Wolves without Teeth
by xxDustNight88
Summary: With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye?
1. Prologue: Summer

**Author's Note:** Hello! Just a brief author's note before you head off to read! Here is my new (epic-sized) fanfic. This is my first crossover story and I really hope to do it justice. I managed to write the first six chapters during NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month). Currently there are about 50,500 words…and that's only for six chapters! My plan is to keep writing until I have it finished as well as post a chapter every one to two weeks, depending on the amount of time I have available to edit, revise, and make sure it is up to snuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this—it's quickly becoming my new personal favorite!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from a song of the same title from the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** _In the age old fight of good versus evil, two souls converge in a battle to stop the end of all worlds. With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye? Will they be forced to sacrifice everything they've ever wanted in order to save the nine realms or will love prevail?_

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Prologue:** Summer  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Shatter Me" by Lindsey Stirling, "Glittering Clouds" by Imogen Heap, "Secrets" by One Republic

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _I will go on adventuring, changing, opening my mind and my eyes, refusing to be stamped and stereotyped.  
The thing is to free one's self: to let it find its dimension, not to be impeded_." _  
—_ Virginia Woolf, from _A Writer's Diary_ _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Summer

It was a perfectly rainy summer day in London, seventeen full years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Life moved on during that time for the Wizarding community. Hogwarts had been rebuilt, almost to its former glory, and the Ministry of Magic was once again free of corruption. Those who had played a critical role in the demise of Tom Riddle had moved on, grown up, married, and had families of their own. While some of the relationships forged during the war had lasted the test of time, others had faded into obscurity and been put into the past.

Two such people were currently nestled in a little corner booth in a café on a side street in London discussing future plans and actions. Hermione Granger and Ginny Potter were enjoying their second cup of tea and sharing a slice of carrot cake while they waited for the early summer rain to pass. Ginny had shown up at Hermione's office in the Magical Law Enforcement Department and demanded they get out of the Wizarding sector for some lunch. Lunch never happened, but the two didn't mind. They were happily sipping away while Hermione described to Ginny her plans for the next few months.

You see; Hermione had been attending Oxford and working towards obtaining a degree in Astrophysics. The only thing left for her to do was complete an internship and take her final exams. Everyone thought she had gone off her rocker when she'd gone back to school at the age of 32, especially her long-time flat mate, and ex-boyfriend, Ron Weasley. No one else had been too surprised, this was, after all, Hermione Granger. She was known for her studious habits and thirst for knowledge. She'd happily immersed herself in her studies of the cosmos all while working full-time at the Ministry. It was her goal to find a way to combine her studies of Astrophysics with what she knew of the Wizarding world in order to discover new powers and sources of Magic on this world…and others.

It was no secret that there were other worlds out there. In the past decade a number of super humans and "aliens" had been traipsing all over Earth, wreaking havoc and destroying the view people once had of the world. Even for the witches and wizards, it turned out there was much they didn't know. Just a few short months ago, the Avengers had helped save an entire city that was floating in the sky! Not to mention that mess in Greenwich. Yes, Hermione was _most_ interested in seeing what else was out there, and a degree in Astrophysics, combined with her Magical abilities, seemed the way to go.

It was at this time that two women entered the café, shaking the rain from their hair and having a heated discussion. At first, Hermione had ignored the, clearly, American women, but soon found that she couldn't keep her eyes off of them. She began to tune Ginny out as she tried to overhear what the two were saying. Oblivious, Ginny continued chatting about how excited she was that James was heading back to a Quidditch camp in just over a week and whining about what in Merlin's name she was going to do with Albus and Lily while he was away.

Hermione strained to hear what the two women were discussing in such heated tones. She tilted her head sideways and tucked her bushy hair behind one ear to make things easier on herself. Honestly, she was half tempted to dig around in her purse to see if she had any Extendable Ears. Small snippets of the conversation flowed towards her through the midday bustle of the café. It appeared they were discussing needing an intern, or not needing one. Either way, Hermione immediately became excited at the prospect. This was not for the simple fact that they were discussing finding a new intern, but rather because she recognized the dark haired woman sipping her latte and glaring at her animated friend. Hermione glanced back at Ginny who was digging for her lipstick in her purse.

"But, like I said, Lily has a hard time controlling her magic when she gets upset so the whole house was full of fog yesterday when James accidentally spilled his orange juice all over her sketch book. It was dreadful…Harry, was no help, of course. He thought it was hilari—"

Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm. "Ginny, will you stop talking a minute?"

Ginny glared at her bushy haired friend. "What? Am I boring you?"

Hermione snorted and gave a reassuring smile. "Of course not, Gin, but I _am_ trying to overhear their conversation." She gestured towards the table she'd become so interested in. "Do you realize who that woman is—the one with the polka dot dress?"

With a huff, Ginny turned and gave the woman a thorough inspection. Eyebrows raised in confusion, she glanced back at Hermione. "No, who is she? Should I know her?" Ginny began applying her lipstick before they headed back to work. Rolling her eyes, Hermione rummaged around in her bag until she found a book, flipped to a page, and plopped it down in front of Ginny, causing her remaining tea to splash in the cup.

Pointing at a picture, she explained, "That is Dr. Jane Foster, one of the most famous Astrophysicists right now. And she also happens to be the girlfriend of—"

"THOR!" Ginny whispered not too quietly, her eyes going wide as she glanced between the picture in the book and the actual woman not four feet away. Hermione slammed the book shut and snapped an angry 'SHHH' at Ginny praying that Dr. Foster hadn't overheard.

"Geeze, Ginny, can you be any more obnoxious?" Hermione was blushing with embarrassment even though it appeared that Dr. Foster and her friend hadn't overheard Ginny's exclamation of excitement.

Leaning in closer, Ginny frowned. "Sorry, I've just never seen a celebrity like that before in public. Well, besides when we saw Lockhart that one time before we knew he was a fraud…" She looked back at the pair sipping their lattes and still deep in discussion. "What are they talking about that you want to overhear so badly?"

Running a hand through her hair, Hermione shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I heard something about needing an intern, which is ironic because I need to do an internship for school in order to graduate." She peered over her shoulder, trying to see if she could hear anything else, but to no avail. "If I could intern with Dr. Foster, well, that would be amazing and _definitely_ exceed the expectations of my professors."

"Not to mention, you might get to meet that hunky Thor…" Ginny giggled at the appalled look on Hermione's face. "Come on, you have to admit, for being other worldly, he is quite the looker."

"Ginny, he's a God from Asgard. Plus, he's quite taken, as are _you_ I might add." Hermione laughed at the shocked expression on her friend's face.

"I may be happily married with three lovely children, but that doesn't mean I can't look from time to time."

Sighing in exasperation, Hermione had to agree with a nod of her head. "I think I'm going to go over there and introduce myself."

Looking shocked, Ginny leaned across the table and whispered, "You can't be serious, Hermione? You don't even know them! What if they get mad that you were eavesdropping on their conversation? Surely, finding an internship is not that important. Besides you already have a job."

Slouching back in her chair, Hermione frowned, suddenly feeling uncertain. "I do…and I love working with the MLE, but I _also_ love Astrophysics and want to expand my studies. I can't do that without finishing my degree. Working with Dr. Foster would be a dream come true." Hermione watched as her closest girlfriend's face softened. Hermione hadn't had the easiest time the past ten years. Surely, Ginny understood how much she needed to do this.

Reaching forward, Ginny grabbed Hermione's hands in her own. They were warm and rough from years of flying on a broom and caring for her children and Harry. Hermione's own hands were cold and smooth in comparison. Ginny's hands had that aged, motherly feel to them. It was comforting in a sense, and she was appreciative of the gesture. "Okay, Hermione. I think I understand…I'll walk over with you, hmm?"

Hermione smiled, warmth spreading throughout her and giving her courage. "Thanks, Gin. That would be great." Nodding, Ginny tucked her purse beneath her arm as she stood from their table, waiting for Hermione to do the same. Once they were standing, they threw their garbage away, and then Hermione made her way over to Dr. Foster's table with Ginny close behind. Hermione tried to take deep breaths to calm her nerves as she approached. The two witches paused by the table and waited with baited breath as the other two women's conversation faltered and came to a stop. They looked up expectantly at Hermione and Ginny, confusion and apprehension etched on their features.

Clearing her throat, Hermione apologized, "I'm sorry for intruding, but I couldn't help but overhear some of your conversation."

"Bet you could," snapped the woman with the glasses seated across from Dr. Foster. She raised an eyebrow at Hermione and smirked so hard Draco Malfoy would be envious.

"Darcy, hush!" Dr. Foster scolded her friend. "Don't mind her, she doesn't have the best people skills."

Smiling, Ginny replied, "That sounds like my brother."

Hermione, feeling more relaxed now, went on. "Well, Dr. Foster, I heard you discussing possibly needing a new intern. I've been studying Astrophysics at Oxford and need to complete an internship in order to obtain my degree. I would be honored and _very_ appreciative of the opportunity to intern under such an esteemed member of the Astrophysics field such as yourself. If not, I completely understand—"

Dr. Foster held up her hand with a smile. "First, of all, please call me Jane. Dr. Foster is my mother. Second, I'm not really sure we need another intern, you see, Darcy here is my already my intern and she hired _another_ intern named Ian…but that didn't end well."

"What? He got boring." Darcy shrugged her shoulders and sat back in her chair. "I don't know, Jane. She's actually an Astrophysics major…she might be more help than me even. We could use her help at the lab."

"Darcy," Jane began, rolling her eyes, "is this just your way of getting out of doing more work?" Darcy smirked in reply, so Jane huffed a sigh and turned her attention back to the nervous woman in front of her. "I don't know anything about you. You haven't even given me your name."

Startled, Hermione blushed. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Embarrassed, she held out her hand towards Jane. "My name is Hermione Granger and this is my friend Ginny Potter." Ginny smiled sweetly at the two ladies and Hermione continued. "I work in, um, law enforcement and take classes at Oxford."

Darcy eyed her suspiciously. "You're a cop?"

Grimacing, Hermione thought how best to describe what she did for the Ministry of Magic but came up with nothing. "Um, sort of. It's complicated."

Draining her cup, Jane stood and Darcy followed suit. "Look, I'm sure you would be a fantastic intern, but I really don't need another one right now. I can't pay you and I don't know much, if anything concrete about you. You can't even tell us about your job." Darcy and Jane slipped on their jackets and prepared to exit out into the summer rain. "Good luck, Ms. Granger."

They were leaving and Hermione turned to Ginny in a panic, what she wanted to reveal clearly shining in her eyes. "Oh, no, Hermione…you can't…you _can't_ tell them about us."

"It's the only way! They're leaving—This, this is my only chance!"

Rubbing her face with her hands, Ginny looked into her friend's anxious brown eyes. "Fine. Do it. I'll back you up, I promise."

Nodding with a determined look in her eyes, Hermione raced outside after Jane and Darcy. "Wait," she shouted and luckily, they stopped walking. Darcy was just opening an umbrella. "What is it," she asked.

"I know I can be more help than you even understand." Hermione stated firmly, not caring that the rain had picked up and was drenching through her parka. "I have skills that you won't believe."

Jane stepped forward, crossing her arms under the shelter of Darcy's large, black umbrella. "What kind of skills? Does this have anything to do with where you work?"

Swallowing her nerves, Hermione brushed the rain from her face and nodded. "Yes, I work with the Magical Law Enforcement Office for the Ministry of Magic." She smiled shyly when they only blinked at her. Jane narrowed her eyes and let her eyes examine Hermione, taking in her Wizard robes.

"What _are_ you? You're not like Darcy and me are you?" Jane's inquisitive side was taking over now and she needed more details. Her eyes were narrowed as she tried to figure out what exactly she was dealing with.

"No, I'm not."

"Then, what are you _exactly_?" Jane was stern as she added, "And don't lie to me, I'll know."

Releasing her wand from her hidden sheath, Hermione let it fall into her hand. Holding it out in front of her, she grinned. "I'm a witch."

Darcy was the first to speak. She stepped forward and looked down at Hermione's wand and then up into her face. "You're serious? A witch? Like with _magic_ and _spells_?"

Hermione ignored her sarcastic remarks because she was fixated on Jane. Jane had taken one quick glance at the wand and then locked her eyes with Hermione's. Hermione counted the seconds as they passed with the heavy thuds from her beating heart. She knew what Jane was going to ask of her and she was mentally preparing for what she would have to do to prove herself worthy. Jane quirked an eyebrow and Hermione simply nodded in reply.

"Prove it."

"Follow me." She turned and headed down the alleyway nearby, never slowing down as both Darcy and Jane hurried after her. Hermione was about to do something illegal and she had no desire to be caught by anyone else of her kind. Hopefully, Ginny was keeping an eye out for her. Stopping at the end where they were hidden by a large dumpster, Hermione took a deep breath and faced them once more. "Are you ready?" When they both nodded, she smirked and took a deep breath.

" _Sepensortia_."

Darcy shrieked as a snake appeared out of the tip of Hermione's wand. The medium sized serpent hissed at the three women's ankles before Hermione waved her wand, banishing it from sight. Jane narrowed her eyes and asked, "How do I know that wasn't some sort of trick?"

Rolling her eyes playfully, Hermione did her trade-mark swish and flick. " _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Suddenly, the empty milk crate next to Jane levitated into the air. Darcy was shaking her head, eyes wide as saucers as she watched Hermione raise the crate high and then drop it into the open dumpster.

"Holy shit." Darcy muttered under her breath as Jane crossed her arms across her chest and placed a serious look upon her face. Jane continued her inspection of Hermione as the witch tucked her wand back into the hidden sheath of her robes. It had been quite some time since she had seen magic, but magic was definitely identifiable in the bushy haired woman—no, witch—that was standing in front of her waiting for a response of some sort.

"Okay, let's say I believe that you're a witch—how can you contribute these skills of yours to my work?" Jane was hesitant to pull Hermione into her research for fear that S.H.I.E.L.D. might end up finding out about what she really was. They were always butting in where they shouldn't these days. It had been getting worse since Sokovia. There was even talk of the Superhuman Registration Act going into effect. Luckily, that hadn't come to pass just yet. If that were to happen, Jane could only imagine what people like Hermione would have to deal with if they were found out about. Clearly, they were very secretive.

Hermione pulled her robes tighter around her to fight off the chill of the rain and smiled sincerely. "It's my goal to find a way to combine my magical abilities with Astrophysics in order to create a more powerful magic. I think we can both agree how beneficial and life changing that would be. I just need the means to achieve such a feat." Being able to discover a way to combine these two areas would change the Astrophysics world and the Magical world in ways Hermione could only imagine in her wildest dreams. Harry and Ron had no idea how hard she had been working on this concept. It was her brainchild.

Jane seemed to contemplate that thought for a moment before turning to Darcy who was still staring at Hermione with wide, apprehension-filled eyes. "Well, what do you think, Darcy? You interested in having a witch as an intern?"

Darcy shrugged at her friend and replied, "Why the hell not? You already have a God as boyfriend, why not add a witch into the mix?"

"It's settled then." Jane dug in her purse for a scrap of paper and a pen before scribbling an address down and handing it to Hermione. "Come by the lab tomorrow. That's the address there. Bring any research you have that you think might be helpful." She gestured towards the arm where Hermione's wand was hidden. "And make sure to bring that as well."

"Oh, I don't go anywhere without my wand." Hermione smirked and tucked the scrap of paper into her own purse. "See you tomorrow, and thank you so much for this opportunity. I can see us achieving great things." Darcy and Jane smiled at her, so she figured she'd show them something even more spectacular to _really_ cement the fact that she was a real life witch. Allowing her wand to drop back into her hand once more, Hermione turned on the spot and _Apparrated_ back to the Ministry where she figured Ginny would be waiting for her. If only she had been able to see the surprised looks on the faces of her new acquaintances, as well as hear the shrieks that accompanied her departure.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ginny was sitting by the fountain in the Atrium when Hermione found her a few moments later. The red haired woman looked at her with unsure eyes. "How did it go? I take it from that cheesy grin on your face that they believed you and you got the internship." She stood and brushed off the back of her robes as Hermione's smile only grew upon her rain splashed face.

"It went rather well, actually. I was worried they were going to think I was insane or just some random crazy person." As the pair headed through the bustling Ministry, Hermione dried herself with a wave of her wand. "Jane gave me the address for her laboratory and asked me to come by tomorrow—with my wand!" The joy shone on Hermione's face like the sunrise of a new day and Ginny couldn't help but reflect that joy back at her.

"That's fantastic, 'Mione. I just hope you know what you're doing. You could get in huge trouble with Kingsley for violating the International Stature of Wizarding Secrecy. After all, you _are_ the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department. You could lose your job!" Ginny seemed a bit frantic in a way Hermione had not seen her since James had wandered off at the beach when he was five.

She tried to think of a way to reassure her friend that all would be fine, when the lift arrived to take her back upstairs to her office. "Look, Gin, I have no plans of revealing myself or the Magical world, to anyone besides Jane and Darcy, and maybe Thor if he shows up at the Lab at some point." She held the lift door open so it wouldn't close in Ginny's face while they were still talking. Even as excited as she was, Hermione couldn't help but think about what would happen if the rest of the world found out about witches and wizards. "I'll even do the right thing and take my research and plans to Kingsley so that there are no nasty surprises later on if something goes awry. How does that sound?"

Still appearing a bit unsure, Ginny sighed. "As long as you think it will be okay, Hermione. I trust you are doing the right thing."

"I am, just wait and see."

Ginny simply gave a sharp nod, so Hermione let the lift fall shut and pushed the button to take her to Kingsley's office instead of her own. Her heart pounded in her chest the closer she got to his floor, now unsure whether or not it was truly the best idea to do all that magic in front of two Muggles. Granted, they were well versed in the happenings of other worldly things if the stories and news reports were to be believed. Hermione, for one, did not believe that the incident in New Mexico was a gas leak explosion like CNN wanted everyone to think. She suspected it had more to do with Thor's arrival than anything. Maybe Jane and Darcy would explain it to her more fully now.

With a sharp jerk that jarred Hermione almost off her feet, the lift arrived at its destination. Swallowing back the sudden nervousness that had settled in her chest, Hermione exited the lift and was startled to find Kingsley waiting in the doorway to his office. His mouth was set in a grim line that caused the carrot cake she had consumed earlier to turn to lead in her stomach. "Ah, Ms. Granger, we were just on our way to find you." Hermione blinked stupidly as Harry stepped out from behind Kingsley, his face pale and worried. "Won't you step into my office so we can discuss what to do about your incident this afternoon?"

Heart pounding so loud she was sure they could hear it down in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione followed the two wizards into the office, wincing as the door was slammed behind her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Over an hour later, Hermione emerged unscathed, more or less. She had been harshly reprimanded for performing not one, not two, but _three_ magical spells in front of Muggles. Harry had been the one to intercept the warning and had gone directly to Kingsley suspecting that he had sent Hermione out on some sort of MLE business. Upon finding out about what Hermione had done, Kingsley had been quite unhappy and had been on his way to find her when she'd arrived.

Luckily, after explaining in _extensive_ details the reasoning behind her lapse in judgement, Kingsley had pardoned her behavior, letting her off with a warning. Harry had sat by quietly, taking in the conversation and carefully watching Hermione as if he was unsure of her true intentions. He had been one of the first to jump on board when she had announced she was returning to school.

Hermione and Harry left the office together. Both were silent as they waited for the lift to arrive. Once or twice, Harry opened his mouth to say something, but each time, he shook his head and closed it again, his face clouding over. After a very quiet and tense ride, the lift dropped them on the floor that the Auror and Magical Law Enforcement Departs shared. Harry followed Hermione into her spacious office. As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, Harry rounded on Hermione.

"What the bloody hell were you _thinking_?" Harry removed his dark framed glasses and ran a hand over his face and into his hair, causing it to stand up more than usual. "You just almost lost your job as Department Head!"

Dropping unceremoniously into the chair behind the desk, Hermione frowned deeply, almost feeling close to tears. "I'm aware of that, Harry. I should have talked to Kingsley first, but there just wasn't _time_." She swept her arm across the space in front of her. It was then that Hermione crumpled, folding in on herself, covering her face with her hands to hide from Harry's accusatory stare.

She heard him sigh and shuffle forward to sit in the chair opposite her desk. They were both quiet for a spell, the silence a blanket of comfort on their frayed nerves. It was some time before both spoke, and it was Harry who broke first, his voice a strained apology.

"Listen, 'Mione. I'm so sorry. I know things have not been the easiest for you these past ten years." He paused, eyes sad behind his spectacles. Hermione swallowed roughly, remembering, before nodding her head and glancing away. "I just don't want to see you throw everything away for this Astrophysics degree. Is it really worth sacrificing your place in the Magical world?"

"You're right, Harry, to a point." She pushed her curls off her face, meeting her best friend's bright green eyes. "I'm doing this to find a way to better the Magical world. I know Magic and Astrophysics can be combined, I just need the time and research to prove it."

Of course, Harry had heard all this before—they all had. She'd been ranting about this whole magic/Astrophysics nonsense since Thor had first visited Earth in 2011. Since then, Hermione had been nearly unbearable, bombarding them all with her research and theories. It hadn't been too surprising when she'd decided to go back to school at Oxford.

"I know, but I worry about you." He sighed heavily. "We all do."

Hermione wasn't stupid. She saw the pitying way people looked at her. Some days, she became so frustrated that she wanted to just leave the Magical world behind and lose herself in Astrophysics research. Unfortunately, she would have to leave her wand behind too and she was unwilling to do that right now. Despite the hardships she had experienced, Hermione was by no means ready to give her Magical life up completely. She was ready for something more, something beyond Magic that would change her life for the better.

"I understand you're worried, Harry, but I'm alright, honest. When Ron and I lost the baby, that was the worst day of my life." Hermione closed her eyes in anguish for a moment and then opened them, tears brimming the surface. "Ron and I tried so hard to keep it together, but, in the end, it was best to separate. We're better as friends anyway." She laughed then, swiping at her tears. "Dating Draco was fun."

Harry laughed too. "Yes, you two were quite the Power Couple, weren't you?"

Hermione hummed thoughtfully. "What a shame he ended up being contractually betrothed to Astoria Greengrass." She pursed her lips at Harry's grimace.

"That Pureblood Heir business was such a bother."

Nodding, Hermione had to agree. "Well, the messy break-up helped me to eradicate all the remaining old Pureblood Laws so the same situation couldn't happen to anyone else."

"Yes, and it certainly kept Kingsley from sacking you from your position as Head of Department." Harry grinned at his friend who returned the gesture.

"That was a dark time for me, Harry. I don't pretend it wasn't. My studies and research have helped me shed that darkness and I am truly ready for the next big adventure. I may not be married with children like I had planned, but I have my education and job so it hasn't all been horrible."

Sighing, Harry stood and headed for the door, ready to return to work. "I know, I just hope you know what you're getting into. Thor isn't of this world. Dr. Foster has more experience with that than you do. I'm just afraid the next time Aliens decide to invade Earth, you're going to be right in the middle of it all."

Hermione had stood and walked towards her longtime friend. She gave Harry a quick hug before meeting his eyes once more. "Don't worry, Harry. I know what I am doing. I'll be fine. Promise."

With a timid nod, Harry departed and Hermione quietly closed the door behind him with a soft click. Turning around, she placed her back against the door, her head following with a soft thump as her eyes fluttered shut. With the plans she had in mind, Hermione hoped she would be able to keep that promise.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes** : I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Please leave me some feedback so I know what you liked, didn't like, or any positive reinforcement you would like to give! I look forward to seeing what you all have to say! I will also answer any questions you have about the story. I will get started editing chapter two this week, as well as keep writing the rest of the story! Until next time! (PS: I do not have a beta reader, but would be willing to accept one if you offered ;) )  
xx DustNight


	2. Part One: Autumn

**Author's Note:** Here is the next chapter! I hope you are liking it so far! Thank you to those that left me comments! Just a fair warning, no Loki yet in this chapter…he comes in a bit later! I have to set up the scenario first! Also, I am looking for a Beta Reader. If you are interested, please PM me with your information. Also, the songs that I recommend for each chapter are not necessarily what I base the chapter off of. Sometimes they are just songs that I feel fit the tone or mood, or they are mentioned in the chapter. If a chapter is based on a song, I will let you know so you can listen to it while you read! That's all I have, so read on!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** _In the age old fight of good versus evil, two souls converge in a battle to stop the end of all worlds. With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye? Will they be forced to sacrifice everything they've ever wanted in order to save the nine realms or will love prevail?_

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Chapter One:** Autumn  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Sleeping with a Friend" by Neon Trees, "Get Hurt" by The Gaslight Anthem, "Shake it Off" by Taylor Swift, "The Things we Lost in the Fire" by Bastille

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _Perhaps, I want the old days back again and they'll never come back,  
and I am haunted by the memory of them…"_  
-Margaret Mitchell, _Gone with the Wind_ _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Autumn

Hermione yawned as the clock on the kitchen wall struck 1am. She really needed to get to bed—6am would be here before she knew it. Stretching, her back cracked audibly, causing Hermione to cringe. The warm oak table was covered in piles and piles of notebooks of research for both work and the lab. Deciding she had better end her night, and get that much needed sleep, Hermione waved her wand to clear away the mess as she stood from the table. With folders in her arms, Hermione extinguished the lights and headed towards her bedroom down the hall.

Just as she was opening her door, Ron's creaked open as well. He appeared, hair rumpled and eyes drowsy with sleep wearing gray sleep pants and nothing else. "'Mione?" He mumbled while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Are you just going to bed now?" Ron squinted in the light of the hallway, looking utterly confused.

With a sigh, Hermione admitted, "Yes." Readjusting the folders in her arms she continued, "I'm sorry if I woke you." She moved to scurry into the room.

"S'okay. I had to use the loo anyway." He shuffled towards the bathroom door.

"Night, Ron." He nodded and shut the door, so Hermione entered her own and did the same, placing her armful of folders on the desk against the wall. Luckily, she was already in comfortable clothes because she fell into her unmade bed, pulled the soft, purple comforter over herself, and went right to sleep.

Five short hours later, Hermione's alarm went off and she began her normal morning routine: shower, get dressed, tackle her hair, maybe attempt some make-up, coffee, feed her cat, Raven, and Ron's owl, Pig, before scarfing down a quick bowl of cereal or some toast. Today she settled on the toast. As she spread some strawberry jam over the crunchy surface, she overheard Ron talking on his cell phone in his room. He must have left the door open.

"Up late again last night."

"Not sure. I had gone to bed already."

"I know. She's overdoing it a bit."

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye."

Agitated, Hermione shoved away her half eaten toast in favor of the last, barely warm, dregs of her coffee. After finishing her morning brew, she banished the mug to the sink and awaited Ron's arrival into the kitchen, where he would devour two or three bowls of cereal before heading to work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He had been working there since after they had lost the baby and broken up.

Originally, Ron and Hermione had not lived together at all. In fact, they had never even been married, _or_ engaged. One day, Hermione had discovered she was pregnant…then, less than a month later, she wasn't. It had been too difficult for either of them to deal with. Ron quit the Auror Department in favor of working at the joke shop where he could laugh and relax a bit. Hermione, well, she threw herself into her work with the Magical Law Enforcement Department. Eventually, they both decided to end the relationship seeing as they were slowly drifting too far apart.

After years of struggling to regain their friendship, they had decided to move in together to save on the cost of rent. Ron had been dating Pansy Parkinson for a few years, and Hermione had her own share of boyfriends, so it wasn't that big of an issue. At times, Hermione felt Pansy resented her, but honestly there was nothing going on between her and Ron. The thought made her cringe now just thinking about it. In fact, Hermione hoped that Ron planned on proposing to Pansy sometime soon because the woman was being ridiculously patient with him. Not to mention, she was head over heels in love with the man. How on Earth Ron and Pansy had fallen in love, Hermione would never truly understand. If it wasn't for Draco, the pair never would have hooked up though.

It was with crossed arms, and a deep scowl on her face, that Hermione greeted Ron as he entered the little half kitchen of their shared flat that morning. Ron had just opened his mouth to say good morning when he spotted her face. He grimaced and flinched back, his own face going pale. "I'm guessing you overheard me talking to Harry just now?"

Hermione leaned forward, her eyes narrowing. "What do _you_ think?"

Scratching the back of his head, Ron smiled sheepishly as he began to prepare his breakfast. "Look, I'm sorry we didn't come to you, but we're just so worried." Hermione's narrowed eyes followed him as he poured cereal and milk into a bowl, grabbed a spoon from the drawer, and settled himself across the table from her. "We've all noticed how hard you are working yourself. You get up extra early, work all day, spend all evening at the lab, and then come home and work some more. You barely make time for eating and haven't hung out with any of us more than once or twice since June. We just think you need a break or something." Ron stopped to take a breath and Hermione pushed back her chair, causing it to grate angrily on the hardwood floor.

Tears prickled her eyes as she clenched and unclenched her fists, feeling her nails dig into the palms of her hands. "If you all were so worried, why didn't you just come to me? I hate that you all talked behind my back!" She stomped out of the room, ignoring Ron's disgruntled yelp of protest. She grabbed her leather briefcase by the door and turned to glare back at Ron in the kitchen doorway. "I am your friend, Ronald! Friends don't go behind each other's backs!" She grabbed the handle of the door, flung it open, and slammed it behind her before Apparating to the Ministry. Hermione didn't care if she upset Ron—he had upset her first. They all knew how busy she was right now.

Still upset, but no longer near crying, Hermione decided to stop in the small café near the Atrium before heading upstairs. With a large caramel latte in hand, Hermione exited the lift ten minutes later and made for her office.

It was no surprise to see that Harry was leaning against her closed door. Shaking her head and straightening her back indignantly, Hermione walked briskly towards her so-called best friend. "If you're here to apologize, Harry Potter, it had better be a good one."

Harry looked a bit sheepish as he attempted a small smile while he waited on her to open the door. A second later, he followed inside and shut the door quietly as not to anger Hermione's inner lion anymore than it already was. Hermione continued her lashing, "I don't have much time either. We have a Department meeting in twenty so let's make this quick shall we?" She placed her briefcase down not too softly upon the desk before following suit with the latte. Hermione then proceeded to place her hands on her hips and glare at Harry with one eyebrow quirked.

Harry stayed by the door, leaning against it almost as if he were trying to draw strength to get through this conversation. "'Mione, I know Ron already talked to you this morning, and you're not too happy with all of us, but—" He paused trying to find the best way to phrase his next words. "But, we just don't want to see you broken again."

"That was different." Hermione sniffed, looking away and taking a swig of her latte before gingerly sitting down in her luxury chair.

"The cause was different, yes, but the signs are the same." Sighing, Harry pushed away from the door, his face saddened, and walked a bit closer, now certain Hermione wouldn't blow up at him anymore. "Draco is worried too."

Hermione had been mid sip when this news was shared, causing her to nearly choke. "What?! You talked to Draco about me too?"

"He came to us," Harry admitted.

This statement caused Hermione to place the cup right down on top of the desk as she sunk back further into the chair—a chair that Draco had purchased for her, coincidentally, when she had made him Second in Command of the MLE. They had an interesting friendship and relationship.

Hermione and Draco had both been hired by Kingsley around the same time and had been thrust together as partners immediately. Oh the fights they had raged. Some members of the Auror and MLE departments joked that the entire Ministry would have been blown to bits if they had ever used their wands during one of their verbal battles. Eventually, the fights became few and far between as they slowly developed some sort of truce, and later, a friendship. It had been Draco who'd discovered Hermione crumpled on the bathroom floor of the Ministry loo the day she'd found out she'd lost the baby. He had been surprisingly considerate towards her during the entire ordeal. When things ended between her and Ron, Hermione found herself drawn towards Draco's companionship. Before either of them realized what was happening, they were dating—attending Ministry and Malfoy galas weekly, as well as spending time with Harry, Ginny, and their friends from all houses.

It was as if overnight the barrier separating Slytherin and Gryffindor fell apart. During this time Ron and Pansy also started to see one another. By late 2005, Draco and Hermione had become the most envied couple in the Magical world, behind Harry and Ginny of course. Everyone was placing bets on when Draco was going to ask Hermione to marry him, and whether or not Hermione would take his last name. Unfortunately, their love story came to a devastating end when Narcissa discovered a document while clearing out her late husband's study. This document stated that Draco was betrothed to an heir within the Greengrass family. Seeing as Daphne had already been married, that left Astoria.

Thus, Hermione and Draco were forced to end their love filled relationship with one another because, at the time, the Pureblood Laws were still in full effect. The two were beyond heartbroken. Draco had to return the ring he'd recently purchased and Hermione had to move out of Malfoy Manor where she had been staying since they began seeing each other officially. Draco did everything he could to try and find a loophole in the betrothal document, as did Hermione. In the end, though, Draco was married to Astoria and Hermione threw herself head first into her work. She travelled all over the world researching Pureblood Laws, interviewing many witches and wizards, and holding many trials. By the time 2010 rolled around, all the remaining Pureblood Laws were fully eradicated, Hermione had been hospitalized five times due to exhaustion, and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was four years old.

Even after all those years, Hermione still found her heart aching for what could never be. This was why she was so surprised and remorseful to hear that Draco was worried about her. "What did he say?" She curled her hands in her lap and watched as Harry shrugged one shoulder.

"Just that you've been distant lately and he fears you're on the verge of exhaustion again." Harry shook his hair out of his eyes anxiously as he watched Hermione for signs of duress.

She had to admit, she did feel a bit run down lately. Glancing at her calendar, Hermione realized with a start that her thirty sixth birthday was coming up on Saturday. If Draco had felt the need to talk to Harry, then things definitely were getting out of hand. Pushing the cup of now cooling latte back and forth between her hands, Hermione took a deep breath and blinked back at her friend. "Maybe I _am_ working a bit too hard. I'll take the weekend off from the lab. Why don't we all go out for my birthday? Leaky Cauldron? Neville might even be able to come." She was rambling, but she suddenly felt so horrible for worrying her friends that she needed to try and remedy the situation.

A large grin that reminded her of Sirius broke out on Harry's face. "Sounds like a brilliant plan, 'Mione. I'll call everyone, okay? You won't have to plan a thing!" He made his way back towards the door and opened it. "I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye, Harry," Hermione mumbled with a smile of her own and watched as he left the office. Alone finally, Hermione used her wand to reheat her latte and shut the door. She had a meeting to get to in about five minutes, a meeting where she would be forced to see Draco. After that conversation, she wasn't sure she was strong enough to look him in the eye today.

Hermione's heart still broke a bit each time they were together, and from the sad look in his eyes, he was remorseful as well. However, Draco had grown to love Astoria. It was a different kind of love than the heated, heart pounding kind he had shared with Hermione, but it was enough that he didn't break the betrothal contract, divorce Astoria, and come back to her arms. It would never be the same even if he did, and Hermione knew that.

Grabbing meeting agendas, Hermione pushed her feelings aside for now and gulped down more latte before leaving the sanctuary of her office. "Keep Calm and Carry On," Hermione told herself. That was what she had to do. She would put on her brave face for the meeting, help Jane at the lab today and tomorrow, and then celebrate her birthday with her very best friends. Her friends were her friends for a reason—after everything they had been through, there were no other people in the universe that knew her better. Well, except for her parents, but they had decided to stay in Australia after she returned their memories. Hermione knew that, somewhere out there, her soulmate was waiting for her. Right now, she had work to do. Love could wait.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione had to admit, taking the weekend off to celebrate with her friends had been a bloody brilliant idea. At least that's what she kept telling herself as she sipped her cosmopolitan and watched Luna and Rolf "Shake it Off" to some random song Ginny had chosen on the Muggle jukebox. Hannah had wanted to get away from the Leaky Cauldron for the night, and Hermione couldn't blame her, so their group had found some Muggle bar to celebrate at. It was well after ten and everyone was a bit sloshed at this point. Hermione had lost count of how many drinks her friends had purchased, shoving them into her hand and insisting she drink up. Ron had devoured his own weight in jalapeno poppers while Pansy looked on in disgust, Neville egging him on in the background. Ginny and Harry stayed by her side, making sure she ate enough food to keep up with the alcohol she consumed. Overall, the evening had been quite the success.

Draco and Astoria had politely declined the offer of an evening out, and Hermione was glad for that. Smiling with contentment, Hermione wrapped her arms around her midsection as a slow song came on the jukebox and all the couples joined one another on the dancefloor for a dance together. It was times like this where Hermione really noticed just how lonely she could feel sometimes. For the most part, she went day to day without worrying too much about her single status. Especially lately with all the work and research she was doing.

Watching as Harry twirled Ginny, his eyes sparkling with mischief and her laughter echoing over the love song coursing through the bar, Hermione couldn't help but wish that her soulmate would find her sooner rather than later. Sipping her cosmopolitan, she nearly fell off the rickety old bar stool when a familiar voice spoke next to her.

"Disgusting isn't it?"

Rubbing her chest to help ease the alcohol down her throat, Hermione blinked rapidly and turned to face the person who spoke. Darcy was seated on the stool next to her, arms crossed and a frown on her face. She smiled at Hermione briefly before gesturing back at the dancefloor. "All those perfect couples and here we are, two smart beautiful women sipping drinks by ourselves." Confused, Hermione shifted back and forth getting comfortable once more.

"Hello, Darcy, what are you doing here?"

Shrugging, Darcy took a gulp of her pint before answering. "I wanted to go out since we took the weekend off too. Jane and I went to dinner and thought about going to a movie but decided against it. We were going to go home when Thor showed up and said we should come here instead." Darcy scowled across the room and Hermione followed her gaze, spotting Jane and Thor dancing quite close in a dark corner. She suspected it was so no one would notice them and want Thor's autograph or something. Even while she looked on, Thor leaned down and captured his girlfriend's lips in a sensual kiss. Hermione averted her eyes, feeling like she was intruding on a private moment.

"I'm going to vomit," Darcy joked as she gestured for the bartender to get her and Hermione a refill. Once their drinks were both refreshed, she playfully punched Hermione on the shoulder. "So how come you're sitting here all by yourself watching your friends dance and have a good time?"

Smiling sadly, Hermione took a deep breath as she rubbed her shoulder. "Well, it's my birthday today. We've been celebrating all evening. Unfortunately, I'm the ninth wheel. I've been single for about six months now." She traced the rim of her glass gingerly with the tip of her finger, her red nail polish shimmering in the light as she ignored Darcy's prying gaze. "Too busy, I guess." She sighed in frustration and pushed aside the half empty glass, suddenly feeling drunker than she had intended to get.

"I know that feeling.—being the odd one out, I mean. Ian and I were together for a while before we both realized the only reason we were together was because he saved me from being killed by Aliens once." Hermione cracked a smile and gave a small chuckle.

"That's a pretty good reason."

"Yeah, if there was any real chemistry or common interests. No, it was never going to work and I knew that." Darcy glared across the dance floor as the jukebox played yet another slow song. "Happy birthday, by the way. I had no idea." She smirked at Hermione meeting her gaze and toasting her with the pint in her hand.

"Thank you. I'm 36…which isn't really a big deal in the Wizarding world with our longer life expectancies and all that, but I still feel old." She giggled, feeling the effects of the alcohol settling in. Darcy grinned and pushed the glass she had set aside closer.

"Well, drink up, birthday girl. It's not every day I get to party with a witch, after all!" Hermione drank the remaining pinkish liquid and they ordered another round. The bar was filling up as the night went on and when the songs switched back to fast paced music, Darcy and Hermione joined the others on the dance floor. Jane and Thor had disappeared, probably to find someplace more private which meant Hermione still had not met the Asgardian in person.

More drinks were consumed, Darcy was introduced to all of Hermione's friends, and they began to share stories with her of their lives. By the time two in the morning rolled around, it was like Darcy had been a part of their crew all along. Luna, Rolf, Harry, Ginny, Hannah, and Neville said their goodbyes and found a place to floo home. Pansy and Darcy joined Ron and Hermione back at their flat where they consumed a few more beverages before finally calling it a night.

It was around four in the morning when Pansy and Ron finally slunk off to bed. Hermione used magic to extend the couch for Darcy where she actually ended up sprawling across as well. With a wave of her wand, Hermione extinguished the lights. The two women were quiet for some time and Hermione actually thought Darcy had fallen asleep. Darcy turned on her side and nudged Hermione with her foot. "Hey," she whispered. "Did you and Ron used to date?"

Forcing her eyes open, Hermione groaned and ran a hand through her tangled mane. "Yes…we've had a... _complicated_ relationship."

"Pansy despises that you live together, you know that right?"

Laughing quietly, Hermione turned on her side, pulling some blanket up onto her body. "Oh, I know. I think Ron is going to propose to her soon. They've been dating for about nine years now. Ron and I, we dated after the War—" Darcy grabbed her arm.

"What war?"

"Ugh, I'll tell you about it another time. It's a long, horrible story to be honest." She sighed and closed her eyes once more trying to block the memories of war from her mind-flashes of green light, scars on her arm, and dead friends.

"You better…anyways sorry for interrupting." Darcy rolled onto her side as well so they were now facing each other. Hermione tried to make out her new friend's face in the darkness, but it was difficult. If it wasn't for the alcohol still in her system, Hermione doubted she would be sharing so much with someone she had only known for such a short time.

"It's alright. Ron and I dated for about five and a half years. We probably would have gotten married if I hadn't gotten pregnant and lost the baby." Tucking her legs up closer to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, Hermione ignored Darcy's sharp intake of breath at the harsh reality of what happened. "We couldn't cope, so we ended things and went our separate ways. We both started dating other people. Ron found someone he could keep, and well, I didn't."

Hermione went on to explain what had happened between her and Draco and the handful of other men she'd dated since then. By the time the sun had started to rise, both were beyond exhausted and the buzz they'd had was wearing off. Darcy had been kind enough to ignore the few times Hermione had started to cry, and even shared a few of her own dating horror stories. It made Hermione feel better knowing she wasn't alone when it came to difficult relationship issues. In fact, it was a relief to finally have someone she could talk to without feeling the need to hold back. A tightness she hadn't know was suffocating her finally released from her chest, allowing her to relax and be comfortable with someone for the first time in years.

"Darcy, can I ask you a question I'm not sure you're allowed to answer?" The sun was nearly up at this point, and both women were struggling to stay conscious. Darcy hummed and plopped onto her back, stretching her tight limbs loose. She nodded and sat up against the squished pillow behind her back.

"Sure! You weren't supposed to tell me you're a witch. I guess it's fair if I tell you something secret too."

Hermione struggled to a sitting position, a pounding beginning behind her eyes from the copious amounts of alcohol she'd allowed herself to drink. A Hangover Potion would definitely be on the agenda later today. Darcy seemed unsure but determined to be a good friend, and Hermione didn't want to abuse that—but she really needed to know what happened in New Mexico, so she asked. "Can you tell me about New Mexico? What happened?"

Darcy laughed loudly and then made a grimace as she realized she might wake up Ron and Pansy. "Oops!" She whispered before covering her mouth causing Hermione to giggle. "Sorry, that's it? You want to know about New Mexico?" When Hermione merely nodded, the woman rolled her eyes with a smirk. "That's when Thor came to us. Jane hit him with her van when he fell out of the sky—I mean the Bifrost—it was crazy! He ended up beating up the entire staff at the hospital before Jane hit him, again, with the van. He was quite the spoiled brat back then. As it turns out, his brother, Loki, tricked him into attacking Jotunheim. Odin didn't know any better and banished Thor here, casting out Mjolnir into the desert as well. It wasn't until Loki sent this huge fire robot thing that Thor was able to call his hammer to himself. He sacrificed himself for Jane and all of us. It was amazing. No wonder Jane fell head over heels for him…anyone would have. In the end, Thor returned to Asgard to stop Loki from doing any more harm, where he destroyed the Bifrost, and was stuck until Loki showed back up in New York."

Hermione sat rapt with attention. For so long she had wanted to know what had happened before the New York invasion. She remembered sitting in front of the television with Ron, Harry, and Ginny wondering what the hell was going on. All their lives they had thought witches and wizards were the only oddities in the universe, but then Aliens had come pouring from the sky and changed all of that. The Europe community of the Wizarding world had gone into seclusion for months after that for fear that they would be discovered by that government group, S.H.I.E.L.D. It had made life rather difficult. Then, just as they had been comfortable venturing out into the Muggle world again, Aliens had come right to their front door. The Greenwich invasion had been the last straw for many Witches and Wizards. Hermione, on the other hand, had been thrilled for the chance to see some of these otherworldly creatures. She'd been tracking the Convergence for some time at that point and was not surprised at what had happened.

Now, Hermione fought off the fatigue that threatened to overtake her as Darcy dove into the information about the New York invasion, and then the one in Greenwich as well. Hermione was fascinated by the details Darcy had to share about how Jane was sucked into another universe, used as host by the Aether, and helped Thor save the world once more. She fell asleep, curled up across from Darcy, listening to the tales and thinking of a green eyed Trickser God who played a role in not just New Mexico, but New York and Greenwich as well. The last coherent thought she had was that she wished he hadn't died on Svartalfheim fighting to protect Thor and Jane. She very much wished that she had a chance to study the magical abilities Loki had possessed. It felt almost as if he was her missing link in figuring out how to combine Magic with Astrophysics.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hours later it seemed, Hermione was lightly shaken awake by Ron. The sun was fully up and she could feel Darcy still sleeping next to her. It was through bleary eyes that Hermione tried to decipher what was happening.

Ron asked her if she and Darcy wanted to go to brunch, but she declined lying back down and falling back to sleep almost immediately, not even hearing the door close behind Pansy and her flat mate. When her body had finally had enough sleep, Hermione found that Darcy had gone, but left her cell number and a note to text her later. Apparently, Jane had called wanting her to come into the lab for a few hours to attempt some experiment.

Even though Hermione had promised to take the weekend off, the urge to visit the lab grew and grew as she shrunk the couch back to size and headed to the bathroom for a shower. That urge became worse as Hermione tried to condition the tangles from her matted hair. It became a persistent knocking in her mind as she dressed in black leggings and an oversized sweatshirt. The knocking turned into a buzzing in her blood as she struggled to gulp down a Hangover Potion before munching on a bowl of leftover macaroni and cheese. By the time she'd pulled on her boots and grabbed her magically enhanced bag, Hermione knew she couldn't resist the pull to go to the lab. Something was telling her that she needed to be there, and she never ignored her intuition. Her intuition had saved her, Ron, and Harry's arses enough times that she knew not to mess with it. Quickly texting Darcy that she was coming to the lab, Hermione found a secluded area before _Apparating_ to the yard behind Jane's mother's house. The lab was located in the basement, hidden from prying eyes, also known as S.H.I.E.L.D.

Quickly stepping out from behind the tree she'd arrived at, Hermione walked to the side entrance and entered the code onto the lock pad. Smiling when it clicked, she opened the door and entered the cheery yellow kitchen of Dr. Foster. Hermione could hear people talking downstairs, so she opened the little basement door and shuffled down the darkened steps.

"Hermione!" Darcy cheered when she reached the bottom. "You decided to come after all! I hope you brought me some of that magical potion for this blinding headache I've got!"

Laughing heartily, Hermione dug in her bag until she found the correct little vial and handed it over to her vibrant friend. "Of course, it was my fault you got so sloshed! Hello, Jane, sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night." Jane glanced up from the blueprints she was examining on the lab table.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry I didn't know it was your birthday. Happy belated by the way." She went back to work and Hermione turned to Darcy, raising her eyebrows as she dropped her bag on a chair. Darcy rolled hers in return before downing the deep red liquid, not even questioning what it was made of. She pulled a face at the taste and tossed the now empty vial back to Hermione who vanished it away.

"That was disgusting, Hermione."

Shrugging, Hermione giggled. "It's a Hangover Potion, what did you expect?"

Shuddering, Darcy shot back, "More beer," to which they both had a laugh.

It was then time to go to work, so Darcy went to the computer in the corner and started doing some calculations Jane had wanted evaluated while Hermione combed through the few Asgardian books Thor had been able to snag for Jane during his last visit home. After nearly an hour of working in silence, save the crinkling of paper, turning of pages, the occasional scratch of quill to paper, and the tap-tap-tap of the computer keys, their quaint silence was disrupted when the upstairs door was thrown open. All three women jumped, Darcy knocking over a stack of file folders.

Jane barely had time to shoot her a glare when Thor burst down the stairs, throwing his traveling cloak hood back off his head. Hermione didn't even have time to admire the way his hair had bounced gloriously or the fact that his chiseled chest was outlined perfectly in his simple, white t-shirt, before he strutted forward, took Jane into his arms, and placed a kiss upon her lips. She did smirk when Darcy made a gagging sound, to which Jane showed her a not so decent finger.

"You're back early." Jane stated when Thor had placed her back down, as he had been holding her up to kiss her properly.

"Indeed, my trip to Asgard has been enlightening." Thor turned, nodded hello to Darcy who waggled her fingers back jokingly while winking, before turning his attention to Hermione who stood holding her notebook to her chest, eyes wide and unblinking. He cracked a large grin before striding over towards her, hand extended in front of him. "You must be Hermione Granger. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance finally. I have heard much about your advanced magical abilities from Jane and Darcy."

Hermione stood stock still staring up into the Asgardian God's face. It wasn't until Darcy coughed that she squeaked, dropping her notebook and taking the hand that was extended towards her. "Oh, sorry! It's great to finally meet you, Thor. May I call you Thor?" A booming laugh left the large man, as he smiled wider and shook her hand with a tight, warm grip.

"Of course you may, as long as I may call you Hermione."

"Sure. That is fine." She bent down to pick up her fallen notebook, slightly embarrassed, as Thor returned his attention to Jane who had been waiting patiently all day to hear news about his trip. Darcy caught her eyes as she stood once more, smirking. Hermione scowled and mouthed, "Shut up," at her friend who merely rolled her eyes and went back to the computer. She too resumed working, hoping Thor would have some interesting news to share. She was amazed to finally be meeting him, and it was even better because he had literally just returned from Asgard. Hermione could dance she was so excited!

Thor planted himself on a lab stool and got a serious look on his face. "I'm afraid I do not have the best of news to share from my journey home." Jane put down her blueprints and placed a comforting hand on his broad shoulder. He covered it with his own and continued his tale. "Heimdall was not as forthcoming as he usually is. I fear he is being watched closely by my father when I come to visit. My father was unavailable to talk with me, however I am not sure what business he was attending to. Heimdall was closed-lipped, as you would say."

"That doesn't appear too concerning, Thor. You know how much your father disapproves of you living here on Earth with me." Thor nodded, but then drew his eyebrows together as if thinking hard about what Jane had just said.

"It was surprising that my father allowed me to leave Asgard to live here with you. I have never really thought about it before now because I was in such a hurry to return to you." He gently let his knuckles drag against Jane's cheek as she grinned at him. Hermione avoided glancing at Darcy, who no doubt was making a look of fake disgust over the PDA Thor and Jane were exhibiting. Personally, Hermione thought it was sweet that they were so taken with one another. They certainly had gone through a lot to get to this point if what Darcy had told her was even half true. She returned her attention to Thor, wanting to know more information. "I believe I will visit again soon if this unease does not cease." At this point, Thor turned his attentions back to Hermione who felt put on the spot once more. "Heimdall wanted me to let you know, Hermione that you are to be of great assistance to us in the near future. He is glad you stumbled upon Jane and Darcy in that café."

Hermione's blood ran cold at the insinuation of that statement. Before she could speak the thought screaming in her head, Darcy beat her to it. "Sounds like some divine intervention planted us all there that day."

Hermione nodded and clutched her quill tightly in her hand, feeling it begin to bend. "Yes, the right place at the right time…" She trailed off, biting on her lip gingerly as she ran the implications of the situation through her mind.

Jane bobbed her head in agreement before patting Thor on the shoulder and picking her blueprints up once more. "It sounds to me like we might have a situation to deal with in the future, which means we all need to get back to work."

"Yes, we must be prepared for anything. I think I will go contact Steve and Stark and see if they have heard anything strange lately." Jane agreed and then Thor was up the stairs and gone.

"That went well, Hermione." Darcy was laughing at her and she knew it, but Hermione did not care. That buzzing in her blood was back, and she didn't like the feeling it was giving her. Jane caught her eyes across the room, holding them for a moment. It appeared they were both feeling the same sense of foreboding and unease over Heimdall's reluctance to share news of Asgard. Thor was right—they definitely needed to be prepared for anything.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes** : YAY! Another chapter! And with a bit of foreshadowing! I'd like to thank those that reviewed again (eterna-romantica03, Emma3mikan, & Miko Road). I replied to those that did not have their PM feature disabled. Again, please leave me constructive feedback! I am _very_ interested in what you have to say, questions you may have, and any ideas you might have for later chapters! You can also tell me if you catch a spelling or fandom error. Sometimes I miss them on my numerous read-throughs! Until next time!  
xx DustNight


	3. Part Two: Winter

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter is coming so late! I ended up traveling home for the holidays much sooner than planned. Again, I am still looking for a Beta so please forgive any mistakes I missed and let me know if you would like to be my beta! I must thank those of you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story so far! I love this chapter because it shows Hermione's vulnerable side, as well as her gumption to get what she wants! Thanks for reading!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** _In the age old fight of good versus evil, two souls converge in a battle to stop the end of all worlds. With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye? Will they be forced to sacrifice everything they've ever wanted in order to save the nine realms or will love prevail?_

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part Two:** Winter  
 **Song Recommendations:** "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox Twenty, "Wait it Out" by Imogen Heap, "What are you doing New Year's Eve?" – Clay Aiken

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _In the end, only three things matter: how much you loved,  
how gently you lived, and how gracefully you let go of things not meant for you_."  
-Buddha _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Winter

"Come _on_ , Ron. It would be _fun_!"

Ron sighed and rubbed his face with his hands as Hermione glared at him from behind her desk. She was currently trying to talk her flat mate into having Darcy, Jane, and Thor over for New Year's Eve. She didn't want anything extravagant, just some appetizers, a small meal, and drinks. Ron was digging in his heels on the subject though, not wanting to go all out even though she had been perfectly clear there was no reason to do that. She continued glaring at Ron's freckled face until he seemed to cave a bit.

"But I thought you were going to the Ministry Ball like you always do. That's what Harry and Ginny are doing. Mum and dad are watching all the kids." He was really grasping at straws now.

"I usually do go, yes, but I decided against it this year…" For good reasons too.

Suddenly, Ron's face clouded and he frowned, giving her that sympathetic look he was so very good at. "You're not going because Draco is getting that award." She briefly closed her eyes, trying to block out Ron's puppy dog eyes. He felt bad for her and that hurt more than anything. It always did coming from him. They had too much of a past. Sometimes she wondered how they managed to be friends, let alone flat mates.

"I just…don't want to have to see them together like that again."

"I understand." And she knew he meant it. She knew that he completely understood the fact that she could not stand the sight of Astoria kissing Draco as he accepted his award for contributing so much time and money to restoring the Ministry these past fifteen years. He knew this because there were times when Hermione even struggled to deal with Pansy, and that was why he never participated in any displays of affection while she was around. It wasn't entirely fair to Pansy, but she appreciated it all the same. She even did her best to leave the two alone while Pansy was at the flat. She didn't want to intrude or make either feel any more uncomfortable than need be. "Alright, let's have them over for New Years. Who knows, it might be the best time we've ever had. I'm not sure Pansy is going to go for it, but I'll see."

"Did you two have plans already?" Hermione leaned forward, suddenly feeling uncomfortable that she might have ruined something special they had been going to do together. She may be lonely and slightly intrusive, but she was far from being the type of person to force people to change theirs plans to make her own work.

Shrugging his shoulder and causing his blue robes to bunch up, Ron shook his head. "Not really. Pansy just wanted a relaxing night, I think. We didn't really discuss it much."

"Well, let her know she won't have to do anything unless she wants to. I can make the dinner and Jane said she and Darcy would bring dessert. If you two just want to make a salad or bring some rolls? That would be fine—oh and bring some wine! I think we're out at home…" She trailed off pulling some parchment towards her to get started making a To-Do list. She expected that Ron would get up and head back to the joke shop, but instead he kept sitting there quietly, causing Hermione to look up and quirk an eyebrow at him. "Was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

Ron had begun to twist his hands together in his lap, a sure sign that he felt uncomfortable and was unsure of where to start. She set aside her paper and quill, folding her hands together on the top of the desk and leaning forward, giving him her full attention. Ron normally didn't have such a hard time talking with her about anything, so Hermione knew this must be important, or worse, bad news. When he still didn't say anything, she cleared her throat and snapped, "Well, what is it, Ronald?"

"I, um, I have some news I wanted to talk to you about…it's not bad really, but I wasn't really sure how to bring it up." He stopped fiddling with his hands and placed them flat on his thighs, making Hermione nervous. She swallowed, throat suddenly dry, worried for no clear reason. She nodded, indicating for him to continue with whatever he had planned on telling her. "So, I have been thinking about this for quite some time, but I wanted to talk to you first." Hermione suspected she may know what he was going to say, but she let him continue without interrupting. "Pansy and I have been dating for a while now…and I was thinking it might be time for me to propose to her, finally."

Ron flinched as Hermione rose abruptly, her chair flying back against the wall with a crash. Instead of anger, though, Hermione flew around the desk and pulled Ron to his feet before enveloping him in a brisk, bone crushing hug. After the initial shock wore off, Ron relaxed into the hug just before she released him. "Oh, Ronald, I am so glad you're finally going to make an honest woman of her! Nine years is an awfully long time to keep a girl waiting!" She gave him a wink before perching herself on the front edge of her desk. Ron's cheeks flushed a bit, but he smiled nonetheless as the kindness his longtime friend was showing despite their past.

"Thanks, Hermione. I was kind of worried to tell you, you know, given everything we've been through." He scratched nervously at the back of his neck, worried he had said the wrong thing after all. Instead of being angry though, Hermione merely grinned.

"Ron, I get that we have our long, difficult past, but you and Pansy love each other so much. I can't imagine anything better than you two finally getting married after all these years. She really has been quite patient with you, after all. So have you gotten a ring for her yet?" Hermione tucked a curl behind her ear, suddenly remembering the days when Draco and she had been together. She blinked rapidly, trying to remove such thoughts from her mind. Her heart suddenly began to beat rapidly as he reached into the pocket lining the inside of his robes and retracted a small, slightly worn box. Shakily, she reached out and let him drop the tiny box into her hand. Meeting his eyes briefly, she flipped it open and gasped. Inside rested a simple silver band with a medium sized priness cut diamond. Flanking the diamond was an emerald on one side and a ruby on the other. It was a beautiful way to show the blending of Slytherin and Gryffindor. "Ron," she whispered. "This is absolutely perfect. Pansy is going to adore it."

Letting out a great breath, Ron beamed. "Really? You think so? I was so worried it might not be big enough or elegant enough for her." Hermione shook her head quickly from side to side, effectively cutting him off.

"No, it's exactly what I think she needs from you." Snapping the little box closed, Hermione tilted her head as she turned it around in her palm, examining the worn box. "Ron, exactly how long have you had this ring in your pocket?" She glanced up to see Ron looking a bit sheepish.

"Um, well, maybe a little over a year…"

Her eyes grew wide at that realization. "Ronald Weasley! How dare you keep that ring for so long and not propose to your girlfriend!" She was floored by his admission. She shook her head in astonishment as she handed the ring box back to him. "Why on Earth haven't you proposed yet?" Hermione was still perched on her desk, but she leaned back gripping the edge so she wouldn't fall.

"Honestly, I was just afraid of your reaction." Ron stood then, reaching out and pulling Hermione up off her desk. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore, Hermione." He tucked that curl that always managed to rest on her check back behind her ear and looked into her eyes. For a split, unbelievable second, Hermione feared he was going to kiss her, but he leaned back a smidge and the moment was gone.

"You won't hurt me," she whispered breathily. "You never have."

Ron closed his eyes as if he was in pain, his hands resting on Hermione's shoulders. She could feel the warmth from them radiating comfortably into her bones and remembered all the times when he had held her close before. "Not intentionally. Do you ever wonder what might have happened if we'd stayed together, Hermione?"

She shook her head again, watching as he opened his blue eyes. "No," she lied. "Our love story was over a long time ago, Ron. We've both moved on and—" her breath hitched and she struggled to hold onto her composure as tears began to coat her eyes. Hermione coughed to clear her throat, unable to go on anymore. A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. Ron moved closer once more and used his thumb to gently wipe it away before tugging her into his arms.

"You're going to find someone soon, 'Mione." He whispered into her ear and placed his chin on the top of her head and held her like so many times before, but this time it was different. This time it was more of a goodbye than the goodbye they had actually had all those years ago. They stayed like that for a while, and Hermione was glad for his embrace. She needed, no _craved_ , human contact more than she had thought. It had been quite some time since she'd had someone to be with. She always projected the appearance of being a strong, independent woman, but everyone needs a companion once in a while. When she finally had her emotions under control, she stepped back, his arms dropping gently to his sides. He too looked a bit rough around the edges, but she didn't comment on it. Instead, she gave him a reassuring, but watery, smile and walked with him to the door.

"I know I will, but thank you for being so considerate. I'll see you later at home, okay?" He nodded solemnly, but snapped a small grin on his face before gently bumping her shoulder with his fist.

"See you later, Hermione." He left then, and Hermione quietly closed her door, resting her forehead against its cool surface. She wasn't the type of person to let her emotions take over, but this time, she did. She let the cacophony of sadness, anger, jealously, and resentment flood through her body as tears began to run from her eyes. She really _was_ happy for Ron and Pansy—they deserved the love they had for one another. Turning around and letting herself lean on the door, Hermione had to admit she was even happy for Draco and Astoria. Pushing away from the door, she went back to her desk and sat down once more. What she _wasn't_ happy with was the fact that she suddenly felt like she was all alone in this world and that there was probably not a single soul walking this Earth meant for her. She knew plenty of people who lived perfectly happy lives on their own, but she just didn't want to be one of them.

Deciding to push her feelings aside, she needed to get back to work. Ron and Pansy were going to get married and have oodles of, probably, red haired children. Draco and Astoria had Scorpius. All her friends, except Darcy, were paired off and happily enjoying their lives. Hermione just needed to find a way to deal with her own loneliness. Determined not to worry about this any longer today, Hermione picked up her fallen quill and instead returned to making her list of supplies and plans for New Year's Eve.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Laughter sounded from the other room while Hermione prepared to bring out the dessert trays that Darcy, Jane, and Thor had brought for the evening. Dinner had gone smoothly, despite the fact that Pansy had declined to attend. Ron would be leaving around half past eleven to join her and her family at their estate in northern England. The kind man that he was, Ron had promised to attend still despite the fact that his fiancée, yes they had gotten engaged on Christmas, would not be in attendance. Hermione smiled ruefully at that—she thought, once again, that Pansy would be furious that Ron was choosing his ex over her. Cringing at herself, Hermione levitated the two trays and made her way back to the living room that doubled as the dining area. Ron was sitting in his favorite recliner and Thor and Jane were cozy on the loveseat. Hermione and Darcy had been sitting on cushion sized pillows at the coffee table.

Darcy made to jump up from the floor. "Hey, let me help you with those!" She gestured at the floating trays laden with cookies, mini cheesecakes, and tarts. Hermione waved away her protests.

"I've got it, Darcy. Witch, remember?" She pointed at her chest dramatically and everyone shared a laugh at that, Thor thrusting his beer into the air. It was really quite interesting how easy going Hermione's three new companions were when it came to magic. After the initial shock and interest had worn off, they never questioned the spells and incantations she used at the lab or when they were hanging out together. In fact, Thor wanted Hermione to possibly meet someone by the name of Wanda who apparently had her own magical abilities as well. Hermione was still unsure about meeting any of the other Avengers or superhumans as she had no plans of ending up some sort of S.H.I.E.L.D. experiment by mistake. Jane agreed with her on this, and had urged Thor to keep her abilities a secret until they were certain no harm would come to her, her friends, or the rest of the Magical community.

The three guests watched as she gently lowered the trays on the table before bursting into applause. "I will never get used to how amazing your powers are," Jane commented scooping up a mini cheesecake and taking a bite. "I've always had such a fascination with magic—to find out that it is real still blows my mind."

"I'm definitely jealous how quickly it takes you to clean and get things done." Darcy was crunching away on some cookies and smirking at Hermione because earlier in the week, Hermione had decided to use her magic to clean the lab. It was absolutely filthy! Darcy had sat by in amazement as papers, books, and garbage all magically moved around her until everything was in its rightful place. "If I'd had been able to do that as a teenager, my room would have been spotless."

"Teenager?" Jane questioned, "What is your excuse now?" This set the new group of friends into a fit of laughter once more, Ron laughing louder than everyone.

"I'm a wizard and my room was _never_ spotless growing up!" Hermione nodded tapping him on the knee with her wand.

"I can attest to this…it was a pigsty!" Smiling up into his face she continued, "His mother was always threatening to take away his flying privileges!" Ron shoved her gently with his palm, causing her to topple over in her drunken state and sending them both into a fit of giggles. After a moment, the red head offered her a hand and pulled her into a sitting position once more, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes once settling back into the chair.

"Flying privileges," Darcy asked earnestly, leaning forward. Jane and Hermione shared a pointed look.

Gesturing though the air in front of him, Ron simply said one word: "Broomsticks." Darcy looked like a child on Christmas morning at the prospect of flying on a broomstick. The next forty minutes were spent discussing the different ways there were to travel in the Magical world, and Ron bringing out his two broomsticks to show everyone. Darcy shrieked in delight when he mounted one and flew once around the living room causing Hermione to scowl and scold him for flying inside. Hermione tried explaining the historical aspects of flying, but Darcy wasn't interested. She wanted to get on the broom and fly herself. Obviously, without magic, she couldn't, so Ron promised to take her flying sometime soon once he weather cleared up.

The funniest part of the conversation was the small pout Thor had on his face when he tried to compare using Mjolnir to take flight to flying on a broomstick. Everyone stared at him for a moment before Jane patted his leg and said, "Your hammer is very impressive, Thor." Darcy was the one to fall over laughing that time at the insinuation her friend had just made. Even Thor had to laugh at himself. The four refilled their drinks and had a few more desserts, sharing stories about the past as the time ticked closer to midnight.

At eleven thirty, Ron made his leave, wishing everyone a happy New Years, and hugging each of the ladies and shaking Thor's hand. Things got a bit quiet after that, so Hermione pulled out a few of her Magical photo albums to show her new friends. Unsurprisingly, they were all amazed at the moving pictures so Hermione had to explain how they used a special potion to develop the film. Jane asked if she would show her how to do it and Hermione agreed that she would. She had been teaching Jane about Potion making and Herbology as well. Granted, Jane's abilities were stilted due to the lack of magic, but she could do the basic parts while Hermione used her magic to get them to the finished product. It was fun sharing the Magical world with these people. They already knew and accepted that there were other things out there in the universe so it made understanding possible between them all.

At ten seconds to midnight, Hermione grabbed a bottle of champagne and a basket of crackers as they began to count down to the New Year. They all chanted loudly, Hermione shooting numbers from her wand: "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" The four of them cheered as Hermione set off fireworks, Jane and Thor kissed, and Darcy popped the crackers one by one, confetti flying through the air.

"Happy New Years," Hermione gushed giving Darcy a one armed hug while attempting to pour champagne into four levitating glasses. Darcy kissed her cheek, drunkenly, and took one of the filled glasses. They turned to pass overflowing glasses to Jane and Thor only to see Thor dropping to one knee in front of his girlfriend, her hand coming up to clutch at her neck. Darcy gasped and grabbed onto Hermione's arm causing champagne to splash over her hands, bubbling as it went. Hermione's eyes grew misty at the sight before her.

"Jane," Thor began, taking a small white box from inside his jeans pocket. "While our time together so far has been short, it has been filled with many adventures, laughter, and much love. I am always looking towards the future, and I cannot see a future for me without you in it. That is why I gave up my birthright to be King of Asgard—I have chosen to be with you, now and for always. I know that no matter what hardships or darkness I may face, they will never destroy me because I have you by my side. You are the light of my life, Jane Foster, and I am asking you to please, be my wife."

Tears already cascading down her fair cheeks, Jane nodded enthusiastically, crying out a strangled, "Yes!" before throwing herself down into Thor's awaiting arms where he slipped the ring from the box onto her finger. They hugged briefly before Thor gently tilted her chin up, their eyes going closed as lips met in a intense kiss that made both Hermione and Darcy blush. Hermione elbowed Darcy and they backed away a bit, but didn't make it far before Jane jumped to her feet barreling at the two of them. She nearly took them down in her excitement to share an awkward three person hug with them. Darcy made a face and pretended to wipe stray tears off the front of her blouse, but she couldn't help the smile spreading across her face.

Hermione, while perfectly happy for her friend, couldn't help the iciness she felt in her heart. That was one more friend paired off. At least she still had Darcy—they could enjoy the single life together. Deciding to be a good friend, Hermione reached out and snagged Jane's left hand in her right. "Alright, let's see how good a job Thor did." She shared a smirk with Darcy as Jane blushed and Thor averted his eyes. He had nothing to worry about though; the ring was absolutely stunning. The band was antique gold with two bands intertwined that resembled vines. The diamond embedded in the top was so bright it appeared to be glowing, and Hermione suspected it might be.

Darcy let out a low whistle as Jane turned her hand from side to side, the ring glinting in the light of the room. "Damn, Thor, this thing is gorgeous. Where in the world did you find a ring like this?"

Chuckling deeply, Thor walked forward and slowly wrapped his arms around Jane's waist from behind, who turned slightly to stare lovingly up into his face. "It is not of this world. It belonged to my grandmother." Hermione had been right, it had magical, other worldly qualities to it. Idly, she wondered if Jane might let her examine it more closely at the lab. "My grandmother left it for me to share with the future Queen of Asgard. Even though I am not to be King, father still allowed me to have it for you."

Finally finding her voice, Hermione planted a smile onto her face. "Congratulations, you two. Shall we toast to the New Year and your engagement?" She raised her glass, smile cemented on her face, and waited for the others to join her. Darcy gave her a sideways glance, but with a minuscule shake of her head, the woman turned her attention back towards Jane and Thor with an expression on her face that clearly indicated she would ask Hermione to discuss this sooner or later. She suspected the former. Finally, all four of them thrust their champagne glasses into the air with a loud, raucous, "Happy New Years!"

Downing her glass of bubbly in one long drag, Hermione allowed the alcohol to numb her insides and the ache she was feeling once again. Maybe this would be the year she found her soul mate as well. Closing her eyes, Hermione sent out a silent wish that to the cosmos that she wouldn't have to be alone for much longer. When she opened her eyes, the glint of Jane's ring caught her eye, almost as if it were winking at her. Knowing that couldn't be true, and blaming the copious amount of alcohol she'd allowed herself to consume once again, Hermione ignored that buzzing of intuition in her blood and mentally rejoined the party with her friends.

Later, as Hermione stood holding the door of the flat open saying goodbye to her friends, Darcy turned back and gave her a serious look. "Do you want me to spend the night, Hermione? You know, so you don't have to be alone." She appreciated Darcy's offer, but pursed her lips and shook her head, hair swishing back and forth.

"I'll be okay, Darcy, but thank you. I'm just going to bed anyway." The corner of her mouth lifted in a smile. "I'll see you at the lab either on Saturday or Monday."

Staring at Hermione with a hard expression, Darcy finally nodded and flipped her scarf up and around her neck before pulling her hat down further on her head. "If you're sure. Goodnight!" Hermione gave a short wave and watched as Darcy followed Jane and Thor down the steps and out onto the nearly empty London street. With a sigh, she shut and magically secured the door. Deciding that the clean-up could wait until morning, she extinguished the lights and went back to her bedroom where she promptly fell upon her bed, still fully clothed. Too numb from sadness and alcohol to even shed a single tear, Hermione slipped into a deep sleep plagued with startling dreams of a tall, dark haired man with gleaming green eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few weeks later, Ginny and Hermione sat having lunch together at their favorite café. Outside, the mid-January sky was threatening to snow again, but inside was toasty warm and for that they were grateful. Ginny was filling Hermione in about the trip to Bulgaria she would be going on the following week for an article she was writing on their Quidditch team. Rumor was that Krum was planning on retiring and becoming their head coach. Well, Hermione knew it was more than just a rumor since the two still kept in contact, but she wasn't allowed to share such confidential information, even with one of her closest friends. Instead, she sat there patiently listening to one of the topics she abhorred most and tried to revise some research notes for Jane while nodding her head occasionally so Ginny didn't think she was being completely rude.

Finished with the notes, she pushed them aside with a sigh, and reached for the last bite of her turkey sandwich. Ginny had, luckily, moved away from the topic of Quidditch to yet another unfavorable one. "So," she began, "Are you coming to Pansy and Ron's engagement party this weekend?" Ginny eyed Hermione carefully as she took a dainty sip of her afternoon tea. Hermione wiped her mouth with her napkin and set it aside before tugging her robes closer around her more for comfort than warmth.

Finally, unable to avoid the question any longer, Hermione heaved a sigh, her fringe fluffing away from her forehead. "I don't think so, Gin. I really won't be welcome. Pansy didn't even come to our New Year's Eve party and they were already engaged by then!" Hermione winced and clutched at the side of her head, then rubbed at her temples gently with her fingers.

Concern clouded Ginny's face. "Are you alright?" Worry lines crinkled her forehead as she watched her friend apprehensively.

Hermione closed her eyes briefly before opening them and grabbing for her purse, rummaging around the magically extended insides for some aspirin or Headache Potion. She growled, agitatedly, when she realized she had neither. "I'm fine, really. I just haven't been sleeping well since New Year's and the lack of sleep is causing me some migraines." Shoving her bag away in annoyance, she glanced up to see Ginny handing her a small vial of green liquid: a Headache Potion. Hermione smiled gratefully, taking the vial and downing the fowl tasting liquid before chasing it with the last of her tea.

Ginny looked up from examining the check. "Why haven't you been sleeping well?" She placed some Muggle currency down and pushed back her chair, Hermione following her lead. They headed out into the cold, both throwing the hood of their robes up over their heads. Hermione waited until they had made their way from the busy street the café sat on before continuing the conversation.

"I don't know…I've been having such weird dreams. They're always the same too, but they don't happen every night." She blushed, suddenly feeling silly for sharing such a thing. She wouldn't admit it to Ginny, but sometimes the dreams were a bit, well, steamy. She glanced at her friend quickly, hoping she believed the pink tinge upon her cheeks was from the cold and not the inappropriate thoughts that came to mind when she thought about the dreams.

Even more concerned about her friend, Ginny tucked her arm into the crook of Hermione's elbow and pulled her closer in the cold street. "What kind of dreams, Hermione? You don't think they're anything serious, do you?" Hermione suspected she was referring to the types of dreams Harry used to have. Honestly, she had worried about that at first, but with the way the dreams were starting to be, she just thought it was time to get a new man in her life. Apparently, her body had needs that were not being met, like, at all.

In response, she shook her head violently, almost knocking her hood off. "They're very disjointed for the most part. Flashes of light, bits of sound, and gleaming green eyes. I can't make anything of it. There is also a man." Ginny perked up at this.

"A man? What does he look like?" They were nearing the Leaky Cauldron where Ginny would enter and proceed to _The Daily Prophet_ office in Diagon Alley. Hermione scrunched up her face, trying to recall the man from her dreams. It was difficult because, like she said, the dreams were incomplete flashes.

"He's tall, very tall, with dark flowing hair. I think he's wearing some sort of armor, but I can't tell. And the green eyes, well, I'm fairly certain they belong to him." She was more than fairly certain. She had woken up flushed and panting wantonly from staring into those gleaming, green eyes more times than she could count on one hand. She refused to even think about the dirty, delicious things she imagined this man doing to her. Some nights it was almost as if it were really happening.

"He sounds handsome," Ginny playfully said as they stopped in front of The Leaky Cauldron. "Well, just promise me that if these dreams get any stranger, or if you headaches get worse, you'll go see a Healer, okay?" Ginny turned and held onto Hermione's forearms tightly as she stared into her chocolatey eyes. Hermione smiled and nodded her head before saying that she would make sure to take care of herself. Satisfied, the redhead opened the door to the bar. "Are you going to the lab tonight?"

"Yeah, I had planned on it. I want to drop off the research I revised and get a book I left there." She gestured to her purse where she'd tucked her work after lunch. Ginny nodded once and gave her a smile.

"Alright, well give me a call or floo over for dinner if you don't end up staying too late." The promise of a homemade dinner sounded rather enticing, so Hermione thanked her friend and they parted ways for the afternoon. As Hermione made her way to the public restroom that would grant her access to the Ministry, she couldn't help but think about that green eyed man and what her dreams may mean. She flinched as another pang of pain stabbed her head, but it dissipated just as quickly as it came. She truly hoped that whatever was going on with her subconscious would end soon. The lack of sleep was really starting to pay a toll on her emotionally and mentally. Besides, she had too much work to do than to bother with migraines and silly, wet dreams.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later that afternoon, Hermione stepped out into the falling snow, ignoring the flurries that fluttered around her as she pulled her hood up and ducked into an alley way to Apparrate to Jane's mother's house. Turning on the spot, she transported herself to the lab, arriving safely behind a large tree with a "pop". Her head had not bothered her since earlier in the day and she was grateful of that. Looking about quickly, Hermione decided it was safe to come out, and walked briskly towards the red brick house. Hermione entered the six digit code into the keypad by the door, satisfied when it beeped and the door clicked allowing her to gain entry. She entered and secured the door behind her once more, the locks clicking into place mechanically.

She glanced about, but all was quiet in the little house so Hermione opened the basement door and called out. "Anyone here?" A small grin graced her features as both Jane and Darcy yelled up from below. Removing the traveling cloak she wore, Hermione placed it on the hook by the door and magically dried her feet before heading down the old, narrow staircase. She blinked into the brightness of the lab where she found Darcy perusing a Thai take-out menu and Jane revising some star charts. Jane glanced up with a pinched look on her face, but a smile on her lips before returning to work angling a protractor against her calculations.

Darcy tossed the menu aside and flipped her boot clad feet off the desk she was sitting at. "Hey, Hermione. Didn't think you were coming in today." She took her phone out of her pocket then and began browsing who knows what. Dropping her bag on the desk, Hermione picked up the discarded menu, feeling slightly hungry.

"I wasn't going to, but I finished those notes you wanted, Jane" She glanced back at Jane who simply nodded but never took her eyes off the star charts. Hermione raised her eyebrows at Darcy who sighed heavily.

"Any chance you'll use those fantastic magical powers to help me make some tea or something," Darcy asked gesturing back up the stairs and giving a pointed look to the moody Jane. Taking the hint, Hermione nodded and led the way back up the rickety old stairs. Darcy slammed the basement door loudly behind them causing Hermione to nearly jump out of her skin. "Thank God that you're here. I can't take Jane's brooding anymore!"

Instinctively, Hermione went to the sink opting to fill the kettle the Muggle way instead of with her wand so she and Darcy would have more time to talk. "What's wrong with her? She did seem a bit…preoccupied."

" _A bit preoccupied_? Seriously?" Darcy threw her hands into the air, pacing back and forth in front of the refrigerator, effectively blocking Hermione from getting the milk out. "She's been in a right state since Thor left three days ago."

Hermione abruptly stopped placing biscuits on the tea tray and turned to face her friend, hair whipping about her shoulders. "He's not back yet?" Darcy shook her head and crossed her arms, leaning against the refrigerator. "Doesn't he normally return within the same day? That's what Jane told me when we were talking about the Bifrost." Confusion and apprehension was apparent on Hermione's face and it worried her that it was reflected back from Darcy's as well.

"Yes, and I think that's what is bothering Jane so much. I'm not exactly sure how the time difference works, but if Jane is worried about how long he has been gone, something is wrong." Darcy pushed away from where she was leaning and walked over to help Hermione finish putting biscuits on the tray since Hermione appeared to be frozen in place. Her mind was working a million miles a minute. If Thor was gone this long, something significant must be happening on Asgard. For a brief, blinding second, Hermione's head seared with pain and she saw a flash of gleaming green eyes. Grabbing the counter for support, she heaved in a breath before she could topple over. "Hermione? Hermione are you okay?" Darcy's voice cut through the jumble in her mind, jolting her back to reality.

Gasping for breath like she had run a marathon, Hermione blinked her friend back into focus. "Yes, my head has been bothering me all day. I'm sorry if I scared you." She took in Darcy's pale face and wide, blue eyes searching her own face for any indication she was going to go into another dizzy spell, or whatever was happening to her. "Why did Thor want to visit Asgard this time?" She jumped slightly when the kettle whistled, causing Darcy to give her a calculating look. She averted her eyes as she used her wand to pour the boiling water into their three teacups.

Darcy plopped teabags into each one, making sure each was to their liking with milk and sugar. "It wasn't a planned visit. Apparently, Heimdall requested his presence but he didn't say why." Magically cleaning up the mess they'd made, Hermione furrowed her brow, thinking carefully about what exactly might cause Thor to be needed back home for so long. Perhaps, there was discordance in the Realms that needed to be taken care of. But wouldn't King Odin be able to sort that out? She voiced her concerns to Darcy who merely shrugged, unsure of the goings on in Asgard enough to be able to answer her inquiries.

Levitating the tea tray in front of them, Hermione led the way back downstairs unable to shake the uneasy feeling that had begun to slowly creep through her veins like a slow working poison. It was a relief to reach the bright, welcoming lab once more, even if Jane was now sitting at the table, elbows scrunching up the star chart as she rested her face in her hands. "Perk up, Jane!" Darcy chimed, clomping down the last few steps in her high-heeled boots. "Hermione has made us some tea with her magic, just like you like it." The last few words were shot at Hermione with an added wink. Hermione shook her head, rolling her eyes as the tray landed softly on an empty spot at the table.

Looking up sadly, Jane said a quiet 'thank you' before silently sipping her tea. Her two friends shared a worried glance before drinking their tea as well. Deciding to break the uncomfortable silence, Hermione cleared her throat, setting her half empty teacup aside. "Jane, I'm sure he'll be back soon. He's been gone a long time before, right?" She ignored Darcy's glare, her inner curiosity winning the battle over her conscience.

"He has, but not since he told Odin that he wanted to give up the throne." She set her cup down roughly, glaring at the star chart in front of her angrily as if it had somehow offended her. "He could have at least taken me with him if he was going to be gone so long. We have a wedding to plan, after all!" She nearly shouted the last bit, glaring daggers at her companions who stared back shell-shocked at her uncharacteristic outburst. Breaking suddenly, Jane sighed thrusting her left hand through her soft, brown hair. She laughed slightly when her engagement ring got tangled. "I'm sorry, you two. I don't mean to take my frustration out on you. I'm just nervous he won't come back for who knows how long."

Nodding with understanding, Hermione watched as Jane tried to disentangle her Asgardian ring from her hair. When the ancient relic was free, she made to put it back on her finger causing the light to hit it just so. The light from above hit the diamond causing it to glint, throwing a sparkle of color around the room. The light reflected into Hermione's eyes and suddenly she was falling off her lab stool, flashes of light blinking behind her eyelids and pain burning through her head. This time, though, the pain did not fade quickly, it lingered and she found herself thrust into a memory of a dream: cackling laughter, blue skin, cold air, and those damned glaring green eyes.

It was the screaming that brought her out of the fit—and she was shocked to discover it was her own, grating up out of her throat like she was dying, or worse like she was back in Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix looming over her with that knife. Darcy was sitting next to her, saying something Hermione could not understand over the roaring in her ears. Jane was looking down at her as if she was an experiment, and with a start, she realized she was. It was the ring! It was the ring that started all of this all the way back on New Year's! There certainly was something special about it, and she knew that Jane would allow her to study it now for she could see the same desire to learn its properties reflected back at her from Jane's concerned eyes.

When her screaming subsided, and the exhaustion overtook her, she was glad to have both Jane and Darcy there with her. The two of them helped her upstairs to the living room where she managed to lie down comfortably on the couch. After a half hour of complete and utter silence while she sipped a cool glass of water and avoided their heavy stares, she finally decided to speak. "Okay—" She had to stop and clear her throat which as raw and gravelly from all the screaming. "Okay, go ahead and ask. I know you want to." Darcy whipped her head around to stare at Jane who had not taken her eyes off of Hermione since the moment the fit had begun.

"Why do you think you had some sort of seizure when my ring flashed in the light?"

Hermione pushed herself up on the flowered couch, the red flannel blanket Darcy had haphazardly thrown over top of her falling down her body. She blinked slowly, meeting Jane's eyes, steady and unwavering. She tilted her head causing her tangled curls to flop half into her face and smiled grimly. "I have absolutely no idea, Jane. Your guess is as good as mine." She paused, swallowing roughly, her throat rough like sandpaper. "One thing I do know," she continued, "I can't shake this feeling that something big is going to happen, something horrible." None of them knew what to say to that, so they sat there as the darkness from outside crept in until Darcy was forced to click on a lamp.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione did the responsible thing and decided not to attempt _Apparition_ home which meant she was stuck at Jane's since their fireplace wasn't connected to the Floo network for obvious reasons. After ordering Thai for dinner, Jane made sure she was comfortable enough on the couch with plenty of fluffy pillows and an extra warm down comforter. Jane slept in her mother's room and Darcy stayed in the spare so she wouldn't be alone in the house all night. They had finally gone to bed around midnight after making a list of different possibilities for the cause of Hermione's episodes. Being the kind hearted person she was, Jane had not returned her gorgeous ring to her finger despite Hermione's protests that it wasn't fair. She'd insisted she could avoid looking at it, but Jane had put her foot down. She refused to be the cause of distress for her friend.

Once the quiet had settled over the house, indicating Darcy and Jane had either fallen asleep or lost themselves on their phones in bed, Hermione attempted to sleep. Unfortunately, sleep would not come for her. She tried and tried and tried but to no avail. All she managed were a few restless moments here and there which were plagued with the same recurring dreams she'd been experiencing for weeks. Hermione spent most of the night staring out the big bay window as the snow fell quietly to the ground. She imagined it piling up on the frozen ground and jolted upwards as a flash from her dreams played out across her sight. She was running through a snow covered terrain, no…she was being chased by someone or something! Just as she tried to picture it completely, the flash slivered away when she blinked her eyes.

Hermione shivered and wrapped the comforter around her tightly at the cold feeling that crept upon her skin. Goosebumps freckled her flesh under her borrowed pajamas, causing her teeth to chatter. The flash had seemed so real and suddenly she felt angry that she had no idea what was going on in her mind. Was she having hallucinations? Was she just having very vivid dreams? Or worse, was she seeing the future? If that was the case, she sure didn't recognize that icy blue world that plagued her. And she certainly didn't know any tall men with dark hair and green eyes…well, except for Harry of course. Morning arrived, bright and gray, finally, and knowing that getting any more sleep would be a waste of time, Hermione threw back the blankets and headed for the kitchen door. She slipped on her boots and donned her cloak, flipping the hood up over her frizzy hair as she stepped outside into the crisp morning air.

Inhaling deeply, Hermione cast a warming charm wandlessly before finding her way behind the tree she always used as a destination point. She dug her cellphone out of the deep pocket inside the cloak and browsed her apps as she leaned against the tree. By the time she had caught up on the morning news, today's weather, and her friend's lives on their social media, the sun was properly shining in the sky and the warming charm was beginning to rapidly fade. Deciding it was about time to head back inside and get dressed before heading home, Hermione opened her contacts and decided to give Harry a call. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Hermione. You feeling alright today?"

She suspected Ginny had filled her in about what happened at lunch yesterday. Suddenly feeling guilty for keeping last night's 'seizure' from him, she scrunched up her face and readied herself to tell him the tale. "Yeah, Harry, I'm alright, I guess. There is something I want to tell you though, and actually something I should probably have talked to you about weeks ago when it first started." She recast the warming charm and dove into her tale starting with New Year's Eve and ending with what happened last night. "So, that's why I stayed here a Jane's. I didn't think it would be a good idea to try and _Apparate_ , you know, after all that."

Harry had stayed mostly quiet through her explanation, only making noises now and then so that she knew he was still listening. He had grumbled something about Healers at the mention of the possible 'seizure', though. The silence that met her when she stopped talking was deafening. "Harry? Are you still there?"

"Why didn't you come to me?"

Hermione worried her bottom lip with her teeth as her stomach turned to lead at the cold accusing nature of his words. "I just—I thought they were just dreams at first. It wasn't until yesterday evening that I knew for sure it was visions of some sort." She paused and closed her eyes, trembling even though the warming charm kept her from being cold. "Harry," her eyes opened slowly, taking in the snow around her before she went on hesitantly, "I'm scared. I'm seeing things I shouldn't." It was the first time she had admitted this aloud. Despite the chill that ran down her spine, Hermione managed to feel relieved to share her suspicion with her very best friend.

She heard Harry inhale deeply and exhale long and slow. As he did this, she watched a few birds fly overhead, searching the snow covered ground for an unlikely breakfast. "I've been where you are now, Hermione. Seeing things in your head, hearing voices no one else does, uncertain whether or not you're going crazy. I've _been_ there and back so many times I've lost count." The reality of his words made her feel guilty, and she wished she'd been open from the very beginning. "So do you think this Asgardian relic is the key to your problems?"

Sinking back into the safety of the tree, she cringed slightly as the dampness from the melting snow sank through her cloak as the sun rose higher. "I do. When Thor proposed to Jane and I saw that ring for the first time I knew there was something special, no, _magical_ about it. New Year's was the first time the dreams came to me. Honestly, Harry," Hermione said with a chuckle, "I thought I was just lonely." A bright blush crept onto her cheeks at that admission and she was glad he could not see her face. "We're planning on examining the ring more closely but first we need Thor to return so we can ask him more about its origins."

Across the phone lone, Hermione heard Ginny tell Harry she was taking Albus and Lily to Molly's before heading to work. She listened quietly as Harry told his wife goodbye and kissed her quickly. "So Thor hasn't returned yet?"

"No, and it's been days now. Jane and Darcy are starting to worry that he might not come back. Apparently, Heimdall requested his presence personally."

"This is all related, isn't it?"

Gently batting a curl off her cheek, Hermione sighed, eyes falling shut once more. "It's very likely."

Her best friend's next words surprised her for Harry had never before shown any interest in her study of Astrophysics. "So, what do we do next?" Eyes flying open at hearing Harry wanted to help, Hermione took a moment to process her thoughts.

"More research, Harry. That's where we start. Jane has already promised not to wear the ring around me even though I insisted otherwise. I don't want Thor to get offended, but she said he has grown to care for me as a friend and will understand completely."

Harry had just started to say something else when the back door was flung open, crashing against the brick exterior of the house. Raised voices caused Hermione to peer gingerly around the tree, wand at the ready. Eyes widened in surprise to see Thor striding towards the front of the house followed by Jane and Darcy, the latter trying desperately to keep up. Jane was gesturing wildly with her hands and Thor kept shaking his head violently back and forth.

"Hermione?" Harry's worried voice broke her out of her stupor, and she hid herself once more.

"Shhh, for a moment Harry. Thor is back—he must have returned in the night. I'm trying to hear what he and Jane are arguing about. Something is happening." Her friend mumbled an understanding so she crept along behind the line of hedges until she was close enough to hear unimpeded by distance. Instinctively, she crouched behind the hedge, wand still in hand, and listened hard to the heated conversation on the other side.

"Thor, you _just_ got back from Asgard, why do you have to return so soon? What about me?!" Jane was half screaming at her fiancé, tears glimmering in her worried eyes. Thor stopped, closed his eyes, and slowly turned to face her.

He opened his eyes slowly and took her gently by the shoulders. "Jane, you must try to understand, there is something mysterious happening on Asgard. Heimdall suspects my father had been compromised and I have to agree. I talked with him myself and he does seem, not himself. I must return and find out more about this. I came to tell you so you would not worry." Thor brushed a stray tear from Jane's cheek, pleading with her to understand with his eyes.

After a brief moment, Jane glared up into his handsome face and stomped her foot into the snow. "Thor Odinson, how dare you plan to leave me, your fiancé, here alone on Earth while you run off to Asgard again for who _knows_ how long!?" She jabbed him angrily in the chiseled chest with her dainty finger numerous times causing him to flinch, more from the gesture than pain. "I'm coming with you this time, you great oaf!"

Thor merely blinked once, twice, three times before backing away and shaking his head, his hands coming up in front of him. "No, Jane. It's much too dangerous. I am not even sure what the situation entails as of now."

Jane glared daggers, both hands on her hips. "I wasn't asking." The lovers stared at each other for a heated moment before he ran a hand agitatedly through his flowing, blond locks.

"It is decided then."

Jane smiled, nodded her head happily at being able to join Thor on his trip home. She turned to Darcy who had surprisingly kept her mouth shut this entire time. "Darcy, can you hold down the fort?" Darcy gave her friend an appalled look before throwing her arms into the air.

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting you go off to Asgard without me again!" Jane blanched, stepping back startled before the grin overcame her face once more. Smirking, Darcy threw her hand up and Jane joined her in an epic high five. "You hear that, muscle man? I'm coming too. You're not whisking my friend off to certain death without me this time."

Thor growled deep in his chest, knowing he was outnumbered. "Fine, but you both are to be careful. No running off without me. Asgard can be dangerous, especially now when we know not what is going on." He was gravely serious, causing the smiles to flicker and then diminish from the women's faces. Jane placed a comforting hand on his forearm.

"We understand this is no laughing matter, Thor."

They were quiet for a moment, all thinking of what might be awaiting them in the other realm. Finally, Darcy broke the silence. "What about Hermione? We're supposed to find out about your ring." She pointed at the sparkly relic on Jane's hand. Thor and Jane exchanged a meaningful look which ended with Thor shaking his head once and Jane pursing her lips. "We'll leave her a note. Hopefully, we're not gone long and I can find out some information on my ring while we're there."

Darcy frowned, but walked back towards the house, saying that she would tape the note to the lab door and lock up before coming back out. Hermione, legs burning from her crouch, stared out through the hedge branches, her mouth agape. "Harry, they're all going to Asgard—and they're leaving me here!" She whispered this harshly to her friend, betrayal gnawing at her gut. How could they travel to Asgard without her? Why would they leave her here when they knew she needed to go there for answers about her condition?

" _What_?" Harry whispered back, uneasiness in his voice. "You can't go to Asgard, Hermione. What about your job? What about all of us?" Hermione wasn't listening though. Darcy had come back outside, shutting the door securely and standing with Jane and Thor as they prepared to depart this world.

"Harry, I have to do something. They think I left. They think I went home. If they go now, I'll never have another chance! Something is about to happen and I know they're going to need my help!"

"Listen to me, Hermione!" Harry was yelling now, but she wasn't listening because Thor was talking at the damn sky! He was asking Heimdall to open the Bifrost. If she didn't hurry, her opportunity would be lost forever. She hurriedly stepped back from the hedge, nearing the edge of the property.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Clutching her phone in one hand and her wand in the other, she ran forward with everything she had, bounding over the small hedge just as the Bifrost, more glittering and beautiful than Hermione could ever have imagined, shot down out of the sky. Hermione landed roughly inside the circle of the rainbow colored force field, pain shooting up her legs.

The other three never even noticed she was there as they flew through the portal to another realm. Hermione tried to take it all in, but before she could really decipher what was happening, she landed in a golden room that opened to the sky—but it wasn't her sky—it was _Asgard's_ sky. She blinked and glanced around, finding Thor, Jane, and Darcy standing further in front of her looking up at a dark-skinned man with magical eyes.

This man, _god_ , was not looking at the three people addressing him though. Those magical eyes were fixed resolutely on Hermione as she stared back with her own wide, frightened eyes. A smile spread slowly across his lips, making his eyes twinkle even more. He inclined his head towards once her before speaking. "Welcome to Asgard, Hermione Granger."

Hermione's cell phone clattered uselessly to the ground.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes** : I can't promise I'll have time to update next Sunday, but I promise the next chapter will be up before the New Year! Enjoy your holiday everyone! Again, thanks to those that reviews (TheHungryWolf and Love and Dead). Please leave me a review. It's your continued interest that keeps me writing!  
xx DustNight


	4. Part Three: The Revelation

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year, everyone! I ran out of time yesterday to finish editing this, but here it is! Also, it took me forever to pick the perfect quote to set the tone! I absolutely love this chapter! We finally get to see Asgard…and LOKI! So much excitement and angst! Well, enough of my rambling…go and read! And please don't forget to review. Special thanks to those of you that favorited, followed, and reviewed ( _Alice1985, Emma3mikan, and nostalgiakills_ ). Your continued interest keeps me motivated!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** _In the age old fight of good versus evil, two souls converge in a battle to stop the end of all worlds. With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye? Will they be forced to sacrifice everything they've ever wanted in order to save the nine realms or will love prevail?_

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part Three:** The Revelation  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Boom Clap" by Charli XCX, "Haunted" by Evanescence, "Monster" by Lady Gaga, and "Weight of the World" by Hurts

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _Revealing the truth is like lighting a match.  
It can bring light, or it can set your world on fire_."  
—Unknown _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Revelation

Heart pounding so loudly she was sure they could hear it back on Earth, Hermione opened her mouth to speak, to say hello or _something_ , but all she could do was stare in wonder at the all-knowing defender standing before her. Thor, Jane, and Darcy whipped around to gape at her as well—Jane and Darcy gasping at the realization she had somehow made the trip through the Bifrost with them. She stumbled forward, seemingly off balance after the transition from another realm. Jane rushed forward, arms outstretched. "Hermione!" She grasped her upper arms and examined Hermione with her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Thor was speaking quietly to Heimdall, but she caught the words: 'return', 'witch', and 'unsafe'. Suddenly angry, Hermione pushed past Jane, stormed past Darcy, and stopped right in front of the God of Thunder.

"I thought we had an _understanding_ , Thor? I thought you were in agreement that my magical abilities could help Jane with her research?" She glared at the stubborn god, awaiting his answer. When he did not reply, she raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips just like his fiancée had done earlier. "What makes you think that I can't take care of myself here? I fought in a _damn_ Wizarding War!" She stomped her foot on the marble surface in childlike fashion. "I've been petrified, cursed more times than I can count, and tortured until my throat bled from screaming!" She was screaming now, Hermione realized, but she refused to be sent back down to Earth just because she was a witch. "In fact," she said walking a circle around Thor, lifting her face to smirk into his shocked one, "if there is something magical or out of ordinary going on here, I am probably going to be more use than you can even imagine. Isn't that right, Heimdall?" She stopped, her robes swishing about her as she twirled her wand through her fingers and grinned up at the dark-skinned man.

Everyone there turned and looked up at Heimdall as well, wanting to know if he knew something that they didn't. In reality, they realized he knew more than he could tell, but that didn't stop them from hoping he would share even the tiniest bit of his foreknowledge. Heimdall's head lifted as he regarded the witch before him. It was a bit of a surprise when he removed his hands form his sword and walked down until he was nearly toe-to-toe with Hermione. She didn't even blink. She didn't back away. She didn't even _breathe_. She simply waited as he assessed her carefully, those magical eyes delving deep into her soul. Eventually, he backed away and turned to Thor, his face grim but determined.

"Lady Granger speaks the truth. Sending her back now would be a grave mistake for she has skills beyond yours and mine which will help in determining what is going on with the All Father."

Thor growled and turned away from Hermione and Heimdall, his anger making the air crackle around them. It wasn't until Jane stepped up to him and laid her head on his arm. "Thor, Hermione is our friend, and if she and Heimdall say she can be of help to us, why can't she stay?" She peered up into his blue eyes, hoping he would see things with a bit of common sense. It was uncommon for him to act in such a manner these days, but it did happen from time to time.

With a sigh of frustration, Thor turned and kissed the top of Jane's head gently before walking over to stand in front of Hermione. He looked her over—wand in hand, fierce look upon her face, and fighter stance. Nodding more to himself than to her, he inclined his head. "I apologize, Hermione. You are right, of course. Your abilities are an asset to us. Please, forgive me."

Hermione blinked up at Thor, her anger slowly dissipating until all that was left was gratification. She was glad he had apologized for she did not want to fight with him. She wanted to help him and this kingdom. If something horrible was going to happen like her intuition indicated, then she was glad to have him on her side. "I accept your apology, Thor." She grinned at him, an energy shining in her eyes. "I only wish to help, and maybe do some research while I'm here." He smiled and clasped her shoulder merrily causing them both to laugh, effectively breaking the tension that had enveloped them.

"So," Darcy chimed in from the back where she had kept silent the entire time, "are we going into Asgard or not? I'm starving." Jane and Hermione laughed whilst Thor merely shook his head.

"Yes, let us get horses and ride to the palace." Thor began leading the way, bowing his head at Heimdall as he passed. The three ladies replicated the gesture of respect as they walked out onto the Rainbow Bridge. Hermione didn't know where to look first as they ventured across the glittering bridge. She wanted to get down on all fours to examine the hard surface that looked like it was made out of light and electricity. Next to her, Darcy was staring up at the slowly darkening sky.

She leaned over and whispered to Hermione, "Wasn't it morning just like half an hour ago?"

A smile graced Hermione's lips. "Remember, Asgard is in a different place in the universe than Earth." She pointed skywards. "Look, those stars are not our stars. You won't find the Big Dipper or Cassiopeia in this sky." Darcy kept her gaze towards the sky as they continued onward. "No Sirius either," she added with a sad sigh.

"I told you, Darcy, to take a look at those star charts I've been working on." Jane looked back over her shoulder from where she was walking hand in hand with Thor. Hermione noticed that occasionally there were parts of the Rainbow Bridge that looked as if they were stitched back together somehow.

"Thor, what are these ridged areas on the bridge?" She gestured to one as they passed it. Thor sighed heavily, his eyes softening a bit in the twilight.

"When I returned after New Mexico, Loki was threatening to go out and destroy other worlds, so I destroyed the Rainbow Bridge with Mjolnir." He held up the hammer as if to emphasize its great power. Hermione felt a chill run down her spine at the mention of Loki. He was gone now, died helping Jane and Thor fight off the Dark Elves, but his presence still haunted this realm. "It took much time to repair. Luckily, my mother had magic of her own and was able to help stitch it back together again." Hermione wondered if she would be able to make the seams any less apparent if given the chance. She would have to bring that up at another time as they had reached the end of the bridge.

There were two majestic horses available for them to use at the gates of Asgard, Thor mounted the white one, pulling Jane up easily behind him. He peered down and asked Hermione, "Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

She scoffed, and mounted the raven colored horse gracefully. "If I can ride a broomstick, Hippogriff, _and_ a Threstral, a horse will be no problem." Darcy snorted, and scrambled up after her.

"I'm glad you can, because god knows I have no idea how to steer this thing."

Once they were all settled, Thor kicked his horse into a trot, and Hermione followed suit. They cantered through the city, the triangular palace growing closer with every second. The people of Asgard cheered as Thor rode by, and a few times, Thor thrust his hammer into the air. He was clearly loved by his populace which was important if you may have to rule the kingdom one day. Years from now, there was no doubt that he would once Jane was gone and Odin passed on as well. Hermione's heart panged unpleasantly at that reality. Thor had given up being king so he could live out life with Jane, but her life was deceptively shorter than his own. He would be forced to watch her die, but he'd chosen it all the same. Hermione would not wish that kind of life on anyone. She watched uneasily as Jane snuggled into Thor's back with a happy smile and closed her eyes as they continued their way past businesses and houses galore.

"Even when riding a horse, they find a way to be disgustingly romantic." Hermione giggled at the whispered words Darcy spoke from behind. It was true, Jane and Thor were made for one another. It took no effort for them to stay happy together. They began to slow their steeds as the gates appeared before them. The guards let them in without any issue, bowing their heads to acknowledge Thor's stature. Once Hermione had helped Darcy down from the great horse, they turned and followed Jane and Thor up the stone steps leading into the palace. The four stopped in the entryway and Hermione let out a small gasp of awe. It was absolutely stunning. She hadn't seen such beauty since Hogwarts. Gray and rose colored marble and stone pillars flanked the walls.

Thor turned to face them and gestured down a long hallway. "We must first go to see my father and explain why we're here." Jane's face fell and Hermione and Darcy shared a curious look. Seeing their confusion, he backtracked a bit. "Obviously, we must leave some things out. We will explain that you are here to conduct research. We shall not share what exactly it is we are specifically researching." He turned the full force of his stare upon Hermione and added, "And we most certainly will not reveal what you are." She nodded solemnly, understanding the importance of this precise detail. "Do we all understand?" Once they all agreed, Thor began to lead the way down the hallway.

It wasn't until they were nearly to the large doors at the end when Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, panic constricting her chest. Darcy turned, saw her panic stricken face, and tapped on Jane's shoulder to get her to stop as well. "What's up, Hermione?"

Eyes wide with fear, she gestured down at herself. "I can't meet Odin in my pajamas!" They all took in her appearance. Sure enough, she stood there without makeup, hair a tangled snare, in a pair of plain black yoga pants and a gray t-shirt with her winter boots and traveling cloak overtop. She looked a hot mess, as Darcy would say—and she did.

"You look like a hot mess."

Glaring, Hermione seethed, "Thanks a lot." She shot Darcy and Jane an accusatory glare. "Some of us did not have the privilege of preparing for this journey."

"What the hell were you doing outside in the snow wearing your pajamas anyway?" Darcy asked, confusion clear on her face.

"I was talking to Harry on the phone. I thought the cold air might clear my head a bit."

"Well, that's part of the reason we're here to research. We have to figure out why this ring is causing you issues." Jane made sure to cover the ring of which she spoke as they discussed it so that Hermione would not be affected by the diamond.

Frantically, Hermione made to pull out her wand and change her clothes magically only to be stopped by a gentle hand on her arm. She glanced up into Jane's worried eyes. "If you do that, Odin will be able to sense your magic. We'll be found out right away."

Hermione stared at Jane for a long moment before sighing, her shoulders deflating. "What do I do then?" She was looking desperately at Thor, hoping he could help her out. She always got a bit irrational in stressful situations. Her mind flashed back to when she, Harry, and Ron had been stuck in the Devil's Snare. To this day, they still made fun of her for forgetting she was a witch.

Tilting his head, Thor evaluated her appearance, looking for a way to ease her anxiety. "My father will know you are from Earth, so he may not mind how you are dressed. Darcy, can you help her tame her hair?" Darcy nodded and pulled an elastic hair band from her wrist. She surged forward and immediately began trying to get Hermione's tangles pulled back into a braid of some sort. "Now, if you just button the front of your jacket and untuck your pants from your boots, you will look plenty presentable." Jane helped with her garments as Darcy put the finishing touches on the braid she had finagled out of Hermione's tangled curls.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione shook her head with a pinched face. "Alright, how do I look?"

Thor cracked a grin and walked forward until Hermione was forced to stare up into his dazzling, blue eyes. He grabbed her in a bone crushing bear-hug that reminded her of Ron and mumbled into her ear. "You look fine, Hermione. Now will you relax?" She nodded and chuckling, Thor placed her back on her own two feet. Jane linked an arm with her and began to drag her forward, Darcy trailing behind them. "Come now, you three. We have some explaining to do. Once we are in front of my father, follow my lead and do exactly as I do."

The closer they got to the throne room, the louder Hermione's heart seemed to beat. She worried that Odin would not believe their story and throw them out, or worse, into the dungeons. She had heard Thor talk of the dungeons before and she did not wish to ever step foot in them. Before she knew it, the tall, golden doors were before her. Thor explained who his guests were to the guards flanking the archway, and then the doors were opening in towards the wide, golden throne room. Hermione heard Darcy let out a low whistle as they followed Thor forward. She took in the high, vaulted ceilings that reflected down onto the gleaming floors which had intricate Norse designs swirling through them. It was so breathtaking that Hermione forgot, for a moment, about why they were there and the butterflies in her stomach. She was reminded, however, when she slammed, ungracefully, into the back of Darcy. Darcy snorted and helped her avoid toppling over, which she appreciated. She then allowed her eyes to rest on the golden throne before her where Odin, Protector of the Nine Realms, was seated with his staff in hand. She barely had time to register the King of Asgard before Darcy was yanking her down by the arm to kneel before him. She glanced over to see that her companions all had their heads bowed with one hand fisted over their hearts. She replicated the gesture so Odin would not find her disrespectful and order her out before she'd even had a proper examination of him.

Once she was certain she was not to be reprimanded, glancing up through her fringe, Hermione observed Odin with his curly gray hair, wrinkled face, and eyepatch in quick succession before trailing down and fanning out. He appeared old, frail even, but his posture and stance suggested otherwise. Odin held a sort of presence that made Hermione step back and do a double take. Fear. That was the word to use. Odin evoked a fear deep within her that was surprising considering all the stories she had heard about him in the past. There was most definitely something wrong going on here. Heimdall and Thor had been right about that. She swallowed, doing everything in her power to suppress her magical abilities from this powerful god. With a start, she was surprised to discover that he was staring at her unwaveringly. Using all her willpower, Hermione hid her powers even deeper inside her magical core so that they were undetectable, even to her.

Upon realizing that he had been caught staring at her, Odin let a slow smirk slide onto his face and he turned his gaze to his son. "Thor, I am surprised that you have returned so soon after your last departure, and with… _guests_." He dragged out the word as if they were scum on the bottom of his armored boot, and Hermione wanted to glare and lash out in disgust, but she contained herself, respecting the authority he supposedly deserved. Odin's gaze fell upon his son like a ton of bricks and Hermione wondered how he did not topple over from it. Years of patience and practice she supposed. "Why have you brought them here?"

Thor stood, and indicated that they could all do so as well, before stepping forward under Odin's gaze. "Father, you remember Jane Foster?"

Odin nodded at Jane. "I do, it is a… _pleasure_ …to see you again, my dear. Welcome back to Asgard." Jane quietly thanked him with a small nod of her head before Thor continued introducing them.

"I have also brought Lady Darcy Lewis and Lady Hermione Granger, both of whom are interns and friends to Jane and myself." Thor gestured towards them and Hermione felt Darcy go rigid next to her as Odin scrutinized the both of them. It was then, as the All Father leaned forward with narrowed eyes to inspect the two of them that Hermione first saw it—a tiny glimmer—around the edge of Odin. It was gone before she could fully determine what it was, but she was certain it would appear again. Thor continued, "They have come, along with Jane, to conduct some research regarding the cosmos. Jane has been working with star charts and blueprints of the universe since the Convergence, but she needs time to see these things in person to further and finish her research. Darcy and Hermione plan to assist her in order to get this research completed within a reasonable timeframe."

Hermione was impressed with the lie that fell so easily from Thor's normally honest lips. Her eyes snapped back to Odin when he spoke, his voice dripping with malice. "I _see_. It is a bit _suspicious_ that you had no plans to return when we spoke earlier this morning before your departure. What brought about this sudden change of mind?" He raised his eyebrows at his son, who merely blinked causing Hermione's stomach to drop. Luckily, Jane took matters into her own hands, placing a delicate hand on Thor's forearm before stepping forward to face Odin directly.

"That would be my doing, sir. I—we, wanted to share our exciting news with you. You see, we've gotten engaged and wished to celebrate with you and the kingdom, if that was alright." Odin's sharp eyes flickered down to view the intricate Asgardian ring on her hand before returning to her face. She smiled sweetly and reached back so Thor would take her hand, before settling in at her side. "I did come with the intention of conducting some important research, but I thought it was time to publicly share the news of our engagement."

Hermione held her breath as she waited for Odin to contemplate Jane's reasoning. He leaned back in the golden throne and regarded the couple with wizened eyes before gesturing for them to come closer. "Let me see how my mother's ring suits you, my dear." Hermione let her breath out slowly, praying this was his way of saying he believed their story. Jane walked forward and then up the stairs of the throne, her left hand extended. Hermione made sure to keep her eyes averted from the glittering ring so she didn't get set off into one of her fits again. It would not do well to go into convulsions whilst trying to sell their tale. She did well though, pretending as if she were examining the intricate surroundings. Odin gently took Jane's hand in his own, tilting it this way and that before releasing it with a smile. "I believe the Rime Diamond has found a most perfect home upon your delicate hands, Lady Foster." He let out a sigh, relaxing against his throne once more. "Now, I believe revelries are in order. Tonight, we will have a feast in your honor!" He beckoned his guards forward before retuning his gaze to the four of them. "Go get settled into your rooms and prepare yourselves for this evening. We wouldn't want the kingdom getting the wrong impression from the Earthlings now would we?"

Hermione shivered as his stony gaze fell upon her once more. The chill ran right down her spine and she couldn't suppress the quake her body displayed. Odin smirked and straightened his back proudly at the fear she displayed. However, the fear vanished when she once again saw the faint greenish glimmer outlining the King. It was her that smirked this time, immediately seeing the fraud as he was. She knew one thing for certain, as they took their leave of the throne room—King Odin he was not. This imposter was using a Glamour Charm—a powerful one—to disguise themselves. Hermione would have to disclose this information to Thor carefully so as not to upset him and cause a scene. Once they were securely locked away in their rooms, Hermione would tell all. They had an imposter to unmask…and a huge mystery to solve. _What happened to the real King Odin?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few hours later, Hermione found herself bathed and properly donned in Asgardian clothing. She twirled around in front of the ornate, full-length mirror in her private chambers trying to decide if she looked as beautiful as she felt. Her dress was a deep, blood red. The material felt both liquid and heavy on her body. The strapless dress and hugged her curves on the way down as the bustier underneath thrust her breasts nearly up to her neck. She wished she could use magic to lessen the tightness, but she and Thor had decided she should not use magic of any kind until the unmaking of the imposter king. Turning and looking over her shoulder, Hermione admired the lace that overlapped the top but faded as it went down the gown. It flowed outward once it hit her hips making Hermione feel like she was going to prom or a Ministry ball. She could not deny how beautiful it made her feel though. The ladies in waiting had even managed to tame her hair into a loose, but elegant knot at the back of her head. Little curly wisps of hair accentuated her demurely painted face. She smiled, red tinted lips tilting upwards at herself in the mirror.

Finally, turning away from her reflection, Hermione stepped into the vintage gold heels and headed for the door, mentally checking to make sure she had everything before going across the hall to collect Darcy. Her wand was secured to her sheath, re-fitted to attach to her leg and the red lip-tint was tucked securely inside the bustier, cutting into her skin from the tightness. She threw open the door and crossed the empty hall to knock on Darcy's room. She heard a 'come in' from within so she pulled the golden handle outwards, revealing Darcy's bedchamber. The woman in question was standing at the foot of her queen sized bed, hands on her hips, and glaring at Hermione.

"I look ridiculous." Hermione had to disagree. She felt her dark haired friend looked absolutely stunning. The gown was a strapless dark violet ensemble. The upper part was sprinkled with small diamonds while the rest just flowed smoothly to the floor.

"Darcy, you look fantastic. Honestly." Hermione walked forward, her own dress swishing about her so she could poke at the diamonds on Darcy's dress. "Look at the diamonds!"

Darcy ran a frustrated hand through her long, dark hair that was curled slightly. "I'm going to damage this thing, I know it, Hermione. Why on Earth would Jane let them put this much money on my body." Hermione merely shrugged, her corset digging into her.

"No idea, but at least you can get away without a bloody corset. I'm going to suffocate before the night is through and I'm the one who has a big job to do." It was true, after they had all settled in, the four met in Thor and Jane's chambers to discuss their next move and so Hermione could reveal what she had found out. Thor had absolutely no idea who could be disguised as his father, but wanted to know immediately. However, Hermione had insisted they wait until dinner that evening which would be served for them before the ball began. She was very anxious that whoever was behind the mask, so to speak, would retaliate with deadly force. It was lucky she was so well trained in defensive magic. She guessed the Wizarding War plus her many years working for the MLE had prepared her well for this sort of thing.

Darcy flopped onto the edge of her bed, leaning back on her hands. "Well, hopefully, once you de-mask the imposter, we can get things sorted and I can take this dress off. But I love these shoes!" She kicked her right leg forward revealing her foot clad in a glass slipper not unlike the ones depicted in _Cinderella_. Hermione had to laugh at her friend, reaching forward and helping her up.

"They really are beautiful. Now, come on. We have work to do. Jane and Thor said they would meet us at the main dining room, wherever that is." Under her breath, Darcy said something about probably getting lost in the palace, but they managed alright. Within a few minutes they spotted their friends waiting outside a golden archway with the hallway permeated with the delicious scent of cooked meats. It made Darcy's stomach growl setting the two women into a fit of laughter.

Thor raised an eyebrow at them once they had stopped in front Jane. They ceased laughing the moment they took in Jane's appearance. She was wearing a golden silk dress with off the shoulder sleeves that puffed up just slightly. The top was trimmed with a slightly darker lace and she had a small diamond tiara upon her head that matched her ring perfectly. Small golden stars dangled from her ears and twinkled in the light as she smiled her Darcy and Hermione. Grasping at the skirt, she gave them a nervous glance. "Do I look alright? Thor says I am more beautiful than the sky, but you know how he is." The couple shared a private smile as she glanced back over her shoulder at him, Darcy making a fake gagging noise. Hermione poked her in the ribs fighting her own smile as Darcy playfully slapped her arm away.

"Ignore Darcy. You look exactly like a future queen _should_ look, Jane" Hermione fidgeted, worried she still might give the game away. Thor smoothed out his trademark armor and gestured towards the doorway.

"Now that it's settled we all look perfectly fine, shall we get this over with?" Nodding, they all entered the dining room, the women's heels clicking softly on the glossy marble floor. Hermione only managed a quick look at the long cedar table flanked with delicious smelling food before her eyes fell upon the so-called king. He watched their entrance with piercing eyes that made Hermione completely nervous. She did not miss the glimmer surrounding him as he readjusted himself at the head of the table. Thor bowed his head upon reaching the chair at his right hand. Jane stood at the seat next to Thor, so Hermione and Darcy walked around the other side, sitting opposite of them. Probably more out of necessity than fear, Darcy allowed Hermione to have the seat to the left of 'Odin'. While this would make things easier later, it caused Hermione's heartrate to accelerate and her mouth to go dry.

"Ah, now this is much better," he said indicating their attire. "All eyes will be on you at the revel this evening." He turned and regarded Thor and Jane specifically. "Your engagement feast will be remembered for years, or until your wedding, of course."

Jane bowed her head briefly, a tentative smile gracing her lips. "Thank you for allowing us this celebration, sir. We are truly grateful." Hermione swallowed dryly, she wondered if there would even be a party once she removed his Glamour charm. From this close proximity, she should tell exactly how strong it was. The others showed no inclination that they were able to see the faint glimmer of the charm so she suspected that it was due to her being a witch that enabled her to catch the deception. The fraud must have to cast it daily for it to settle onto his original form so resolutely. Idly, Hermione thought that Polyjuice would be much easier to maintain than a Glamour charm. As they all took their respective seats for dinner, worry stabbed at Hermione as she wondered if her Earth magic could even compare to the magic this person was using.

The meal began easily enough, all of them digging into the delicious, fragrant food while keeping up the conversation. Odin mostly ignored Hermione and Darcy, addressing Thor and Jane to discuss the revel, their plans for a wedding here on Asgard, and if they planned on having a celebration on Earth as well. Thor described to Jane what an Asgardian wedding would entail, and although to Hermione it sounded completely overwhelming, Jane seemed to accept her positon with poise and grace. She almost seemed excited at the prospect of a royal wedding, a point which caused Darcy to poke Hermione in the ribs with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend and tried to keep her mind on the task at hand.

They had planned to talk Odin into a conversation where he might be tempted to gloat about his deception, but so far Thor had been unsuccessful in this task. With the end of the main course inevitable, Hermione raised her eyebrows and gave Jane a pointed look. Jane gave her the tiniest of nods in return and leaned over to whisper in her beloved's ear. A slow smile spread across his tanned face before he briefly kissed her cheek and turned towards the head of the table. Hermione saw his right arm tense as he gripped Mjolnir under the table in preparation of what was to come. The supposed king did not notice as he was drinking deeply from his goblet of red wine. Hermione also used this time to release her wand from its sheath beneath her gown and prepare herself for what she had to do.

Her heart was pounding in her chest now, thumping so loudly she could hear it above the tinkling of Darcy's silverware as she finished her last few bites of veal. Her wide, brown eyes shot to the king's as Thor cleared his throat so she would be ready to remove the charm without a second's hesitation. "I was curious, _father_ , when are you planning to end this charade?" 'Odin' leaned forward in his chair, his one good eye glaring at Thor before swiveling to take in the other faces at the table. Jane sat stoic next to Thor who held himself in a fighter stance despite being seated behind the table. Hermione imagined white knuckles were gripping that heavy, heavy hammer beneath the table. That eye traveled briefly past Darcy's pale worried expression before settling on Hermione's determined expression.

Inhaling deeply through his nose, the imposter slid a sinful smirk onto his lips as he pushed back from the table, the ornate wooden chair scraping against the marble floor. Hermione felt Darcy flinch next to her at the hateful noise, but did not let her own expression change. She watched as he used the armrests to stand, towering over them all, trying to remain in control of the situation. "I am afraid I know not what you mean, Thor. You will need to enlighten me as to what you are referring to." He held onto the golden staff, but Hermione could tell he did not need it to support his body. The glimmering of the Glamour was sparkling as this magical being tried to remain calm enough to hold the illusion. She watched with morbid fascination as Thor too stood from the table, clearly the taller of the two gods. The Asgardian prince took one long stride forward until he was face to face with the perjurer who narrowed that single eye and tilted his chin up in defiance.

Gripping his hammer tightly, Thor gestured at the man's deceitful form. "'Tis time for you to reveal your true form, imposter. We know you are not what you appear to be." Thor raised Mjolnir above his head, the air beginning to crackle around them.

A cackling laugh escaped the fake king's mouth as he stepped back, away from Thor and his fury. He opened his arm's wide and sneered at them all. "Come now, Thor. Surely _you_ of all people can figure out who I _really_ am?" Unable to determine who was really in front of him, Thor allowed his fury to take over, lifting his hammer higher above his head with an angry roar. Jane and Darcy jumped from their seats, running towards the back of the chamber so they were safely away from the inevitable fight. "What are you waiting for?!" Magic pulsed outward from the imposter, knocking over chairs and nearly extinguishing the sconces lighting the room. The situation was getting out of hand too quickly. Hermione abruptly stood from her seat, effectively knocking it over.

"Enough!" She screamed, brandishing her wand and using a silent spell to shut and lock the doors to seal everyone inside. Immediately, pounding could be heard from the guards trying to gain entrance. "Thor, lower your hammer before things get further out of hand than they already are." She held her left hand out toward him still in dueling stance, right hand holding her wand steady and her eyes never leaving the imposter's. He was breathing rapidly, his chest rising and falling in quick succession. The Glamour charm seemed almost alive as it shimmered, the imposter's face screwed up in anger and assertion to keep it coating his body for as long as possible. "Now," she said, "are you going to reveal yourself, or may I have the honor?"

Teeth bared and chest heaving, the imposter gestured down his body. "Go right ahead, my dear. If you dare to see who I _really_ am." That evil glint sparkled in his one eye and Hermione felt a twinge of fear that reminded her of when she was tortured by Bellatrix. Shoving those thoughts down with a swallow, Hermione chanced a glance at Thor who was still holding that hammer firm in his hand. He nodded, giving her permission to remove the charm and she turned her full attention back to the villain across from her. Inhaling deeply, Hermione gripped her wand securely before swishing it through the space in front of her. The air rippled gold and green as the Glamour melted from the body in front of her. She held her breath as a tall, pale man with scraggly black hair and gleaming green eyes was revealed to her. His pointed face was full of malice as those gleaming eyes set their full attention on Hermione who realized quickly who this man must be.

"Oh…"

The word escaped her lips as if she had been punched in the stomach, a sick feeling of terror overtaking her body. She stumbled backwards, grasping at the top of a chair for support, wand still clutched fiercely in her hand. No one in the room said a word as the realization of the situation enveloped them completely. Hermione opened and closed her mouth multiple times before she was able to find words to speak. Those gleaming eyes. That long, black hair. His smooth, pale skin. She knew who he had to be of course, but she had seen this man before—in her _dreams_.

"You—you're—"

His laughter filled the air as he stood erect and spread his arms wide, presenting himself to them like a holiday gift. Chin snubbed into the air, his lip curled up as he took a menacing step towards Hermione, her wand hand beginning to feel wet and clammy with sweat. She never took her eyes from his face as he pointedly made his way to stand not two feet in front of her. Panic gripped Hermione as he leaned down so he was staring openly into her startled face.

"I am Loki of Jotenheim, and I am _very_ pleased to finally meet you face-to-face, Hermione Granger."

The next fifteen seconds seemed to last longer than normal as the room dissolved into chaos. First, Loki raised his hand as if to reach out and touch Hermione, but he never got the chance. Hermione threw up a powerfully fear induced wandless _Protegro_ launching the God of Mischief backwards off his feet so that he landed in a crumpled heap upon the marble floor. Ignoring the terror inside her chest, she surged forward with a series of complicated wand movements that securely bound and gagged Loki, incapacitating his ability to use his magical abilities for the time being. She then backed as far away as possible as the horrible realization of the situation made bile rise at the back of her throat. Hermione crashed into the table, still laden with the aftermath of their meal, causing a half empty goblet of wine to tumble to the floor. Her chest was heaving, and she could barely breathe thanks to the overly tight feeling the corset under her gown caused, but she kept her eyes fixed on Loki's as he glared up at her from the floor.

"You said he was dead."

Thor moved forward from where he had stood frozen, shock still evident on his face. "I thought he was. Jane and I watched him die. He died in my arms." Thor crouched down, setting Mjolnir solidly next to his leg, and gripped Loki's green leather covered shoulder to give him a rough shake. Loki's hair cascaded about his face from the force of the movement, his eyes sliding into slits of anger as Thor peered into his face. "He tricked us— _me_." He grabbed his adopted brother by both shoulders and pulled him into a standing position before slamming him into the wall. "You used your bloody illusions to make me believe you died so you could take the throne in my place. I MOURNED FOR YOU, LOKI!" Thor raged into the pale face before him, spittle spraying from his mouth. Loki did nothing but blink in return, infuriating Thor even more so he threw him to the floor once more before turning to pace the length of the table.

It was Darcy who voiced the question on all of their minds. "So, does this mean Odin is _dead_?"

"If you have murdered father, Loki, I will not spare you even another second to breathe before striking you down!" Thor stopped pacing and surged towards the mischievous god.

"Odin is still alive." Everyone froze and turned to stare at Hermione.

"What? How can you possibly know that, Hermione?" Jane had stepped between her fiancé and his deceitful brother. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she gazed intently at her friend. "He could have been dead all this time and we never would have known"

Hermione, heart still pounding, pushed away from the table and took a few tentative steps towards Loki. His gaze slid from Thor to her as she approached. "Oh, I am quite certain Odin has been kept alive. I'm right, aren't I, Loki?" In response, he narrowed his eyes and struggled to free himself from the bindings she had retrained him with. Those eyes of his were almost glowing with anger.

"But why would he do that?" Darcy asked, tentatively walking a bit closer to their prisoner. "If he wanted to take the throne, why not just kill Odin and take it anyway?" She stopped next to Thor and Jane who were staring at Hermione waiting patiently for her to explain her theory. Hermione smiled and crouched in front of Loki, her gown scrunching up around her. Inside, every instinct was telling her to _run_ as she stared right into his green eyes as she began to explain.

"Oh, it's rather clever, really. In order for Loki to keep up the perfect illusion of Odin, he would need the King to be kept alive. You see, our memories of people fade if we don't see them from time to time. While in our minds we may feel that they are just as we always remembered them, in reality they are slowly sliding into the memory we _want_ to keep of them. So," she continued, tentatively pushing his straggly black hair from his face so she could see him better, "Loki kept Odin alive so he could go and see him once every one or two weeks to ensure his replication was exactly as needed to fool the entire kingdom." She smirked as his eyes lit up at her deduction. "Now, we just have to ask him where he's been keeping Odin all this time." She stood back up, smoothing her gown of wrinkles as she backed calmly away from Loki this time.

"He is prone to lying, Hermione. How can we know if he is telling us the truth?" Jane asked. Hermione glanced around at all of them still in their revel attire.

"I think we should relocate for the time being. Thor, can you inform the guards that we're going to need to reschedule the feast for another night? I have a way to guarantee Loki tells the truth, but it may take a while to question him." Thor nodded before extracting himself from Jane and exiting the room.

Darcy stepped up to Hermione and stared down at Loki with her. "How are we going to get him to come willingly with us?" Hermione thought for a moment, tapping her chin with her wand. She eyed Loki carefully before smiling.

"Easy." She pointed the wand at Loki, his eyes widening the tiniest fraction. " _Stupefy_!" He went limp on the floor and Darcy snorted with laughter.

"What the hell did you do?" Jane gasped, creeping forward to nudge him with her sparkling shoe.

"He's not dead, Jane. I just put him to sleep for the time being." Thor returned then, unsurprised to see that Loki was now unconscious.

"I have sent the guards off to deal with the feast. We should have clear passage to the bedchambers." Shutting the door behind him once more, Thor crossed his arms and glared down at the unconscious Loki.

"So…is no one going to mention the fact that Loki said it was a pleasure to meet Hermione face-to-face?" Darcy shrugged, shaking her head and gesturing towards the woman in question. "What the hell did _that_ mean?"

"Hermione, have you met Loki before?" Thor stepped forward, draping a muscular arm around Jane who was staring at her as if trying to read her mind.

Sighing, Hermione decided to come clean about her dreams. Blushing, she averted her eyes and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear. "I may have left a few parts out when I described my dreams to you and Darcy last night." She glanced down towards where Loki lie, grateful that those gleaming eyes of his were still sealed shut. "Please, understand I never thought my dreams would become such an important factor in all of this."

"It's alright, Hermione. None of us could have imagined this scenario when we woke up today." Jane's words were a comfort, and immediately Hermione felt more relaxed about what she had to share.

"Okay, well, ummm." She stuttered to a stop, her cheeks flaming and eyes glistening with tears for some unknown reason.

"Come on. It can't be that bad, right?" Darcy chimed in, perching herself on the edge of the table and popping a grape in her mouth like it was popcorn at the movies.

"The dreams could be quite… _intimate_ at times. There was more than one occasion where I found myself participating in sexual acts with the dark haired, green eyed man. I now know that of course this man was Loki, but I never in my wildest dreams thought that the other person was experiencing the same things I was!" She stopped to take a breath, glad that the tears had cleared from her vision. "We were together many times, and it had felt so…so _real_! It was like he and I were made for one another—like we were two halves of one soul that melted into one when we were together." She stopped, breath coming in quick rushes. "I just thought I was lonely."

They were quiet for a moment before Darcy pushed away from the table and came to wrap her arms around her, the red and purple of their gown skirts mixing about their legs. Hermione did not cry, but she felt near tears. Jane too left Thor's side to come and comfort her friend. It had taken quite a lot of share those secret dreams aloud, and in front of Thor no less. After a few moments, Thor cleared his throat and Hermione gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry. I promise not to keep anything from you again. Especially when it comes to this situation."

"Girl," Darcy began, "that is entirely all right, but, damn, I wish I had some superhot and sexy wet dreams with someone as handsome as Loki!" Jane let out a harsh breath.

"Darcy!"

"What? It's true." She pointed at the motionless God of Mischief. "Look at him—he's quite tasty looking despite being such a deceitful ass."

Squeezing Hermione's arm, Jane shook her head at Darcy and returned to Thor's side once more. "That's beside the point. At least we know now that Loki was somehow able to get into Hermione's mind without her willingly knowing." A look of disgust appeared on her face and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"What is it, Jane?" Thor asked, still looking a bit embarrassed from hearing about Hermione's dream trysts with Loki.

Jane lowered her hands, biting her lip. "Is what he considered rape? I know it was in your dreams, but you had physical reactions to what was happening. Does that mean—"

Hermione cut her off, slashing her hand through the air. "No! No, it wasn't rape, Jane." She shook her head, a few more curls coming loose. "He always asked me if I wanted him to—to do things to me, and I never once denied him. He always waited for me to say yes." She breathed a bit easier seeing Jane's shoulders relax with relief.

"Oh thank God. I was worried there for a second that Loki was even worse of a villain than we already thought he was." Darcy nodded, her eyes clouded with residual worry.

"Now that we have cleared up _that_ issue, can we get Loki to a secure location for questioning?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course. We should hurry before the guards return."

Thor then bent down, scooped his brother into his arms, and led the way out into the hallway. The three women followed him quietly, Hermione never putting her wand away in case Loki somehow managed to fight off the stunning spell and overpower Thor. She watched as his head lolled against Thor's arm and wondered how he had managed to fall so far from grace. Asleep, he appeared to be almost angelic like. His facial features were smoothed out and the angry, resentful façade was gone. Hermione almost wished she had known him as a young boy before the hatefulness towards Odin and Thor had taken root in his heart and turned him into a vengeful man. Deep down, Hermione wished that maybe there was still hope for his tortured soul, but after New Mexico, New York, and now this incident, she worried that he might be a lost cause.

Occasionally, Thor would glance down at Loki, affection muddled in his worried eyes. Hermione allowed a small smile to grace her lips knowing that Thor would probably do whatever he could to try and make sure the only brother he ever knew was not imprisoned without finding everything out first. Thor led his companions away from the center of the palace, up the winding staircases, and back to the bedchambers. He stopped outside of the ornate golden doors that indicated Odin's personal chambers.

"Why are you bringing him here? Shouldn't we take him to his personal chamber?" Jane was looking curiously back and forth between the large door and Loki stunned in Thor's arms. Instead of answering right away, he shouldered the door open, his lips a thin line and a winkle on the forehead of his otherwise young looking face.

"Until we know for certain what is going on, I do not wish to alert the guards to Loki's presence. The guards will want to return him to the dungeon without explanation." He marched forward and deposited Loki carefully onto the double, king sized bed and gestured towards Hermione. "Do what you must to ensure he answers our questioning truthfully and so that he cannot escape his bindings or use magic towards us." Nodding, Hermione pointed her wand at Loki and used her magic to flip him onto his back, the bindings on his wrist vanishing from sight.

" _Veritaligare_." She whispered, her shoes rapping on the floor as she stepped closer to the bed and twirling her wand in a spiral motion. Silver bindings shot out of her wand and wrapped themselves delicately around Loki's wrists before pulling his back against the headboard. The bindings tied themselves to the bedposts, effectively spreading Loki against the headboard, his head slumping forward onto his chest. She took in the view before her, Loki's green and black armor clashing against the maroon and gold bedspread. It reminded Hermione of when she and Draco had argued about her wanting to include a bit more red into his all Slytherin décor at the Manor. She smiled ruefully before stepping away from Loki and addressing Thor, Jane, and Darcy. "I've bound him with a special creation of mine. Only high ranking officials, such as myself, are even allowed to know the incantation." She indicated what she had done to Loki. "Those bindings are laced with a strong truth serum that we use when interrogating prisoners at the Ministry of Magic. They should also counteract his magical abilities for the time being." Swallowing, Hermione leveled her gaze with Thor. "Should I awaken him now for interrogation?"

Sighing heavily, Thor nodded once. "Yes. Let us begin."

Resolutely, Hermione waved her wand at Loki. " _Ennervate_." They watched as Loki inhaled deeply, and flung his head back from his chest, cracking it on the golden headboard. Hermione cringed at the sound, but continued to watch as he began to struggle against the bindings on his wrists, the leather of his armor rustling with his every move. Suddenly, he stopped struggling, his eyes latching onto Hermione's russet ones before he smiled, slow and sinful. "I will warn you now, Loki, that those bindings are imbued with a truth serum, so don't even bother trying to lie to us."

"I wasn't aware that you were into bondage, Lady Granger. You never mentioned it before." Loki ignored her information as he spread his legs apart atop the red, silk comforter, causing Hermione's pupils to dilate and her skin to tingle from memories of lust filled dreams. She flushed bright red and narrowed her eyes at him angrily. Thor lunged forward, slamming his fist into Loki's face, snapping it to the side.

"How dare you speak to a woman in such a manner?!" Loki turned his head back slowly, flicking his hair out his face and glowering at Thor. "Apologize to her." He added gripping his hammer tightly. Glaring, Loki turned away from Thor and moved his jaw back and forth, readjusting it after the blow he had taken.

"Fine. I apologize, Lady Granger." His eyes twinkled mischievously and Hermione shivered knowing he was still imagining their interlaced dreams. The images flashed quickly through her head as well, making her blush even deeper, but she ignored the flush that had developed on her skin and forged on wanting to get this questioning over so she would not be the object of his gaze any longer.

"I accept. Now, tell us where you're keeping Odin."

That smirk returned to his face. "I am surprised, Lady Granger. I would have thought you would want to know _why_ I disguised myself as Odin for so long, not simply _where_ I put him." Loki slid his legs back together, crossing them at the ankles as he tried to relax while bound to the bed.

Sighing, she flicked her wand at him, causing him to flinch ever so slightly. Hermione smirked at him this time. "Fine, then. _Why_ have you faked your own death, overpowered Odin, and taken on his persona in order to rule all of Asgard?" Darcy and Jane exchanged a quick look before watching the scene in front of them play out. Hermione and Loki seemed to have some sort of comfortable companionship when it came to discussions. Despite the fact that Hermione was still a bit weary of his powers, she respected him and that allowed for an open conversation to unfold.

"There, that is more like it." Loki let the words fall out of his mouth with such delight, Hermione found herself blinking at the effect he had on her. She would have to be very, _very_ careful with this man. He already had such an intense hold on her thanks to the effects of Jane's ring. "The answer to that is quite a tale. It is good I am already comfortable." Canting his head to the side, he continued. "Now, where to begin?"

"At the beginning. I am growing tired of your incessant banter, Loki. Tell us what we need to know!" Thor boomed while Jane tried to quell his anger by squeezing his shoulder gently. He backed down a bit, still giving his adopted brother a furious look.

"Now, Now, brother. Calm thyself before you go gray." He laughed at his own joke before readjusting himself upon the bed, his arms straining against the bindings. Hermione knew his wrists would be rubbed raw by the time they freed him from the restraints, but it could not be helped at this point. Their interrogation was more important than the delicate skin upon his wrists. "Fine, from the beginning it is. During my time spent _wrongfully_ imprisoned," Jane snorted indignantly when he paused for a second before continuing, "I heard whispers of many interesting dealings that were happening aboveground. As it turns out, your daddy dearest was not the most benevolent of rulers. Apparently, a seer had come to Odin foretelling of a great wolf who would bring the end of all worlds. This wolf would murder and pillage Asgard before piercing Odin's heart with his fangs."

"Who is this murderous wolf?" Thor was gripping his Mjolnir tightly once more.

"Fenrir."

There was silence punctuated by the swish of the women's dresses and the pull of the bindings holding Loki top the bed. Hermione worried her bottom lip, fear gnawing at her gut. "I'm sorry, did you say Fenrir?" Loki's eyes softened ever so slightly at seeing Hermione's worry. He nodded slowly, his bedraggled hair coming forward onto his shoulders.

"Yes, I did. Fenrir the Great Wolf. He is a great legend here on Asgard."

Her wand hand faltered slightly as the familiar name resounded in her mind, the old image of Lavender Brown being devoured as magic exploded above and around her. "I knew a Fenrir. His name was Fenrir Greyback. He—he was a werewolf and he maimed a lot of innocent people during the Wizarding War. I watched him murder my friend's ex-girlfriend." She left out the part where Ron and Neville's combined efforts brought him down, or the fact that Twelawney dropped a crystal ball onto his head. Hermione had always assumed he had died, but was there the possibility that he was this mythical wolf and had simply left Earth after the War?

Loki watched Hermione's face as a deluge of knowledge sparked behind her eyes. He found it mesmerizing to see how she processed the information she retained. "You are wondering if maybe we speak of the same Fenrir." She bobbed he head once, blinking slowly. "It is possible. Perhaps, after this War you speak of, Fenrir decided to return to our world to fulfill his one true destiny."

"This is all really interesting, but what the hell does it have to do with why you took Odin's place?"

Loki tore his eyes away from Hermione and glared at Darcy. "I am getting to that, Lady Lewis. Ignoring Darcy as she clenched her fists and geared up for a verbal lashing, Loki returned his focus to Hermione once more. "Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was getting to the good bit." He smiled that toothy grin again. "I overheard some of the guards talking about Odin leaving Asgard to visit Jotenheim. I was able to discern that he met with their new king, Lauffey's nephew. Now, one would think he was going to ensure that the treaty created after Thor's little incident a few years back remained intact, but in reality, he was going to make a new deal."

"And what deal was that?" Jane inquired, truly curious about his explanation. Loki leaned forward as much as the binding would allow and regarded his brother coolly.

"Have you never wondered, brother, _why_ it took Odin so long to reach mother when Malekith was looking for Jane?" Thor and Jane glanced at one another, clearly having never wondered about that. It was then that Hermione realized Loki was much cleverer than they had ever given him credit for. He was extremely observant, his eyes taking in every bit of his surroundings and his ears picking up the whispering of conversations. He would be quite the asset during battle. This last observation unnerved her the most. When no one responded to Loki's question, he let out a frustrated sigh as if the answer were obvious. "He was biding his time, _allowing_ Malekith to get what he wanted. Odin _wanted_ him to acquire the Aether. It was his plan all along. Jane just happened to get in the way."

"You lie!"

" _I cannot_!" Loki screamed in response to his brother's outrage. He wrapped his hands around the magical bindings, pulling them tighter, and causing the bedposts to strain from his strength. "These magical bindings do not allow it! Father's treachery caused our mother to be killed and _still_ you stand there blaming me for what has happened!" Hermione cringed at Loki's show of anger, spittle flying from his mouth. She had the strange urge to rush forward and comfort him, but she ignored the feeling, tucking it away to examine at a later time. Instead, she sighed and turned sad eyes upon her friend.

"He cannot lie, Thor. Loki speaks the truth." Hermione spoke softly, gently trying to bring peace to the room once more. She averted her eyes as the sad reality of the situation unfolded. The God of Thunder threw his arms into the air, turning away from them all, sadness curling in his chest and showing on his features. He stomped back and forth a few times before coming to a stop next to the bed. Loki was glaring up at him through anger hooded eyes, his breathing ragged.

"That's fucked up."

"Darcy!" Jane scolded, slapping her friend's arm. "Watch your language."

"Lady Lewis speaks the truth, despite the uncouth nature of her words." Loki said calmly, his voice gravelly from his outburst and pent up emotion. He swallowed, a pained expression on his face as he briefly closed his eyes. "When I found out mother died, I knew I had to act. I _knew_ that if Malekith acquired the Aether before the Convergence, he would stop at nothing until the entire universe was destroyed. So I hatched a plan to stop Odin from ruining any more lives. With your help, Thor, I was able to escape and overpower him. When I returned to Asgard after you and Jane left Svartalheim, I interrogated him for hours before taking his form and locking him in the prison so I could continue to have a mental link to keep up the illusion." Loki swallowed dryly, his mouth parched from all the talking and screaming he had done. He looked exhausted as he let his head drop back against the headboard. "I was a bit too late, though." His head lolled to the side as he gazed up at his brother. "Odin had already assisted Malekith in smuggling a small army of Dark Elves into Jotenheim. I have been unable to make contact with my cousin to confer about this treachery." His eyes, full of emotion locked onto Thor.

Thor stared down at Loki, his jaw clenching as he processed the conversation. Jane and Darcy stood quietly behind him and Hermione realized she had lowered her wand completely at some point, no longer worried about Loki breaking free of the bindings. Silence enveloped them, accentuating the heavy breathing coming from the upset Frost Giant bound to the bed. He no longer struggled, simply allowed himself to hang limply against the headboard, all signs of smugness vanished. Hermione eyed Loki wearily as he inhaled deeply before exhaling, his hair flickering about his face.

"I fear that the end may be forthcoming. If Fenrir really is out there, my cousin, and his army of Frost Giants and Dark Elves will tear Asgard, Midgard, and all the rest of the universe to shreds until only they remain."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes** : Again, I hope everyone has a wonderful New Year! So much action, angst, sexual tension, romance, and bloodshed awaits us in future chapters! I go back to work Monday, so my plan is to finish chapter six (part five) before then so I don't fall too far behind! Until next time my loves! (ps…still looking for a beta reader to catch my pesky mistakes!)  
xx DustNight


	5. Part Four: Stratagem

**Author's Note:** Hooray! Another chapter this week! I finished chapter six so I was too anxious to wait until next Sunday to post this one! I recommend listening to the songs as you read this one. You don't have to of course, but it definitely exemplifies the emotions! I'm certain you'll be able to figure out where each song fits in! Also, the songs can be used more than once during the chapter. I am going to create a Spotify playlist at some point or a YouTube one…which do you prefer? You all have been a bit quiet lately, what do you think so far? Shoot me a review or a PM! I love hearing what you have to say and discussing things with you! Anyway, read on my lovelies and enjoy some Loki x Hermione interaction!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit. Yet.

 **Full Summary:** _In the age old fight of good versus evil, two souls converge in a battle to stop the end of all worlds. With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye? Will they be forced to sacrifice everything they've ever wanted in order to save the nine realms or will love prevail?_

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part Four:** Stratagem  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Standing in front of You" by Kelly Clarkson, "For your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert, "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse, and "Heart in a Cage" by The Strokes

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _You don't always need a plan.  
Sometimes you just need to breathe,  
trust, let go, and see what happens._"  
—Mandy Hale _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Stratagem

Later that night, no—early the next morning, Hermione stood outside on her bedchamber balcony fighting sleep and contemplating everything that had happened since their interrogation of Loki. Running a hand through her tangled hair, Hermione had to admit to herself that everything was in a right state at the moment. For the time being, Loki was magically sealed within his own bedchamber with enough wards to rival Hogwarts, and Odin was in a deep, deep sleep, resting off the remnants of being restrained in solitary confinement the past few years…oh, and the extensive memory charm Hermione had performed on him. Personally, Hermione still felt a bit skeptical about that decision, but it had been Thor's idea to remove any memories of the sketchy plans he had been a part of. She had implanted memories of Loki being put on the equivalent of 'House Arrest' so they could confine him to his bedchamber. Jane had wanted to ensure that Odin would not force them to leave come morning, so she had also included a memory asking them to come and research the lasting effects the Convergence had on the realm. Basically, once Odin awoke in the morning he would have no recollection that he had any part in Malekith's plan, that Loki had imprisoned him and taken his form, or that they were aware of his transgressions.

In retrospect, it was a brilliant plan, but it irked Hermione to force yet another person to forget what really happened in their life. It had been hard enough seeing the hurt and confusion on her parent's faces when she had traveled to Australia to restore their memories after the War had ended. Years later and they still were a bit wary around her, always wondering if she would take away their memories once again. However, Odin was a dangerous force to reckon with. He had been tremendously furious when Hermione had bound him with _Veritaligare_ and they had questioned him about what had really happened the day Frigga had been murdered. He showed remorse over the loss of his wife, but he did not show remorse over the fact that Jane could have died. He also still insisted working with the new king of Jotenheim and the Dark Elves was to their benefit, not wanting to hear that they were most likely playing him for a fool. So it was, that after hours of discussion, Hermione had performed _Obliviate_ and then put him into a magical sleep to relax and rejuvenate him.

Once that had all been settled, Darcy and Jane had retired to their respective rooms while Hermione and Thor escorted Loki to his bedchamber. Thor had roughly pushed his brother into the room, mentally exhausted from everything they'd had to deal with that day. Hermione explained to Loki how she would be placing protective wards around his room, sealing him inside. If for some reason he managed to break free, she would be alerted immediately and they would come for him. She then performed a spell that created a band around his wrist not unlike what a Muggle would wear on their ankle if bound to their home under house arrest. The cuff could not be removed by anyone but Hermione and would also function as a tracking device. Loki had licked his lips, his eyes never leaving Hermione's as she explained how he would be able to use limited magic while in his room, but nothing that could cause someone harm. The wards would also notify Hermione if powerful or large amounts of magic were used in a small amount of time. In short, Loki's magic was nearly useless for the time being until they figured out their next step.

Eyes burning from lack of sleep, Hermione turned away from the beautiful expanse of Asgard and went inside to attempt sleep. Pulling the doors closed behind her, she shut out the sounds of the city below and began pulling the pins from her hair allowing it to cascade more fully down her back. She rolled her shoulders before pulling the lace ties that held her dress together. She felt immediate relief as the deep red dress pooled at her feet. Using her wand to help, Hermione removed the corset that had restrained her for hours, causing deep ridges in her fair skin. She traced the grooves on her skin with her fingertips and shivered before stepping over the pool of material at her feet and walking towards the bed. She flipped back the covers and sat on the edge before sliding under the cool sheets and reclining against the lush pillows. The room was already darkened, so it was only a matter of closing her eyes and letting the rest of the world fall away until sleep overtook her. Unfortunately, Hermione knew her mind would not rest. Too much had happened and there was just so much to think about. Too many questions left unanswered.

The one thing—make that person—that kept popping up in the back of her mind was easy enough to guess: _Loki_. Why did they have such a connection? What did Jane's ring have to do with the connected dreams? Why exactly had the episodes stopped as soon as Hermione had arrived on Asgard? The last question was interesting enough on its own. Hermione had glimpsed Jane's ring on multiple occasions since their arrival and she had not once had such an adverse reaction as she'd had in the lab. She was curious to see if her dreams would continue, but she was quite certain that this was not something she would have to worry about any longer now that she and Loki were fully aware of one another. As for the mental link, well, that one was still out for deliberation.

Groaning with frustration, Hermione covered her eyes with her forearm. She wasn't sure if it was just complete and utter exhaustion or some type of realm jumping "jet lag" that was making it difficult for her to fall asleep. Her magic seemed almost alive, making her skin tingle and her wand hand itch to execute spellwork. With a gasp, Hermione sat straight up in bed, the covers falling away from her naked body when the realization hit her. It wasn't her that wanted to perform magic, it was _Loki_. He must still be awake in his room and the wards were notifying her that he was either using magic or testing the boundaries. She suspected it was both. Flinging the now tangled sheets from her body, Hermione grabbed the red silk robe that had been carelessly thrown over a chair to wear for the time being. She then tucked her wand into the pocket before gingerly opening her door and peering into the hallway. All was quiet and empty but that was not unusual given the early hour.

Sealing her own door shut behind her, Hermione crossed the hallway and placed her ear against Darcy's. She could just make out the quiet snores from beyond, so she turned away and began the trek to the upper level where Odin, Thor and Jane, and Loki were supposed to be asleep. The marbled staircase was icy cool against the soft pads of her feet making her walk that much quicker and wishing she had slid on shoes of some sort. She did not see another person until she reached the long hall where Loki's room awaited. Two guards flanked the entrance and she merely nodded at them before surging past. Vaguely, in the far recesses of her mind, she suspected they wondered what she was doing heading towards Loki's room at such an hour, but she did not care. Inside, her heart was thud-thud-thudding and her mouth had gone dry. Her stomach churned with a mixture of fear and anticipation, and her skin vibrated with magic so badly it felt like it was covered in one of the strange creatures Luna was always raving about. Abruptly, Hermione came to a halt in front of the tall wooden doors she had seen only a few short hours ago.

Closing her eyes, Hermione let her hand rest upon the outside of the ancient door, feeling the smooth wood under her palm. Shutting down her mind, she allowed her magic to pulse outwards checking for disturbances in the wards. Forehead crinkling and eyes still shut, she realized that the wards were very much still intact. Just as she was about to return to bed, the door was flung inwards, eliciting a gasp from her lips as surprised brown eyes shot open. Hand still raised in front of her where it had been placed on the door, her eyes found Loki's as he stood in the middle of his nearly dark room. Hermione knew she should reach into her pocket and extricate her wand, but she was frozen in place from shock. Still not saying anything to one another, Hermione allowed herself to examine the Frost Giant in front of her. If it was not for the defensive stance, she would almost suspect that Loki was expecting her visit. He was wearing loose, soft looking black trousers that hung low on his hips, and nothing else. His hair was pulled back into a ribbon and his feet were bare, toes peeking out from the too long pants. Swallowing roughly, Hermione tried to ignore the arousal that threatened to overtake her from the sight his lean, naked chest presented. Instead, she dragged her eyes back to his and whispered his name: "Loki."

Visibly relaxing, Loki stepped back and crossed his arms across his chest, almost self-consciously. "Lady Granger, I was not expecting you." He quirked an eyebrow at her still raised hand so she cleared her throat and lowered it until it was inside her pocket, safely gripping her wand. He watched her every movement like a hawk does its prey and Hermione bit her lip anxiously. "To what do I owe this… _pleasure_?" He smirked then, slowly, as if anticipating her next response.

Instinctively, Hermione knew she should say goodnight, back away slowly, and return to her own room, but instead she stepped forward into the spacious room. She didn't even flinch when, with a twitch of his hand, Loki's doors flew shut once more, effectively sealing them inside. _Alone_. Ignoring the fear now gnawing at her, she cleared her throat, never once taking her eyes off of him. "You activated the wards. What were you doing?"

Eyes widening just a fraction, Loki scratched at his jaw. "You could feel that?" She nodded, glancing about the dimly lit room for a second as if looking for something out of place. "Hmm." He did not answer but dropped his arms to his sides before turning and walking away from Hermione, pulling the ribbon from his hair, allowing it to tumble freely on his bare shoulders. "I trimmed my hair with magic. It was getting ridiculous long." He glanced back over his shoulder as he said this last bit, a mischievous grin lighting up his eyes.

Confusion clouding her face, Hermione let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding tightly within her lungs. "Why not just use scissors?" Loki turned towards her again, blatantly rolling his eyes.

"With _what_ scissors, Lady Granger? All items that could be of harm to someone have been removed from my chamber." He opened his arms wide indicating the bare room. "I am quite skilled with blades; of course trivial items such as _scissors_ have been gotten rid of." He leaned against the bed post crossing his arms again and eyeing her almost hungrily, making her uncomfortable.

"I didn't realize." Hermione felt like an idiot. Of course anything he could use as a weapon was removed from his room by Thor and the guards. Walking over to his dresser, she handled the brush sitting atop it as if it had been hurriedly thrown there. Glancing up, she saw him watching her in the reflection of the mirror. "We're trying to trust you, Loki. I hope you understand that. You know better than anyone how deceitful you can be." She watched as his throat bobbed once before he turned his gaze away from her. Straightening the brush, she turned towards him and sank back against the solid dresser, seeking its support. Loki said nothing for a while and Hermione relished the silence. It was calming to her nerves.

"Did I wake you?" Loki asked finally, blinking at her, his hand gripping the bedpost.

She shook her head. "No, I couldn't sleep. If I had been asleep, the wards probably would not haven woken me for such a silly thing as a haircut, but since I was already awake, I could feel the disturbance." Smiling shyly, she laughed. "My nerves are a bit frayed. I overreacted, sorry." She began to walk back to the door when suddenly Loki surged forward, the hand that had been holding the bedpost now pressing into her forearm. A strangled sound escaped her lips when she realized it was her wand arm. "What are you doing?! Let _go_." She tried to remain calm, but the fear that had nearly dissipated was now rearing its ugly head inside her body. Her fight or flight response was kicking in and she was ready to attack if need be. She resisted the urge to struggle.

Loki's bright green eyes flashed to her lips for a brief second before taking in the rest of her face. They then narrowed as they connected with hers. "Do not _lie_ to me, Hermione. Tell me why you _really_ came to see me."

Hermione squirmed under his gaze, averting her face to get away from those piercing eyes. "Please—please let go of me, Loki." She whispered her request to the floor, praying he would drop her arm and back away. His closeness was making her feel things she knew she shouldn't. Loki removed his grip from her silk covered arm, releasing one finger at a time until his hand was simply hovering above it. She let out a shaky breath as she pulled her wand from the pocket of the robe and pointed it at his chest. Hermione was a bit surprised to see disappointment flicker across his face at her hostility. "Do that again and I cannot promise I will not curse you."

Raising his hands in obvious surrender, Loki backed away from her until he was by his bed once more. "Understood." Dropping his hands as Hermione lowered her wand, he sighed heavily and canted his head to side. "I do not like to be lied to. I was lied to for most of my life about who my birth parents were and who I really was, so excuse me for being a bit defensive."

Hermione tried to get her breathing under control as she took in his words. It was true, after all, those closest to him had kept horrible secrets—secrets that clearly defined who he had turned into. Hermione would have to tread carefully. "I wasn't lying—"

"Well, you certainly were not telling the whole truth either."

She smiled ruefully and tucked her hair behind an ear. "No, no I wasn't." Her gaze wandered away from Loki's as she tried to decide what exactly to say. She noticed that outside the dark sky was growing lighter, indicating dawn was fast approaching. The silence was slowly turning from comfortable to awkward as she delayed responding to his question. She was unsure exactly what to say besides the fact that she needed answers to questions she was afraid to speak aloud.

" _Hermione_."

She startled, lost in her own thoughts, before returning her gaze to him. He did not look angry, but he did look frustrated with her, and she could not blame him. Here she was barging into his room into the middle of the night, after all. Of course he was irritated. He had probably thought she was Thor or one of the guards coming to harass him some more. The nurturing part of Hermione took over then, causing her to examine Loki more closely than she'd had the opportunity to do before. It appeared that the stress of pretending to be king had taken its toll for he had dark circles under his eyes, wrinkles that made him look far older than he should, and there was a haunted look in those green eyes of his. She was stalling for time, of course, but she did not want to lie to him again. Besides, she really did want some answers. Causing her hair to puff away from her face, Hermione sighed heavily.

"Why me? Why am _I_ affected by Jane's ring?"

Loki chuckled darkly as he slowly lowered himself to sit upon his bed. "Of course you would first ask the question I cannot answer." He agitatedly forced a hand through his dark hair, eyes almost glowing.

"Are you saying you won't answer my question or that you don't know the answer?" Hermione inquired as she took a tentative step towards Loki on the bed. Her wand was still gripped firmly in her clammy hand, but she needed to be closer, to read his face and determine if he was telling the truth. She refused to use _Veritaligare_ again unless absolutely necessary. She wanted Loki to trust her for some absurd reason as crazy at that seemed. He was a known murderer, liar, and all around scoundrel as far as she was concerned.

"Cannot, at least for now."

"Why?" Another step forward. Then another. Her damned feet dragged her further and further until she was the one towering over him, her wand lowered but still aimed at him. If he so wished, Loki could reach up and touch her face without leaving the bed that was how close she had gotten. Or squeeze the life from her throat.

Sighing in frustration, Loki allowed a small scowl to form. "Do you recall what stone is set into that ring?"

"I believe you called it the Rime Diamond, right?"

"That is correct. Do you have any idea what it means?" When she shook her head, he sighed, frustration clouding his features once more. "When you figure that out, ask me again. Only then will I be able to answer your question more fully. Now," Loki's eyes sparkled mischievously, "What other questions do you have for me?" He reached up and tugged at her red silk sleeve, trying to pull her downwards. "Will you relax, Lady Granger? I have no plans to harm you."

"Oh!" Hermione gushed as she was forcefully, but gently, pulled to sit beside him on the large bed. He turned his body so he could lean against the footboard, crossing his legs underneath himself. It seemed a ridiculously casual act, and Hermione felt herself relax just the tiniest bit as she too replicated the position. "I'm sorry, it's just that you're well— _you_!" Loki chuckled, that sinful smile creeping upon his face again lighting his eyes and effectively warming Hermione from the inside out.

"I am afraid my reputation proceeds me. I assure you, Lady Granger, _you_ have nothing to worry about at least." His face softened ever so slightly as his voice turned serious. Despite his previous misdeeds, Hermione believed him—she believed that while with him, he would allow no harm to befall her. She was uncertain whether this reassurance came from the look in his eyes or the strange connection she felt with him. Either way, she decided it was best to give him the same curtesy so she tucked her wand away and folded her hands in her lap, playing with the tie of the robe she wore. "Thank you." Loki nodded his head once before smoothing out the wrinkles in his trousers. She tried to ignore that pale chest that was now smack in front of her. "I have a question for _you_ actually."

She jerked her head back. " _What_?" realizing how rude that sounded, she cleared her throat and tried again. "Oh, um…sorry, what is your question?"

"Why can you only perform magic with your wand?"

"It helps guide the magic from my core and projects it forward. It takes a lot of skill and practice to perform wandless magic, as I am sure you know. I can do some spells without my wand but not many. Sometimes it even takes a burst of emotion to allow me to complete wandless magic." Hermione felt herself blush while she explained, worried he might judge her for not being as skilled as he was.

Instead of being judgmental as was his usual custom, Loki regarded her carefully, unsure how to respond without sounding like a complete and utter prick. "Perhaps, if you had learned to control your magic without a wand from the very beginning, like I did, you would be able to go without a wand completely." She was silent for a few minutes, and Loki began to think that he had still managed to insult the beautiful witch that sat before him. Eventually, Hermione let a small smile grace her lips, allowing him to breathe a silent sigh of relief.

"You're probably right. I might have to look into that once I return to Earth."

"Midgard."

"What?" Hermione canted her head to the side.

"You are from Midgard." Loki smirked, causing Hermione to laugh. His smirk turned into a full blown smile at the sound. It warmed him somehow, which was a feat unto itself considering he was a Frost Giant.

"Very funny, Loki. I know that, but I will always call it Earth. It's what I'm used to." Her smile remained as she shook her hair over her shoulders. "Anyway," she continued, "Witches and Wizards are not supposed to use their magic until they go to a magical school at the age of eleven. Some, like me, are not even aware of their powers until someone comes to tell them they are a witch or wizard."

Crossing his arms, Loki quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean some do not know of their powers?"

Leaning forward and placing her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands Hermione stared across the small space at Loki. "I forget that you had no idea we existed. Here let me explain…"

For the next hour, Hermione explained all about the Wizarding world to Loki. She told him about the difference between Muggleborns, Halfbloods, and Purebloods. She explained Hogwarts and the other schools a magical being could attend. She even told him the story of when she had found out she was a witch.

"So you really had no idea you were a witch?" Loki asked, eyes twinkling from the sunrise just barely creeping in from the open balcony door.

"I had no idea. I just thought all this weird stuff was happening." Hermione said as she shook her head. "I thought I was crazy…I had no friends. My childhood was quite lonely until I went to Hogwarts." She trailed off, looking away from him, a sadness creeping into her features Loki could relate to and that made him angry at the same time. He may have grown up surrounded by a mother, father, and brother, but he had never had any true friends of his own. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were always more loyal to Thor than to him. He couldn't blame them with the many pranks he pulled over the years, but it still stung knowing he was utterly alone in the universe. Even his true birth family had not wanted him.

Loki was unsure of what to say in response to her sudden sadness, so instead he reached forward and placed a hand on her knee, squeezing slightly. Hermione's head shot up to stare at him, an unknown question in her eyes. "I am sorry—I can relate." She only nodded in response, eyes still glued to his, as he slowly removed his hand from her silk covered knee. "I fear that it is time we both try to get some sleep, Lady Granger." He shuffled from the bed, walking towards the door. He could feel her stare on him the entire time as if she were burning him apart with some sort of laser eyes. Loki used his magic to open the doors like he had done earlier before turning to face her.

Delicately, Hermione untucked her legs, the silk robe a whisper over her skin as she carefully padded across the room towards the door. "Why?" She asked as she stopped in front of Loki, who was now completely emotionally cut off. She could almost feel the resentment and sadness radiating from him.

"I don't think it would go over well for you to be found here when everyone awakes." Loki had no plans of hashing out his troubled childhood with Hermione at present. He also left out the part where he was avoiding the connection he felt growing stronger between them. If she remained in his presence for much longer, there was no stopping him from doing exactly what had played out in their dreams so often over the past few weeks. He suspected Hermione was aware of this fact also, but she had not yet realized the implications of their present situation.

"The guards will know how long I have been here." Hermione pointed out, leveling her stare with his.

"They will not tell anyone unless specifically asked. Now, get some rest, I am sure we will have more to discuss later today as we make plans to visit Jotunheim." Loki waited until Hermione had stepped into the hall before walking forward until his bare feet were a mere centimeter away from activating the wards. Eyes narrowed, Hermione glanced down at his feet, face full of confusion.

"Loki, you're going to set off the wards."

"Then, move closer."

Heart pounding nervously, Hermione stepped forward so they were now toe to toe in the open doorway, her body ever so slightly across the ward line. She pulled her bottom lip inward before biting down on it gently. Loki's eyes shot down to her mouth, his hand coming up to hold her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Every fiber of his being screamed to kiss her, but he knew deep down she would reject him at this point. She knew nothing about him besides the horrible actions of his past. If he bent his head downward, just so slightly tilted to the right, and captured that plump, pink lip between his own, Hermione would gasp, jerk away with a scream, and probably hex him into unconsciousness. No, he would wait. Loki would wait for her to come to her own conclusions about him, their connection, and the feelings that he knew were surging inside of her at this very moment. He would let her be the one to kiss him first.

Inside, Hermione was screaming! What were these emotions raging through her? This _had_ to do with those dreams and that damn Rime Diamond. Her skin felt on fire from the cool touch of Loki's hand upon her chin. She wanted to surge upward and capture his cold lips in a heated kiss. Instead, she let go of her lip with her teeth, licking them unconsciously which did nothing to stem the arousal burning her from the inside out. Loki's eyes followed the movement of her tongue causing her to blush ever so slightly. Taking a shuddering breath, she blinked slowly. She needed to break this spell, so despite herself, Hermione planted her hands on Loki's shoulders and gave him a gentle push backward, away from the ward line—away from her.

They stood staring at one another as the sun pushed further and further into the early morning sky. Hermione's heart was doing that obnoxious pounding thing again and Loki just kept staring at her so intensively she was afraid she was going to burn alive. If one of them didn't break the silence, surely she would go mad! In the end, it was her that broke, unable to stand it any longer. "What is this?" She gestured between them, stepping backwards over the ward line. "What do you want from me?"

Sunlight glowed behind Loki as he shook his head. "Again, Lady Granger, you ask the wrong questions." With that he smiled sadly before the door swung forward, blocking him from view.

Hermione stumbled forward numbly and placed both palms flat against the door's surface, followed by her forehead. She sensed, thanks to the wards, Loki directly on the other side. Gasping for air over the tight feeling in her chest, she closed her right hand into a fist, pulling it away and gently pushing it back silently against the wood. Words failed Hermione as she continued to stand there trying to regain her composure. How quickly she fell to pieces. She wanted to know everything he refused to tell her. Clearly, she had research to do, but her heart—no, her _soul_ ached to be in Loki's presence to learn what she needed from his own lips. Knowing she would get no more out of him right now, Hermione straightened herself back up and began the trek back to her bedchamber.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later that morning, Hermione sat quietly in her chair at the banquet table attempting to eat breakfast while Thor and Jane talked quietly. Thor was planning on summoning Lady Sif and the Warriors Three to Asgard for a council meeting later that afternoon. Darcy was supposedly still sleeping as was Odin. Hermione suspected Odin would be asleep for quite a while due to the after effects of the Memory charm she had worked on his mind. She sipped her tea and tried to force some toast down her throat, but her nerves were shot from her encounter with Loki earlier. She continued robotically chewing the toast in her mouth until it practically slid down her throat before gulping her cooling tea. It took her a moment to realize Darcy had plopped down across from her and was trying to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry, Darcy. Did you ask something?" Hermione shook her head to clear it of any remnants of her daydreams.

Darcy gave her a weird look and pointed at the sugar bowl. "Uh yeah. Can you hand me the sugar?" The weary look remained as Hermione scrambled to grab the bowl and knocked it over before righting it and finally sliding it across the table. Hermione cleared the mess up easily enough with her wand, but her actions were suspicious enough to warrant further questioning from her clever friend. "You look like shit. Did you sleep at all?"

Glaring at Darcy, Hermione pursed her lips as she prepared herself a fresh cup of tea. Sighing, she sipped at the scalding liquid, effectively searing her tongue in the process. She rubbed her injured tongue against the roof of her mouth before responding. "No, not really. Loki accidentally triggered his wards just as I was falling asleep so I had to go and check on him." Jane and Thor stopped mid-conversation, causing Hermione to cringe. Now she was going to have to explain everything.

Thor's utensils were slammed onto the table as his anger surged to the surface, automatically thinking the worst had happened. "Loki triggered your wards? Was he trying to escape?" Hermione shook her head aggressively, hair flinging about her shoulders and face.

"No, it was silly actually. He was trimming his hair."

"With his magic?" Jane questioned, doubt underlying the statement.

"He didn't have anything else to use, so yes." Even to herself, it was starting to sound like she was defending the Frost Giant. Clearing her throat, she tried to make it seem more natural. "He didn't realize using a severing charm on his hair would be cause enough for my wards to notify me of his actions. At least we know the wards are working." Hermione smiled timidly as she pushed the last bits of her breakfast around her plate with a fork. Thor and Jane exchanged a nervous look but dropped the subject.

"I am going to see Heimdall so we can summon Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Hopefully, they can be here before late afternoon. What do you three have planned?" Thor regarded the women as they all looked back and forth amongst themselves.

"I think we'll visit the Asgardian Library and conduct some research like we had originally planned. Maybe there will be something there that will help us prepare for what's to come?" Jane shrugged finally, smiling up at Thor. He kissed the top of her head and bid them goodbye, leaving them alone for the time being. Hermione had thought that the topic was dropped, but apparently Jane was waiting until Thor had disappeared before bringing it back up. "So, you went to see Loki all by yourself in the middle of the night?" Jane let the question linger in the air, marinating with insinuation as it awaited Hermione's response.

Blushing, Hermione averted her eyes. "I know what you're thinking, Jane, and it's not true. Nothing happened." Darcy snorted into her coffee and Hermione shot her a dirty look. "I'm telling the truth. He triggered the wards and I went to check on him." Sighing she slumped back in her seat, no longer enjoying her tea. "We talked for a bit about the differences between our powers…and there was some _tension_ , but other than that it was a normal conversation." After a short pause she ran a shaky hand through her curls and added, "Then he told me I should leave, so I did."

Hermione refused to look at Darcy and Jane's faces after admitting that last bit as she had sounded thoroughly disappointed at the early morning's turn of events, so she continued to stare at her lap. She picked at the lace on the purple dress that reminded her of something you would wear to a Renaissance festival. Jane twisted a piece of her hair around her finger as she contemplated Hermione's tale. "Are you sure it was a good idea to be so open with Loki like that?' Hermione was grateful she did not tease her, but then again, that wasn't the type of person she was. No, that was Darcy.

"Yeah. I can't imagine all the _naughty_ things that might have been running through Loki's head with you in his bedroom!" Darcy leered playfully at Hermione who sent her a stern look in return.

"I don't see a problem with it. I had my wand on me at all times and we were just talking." Okay, now she sounded like a schoolgirl who was dating someone her mother didn't approve of. This was not going to way Hermione had expected. "I thought he might answer some of the questions I have." Jane pulled her left hand off the table, curling into her lap.

"Oh…I hadn't thought about that."

"He told me to figure out why it's called the Rime Diamond and he will be able to explain more to me."

"It sounds like he's playing games with you." Darcy set her empty mug on the table and pushed her chair back, standing and readjusting the green Asgardian dress she wore. "Remember this guy sent a fire breathing robot to destroy Thor, helped Aliens invade New York, and faked his own death. How can you ever trust someone like that?"

Hermione didn't have anything to say to that so she kept her mouth shut and her eyes on her lap. It was stupid to assume that Loki could be trusted after what he had done. How could she ever truly know if he was being honest unless she used a truth serum of her special bindings? Jane and Darcy were looking at her sympathetically and boy did that make her feel even worse. Standing from the table, Hermione tried to quell the hurt feeling in her chest as she followed Jane and Darcy out of the banquet room and through the palace halls on their way to the Asgardian Library. She barely paid attention as they passed through endless hallways.

Mind still distracted, Hermione found Draco's face coming to mind. Draco had been a villain too. He was a bully in school and grew up to become a Death Eater. It was true he had never murdered anyone, but he most definitely had participated in torture, and there was that whole planning Dumbledore's demise scenario notch on his belt as well. Hermione had been able to forgive him for his past transgressions, and so did most the Magical World. He'd just won that award too! Who was to say that Loki could not find a way to redeem himself? He was thousands of years old and would live for thousands still before finally passing on to the afterlife. There was plenty of time left for him to find the goodness inside his heart and change for the better.

She said none of this aloud for fear of being considered a traitor or worse, crazy, but it sat heavy on her mind as the three of them entered the grand library. Thoughts of Loki and his fragile future were wiped from Hermione's mind as she came to an abrupt halt just inside the doorway. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung agape as she took in the breathtaking view before her. The library was several stories high with shelves upon shelves bursting with books. There were two spiral staircases on either side leading to the upper levels, as well as a sprinkling of tables with lush looking chairs scattered about. It was the largest library Hermione had ever seen, and her pleasure grew as her eyes looked up towards the ceiling. It was glass allowing the natural light to shine in. There was no question about it, Hermione could spend a lifetime in this library and never be able to read all the books.

Swallowing down her book lust, Hermione hurried after Darcy and Jane to a table at the far end of the room. Jane was passing out books along with scrolls of parchment. "I took the liberty of sending a book request earlier this morning so we wouldn't have to do much digging. As you can see, this library is massive. The Book Guards made sure to gather as many books as possible they thought might help us with our research." Hermione sunk down into the chair across from Darcy, relishing the comfort and wishing Hogwarts had these types of chairs when she had spent endless hours studying and researching back in the day. Jane pushed some texts her way so Hermione picked the first one off the stack.

"What are we all looking for exactly?" She asked, smoothing a hand over the fragile leather binding.

"Darcy is going to research this myth about Fenrir, I'll take on the task of the star charts and the Convergence, and I thought you might like to find anything you can about the Rime Diamond and cross dimension mental connections." Jane plopped a few books in front of Darcy who made a face.

"Don't they have some sort of computer here with this information?" She picked up the giant book in front of her with two hands before letting it fall back onto the table with a loud thud. "You know I'm much more tech than book savvy."

"While some technology may be a bit further than we have on Earth, they do not yet have the type of technology needed for _actual_ computers." Her task of divvying out books completed, Jane took her place at the head of the table. "We do this the old fashioned way."

Darcy groaned, her face falling forward onto the table. Hermione and Jane sniggered before opening their books and getting started. They all settled in for the long research that needed to be executed. It was a few minutes before Darcy spoke again, whispering across the table at Hermione.

"Do you have a pen?" Hermione exchanged a quick look with Jane before sliding forward a spare quill and ink-well. Darcy's eyes went wide before she whined, "Are you serious?" Hermione nodded, causing Darcy to grumble under her breath. Jane rolled her eyes and they all resumed their task once more. Hermione was suddenly thankful for all the years of using quill and ink in the Wizarding world.

The hours passed slowly as they researched. There was still no word from Thor, so they continued working. Jane and Darcy seemed to be finding the information _they_ needed, but Hermione had yet to stumble upon any mention of the Rime Diamond or why she and Loki had shared a telepathic connection across the realms. Becoming frustrated, she pushed her chair away from the table and stood, stretching her arms over her head to relieve some of the tension in her back. Jane and Darcy glanced up so she just gestured that she was going to browse the shelves. With a nod, Jane returned to her work so Hermione meandered through the many shelves, heading towards where she thought the historical section might be.

Fingertips dragged against the ancient texts as she wandered by, wishing she had thousands more years herself to spend in this library. The thought of near immortality was both a blessing and a curse in Hermione's opinion. It was quite petty that the only reason she wished for more years in her life was so that she could read the nearly endless supply of books in this beautiful library. She could not even begin to imagine how it would feel to watch her friends and family grow older and pass away right in front of her eyes as she barely aged at all. It was no wonder that Odin had tried to dissuade Thor from loving Jane, a mere mortal.

Plucking a random, dusty book from a shelf, Hermione wondered if the opportunity became available whether or not she would choose to be with someone if there as a chance one of them would be forced to live lifetimes longer than the other. Granted, witches and wizards did tend to live longer than average lives, but it was nothing compared to the lifetimes of Thor and the other gods. With a sigh, Hermione returned the useless book to the shelf she had gotten it from and pushed her persistent hair from her face as she kept on looking.

Turning the corner, she stumbled into an area where a large map of the nine realms was mounted against the wall. Hermione stepped in front of it and observed the hand drawn details. Gingerly, she placed the tip of her finger on the blueish green circle labeled 'Midgard'. Hermione idly wondered what Harry and her friends were up to right at this moment. Were they worried about her? Were they trying to reach her somehow? Time moved much differently here on Asgard than it did back home. Two or three days had probably already passed without any word from her. She imagined that Harry was worried most of all. Hermione decided she would really have to try and get a message to him via Heimdall at some point soon.

Pushing her homesick thoughts far from the forefront of her mind, Hermione began trying to see what section she had ended up stumbling into. "Yes," she muttered quietly to herself when she noticed a pattern—the books were stored in a chronological account of the different realms. She could see the different sections now for Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim and the others. Research skills kicking in, Hermione began to cross reference the many tomes in an attempt to find anything about the damned Rime Diamond. Angrily, she (carefully) shoved her seventh or eighth book back onto the shelf before turning away and rubbing her tired eyes with the heels of her hands. _Damn Loki_ , Hermione thought. He could have told her where to look at the very least! The worst part of the entire situation was that Hermione knew he really would refuse to answer her questions until she did as he asked. She may not know much about Loki, but she knew for fact that he was a stubborn prick.

"Hermione?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she whirled around, hand covering her beating heart. Jane stood there between two rows of books, her arms full of scrolls and a concerned look upon her face. Trying to get her breathing back under control, Hermione grinned at her friend. "Jane, you nearly gave me a heart attack," she teased.

"I'm sorry." Jane bit her lip, concern still lingering on her face. "Thor's sent for us. We're meeting with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three over dinner in the banquet room." She stopped biting her lip and tilted the corner of her mouth up in a half smile. "Did you find anything useful?"

"Not at all. I haven't found a bloody line about the diamond." They began walking back towards where Darcy was no doubt waiting for them.

"We can come back tomorrow. Is there any way to expand your search? Maybe Darcy and I can help."

"Help with what," Darcy asked as they met her at the exit. She took a few of the scrolls from Jane's arms as they made their way back towards the main part of the palace.

"Hermione needs us to pull our resources to see if we can find out about the Rime Diamond."

Deep in thought, Darcy almost walked right into a pillar before Hermione grabbed her sleeve and veered her to the left. "Thanks." They took a few more turns before Darcy spoke up again. "What do we know about it already?"

"Just that it sparkles with magic, sets Hermione into fits accompanied with telepathic dreams, and was a gift to Odin from his mother." Jane ticked off these facts on her free hand, face screwed up as she tried to think of more information. That was all they really knew though, nothing else had been explained about its origins. She added, "I suppose we could ask Odin when he wakes up."

"Don't bother." Darcy shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "When did Thor get that ring?"

Jane stopped suddenly. "Oh! He got it that time he visited right after Hermione's birthday! That means it wasn't really from Odin—it was from Loki!" A huge grin spread across her face as she stared at Darcy. "You're brilliant! Of course you couldn't' find anything in the Asgardian history, Hermione", she turned her attention to the witch. "We're going to want to check the books on _Jotunheim_!"

Not once had it occurred to Hermione that Loki had been the one to gift Thor the Rime Diamond. If it was a relic from Jotunheim that meant Loki had possibly given it to Jane on purpose, but for what reason? What special properties did it hold? They knew that it was the key to her telepathic connection, but that still didn't explain why he had wanted Jane to have it. He had to have known Thor was going to propose with it. The entire situation was still extremely sketchy to Hermione. She wracked her brain for anything else that might clear this confusion up but had no luck.

"Maybe he will tell me why it's significant…I doubt it though. It was as if he wanted me to understand it myself, if that even makes any sense."

Jane was holding her left hand up and staring at the ring upon her hand intensely. She pushed the scrolls in her arms into Darcy's and slid the dainty ring from her hand before turning and holding it out to Hermione. "I'm not sure I should be wearing this, do you think it's okay if you touch it or should I hold onto it for now? It clearly doesn't affect you in this realm like it did on Earth." Her worried eyes met Hermione's frightened ones.

Hermione stared at the ring intently for a moment before reaching out, palm up, and letting Jane drop it. She closed her hand around the ring and nothing happened, she didn't even breathe. They stood quietly, awaiting any disturbance from the Rime Diamond, but it appeared there was nothing to worry about. Hermione squeezed her fist harder around the ring before sliding her eyes back up to Jane's face. "What are you going to tell Thor?"

"The truth." Jane explained as she took back the scrolls she had thrown at Darcy. They resumed their walking, the smell of dinner permeating the air the closer the got to the banquet room. "I don't think he would feel it was right for me to wear it considering it's not even of his family. We can find something else. I don't really even need a fancy ring as long as I have Thor." Darcy gagged and Hermione laughed as Jane joined in also, effectively breaking the anxious feeling that had begun to envelope them all upon realizing the ring was a relic of Jotunheim.

They were nearly to the banquet hall, but Hermione couldn't help wishing she could rush back towards the library and devour the books in the Jotunheim section in search of a reference to the ring she felt digging into her palm. She paused briefly, unclasping the simple gold chain around her neck to add the ring before securing it once more. Darcy and Jane had continued walking so Hermione rushed back to their sides. Upon entering the banquet hall, Jane and Darcy deposited their scrolls onto the table near the door while Hermione moved forward into the room. Hermione took in the sight of the three male and one female warrior. Lady Sif was in the corner talking with Thor who had become immediately distracted when Jane had walked into the room. By the tight, pinched look upon Lady Sif's face, she had been in love with Thor at one point…or possibly she still was. Hermione knew that feeling. How many Ministry galas and dinner with her friends had she attended where Draco and Astoria had been there arm-in-arm? Countless. Smiling to herself, Hermione thought that she and Lady Sif would no doubt get along perfectly.

She walked forward until she was next to the two she had just been scrutinizing. "Hello," she said reaching out with her wand hand, "I'm Hermione Granger. What a true honor to meet you, Lady Sif."

Lady Sif, tilted her head with a smile and grabbed hold of her hand with one of the strongest grips Hermione had ever encountered. "It is an honor to meet _you_ , Lady Granger. Thor has told me much about you and your abilities. I would love to hear of how you helped win the Wizarding War."

"I wish to hear more about you, as well." After that, the others were introduced and Hermione and Darcy had to briefly explain who they were and why they had come to Asgard. Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg were quite impressive, and Hermione couldn't believe she was meeting yet three more gods. It was baffling to her that there were so many of them together under one roof. The seven of them stood talking until the last of the meal was brought in and set upon the table ready to be served.

"Let us feast!" Thor gestured towards the abundance of food, so they all sat down. Thor at the head of the table with Jane to his right and Darcy next to her. Lady Sif sat to his left followed by the Warriors Three. Hermione, unsure of where to sit, plopped down next to Darcy for the meal. The group made idle conversation while wine was poured and meats were carved. Hermione was astounded at the amount of food Volstagg piled onto his plate, not because of the amount, but more because Ron could pack away nearly the same! She whispered this observation to Darcy who had seen Ron eat on numerous occasions while at their flat, and she had to agree. The two shared a silent giggle as Jane gave them a look indicating they should mind their manners. Raising her eyebrows, Hermione stifled her laughter for the moment.

As they ate, the conversation slowly began to turn towards what needed to be done about the army of Dark Elves on Jotunheim. The new king, Thrym, was refusing their entry and had not yet returned their correspondence. Thor, had sent word that he was aware of Odin's treacherous deal with Malekith and Thrym and wanted to rework the deal, cutting out the Dark Elves before Fenrir had the chance to join sides with them. Lady Sif suggested that Thor, The Warriors Three, and herself set out first thing the next day and force Thrym to talk with them.

"You can't do that!" Jane said, shaking her head frantically. "That is bound to start a war right off the bat. We need to keep it to a minimum of one or two that go—three tops. That way Thrym doesn't feel threatened and engage you in battle."

"Who do you suggest we send then?" Hogun questioned with a raised eyebrow. Jane sat back, unsure of how to respond. All of them were aware that sending Thor would be seen as a threat. Hell, sending any of the warriors gathered would be seen as a threat. They needed someone unknown, but skilled, or someone who may not be seen as a threat right away. The realization crashed into Hermione with such force, that her hand shook, dribbling wine over the back of it.

"You can send me."

All faces turned to face her, mouths dropping open and eyebrows lifting towards hairlines. She set her glass down, wiping the red wine from her hand before clearing her throat. "You can send me, with Loki as my escort."

"You know not what you are saying, Hermione." Thor stated while shaking his head, blond hair falling about his shoulders. She shot him a glare laden with such hostility, Thor jerked backwards.

"Pardon my forwardness, Thor, but I know exactly what I'm talking about. I too have fought in a war. I may not be a goddess with near immortality, but I am a witch, and a damn good one at that. Despite hating the title, I'm known as the Brightest Witch of my Age. I had the top marks all through school, and if it wasn't for my resourcefulness, Harry would never have been able to defeat the darkest wizard of all time. I also happen to be the only woman in the wizarding world to climb to Head of Department as quickly as I managed." She took a breath and leaned forward, invading Darcy's space. "So, excuse me if I take offense to your unintentional insult, but I know exactly what you need for this mission." Hermione leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms in an almost arrogant way. "In order to get a chance to talk with Thrym, you need to send someone with fighting abilities, but who is unknown to him. You must also send a familiar face that should not be seen as a threat." She gestured with one hand. "It's the only way for this to work."

Sitting back in the chair at the head of the table, Thor scrubbed his face with his hand. All were silent, even Darcy, as the God of Thunder processed this information. Lady Sif shot Hermione a small smile of encouragement accompanied with a wide eyed look. The Warriors Three chewed their food silently, the only sound coming from the scraping of silverware upon plates. Finally, with a sigh, Thor shook his head, his blond hair flinging back and forth.

"First, Hermione, I feel as though I should apologize." He nodded his head at her, hand placed over his heart as he said this. "It was not my intention, as you said, to insult you with my words. Be that as it may, I am hesitant to think that including Loki in our plans would be of our best interest. From prior experience, it is quite obvious that Loki is only willing to contribute when there is something for him to gain from the situation." He shrugged both shoulders before reaching forward for his goblet of wine. "I do not think I need to remind you of the last time he and I joined forces."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course she was aware of Loki's misgivings. That was the entire reason she had accidentally on purpose made the trip! Despite these annoyances, Hermione kept the calm manner about her as she breathed deeply out her nose. She felt Darcy pinch her leg under the table, so maybe she was not as successful at this feat as she thought. With one last attempt to quell her anger, Hermione swallowed a mouthful of wine before returning her own goblet to the table with a definitive clunk. Readjusting herself so that she was sitting a bit straighter, she laced her fingers together on the table in front of her and prepared to win over those who doubted her, just like she did hundreds of times before while fighting for the rights of House Elves.

"I see your point, Thor, but you are failing to see mine. Loki, while not necessary their ally, is not their enemy either at this point. He is their Switzerland, so to speak. Ideally, he would be able to go and talk to Thrym without them attacking right away."

"He killed their king, Laufey." Darcy pointed out this fact, causing Hermione to have to rethink her argument.

"He did, but this allowed for Thrym to ascend the throne. Loki did not take it for himself, so we can use that to our advantage." Jane pursed her lips and swiveled her head to look at Thor who was regarding Hermione carefully.

"She does have a point. Loki very well could have stormed Jotunheim after defeating Laufey and rose to power there." Thor still said nothing, for once he was trying to be the kind of ruler that looked at every perspective before just rushing into battle. It was what Odin had always tried to teach him. Finally, resolution leaked onto his weary face.

"There will have to be strict specifications before Loki may take part in this excursion." Thor reached for his goblet, and raised it towards Hermione. "I would like to hear how you plan to control Loki for he can be quite overpowering when he wants to be."

"I want to know how you plan on not getting killed! What if Loki turns on you?" Jane's full attention was on Hermione, her eyes wide with fear. Hermione immediately felt herself soften at the knowledge that Jane was worried about her. A quick side glance to Darcy proved the same effect. She forgot what it was like to go into battle with friends at her side. Even though she worked for the MLE, it had been seventeen years since she and her friends had participated in a full blown battle. She would have to get the kind of mindset back where you didn't take any second of friendship for granted.

"Loki will not harm me, of that I am sure." And she _was_ sure of this fact. She really, really was. Whether it was from their conversation the night before or the connection she knew they had, Hermione did not know. However, her entire body and soul screamed that Loki would protect her until his last dying breath. Of course, she could not say this aloud for obvious reasons. "He will still have his magic cuff on so I can keep track of him."

"What about Thrym and the other Frost Giants. What if they attack when they realize you have magical abilities?" Lady Sif spoke up now, face grim with uncertainty.

"They cannot attack me if they do not know I am there."

Confused glances were shared all around the banquet table as they tried to decipher the meaning of her words. It was Darcy who finally said what everyone was thinking, along with a swift, playful punch to Hermione's arm for good measure.

"What?!"

"That's the trick," Hermione started, "Thrym and the other Frost Giants will only see Loki, I will be invisible so that my abilities and I remain a secret. Loki goes in via the Bifrost, walks right to Thrym, discusses the treaty, and leaves all the while I am beside him completely invisible. This allows me to keep tabs on Loki and be present if things go awry." Smugness was evident on Hermione's face as she waited for the next obvious question to drop.

"Yes, but _how_ are you planning on becoming invisible? Do you have some sort of cloaking device?" She was unsurprised that it was Jane who got their first.

"Something like that." A sly grin snaked its way onto Hermione's face. "Harry has this cloak. It's one of the Deathly Hallows. You see, when worn, the person underneath becomes entirely invisible. All I have to do is pop back down to Earth and borrow it before Loki and I travel to Jotunheim."

"How does this Cloak of Invisibility work exactly?" The question came from Thor who looked aghast at the very idea that people could become invisible from a piece of fabric.

"The legend is that the cloak was made from the cloak of Death himself. I have the story in a book. I'll grab it while on Earth so that I can share it with you." She pushed back her chair from the table, the wood grating over the marble flooring before standing. "Now, shall I go and retrieve Loki so that he can be a part of our plans more properly?"

"Of course," Thor gestured towards the door, "Bring him forth." Hermione gave an abrupt nod before turning and exiting the banquet hall.

As soon as she was out of sight, Hermione put her back to a wall, breathing heavily. Letting her head fall back against the solid marble, she closed her eyes and let out a quiet laugh. Shaking her head, Hermione realized she had been quite nervous going toe-to-toe with Thor and the other warriors. She had won their approval though and now she just had to go and convince Loki to help with the plan—and to not try and betray them all! Shoving away from the wall, Hermione hurried down the hall, up a winding staircase, and finally reached Loki's wing. She smiled faintly at the two guards as she rushed past into the darkness beyond.

As it always did, Hermione's heart began to beat faster and faster the closer she got to Loki. Her mouth became dry, and butterflies began to flutter inside her stomach. It was horribly embarrassing to admit, even to herself, that the God of Mischief held such power over her emotions. Holding her breath, she stood in front of Loki's door, fist poised to knock out of curtesy and fighting the nervousness that had begun to take hold of her heart. Just as her hand jerked backwards for momentum, the doors swung open of their own accord to reveal Loki standing inside as he was the night before, only this time he was clothed in amour. There was a tiny smirk gracing his lips and one eyebrow was quirked ever so slightly.

"You truly must learn to control your magical signature when you are feeling emotional, Lady Granger. I have been able to sense your presence in the palace for nearly ten minutes." Hermione blinked in surprise, her hand falling stupidly to her side.

"You can sense my emotions?"

"Not completely, but I am quite attuned to your magic from the connection we share. When you are feeling especially angry, melancholy, cheerful, or…" he trailed off there with a smirk that lit those green eyes up to smoldering intensity, " _aroused_ , your magical core spikes and creates a vibration within our connection allowing me to sense your whereabouts and emotional status." He stalked towards Hermione, eyes narrowing and hand reaching out to point at her chest. "In fact, I believe now that you are wearing the Rime Diamond around your neck, the link between us is growing ever stronger. Even now, with your emotions nearly under control, I can still feel your presence. Tell me, Lady Granger, why do you now possess the ring my oaf of a brother bestowed his beloved?"

"It was not meant for Jane." Hermione decided to tell him of their theory. She stepped across the threshold, right into the snake pit, so to speak. "Originally we thought Odin's mother was the true owner of this ring. As it turns out, we have discovered that not to be true. You were the one to gift this ring to Thor. That must mean it belonged to _your_ birth mother." She fingered the ring on the delicate gold chain as she spoke, feeling the braided band warm curiously to her touch.

"Hmmm." Loki closed the distance between them, towering above Hermione so that she was forced to tilt her head back in order to see him properly. "I see you have been busy with your research today. What else have you learned?"

Hermione wet her lips nervously, before dragging the bottom one between her teeth briefly. "Not much other than that. What can you tell me about the Rime Diamond? I know it is from Jotunheim. Surely, you can explain it to me more fully now." She mentally crossed her fingers, praying he would indulge her curiosity. When he sighed heavily, she knew she was mistaken.

"I believe you would feel much more satisfaction if you were to discover the legend on your own rather than if I were to delineate it for you." Loki reached out slowly, asking permission with his eyes before gently closing his hand around the ring dangling at the top of her cleavage. She shivered at his touch, wanting to both step back and surge forward into his arms at the same time. Her body yearned for more of his touch, but her brain screamed at her to be wary of his actions. As always, her brain won over her heart. For now at least, until she knew more about both him and the ring, she would keep her distance. Carefully, she reached up, both hands wrapping around his cool wrist to push it away.

"I believe I would feel satisfaction simply from not being kept in the dark by you, Loki. I am not the type of person who enjoys not knowing something." After she let go of his wrist, Hermione forced herself to put some space between the two of them.

"I am aware of that, Lady Granger. I tend to be quite perceptive of others."

"But not of yourself?" Loki's face clouded with grief and he looked away.

"You are not the first to make that observation." He cleared his throat and placed a placid smile upon his pale face. "I assure you that I will not keep you in the dark for much longer. First, I need you to discover some information on your own, otherwise you will continue to see me as some sort of villain." Sadness surged outward, encompassing her heart as Loki spoke to her. Hermione was surprised that the ring did seem to be exemplifying their emotional connection. Despite knowing how he felt, she flinched in response to his words, and Loki, thinking the worst, turned his head away, jaw clenching.

"I do not understand," Hermione admitted, "how will the knowledge of this diamond change my opinion of you?" Halfway through her question, Loki had begun shaking his head.

"No, you misinterpreted my meaning, Lady Granger. If I tell you what the Rime Diamond is capable of, you will believe I meant to use it for harm. I can assure you, however, that I had no immoral intentions when I gifted Thor that ring you wear." He stopped speaking then, taking a moment to collect himself, his face a solemn mask. "I am not as esurient as my previous infractions illustrate me to be."

Hermione stared up into Loki's face and thought about all the evil and deceitful things she knew and had heard about him over the years. Right now, none of it mattered. Okay, well it mattered a _little_ , but the important thing was getting Loki on their side and their side alone for what was shaping up to be a pretty big ordeal. Pushing away the thousands of questions that were burning to be answered about the ring, she crossed her arms and put on her best deal making face. A calm, level head and heart were needed or else Loki would be a ticking time bomb when it came down to whatever final battle was looming in the future.

"Do not assume that I allow others to make up my mind for me, Loki. Only time will tell whether or not I find you trustworthy or foe. Now, I came here to escort you to down to dinner for the planning of our trip to Jotunheim." She pointed forcefully at him before re-crossing her arms, chin coming up almost defiantly. "I've coerced Thor into allowing you and I to travel there together to discuss the treaty with Thrym, but I need to know that you are on our side one hundred percent first or I will be take someone else in your place." It was interesting to not only see but _feel_ the different emotions that flooded Loki's eyes as she spoke. Hopefully, with the help of the Rime Diamond she would be able to discern whether or not he was ever lying to her.

Loki let out a strangled sound before stepping back and beginning to pace the length of the room. Occasionally he shot a pointed look in Hermione's direction making her feel a bit unsettled. This went on for about three or four minutes before he pivoted, stopping directly back in front of her, intense eyes locked onto hers. He glanced quickly to the ring before returning his attention to her face and wetting his lips. Whatever conclusion he had come to must be causing him some sort of turmoil for he looked out of sorts to say the least. The calm exterior she was used to was gone in this moment, but she waited quietly for his response.

"Perhaps, Lady Granger, you would like for me to keep that ring safe for now."

That was certainly not what she had been expecting. Her eyes went wide as he stepped forward, reaching out to take the necklace from her. Clearing her suddenly dry throat, Hermione reached up and grabbed the necklace, securing it within her grasp so that he could not get a hold of it. She also backed up until she was just behind the threshold line, successfully eliminating any chance he had of getting hold of her without activating the wards. Clearly, he was worried about her being able to sense his feelings and vice versa. Loki's outstretched hand dropped slightly before it came up to play with the magical cuff on his left hand. She could feel the turmoil swirling within him laced with regret and just a tinge of anger.

"Absolutely not. It's perfectly safe where it is, thank you." She narrowed her eyes with agitation. "Now, are you or are you not going to aid us? If not, I can always have Thor accompany me." She squashed down any emotional response she may have to telling that little white lie so that Loki would not call her bluff. She needed Loki to believe she really would leave him out of the plan and take Thor instead. When his eyes flashed red with anger, Hermione had to fight the urge to turn and run. If it hadn't been for the fact that jealousy was the first emotion that flashed hot and dangerous through their connection, she probably would have. Her idle threat had worked.

Seething, Loki lunged forward, his hands grabbing the doorframe with crushing strength and his face leaning forward so that it was mere breaths away from activating the wards. Hermione could not suppress the fear that rose inside of her from the malice radiating in his body. It surged through the connection, making her stomach churn and causing her to stumble backward into the wall opposite his door.

"I believe I have told you before not to lie to me, _Hermione_." Loki's eyes roamed her body hungrily, making Hermione blush with both embarrassment at being found out and lustful anticipation to what he may do to her if he was willing enough to just step through that door and take her right then and there like she knew he so badly wanted to. Her disobedience was a turn on for him and it made her ache with want from knowing such a thing. "You need _not_ lie for me to understand the importance of such a mission. It was I, after all, that told you of Odin's perfidious plans." Hermione watched as his breathing calmed and his face returned to its normal façade. "I will go with you to Jotunheim, _Hermione_ , and gain the information it is you seek, with one condition."

"And what is that?" Hermione's heart was beating frantically, her mouth dry and her nerves frayed. Loki was still braced in the doorway, eyes narrowed at her indignantly.

"You will stay silent and out of sight while I talk with Thrym," she had opened her mouth to explain the Invisibility Cloak but he shot her a glare so she shut it again and let him finish. "And, you will return that ring to me afterwards." She stared at him for a beat before moving forward, away from the false safety the marble wall provided. If Loki had wanted to harm her, he could easily have done so. She doubted the silly wards would stop such a formidable god from doing what was necessary. She walked slowly, her ballet flats silent as she shuffled along. When she was in front of him, Hermione glared upwards and reached out her hand across the ward line.

"Fine. Now give me your hand."

"That's it? No debate?" Loki seemed baffled by her acceptance to his deal, and albeit reluctantly, he allowed Hermione to take his left hand in hers. She grasped the cool appendage with her left hand, relishing the touch of his skin against her own.

Confusion clouded his face as he stared down into hers. "What are you doing?" Hermione shot him another cross look.

"Do you want me to adjust your cuff or not? If not, you'll set the wards off and have every guard here within two minutes." She extracted her wand from the pocket of her dress and tapped the tip to the magical cuff that prevented Loki from using harmful magic and leaving his room. After a moment, she sighed and put away her wand. "There. Now you are able to leave this room, however, it still limits the type of magic you may use, so don't get any ideas, okay?"

Blinking down at her, Loki breathed easily as he examined her features. Her eyes were warm honey and her cheeks were still a bit flushed due to being upset, angry, and turned on from his outburst. Smirking ever so slightly, he allowed his gaze to travel down her slender neck to rest upon the Rime Diamond. How easily it would be for him to just grasp and rip it from her body. She had agreed to his demand though, and he would uphold his end of the deal for fear of hurting this beautiful woman.

Hermione flushed when she realized that Loki could probably see directly down the top of her dress as he stared hungrily at the ring she wore around her neck. It was a bit disconcerting to realize that she actually _wanted_ him to see more of her skin, to touch and kiss her all over. Shakily, she stepped back effectively putting some space between them, but never letting go of Loki's cool hand. She glanced up to see him staring at her with heavily lidded eyes, nearly glowing with hunger. Clearing her throat, Hermione tilted her head, a ghost of a smile gracing her pink lips.

"Are you coming or not?"

Loki tried unsuccessfully to bury the growing attraction he felt for Hermione. Damn that blasted diamond for starting this nonsense. If he had been more careful with the Rime Diamond he would not be in this state at the moment. He blinked, breaking the spell for the moment, but he didn't have chance to reply before Hermione was gripping his hand tightly and giving a tug until he stumbled across the ward line where he clumsily fell right into Hermione. The near fall caused their hands to separate allowing Loki to bring both hands up to grasp at her arms.

"I do apologize, Lady Granger. I have never been the most graceful of beings." Shaking her head with a little laugh, Hermione shrugged. Loki reluctantly let go of her shoulders now that both of them were steady.

"It's alright, Loki." She turned to walk down the hallway, but looked back before saying, "Now, are you ready to plan our trip to Jotunheim?"

A smirk grew upon Loki's face as he observed the excitement radiating from the witch in front of him. She seemed just as eager about a dangerous mission to his home planet as he was. He gave a short nod before she began leading the way. He followed along beside her, unable to control the large grin forming on his lips at the prospect of working with Hermione more closely. He had never planned on becoming so attached to this mortal, but now that there was definitely something growing there, he was completely and utterly intrigued with where they may end up. For now though, there was a mission to plan and get through. His budding feelings would have to be tabled for the time being.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes:** AHHHHH! So what did you think? Omg. I LOVE the sexual tension, don't you? So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter because it was so much fun to write! I am off to begin writing chapter seven so that after chapter six is posted next week you _hopefully_ won't have to wait ages for the next one! Review my loves, as you are the true reason I write!  
xx DustNight


	6. Part Five: Jotunheim

**Author's Note:** Hello my loves! I hope your week went well! Mine was sooooooo long! The good news, this chapter is long too! It's full of Loki and Hermione and even a bit of action at the end! Make sure to listen to 'Wolves' by Christophe Black after Loki tells Hermione to run! That's where it fits best! Also, make sure to read the end notes for some fun questions and information on my current poll! Other than that, sit back, relax, and read on! (PS: Major shout out to Tina P. for beta reading this chapter! Thanks to her I am posting HOURS earlier than I normally would! Thanks girl! You are a rock star!)

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** _In the age old fight of good versus evil, two souls converge in a battle to stop the end of all worlds. With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye? Will they be forced to sacrifice everything they've ever wanted in order to save the nine realms or will love prevail?_

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part Five:** Jotunheim  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Sail" by AWOLNATION, "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet, "Bad Blood" by Bastille, "Uprising" by Muse, and "Wolves" by Christophe Beck

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _Your willingness to look at your darkness  
is what empowers you to change._"  
—Iyanla Vanzant _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Jotunheim_

The next morning Loki stood alone on his balcony, eyes trained on the Rainbow Bridge in the distance. Any minute now, Hermione would be departing to Midgard to retrieve research materials, texts, and some sort of magical cloak that would allow her to become invisible. His hands gripped the railing as a pang of nervousness rippled through his chest at the thought of Hermione traveling to Midgard on her own without anyone to accompany her. The strong willed witch had made it perfectly clear she would be able to travel via the Bifrost, obtain the necessary materials, and return all without a guard or one of the warriors to "babysit" her. Loki had sat back, a proud smirk on his features as Hermione had scolded Thor and Jane for even insinuating that she was incapable of completing such a mediocre task by herself.

Actually, the entire planning meeting had been quite the show for Loki. Of course, there had been the predictable threats to his life if he were to betray them in any way. He had rolled his eyes so many times he had begun to fear they may pop right out of his skull right then and there. After he had promised and vowed numerous times that he was not planning to deceive them, Loki had sat back and watched the events unfold. Hermione and Thor argued back and forth with Jane, Darcy, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three inserting their useless opinions. There really was not much for Loki to do other than enjoy the dinner that was still upon the table, along with a few choice goblets of his favorite red wine. It took hours of deliberation before they had finalized the plan into something everyone accepted.

The idea was for Hermione return to Midgard briefly to retrieve the needed materials before returning to Asgard. Then, Loki would be summoned from his chamber to travel with an invisible Hermione to Jotunheim where he would lead the way to Thrym's throne. There, he would try and persuade Thrym into handing over the Dark Elves and reinstating the previous treaty that had been put into place by Odin and Laufey. If all went well, Loki could leave Jotunheim without Hermione having to reveal herself at all. She was there as a precaution, both to make sure Loki behaved himself and to assure that no harm befell him. The Dark Elves would be collected by Lady Sif and the Warriors Three after Loki and Hermione were safely on Asgard once more. If things did _not_ go according to plan, Loki would be allowed to use his magic to protect himself, while Hermione stayed invisible for as long as possible. The goal was for Thrym not to discover her identity and abilities unless there was no other option. If Thrym became aware of mortals with magic, there was no telling what he would do to the witches and wizards scattered all over Midgard. In short, it was a brilliant plan.

A brilliant plan where anything and everything could go completely and utterly wrong in the blink of an eye.

Surprisingly, fear gripped Loki's heart as he watched the Bifrost come to life, transporting Hermione safely to Midgard to complete her task. Once the Bifrost had closed, he turned away from his balcony, traipsing back into his chambers to begin mentally preparing himself for what was to come. There was no doubt in Loki's mind that dealing with Thrym would be a difficult task. Thrym knew of how Loki had killed Laufey without even caring that he was his birthfather. Loki hoped to use the fact that he did not try and claim the throne of Jotunheim, but rather let Thrym take it for his own, as an advantage. It would be demanding to pretend that he had not wished to sit on a throne after all of the misdeeds he had done over the years. There was nothing more in the universe that he craved than a throne of his own. There was a slim chance of Thrym and the other Frost Giants believing his words. It was a good thing Loki was the God of Mischief _and_ Lies.

Stopping in front of his mirror, Loki ran his hands down his armor, smoothing out wrinkles in the soft leather. It was a ridiculously narcissistic thing to do, but he couldn't help himself. While Hermione was on Midgard, Jane and Darcy were going to be busy researching the Jotunheim section in the Asgardian Library. Nervously, Loki picked at a few specks of lint on his otherwise pristine green, gray, and black leathers. Straightening his back, he ran his hands up over his head, and threaded his fingers through his black hair, untangling the tendrils before using his magic to summon his horned helmet from the wardrobe where it was kept. He was just about to lift the heavy garment to his head when the doors burst inward. Pivoting, Loki immediately went into defense mode, helmet falling to the floor so both hands would be free for combat.

In the doorway stood Thor, in panoply with hammer in hand and a scowl upon his face. Rolling his eyes, Loki dropped his stance and bent to retrieve his helmet from the floor where it lay. He dusted it off with the sleeve of his armor as he snorted dismissively.

"Oh, 'tis only you, Thor. For a second I worried that Odin mayhap sent his guards to return me to the dungeon now that Lady Granger has departed Asgard." Loki refused to admit, even to himself, that the words he spoke held a small amount of truth to them. Finished with the distraction his dirtied helmet provided, Loki lifted his eyes to his brothers, uncertainty shimmering in their green depths.

"Father is still in his Odinsleep. It is uncertain when he will awake. Until then, you are under my protection from the guards." Thor stepped more fully into the room, stalking forward until he was mere feet from Loki. "That is to say, until you deceive us as usual."

A twinge of anger fluttered in Loki as his eyes narrowed at his brother as he placed his helmet on the dresser top. "You forget, _brother_ , it was _I_ who informed you of Odin's deceit."

"Only after Hermione revealed you as an imposter king!" Thor began to raise his hammer instinctively.

Loki flinched ever so slightly in response to his brother's outburst. "I only wished to leave you out of such nugacious issues until I was able to procure a viable solution to the problem." His voice had lost the malice it usually held, his hands held palm out in front of him to deter Thor was coming at him. He was, after all unarmed besides his magic and even that was restricted due to the cuff he wore. "I did not want to disturb the tranquility you and Jane were experiencing on Midgard." His lips peeled back off his teeth as he laughed. "For once, I was thinking of others instead of myself."

Thor appeared placated by his words, so Loki relaxed, dropping his hands back to his sides and relaxing his posture. With a sigh, Thor lowered his hammer, scrubbing his face with his free hand before stepping back, out of Loki's personal space. Loki nodded in acceptance of Thor's surrender. It appeared that the more the two of them were thrown together to deal with situations, the easier it became to work with one another. There would always be tension there thanks to Odin and the trivial competition he'd had them embark on for so long. Despite his overly _benevolent_ nature, Loki did not mind his brother's company in the least. Thor and Frigga had always been the only two to truly understand his mischievous nature, and Loki suspected that was why, even now, Thor put up with him and his wickedness.

"Despite your intentions, posing as Odin was not the wisest course of action to take, Loki." Loki grinned sardonically in reply causing Thor to scowl as he strapped Mjolnir at his hip. "As egregious as your actions may have been, that is not why I have come to talk with you today."

Loki gestured towards the chair next to his overflowing bookshelf, all signs of playfulness gone from his demeanor. He could tell by Thor's tone that he was here to discuss something serious, so serious Loki would be, at least until he knew what the problem at hand was. Once Thor was settled in the chair, Loki sat himself on his bed, his back rigid with tension. They sat in silence for a moment, the only sounds from the wind and birds flowing in from the open balcony door. Finally, as if broken from a trance, Thor inhaled deeply before exhaling roughly through his nose.

"I've come to discuss Hermione."

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Loki leaned forward, his words a near whisper. "You have not tricked her have you? She _will_ be returning to Asgard, wont she?" Anxiety began to make Loki's heart clench as he truly thought about the reality if that were to happen. She still wore the Rime Diamond around her neck—if she did not return, their connection would eventually break and he would never get to see her again! "You plan to return me to the prison!" Loki jumped to his feet, Thor replicating the gesture, but Loki reached him first. "How dare you betray Hermione in this manor?! She will never forgive you!" _Or me_ , he added mentally. Loki was literally shaking with fury, his eyes beginning to glow red as his skin turned pale blue—his anger causing him to lose control of his Asgardian exterior. Loki grabbed hold of the lightweight material at Thor's neck and squeezed, nearly lifting the God of Thunder off his feet.

"Loki! _Brother_ …" Thor struggled to release Loki's onehanded grip on his throat, both his hands trying to extricate those blue fingers from squeezing the breath out of him. "Release…me… _please_ …you mis…understand—" Loki refused to relent—only releasing his brother when Thor's eyes started to fall shut from lack of oxygen. Thor fell to his knees, hands immediately massaging his throat as a coughing fit overtook him. Loki back away from his fallen brother, crashing into the mirror he had been using earlier, nearly knocking it to the floor. Frantic, he turned and stared at the monster in the mirror—red eyes wide in horror at what was reflected back at him.

It had been _so_ long since he'd allowed the Frost Giant within to surge to the surface. Taking long, even breaths, Loki clenched and unclenched his fists as he tried to get both his anger and frantically beating heart under control. Slowly, as he calmed, the blue skin returned to normal and his angry, red eyes turned green once more. Reflected behind him in the mirror, Thor had stopped coughing and was getting to his own feet once more. He did not look happy, and panic overtook Loki then as he feared the worst once more. Visibly shaking, Loki turned towards his brother, hands lowered but outstretched in submission.

"Thor, I—I did not mean it—I—" Thor put one hand up, effectively stopping Loki's stuttered apology.

"'Tis fine. _I_ am fine." Thor moved forward swiftly until he was glaring into Loki's worried face. "It was not my intention to incense you. I came to discuss Hermione, but not that we have returned her to Midgard. Rather, I wanted to determine your feelings towards her." He cleared his throat, one hand coming up to massage the slowly bruising flesh. "It appears I made the right assumption in wanting to do so."

Loki flinched, turning his head away in both shame and at being found out. It was easy enough to pretend the potential feelings he had for Hermione were of curiosity rather than the romantic type, but his outburst just now clearly indicated otherwise. "I see."

"Now I know not what the two of you have spoken about when in private, but it is clear that the both of you harbor intense feelings for one another." Thor reached out and grabbed hold of Loki's armor roughly, but not overly so. "Hermione has come to be a close friend to Jane, Darcy, and me as well. If you so much as hurt a single curl upon her head, I will not delay in retuning you to solitary confinement in the prison. Do you understand, Loki?" A single nod was all that Loki could manage at first without blowing up again. He waited until Thor had released his armor and stepped back before attempting to speak.

"When I bestowed you with the Rime Diamond, I never intended to become linked with Lady Granger."

"Then what, pray tell, was your true intention?" Thor quirked a perfectly manicured eyebrow as he questioned Loki.

Pacing the floor, Loki decided it was time to come clean to Thor about the ring he had allowed him to propose to Jane with. It was inevitable that Jane and Darcy would no doubt find out the myth during their research anyway. Taking a deep breath, Loki stopped and turned while running a shaky hand through his tousled hair.

"One of the properties of the Rime Diamond allows you to observe what is happening to the other person wearing it." He held his breath as Thor processed this information. He may tease and call his brother a brainless oaf, but he was far from it, and as those blue eyes widened in realization, this was proven once more.

"What do you mean the _other_ person wearing the Rime Diamond?"

"Ah," Loki began, sidestepping his brother and moving towards his wardrobe. "That is a significant question, now isn't it?" He opened the wardrobe and rummaged around inside until he extracted a tall, golden scepter that was slightly curved at the top. Embedded between two intertwining vines made out of rose gold, was an exact copy of the diamond that Hermione currently wore around her neck. This gem was slightly larger—in fact it was almost the size of an eye. "You see, this diamond is usually meant to be worn upon a diadem." He looked down at the scepter briefly before smiling evilly up at Thor. "I repurposed it for myself. I don't fancy wearing a crown, my helmet is tedious enough as it is."

"What does it do?"

"Oh, I was hoping that was your next question!" Enthusiastically, Loki twirled the scepter in his hand until the Rime Diamond began to glow. Eyes glued to Thor's, he brought the diamond close to his mouth and then blew on it as if it was a bubble baton children enjoyed playing with. Thor watched in fascination as a projection formed on the wall opposite where Loki was pointing the scepter. The frown on Thor's face deepened at the sight before him—Hermione was standing outside of Jane's, but she wasn't alone.

"Who is that man? I thought I _killed_ him?" Loki moved closer to the projection, worry mixed with a tad of intrigue wrinkling his brow. He ran a finger over the short man's smiling face.

Thor punched his brother swiftly in the arm as he too stepped closer to the projection. "You _nearly_ killed him. S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to save him—barely." Loki's eyes flickered to Thor momentarily before returning to the image of Hermione on the wall.

"How very _fascinating_ …" He muttered as he rubbed the spot on his arm where Thor's punched had landed.

"Loki, leave it be." Thor gave him a look that clearly indicated it was not a subject which Loki should look into. Shrugging, Loki pushed the interesting information away, for now at least. Thor stepped back a bit to see Loki's face more clearly. "So these _pair_ of Rime Diamonds act as a sort of two way device?"

"Yes and no." Gesturing towards the diamond in question, Loki pulled his eyes away from Hermione for the time being. "They can be used to see what the other is doing, but only if you know how to control it. It's sort of like a mirror—completely one sided. However," he began, eyes gleaming with mischief once more, "The Rime Diamonds have other properties as well."

"This has to do with the connection you and Hermione share and the reason behind her episodes." Loki's head shot up, away from the scepter he was holding in his hands.

"What episodes?" Concern laced his voice as he strained to remain unruffled.

Thor had just opened his mouth to explain about the time Hermione had gone into a seizure, when his attention was pulled back to the projection on the wall. He moved forward, squinting at the scene unfolding. "What the—"

"She's used her force field spell." Loki eyed the fallen S.H.I.E.L.D. agents quickly before Hermione turned on her heel and disappeared into the void. "Where has she gone?!" He touched the now blank wall, panic rising as he imagined the possibility of Hermione being dead. Thor's hand clamped down on his shoulder a millisecond before Hermione's form reappeared on the wall once more. This time she stood in the middle of a small room furnished with a couch, chair, and numerous bookshelves.

"Do not worry, brother. Hermione knows how to teleport herself. I do not recall what she calls it, but it allows her to vanish and reappear in a new place." Thor shook Loki gently before letting go and pointing at the projection. "It looks like she has moved herself to her home. We should go to Heimdall, I am assuming she will be ready to return shortly." Vaguely aware of what Thor was saying, Loki nodded before waving his hand, the projection disappearing and the Rime Diamond implanted in his scepter going dull once more.

"I am going to leave this here. It would not do well for Thrym to discover its existence during our negotiations." After returning the scepter to his wardrobe and securing the vessel, Loki turned to Thor, ready to depart. "Now, how are we getting to the Rainbow Bridge?" Thor was smiling at him, Mjolnir in hand. "No. Absolutely not, brother." Loki was shaking his head, but it was too late, Thor had already lunged forward and grabbed him under the arm. In a flash, they were soaring out the open balcony door, a huge grin plastered on Thor's face as Loki scrambled not to fall, his arms waving about haphazardly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Traveling via the Bifrost was most certainly an exhilarating experience. Hermione landed a bit wobbly outside of Jane's mom's house. Quickly, she hurried to the door and entered the pin code to gain access. She smiled as the door beeped and then clicked open allowing her to move inside. Running down the wooden steps to the basement, Hermione tried to remember everything Jane and Darcy had asked her to bring back to Asgard. She stopped at the bottom on the stairs, eyes roving over the small lab before catching sight of what she needed—her bag was still on the floor where she had left it all those days ago. She moved forward quickly, grabbing it up and determining that the undetectable expansion charm was still working perfectly.

After securing her bag, Hermione went about the task of collecting all of the books, star charts, and other miscellaneous items Darcy and Jane had requested. It did not take very long as Jane liked to keep the lab quite orderly. After turning off the computer they had left running, Hermione double checked her list and upon finding she had gotten everything, scurried back upstairs, securing the door behind her. Moving quickly through the house, Hermione found her way into the guest bathroom, where sure enough, her clothes were still strewn across the floor. Then, it was only a matter of minutes where she stripped out of the Asgardian dress she wore and changed back into her black leggings and gray sweater dress. These clothes seemed much more practical to her than the frilly dresses she had been wearing on Asgard.

After deciding there was nothing to be done with her hair as usual, Hermione vacated the bathroom and began scouring both Darcy and Jane's rooms for the personal items they had wanted. This took about three minutes in Jane's room, and about eight in Darcy's, but for the most part, Hermione had been successful. In total, she had only been back on Earth for twenty minutes so far, and already she missed Asgard. It was strange that she had become to feel so at home in such a strange place, but that was how she had felt when she had gone to Hogwarts as well. Hermione tugged her boots back on her feet and drew her traveling cloak about her shoulders before reaching into the pocket and extracting the cell phone that had been completely useless in the other Realm. Hitting the speed dial she wanted, Hermione placed the phone at her ear, unsure of how this conversation would go.

Harry answered on the first ring.

"Hermione?! Hello?"

"Hello, Harry." Hermione began pacing the kitchen, biting her lower lip anxiously.

"Where have you been? We've all been worried out of our minds?"

"I was on Asgard."

"Asgard! Really? You traveled to another realm? Merlin, we thought you were taken by that S.H.I.E.L.D. group or worse. I've been covering for you at work, but Hermione they're starting to get suspicious." Harry sighed heavily across the line and Hermione stopped pacing, staring out the kitchen window unsure of what to say next.

"I'm fine, _really_ fine actually. Asgard is more than I ever dreamed it could be…and my dreams, I think I am starting to understand them. But Harry, I need to ask something important of you—something I hope you will allow me to do." She ran her free hand through her tangled hair, chest tight and eyes screwed shut.

"What? What can I do to help?"

Hermione opened her eyes and stared blankly in front of her, nervousness making her stomach churn unpleasantly. She knew Harry would feel obligated to help if she asked him. She really, _really_ hated to take advantage of that, but with the fate of the universe at stake, Hermione had to pull out all the stops.

"I need to borrow your Invisibility Cloak."

There was silence on the other line and Hermione began to think Harry would deny her request. In fact, she took the phone away from her ear to check and make sure he had not ended the call. Finally, she heard him take a shuddering breath followed by some crinkling as if he had balled up paper in frustration. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry spoke with a strained voice.

"Of course you can borrow it, Hermione, but do I even want to know what you need it for?"

"I promise I'll explain everything to you once it's all said and done, but right now I need you to meet me at my flat. I'm leaving the lab, now." She hurried to the door, flinging it open, and slamming it closed behind her, the beep going off to indicate it was once again locked and secure. "I don't have much time, but there are some books and research I have to get from there." She just moved away from the door when a fairly short man accompanied by a woman with chin length hair and dressed for combat waltzed into the yard.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" The man asked glancing down at a tablet where she could clearly see her driver's license photograph. Hermione eyed him up carefully before turning her attention to the woman next to him. She had arm bands that went up to her elbows and looked as if she could take Hermione down with only a few punches. Hermione would have to tread very carefully. On the other line, Harry was calling her name, but she barely hear him.

"Harry, I'll see you shortly. I have to go…" She hung up the phone and tucked it back into the pocket of her traveling cloak before crossing her arms, her hand discreetly sliding into the sleeve where her wand was tucked away. "I am. May I ask who you two are?" She eyed them the entire time she spoke, grasping the handle of her wand. She suspected these people were a part of S.H.I.E.L.D., but there was no telling. The Bifrost had probably attracted their attention. Thank Merlin the lab was impenetrable without the passcode.

"I'm Agent Coulson and this is Agent Johnson."

"Daisy." Agent Coulson gave the Daisy a crooked smile at the interruption.

"Yes, Daisy, and we're a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Do you have time to answer a few questions, Ms. Granger?" Coulson swiped a few times on his tablet, the screens readjusting so that Hermione was able to glimpse a few pictures of Thor, Jane, and Darcy as well. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach, and she gripped her wand even tighter knowing it was the only way she would be able to protect herself from these people.

"I have a few minutes to spare, but I do have someplace I need to be." Yeah, Asgard.

"We can make this brief then, I don't wish to delay you." Hermione got the sneaking suspicion this man did not care in the slightest if she was late as long as he got the information he wanted.

"How long have you known Thor Odinson, Jane Foster, and Darcy Lewis?" Hermione nearly rolled her eyes at the simple question.

"Well, I took an internship with Dr. Foster mid-June and that's when I met Ms. Lewis as well. I did not meet Thor until sometime later." Hermione could sense Daisy scrutinizing her out of the corner of her eye. "I'm studying Astrophysics at Oxford, you see, and a requirement to graduate is a year-long internship. Dr. Foster was gracious enough to take me on even though Ms. Lewis is already interning with her. Is that everything?"

Coulson tapped his tablet a bit more before before becoming frustrated with what appeared to be a prosthetic hand. He gave the tablet to Daisy, who rolled her eyes and began swiping furiously at the screen. "Not quite, Ms. Granger. You see we have been observing this area for about a week now since Thor traveled via the Bifrost not once, but twice, in less than twenty four hours." He rocked back on his feet with his hands in his coat pockets as he contemplated the next question. "So, I guess what I am wondering, Ms. Granger, is if you are aware of the whereabouts of Thor Odinson, Jane Foster, and Darcy Lewis?"

"They're on Asgard." Hermione saw no reason to lie to these people. Lying would not make them go away. Wand now secured in the hand that was hidden by the long sleeves of her traveling cloak, Hermione dropped her arms to her sides trying to make herself look relaxed. "Actually," she added, "I just came from there myself. I'm back now and going to meet a good friend of mine for lunch." Vaguely, Hermione remembered seeing the clock on the kitchen wall indicating it was somewhere close to noon.

"This won't take much longer, I assure you." He turned and shared a pointed look with Daisy who nodded once before retuning her attention to the tablet, Hermione's driver's license photo back on the screen. "Can you explain why you took a trip to Asgard?"

"For research. It's part of my research for Oxford." She was running out of half-truths to tell, and that anxious feeling had doubled. In fact the Rime Diamond was warming against her chest. She carefully reached up to make sure her cloak was covering the ring from view. A mysteriously bright diamond would be more than a little suspicious to these people.

"Interesting." Coulson shrugged his shoulders, a small smile upon his lips. "Ms. Granger, you are quite the mystery. You see, we have been watching Thor since his first visit to Earth back in 2011. We've also managed to keep tabs on Dr. Foster ad Ms. Lewis over the years. When we discovered that they had taken on another intern, we immediately tried to find out as much about you as possible."

"We can't seem to find anything concrete about you though," Daisy said returning the tablet to Agent Coulson, who then tucked it away in his jacket. "You went to primary school here in London, then poof! Nothing about you again until around 2000 when you applied for your driver's license." She smiled, tucking her short, dark hair behind on ear as she did so. "We can't even seem to locate your parents. They've been missing since late 1997."

"My parents moved to Australia. They live near Sydney." Hermione swallowed dryly, her nerves making her skin prickle. Or was that the connection to Loki? It didn't matter. What mattered right now was getting out of this situation as quickly as possible and, hopefully, without using her magic. "I attended boarding school in northern Scotland. I'm not sure why that information couldn't be found. It is public record after all."

"Don't you have a job?"

"I'm a student, Agent Johnson. I am busy interning with Dr. Foster right now." Hermione glared at Daisy, getting angry with their interrogation. She had to lie about not having a job. If she told them about the MLE then the entire Magic world would be jeopardized. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really do have to go. My friend is expecting me."

"Actually," Agent Coulson said taking his hands out of his pockets and revealing what appeared to be a strange looking gun, "we're going to need you to come with us. Daisy?" He nodded at the woman who stepped towards Hermione, a pair of handcuffs at the ready. It was then that she also noticed the handful of other S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents that had started to close in around them as the interrogation had been going on.

Panic seized Hermione as the seconds ticked by. She had to do something and quick! Throwing caution to the wind, she decided the only way out of this situation was to use magic at this point. "Sorry Agents, I don't like to be late to my meetings. I'll see you around!" With a smile, she threw up a protection shield, effectively knocking back all the agents encroaching on her. It was satisfying to see them all flown backwards by her shield, but a sick sort of wonder filled her at just how _powerful_ it had been! The agents had been thrown back nearly twenty feet! On a good day, her shield would only knock opponents back about ten. With wide eyes, Hermione took in the scene for a brief second, trying to analyze the strength of her power at the moment. Not wanting to waste any more time for the agents to come at her, she readied herself to disappear. Daisy was just jumping to her feet as Hermione spun on her heel and _Apparated_ with a loud "pop"!

Hermione arrived in her living room, heart pounding and nerves shot to hell. She paced for a moment trying to get her emotions under control before Harry arrived. There was certainly no point in worrying him more than he most likely already was. Raven, her cat, wandered in from the kitchen to wind between her legs a few times before disappearing down the hall towards the bedrooms. _Okay_ , Hermione thought. _Get your shit together, get the shit you came for, and get the hell out of here before S.H.I.E.L.D. bloody finds you! You can analyze your newfound power increase later!_ Her mental pep talk seemed to work, because she was able to calm down significantly and began browsing the bookshelves for the books she both needed and wanted to take back to Asgard.

By the time she had gathered all the books, research materials, and had started on clothes, Hermione was back to her calm self. Hopefully, Agent Coulson and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. would be unable to locate her place of residence since she had not led them there in any way. While she and Ron did live in the Muggle part of London, their flat was registered as a Magical Residence and had wards to deter Muggles from just randomly finding it. Of course, their landlord and neighbors were able to see the flat, but they usually found themselves avoiding door 304 for unknown reasons. Hermione and Ron valued their privacy and hoped to keep it that way. If Coulson wanted to, she was sure he would have no trouble locating this place.

Hermione threw the last of her clothes into the small bag before zipping it up just as Harry stepped through the fireplace. Dropping everything in her hands, she rushed forward and into his arms. Harry managed not to tumble or fall, but the silky Invisibly Cloak did.

"Harry! I am so glad to see you! I've missed you terribly!" Hermione squeezed him once more for good measure before backing away, smiling at the red tinge on his cheeks.

"I've missed you too, Hermione." Harry readjusted his glasses as he grinned goofily down at her. "Now, can you please explain to me what the bloody hell is going on?" He looked around at all the empty spaces on the bookshelves and the small bag Hermione had left sitting on the coffee table. Hermione bit her lip, as she stared into her friend's worried face.

"I have to go back to Asgard because I'm helping Thor and the others stop the end of the world from happening." Even to her own ears it sounded ridiculous. She watched as Harry picked up the Invisibility Cloak and refolded it before draping it over his left arm. "I need the cloak for protection when Loki and I travel to Jotunheim to repair a treaty that was broken."

"Did you just say ' _Loki'_?" Hermione scrunched up her face at her slip of tongue. She had hoped to leave Loki out of this for the time being. "Hermione! He's the one who invaded New York with aliens! What are you thinking working with such an evil being?" Harry's face had gone red again, but this time it was with anger—he was angry with her. That was never the plan.

"Harry," she began, stepping towards him, her palms facing up. "It's not what you think…yes he did those things, but he's helping Thor to bring peace between Jotunheim and Asgard." She pulled the ring out from under her sweater dress and showed Harry, his eyes squinting behind black frames. "This is the Rime Diamond. For some reason Loki and I have a connection because of it." The ring spun on its chain, almost glowing as she explained what she knew. "It's the cause of my dreams and that seizure I had. Loki knows what else it's capable of and he's going to tell me, but I have to get Jotunheim secured first"

Harry stepped forward, a tentative finger poking the ring so that it swung back and forth like a pendulum. He lifted his green eyes, so very different than Loki's, to stare intently at Hermione. "Is it safe?" He dropped his hand and stepped back, a look upon his face that took her back to their years at Hogwarts when they were about to set off on some sort of crazy plan to save the world from Voldemort once more. "I mean, are _you_ safe working with Loki? Can you trust him?"

Hermione thought about Harry's questions for a moment, dropping the ring back underneath her sweater dress. Biting her lip, she turned away, unable to look into Harry's honest eyes as she spoke the words she so badly wanted to believe.

"Yes, I am safe. I can trust him."

"Alright then." Even though he clearly did not believe the words she had spoken, Harry handed the Invisibility Cloak over and she accepted it, hugging it to her chest like a lifeline. "Do you need me to come with you?"

"No," she replied quietly, shaking her head back and forth. "I need you to stay here, Harry. You have your family to worry about, and Ron—" Her voice broke then, tears beginning to gloss over her eyes. "If things go wrong," she stopped again, wiping the tears from her cheek before continuing, "I need you to make sure Ron is okay…and Draco…and please…don't try to come after me." She looked up into his face, hugging that cloak ever tighter against her stomach.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He stepped closer, reaching out to wipe a few stray tears from her cheek. She smiled wetly up at him, unsure of exactly why she was crying. She had every intention of winning this brewing war in the other realm and returning to her life here. Didn't she? She hiccupped allowing a laugh to escape as she thought about how silly she was being, crying over such nonsense.

"Don't mind me, Harry. I need to ask you to do something else for me."

"Anything."

"Can you try and find out what happened to Fenrir Greyback after the Battle of Hogwarts? Can you use your Had Auror status to try and dig up his file?"

Confusion clouded Harry's face as he repeated, "Fenrir Greyback?" Hermione nodded in reply. "What do you need to know about him?"

"We need to know if he died, and if not, where he ended up." Looking at the kitchen clock, Hermione realized she was wasting precious time she and Loki needed to prepare for Jotunheim. "Look, I ran into some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents before I came here. They were questioning me pretty intensely about who I was and why I seemed to have such a vague past. I'm afraid they might try coming here. Can you take Raven with you and make sure Ron goes and stays with Pansy for a while until it appears they're not going to swarm this place? I don't want to put the Magical Community at risk."

"Absolutely." Harry's top priority behind his family and friends had always been and would always be protecting the Wizarding world. "Ron and I will clear the place of magical books and items and I'll even cut the Floo network. What should I tell the Kingsley and the MLE?" Hermione thought about that for a minute while she safely tucked away Harry's cloak in her bag. She straightened up, turning to face Harry with a grim expression.

"Tell them the truth. Explain that I've gone to Asgard to help protect the universe and have them name Draco as my replacement for the time being."

"You can't be serious?" Harry stared at her, bewilderment overtaking his features.

Hermione simply smiled sadly. "I'm completely serious, Harry. I'll be back…I think. Now, I have to _Apparrate_ somewhere far away from here before Heimdall can open the Bifrost for me. I don't want S.H.I.E.L.D. crawling all over this place minutes after I depart."

"Hold on," Harry said, grabbing her cloak before she could disappear. "How am I going to get this information to you about Greyback if I find anything significant?"

"I'll find a way to get it. I promise." Harry nodded once before letting go of her cloak. With a farewell wave, Hermione turned on her heel, departing with a "pop" to a forest she had not seen in nearly two decades.

The Forest of Dean was exactly as she remembered. Taking only a moment to catch her bearings, Hermione looked skyward, a grim smile upon her face.

"Heimdall, please open the Bifrost for me."

Nothing happened and suddenly she was paralyzed with the horrible fear that maybe they had sent her back to Earth to stay. Perhaps, at this very moment Loki was being transported back to the prison and Thor was on a suicide mission to Jotunheim by himself. She grasped desperately for the Rime Diamond at her neck, the realization that she may never see Loki again making her head spin and her heart ache desperately. Just as her hand encircled the ring, the beautifully bright Rainbow Bridge exploded from the sky, projecting her up, up and through the realms. Relief pure and simple rushed through her as she laughed at her silliness and tried to enjoy the brief trip surrounded by exploding colors and stars. They had not forsaken her after all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Loki glared at Thor as he tried to regain his calm composure. Flying through the air by Mjolnir was far from what Loki would deem an appropriate way to travel. Pacing back and forth upon the golden floor, Loki scowled not knowing what was happening to Hermione down on Midgard. Leaving the Rime Diamond scepter behind was the best decision though. If Thrym even so much as suspected that the two diamonds truly existed, then there certainly would be no swaying him to hand over the Dark Elves. The history of the Rime Diamonds was shrouded in mystery and secrecy. It was a miracle that Loki had even found them tucked away in the Asgardian Vaults to begin with. Pretending to be Odin had its advantages for he was not even sure Odin himself knew the relics had been sealed away down there all these centuries.

"What is happening?" Loki stopped his relentless pacing to glare up at Heimdall where he stood at the ready to open the Bifrost to Hermione the moment she asked. Heimdall, let his eyes slide from the heavens before him to narrow at Loki briefly before returning to their post.

"She is talking to her friend, Harry. They are discussing her borrowing the magic cape."

"What is taking so long? Should she not be hurrying before those insufferable S.H.I.E.L.D. friends of yours catch up to her?" Loki aimed his anger towards his brother, as usual, who merely narrowed his eyes.

"Hermione's home is warded against what she calls "Muggles". This should make it more difficult for Coulson and the others to find her quickly. And, as you now know, she is able to teleport herself from place to place if need be." Thor crossed his arms before leaning back against the golden wall, awaiting their next move.

"I wish she would warn me before doing that. It makes it difficult to relocate her quickly." Heimdall continued to keep his eyes on Hermione. Loki pursed his lips but did not say anything else as he resumed his pacing. Thor watched him carefully for a moment before turning his head towards the ever watchful, Heimdall.

"Is she nearly finished, do you think?"

"She is saying her goodbyes, yes." Heimdall's face crinkled with concern, causing Loki to stop pacing once more and glare upwards.

"What is it?"

"She is crying. It appears she is concerned she may not return from this realm."

Pushing away from the wall he was resting against, Thor shook his head. "We will do everything in our power to make sure that Hermione returns to Midgard in one piece. She has graciously offered to aid us. 'Tis only fair if offer our own protection as well."

"Yes." Loki agreed, catching Thor's eye briefly before they both turned their attention back to Heimdall. The all-seeing god had sighed heavily.

"She has disappeared again. I shall try and find her." His eyes searched quickly, darting back and forth over the expanse before him. He saw many things, both good and bad before a small smile of relief graced his face. "She has called out to me." He lifted his sword and turned it before slamming back into the pedestal. The room burst to life, as electricity and magic pulsed making the golden room turn and allowing the Bifrost to open.

Thor and Loki stood side by side as they awaited Hermione's return. A second later, Hermione appeared, the Rainbow Bridge closing behind her as Heimdall sealed the Realms once more. Relief flooded Loki as he took in Hermione's disheveled appearance. He would never admit it, but just being in Hermione's presence brought out a side of him he had not known since childhood. Granted, it most likely had to do with that diamond hidden beneath her cloak, but it was a light he could hold onto in the world of darkness he dwelled.

A smile graced Hermione's face as she brushed curls away from her face. Loki watched as she nodded up at Heimdall and he gave her a rare smile of his own. "Thank you, Heimdall." Now that she was in his presence once more, Loki could feel the full range of her emotions. When she was on Midgard, he could only feel a stirring of what she may have been feeling. Now, though, it was like a cacophony of overwhelming sensations with what the small woman in front of him was experiencing. Joy, trepidation, and relief were just a few that bubbled under the surface. It made his insides hum but not uncomfortably so. Idly, he wondered if she felt the same. Hermione hugged Thor briefly before turning to Loki. "Are you ready to go?" She canted her head ever so slightly, causing that incessant curl to tumble into her face once more.

Loki licked his lips. "You wish to leave right away? Do you not need to rest before we journey to Jotunheim?" Loki knew from experience it was unwise to just jump into battle, but he never really listened to reason. It appeared this witch held a similar trait.

"I have what we need. We should go before any more time passes. We still have no idea what Thrym and the Dark Elves are planning." She rummaged inside her tiny bag before extricating a folded piece of fabric. Loki looked on in awe at the shimmery fabric that seemed almost liquid in texture. "This is Harry's invisibility cloak. It will keep me hidden from sight, and as long as I don't use any magic, the Jotuns will have no idea I am accompanying you." Turning away from Loki, Hermione addressed Thor. "I had a run-in with S.H.I.E.L.D. You may want to contact the current Avengers and let them know they're on the hunt for me."

"No one knows about your powers. I never told a soul." Thor's brow furrowed as he tried to comprehend what exactly Hermione was explaining to him.

"Well, S.H.I.E.L.D. does, unfortunately. The cat's out of the bag I suppose." She shrugged with a half-smile. "I guess it's time to fill everyone else in—as long as they can keep my secret! The rest of the world cannot find out about the Magical world. They can only know about me. Understood?" Hermione's face was set in a hard line, her finger pointed sternly. She glared up at Thor with such intensity that Loki couldn't help but smirk. There was something attractive in the way she bossed people around.

Thor peered over Hermione's head to take in the smirk on Loki's face before meeting her eyes and nodding. "I understand, Hermione. However I share Loki's uncertainty. Do you not need time to prepare?"

Sighing with frustration, Hermione threw the cape about her shoulders, effectively vanishing everything below. She ignored Loki and Thor's gasps of surprise and Heimdall's chuckle as she narrowed her eyes. "The longer we wait the more time the Dark Elves and Frost Giants have to prepare whatever it is they are planning. I have Harry looking into Fenrir so we can see if your Fenrir and mine are one in the same. In the meantime, we have work to do here." She turned suddenly, her hair whipping about. "Now, Loki are you ready to smooth-talk Thrym into handing over the Dark Elves or not?"

Loki raised his eyebrows ever so slightly as he glanced back and forth between Hermione's determined face and Thor's thoroughly scolded one. Swallowing the laughter he so badly wanted to let free, he shook his head and stepped forward until she was forced to tilt her head up to look into his face. "I am." A fresh smile blossomed on her face as she turned away to stand near the Bifrost portal. Loki joined her, standing closely by her side. "Remember, once we arrive, we cannot speak to one another. We will walk directly to the palace and speak to Thrym. Keep close and do exactly as I say." He glanced down briefly to see her staring straight forward, a determined look in her chocolate eyes.

"Let's go."

Loki nodded at Heimdall, who then activated the Bifrost with a turn of his sword. The swirling Rainbow Bridge surged to life in front of the pair once again as Heimdall spoke above the noise. "Remember, I will not be able to open the Brifrost for your return unless I can guarantee the Realm's safety."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Immediately upon landing, Loki went into fighter stance, arms extended outwards, ready to use his limited magic if need be. Head whipping from side to side, his keen eyes taking in the dark, snow and ice covered terrain. He was also making sure that Hermione was indeed completely invisible from sight. His breathing was slow and even, little puffs of fog floating in front of his face with each exhale. All was silent on Jotunheim except the occasional gust of wind swirling the mounds of snow about their feet. Relaxing ever so slightly, Loki swallowed and nodded once indicating it was safe for them to move forward away from the Bifrost point. Glaring into the distance, unease tickled his insides knowing that if the conference with Thrym did not go well they had quite the distance to return to this spot. With absolutely no way to communicate with one another, Loki worried that should danger arise, there would be no way for him to protect Hermione. With one last glance about him, he stepped onto the rock bridge that would lead them across a ravine and into the heart of Jotunheim where Thrym awaited.

Hermione could feel the unease wafting off Loki in waves. He may not be aware of her feelings, but she was most certainly aware of his thanks to the Rime Diamond. She was glad that despite Loki's misgivings, she had decided to wear it on their journey. She vaguely recalled him mentioning at the planning session that if Thrym had access to the gem, well, things would basically go to shit. With her wand securely is her grasp, she reached up with her free hand to make sure that the ring was completely hidden under her sweater dress. She grasped the warm metal and ran her thumb over the intricate vine pattern. Just slightly ahead of her, Loki was glancing back and forth as they moved quietly over the rock bridge and onto more solid ground. She made sure to follow in his footsteps where the ground was covered in snow. Rolling her eyes, she thought that Loki would be wise to walk on the rock path rather than through the snow so there was less a chance of her being found out!

With a start, Hermione had to stop abruptly before she ran right into Loki. Throwing out her arms to get balance, Hermione realized he had turned around and was staring directly at her, even though she was still invisible. The ring felt almost on fire in her hand so she gently let go and tried to figure out why he had stopped. She watched as Loki furrowed his brow and looked down at his boots, standing in the snow. Deliberately, he picked one foot up, raising his eyebrow as he did so and placed it on the solid rock terrain before smirking and turning back towards their destination, this time making sure to only walk on ground without snow. Hermione's mouth dropped open at the realization that somehow he had known what she was thinking. Shutting her mouth so forcefully her teeth clacked together, she followed him once more, her hand reaching inside her shirt to grasp at the still warm ring.

She fingered the gem lightly trying to decide what to do with the idea that was tinkling at the back of her mind. Smirking to herself, she gripped the ring and tried to project her thoughts towards the mischievous god ahead of her. " _If you can hear me, tuck your hair behind your right ear._ " At first Hermione thought her theory was mistaken, but just as she was about to let go of the ring once more, Loki lifted his right hand and tucked his wavy, black hair behind his ear before surreptitiously glancing over his shoulder with a glare. Hermione had to squeeze her lips shut from making a squeak of excitement. Instead, she continued communicating across their connection. " _Shit! Oh—sorry—I didn't mean to curse! I'm just so excited about this discovery! Merlin! Can you talk back? Try it!_ " She scurried forward so that she was close to Loki but ever so slightly to his left so she could see up into his face.

Loki kept his eyes forward as they continued to grow closer and closer to the Frost Giant's dilapidated palace. Hermione found it increasingly difficult to avoid the snow and watch Loki's face at the same time. Somehow she managed, and as she watched the frown deepen along with his scowl, she quickly realized that their telepathic connection was one sided. " _It's okay, Loki. I just thought if we could communicate with our minds…I thought it might help._ " She looked sadly up into Loki's face as the disappointment he felt made her stomach churn uncomfortably. " _I want to make sure we both make it out of this alive._ " Loki's eyes widened ever so slightly before they darted briefly to where she walked invisibly beside him. The look didn't last long, but his gaze held so much emotion it sent Hermione reeling. So badly she wanted to reach out and grasp his hand—just so he knew he wasn't in this alone. Instinctively, she knew this would be unwise—both because it could jeopardize everything and…well, because they did not have that type of relationship. This was Loki the God of Mischief and Lies, after all.

Loki tried desperately to return his mind to the task at hand. _Get in the palace unharmed. Persuade Thrym into handing over the Dark Elves and fix the treaty. Get the fuck off this planet._ Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. Somehow, Hermione had managed to trigger the telepathic powers the Rime Diamond was capable of. Her excitement and eagerness was nearly overwhelming as their connection bound them closer and closer together. It had shocked him nearly out of his skin when he'd heard her thoughts inside his mind. Thankfully, for the time being, his mind was still a sealed vault to the knowledge hungry witch. He could sense her presence, and while it may be a bit of a comfort, he feared that perhaps others may notice it as well. If only they'd had the time for him to teach her to control her emotions! Why was she so eager to rush into such a dangerous situation? And why was she so willing to accept him as an ally?

Having been so lost in thought, it was a surprise, almost, to discover that there were a handful or so Frost Giants monitoring their progress. Granted, they were staying hidden behind pillars and mounds of rock and snow, but Loki knew they were there—and their presence was troublesome. Slowing his breathing, he managed to bring his own emotions in check as he began scanning the area more closely. They were now officially on palace grounds, and gradually more and more Jotuns were appearing. At present, Loki wanted to warn Hermione to stay as close as possible in case they needed to make a quick getaway. If he had brought the other half of the Rime Diamond he could have told her this, but that would mean giving away the secrets he so desperately wanted her to find out on her own. Instead, he did the only thing he could think of:

"I have come without weapons!" He shouted this at the guards that had come forward, meeting each pair of glowing red eyes in turn. "I am here to have conversation with King Thrym, and nothing more." He schooled his features, trying to keep his façade calm as he neared the throne room. The splintered doors were pushed aside for him as he surged forward, silently hoping Hermione was tucked close behind as the space was quite narrow. He ignored the beauty of the carvings in the ice and rock pillars as he locked eyes with Thrym instead.

Thrym was larger than he expected, much more suitable as king than Loki himself appeared. He even rivaled Thor in size; his muscular arms and legs stretching the thin fabric he wore almost indecently. Loki stopped just six feet shy of the throne, showing his empty palms towards his cousin in what he hoped appeared to be an agreeable gesture. Thrym merely continued to sit back, his chin and right cheek perched in his hand as his elbow rested on the icy throne he overwhelmed. An eyebrow arched at Loki as he bowed ever so slightly at the waist as a last shot at showing he accepted his cousin as the one true ruler of Jotunheim. It didn't matter that inside his blood boiled knowing that yet another throne was not his to take. At least for the time being. Returning himself to his normal height, Loki smiled faintly at Thrym before opening his mouth to begin. He did not get the chance.

"Loki Laufeyson." Thrym grumbled, finally dropping his arm to push himself into an upright position. "I am surprised you have decided to show your murderous face here once more. Explain to me why I should not have you killed straightaway." The Jotun king flicked his hand indicating for the guards to move more closely into the room, effectively blocking the exit. _Fuck._ Inhaling the icy cold air deep into his lungs, Loki knew he had to use his best deception skills if he even wanted an inkling of a chance to at least get Hermione safely back to Asgard.

"I must say, cousin, you are looking rather well. It appears ruling suits you." He smiled up at Thrym, hoping the compliment would allow for some sort of break in the hostile persona he was displaying. When Thrym did nothing but blink back at him, Loki decided to switch gears. He held up his left arm, allowing his sleeve to fall down, revealing the magical cuff he wore. "As you can see, I have come unarmed." He indicated the cuff. "This cuff restricts my magic, and I have no blades upon my body. Essentially, I am defenseless." _More or less._ He lowered his arm once more, inwardly smirking at the interest now evident on Thrym's light blue face. "I have only come to discuss the former treaty Jotunheim held with Asgard."

"Who has sent you?" Red eyes narrowed at Loki causing him to feel uneasy.

"Odin, of course. He wishes to restore the peace between the nine realms once more." Loki spread his arms wide as if indicating the realms of which he spoke. "With Thor on earth with his human, Odin has sent me to do his _bidding_." Loki spat out the last word, trying to appear as if he resented the man who raised him. It was easy to sell a lie when it was partially true. Thrym settled back into the throne once more, looking relaxed for a moment.

"You have seemingly returned from the dead once more. Care to explain how you managed to avoid death at the hand of Kurse and disappear until now?" Inwardly rolling his eyes, Loki placed a simpering smile on his face before licking his lips. He hadn't expected to be questioned about his faked death, but alas, Thrym was not as gullible as Laufey had been.

"It was merely an illusion." He shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "I then managed to take the form of an Asgardian guard. I bided my time until I knew Odin would not have me killed on sight."

Thrym leaned forward, sneering down from his throne. "I fail to see how Odin trusts you enough to repair a broken treaty." _Well, he has me there. Time to get serious._

"He does not. Hence my lack of protection. I was requested to come and repair the treaty that was broken when my oaf of a brother and I acted, shall I say, childishly." Loki's eyes roamed his cousin's face, trying to gage whether or not his tale was believable. _Not enough. He needs more information._ Sighing, Loki decided to play the victim—he dropped his gaze to his boots and tried to place a decorous look upon his face before glancing back up at Thrym. "If I am successful in the reformation of our former treaty, Odin will spare my life. As selfish as it may seem…I value _my_ life above all else."

Thrym worked his jaw back and forth a few times, his narrowed gaze never leaving Loki's face as if he were just trying to see the lie for what it really was. Loki did his best to remain calm and appear trustworthy even though every cell in his body was on edge. One wrong blink, one wrong movement, or even one wrong breath and the entire mission would be lost. " _I think he believes you._ " Loki nearly lost it— _nearly_. If it hadn't been for Thrym readjusting himself once more upon the throne, surely Loki's near flinch would have been noticeable. How could Hermione even think that right now was an opportune moment to talk to him via the connection?! What on Midgard did she think she was doing? Now that she had spoken to him, he could clearly sense her in front of him instead of beside of behind him. If she made the wrong movement, Thrym would surely see her and all would be lost! Thoughts of Hermione were pushed aside as a smile slid onto Thrym's blue face.

"It is decided then. The treaty from before Thor came here uninvited may go back into effect. Immediately." After speaking, Thrym slid back into the throne as if he prepared to rest. "You may return to Asgard and notify Odin of our new agreement."

Blinking at his luck, Loki bowed slightly, a smile playing upon his sinful lips. "Thank you, Thrym. Odin will be quite thrilled with this news." He turned to leave, took two steps, and then turned back once more. "I should add that there was one more detail Odin wished to include in the restoration of the treaty." Loki heard the air whoosh out of Thrym's overly large nostrils as he sat up, eyes narrowing at him.

"And what might this _detail_ be that Odin insists you ask of me?"

"Oh, just that you hand over the army of Dark Elves you have been hiding here on Jotunheim since before the Convergence." Silence. Deafening, thought-provoking silence. He could almost hear Hermione breathing next to him. _Almost_. Loki was unprepared for the booming laughter that left Thrym a moment later. He was not unprepared, however, for the anger that laced the king's following words.

"We hold no Dark Elves here. _Get out_."

Loki needed no further instruction. He managed a tight lipped smile, a mumbled _Thank you for your time_ , and then he was swiftly striding out of the throne room and back through the palace, praying that he breached the outer walls before the guards came tearing at him— _and Hermione_. His pace was a nearly a brisk run as he eyed the guards closing in on either side. Theoretically, they were there to escort him out of Jotunheim, but Loki was no fool—as soon as they were cleared of the palace, those guards were going to turn their weapons on him faster than you could say Bifrost. His only hope was ensuring that there was enough area surrounding them all so Hermione would remain unnoticed. _And so she could escape_. If he himself could not make it off this forsaken planet, his primary goal was to make sure she was returned safely to Asgard. As more and more guards and Frost Giant soldiers flanked his sides, Loki became increasingly nervous that he at least would not make it off Jotunheim alive this day.

True to his predictions, as soon as he had fully cleared the area around the crumbling palace, the unsheathing of weapons could be heard and a number of the Frost Giant began growing ice daggers from their fingers. Gritting his teeth, Loki closed his eyes briefly, inhaling the cold air deep into his lungs as his hands clenched into fists. Those green eyes opened slowly, pure malice morphing onto his features as that sinful smile came out to play. His body came alive with the thrill of an impending fight. It had been far too long. Stopping to brace himself, one foot slightly behind the other and a starting stance taking over, he breathed one word aloud:

" _Run._ "

Even as Loki pushed off, his body barreling forward and boots digging into the terrain, he knew that there was absolutely no way to outrun the Frost Giants pursuing them. Eventually, he would have to stop and defend himself and Hermione. As he ran, his mind continued to focus on whether or not Hermione was still hidden from view. Luckily, for the time being, the Cloak of Invisibility was withstanding their relentless pace. A growl escaped Loki's throat as he realized they were nearly surrounded. Panic buzzed across the connection as Hermione no doubt realized the precarious situation they were in as well. The Bifrost point was still hundreds of yards away, and as the angry Frost Giants closed in, it was becoming evident that both of them would never make it.

His breath coming in heavy puffs, Loki slowed his pace ever so slightly and raised his hands. He just managed to duck as a spear came hurtling through the air from his left. He threw a burst of magic towards where it had come from, triumph glinting in his eyes as two Frost Giants tumbled to the ground. Unsure of whether or not Hermione had continued running at a quick pace, Loki zig-zagged through the terrain shooting defensive magic at those that still pursued. Trying to count quickly while still protecting himself, Loki determined there were at least twenty to twenty-five Frost Giants attempting to kill him, and if they continued at this pace, they would succeed. Relief rushed through the connection just as Loki zapped a Frost Giant out of his way—clearly the Jotun had been too close to Hermione.

Loki jumped over the fallen body, twisting his head around mid-jump and meeting the red eyes of another pursuer. With a smirk, he sent out a strong blast of magic, stopping the Frost Giant and two others who happened to be close enough as well. _Still too many._ Without the full use of his powers, there was no way to stop the attack. Swiveling back around, Loki surged onward, pleased to see the number of Frost Giants was dwindling. There were still too many to take on alone, however, and this was problematic. So far he had been able to thwart any attempt at physical combat, but with the rock bridge growing ever closer, that advantage was waning. Grinning wickedly at the sight of the rock bridge within feet, Loki slowed his pace even more, allowing Hermione more time to cross the crumbling overpass.

Somehow knowing that she had made it safely across, Loki came to a complete stop mere feet from the expanse. " _Loki! What are you doing?! Come across the bridge! Your magic! You'll be killed!_ " Hermione's terrified voice filled his head and made his blood turn cold. He shook his head resolutely as the Frost Giants, nearly twenty of them, circled around him, ready to attack—ready to kill. "Heimdall will not open the Bifrost if he feels the passage will lead danger to Asgard." He did not care that he received a few off looks for apparently talking to himself. One Frost Giant to his left let out a bark of laughter.

"There will be no need to open the Bifrost for you, murderer. Unless Odin wishes for the retrieval of your dead body." Others joined in the laughter and taunting, only causing the evil smirk to grow on Loki's pointed face.

He turned slowly within the ring of battle ready Frost Giants, eyeing each one in turn and trying to block out Hermione's scared and angry emotions that were wreaking havoc on his body. Stopping, his face staring at where he suspected Hermione awaited on the other side of the bridge, he canted his head to the side, a sad smile playing at his lips. "Forgive me." Inhaling sharply, Loki snapped his wrists together, forming a large ball of magic just as the Frost Giants began to move forward at him. He screamed gutturally as he sent the magic tearing forward, destroying his only means of escape. He wasted no time watching the rock bridge crack and disintegrate into the ravine below before he grabbed hold of the closest spear and ripped it from the hands of its owner, turning it quickly, and plunging it deep within the heart of the Frost Giant it had come from.

From that moment on, Loki was on his own. There was no way for the Frost Giants to cross the ravine. Hermione could call out for Heimdall and return safely. Fortunately for him, Odin had made sure he and Thor were trained in hand-to-hand combat. He could use these skills combined with his limited magic to bide Hermione more time. Baring his teeth maliciously, Loki cackled as he punched a Frost Giant in the face before swinging his body around, lifting his leg and kicking him fiercely in the side of the head. The Frost Giant went down. Hard. "Who's next?" He questioned, fists poised, breathing heavy as he glared at those closing in ever closer. Idly, he longed for the comfort of his blades. They would be far more useful against the ice daggers. It was at this time a horrible sound reached his ears.

"Loki! Behind you!"

Heart dropping to the pit of his stomach, Loki ducked just as a Frost Giant attempted to send a spear through his skull. At the last second, he grasped the weapon and twisted, sending the owner soaring over his body and slamming into the ground where Loki used the spear to decimate the face glaring up at him. Once he was certain the current threat was over, Loki whipped his head up to see Hermione's head seemingly suspended in mid-air! There were cries of "Sorcery!" and "Witchcraft" from those around him. Instead of dwelling on the fact that Hermione had blown her own cover, Loki used the distraction to his advantage, blasting two Frost Giants out of his way to get closer to the ravine.

"What are you doing," he bellowed, eyes locking onto hers in a desperate plea. "Call to Heimdall! Get out of here!" He had to turn away from her petrified face to tackle his would be killer to the ground. He snapped the Frost Giant's neck cleanly, licking his dry lips and panting from the exertion. He struggled to his feet, beginning to feel the effects from running and fighting. It had been quite a long time since he had trained, and he knew without a doubt if this continued, he would die. He swallowed roughly as he spied even more Frost Giants closing in from the distance. Suddenly there was a loud "POP" and Hermione appeared beside him, no longer invisible.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Hermione growled using her wand to stun a Frost Giant before slashing her wand causing another to be blown backwards. Her eyes narrowed as she assessed the direness of the situation. "Loki, we have to go! You'll die if you stay here!" She zapped two more oncoming Frost Giants as they ran towards them, fingers armed with ice daggers and battle cries sounding. She chanced a look at Loki who was using his own magic to protect them at her side.

"Lady Granger, you have effectively blown this mission by revealing yourself to the Frost Giants." Loki spoke through clenched teeth, anger dripping from each syllable, but the connection revealed the relief he felt at having her battling by his side.

"Shut it, Loki." Another Frost Giant succumbed to her stunning spell. "The mission was blown the moment Thrym denied the presence of Dark Elves here on Jotunheim!" She performed a complicated wand movement that was followed by a flurry of sparks that acted like a Muggle Taser. Three more Frost Giants fell back, electrocuted into unconsciousness. Thank Merlin for confidential MLE defensive spells. As a fresh batch of Frost Giants cleared the area, she shared a panicked look with Loki, who looked both ready for battle and just a touch nervous. "There's too many of them."

"Clearly." Loki glared down at her, his brows furrowed. "What do you suggest?" He gestured at the incoming Frost Giants, eyebrows raised in obvious doubt.

"Take my arm." When Loki did nothing but stare down at her, his eyes smoldering with confusion and an emotion she had to table for later scrutiny, she rolled her eyes and tangled her arm with his. Loki started to struggle to get free, but Hermione held tight, wand gripped in hand as she concentrated fully on what needed to be done. Throwing up her most powerful Shield charm, Hermione blasted the new wave of Jotuns back off their feet. "This may feel a bit…awkward." Before Loki had a chance to question what she was about to do, Hermione _Apparated_ them across the ravine to the safety of the Bifrost point. Hermione landed with ease but Loki stumbled, falling to his knees as he retched. She suspected this was due to the exhaustion she could feel echoed across their connection more than his first voyage via _Apparation_.

Hermione wasted no time, cleaning Loki's armor with a quick _Scourgify_ before she bellowed to the dark sky above. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost! Please, hurry!" She shared a look with Loki as snow began to fall around them. His chest was heaving as he stumbled to his feet, eyes glowing heatedly as he stalked towards her, using his wrist to wipe uselessly at his mouth. A gasp shot out of her throat as Loki grasped the front of her traveling cloak, gripping tightly. Fear seared through her at what he could do to her, even with his limited magic. Their eyes connected and it was as if fire and ice flowed through her veins. Her heart thudded as his face leaned in, but whatever he had planned was thrown off by the sudden explosion of color above. Both of them looked skyward just as the Bifrost shot down and carried them safely back to Asgard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes:** Well….what just happened?! What do you think Loki was about to do to Hermione? Do you have any theories about the Rime Diamond(s)? Did you like the action/fight scene? Let me know your thoughts on these questions and anything else you may be wondering about! Also, pop over to my profile and vote on the poll I just posted: Who should I pair Darcy with, if anyone, in this story? I'd love to see who you think would best suit this feisty woman! The good news, I am a little more than halfway done with Part Six: Draco…so until next week, thanks for reading!  
xx DustNight


	7. Part Six: Draco

**Author's Note:** First and foremost, I want to dedicate this chapter to Alan Rickman, our beloved Potions Master. It was with a heavy heart that I finished this chapter. Alan Rickman portrayed Severus Snape exactly as I envisioned him when I began reading the books. He was a brilliant actor in any role he performed, and he will be missed. A few notes before you head off to read: This chapter is strictly about Draco and his role within this tale, which will turn out to be quite important. I promise there will be more interaction between Loki and Hermione in the next chapter (spoiler alert: kissing…maybe more. We'll see!). Also, please don't forget to pop over to my profile and vote in the Darcy poll! Only two of you have voted! Major thanks to those of you that reviewed and also to my new followers and those that favorited my story. Please make sure to read the end note when you are finished! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** _In the age old fight of good versus evil, two souls converge in a battle to stop the end of all worlds. With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye? Will they be forced to sacrifice everything they've ever wanted in order to save the nine realms or will love prevail?_

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part Six:** Draco  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Numb" by Linkin Park, "Just a Dream" by Nelly, "Hello" by Adele, and "The Tunnel" by Marty Casey & Lovehammers

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"It is a lonely feeling when someone  
you care about becomes a stranger _._ "  
— Lemony Snicket _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Draco_

Snow continued to fall outside the fake window in the Head Auror's office. Currently, Harry was sitting behind his worn, oak desk with his chin resting on folded hands. He was trying to decide exactly how he was supposed to explain to the Minister of Magic that Hermione had popped off to Asgard to save the universe. Apparently. Even in his mind it sounded ridiculous. Last night, Ginny told him to lie, if only to protect Hermione. Ron had looked him in the eye, and with all seriousness as he packed up the last of his Quidditch and magical items from the flat he had shared with Hermione, had said, " _Don't lie. If Hermione said she was off to save the world, she probably is, and we should be ready if and when the fight comes to us_." Leave it to Ronald Weasley to be the only voice of reason in all this insanity.

Leaning back in his leather chair, Harry scrubbed at his face before dragging his hands through his messy, black hair. Reaching forward, he grabbed a spare quill and parchment before scribbling a quick interdepartmental note, tapping it with his wand, and watching it zoom off out the door. Then, with a sigh, he pushed himself up before straightening his robes and exiting the office. A few of the Aurors nodded or said good morning as he silently strolled by, his mind clearly on the matter at hand. By some sort of fate, the lift arrived without anyone on board. For once, Harry had no desire to make idle chit chat as he traveled between departments. Within moments, he arrived at Kingsley's floor, the lift shuddering to a stop and loudly clanking open. Exiting, he was both relieved and anxious to see his message from mere moments ago had been received and taken so seriously.

Draco Malfoy stood with his arms crossed, right foot tapping out his impatience on the floor. He slicked his blond hair out of his eyes with one hand before gesturing at Harry. "This better be important, Potter. I was just on my way to a trial." Harry swallowed, suddenly more nervous than before. He tried to put a positive sort of look on his face, but apparently failed miserably. "What is it?" Draco walked forward a few steps, meeting Harry halfway, concern clouding his icy, blue eyes. "Is she alright?" Before Harry had a chance to answer, the door to the Minister's office was thrown open, and a few dignitaries of some sort exited. After a few minutes of introductions and obligatory handshakes, Kingsley ushered Draco and Harry into his office before sealing the door with a locking and silencing spell. Draco remained standing by the door; arms crossed and an agitated look upon his pointed face. Harry accepted Kingsley's invitation to have a seat in one of the lush chairs more out of habit than comfort.

"I suspect you have good reason for calling this meeting, Potter." The aging Minister regarded Harry coolly from behind his desk. He indicated Draco standing against his wall. "And for including Malfoy as well." Finished with speaking, Kingsley leaned backward, the chair groaning. Harry glanced over his shoulder at Draco once more before taking a deep breath and preparing to explain everything, no matter how crazy it sounded.

"Yes, sir. I've come to tell you the truth about Hermione."

Well, that certainly was not what he was expecting to come out of his mouth. Damn Umbridge and her incessant _I shall not tell lies_ haunting him all these years later. Granted, he'd been planning on being truthful all along, but that was definitely _not_ the way he'd expected starting the conversation. Mentally scolding himself, Harry prepared for the onslaught of questions that were no doubt about to be barreled his way. _Three. Two. One…_

"What the bloody hell do you mean by _the truth about Hermione_ , Potter?" Draco had pushed forward away from the wall and was now standing to the left of Harry, glaring down with his hands clenched at his sides.

"I would also like to know your answer to that question. I was under the impression she had the flu the past two weeks." Harry glanced back and forth between his friend and the Minister, attempting to find the right words to explain.

"You see; we thought she was sick…at first. She had some sort of seizure while working at Dr. Foster's lab one night—"

"A seizure! And you thought you would just keep information like that to yourself? What the bloody hell is the matter with you, Potter!" Draco was clearly fuming; his face had taken on an angry flush, and he was screaming so loudly Kingsley sent another silencing spell at the door just to be certain no passerby managed to hear their conversation. Harry tilted his head up to look at his enemy turned friend with a solemn face.

"She talked to me the next morning. She was fine—as it turns out the seizure was a side effect of a telepathic link she unknowingly shared with someone in another Realm."

 _Well, didn't that silence the room?_

"Another Realm?!" Draco boomed, rolling his eyes and throwing his hands into the air. "Are you aware of how completely and utterly insane you sound right now? How the bloody hell can she have a telepathic link with someone in another _Realm_?" Running both hands through his hair, Draco turned away from Harry. Harry glanced back towards Kingsley simply to see the Minister was just a flabbergasted at this piece of information as Draco was…except he was controlling his emotions better.

"Harry, perhaps you could tell us what happened to Hermione? Possibly, where she is and why she hasn't been to work?" It was a relief that Kingsley was somehow managing to remain calm throughout this meeting as it had gone in a completely different direction than originally planned. Swallowing his nerves, Harry nodded at Kingsley and readjusted himself in the chair, sitting up a bit straighter and trying to get his thoughts together.

"After I talked to her, she…she traveled to Asgard with Dr. Foster, Darcy, and…Thor." Kingsley merely blinked back at him, setting the mug he'd just picked up down with such force coffee sloshed over the side. Cringing, Harry flinched as Draco punched the wall as hard as he could. Hermione always was a bit of a touchy subject when it came to him after all.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe that is quite enough!" Kingsley scolded Draco, but allowed his face to show concern as the blond cradled his obviously broken hand against his heaving chest.

"I apologize, Minister," he seethed before glaring down at Harry. "Are you telling me that Hermione has _seriously_ disappeared to another Realm with that _Avenging_ fool? How do you even know that's where she went? Hermione has been known to—" He stopped short, swallowing back emotions and glancing away, anguish flickering through his icy eyes. "She's been known to _vanish_ when she's depressed."

Harry reached up, setting his hand on Draco's uninjured arm before shaking his head. "She came back a few days ago. I talked to her myself."

"She came back?"

Harry closed his eyes, afraid how the next bit of information would be taken. "She needed to borrow my Invisibility Cloak for some insane mission. Then she left—returned to Asgard."

Without saying a word, Draco walked around to the other chair and plopped down, his head dropping backward against the headrest. Harry shared a worried look with Kingsley before reaching out and squeezing Draco's shoulder. Eyes clenched shut; Draco sighed heavily. "Why? What mission?"

"That's the reason I wanted to meet with the both of you." Finally, they were getting somewhere. "Hermione has been working extensively with Dr. Foster, but when Thor proposed to Jane at New Year's, a complication arose."

"What sort of complication?" Kingsley was all ears, and Harry bobbed his head, gearing up for the part that still made his blood run cold.

"Loki."

That name made Draco snap his eyes open and whip around so he could see Harry more properly. "What about that _fiend_?" Loki's misdeeds were well known to Draco as his family's New York flat had been destroyed during the Invasion years back. To this day, Draco still fumed about the loss of real estate.

"The ring Thor gave to Jane holds some sort of magical properties. Hermione is still doing extensive research on it, but before she was aware of anything strange, the ring somehow managed to forge a telepathic link between her and Loki, causing her to have connected dreams with him." At this point, a growl emitted from Draco as he surged to his feet once more to pace. He remained silent as Harry forged on. "Hermione traveled to Asgard to find out why she was so affected by the ring, and while there, they discovered that Loki was not dead as Thor had believed, but rather he was impersonating King Odin. So currently," he sighed. "Currently, she's gone off with Loki on some dangerous mission to save the universe; which is where we come in."

Draco stopped pacing, turning slowly to regard Harry. "Help? How the bloody hell are we going to help her when she's off in another Realm doing Merlin knows what with the God of _Mischief and Lies_?"

"She needs us to do some digging into a missing person."

"Who has gone missing?" Kingsley leaned forward, great interest blooming on his face.

"Actually," Harry began, "they've been missing since the Battle of Hogwarts. I did some research of my own this weekend and came up empty." He scratched at the stubble on his jaw. "That's why I've come to the two of you." Harry indicated the Minister and Draco with a sweep of his hand.

"Whoever has gone missing, they're probably long dead by now. They either died in battle, from wounds, or the few rogue Death Eaters and Snatchers remaining caught up to them." Harry found himself somewhat agreeing with Kingsley on this assessment, but there was an uncomfortable nagging in his gut that made him weary just to assume Fenrir was gone for good. That was why he had researched the list of unidentified bodies from the Battle of Hogwarts. None had been a match, although Fenrir was quite identifiable.

"Who do you want me to find?"

Draco knew, of course, that he had been summoned to this meeting for his exceptional tracking skills. He shared a pointed look with Harry, the gears already turning in his mind as they began to formulate plans and contacts to make contact with. He quirked an eyebrow, indicating that Harry should give him the name before he got too impatient. He was well-known in the Magical Law Enforcement Department for seeking out and apprehending nearly 200 Death Eaters, Snatchers, and Sympathizers since he had been hired.

"Fenrir Greyback."

Silence once again overtook the office as memories of the vindictive werewolf flooded all of their minds. Harry, who actively avoided thinking of anything Voldemort related, had been plagued with worry and fear ever since Hermione had tasked him with finding out about Greyback.

"I thought he was dead." Kingsley's question was the obvious assumption. Everyone had thought he was dead, or they just allowed the memory of the Werewolf to leave their minds. The Minister turned and tapped his filing cabinet with his weathered wand before extracting the very binder Harry spent countless hours analyzing this past weekend. As Kingsley briefly flipped through the large file, Draco continued to stare hard at Harry as if trying to read his mind. A disgruntled sigh left the Minister. "It appears, there is no record of what happened to Fenrir at the Battle of Hogwarts, other than his murder of that Brown girl."

"What do you need me to do?" Draco was getting impatient. Hermione had tasked Harry with finding this beast, and here they were just flipping through useless old files! Both Harry and Kingsley looked to Draco who was glaring at the Head Auror.

"I need your help finding out what happened to Fenrir. We need to discover if he's dead, or if he somehow managed to survive the Battle of Hogwarts. Either way, Hermione made it clear that this was extremely important." Draco absorbed Harry's words knowing that whatever the reason behind this seemingly random search, Hermione was clearly putting herself right in the path of danger.

"Did Hermione tell you anything else?" Kingsley pulled out some parchment and ink, ready to take notes.

"She did," Harry nodded before continuing, "She told me to name Draco as the temporary Head of MLE."

"Bloody hell. I expect she plans on being gone for quite some time?"

"She didn't really specify. I just know that she came back for help before returning to Asgard. She had plans to travel to Jotunheim with Loki." The Minister seemed speechless by this bit of news; Draco on the other hand, was livid.

"And you just _let her go_? You realize Loki is a murderous monster, don't you? She could be dead right now for all we know!" Draco wanted to punch the wall again, but two broken hands was not what he needed right now. What he needed was to talk to Hermione himself and make her see how manically impulsive she was being. Harry eyed Draco wearily before adding what Hermione had promised him before she'd disappeared.

"She promised me Loki would not harm her. I made her promise before I let her leave."

"This is ridiculous! How are we to contact her, if and when we find out what happened to Fenrir? An owl certainly will not be able to make inter-realm delivery!"

"Malfoy!" Kingsley said sternly, "Are you quite certain you will be able to conduct this mission without letting your emotions get in the way?" Draco turned slowly towards Kingsley, anger apparent on his face.

"My emotions are none of your concern, Minister. I have filled the cells of Azkaban with witches and wizards who are not even half the monster Loki is. Hermione is in need of our assistance and at present; we have no way of knowing whether or not she's alive. I, for one, am sick of wasting time talking about this when there is much to be done." The venom that dripped from every word Draco spoke was enough to make your blood run cold. He stalked to the door and threw it open, ignoring the way it banged violently off the outer wall.

"Where are you going," Harry asked, turning around in the chair.

"First, to get my hand healed, and then," Draco looked away, his eyes uneasy, "to Azkaban. There is someone I need to see." That said, Draco stormed out of the office, choosing to take the stairs instead of waiting for the insipid lift.

After he had gone, Harry stood and straightened his robes. He and Kingsley said nothing to one another, allowing the situation to weigh heavily with silence. He had known that Draco would probably be unable to handle this situation, but he really was the only person skilled enough to find out what had happened to Fenrir after the Battle of Hogwarts. Swallowing the uneasy feeling that had decided to become a permanent resident in his chest, he too made to leave. He was stopped by the clearing of Kingsley's throat. Closing his eyes, he sighed before opening them and turning and facing his long-time mentor, boss, and friend.

"Do you think he is going to be able to handle this mission?"

Scratching at the stubble on his jaw again, Harry decided to be honest. "No. I think it's going to tear him apart." Kingsley could only nod before glancing away, the history between Hermione and Draco was heavy enough that it could sink all of them if they weren't careful moving forward. Gripping the doorframe, Harry had one last bit of information to share before he too set off to research Fenrir. "Kingsley, Hermione mentioned having a bit of a run-in with S.H.I.E.L.D. Ron and I cleared all magical paraphernalia out of their flat and disconnected the Floo, but I think we might want to do something to ensure the Wizarding World's safety. They might be looking for us, even now."

"Fuck." Kingsley pinched the bridge of his nose before pulling more parchment in front of him. "I'll get the word out. We'll raise the Wizarding Secrecy Alert to red for the time being. Only authorized personnel may leave the Wizarding sector until all this mess is cleared up. Help spread the word, would you?" Acknowledging the order, Harry bowed his head and left the office already dreading what the papers would say about this seemingly unneeded increase of security. For everyone's sake, Harry prayed that whenever they found news of Fenrir Greyback, it was that he was dead and gone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Icy cold water churned and sloshed as the rickety old boat cut a path through the frothy ocean. In the distance, Azkaban sat alone on the desolate island in the sea where it dwelled. As the sun dipped below the horizon, the early February air became even colder causing ice crystals to form on the worn wood of the boat. Draco sat rim-rod straight as he was magically propelled through the sea towards his destination. It had been a few years since he actually had to visit the seedy prison for Wizards and Magical beings. This was mostly because his presence tended to cause a bit of a riot with the inmates as he had been the reason behind the incarceration of nearly all of them since the end of the War. He sent an owl ahead of his arrival requesting that the prison be put on lock down to eliminate any unnecessary problems. Hearing the sirens echoing through the rushing water and blowing wind, clearly they had not heeded his warning—the insufferable inmates must have seen him approaching through the fog.

Exhaling through his nose, Draco stood just after the little boat bumped into the rocky beach before gripping the side and hopping over to land steady upon his boot clad feet. He brushed his traveling robes off quickly, rotating his neck and ignoring it when it cracked loudly. As Draco began the short trek from the shore to the door, he flexed his newly healed right hand before reaching into his pocket and extracting his wand. The doors were thrown open for him, the sirens ringing louder than ever. Once he entered, the doors closed on their own accord sealing him inside for the time being. Draco threw the hood back from his head and marched over to the desk where a young-looking wizard was seated, already preparing the paperwork needed to enter the main part of the prison. Draco smirked. There would be no paperwork for him today. In fact, no one would even remember he was here.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm very sorry I didn't receive your owl in time to go into full lock down. We're in the process of containing the prisoners at the moment. It won't be long before the calm has been restored." The young man, whose id-badge indicated was called "Brad Hucklebone," shifted uncomfortable behind his desk, pushing the necessary forms forward with a freshly inked quill.

Stopping in front of the messy desk, Draco towered over 'Brad', a smirk gracing his Pureblooded lips. He leaned over slowly, touching one finger to the forms before pushing them back towards the confused guard. "I don't think these will be needed today, Brad. May I call you Brad?" When Brad merely nodded, eyes wide, Draco continued, "I'm here on orders of the Minister, and it is of the utmost importance that no one remembers my visit." He reached into his robes and extracted a large moneybag. "Now, I will be needing access to the Private Vaults, so I'm going to have to keep hold of my wand." He jangled the moneybag and watched as Brad's eyes widened even further, making him look like some sort of deranged owl.

"Mr. Malfoy, you know I can't allow you into the Private Vaults with your wand. It's against regulation. I could lose my job…and so could you." Rolling his eyes, Draco sighed heavily as he undid the moneybag. Instead of arguing with the simple wizard before him, he removed three galleons and placed them on the desk; his eyebrow quirked. When Brad still looked as if he would run to his supervisor and rat Draco out for even attempting to bribe his way into Azkaban, Draco decided to up the ante.

"Let's see here," he added two more galleons to the pile and locked eyes with Brad before explaining, "Three for allowing me to keep my wand, two more for not making me complete those ridiculous visitation forms, and another two for making sure no one knows who I have come to speak to. How does that sound?" Brad looked down at the money on the desk before swallowing heavily and glancing back up at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't think I can accept this."

Annoyed with this simpering fool, Draco turned the moneybag over and listened with a sick kind of joy as the remaining galleons, ten in total, clinked onto the desk. It was far more than he had intended on paying for the man's silence, but he would do what he had to in order to make sure no one knew who he came to see. If the word got out about his visitation, the _Prophet_ would be abuzz with trying to pin him with outrageous insinuations. No, it was best if his visit was kept a secret. Brad's mouth had popped open so Draco tossed the now empty moneybag onto the desk and made his way to the sealed rock-door.

"You can keep the bag. Now, Brad, will you allow me access to the Private Vaults. The longer you allow me to linger here, the higher chance you will lose your job. That _I_ can promise you."

Pushing his rolling chair back hurriedly, Brad nearly toppled over on his way to where Draco was waiting. Draco watched as Brad clumsily tapped out a pattern on the rocks before it began to shift, the rocks grating together as they formed a dilapidated archway. Once all movements has ceased, Draco gave Brad one last nod before flipping his hood back into place and moving into the darkness beyond. As he continued to move forward, he heard the doorway return to normal, sealing him in and making it impossible for prisoners to escape. If he did not finish interrogating the inmate, he had come to see and return to the door in twenty minutes, he would be locked here until someone else decided to venture inside. That could be tomorrow, next week, or even months from now. After the War, the Private Vaults were built for only the most nefarious of Death Eaters.

The further into the Vaults Draco walked, the colder and more disgusting it became. It was clear that this was not an area of Azkaban that was well taken care of. Even without the use of Dementors, the Private Vaults easily sucked the life and happiness out of you the longer you spent here. It was rare these days for Draco and the other MLE officers and Aurors to attain someone worthy enough to be sentenced to life in the Vaults, but it did happen on occasion. Today, however, Draco would be visiting someone who had been locked down here since the War had ended, and Azkaban had been restructured to function more normally without needing the soul-sucking Dementors as guardians. His boots crunched over the uneven cement and grime as he quickened his pace ever so slightly. When he reached the end of the hall, he turned slowly to the left, an evil smirk tilting the corner of his mouth.

"Hello, _Uncle_."

There was a faint stirring inside the cell as the occupant unraveled himself from the cot where he'd been resting. Shuffling forward, Draco was struck with the stench of unwashed body and feces. It was enough to send anyone reeling, but he managed to swallow down the bile threatening at the back of his throat. His skin prickled as Rodolphus Lestrange came into view, his now toothless grin making his eyes flash in the faint light from Draco's wand.

"If it isn't it little Draco? Come to pay your old uncle a visit?" Rodolphus cackled so hard that he began to cough. Draco watched impatiently as he tried to get the hacking under control. It was with a bit of self-satisfaction that he noticed the blood dripping from the corner of his uncle's mouth.

"I've come for information." Draco watched in disgust as his uncle wiped at his mouth, smearing the blood down his chin.

"And what makes you think, _nephew_ , that I will be willing to share what it is you need to know?"

"Because I can make your time left here much worse than you are experiencing now. Because it was my idea to not have you left for dead after the Battle of Hogwarts. If it wasn't for me, you'd have died in the rubble." Slowly, Draco reached into his robes once more, extracting a smaller moneybag than the one he shared with Brad and dangled it where Roldolphus could see. Those yellowing eyes watched the bag hungrily. "And because I can pay you for what I need. Tell me, uncle, do you enjoy sleeping without a pillow? I'm sure the meager amount I have in this pouch would be sufficient to purchase you a small pillow, maybe some socks, and an extra parka from the guards." Reaching through the bars, Roldolphus made a grab for the bag, but Draco was too quick. He lifted his arm out of reach, clicking his tongue against the back of his teeth three times. "Tisk, tisk, tisk, Uncle. Information first, then payment."

"Who's to say you won't leave without handing that over?" Roldolphus gestured towards the bag with his chin, eyes narrowing in the darkened cell. Draco had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Managing to control his annoyance, Draco glared at his uncle while pointing his wand through the bars of the cell.

"Enough, old man. You either give me what I need, or I am gone, just like that."

"Fine. What do you need to know?"

Satisfied, Draco withdrew his wand and took a step forward, towards the stench of the cell. "I need to know what became of Fenrir Greyback after the Battle of Hogwarts. You two were old acquaintances; I have a good hunch you have heard whisperings of what happened to the beast."

Roldolphus was silent for a few minutes, his yellow eyes blinking slowly in the light emitted from Draco's wand. Just as Draco was starting to lose patience, the ex-Death Eater allowed a sinister smile to slide onto his aging face. It was followed by more of that blood rattling cackle that made the hair on the back of Draco's neck stand up. "Fenrir Greyback. A name I have not heard in quite some time…"

"But you _have_ heard it since the end of the war?"

"Indeed, I have. One of the few of us that managed to elude you and the other Ministry puppets." Turning his head to cough into the crook of his arm, Roldolphus clearly showed signs of dying. Consumption was ruining his lungs from the inside out—a disadvantage of being locked down in the Private Vaults for all these years. Once the coughing fit had subsided, his gaze returned to Draco's unwavering stare. "Many have said he was dead, out of fear most likely, but those of us that knew him best, those that spent long periods of time with him, know better."

"You're saying that Fenrir is _alive_?"

"It is most certainly a possibility." More coughing. Draco was becoming agitated. This was taking far longer than he expected, he only had about ten minutes to return to the rock door it trapped him here.

"Quit being so blasé Roldolphus and tell me what I need to know. If Fenrir is indeed alive, where can he be found and how did he manage to survive? I will not hesitate in using force if needed." He indicated his wand, which had been slowly inching forward to point at his uncle's chest once more.

"Don't get your trousers in a twist." Trying to suppress another coughing fit, Rodolphus beat on his chest, clearing the blood and mucus, so he would be able to explain. "Fenrir was one to boast about his abilities—he loved being a werewolf. He always said it made him feel free when he was in wolf form. I witnessed him on a number of full moons tearing through small towns and villages, completely decimating everyone in his path. It was a terrifyingly powerful sight to behold, and yet strange. He was somehow able to control his mind while in wolf form unlike so many other Werewolves of our kind. So many innocent victims lost their lives to Fenrir Greyback. He also got off on creating more of his kind—his _children_ he called them. Most of the time, they didn't survive their first transition, but the ones that did; Fenrir 'raised' and molded to be just as ferocious as he was." Rodolphus had to stop to catch his breath, chest rattling before continuing his tale. "Like I said, Fenrir loved to talk about himself. He once told me and Bellatrix about where he came from—said he grew up in Romania, but his wolfish abilities had been a gift from the gods. We didn't quite know what he meant by that, but we played along regardless. The more time we spent with Fenrir, the stranger his abilities seemed to be. There were many occasions where he clearly should have been killed…but somehow survived. It was almost as if he was invincible…as if he were like the gods he spoke of. As the years went on, he became more and more wolf-like on a normal basis…there were times when I suspected whether it truly had to be a full moon for him to be able to change form."

Draco took in all this information, slowly sifting through it within his mind. His uncle had stopped talking, once again having a coughing fit that drew blood upon his lips. Draco wondered if he would even live to see another year. It made no difference whether or not this brute lived or died as long as he gave Draco everything he needed to move forward with his mission. Waiting somewhat impatiently until the coughing died down, Draco tried to figure out what to ask next as he would need to hurry.

"This is all very _fascinating_ , uncle, but I need to know whether or not Fenrir made it out of that battle alive and where the bloody hell he is now."

"Whisperings indicate he may still be out there, prowling and regaining his strength for the next big fight."

"And what fight would that be?"

"Ragnarok."

"What the fuck is _Ragnarok_?" Draco was angry now; the time was gone for idle chit chat and silly one word answers. Using his wand as leverage, he glared at his uncle, relishing the fear that flickered in his eyes at the sight of a wand tip in his face. Roldolphus raised his hands in a silent surrender before spitting his bloody mucus onto the floor. Draco's lip curled in disgust. "I'm waiting, old man."

"It's the end of the world…an ancient Norse legend."

Sighing, Draco gripped his wand tighter, knowing he had mere minutes to get the hell out of the Vaults. "You're telling me Fenrir Greyback is in some myth about the end of the world? That means he would have to have an—"

"Augmented lifespan, yes."

Looking away briefly, Draco thought back to Thor and Loki and how they too had augmented lifespans. Could it be that Fenrir Greyback was not of this world? Could he be out there even now biding his time, waiting to strike down all of mankind as well as the other worlds? Draco chucked the moneybag at his uncle's feet and stepped back, fear gripping him.

"Where do I begin to look?"

Bending slowly to retrieve the money, Roldolphus grinned evilly. He did not speak until he had righted himself, tossing the bag playfully in the air and catching it once, twice, three times before taking a shuddering breath. "My guess? Romania. That was where he always felt most at home. He has many… _children_ there."

Without saying good-bye, Draco turned and began to run down the dark hallway. Already he could hear the grinding and shifting of rock at the end. He ignored the raspy laughter of his uncle as he ran full out, his hood thrown back from his head and his arms pumping at his sides. The archway in view, Draco sprinted as fast as his body would allow, terror beginning to overtake his mind as the wall started to close. With one final burst of speed, Draco dropped to his knees and slid through the now narrow hole like he had seen Potter do at the ridiculous Ministry "baseball" game last summer.

Coming to a stop, relief rushed rapidly through his entire being as the last rock slid into place. Brad was nowhere to be found so Draco hurriedly got to his feet, dusting off his now torn and filthy traveling robes. Glancing about quickly, he flipped his hood up and headed for the door, glad that it opened, allowing him to venture back outside into the sea sprayed air. With so much to think about, he walked briskly to the boat and jumped in, immediately using his magic to force the vessel in the direction of the mainland. Hadn't Potter mentioned something about Hermione trying to save the world? Maybe she was trying to stop Ragnarok or whatever the hell it was from happening. Frustration raged through Draco as the slow boat moved through the choppy water.

At long last, the boat bumped into the mainland. Immediately, Draco hopped out of the boat and began walking up towards the _Apparation_ point, digging in his robes for the blasted Muggle cell phone he hated to love. Once found, he swiped the device into use and brought up Potter's number, tapped send, and smacked it against his ear to hear over the harsh sounds of the ocean and sea wind. One. Two. Three. Why was Potter always so horrible at answering his damn phone? Why even have the fucking thing? Halfway through the fourth ring, Potter's voice broke through the void.

"Malfoy?"

"I've got information on our missing person."

"Really? That was fast. Is he alive?"

"Possibly."

"Okay…that's rather vague, Malfoy. We can't summon Hermione with a 'possibly'. You know she's going to want more than that."

Shuffling back and forth in the sandy terrain, Draco rolled his eyes. "I think I know that just as well as you do, Potter. I have a lead on his whereabouts if he so happens to be alive, but we're going to have to go there and do some digging." A long sigh was heard across the line which raked on Draco's nerves. Was he the only one fully invested in this nonsense?

"Where exactly is he rumored to be?"

"Romania."

"Shit. It could take ages to find him there."

"I can be ready to go first thing in the morning. Meet me at the International Apparation Department. We'll travel together. The search will go much faster with the both of us working it." Already Draco was making a mental note of what he would need to pack and where they could stay.

"Malfoy, you know I can't just up and leave. With Hermione gone and the raised security, I have to stay in the country. I can send one of the other Aurors if you need me to, but that's the best I can do. Not to mention, Ginny is traveling a lot for the _Prophet_ right now, and I can't always leave Lily and Albus with Molly and Arthur."

Dropping the phone away from his ear, Draco gripped the annoying device as he paced back and forth a number of times in an attempt to get his anger under control. Growling in frustration, Draco brought the damned thing back to his ear and attempted to keep his voice from sounding as if he wanted to rip Potter's head from his shoulders. "Fine. I'll go on my own, but you better promise to be on stand-by when I find the beast."

"You really shouldn't go on your own, Draco…what about Astoria and Scorpius?" _Fuck_. Astoria would be livid if he told her he was off on some mission to help Hermione. Their marriage was fragile as shit as it was when it concerned his ex-lover. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Draco sighed heavily.

"You know I have to do this, Harry. If I don't, then I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Hermione."

"Damnit, Draco…what a mess, right?"

"I have to go. I still lo—I just have to…, and I need you to cover for me."

"Done. I'll send notice to the IAD so there's no issue with you traveling so soon without proper paperwork. When will you leave?"

Draco tilted his head back, the hood falling to reveal himself to the night sky above. Somewhere out there, Hermione was attempting to save the universe. Without his help, all her work would be for nothing. He had hurt her enough over the years…it was time for him to repay her the favor of being so strong and supportive. After all, she had done everything in her power and more to eradicate all the Pureblood laws so that they might have a chance to be together. What had he done in return? Nothing. He'd remained married to Astoria and essentially ignored Hermione's love. No, this time he would step up and do what was right. Draco dropped his gaze away from the endless stars and swiped away the tears that had formed in his blue, grey eyes.

"First thing in the morning. I have to go home first."

"Understandable. You'll keep me informed on your progress and contact me as soon as you have a location, right?" Harry sounded uncertain as he questioned Draco.

"Of course. I'll need backup for the confrontation, no doubt."

"Alright then. Be safe, Draco."

"Thanks, Harry. Talk to you soon."

Smiling ever so faintly, Draco ended their call and put the phone away. He shook his head wryly at how he and Potter's relationship had evolved over the years. After Hermione and he had forged a truce, he'd started hanging out with her, the Gryffindorks, and the rest of their friends. Slowly, friendships were forged, and especially after becoming a couple, they were all nearly inseparable. When his mother had found that damned betrothal contract, well…his entire life had changed. He had loved Hermione with every bit of his heart and soul—having to leave her for Astoria was the most gut wrenching pain he had ever felt. It was even worse than that time Potter had used _Sectumsempra_ on him in the boy's bathroom. To be honest, he still loved Hermione so much that it hurt. He was too much of a coward to do anything about it though, so he stayed with Astoria, not wanting to break her heart and shattering Scorpius's perfect image of his father.

Deciding traveling to Romania and, hopefully, finding Fenrir was indeed the best course of action, Draco readied himself to _Apparate_ home where his doting wife and pride and joy were no doubt waiting for him. He would have to spend the rest of the evening packing and preparing himself for his journey, and hoping that they would forgive him for leaving them alone for the time being. With one last thought of Hermione and the mission he was about to set off on, Draco turned and vanished from sight.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Heart pounding, Draco slammed the door of the dilapidated motel room and immediately sent the room into darkness with his wand. Still breathing heavily from running, He tried to remember his way around the room in the darkness, only managing to trip once over a tear in the carpet. With his back against the wall, Draco used his wand to gingerly lift the tattered curtain away from the window and peer out into the darkness. With the moon nearly full, it was easy to see what was going on outside. A few Muggles were smoking by a rubbish bin in the carport and a cat even ran by, probably chasing dinner. Everything appeared as normal as could be.

Unless, of course, you were aware of the army of werewolves secluded in the forest just beyond the dirt road across the way.

He let the curtain fall back into place before performing a Darkening Charm on the window and moving into the middle of the room where he remembered the bed to be. Before doing anything else, Draco began applying undetectable wards to his room, along with extensive locking and silencing spells. Hopefully, these precautions would prevent the werewolves he'd had a run-in with from finding him. Granted, he'd managed to pretend he was a lost Muggle, but one could never be certain. Werewolves tended to be more perceptive when it came to sniffing out the difference between Muggles and those with Magical abilities.

With the immediate threat taken care of, Draco sat down on the edge of the bed, his wand dropping onto the duvet and both hands coming up with cover his weary face. He was deep in the mountains of Romania, and with February's full moon only one day away, it was a blessed miracle he had managed to stumble upon the werewolf camp. And bloody terrifying. After weeks of endless hiking, sleeping in bedbug infested motels, and nearly no rest, it was a relief to have finally found what he'd been searching for all this time. _Fenrir_.

Oh yes. Fenrir Greyback was most certainly alive, well, and cultivating his abundant pack of werewolves for some sort of battle. All day, Draco watched from behind a tree as Fenrir had his _children_ running drills, learning Dark Magic, practicing hand-to-hand combat, and attempting to shift into their wolf form without the aid of moonlight. If it wasn't for the sheer fact that these were blood-thirsty werewolves, Draco would have been impressed. If his calculations were correct, there had to be nearly fifty or so of the beasts, which meant that there was no way of engaging Fenrir without deathly consequences. Contacting Potter for backup was critical if Draco wanted to ensure getting out of here alive.

He'd been lucky the werewolves that stumbled into his hiding place had believed his story that he had gotten turned around somehow. They pointed him in the direction of the motel, and Draco didn't hesitate before thanking them and taking off to the supposed safety this room provided. There was no doubt in his mind that they'd gone back to Fenrir and reported a strange person lurking about. It was only a matter of time before they came looking for him. It was time to contact Potter, forcing him to get out from behind his fancy desk and enter back into the land of actual bloody missions. For weeks, Draco made sure to keep his friend up to date with the progress he made by sending texts and calling whenever possible.

Draco dug through his jacket, locating the blasted phone and swiped it to life. The damn thing glowed brighter than a _lumos maxima_ causing Draco to curse and thank Salazar there was a Darkening Charm in place on the window. Pulling up Potter's number, he clicked the little green send icon and listened as it rang once before indicating he was not in a service area. With a curse, Draco rolled his eyes and idly wondered why he even bothered. He'd been without service for days now with how deep into the mountains he came. Trying to figure out how best to get a message to the Head Auror, he quickly decided the land line was not an option—the damned thing could be bugged by Fenrir for all he knew. Shit, the entire area could be infested and controlled by the werewolves from the mountains. Owls, floo, and _Apparation_ were also most certainly out of the question…really that left only one option.

In the darkness, Draco twirled his wand through his long fingers and contemplated whether or not to risk sending his _Patronus_ all the way back to London. Swallowing, he realized it wasn't really the fear of the wrong person seeing his _Patronus_ it was the idea that Pott— _Harry_ would recognize it and finally know the truth he had been keeping to himself all these years. Grumbling, because it was truly the only option, Draco stood and closed his eyes to the darkness, bringing forward the happiest memory he could imagine—the day Hermione had first admitted that she loved him.

" _Expecto Patronum_."

A silvery, blue otter burst from the tip of Draco's wand making his heart ache and tears burn his eyes. He watched as the otter 'swam' around the dark room, making the shadows appear less lonely before it came to a stop on its back, patiently awaiting further instructions. One of the first defensive spells Hermione taught him when they'd been hired for the MLE was the _Patronus_. It had taken him the greater part of a year to master the tricky spell, but when his first corporeal _Patronus_ had exploded from the tip of his wand, Hermione had clapped and jumped with glee before throwing herself around him in an immense hug. It was so unlike her that his eyes had been pulled from the shimmery snake writhing across the floor to gaze thoughtfully down at her before returning the gesture. That had been the end of their epic fighting, and the first time he realized that somehow he'd managed to fall for the Muggleborn witch.

Looking back at his otter, Draco thought about his old _Patronus_ —the snake. He knew that the spell had taken that form as a reminder of his godfather, Severus Snape. It was Snape, after all, that had talked him into trying to change sides mere hours before being uselessly murdered. Even to this day, Draco wondered if he had agreed to move to the light, whether or not Snape might have lived. Draco decided to apply for the MLE as a way to honor his fallen godfather. The man did everything in his power to protect Draco, going even as far as murdering the Headmaster! After struggling so long to conjure a _Patronus_ , it had been a shock to find that one day the snake was gone, and in its place, an otter had appeared. He knew that the change had occurred because of his unrelenting love for Hermione, her _Patronus_ also being an otter, but the loss of the snake had affected him greatly. It had affected him so much that he had gone to a Magic Tattoo artist and had his faded Dark Mark turned into a replica of his former snake curling around a lily with Snape's initials. Harry had helped him design the tattoo and Draco couldn't have been more grateful.

With a heavy heart, Draco explained to the otter where he was, the situation with the werewolves, and that Harry needed to put on his big boy Auror pants and get the hell here before the rise of the full moon the next evening. As the otter disappeared from the room, Draco prayed that he had sounded as urgent as the situation warranted. Finally, with his task taken care of, Draco curled up on top of the bed, still clothed, and fell into a restless sort of sleep where his dreams were plagued with memories of Hermione, Snape, and werewolves.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

An explosion went off, sending both Draco and Harry flying forward onto their stomachs as they ran through the werewolf infested forest. Draco was the first to rise, immediately flipping onto his back before throwing himself back to his feet. He then turned and grabbed Harry by the back of his jacket, yanking him to his feet, and they were off, running away from the werewolf base camp the Romanian Ministry had decided to destroy without telling them. The plan, or so Harry originally explained, had been to place anti- _Aparration_ wards around the perimeter, as well as a number of wards that would secure the now transformed werewolves so no one would be hurt, or worse killed. Well, obviously that plan had gone to shit the moment the Romania's triggered the bomb. Now, there were spells being flown about, explosions throwing them about, and werewolves hunting in the forest.

A right fucking mess is what it was.

Zigzagging through the trees, Draco tried to control his breathing, the sound his feet made as they ran, and keep an eye on Harry. It was his fault Harry was there, and he couldn't imagine having to tell Ginny, his three children…and the rest of the Weasley Clan, that the Boy Who Lived, lived no more. Nope. No fucking way. As yet another explosion rocked the forest; Draco ground his teeth together before whipping his head to the side. He could have sworn there had been movement to the right of him. Smacking Harry in the arm, he gestured with his chin in the direction the movement had come from. Harry's eyes narrowed behind his glasses as they slowed their running and found shelter behind a large tree. It was a feat to try to calm their breathing, but somehow they managed.

"I think the explosions are stopping," whispered Harry, tilting his head to the side, clearly listening for movement. Draco merely nodded, there were far too many werewolves out there. He just hoped they'd run down the mountain towards the Muggle village in search of prey rather than the way he and Harry went, as horrible as that sounded.

"I could kill you, Potter." He glared at his friend. "What the fuck were the Romanians thinking? Now they're going to have a huge cover-up to manage, not to mention all the fucking murdered Muggles."

"Shit, Draco…I didn't know about the bomb until Dumitrescu warned us to take cover." Harry let his head bump back against the tree, eyes falling closed. "All those werewolves dead." Draco punched him in the arm, getting his attention focused back on their current situation.

"Personally, I'm only worried about one werewolf, and I think we managed to catch up to him." Unsheathing his wand, Draco peered around the tree where sure enough, Fenrir could be seen tending to a burn on his arm. "I guarantee he knows we're over here, so get ready…there's bound to be a few of his _children_ nearby. He always has some sort of 'guard'." Harry nodded grimly, his mouth a thin line as he followed Draco out from behind their tree.

"Fenrir."

Draco wasted no time in confronting the beast. The fact that Fenrir was not currently in wolf form indicated he was more than your regular breed of werewolf. The beast in question, turned slowly, holding his injured arm against his chest as he took Draco and Harry's presence under consideration. Now that he was so close to this mongrel, Draco felt a shiver of fear but refused to acknowledge it. Fenrir had to be stopped.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't little Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you two to Romania? Quite a lovely little country isn't it?" Fenrir stepped closer to the pair of them as he taunted with his words.

"Enough talking Fenrir, we're here to capture and return you to the UK where you'll be persecuted for your crimes during the Second Wizarding War." The bark of laughter that shot from the werewolf at Harry's words made the two wizards flinch and grip their wands tighter.

"That won't be happening. You see; I have other travel arrangements this evening…plans that you trivial wizards need not concern yourself with." He let go of his injured arm and raised himself to his normal height before cracking his neck. "Now, whatever shall I do with you two pesky fools?" Fangs bared, Fenrir scarcely gave them enough time to prepare before lunging forward, wand raised and the killing curse already forming on his blood tinged lips.

Going into battle mode, Harry and Draco separated, both casting shields and watching as the green light zipped right where they previously had been standing. Throwing protocol to the wind, Draco decided that the Ministry approved list of spells was not going to achieve the desired results in this duel. Raising an eyebrow at Harry, he shrugged before throwing a Dark Spell at the werewolf who skidded to a halt and turned towards Draco, wand raised once more. Draco's spell nearly hit its mark, but Fenrir shielded himself at the last second, red light exploding around them all. Harry gave him an agitated sort of look at his lack of protocol, but he hardly cared right now. Kingsley would never fire him for protecting the Chosen One.

As always, Harry stayed with the light side of things, attempting to disarm Fenrir from behind, ducking when a dangerous sort of yellow was shot back at him. The three tangoed their way around the clearing, an array of colorful spells igniting the dark night. Just as Draco dodged yet another killing curse, the _children_ arrived, prowling into the clearing with their muzzles full of fresh blood. Panting, Draco caught Harry's terrified eyes—this was about to get dangerous. It was highly unsafe for them to take on not one, not two, but three full-blooded werewolves. Wiping his brow, Draco glared at Fenrir as he continued to track the beasts with his peripheral vision, Harry doing the same.

" _Enough_ , Fenrir. Time to surrender and come with us. We don't wish to harm the wolves." Well, maybe Harry didn't…Draco would do whatever it took to get out of this alive.

"Oh, Draco, I don't think you understand. There will be no surrendering this night." He laughed coldly, tucking his wand into the torn jacket he wore. "Well, perhaps the two of you as you beg for mercy at my hands…but other than that, no; I will not bow to the likes of you, traitorous bastard."

And then, he began to transform. Right before their wide eyes, Fenrir's slightly human features began to morph—his bones cracking and elongating under his deformed skin, hair sprouting up everywhere, and fangs shooting out of his mouth along with a growl that sent the hair standing straight up on Draco's entire body. The other two werewolves growled low in their throats, their eyes gleaming as they watched their maker become one with them. Harry inched closer to Draco, instinctively getting ready to battle back to back so there was less a risk of getting attacked from behind by these violent creatures. Never having seen Fenrir in wolf form before, it was a bit of a shock to realize he remained more man-like than the wolf-like. It was even more of a shock when the beast grinned maniacally at them and then spoke clear as day—

"As you can see, I am not like other werewolves. I am a _special_ type of breed, and I am set to leave this Realm for a while." Smiling even more at their shocked faces and wide eyes, Fenrir continued his explanation, "But don't worry, once I've taken care of the rest of the universe, I'll be back to destroy this one as well." Finished boasting, Fenrir stepped forward, eyeing the other wolves. "Attack."

Harry and Draco barely had time to take a breath before all three beasts jumped forward. Draco took one down with a perfectly timed _sectumsempra_ , regret bursting in his chest as the familiar sensation of aiming to maim overtook his being. He didn't want to hurt anyone but Fenrir, but he would do everything in his power to remain alive. With one wolf down, the odds were back in their favor, but just barely. Harry gave him a pained look as he focused solely on the regular werewolf leaving Fenrir's evolved form for Draco to deal with. The beast was circling Draco, as if deciding where he wanted to strike first.

Deciding against using his words, Draco went straight for the attack, sending spell after spell at Fenrir until one finally managed to hit. Granted, it was only the beast's shoulder, but it was enough to take him down to his knees, his werewolf form beginning to slide from his body. Taking a second to glance at Harry, who seemed to be surviving for the time being, Draco returned his gaze to Fenrir just as he pounced, taking Draco to the ground so hard that his wand was flung aside. Even with Fenrir no longer in full transformation, the raw power he had was enough to keep Draco struggling, using all his might to force those fangs away from his face. Bringing his knee upwards with as much force as possible, Draco went old school, kneeing Fenrir in the groin. Draco smirked as a yelp of pain shot out of the beast, and he rolled to the side, allowing Draco to grab his wand. Unfortunately, Harry's wolf came charging at Draco, clearly attempting to protect his maker. Once again Draco was forced to the ground, but he kept hold of his wand this time.

The next few minutes would remain a blur to Draco no matter how he hard he tried to remember them. Finally, upon realizing the dire situation Draco was in, Harry switched from the practical defense spells to ones meant to hurt, to maim. Both Fenrir and the other werewolf were attempting to tear into Draco, who was managing to fend them off with weak shield spells. It wasn't until Harry knocked the overprotective wolf into unconsciousness, that Draco was able to land a shot on Fenrir and dart to his feet before backing away to safety. Harry grabbed his arm before he stumbled to his feet, both spent physically and emotionally from fending off the two werewolves.

"I've had just about enough of your nonsense." Fenrir seethed, spitting blood from his mouth. He inhaled then, slowly and deeply, a disturbingly chilling sort of smirk taking shape on his blood-red lips. "I'll see you soon." Before either wizard could do anything further, Fenrir _Apparated_ with a 'pop'. Once the immediate threat was over, Draco collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily as the situation overwhelmed him. He had almost been eaten alive…

Harry dropped to kneel at his side, those green eyes gentle and worried as they examined his friend. "Are you alright, Draco?"

"I—I think so."

"Okay, we have to get out of here. Hold onto my arm…I'm going to _Apparate_ us to safety."

Safely back at the Romanian Ministry of Magic, Harry managed to get Draco to a private room. Draco was grateful, because Merlin knew he was emotionally incapable of dealing with shit right now. He was beyond furious Fenrir had gotten away. After chugging down three or four goblets of water, Draco felt slightly back to normal. "That bastard got away! He could be on his way to Asgard right now, for all we know!" Harry eyed him wearily, his brow furrowed and a frown on his lips. Draco got up from the chair he was sitting in and began to pace. "What do we do now? It could take ages to track Fenrir down again and stop him, even if we had an army of Aurors working with us!"

"We have to contact Hermione. We have to warn her and the others. Fenrir obviously had no idea we knew about his supposed role in Ragnarok—we can use that to our advantage right now." Draco nodded, hating to admit that Harry was right.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you. Let's get out of this country before they decide to blow up some more shit."

Harry nodded in agreement before worry graced his features once more. Pointing at Draco's shoulder, he asked, "Are you alright? You're bleeding."

Glancing down, sure enough the shoulder of his jacket was torn and there was blood visible. Draco vaguely remembered landing on the shoulder at some point, but he had no recollection of when the injury occurred. Frowning, Draco used his wand to clear the blood away and repair his jacket so no one would question them as they went to the IAD.

"I'll get it healed when we get back to London. Let's just get out of this place."

Harry nodded, concern still evident on his worn face, but he let it drop for the time being. Draco tried to ignore the anxious feeling that overcame him at the sight of the wound…there would be time to examine it more fully later. For now, they had to warn Hermione. _Fenrir was coming_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione sat up in bed, the covers falling away from her body and heart pounding ferociously in her chest as if she'd just sprinted a mile. She'd been dreaming of Draco…and wolves…and _blood_. Peering around her in the semidarkness of the bedchamber, she pulled the covers back over her naked form, trying to figure out why she'd been awakened. All was calm and quiet from the open door of her balcony, and there seemed to be no disturbance in the wards, so what could it be? Just as she was about to nestle back down into the plush bed, there was a quiet knock at the door, immediately causing her to throw the covers aside. She quickly pulled on her usual red, silk robe and grabbed her wand from the bedside table before hurrying to open the door.

She was surprised to see Thor on the other side, and still in his casual Asgardian attire rather than armor. Anxiety prickled at her skin, as she examined his creased brow. "Is everything alright? Are Jane and Darcy okay? Did he—" She cut herself off, refusing to mention the insufferable git of mischief right now. He did not deserve her worry. Trying not to let the inner turmoil show on her face, Hermione stared up at Thor, trying to decipher his features.

"Everyone is well, Hermione. Heimdall has requested our presence at the Observatory. I apologize for waking you and any worry I may have caused. The guards said it was urgent." Thor ran a hand through his hair, pushing it from his face as he watched Hermione's eyes grow wide.

"Oh! I wonder if Harry has found something on Fenrir!" She immediately turned and grabbed her discarded clothes from the chair in the corner before darting behind the changing curtain to dress. "He promised to look into his whereabouts. I hope it's good news…" She trailed off as she pulled on her favorite worn jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt. Once dressed, she stepped into a pair of boots and headed into the hallway where Thor awaited.

"I too hope for good news. If Fenrir is a mere myth, then we have one less situation to worry about." They walked in silence for a few minutes before Thor spoke again. "You were going to ask if my brother had escaped." Glancing up at Thor as they descended the main staircase, Hermione tried to hide her blush.

"I was."

"I suspected as much." She opened and closed her mouth, completely at a loss for words before Thor stopped her as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "You do not have to explain yourself to me, Hermione. After the way he treated you upon your return from Jotunheim, you are more than welcome to be as angry as you see fit." She looked away from Thor's understanding eyes, anger making her chest ache and tears threaten her eyes.

"It just doesn't make sense," she whispered, turning back towards her friend. "I only—I didn't want him to..."

"Do not worry about Loki. He will come to his senses, possibly" Thor smiled wryly. "He is a very complicated being. He is both proud and emotionally delicate. My father pitted us against each other so much growing up that he was forced to build a wall around his heart and soul. Loki allowed the darkness to overtake him, breeding until nearly all the light within was transformed." Rubbing his chin with a callused hand, Thor regarded Hermione with interest. "The past few weeks have been enlightening. The several times he has allowed me entrance into his bedchamber, I have seen a difference in him which I cannot place." Smiling gently, he sighed. "He asks of you often, though he would be angry I told you this."

Analyzing this information, Hermione inhaled deeply before turning and continuing their walk to get outside the palace. Upon their return from Joutnheim, Hermione placed an anti- _Apparation_ ward on the grounds to ensure no one would be able to gain access without them knowing. Even weeks later, Hermione could still feel the fear at having Loki gripping her cloak, nearly lifting her from the ground as he glared into her face. Shaking herself, Hermione refused to think about that day. Right now, she needed to worry about what Harry had found out.

"It doesn't matter. I refuse to see him until he either plans to tell me about the Rime Diamond, or he is offering an apology. Until then, I will abide by his wishes and remain as far away from him as utterly possible."

Thor merely nodded as they breached the wards, Hermione sticking out her arm so Thor could hold on while she _Apparated_ them to the Observatory. When they arrived, she wasted no time lingering in the doorway. Walking forward, she smiled up at Heimdall who was watching her approach with glittering eyes. Thor followed behind, his boots making more noise on the golden floor than her own. As she stopped in front of the pedestal where Heimdall awaited, Hermione pushed all thoughts of Loki aside, for the time being, so she could focus on Harry and the news he hopefully had for her.

"Hello, Heimdall. Is there news from the other Realm?"

Instead of answering right away, Heimdall lifted his sword and shifted it ever so slightly before letting it fall into place. The Observatory began rotating, causing Hermione to be thrown off balance. Thankfully, Thor used his free hand, steadying her to which she smiled appreciatively up at him. Once the movement ceased, Hermione again looked to the Protector. He was frowning—not a good sign.

"There has been much progress made by your friends down on Midgard. The request you bestowed upon the Chosen One was too large a task, so he enlisted another who means a great deal to you. Together, discovered the whereabouts of Fenrir…, but I believe the tale is best divulged from their mouths as there is much to report. They are calling for you even now, if you are prepared to travel to Midgard."

"I'll go straight away." She stepped forward, not wanting to wait a second more before hearing what Harry had to tell. She had just stepped in front of the Bifrost opening when she realized Heimdall had mentioned not only Harry, but another of her friends. "I'm sorry, did you say Harry and another person I _care_ about found Fenrir?"

"I did."

"Who?"

"I believe his name is Draco."

"What—He…" _Draco_. Draco had helped Harry find Fenrir and he was on Earth at this very moment waiting to speak with her? A chill ran down her spine at the fragmented memories of her earlier dream. Were her dreams speaking to her again? Was it a side effect of having worn the Rime Diamond for so long? It couldn't be the diamond...she had returned the damned thing to Loki weeks ago when they returned from Jotunheim, and he had— _Not now_! "Okay. Send me…please."

"As you wish." Heimdall began to activate the Bifrost, but was stopped when Thor stepped forward, apprehension evident on his face.

"Do you need for me to travel with you? I would not mind."

Afraid to look her friend in the face right now, she merely shook her head. "I'll be alright, Thor. Thank you though."

"Very well. Be safe." She nodded once more before the Bifrost burst to life, pulling her forward and across the dimensions—back to Earth…back to Draco.

Her landing was more graceful than her past ones had been. Clearly, she was getting used to this form of travel. Before she truly had her bearings under control, she was being swept off her feet and into a bone-crushing hug. Recognizing the tussle of black hair in her vision, she relaxed, a smile upon her lips.

"Harry," she breathed, hugging her best friend and realizing she had missed him tremendously.

"I'm so glad to see that you're alright, Hermione. When you didn't come right away…I worried something had happened to you since last we saw one another." She tried to put a cheery look on her face—she really did—but all that formed was a sort of grimace. "What? What happened?"

"It's nothing really, Harry. He…Loki is not…We're not—We just don't understand one another as well as I thought we did. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here. I put wards up on the palace so no one can _Apparate_ inside or outside. I thought it would be safer that way."

"That's fine, and honestly, probably for the best right now. Did Loki hurt you?"

"No." _Not really…_ "He just has a hard time accepting help. I'm not here to talk about him though. Tell me what you found out about Fenrir." It was at this time that she finally spotted Draco leaning against a tree. He looked like hell—deathly pale and a hollow appearance to the grey eyes she used to love staring into. Something was wrong with him—something bad. Deciding Harry's explanation could wait, she stepped around her best friend and made her way towards her ex-lover. Immediately he stiffened, pushing away from the tree and trying to smooth the disheveled hair from his face. "Hello."

"Hello." Those haunted eyes searched her face for far too long before he spoke again, voice dripping with disdain. "I'm glad to see you haven't been murdered by that horrid monster yet."

His words hurt, but she pushed the feeling aside for the time being. It was ages since he'd spoken to her about something other than work and the MLE. She would take it. "Loki won't hur—he won't murder me." It was harder to lie to Draco than it was to Harry. From the way Draco's eyes narrowed, she knew he didn't believe a word she said. He always had been able to see right through her, hadn't he? "Are _you_ alright? You don't look…well."

Draco turned his head away, throat bobbing as he swallowed. "I'm fine." Returning his eyes to hers, the look he gave her made her body warm from the inside out—as if he wanted to eat her alive. She shivered in the cold, realizing she was not properly dressed for winter having left her cloak behind. Finally, Draco flicked his hair out of his face again before speaking. "We found Fenrir, but he got away. There's no fucking trace of him anywhere, so it's safe to assume he traveled to wherever the bloody hell you've run off to."

Hermione glanced back at Harry, ignoring the hurt feeling from how cold Draco was being with her. He nodded solemnly, confirming Draco's tale. "What happened? Did you engage him?"

"It was not the original plan, but the Romanian Ministry of Magic had their own plans when they heard about the Werewolf Army."

"Werewolf Army?"

"Fenrir has been creating Werewolves for quite some time. There were fifty or more Werewolves living in the mountains. Draco found them and contacted me. However, the Romanians set off a bomb and killed nearly all of them."

Hermione turned back towards Draco, fear developing in her chest. "You found the Werewolves? Did they hurt you?"

"If Potter hadn't been there, I'd have died." Draco looked away then, only making Hermione's anxiety grow worse.

"So what do we do now," Harry questioned, drawing Hermione's attention from her ex-lover. She was unsure where to go from here, but she knew returning to Asgard was needed as preparations had to be made.

"I have to go back. If Fenrir is coming, we have to make a plan. Asgard is the first place he'll come. There is an ancient prophesy that Fenrir will murder Odin—that he'll pierce his heart with his fangs." Draco growled, causing Hermione to whip her head back around, a chill running down her spine. He looked furious by what she'd said, his eyes nearly glowing in the light of the waning moon.

"Go back? This isn't your war, Granger—leave the immortals to their own fate."

Hermione stumbled back, as if he'd slapped her. _Granger_. It'd been _years_ since that name graced his lips. Something was most definitely wrong here. Taking a few more steps back, she moved towards the safety Harry's presence tended to provide. Draco followed her forward, moving away from the tree, so he was more easily seen in the moonlight. It was her turn to rake him over with her eyes, examining every little detail she could see. There was a difference in him she couldn't place; something she was missing—something familiar but different all the same. Harry stepped up beside her and put an arm around her shoulder, comforting her like he always did.

"Relax, Draco. You know she has to go back to warn Thor and the others. They're in danger, and if nothing is done, Fenrir will do exactly like he said—kill them all and return for us too. You need to control your emotions and get it together. Hermione didn't do anything wrong; she's trying to help."

Glaring at Harry, Draco seemed to analyze the words before taking a shuddering breath and swallowing roughly. "You're right, as usual. I apologize." He turned his back on them then, shoving his hands into the jacket he wore. Hermione shared a curious look with Harry, who merely shrugged, just as confused as she was.

"Look, Draco, I know this all seems rather crazy. In fact, some days I find myself reeling from the absurdity of it all, but the fact of the matter is, we have a real problem on our hands. It appears as if Fenrir really is the one from Norse mythology, meaning he'll be coming for Odin at any time. I'm going to go back and keep him safe, possibly delay the inevitable. I need you and Harry to get Kingsley and everyone else prepped down here in case the fight comes to you." She was still talking at Draco's back, but she saw the slight slump in his shoulders that indicated he was caving. He always did for her, and would most likely continue to do so. If only she could place what was wrong with him.

"You go on, Hermione. I promise we'll take care of our side of things." Harry clapped her on the shoulder before bringing her in for another, much briefer hug. Even as he released her, Hermione couldn't ignore the uneasy feeling that made her stomach churn.

"I'll be in touch. I promise." Harry nodded, and she gave him a tense smile before stepping forward and placing a hand gingerly on Draco's shoulder, surprise overtaking her when he jumped, whipping around so there was a good three feet between them. "Draco, I don't know what you're not telling me, but I need to know that you're going to be okay." When still he said nothing, she sighed heavily and ran a hand through her curly hair. "I have to go, please—"

"I'm so sorry."

That was certainly not what she had been expecting.

"It's—it's alright."

"No, it's not." He stepped forward until they were breaths apart, hand coming up to cup her cheek. "I hurt you all those years ago, and here I am, doing it again." He sighed, the hand falling to his side. "Please know that anything that happens to me now—it's for your safety, and everyone else. Hermione I lo—"

Reaching upwards, she took his face in her hands, tears brimming her brown eyes at the sight before her. "No, you don't have to say it, Draco. I know. I _know_." Her heart felt like it was going to explode at the despair reflected in his grey eyes. Something was going on with Draco and Hermione had absolutely no clue what it was. _It must be bad if he was willing to admit he still loves me._ Letting go of his face, she stepped back, refusing to try to comfort him any further. It was painful to admit that she was not as gleeful as she thought she would be to hear Draco confess his true feelings to her. Instead, she just felt sadness, but not for herself—for Draco. Watching as Draco looked to one side, the dam behind his eyes finally breaking, Hermione backed further away. Her hand came up to cover her mouth as a sob of her own escaped. It was heart wrenching to see him lose it so completely.

If it hadn't been for Harry turning her away from her ex-lover, she would have continued to watch in abject horror as Draco mourned the loss of her love, because that was what it was, and he knew it. She no longer loved him the way he loved her, and Hermione had absolutely no idea when the change in her heart had occurred. Trying not to look back over her shoulder, she mumbled some sort of good-bye to her friend before looking skyward, mentally asking Heimdall to bring her home. _No…it couldn't be. Could it?_

Before she had a chance to dwell on the thoughts beginning to form in her head, she was swept up and away from Harry and the devastated Draco. When she landed in the Observatory, she fell to her knees, chest heaving with emotion as the tears finally poured from her eyes.

"Close the Bifrost," she screamed through her crying. "He's alive—seal us all in!" Thor wasted no time rushing to her side as Heimdall began securing Asgard. He pulled her to his chest, asking what was wrong, but Hermione could not get the words out. She could only manage to continue crying because she'd hurt the one person she thought she would always love. "What have I done?!" She did not miss the look Thor shared with Heimdall as he continued to hold her. Whatever Draco was going through to make him look haunted and break so easily, Hermione knew it could spell disaster for them all, especially her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Finally back home, Draco couldn't feel less at home than ever before. Scorpius was apparently staying with a friend, and Astoria was fast asleep in their bedroom, but he would not be joining her this night. He had snuck back into the Manor after the meeting with Hermione and sealed himself inside the bathroom in his father's old wing. Stripping off his tattered jacket, Draco looked at his pale face in the mirror. Reflected back were the haunted eyes of a man he did not recognize but would have to grow to know. He and Harry had only been home for a day, and already he could feel the changes occurring within his body. Not the changes from his broken heart…

Shuddering, Draco peeled away the collar of his shirt and examined the wound on his shoulder. Nope—still as fresh as when he first glimpsed it back in Romania. Draco knew what it meant of course, but that didn't stop the dread from making his skin crawl. He had less than a month to get his affairs in order before the inevitable happened. He only hoped there was enough time to save those he cared about; Hermione still included. It had been clear from her startled reaction that she no longer held a flame for his heart. Someone else had stolen _her_ heart, and Draco suspected he knew exactly who that monster was.

Thankful of the silencing charm he had placed on the bathroom, Draco screamed at his reflection before punching the mirror, shattering his wrecked reflection into a million tiny pieces. Then, as if already he was feeling the beast come to life within him, Draco used his bare hands to tear the bathroom to pieces, just like Loki had done to his heart.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes:** So there you have it. Fenrir is coming for them! Oh, and I am sure you can guess what happened to Draco. Any ideas as to what may happen in the next part? Here are some questions you might have fun answering…Why do you think Loki has shut Hermione out? How do you think Hermione will react when she finds out about the _two_ Rime Diamonds? Do you think Loki realizes Hermione is falling in love with him? Actually, do you think Hermione even realizes it? And, what do you think is going to happen at the Engagement Feast? I look forward to reading your answers and theories. Also, I'm always looking for new music and would love if you could recommend some songs that make you think of Hermione and Loki! Until next time, my loves!  
xx DustNight

 **(IMPORTANT! I am considering changing my penname to something more manageable—basically I want to get rid of the numbers and make it easier for people to search/remember it. Chances are this will happen next update. Be on the lookout. It will still have DustNight in it, I am just not sure exactly how I will change it yet.)**


	8. Part Seven: The Rime Diamonds

**Author's Note:** First, let me make note that I did go through with changing my penname to xxDustNight88 (previously DustNight25832), so make sure to update any bookmarks or linsk you have saved! Well loves, this chapter was a doozy to write! I actually had to cut myself off and take another direction than I'd originally planned. It sure did work out in the end though. I think you'll be pleased! (wink wink). Thanks again to my reviewers. I replied to those of you I could, and to the guest that reviewed, thanks! I love that you all love this story as much as I do! Many hugs to you all! Huge thank you to Tina for Beta Reading. Okay, so enough of that, I'm sure you're eager to read!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** _In the age old fight of good versus evil, two souls converge in a battle to stop the end of all worlds. With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye? Will they be forced to sacrifice everything they've ever wanted in order to save the nine realms or will love prevail?_

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part Seven:** The Rime Diamonds  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Monster" by Skillet, "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson, "Love is a Battlefield" by Pat Benatar, and "Surrender" by Blake Lewis

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _Between what is said and not meant,  
and what is meant and not said, most of love is lost._"  
— Khalil Gibran _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _The Rime Diamonds_

Three days later, and Asgard was officially on lock down. Thor notified the entire kingdom to take precautions for safety. The guards were training for battle whenever they were not on duty. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were on standby as well. Heimdall kept the Observatory closed in hopes that Fenrir would be unable to breach the Bifrost. Unfortunately, the answer to that mystery was unknown to them. Hermione was too afraid to risk attempting it, in case she _spliced_ herself, or worse. They would just have to take their chances. In the meantime, Thor worked closely with his comrades and the guards as they prepared for the oncoming war. Jane, Darcy, and Hermione continued researching in the Asgardian Library. They were unable to locate information about the Rime Diamond, and this angered Hermione greatly. Loki, well, he was still refusing to talk with anyone but Thor, and even then it was a rare occasion that he allowed his doors to open for the God of Thunder. Needless to say, everyone was on edge and ready for Fenrir just to show up already so they could destroy the beast and save the universe. If only a battle with Fenrir was going to be that simple.

Thor worried about these thoughts among others as he stood in front of Loki's sealed bedchamber door. After five minutes of pounding, his insufferable brother was still denying him entrance. Sighing heavily, Thor pounded once more before stepping back and undoing Mjolnir from where it was tied at his hip. He smirked slightly as he gripped the handle, twirling it within his palm.

"I advise you to grant me entrance, Loki, before I use my hammer to destroy this door you enjoy oh so much." He waited patiently for a moment before preparing to swing the hammer at the door. Just as predicted, the door swung open at the last second, his hammer hitting nothing but air. Laughter boomed from his chest as he returned Mjolnir to his hip once more before stepping through the doorway. "I believe that was a wise decision, brother."

"I believe you appear more insufferable every single day, Thor." Loki revealed himself, sauntering in from the balcony where he had been watching the city below. "To what do I owe the displeasure of your visit?"

Ignoring Loki's lackluster insults, Thor made himself comfortable in one of the lush chairs his brother preferred to have in his bedchamber. Reclining, he relishing the softness of the back-pillow before smiling sadly up at the God of Mischief who was eyeing him wearily from the middle of the room, his arms crossed. Even with all the horrible misdeeds Loki performed in their overlong lifetime, Thor still found that he held a larger than necessary soft spot for the only brother he ever knew. It broke his heart each time Loki did something else to get into trouble. This time Thor really had beene rooting for him…perhaps there was still time to repair the fissure Loki had created with Hermione.

"I came to discuss a few matters of importance with you."

Loki snorted, disdain clear upon his pointed face. "You are referring to Lady Granger, of course?"

"She is a part of it, yes." Thor examined Loki's face thoroughly, noting the tiny change in demeanor. He may like to deny it, but Loki clearly harbored feelings for the Midgardian Witch. "I believe it is time you remove your pride from that damned pedestal and apologize for the way you treated her after Jotunheim. Hermione did not deserve how you spoke to her, and she most certainly does not deserve your continued silent treatment and lack of apology." Loki glanced away, regret evident in his green eyes. Thor wanted to smile to himself for finally making some progress on this topic, but he did not wish to ruin the moment.

"I do not quite understand how I insulted her," Loki whispered, "I believe it came across the wrong way." Returning his gaze to Thor, Loki uncrossed his arms and opened his hands in a gesture of confusion.

"You told her, 'Leave me alone—I do not need to be rescued by some human-bred witch like _you_.' Actually, you _screamed_ it. It was quite intimidating."

Cringing, Loki sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks. "Perhaps, that was not the best way to articulate my feelings at that particular moment in time." _Human-bred witch_. It was no wonder Hermione was keeping her distance. Loki could only imagine the hurt she felt since those words left his mouth. He glanced over at the ornate dresser and eyed the Rime Diamond ring sitting atop it. After he'd spoken those words, Hermione had gasped, eyes growing wide with unshed tears. She'd thrown her wand to the ground before digging inside her cloak and extracting the ring. Not even taking the time to unclasp the chain, Hermione ripped the jewel from her neck and flung it at his face. He caught it of course, but the intent to hit him was obvious enough that he was taken aback by her burst of anger. Then, dropping to pick her wand from the ground, she pointed it at him threateningly before turning and disappearing. It was the last time he saw her—the last memory he had of her. Without her wearing the ring, there was no way for him to use the scepter to see how she was faring. He had to rely on his oaf of a brother for details.

"With the impending fight with Fenrir looming, we could really use the combined effects of you and Hermione's magic. It's time you apologize." Thor's words evoked a growl from Loki.

"How am I to apologize when she refuses to come see me? You told me yourself, she continues to decline my wishes to come to my chambers!"

"Can you blame her?!" Angrily, Thor stood and marched over to Loki, grabbing his shoulder and shaking slightly. "You insulted her heritage, her character, _and_ her essence. How would you feel if it were the other way around? When has Hermione _ever_ insulted you?"

In an attempt to avoid Thor's accusatory stare, Loki shrugged out of his grip and walked to the dresser, gently touching the ring that lay there, shimmering in the light from the open balcony door. Thor was right, of course. Hermione was supportive of him from the very beginning. While she obviously did not agree with his previous misdeeds, she always strived to make sure he was a better person now. Constantly advocating for him to be a part of their plans and missions, Hermione noticeably expected more from him than what everyone else assumed. To the others, Loki was nothing but a villainous scoundrel. To Hermione, he was…well Loki did not know exactly what he was to Hermione, especially now that he insulted her so thoughtlessly.

"Hermione has never insulted me. Not once." Picking up the Rime Diamond, Loki waved his hand overtop it, effectively repairing the broken chain. He then turned and walked back to Thor, holding the chain out so the ring dangled between them. Thor looked down at the ring once before returning his gaze to Loki, confusion muddling his expression. "I will make this right. Return the ring to her."

"What are you planning?"

"I'm going to use mine to help her discover the information regarding the Rime Diamonds. I cannot leave this room, so I will have to use other means to achieve this task." He dropped the ring into Thor's open palm before turning away from his brother once more. Loki crossed his arms and made to resume people-watching from the balcony. He was stopped, however, by a whispered accusation from Thor.

"You are falling for her." Eyes closing slowly, Loki breathed deeply allowing his arms to fall down, hands clenching into fists. Still, he said nothing as Thor continued his deductions, staring at the diamond he held. "It has been _weeks_ since Hermione has worn the diamond, and yet, you still feel a connection with her."

"I will not deny it."

"Oh, Loki—"

Rounding on Thor, anger flashed dangerously in Loki's eyes. "Do not give me your sympathies, _brother_. I am fully aware of the repercussions from loving a mortal being. The stars know I have tormented you enough over the years for falling for Jane." Chest heaving with emotions he refused to acknowledge, Loki continued his tirade, "My only hope is that somehow Hermione manages not to fall for me in return. I am a villain, a scoundrel, a—a _monster_. I could never be _worthy_ enough to earn her love." Hands came up to hide his face as Loki accepted the torrent of sadness that made his heart ache, and eyes burn with unshed tears. Having revealed far more than he'd initially intended, Loki turned his face away and pointed at the door. "Now, leave. Please, return that to Lady Granger. I will help her find the information she seeks."

Keeping his face turned away, Loki used his peripheral vision to keep track of his brother's departure. As in most situations, Thor knew not when to keep his mouth shut. Stopping right before the point where Loki could slam the doors, Thor faced him once more, sadness reflecting in his blue eyes. "You're not a monster, Loki, not really." Then, before Loki's emotional surge of magic could do any damage, he disappeared down the hall, leaving Loki to slam the doors shut behind him. Tears finally fell from Loki's eyes as he stomped forward and placed both hands heavily upon the closed door. He let his head fall onto the hard surface, eyes shutting as he allowed himself a rare breakdown. Hermione was better off not loving him. It did not matter what Thor said—Loki saw himself for what he really was; a _monster_.

Pushing away from the door, Loki moved to his bed, throwing himself down upon the mattress and hiding his face in an oversized pillow. He would help Hermione discover the truth behind the Rime Diamonds and then aid his brother in defeating Fenrir. After that he would make sure Hermione returned safely to Midgard before either being forced down into the dungeons or live out the rest of his days in this four-walled hell. In truth, Loki never really did pay for his transgressions. Maybe having to love a mortal from afar was his own personal form of punishment.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

For once the smell of books was more nauseating than relaxing for Hermione as she sat in the Asgardian Library. Presently, she was rubbing her tired eyes with the tips of her fingers after setting yet another book in the 'Return' pile. How was it that after weeks and weeks of searching, they still had yet to find even a single line on the Rime Diamond? Without help from Loki, they were bound to be stuck researching forever. Deciding that rubbing her eyes raw was probably not the best idea, Hermione dropped her hands away and sighed heavily, her fringe flickering off her forehead. Darcy lifted her head from the text she was reading to give her a raised eyebrow.

"Are you ready to call it a day yet?"

"I don't know, Darcy," Hermione sighed, "I feel like we're missing something."

Jane slammed her book shut and slid it across the table so Hermione could add it to the reject pile. She'd been fairly quiet all afternoon since Thor told her at breakfast they were planning to reschedule their engagement feast for two days from now. Jane didn't feel like having a feast in the middle of a crisis was the best of ideas, but Thor thought it would bring the realm some sort of unity to celebrate their engagement. Hermione couldn't help thinking back to fourth year when they'd held the Yule Ball right in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament and Voldemort's imminent return. It was all a bit reminiscent for her if she thought about it too much. Jane sat back roughly, beginning to tap her fingers upon the ancient table.

"Maybe Loki will finally share some information with Thor today."

"I doubt it." Darcy smirked, shutting her own book since everyone else was taking a break. "He's hardly given Thor anything at all these past few weeks. Shit, he barely even lets him into his room!"

"He took Mjolnir with him today."

"Oh."

"Oh, yeah. We're definitely getting something out of him today." Jane grinned proudly at her fiancé's tactic. Hermione wasn't sure it would work, though. She had seen exactly how uncouth Loki could be and the thought of him giving them any help at this point was debatable. Blinking rapidly at the sudden dampness in her eyes, Hermione shoved her chair back and pretended as if she were perusing the nearby bookshelves. The hateful words Loki screamed at her still reverberated inside her mind even after all this time.

 _Human-bred witch_.

He might as well have called her a _Mudblood_ for all the difference it made. It still made her blood boil just thinking about it. Merlin how she wanted to curse the life out of him in that moment. Somehow she managed to drop her wand and remove the blasted diamond from her neck. All this drama over the fact that she saved Loki from dying on Jotunheim. Granted, she knew revealing her identity and abilities to the Frost Giants was probably not the best course of action, but there was no way in hell, she was going to allow Loki to sacrifice himself for her. Instead of being thankful, the ever prideful Loki lashed out instead. Hermione thought, _"What a complete and utter prat."_

With her emotions finally under control, Hermione looked back at her two friends who were happily sipping tea. She hated that even without the damned Rime Diamond hanging from her neck, she still experienced all sorts of feelings she shouldn't about Loki. Deciding she'd better rejoin her friends, Hermione sat back down and prepared a cup of tea while listening to Jane explain a theory with Darcy about how the Convergence battle created fissures in the Bifrost, possibly allowing for others to travel through without Heimdall knowing. It was an interesting concept, but Hermione's mind was elsewhere. She kept thinking about the effects of the Rime Diamond what would happen to her in the long run now that she no longer wore it. The first few days after returning the diamond to Loki, she was still able sense what he was feeling. As the week progressed, she could feel less and less. By the time the second and third week arrived, she didn't feel anything at all.

Well, nothing at all unless you counted the complete and utter sadness that threatened to overwhelm her both day and night. It was a sadness so deep that she sometimes had trouble breathing. The feeling had only gotten worse since seeing Draco and realizing she no longer loved him. That was the interesting part though—if she didn't love Draco, did that mean she loved someone else? Someone who at this very moment was floors above her probably cursing her existence? If she was no longer connected to Loki, then shouldn't these feelings have gone away? These were the questions that plagued her thoughts continuously. It was becoming quite the nuisance, especially seeing as they still had absolutely no information about the Rime Diamond to go on.

"Here comes our thunderous god now!" Darcy cheered, playfully toasting Thor with her teacup as he entered the library. Hermione turned in her chair, so she could see him better, and was surprised to see a smile on his face. Jane began to get up from where she sat, but he gestured for her to stay seated.

"Good afternoon, ladies. How is your research coming along?" He stopped next to Jane's chair and placed a large hand upon her shoulder, squeezing gently before dropping a kiss to her cheek. Jane blushed slightly before covering his hand with her own.

"Utter rubbish!" Darcy laughed and elbowed Hermione, who she learned the phrase from. "We still haven't found a thing!"

"Darcy is right. We have nothing to go on, so there's no way to locate the information we need." Hermione crossed her arms and slumped down in the chair, feeling ready to give up.

"Perhaps this will help." Hermione's eyes shot up to Thor's as he reached into his Asgardian garb and extracted the Rime Diamond ring she'd thrown into Loki's face mere weeks ago.

"What are you doing with that?" She eyed the ring wearily, worried it might set her into a seizure after being out of her presence for so long. Thor looked down at the ring a moment before extending it towards her, smiling softly.

"Loki insisted you have it. He says it will help you with the research." Reaching out, Hermione made to grab for the gem before pulling her hand back.

"The chain, it was broken before."

"He repaired it for you."

Looking up at Thor hesitantly, she opened her palm once more allowing him to drop the ring on the chain into it. She closed her hand around the ring, immediately feeling it warm to her touch. She swallowed before unclasping the chain and securing it around her neck, somewhat disappointed when she was unable to feel Loki's presence. Once the ring was situated, Hermione lifted her eyes to take in the faces of those around her. Thor was smiling slightly; Jane looked worried, and Darcy was smirking with an eyebrow quirked. Rolling her eyes, Hermione tried to laugh off the uncomfortable feeling that settled among them.

"Back to work, I suppose?"

"You know, Hermione; Loki really does appear apologetic about what happened. Perhaps you could go and see him this evening." Thor tucked a stray lock of hair behind an ear, looking a bit sheepish about urging her to visit his brother.

Happy feeling gone, Hermione narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Was that why he'd returned the ring? So she would finally come and see him? How ridiculous? He had insulted her, told her to leave him alone, _and_ broken her—no! There was no way she was just going to drop everything, including her morals, and pop on up for a visit with the infuriating god. He deserved her silent treatment. He _asked_ for it!

"I really do hope you're teasing with me, Thor. You know what he did—I don't need to go into the details again." She got up from the table and walked to the aisle that would lead towards the historical section. "I'll keep the ring for research purposes, but I have absolutely no reason to go and see Loki after all this time. _He should be the one to come to me._ With one final nod, she turned and disappeared into the endless shelves of books leaving Thor and the others staring after her bewildered.

"She's really going to hold onto that grudge, isn't she?" Darcy was still smirking as she turned towards Jane. "I don't know; I thought one of them would have caved by now."

"What do you mean by that," Jane asked picking up the stack of books that needed returning to the shelves.

"Oh, you know—I thought they'd be all over one another. There's so much sexual tension between those two."

"What exactly do you mean by that, Darcy?" Thor looked terrified just asking that question let alone what the answer could be. "Certainly, you are not implying that Hermione and Loki are going to end up fornicating?"

Jane stopped in her tracks and stared back at her fiancé with wide eyes as Darcy dissolved into a fit of laughter. "Seriously, Thor? Fornicating? You couldn't have put that any other way?" She shook her head as she let loose a few giggles at the sight of Thor's pink tinged cheeks.

"I apologize, but I feel slightly uncomfortable discussing the romantic interests of my brother and Hermione." Rubbing the back of his head, Thor tried to regain his composure. The idea of Loki being with anyone made him uneasy. Granted, he knew there had been a handful of women over the years for the two of them, but they rarely discussed such matters. Fandral was always the one who liked to discuss his romantic endeavors while the rest of them listened and cheered him on. "I believe I will head out and help train with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three."

Darcy threw her head back, still laughing. "Aw, I think we embarrassed him, Jane!" Shaking her own head, Jane refrained from laughing.

"Okay, Darcy, let him be. We should be getting back to work as well."

"Spoil sport!"

With one last nod towards the two ladies, Thor turned to exit the library, resolving to hopefully never again discuss Loki and Hermione's sexual relationship. While he suspected that something vast was looming in the near future for the two of them, he truly wished to remain on the peripheries of the situation. Whether it was an epic fight or the realization that they both were falling for one another, Thor still did not know. For now, he would continue preparing for Fenrir's imminent arrival and pray that whatever happened between the two magical beings was not of catastrophic proportions. At present, there were more important situations to worry about.

As Hermione wandered through the shelves, she tried not to think about the diamond hanging around her neck like a heavy weight. After feeling normal for so long, it was strange to experience it warm against her skin and the shiver that signaled her and Loki's connection was beginning to repair itself. In the back of her mind, she thought that perhaps she should not be wearing it as she was refusing to communicate with Loki in any way, but at the same time she couldn't resist the temptation of feeling what he was feeling. It was like an addiction, an all sorts of fucked-up addiction that she thought she was rid of until the moment that ring was back in her possession once more. One thing was certain, for the first time in weeks, that aching sadness that encompassed her was slowly dispersing and Hermione did not know whether to be relieved, or terrified.

Just as she was turning a corner, a sharp pain began behind Hermione's eyes causing her to stumble. Reaching out she grabbed hold of a shelf, so she didn't fall over. Breathing heavily, she blinked to clear her suddenly blurry vision. Fear and uncertainty began to prickle up her spine as the pain intensified. It was as if her eyes were not her own—she couldn't get them to clear. Gripping the shelf, she pushed back into a standing position only the fall heavily against the shelf, her hand snagging a book as she tumbled to the floor. She landed hard on her knees, the book missing her head by inches. Hurried footsteps could be heard as Hermione shook her head gently, trying to clear the pain and fog away.

"Hermione?" Jane stopped in the aisle, her eyes wide with fear. "Oh my god! Are you alright?" She dropped to her knees as well and made to touch Hermione's shoulder. However, Hermione's head was starting to feel slightly better, so she leaned away from her friend.

"I th—think so. My head…it's probably just a side effect of wearing the ring again after all this time." She made to get up, but the ache returned, this time sizzling through her head so painfully that she yelled out and fell face first onto the book. Jane scrambled forward awkwardly, attempting to help her friend in any way possible. She turned Hermione onto her side and brushed the crazed curls out of her face. After a moment, the convulsions died down, leaving Hermione breathless and sweaty on the floor. She took a few calming breaths and attempted to sit up, the while time her hand tightly grasping the book from the floor.

"That's it Hermione, just relax." Jane guided her so that she could lean against the bookshelf. She also tried to take the book out of Hermione's hand but found that the witch had such a death grip on the thing her knuckles were turning white. "What the…? Can you let that thing go?"

Hermione swallowed and blinked a few times, glad that her vision was finally clearing. However, she found that she could not be persuaded to drop the ancient book in her hand. In fact, it was as if a voice in the very back recesses of her mind was urging her to open it—to read it. Unfortunately, the book was in another language meaning, she would have to translate the damn thing. It was helpful Darcy had become rather skilled at translations these past few weeks. Clearing her throat, Hermione handed the book to Jane, finally able to let go of it now that her mind knew she planned on reading it.

"We need Darcy to translate this. I think it's what we've been looking for."

Jane gasped, reaching out to take the book with two hands. She examined the cover before glancing back up at Hermione's pale face. "How did you find it?" Hermione merely shook her head, unable to answer Jane's question. The answer was still trying to formulate itself in her mind…, and it was almost too crazy to articulate aloud. Keeping her assumptions to herself, Hermione began to stand, with Jane's help of course. By the time they reached the table where Darcy was sitting with her face in her hands as if she'd had absolutely enough research for one day, Hermione felt nearly back to normal. Her head no longer ached, but she did feel a current of unease that made her skin feel like it was crawling. No doubt Loki's current emotions were trickling through the connection once more. She wondered what exactly he was doing.

Jane helped Hermione into a chair before nudging Darcy with her elbow and plopping the dated book down in front of the startled woman. Darcy raised a single eyebrow before smiling. "Have we found something, then?" It was at that moment, she realized Hermione's distraught state of being. "Jesus, Hermione, what happened to you?" Hermione inhaled deeply, running a hand through her tangled hair.

"I'll be fine…, but we need you to translate that as quickly as possible. I'm fairly certain it is the exact book we have been searching for all this time." She stopped talking as Jane shoved a goblet of water into her hand, clearly indicating she needed to drink it. After she drained the goblet and replaced it on the table, she did feel slightly better, but still uneasy. "How long will it take you?"

Picking up the book, Darcy rubbed her hand across the blue surface. She flipped it open and used a finger to begin scanning; the Jotun language swirled back and forth across the tattered pages. "Maybe a couple of hours…hopefully less if I can figure out how the book is organized." With a nod, Hermione acknowledged it would take more time than she wished, but this was their only option. She jumped a bit when Jane placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder before sliding into the next chair to wait with her. Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, Darcy smiled at the two of them before grabbing her previous translation pages and setting to work. Taking Jane's lead, Hermione tried to distract herself by going over star charts and examining maps that indicated possible weak spots in the Bifrost. It was difficult work, but it passed the time.

As the afternoon moved towards evening, the Book guards came through, lighting lanterns and replenishing their water jug. The room was immensely quiet save the sound pages being turned and the shuffling of parchment. Darkness was beginning to overtake the library by the time Darcy made any indication that the book was, in fact, going to be of use to them. She whispered out an excited 'Yes' before grabbing for a fresh quill and parchment. Jane and Hermione shared a hopeful look, finally setting aside their work as Darcy made quick work of writing down a translated passage from the back of the text. Hermione's heart was beating so rapidly she was certain Jane could hear it next to her. Hell, Thor could probably hear it up in the dining hall. She clenched her hands under the table, both anxious and fearful of what Darcy found. Finally, her dark-haired friend set aside her quill and glanced up at Hermione with a grave look upon her face. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she gestured for her to say something— _anything_.

"Okay, I think I've got it. Are you ready? This is some heavy shit." Ignoring the disapproving look Jane shot at Darcy, Hermione nodded, clasping her hands together and leaning forward as if that might help her hear any underlying meaning to the information. "Here we go…"

" _The Rime Diamonds, or Frost Diamonds, were formed from a falling star the day that Laufey fell in love with Farbaute. Taking this as a sign, Laufey set out in search of where the falling star landed. Upon his arrival, he found a pile of smoldering ash. Within this pile sat a large diamond assumed to have been forged from the immense pressure and heat of the falling star. Laufey secured the diamond and returned to Farbaute, presenting her with his extravagant gift. Accepting the beautiful gift, Farbaute felt saddened that she had nothing to share with Laufey in return. Taking the diamond in her hands, she used all of her strength to tear the diamond into two pieces and gifted the larger of the two to Laufey. Upon their marriage, Laufey had his half fashioned into a crown and Farbaute's into a ring. Together, they contentedly ruled Jotunheim for many centuries until the Jotuns traveled to Midgard with the Casket of Ancient Winters. During this time, Farbaute conceived a child, but due to her lack of strength and the pressure from the raging war with the Asgardians, she perished during childbirth. Distraught over the loss of his beloved, and the fact that their son was far too small for a Frost Giant, Laufey cast his son out, vowing to destroy the Asgardians if it was the last thing he ever did. In the end, King Odin overpowered the Jotuns, stealing the Casket of Ancient Winters, and both Rime Diamonds._ "

When Darcy stopped speaking, Hermione slapped her hands down on the table, her frustration taking over. "That's all it says? It doesn't tell us what the diamonds do?" Darcy gave her a troubled look as she tucked her hair behind an ear before smoothing out her parchment. Sitting back, Hermione tilted her head to the side, clearly confused about why she was being stared at so strangely by not only Darcy, but Jane as well. "What?"

"Think about what you just asked, Hermione." Jane spoke quietly, as if she couldn't believe Hermione had missed something so important. Breathing heavily, Hermione sifted back through the information slowly. _It doesn't tell is what the diamonds do? What do the diamonds do? Diamonds. Diamonds!_

"Oh! Diamonds! There are _two_!" Joy radiated inside of Hermione as if Loki too was excited she finally figured out the big secret. "Okay. Okay…there are two of them…but what do they do? Does it say any more, Darcy?" Her friend nodded before glancing down at the parchment, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

" _The Rime Diamonds are said to wield a number of magical properties. This magic is thought to come from the falling star who helped create the original diamond. When separated from one another, one can be used to observe the person wearing its counterpart and vice versa. Most notably, the Rime Diamonds allow you to share a connection with another person, giving the ability to feel one another's emotions and communicate telepathically. It is foretold that the Rime Diamonds can bind you to your soul mate if you each happen to be wearing one at the same time. However, if separated, the two souls can experience unequivocal sadness and anguish. This notion comes from the story of Laufey and Farbaute, as the shooting star appeared just as they proclaimed their perpetual love for one another, and the despair Laufey was thrown into after Farbaute died. When the two souls converge, their love will be powerful enough to harness magic from the stars. As the Rime Diamonds have been lost, there is no way to test this theory."_

It took a moment for Hermione to realize that Darcy had stopped speaking and that she and Jane were staring at her with wide, worried eyes. Hermione couldn't process what she just heard—it _couldn't_ be true. The connection, the shared feelings, the telepathy…sure she understood all of that. She'd experienced it all. It was the soul binding portion, she just couldn't wrap her mind around. Was that why she felt so lost and sad these past few weeks, because she and Loki had been separated and not wearing their diamonds? Could that explain her sudden and heartbreaking realization that Draco no longer was the one her heart beat rapidly for? Continuing to process this information, she blinked slowly noticing that Darcy was mouthing the words, 'Is she okay,' to Jane, who simply shrugged, her face pulled into a grimace.

Very carefully, Hermione reached out and picked up the parchment Darcy had transcribed the treacherous words onto and dragged in forward until it was in front of her. She spent the next few minutes re-reading the information, praying that she was wrong, but that was not the case. The words remained the same. She was apparently bound to Loki. Forever. _What the bloody hell?_ As her heart rate picked up speed again after its apparent loss in function, Hermione crumpled the parchment into her fist before reaching forward and grabbing her bag. As unbridled anger began to overtake her body, she slammed her chair backward before standing, shoving the crumpled ball in her hand into her bag as she turned away from her friends. _Oh Loki was going to pay for this._

Darcy could be heard asking Jane, "Where do you think she's going," as Hermione stormed towards the exit, her magic simmering just under the surface of her skin. A smirk formed on her lips as she heard the frantic reply, "Oh, I think we both know where she's going…" She was thankful that neither tried to stop nor follow her. Confronting Loki about this immoral intrusion into her privacy, to her very being, was something she had to deal with on her own. The further she moved from the library, the more livid she became until she had to stop and remember that Loki could feel her emotions. How many times had he warned her that he knew she was coming ages before she even graced his doorjamb? Countless. Now that she knew he possessed the counterpart to her diamond, and the properties, they both held, Hermione was curious as to whether he was watching her at this very second, preparing wicked lies to sway her to his innocence as was his custom. What had he said to her before? That he had to immoral intention when he gifted the ring to Thor? That was a hard line to believe now.

How utterly _senseless_ she was to fall for such fabrications. She felt like a fool standing here in the open hallway trying to get her raging emotions under control. Everyone had warned her of the kind of person Loki was, and she knew of his previous misdeeds. It was that Gryffindor pride of hers that wanted to be right this time; hoping Loki somehow changed for the better. Placing her bag across her body, she leaned against the cold stone wall, her eyes falling closed. She was playing right into his hands. Just earlier Thor had asked her to go and see his brother, and here she was ready to march straight up there. Running hands through her tangled curls, Hermione tried to decide the best course of action. Should she go to Loki and confront him or let him suffer a bit longer? Uncertainty and a tinge of fear prickled across the connection as if suddenly Loki was unsure whether or not he really wanted her to see him. Well, that undoubtedly cemented her decision, but there was no way she was just going to let him _allow_ her access to his room—she was going in on her terms.

Standing upright once more, she used her emotions, the anger, in particular, to allow her magic to surge outward. A guard who happened to be walking towards her stopped, did an about-face, and headed back in the direction he'd come from. With Hermione's magic making the very air around her seem heavy; she slapped a hand against the stone wall and altered the anti- _apparation_ wards. Her magic reverberated over the palace with such force; she was certain everyone currently inside felt the intensity of her rage. Then, smirking, she drew her magic back, deep into her core before disappearing from sight.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Having sent Thor away with the Rime Diamond, Loki felt both relief and trepidation at what was to come. After returning to his senses and realizing _crying_ on his bed like some insipid teenager was not the way gods behaved, he decided instead to prepare for the moment Hermione placed the diamond on her body. That was, if she didn't throw it in Thor's face and demand he return the cursed object. He had high hopes that would not be the case. Hermione's lust for knowledge would outweigh any indecision she felt about the piece of jewelry. Pacing back and forth within his bedchamber, Loki cleared his mind and waited impatiently for the hum in veins that he missed more than he cared to admit. These past few weeks had been torture, and had he been more prudent with the use of the Rime Diamonds, perhaps he would not be in this particular position right now.

He had read the lore, studied it obsessively really, once he'd found the Rime Diamonds hidden in a dilapidated crate where Odin liked to keep his stolen relics. His original goal was to use the Casket of Ancient Winters to create a new scepter, but when he had entered the Vault where the relics were kept, his attention was drawn to the far corner where a shelf was situated. Upon the shelf was a single box, and of course, Loki had pocketed it. Immediately returning to Odin's chambers, he examined the box carefully before opening it and finding a golden crown and ring both with similar-looking diamonds. Feeling the magic within the diamonds, Loki began his quest to figure out what these relics really were. A few weeks later, he was not disappointed when he stumbled upon the blue Jotun myth book in the Asgardian Library. Then he hatched his plan—give the diamond ring to Thor for Jane and use the other to infiltrate their lives. This way he would know exactly when they prepared on returning to Asgard allowing Loki time to plot their demise.

It was true that Loki told Hermione he did not have nefarious plans when it came to using the ring, but that would be a lie as was his nature. He knew that there was no way to continue playing the imposter king—he would have to destroy Thor and Odin in order to remain the one true king. The plan hit a snag when he began having dreams, dreams of a certain bushy haired witch. Seeking answers to his strangely vivid dreams, Loki sought more about the lore and discovered that if the diamonds were touched by two souls that were meant to be as one, then they began connecting. The dreams were only the beginning. Later, there would be intense feelings and emotions, followed by shared thoughts and a single soul that could supposedly harness the power of the stars. Loki didn't plan on being forthcoming with that particular bit of information with Hermione just yet. It was not written in a book—Loki had traveled far to discover that tidbit of information, and then killed the only Jotun that knew. That was powerful information; so commanding it could be used to destroy not only him and Hermione, but the rest of the universe as well.

By not taking precautions, Loki was now irrevocably bound to Hermione Granger, and there was nothing in his power, or anyone else's, that could separate them. Their souls were already beginning to bind together; that much was evident by the excruciating ache he felt from not being connected to her these past few weeks. Stopping his pacing, Loki ran a frustrated hand through his hair. _Why didn't he_ feel _anything yet?_ Surely his irritating brother gave her the ring by now? Just as he was about to risk breaking the wards, a shiver trickled up his spine sending a tingling sensation down his body from the top of his head. Complete and utter relief washed over him in that moment with the realization that Hermione had indeed decided to wear the ring once again. Now, the next part of his plan could begin. He strode to his wardrobe and extricated his scepter yielding his Rime Diamond. Trying to ignore the disquiet Hermione was currently feeling, he spun the golden staff a number of times before blowing on the shimmering diamond, projecting a current view of what his better half was doing in the library.

He watched with fascination as Hermione thoroughly scolded his brother about something before disappearing into the endless maze of books, her hair bouncing and a stern look upon her face. She looked absolutely beautiful, and Loki tried to quell the giddy feeling that overcame him at finally seeing her after weeks of separation. He needed to focus his mind in order to guide her towards the book that held the information needed to unlock the mystery of the Rime Diamonds. Taking a deep breath, Loki gripped the scepter tightly and pushed his magic through the enchanted diamond and into Hermione's, planting the suggestion to stop and browse the shelf to her right. Instead of just stopping to look at the shelf, Hermione stumbled blindly, clutching at her head. Concern laced Loki's brow as he leaned in to view the projection closer. _What happened?_ The witch continued to lean against the shelf he'd suggested, but it was as if she couldn't see. A tinge of fear laced with worry made Loki uncertain this was the best action, but as Hermione made to move away from the shelf, he panicked. Watching in abject horror, Loki sent out a burst of magic causing Hermione to fall forward, but with the needed book in hand.

As she landed hard on her knees, Loki swallowed roughly, gripping the scepter and hating himself for causing her such pain. Hadn't Thor mentioned Hermione experienced seizures and episodes that were triggered by the Rime Diamond? Why had he forgotten to look further into this information? Now he was potentially hurting Hermione's precious mind all for a stupid book! In the next instant, Jane appeared in the projection allowing him a second of relief before realizing Hermione was about to leave the book behind. Closing his eyes and vowing never to use this bit of magic again, Loki planted the idea in Hermione's head to hold onto the book and not let go until she found the information she sought. Opening his eyes, Loki found his cheeks were wet, and he was breathing erratically, but Hermione was alright. Jane was helping her into a sitting position, and they appeared to be talking about the book. He had done his part, and now it was up to them.

Swiping his hand to clear away the image upon the wall, Loki turned and angrily threw the scepter onto his bed. How dare his brother to keep such information from him? Granted, Thor _had_ mentioned it briefly before their mission to Jotunheim, but that was not the time to discuss such matters. Furious with himself for forgetting, Loki sent out a surge of magic, knocking over a chair and meaningless trinkets that were scattered on various surfaces around the room. Seizures were not to be taken lightly—he could have killed Hermione without even realizing what was happening! Pulling his emotions back, he attempted to calm himself and prepare for the extensive wait that loomed before him. It would take _hours_ for Lady Lewis to decipher to Jotun book. Loki decided he should mentally prepare for the verbal lashing Hermione would unleash upon him later this evening.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was as he stood on the balcony staring at the setting sun, that Loki felt the immeasurable explosion of infuriation that indicated Hermione finally knew the truth about the Rime Diamonds. The tenacity of her emotions was enough to bring him to his knees, and he did right then and there. Letting his head fall forward, Loki splayed out his hands on the cool concrete, relishing in the flurry of sensations the connection with Hermione unleased within his body. There would be repercussions for his transgression, of that he was certain, but for now he let himself be overtaken both physically and mentally. She would come for him shortly, there was no doubt about that. It would be unwise of him to believe that she would be lenient about the information he withheld from her for so long. Opening his eyes, Loki used one arm to help push back to his feet, his dark hair falling away from his flushed face.

His plan was to wait patiently on the balcony, arms crossed behind his back, as he tracked her progress through the castle by tracing her magical signature. Unfortunately, that was not the case this time—Just as quickly as Hermione's emotions and magic were revealed to him, she disappeared completely as if she used her special transportation magic right off of Asgard. _Impossible._ Turning towards the door, panic seared his chest as he crossed the room in long strides. Wards be damned; he was going after her. Just as Loki passed his bed, there was an explosion of magic as his doors were blown inwards, ricocheting off the walls. That explosion was _nothing_ compared to the blast of outrage that erupted within him. Loki stumbled backwards, grasping the canopy pole to keep from toppling over. His eyes widened as Hermione stormed through the doorway, eyes glistening with rage and her hair appearing to crackle furiously.

Before Loki could utter a single word, she swiped her hand, sending the doors crashing closed before marching forward with her hands clenched into fists. Unable to do nothing but blink down in shock, Loki took in her wild appearance. Even in the midst of battle back on Jotunheim, he never expected Hermione to hold such a ferocity as he was currently seeing her command. It was intimidating. It was awe inspiring. It was arousing. So much so that his tongue darted out his mouth to wet his suddenly dry lips as she came to a stop in front of him.

"What have you _done_!?" Hermione's scream echoed around the room, and Loki wanted to smile at the witch before him. It was pleasing to see she could to lose herself so completely. She must have seen the mere twitch of his lips because Hermione lashed out, beating his chest with her fists as she continued to rant. " _Answer_ me you insufferable, no good, loathsome—"

Loki removed his hand from the canopy pole before reaching forward and snagging her frantic wrists in his palms. He squeezed gently to avoid from hurting her delicate mortal form as she continued to trash about. Taking a calming breath, Loki tightened his hold until she began trying to wriggle free. "Lady Granger, take a breath. Calm yourself—"

Going completely and utterly still, Hermione glared up into his face. "Calm myself? How _dare_ you tell me to do such a thing after what I've just found out?!" Face crumpling, she dropped her gaze to her restrained hands. " _Let me go_." Now that she was somewhat calm, Loki reluctantly released her from his grasp. Stepping back out of her personal space despite feeling as if he wasn't quite close enough. "What have you done to me, Loki? What the bloody hell have you done?" She trailed off at the end, her anger spent for the time being and a sadness overtaking her features.

"It is safe to assume you have finally discovered the true properties of the Rime Diamonds." Trying to speak in calmly, he examined her face for any signs of discomfort. She merely glared in response to his words.

"Rime Diamonds. Prat, you could have told me there were two of them." She crossed her arms, pushing her bosom up underneath her white, button-up shirt. "I am beyond livid that you kept this information from me, Loki! We could have really used the telepathic ability in Jotunheim. You lied to me…I _trusted_ you."

Scoffing, Loki rolled his eyes. "God of Mischief and _Lies_ , Lady Granger. That was a foolish mistake to make." He made to turn away, but she reached out and grabbed onto his leather-covered arm. Staring at her small hand for a second, he sighed and allowed his gaze to drag upward until it met her shimmering brown eyes. "I warned you that you may not like what you found out about the Rime Diamond, Lady Granger."

She released his arm and ran the hand through her tangled mess of hair. "I was hoping it was going to be good news. I wanted it to be so badly. Instead, I find out I've been bound to someone I barely know and without my consent! Do you know what that feels like, Loki? Have you any idea what I might be going through mentally, and I'm _not_ talking about what you feel through our connection?" She stood there, hands on her hips and breathing heavily as if she was trying to refrain from crying.

"Perhaps—Perhaps I can relate." He spoke softly, despair enveloping him as he took in her distraught appearance. When she simply blinked at him, her eyes soft and sad, he decided to elaborate a bit more. "I was forced into this family without a choice, Lady Granger. Despite growing up in a privileged, royal family, I have always been seen as the black sheep. In recent years, I acted upon the urges to lash out at the ones who wronged me, but look where it has gotten me—a prisoner in my own home with restrictions and enemies all over the galaxy." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Loki turned away to go and stand in the doorway to the balcony unable to look into her hurt eyes any longer. They were quiet for a while, both allowing their thoughts to stew properly. Lifting his eyes to the starry sky above, Loki whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't I tell you what?" Startled, Loki glanced down to his right, noticing Hermione had moved to his side at some point.

"About the seizures." Regret sizzled in his chest as he watched her face cloud over.

"I thought you knew…I thought Thor would have told you at some point."

Loki faced Hermione, and gingerly reached out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. He was glad when she did not flinch or pull away. "He mentioned it briefly before Jotunheim, but we did not discuss it in length. I wholly forgot until today. I apologize for hurting you in that way. I know you value your mind above all else." Instead of responding, he watched as she swallowed and nodded once before turning her head away to gaze skyward like he had been doing.

"Why do the Diamonds affect me like that?" Her jaw clenched, and he felt her fear rippling underneath the surface of his skin. Unsure of the exact answer, he decided at least to tell her his theory.

"I suspect, that when I send magic through the connection, it interacts with your magic and causing you to seize." The harsh intake of breath from his companion was enough to make feel more remorse than he'd experienced in eons. "I will not attempt such a feat again; that I can assure you." Refraining from reaching out to touch her, Loki locked his hands behind his back and continued to observe her motionless form. Her eyes glistened in the starlight making him wonder why she was still so upset before he realized he had not apologized for insulting her after Jotunheim. "There is one other indecency I must apologize for, Lady Granger."

Her gaze snapped to his with such urgency that he was taken aback. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, leaving hateful trails upon her flushed cheeks. Hermione bit her lip briefly before letting it go and swiping furiously at the treacherous tears. "I expect Thor enlightened you to the effect your hurtful words had upon me?" He nodded once before dragging his hand through his dark hair, glancing away from her accusatory stare.

"Thor described the similarities between the derogatory slur I used and one you have been called in the past, yes."

"Human-bred witch."

They both flinched at her daring to say the insult aloud. "I can assure you that I did not mean to insult you in that way. I was embarrassed at my inability to protect the both of us. I allowed my presumptuous pride to mix with other _feelings,_ and the outcome was not to be desired." Worried that his apology was not taken as such, Loki opened his mouth to elaborate further when he saw Hermione's befuddled look. He didn't get the chance to speak; however, as Hermione snapped at him.

"Do you know what they used to call me before we won the war?" Terrified of the answer, Loki shook his head. "The Pureblood witches and wizards had a particularly dirty word they liked to call us magical folks with Muggle parents." A grimace formed on her face, and she ground her teeth together as if even contemplating saying the insult left an awful taste in her mouth. " _Mudblood_." She nodded, lips pursed. "They called us Mudbloods. They were insinuating that our blood was dirty because of our parentage." Stopping, she inhaled sharply, a sob escaping her mouth as tears began to slide down her cheeks once more. "I thought—I thought that I would never have to hear an insult like that aimed at me a—again. Then, of all people, _you_ call me a _human-bred witch_ like it's the easiest insult in the universe. It was like being back at Hogwarts my second year and hearing _Mudblood_ for the first time all over again." Breaking down entirely, Hermione turned away and gripped the balcony railing.

Unable to do anything but watch as Hermione sobbed; Loki ignored the chill that overtook his body. _Mudblood._ He insulted her in the most heinous way possible without even realizing it. It was no wonder she'd taken heed of his words and left him alone for so long. If she was unable to forgive him, he would not be surprised. The Rime Diamonds be damned, if he did not repair this fissure, he had caused, there would be no future for the two of them. Inching forward, Loki rubbed his hands together, warming them before placing them gently upon Hermione's shoulders and turning her body until she was facing him. Unsure of what to do next, he lifted a hand and attempted to wipe away some of her tears. Her anguish reverberated within Loki's very soul, and he found himself almost on the verge of crying himself. Hermione closed her eyes at his touch, but her crying did not subside.

"Please, stop crying, Lady Granger."

"You have no idea the hell I went through to eradicate the use of that word and the Pureblood laws." Shaking her head, she swallowed and stepped back, away from his touch. "You will never understand…" Reaching into the small purse she wore; Hermione dug around until she extracted a book and shoved it at his chest. "Read that. Be grateful I didn't send you on some long-winded goose chase until you found it." Then, with one last attempt at removing the tear tracks from her face; she bit her lip and 'popped' out of his room.

Shocked, Loki glanced around ridiculously before realizing she'd used her teleportation magic to leave him alone once more. Pulling the text he had clutched against his chest, he glanced at the title, 'A History of Pureblood Laws and Mannerisms' by Hermione J. Granger. Surprise bloomed on Loki's face at the realization that Hermione was a writer among her many other skills. Walking back into his room, Loki set the book down on the bed next to the forgotten scepter before beginning to remove his armor. Once he was left in his soft black trousers and long-sleeved shirt, Loki settled onto the bed, crossing his ankles and picking up the book. If Hermione wanted him to research the history of the disparaging name, he had called her, Loki would read everything he could find starting with this book.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The entire kingdom appeared to be asleep as Loki stood on the verge of risking triggering the wards. Having plowed through Hermione's text in the matter of a few short hours, he now wanted nothing more than to talk with her about the words she had beautifully inscribed in order to explain a most complex and, at times, monstrous group of people. The book had been so captivating that Loki barely even looked up as a guard brought him a late supper. In fact, the untouched try still sat on the dresser where he'd ordered the guard to leave it. Now he stood at the ward line deciding whether or not to risk everything. Sending his magic outwards, Loki was still surprised to find that the wards appeared to have been altered in some way. Whether this change was because Hermione had fractured them with her intense arrival earlier, or if she did it on purpose, he did not know.

What he _did_ know, was that there was no way in hell, he wasn't going to see her this very minute to apologize even more fully about calling her a human-bred witch. Especially after learning what the Pureblood wizards, particularly that demon Voldemort, did to her kind over the centuries. So, taking a deep breath, Loki lifted his bare right foot and slid it across the entryway to his room. When nothing happened, he stepped forward once, twice, and then again, until he was completely in the hallway. A smile formed on his lips realizing that he could potentially wreak havoc right now, but damnit, if he wanted to make things right with Hermione, he would have to quell his mischievous side for the time being. Determination taking over, Loki began walking towards the end of the hall, rolling up his sleeves as he went. There were two guards stationed there that needed to be dealt with. Using his limited magic, he projected an illusion into both of their minds so that it would appear as if his walking by them was only a dream.

Once the guards had been taken care of, Loki quietly made his way down to where he knew Hermione's bedchamber to be. Upon arriving, he realized there were two doors in the hallway, so using the connection forged by the Rime Diamonds; Loki was pulled to the door on the right. Not knowing how Hermione would react to his visit, he knocked gently on the door three times before stepping back. It was quiet within the room for a spell before a rustling sound began. Then, there was the soft padding of feet as they whispered across the cold stone floor, and the door opened inwards revealing Hermione in the faint light from a single candle. She appeared absolutely breathtaking standing there in nothing but her white, button-up shirt with her massive curls flowing down her back.

"Loki?" She scrunched up her face and ran a hand through those tangled curls. "I must still be dreaming…" Before she could close the door, Loki held up his hands and stepped forward.

"I promise you this is no dream, Lady Granger. I am truly here."

"What? How the hell did you get past the wards?" _Okay, clearly she did not mean to damage them earlier_. "Come on, we have to get you back before the guards find out." She went to grab his arm, but Loki shook his head moved out of her grasp.

"I finished your book. It was very enlightening."

"And you couldn't tell me that tomorrow _without_ breaking out of your room?"

"No. I had to see you straight away. I wanted, no, _needed_ to apologize for the hurtful words I called you." It was true, the urge to see her face and have her understand his deep sympathy at hurting her was all he could think about. It was truly maddening knowing how much he wished for her to perceive him as someone she could trust, someone that she could potentially love. "You are a beautiful and bright witch, Lady Granger, and I will forever be embittered in myself for even suggesting otherwise." Hermione continued to stare at him as if annoyed, her arms crossed across her chest. Feeling almost desperate, Loki began to plead with her, an ache building within his chest, as if her rejection was physically wounding him. In retrospect, it probably was a side effect from the Diamonds they shared. "Please, if you'll allow me to come in, perhaps we can discuss some of the more pressing matters. I'd like to explain how our bond can be of benefit in the future—"

Sighing; Hermione placed gently placed a hand on her forehead. "Leave me alone, Loki." She turned her face away from the searing look Loki was giving her, causing him to close his mouth.

"As you wish. Have a good night then, Lady Granger." Attempting to keep the hurt from showing on his face, Loki turned, prepared to make the journey back to his bedchamber. He had barely walked two steps before Hermione called out to him, shock evident on her round face.

"Wait—you're going to leave? Just like that?"

"You asked me to go; I was simply respecting your wishes." Slowly turning back to face the open door, Loki's heart pounded hopefully, wanting her to change her mind. He scanned those russet eyes eagerly, searching for any sign that she truly wanted him to stay.

"I just thought—I didn't think you would really—"

Loki didn't wait for her to finish—rushing forward and pulling her to him in one swift lunge. His lips crashed down onto Hermione's with such force that their teethed clicked together, effectively cutting off her ridiculous explanation. Forget waiting for her to make the first move; Loki was all in, letting his hands tangle through her unruly curls as he maneuvered them inside the bedchamber, away from prying eyes. He didn't stop until he had Hermione pinned against the dresser, his body deliciously pressed as close as possible to hers as he deepened the kiss. Before he lost all rational thought, Loki willed the bedchamber doors closed and then tilted Hermione's head further back so that he could lick into the warmth beyond her lips.

Hermione responded to the kiss, pushing upwards as if he was oxygen, and she was drowning. Intoxicated by her taste, Loki lost himself as she trailed her hands up his arms until those delicate fingers were tangling in his dark locks, pulling his mouth harder against her own. Undoing his fingers from her hair, Loki reached down and gripped her hips before lifting her onto the dresser, scattering her belongs across the surface. His hands slid up her silky thighs, wanting her closer. Breaking free of her mouth, Loki kissed a trail from the corner of her mouth down her neck, before nipping lightly at the sensate skin at the base. Hermione's head fell backwards, a soft mewling sound escaping her reddened lips.

It was a slow kind of torture finally being able to kiss, caress, and experience Hermione in this way. There were so many things Loki wanted to do to her—with her—that he did not know where to begin. Bringing his head back up to her face, Loki cupped her cheek before brushing his lips against hers once more. With his other hand, he guided her to wrap her legs around his waist. A growl was drawn up and out of his throat at the feel of her hot core brushing over his hardness once, and then repeatedly as they began a steady rhythm together. He felt almost dizzy with lust as he massaged his tongue against Hermione's, her hands coming down to slide under the shirt he wore. He shivered as her hands splayed across the cool skin of his back sending electric jolts up and down his spine.

Bringing his hands around, he slowly began to unbutton her shirt, letting his fingers trail down the curve of her breasts until reaching the expanse of her stomach. Continuing to kiss Hermione indulgently, Loki slid one hand around to hold her in place while the other drifted up to cup a breast. He squeezed slightly, causing Hermione to throw her head back against the mirror as she whispered, "Loki," her legs locking around his hips. Smirking, Loki took advantage of his free mouth, dropping his head to nibble at her hardened nipple through the lacy fabric of the simple brassiere she wore. She dug those fingers of hers into his back so hard he knew there would be marks left behind from her nails. As he continued to tease her, Hermione whimpered and ground her hips against his urgently.

Unable to resist the sight of her wet lips, Loki dragged his mouth higher, nipping and licking along the way. He stopped briefly to tug gently on her earlobe with his teeth before moving over to trace the outline of her lips with his tongue. They were both breathing heavily through their noses as the kiss intensified, their hips continuing their rhythmic thrusting. If he didn't have her soon, he would absolutely lose his mind. Moving to push the shirt off Hermione's shoulders, Loki was forced to stop as a pounding began on the closed door. Separating, they both stared wildly into one another's eyes as the pounding continued. Biting her lip, Hermione attempted to get her breathing under control as her legs slowly undid themselves from around his waist.

"Ye—Yes?" She called out, her wide eyes never leaving his heavily lidded ones.

"Lady Granger? We suspect Loki has escaped, but the alarms never sounded. His door was left open. Should we wake Thor?" It was only a guard. Most likely, one of the two Loki has tricked. Loki slowly closed his eyes, annoyance overwhelming him. Hermione watched him carefully before sitting up properly and pulling her shirt shut.

"No, do not wake Thor. I have Loki here with me. We were discussing battle tactics." Loki's eyes shot open from the blatant lie Hermione told, pride and gratitude making him smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics. "I will return him to his chambers shortly. We simply…lost track of time."

"Very well, Lady Granger." Loki and Hermione waited until the guard's footfalls could no longer be heard before speaking.

"I suppose it's time for you to leave." Hermione lowered her eyes, beginning to button her shirt.

"I don't have to."

"No, this is probably for the best. We can talk more tomorrow." Finished with her shirt, she gently prodded his arm until he moved away, allowing her to slide down from the dresser. "It appears, we have much to discuss." She smiled gently, and Loki knew immediately she did not regret what almost happened between them.

He sighed heavily and made an attempt at returning his ruffled appearance to normalcy. It was horribly difficult not to pull her body back against his to finish what they started. Loki knew he would get no further with her tonight, and he respected that. Moving towards the door, he ran a hand through his now tangled hair before stopping and looking back at her.

"You will come see me tomorrow?"

"I will." She took a tentative step forward, crossing her arms and shaking her head to get the hair out of her face. She smirked. "I have to repair the wards." Then, more seriously, she added, "Don't get any ideas about attempting to escape."

"I wouldn't dare." They both chuckled and Loki was reminded of exactly how hard he was falling for this woman. "Will you allow me to escort you to my brother and Lady Foster's engagement feast?" Loki was just as stunned as Hermione was by his question, but he held his breath, nonetheless, as he awaited her answer. Biting her lip, Hermione appeared to struggle with whether or not it was a good idea to accompany him to such an event. With his past, Loki could not blame her for having some trepidations. After some time, she shrugged with a smile.

"I guess that would be nice." A burst of happiness exploded inside of Loki, taking him by surprise. "Now get back to your quarters before we both get into trouble." With one final nod, Loki opened her door and vanished down the hall. For the first time in many years, Loki felt less like a monster and more like the person he used to be before hate had filled his heart.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes:** So I have no words for how much I'm in love with Loki and Hermione! Anyone else feel the same way? So what do you think about the Rime Diamonds? Any predictions for what may happen later with them? Did you hate that guard as much as I did for interrupting our lovers? I promise their time is coming soon! Honest! Feel free to leave a review answering these and asking any you have of your own! I also appreciate hearing ideas and song recommendations you may have! Also, check out my group on Facebook. Just search: DustNight Fanfiction. Until next week,  
xxDustNight88


	9. Part Eight: Fenrir's Feast

**Author's Note:** Hey loves! I hope everyone had an excellent week! I want to thank all of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! We're nearly to 100 follows! That's incredible! To my new readers (and old as well), I'd love to hear from you, so when you're finished reading, make sure to give a review! Okay…information about this chapter. Remember that this story takes place in present time, meaning it has been about 17/18 years since the Battle of Hogwarts and is on time with the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Also, I recommend listening to Slow by Hurts during the dancing scene (start when Loki says, "Come.") It's a scene I've imagined since the very beginning. Make sure to check out the other song recs as well! And last, but not least…a major shout out to Tina for not only being an exceptional Beta Reader but also for inspiration! Seriously. She rocks!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** _In the age old fight of good versus evil, two souls converge in a battle to stop the end of all worlds. With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye? Will they be forced to sacrifice everything they've ever wanted in order to save the nine realms or will love prevail?_

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part Eight:** Fenrir's Feast  
 **Song Recommendations:** "What kind of Man" by Florence + the Machine, "A Good Man, an Incredible Liar" by Murray Gold, "Slow" by Hurts, and "A War is Coming" by Jeanne Added

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _Whatever our souls are made of,  
his and mine are the same_ _._ "  
— Emily Brontë _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Fenrir's Feast_

Awkward silences were becoming the norm at the breakfast table; it seemed. Everyone was being surprisingly cautious with Hermione this morning. Surely, everyone had to know of her immense blow up the day before regarding the information about the Rime Diamonds? Hermione sat there pushing the remnants of her meal around on her plate as Darcy peered curiously at her from the other side of the wooden table. Jane was discussing their plans for the day with Thor and the other warriors, completely oblivious to the uneasy witch beside her. After Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three ventured off to train, Jane sighed and settled in once more to finish her half eaten breakfast, still with no apparent knowledge of the scrutiny Hermione was undergoing.

"So what exactly are our plans, ladies? More research? I thought maybe we could go and see Heimdall…possibly test for any weak areas in the Bifrost." When no one answered, Jane's brow furrowed, and she glanced up from the cup of tea she was stirring. Finally noticing the intense stare Darcy was giving Hermione, she quirked an eyebrow before setting down her spoon. "Okay, what is going on?"

"I was just wondering if Hermione was feeling better this morning." She smirked, making Hermione sit up a bit straighter in her chair.

"Oh! Of course! Hermione, are you feeling alright after everything that happened yesterday? We were quite worried when you never joined us for dinner." Jane asked as she pulled a curious face. "Thor wanted us to come and check to make sure Loki hadn't hurt you or anything…you left us in such a rage, we thought things might not have gone well. I thought it would be best to leave let you have some time alone, though."

"I'm feeling fine."

"I'm glad. You had us really worried. After your seizure, and all that information to process, I was wondering if perhaps you would have wanted to stay in bed all day resting." Sipping some of her tea, Jane seemed to relax. "So did Loki tell you anymore about the Rime Diamonds? Did you figure out why you have the seizures?"

"His theory is that when he tries to send magic through our connection, it reacts badly to my own magic causing me to seize." Jane nodded; she seemed to accept this theory.

"From what we know, that seems like a possible hypothesis—one we are not going to test! We have no idea of the long-term effects of these seizures. I still think you should go and see the healers. Hermione. They may be able to recognize any irregularities in your brain."

"That sounds pleasant." Jane shot Darcy a look before smiling at Hermione almost sympathetically.

"So you've had a chance to come to terms with the information about the diamonds then?" Hermione thought about the crumpled piece of paper with Darcy's translation written on it that she currently had in her pocket. She slid her hand into the pocket and extracted the parchment, smoothing it onto the table. She barely could wrap her mind around what happened yesterday, and last night, let alone try and figure the Rime Diamond nonsense out.

"To be honest, I haven't looked it over much since Darcy read it to us." She did not miss the shared look of worry that her friends attempted to hide from her. "I've been bound to Loki, and when we're not sharing the power of the diamonds, we feel despair, but that's all I really remember." Hermione attempted to put a forkful of egg into her mouth, immediately regretting it when Darcy spoke her next words.

"Hermione, the Rime Diamonds bind you to your _soulmate."_

The cold eggs became lodged in Hermione's throat causing her to cough and sputter. Jane jumped her feet, trying to help in any way possible. Once the coughing had subsided, Hermione brushed the tears from her eyes, and reached for her tea. "Sorry—sorry what?!" Darcy pulled the wrinkled parchment towards her and reread a sentence from the second paragraph.

" _It is foretold that the Rime Diamonds can bind you to your soul mate if you each happen to be wearing one at the same time."_ She slid the paper back to Hermione, her finger pointing out the offensive line. Sure enough, it did indeed imply that the Rime Diamonds bound you to your soulmate.

"But—that means—"

"That Loki is your soulmate. Apparently."

"No…it can't be. This passage can be interpreted many different ways. Look, it says that using the diamonds can allow us to experience the connection, emotions, and telepathic abilities, and we can watch one another. That doesn't necessarily mean we're soulmates." Heart beating rapidly, Hermione was desperately trying to find a way to disprove Darcy's theory. There was no way she and Loki could be… _soulmates!_ It just seemed ridiculous! She was from Earth, and he was a god! She was a pursuer of good and light and Loki, well; he wasn't. He was dark and dangerous and exactly the opposite of what she should want or need, but Merlin help her; she needed him more than air in her lungs.

"How did you feel after giving the ring back and not seeing him for three weeks?" Panic made it difficult to breathe as Hermione realized she'd completely skipped over a line in the passage. Her fingers traced the word, almost feeling them reverberate within her very soul.

" _Unequivocal sadness and anguish."_ Closing her eyes, Hermione allowed this revelation to wash over her, leaving her numb. Somewhere upstairs, Loki was experiencing these feelings with her, seemingly unaware of what was happening. On the other hand, perhaps, he was using his Rime Diamond to watch her at this very moment. Her eyes snapped open, a tinge of anger waking up within. "Loki knows. He _has_ to, and he kept this from me yesterday." The three women were quiet, their food and tea growing increasingly cold as the morning ticked on. Finally, Darcy broke the silence.

"I thought you two worked things out. I mean, why else was he at your room in the middle of the night?" Jane slammed down the teacup she'd just picked up, causing Hermione to flinch and the guard at the doorway to peer inside at them. She waved away his concern and glared at Darcy, who had the audacity to smile in return. "What? I didn't know it was some big secret."

"Hermione, why was Loki out of his room at all?" Inwardly groaning, Hermione had one glorious mess to clean up now. _Thanks a lot Darcy._

"He came to apologize to me. You know, about the whole _human-bred witch_ comment."

"He just _walked_ down to your room on his own? Thor never left bed last night." Jane's cheeks turned a bit pink at her explanation, but Hermione suspected that was more from the fact that she and Thor were busy last night and not over Loki wandering the castle unattended. With a sigh, Hermione decided to come clean.

"I accidentally altered the wards to his room yesterday when I had a magical outburst. I had every intention of going and repairing them this morning, but I didn't want to worry all of you." Embarrassment flamed her cheeks at having to admit to the slipup in security. At the moment, Loki was probably having a hell of time deciphering her frazzled feelings. She looked worriedly at Darcy. "How did you know he was there?"

"Oh, I heard the guard knocking and thought something happened. After he left, I peered out and saw Loki exit a few minutes later. I didn't say anything right away because I thought maybe it was a dream or something."

"Wait, wait—you altered the wards?!" Of course, it was Jane that picked up on that little bit of information. "He could have escaped!"

"I would know right away from our connection. He's still in his room…pacing I think." Biting her lip, Hermione tried to hone in on his emotions, but his appeared as jumbled as her own at the moment.

"Is that _all_ he came for, Hermione, to apologize about insulting you," Jane whispered leaning in with her eyebrows raised, and this time it was Hermione's cheeks that flushed bright pink.

"Well, not exactly." Jane let out an undignified squeak while Darcy laughed and thrust her hand forward.

"You owe me five dollars, Jane! I called it!" Appalled, Hermione's mouth popped open as she turned her head from one girlfriend to the other. They placed a bet, on whether or not she would have sex with Loki!

" _Excuse_ me, but _nothing_ happened last night other than a bit of kissing and…" She trailed off, snapping her mouth shut at almost sharing private details, her cheeks now completely ablaze.

"Hah," Jane began, "You are the one that owes _me_ five dollars, Darcy. I knew Hermione wouldn't cave so easily!" Grumbling, Darcy dug around in her pockets until she found a crumbled up American bill before shoving it into Jane's awaiting hand. "Now that we have that settled, let's move on to more important matters. We have to figure out what to do about this whole bonded soul mate business."

Looking back at Jane, Hermione frowned. "So you don't think me seeing Loki is a bad idea?" Even _she_ wasn't sure it was a good idea, but at this point, it appeared there was no going back. The Rime Diamonds saw to that. She was good and surely bonded and slowly falling head over heels for the God of Mischief, whether she wanted to be or not. It was both exciting and exasperating at the same time.

"It's certainly not the most ideal of situations given Loki's past, and precarious future, but one thing is for certain, when he is with you, he seems better." Grabbing Hermione's hand in a brief, but comforting, squeeze she kept talking. "Now we just have to make sure he's not going to take advantage of the circumstances and double cross everyone like he's done in the past."

"I'm pretty sure Thor will roast him with lightning if he hurts Hermione, Jane. She's become like a sister to us all." Overcome with emotions at the kind words of her new friends, Hermione inhaled sharply, ignoring the wetness in her eyes. Jane was nodding in agreement and if that didn't just make the waterworks want to fall, she didn't know what did.

"I'm glad I have you two, and Thor, protecting me here. I never expected any of this to happen, and now that I find myself infinitely bound to Loki; I'm going to need a lot of support trying to figure this mess out." Hermione sat back at the table, trying not to feel bad about being bonded to Loki, but it was difficult knowing that she either had to spend the rest of her life loving him or suffer immense sadness. On the other hand, he may have it worse off—having to spend the remainder of his life pining for her after she ultimately died. Wasn't it just a few weeks ago when she pondered about a situation like this happening? Fate was such a fickle little fiend. In reality, she had no idea, whether Loki was falling as hard for her as she was for him. That would be another bit of information to find out at a later time when they were alone and free of interruptions.

"Of course, we're here to help, Hermione. Don't be silly. Now, let's get to work. You head up and repair the wards while Darcy and I grab some books at the library. We'll meet you in Loki's chambers, so we can force him to explain more to us about the Rime Diamonds. Specifically, what they do and how they may be able to help us with this upcoming fight with Fenrir." Smiling, Jane got up from the table, Darcy following suit. "How does that sound?"

"I think it sounds like a step in the right direction." Hermione got up from the table herself and was just about to walk out of the room before she turned and pointed a finger in Darcy's direction, giving her a playful glare. "And don't think I've forgotten about you spying on me last night!" Smiling widely, almost grimacing, Darcy held up her hands in surrender. Breaking down, Hermione laughed and shook her head. Yes, her life most certainly was taking a turn in a different direction that she planned, but one thing was for certain, no matter what she would always have a great group of friends by her side, on Earth _and_ Asgard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Standing in front of Loki's door, Hermione came to the realization that whenever she found herself here, her feelings were always a big jumbled mess. She knew by now that Loki was completely aware of her presence, whether it was outside his door, in the library, or even on Earth. There was no hiding from him, especially now that she had accepted their bond and knew the full extent of what the Rime Diamonds were capable of. Well, mostly. She was no longer being careful with her emotions either, allowing them to flow freely so that Loki could know each little blip on the chaotic radar that was her mental state. It was as if last night the final piece of the damn broke free and now here she was both anxious and anticipating the moment the doors opened and Loki was revealed to her once more.

So, taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped forward and pushed to open the door, blinking into the brightness of the room. For a second, she panicked, fearing Loki really had escaped at seeing the empty room, but then he walked in from the balcony and all her worries vanished as she let out the breath she'd been holding. A stupid grin she would hate herself for later plastered itself on her face and self-consciously she smoothed the wrinkles in her dress. Loki observed her coolly, a stoic expression on his pointed face.

"I didn't think you were coming."

"To be honest, I wasn't exactly sure either." She stepped completely into the room but made no move to get closer to Loki. Continuing to stand by the dresser, he appeared just as clueless as she was about what to do next. He was staring at her with such an intensity, if she didn't know better, she'd think he was reading her mind. Ducking her eyes, she spoke quietly to the floor, "I had to come, though, to repair the wards." She felt his disappointment even before returning her stare to his only to see his face fall ever so slightly. It almost left an acrid taste in her mouth, and she regretted her words immediately.

Sweeping the room with hand, Loki spoke, his voice dripping with venom. "Have at it, then." Promptly, he turned his back on her as she blinked stupidly from where she stood. What an inconsiderate thing for her to say? He probably thought she was some kind of tease given what happened the night before! Deciding she'd better repair the wards before attempting to repair whatever the hell she'd just done, Hermione unsheathed her wand from inside her sleeve and began the incantations. The entire time, Loki kept his back to her, his muscle tense under the thin black shirt. With the wards finally repaired, Hermione sighed and returned her wand to its sheath before stepping up behind him. She hesitated, briefly, before placing a hand upon his back. It surprised her more than it should have when he jumped, but he relaxed slowly, almost leaning back into her touch. At first, his skin felt cold through the thin fabric of his shirt, and Hermione had to remember that Loki was, in fact, a Jotun.

"I'm sorry if I made it seem as if I didn't come here to see you. I did, but the wards are essential right now. I had to repair the damage I did with my emotional outburst." At first, Hermione thought her words were not going to have the desired effect, but slowly, Loki turned, facing her, his hands reaching out to grasp her shoulders.

"Do not apologize, Lady Granger. Again, I am the one at fault." He released his grip and stepped away to observe her properly. "It has long been in my nature to expect only the worst from people, and in turn it has caused me to be cruel." _Especially to those that love me_. That last part remained unspoken, for the time being, as he had no proof that the brave-hearted witch in front of him truly loved him. Although, he suspected she was falling just as fast for him as he was for her.

"I can understand that. You are not the first person I've seen that overcame a difficult background." Smiling faintly, Hermione tucked a curl behind her ear and watched as Loki's green eyes followed the movement. Trying to keep her mind from wandering to last night, she decided it was best to ask the most important questions before her friends arrived like planned. "Actually, I should warn you; Jane and Darcy are on their way to supervise our visit and ask you questions for our research. It's a bit old fashioned if you ask me."

Holding her stare for a second before pushing the air through his nose, Loki smirked. "Then, we best make this quick." Before she could even think to ask what he was referring to, Loki had swooped down and captured her lips with his own. He then wasted no time wrapping her in his arms. Hermione's eyes widened before fluttering closed as her warm lips brushed hungrily against Loki's cold ones, heating them. Their bodies surged against one another, the air in the room becoming almost electric with magic. Just as Hermione truly relaxed into the kiss, threading her fingers through Loki's soft, dark hair, there was a knocking on the already open door.

"Knock! Knock!" Darcy's overly cheery voice accompanied the knocking, breaking through the haze that had begun to envelop Loki and Hermione. "I see why you thought it was a good idea to come and oversee these two, Jane. Girl, it's gettin' hot up in here!" Jane merely shook her head at Darcy, a concerned look upon her face.

Separating slowly, unlike the night before, Hermione couldn't help the cheesy grin that was plastered to her slightly reddened lips. Loki's green eyes glittered as he released her from his grip, those arms of his unraveling from her plump behind where they'd unconsciously traveled. Wondering what he was thinking, Hermione turned away to glare playfully at her friends. To be honest, she was sort of irritated at being disturbed, but she knew there were more important things to worry about right now than whether or not she was properly snogged.

"Perfect timing, you two." Sarcastically, Hermione chastised her friends, attempting to get her frizzy hair back in order after having been kissed so thoroughly. Ignoring her friend's obvious discomfort, Jane walked into the room and placed the heavy stack of books she was carrying on the table Loki usually at his private meals. Darcy followed behind with the handful of scrolls she held. Watching the two women with one eyebrow quirked, Loki folded his arms across his chest.

"Good morning to you too, Lady Foster, Lady Lewis. Do come in. Make yourselves comfortable." Hermione smiled up at him, catching the sarcasm that her friends were choosing to ignore. At times, she found herself reminded of Draco when Loki allowed himself to be comfortable around others. She could tell by the playful smirk upon his face that he was more delighted than irritated to have company within his chambers rather than being left in the dark. She patted his cold arm gently before walking towards the table to help her friends organize their research materials.

"I suppose you should be glad it was us and not your brother who interrupted your make-out session." Jane tossed teasingly over her shoulder as he smoothed out a star chart. "Thor's already expressed his discomfort at experiencing any sort of relationship type activities from the two of you." Snorting, Darcy nodded before plopping down in one of the luxurious chairs around the table.

"Oh yeah! I'd love to see what he would have done just now!"

"I didn't realize my brother was so embarrassed by sexual tension. What an _interesting_ piece of knowledge." Smiling mischievously, Loki joined them by the table, standing with his hands laced behind his back as he gazed thoughtfully at Jane. Hermione couldn't help the tinge of pink that sprouted on her cheeks at his blatant comment, so she glanced down to examine some the books Jane and Darcy brought. "I do believe I'll store that away for later." He ignored the pointed glare Jane shot up at him from where she now sat. Darcy merely raised her eyebrows at Hermione, who sighed heavily.

"Alright, alright. Let's get started, shall we?" Loki shrugged once before lowering himself into the remaining empty chair, and winking at Hermione.

"As you wish, my Lady." Hermione felt the flash of surprise through the connection from Loki after speaking those words. From the very beginning, she was Lady Granger…even in the dreams. Now, suddenly, she was 'My Lady'? Deciding she better stop staring so stupidly at him, Hermione smiled softly before nodding to acknowledge the change in her status. Relief flooded her soul, so she decided it was best to move onward instead of dwelling on what happened.

"So where do we begin?" Jane reclined in the chair; her stare flickering back and forth between Loki and Hermione. "With getting our questions answered or deciphering these Bifrost fissures?" Her gaze stopped on Loki, knowing it was wholly up to him, on whether or not he cooperated with the three females in the room. He smirked, again, and leaned forward lacing his hands together upon the table.

"I assume you are hinting at the fact that I am not the most forthcoming with information."

"Obviously." Leave it to Darcy to throw caution to the wind. "When have you _ever_ actually helped us straight out? You only ever contribute to something if it's going to benefit you in some way!" She didn't even flinch when Loki's angry eyes turned on her.

"I would like to know how Jotunheim _benefited_ me. Go on, Lady Lewis, explain to me how nearly being murdered was to my benefit?" The ice in Loki's voice was enough to bring the room down a few degrees and causing Hermione to shiver. Frightened of what might come out of her friend's big mouth, Hermione reached out and squeezed her shoulder, stopping her from answering.

"Jotunheim was a disaster," she started. "Loki and I were lucky to make it out alive, but let's not focus on that failure. We have more important things to discuss. I, for one, would like to know more about the Rime Diamonds and this bond that we supposedly share." Her chocolate eyes connected with Loki's emerald ones, and she could literally feel a calm return to him. It was a relief to know a crisis was averted for the time being. Loki was dangerous, there was no doubt about that, and making him angry was definitely not the way to get him to share information.

"What do you wish to know more about?" His question was asked softly, almost as if he were afraid of what she might say. Hermione had to take a moment to organize her thoughts. There were so many questions, but she feared Loki would not answer even half of them.

"I want to know if you're my soulmate."

Nope. That was definitely not the first question she wanted to ask! What happened to _Can you show me how to use my Rime Diamond to see you?_ Or, _how did our bond begin if I never wore the ring until after we were in Asgard?_ Even better, _Can we practice the telepathic abilities?_ No, none of those came out of her mouth. She just had to ask the one question she was most afraid of hearing the answer to. Darcy and Jane were staring at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths as if they too could hardly believe what she'd done. Her full attention on Loki at the moment. As the question lingered in the air between them, Loki continued to stare at her with gentle eyes as if he was finding a way to get out of answering.

"I'm sorry; you don't have to answer that. It was a ridiculous question to ask—" Loki held up his hand effectively stopping the rambled apology she was gearing up for. Clearing his throat, he sat up a bit straighter in his chair, and smiled. Smiled!

"I am not offended, and I do not mind attempting to answer your question. However, I feel that such topics may be better suited for when we are alone." He nodded at the other two in their presence, reminding Hermione they were not, in fact, alone. She blushed, beautifully, in Loki's opinion, and he continued his explanation. "I feel I should further explain our bond for the time being. You see, when I gave Thor the ring, I intended to observe his activities on Midgard, and so that I would know, in advance, when he planned on returning to Asgard. At some point, you must have come into contact with the ring. My guess, when Thor proposed on New Year's"

"That was the first night I dreamt of you." Nodding in agreement, he glanced away remembering that initial dream. He'd been hypnotized by the mystery woman in his dreams. For days afterward, he'd drawn numerous pictures of her before burning them all in a fit of anger a week later after realizing why she was haunting his dreams.

"It was our first connected dream, yes." Clearing his throat, Loki continued, "Your constant proximity to the diamond allowed the bond to grow stronger, and I must admit, I was curious about you. I used mine to observe you quite often, most likely cementing the bond."

"The lore states that you have to both be wearing the diamonds at the same time to become fully bound to one another." Jane was reading the crinkly parchment before glancing up to stare at the God of Mischief. "She never wore the ring until I gave it to here on Asgard. How could your bond have been permanent before then?"

Loki's tongue darted out to wet his lips before speaking again, his heated gaze making Hermione squirm in her chair. "I suspect, that if the two souls are within close enough distance, the bond can be forged. In this case, our linked dreams and my observations. However, it became irreversible the moment she placed that ring upon her body. Tell me, Lady Granger, what happened to your magical abilities after placing the Rime Diamond upon your being?" His long fingers tapped out a rhythmic pattern on the table causing Hermione's heartbeat to accelerate. She immediately began remembering how strong her magic was when she used her shield charms on Earth with S.H.I.E.L.D. and on Jotunheim against the Frost Giants. Her eyes snapped wide open when she realized that she'd altered the wards the other day without the use of her wand! Her emotions aided in her powers allowing her to perform advanced spells no magical being on Earth could execute without a wand.

"My magic is growing stronger." When Loki indicated she clarify further, she swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. "It's almost like our powers are becoming one with each other. I can use my magic without my wand…" Trailing off; Hermione looked down at her wand hand and flexed it a number of times, examining the feel of her powers simmering just under the surface. This was certainly not what she expected to find out today. Her eyes lifted until they met Loki's, and she knew he had been aware of the change in her power for much longer than she was. "What does this mean?"

" _Their love will be powerful enough to harness magic from the stars."_ It was Darcy who spoke, bringing all their faces to gape at her in wonder. "It's from the book." She pointed to the blue book Hermione had in front of her. "Is that what's happening?" All eyes rounded on Loki, who was looking thoughtfully at Hermione.

"It's just a myth. There is no telling what is a fact, and what is fiction." The lie fell easily from his lips, as they always did, and he added a smile to throw them off before standing and moving towards the wardrobe where his scepter was kept. Removing it from within, Loki returned to the table, setting the golden scepter with its larger version of the Rime Diamond upon the table. "What we should focus on now, is perfecting our use of the powers we already know the diamonds provide us." Hermione was examining him intensely, as if trying to figure out if he was keeping secrets from her again. Later, when some of these more intricate details came to light, he knew she would be angry, but for now there was no need to get her hopes up. After everything was settled with Fenrir, Hermione would be returning to Earth, and he would be alone once more. It was difficult enough that she suspected the truth—that they were indeed soulmates, destined love one another for all eternity. Smirking, he let his mischievous side take over. "Shall we begin?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The remainder of the morning and afternoon were spent with Loki teaching Hermione how to use her Rime Diamonds abilities. He showed her how he used his scepter to view what was going on and helped her figure out how to use the ring in the same aspect. It was thrilling each time an excited ripple traveled through their connection when Hermione learned something new. Her thirst for knowledge was contagious, and he wished he held the same carefree nature she embodied. Their discovery of mutual telepathy was possibly the best conquest of the day. After much trial and error, they found a way to communicate within their minds without having to touch the diamonds. By using their magical cores, they could harness the power of the Rime Diamonds that lingered within them, enabling their minds to connect.

Jane came to the conclusion that this is what allowed for the linked dreams. Their subconscious had apparently sought one another out and allowed them to communicate via their dreams long before they were fully aware of the situation. Hermione and Darcy found it intriguing…Loki and Jane found it dangerous. If the diamonds fell into the wrong hands, well, there was no telling what kind of malevolent actions could be wrought on the universe. Loki suspected Jane worried that he was still planning on using the Rime Diamonds for despicable deeds, but he'd tabled his plans, for now.

Wielding his scepter, Hermione asked why he chose to mount his diamond on a scepter rather than a crown. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Loki had to admit his love for scepters, and like her wand, it allowed for his magic to be projected further and with more accuracy. And there was the whole, enjoying the sound a scepter made when it cracked open someones skull. He left that part out of the explanation though, fearing her opinion of him would change for the worse. _Again_.

After they'd sorted out all the details with the abilities of the Rime Diamonds, Jane had asked for Loki's opinion on her star charts, and whether or not he felt the Convergence could have left fractures in the Bifrost. Having his own experience with loopholes in the Bifrost, he took the matter seriously and helped her revise her maps and charts. While they looked these over, Darcy and Hermione continued researching the myth of Fenrir now that they had an excellent myth text to work from. Every now and then, Loki would send little thoughts through their telepathic connection as practice, and so see how Hermione's eyes would light up and her cheeks would turn that adorable pink color, and she would mentally scold him for being off task. It was almost a shame when it was finally time for the women to return to their chambers and prepare for dinner.

Loki walked with them to his door, making sure not to set off the wards. Jane and Darcy pretended to talk quietly while Hermione remained by his side. "I'll make sure the guards send for you so you can join us at dinner later." Staring down into her eyes, he smiled softly before reaching out and tucking his favorite curl behind her ear.

"I do not mind eating alone, Lady Granger." She was shaking her head, even before he finished speaking.

"Absolutely not. You've been secluded in this room for weeks. It's time you rejoin us." Unable to argue with her logic, he relented.

"As you wish." She smiled brightly causing a burst of happiness to develop within his chest. Nodding resolutely, Hermione turned and joined her friends. Before they could leave, Loki called out. "Lady Foster, if I could have a private word with you, please?" An uneasy look flitted across Jane's face, but she whispered for Darcy and Hermione to wait for her at the end of the hall. Once she had watched them go, she stepped forward, but remained well enough behind the ward line, out of Loki's reach. He respected her weariness of him. He had, after all, betrayed her and Thor not too long ago. And planned their demise, not that they knew that of course.

"Thank you for staying behind."

"What is it that you want, Loki?" Taking a deep breath, he attempted to shield Hermione from the onslaught of emotions he was about to partake in. He did not want to worry her, or give anything away.

"I was hoping you might discuss with my brother the idea of me attending your engagement feast tomorrow evening." Whatever Jane was expecting, that certainly hadn't been it and it was reflected in her shocked expression. "You see; in an extremely uncharacteristic move, I asked Lady Granger if she would consider allowing me to escort her. However, I am afraid prisoners are typically not invited to such events." Jane blinked a few times before turning and staring down the hall to where Darcy and Hermione waited. She readjusted the books in her arms before sighing.

"While I am still a bit apprehensive about you and Hermione developing some sort of relationship beyond this connection you share, who am I to keep two people that love one another apart." Glancing back up at Loki, she attempted a smile. "Although your actions were not entirely expected when it comes to such situations, you did protect Thor and I in Svartalfheim. I suppose I can talk to Thor about allowing you this privilege." She glared at him before harshly whispering, "I am doing this more for my friend than I am doing it for you. You know nothing of her past; Hermione's had a horrible past ten years, and she deserves some happiness. If that happiness comes from the likes of you, so be it, but I'm warning you, Loki. If you hurt her again, in any way, you're going to have more than just Thor to worry about." Done with her idle threat, Jane nodded and leveled her eyes with his own.

"I understand entirely, Lady Foster. I have not forgotten the spitfire disposition that dwells under your calm façade." Narrowing her eyes as if anticipating some sort of trick, Jane gave him one last look before turning and following after the others. Loki watched for as long as he could until the angle allowed him no further view. Stepping away from the ward line, he closed the doors with his hands and came to the conclusion that his brother had found a perfect match indeed. Chuckling lightly, Loki shook his head and went to his wardrobe so that he could prepare for dinner. It was a nice feeling knowing he was welcome back into the melee of things after locking himself away for so long.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It felt like ages since Hermione last stood in front of her ornate mirror in a fancy gown awaiting a feast. Had it really only been a handful of weeks since this journey began? It was hard to think back and remember the person she used to be. It was true, though, she was an entirely different person now. She was no longer pining after Draco, she was falling for Loki, and her magical core was changing by the day thanks to the Rime Diamond. Idly, she wondered if her _Patronus_ had changed as well. That hypothesis would have to wait until later to be tested, Hermione decided as she examined the green frock she was wearing. It was much more comfortable than the precious Asgardian dress. This one sat off the shoulders with long sleeves that covered her arms and hid her wand sheath from view. The front was tied together with golden ribbon, pushing her chest upwards, but not suffocating her like the corset previously worn. The velvet dress flowed downward, stopping just below her knees, and allowed for some beautiful effects when she spun around. The fabric clung to her curves accentuating her womanly figure. She blushed just thinking about Loki putting his large hands on her as they danced closely.

Walking to her dresser, Hermione unclasped her chain where the Rime Diamond ring was held. She tucked it away into a drawer as Loki suggested the night before at dinner. They did not know who else in the Realm might know of the diamonds and their powers, so it was safer to leave it behind. Besides, they no longer needed the diamonds to communicate, as they'd had fun trying last night after everyone went to bed. Hermione's cheeks burned just imagining the sensual words Loki spoke to her as she sprawled out on her bed, alone. It was maddening being reminded of their dreams and not being able to kiss, to touch one another. Perhaps, if everything went well tonight, she could sneak off to his room after the feast ended. Merlin knew she was more than ready to take their relationship to the next level regardless of whether or not Loki was a villain. He'd apologized to her more than once and was taking steps in the right direction. Hermione was unsure what the future held for the two of them, but she was done dwelling on what was to come. It was time to live in the now, and right now she wanted nothing more than to dance in the arms of the man she was falling in love with.

Fluffing her hair one last time, Hermione shrugged her shoulders at herself and hurried to meet Darcy in the hallway. She didn't have to wait long before her raven-haired friend joined her, dressed in a gown of midnight blue. It had a swooping neckline that was probably a bit more promiscuous than intended, but it flattered Darcy regardless. It laced up the back and billowed out at the hips reminding Hermione of a cupcake. Striking a pose, Darcy thrust out one hip and pointed at the ceiling. "How do I look, girlfriend?" Shaking her head Hermione grabbed her arm and began dragging her towards the stairs.

"Beautiful. Now let's go. We're going to be late." Darcy frowned playfully, bumping Hermione's hip with her own.

"You're bossy when you're nervous." Shooting her friend a glare, Hermione tried to reel in her emotions. She wasn't nervous, really. It was more of an anxious sort of anticipation. She was looking forward to spending an evening with Loki without having to sneak around or worry about planning for Fenrir's arrival. It was just a relaxing, romantic evening for the two of them to enjoy.

"I'm not nervous."

"If you say so, darling." Hermione swatted playfully at Darcy as they descended the stairs and emerged in the main corridor.

Already the sounds of the revel were permeating the Asgardian palace. Music could be heard throughout the corridors followed by the delectable scent of the prepared meal they would all enjoy within the next hour. Darcy and Hermione hurried towards the main doors of the Grand Hall where Lady Sif and the Warriors Three could be seen waiting. Jane was also there, and Hermione looked on in awe at how beautiful she looked.

Jane was wearing a cream-colored dress with gold trim and lace that tied up the front like Hermione's gown. She was once again wearing the tiara on her head, and her hair was curled delicately. She was chatting happily with Sif but stopped short when her friends arrived. "Oh there you two are! We were starting to wonder if you'd gotten lost again." Sif laughed, and Darcy rolled her eyes.

" _Very_ funny. We only got lost twice." As Darcy spoke, Hermione giggled as she held up four fingers indicating they'd actually gotten lost in the palace four times together.

"It was four times and on the third, we got _so_ lost Thor had to use Mjolnir to fly around and find us in the gardens. It was absolutely embarrassing!" Giggling, Hermione hugged Darcy, who was giving her a fake look of betrayal. "Speaking of Thor, where is he?"

"He went to retrieve Loki from his room after bringing me down. He shouldn't be much longer." Jane sighed happily and smoothed out her dress. "I'm ready to get this over with."

"That dress is so beautiful I cannot imagine what your wedding gown will look like," Lady Sif admitted before turning to Fandral. "Shall we head inside?" Fandral nodded and allowed Sif to loop her arm within his before sweeping her into the Grand Hall.

"I guess I'll head in as well and get a good spot for the show," Darcy announced as she turned to catch Hermione's eye. "Are you coming in now or are you going to wait for Loki?" Unsure of what to do, Hermione turned to look up the stairs, hoping that Thor and Loki would be there, but they were still absent. Pursing her lips, she ran a hand through her hair.

"I suppose I can go in so you don't have to go alone." At that moment, Hogun stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"I can escort you inside, Lady Lewis. That way, Lady Granger can await the arrival of her companion for the evening." When he righted himself, Hogun extended his hand and waited for Darcy to place her own in his palm. She did this slowly as if in complete shock.

"That would be…lovely." Hogun took Darcy's hand and looped her arm inside of his own before beginning to lead the way inside. Turning slightly to glance over her shoulder, Darcy gave Jane and Hermione a wide-eyed look of surprise accompanied with a large grin. After they were swept off into the crowd, Jane turned and crossed her arms.

"I didn't see that one coming."

"Hogun talks of Lady Lewis quite frequently." Volstagg divulged. "I believe I will head inside as well. Have a good evening." The two ladies nodded as he went, both still surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"I wonder if that will go anywhere." Hermione did not reply as she was becoming a bit restless the longer she and Jane stood there. When she felt a current of longing under her skin, Hermione turned to the staircase to find that Thor and Loki were finally descending. A ridiculous grin bloomed on her face, and she physically had to stop herself from running forward at the sight of Loki in his traditional armor. He was even wearing his golden, horned helmet. It was the first time she'd actually seen him dressed this royally since they'd unmasked him as Odin. She waited patiently with Jane as the two gods came forward and stopped in front of them. Thor reached out and took Jane's hand in his own and pulled her closer so he could place a kiss upon her rouged cheek. Hermione tore her eyes away to gaze wistfully up at Loki, who was inspecting her, his eyes glittering in the light from the sconce upon the wall.

Finally, Loki reached out and took her hand before lifting it to place a chaste kiss upon the surface. His cool lips lingered on her skin a second longer than necessary causing Hermione to shiver deliciously. Smirking slightly, Loki returned to his usual height and slid his other arm around Hermione's back, pulling her closer and making her forget they were not alone in the hallway. That hand held her steady as she teetered on the modest heels she wore. Reaching out with her mind, she spoke the words she was unsure about saying aloud. " _You look rather handsome tonight, Loki."_

" _Not nearly as beautiful as you look, my Lady. I look forward to spending the night with you in my arms as we dance until the early morning."_ Blushing, Hermione diverted her eyes as Thor cleared his throat loudly, effectively bringing them out of the reverie they'd gotten lost in. Jane was attempting to hide her smile as Thor began to chastise them.

"You will want to be careful when using your telepathic abilities. The expressions on your faces clearly indicate all is not what it appears to be." Straightening his own armor, Thor reached out and placed a hand gently behind Loki's neck, giving a tender shake. "Now, brother, enjoy this evening of frivolity and take care of Hermione." The _or else_ was left unsaid, but it was clear Thor expected Loki to take the utmost care of Hermione. Instead of answering, Loki steered Hermione towards the doorway. Rolling her eyes, Hermione decided to answer for the both of them.

"Thank you, Thor. I hope you two enjoy the evening as well. Congratulations!" She elbowed Loki discreetly, causing his to shoot her a pointed look, but he too plastered a smile on his face and inclined his head at the happy couple. As they turned and entered the Grand Hall, she whispered into his ear, "It wouldn't kill you to be kind to them, you know."

"It might," Loki countered, with sincerity. Sentiment was one of the most dangerous weapons in the universe. The thought of someone using his feelings for Hermione to bring him to his knees was enough to make the monster inside of him rear its ugly head. Pushing those thoughts away, Loki held fast to Hermione as they faced the expanse of dancing, eating, and drinking Asgardian citizens. He could feel her trembling as the guard prepared to announce their arrival to the grand room.

"Announcing Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim and Lady Hermione Granger of Midgard!" Gritting his teeth, Loki stood in the entryway for an acceptable amount of time as the commotion across the room died down before he attempted to steer Hermione out of the way and towards the table he could see Lady Lewis waiting with Hogun and the others. Briefly, he chanced a look at her face, which had gone pale but still held her tightlipped smile.

"Come along, my Lady. Let us get something to drink." Her voice echoed in his head so suddenly, he nearly lost his footing.

" _Why are they all staring at us like that!? It's gone completely silent in here! Even the music has stopped. They are glaring at me like I've done them some sort of disservice."_

Smiling ruefully, Loki swallowed thickly before answering her aloud. "I can assure you, Lady Granger; their misgivings are aimed at me and not at you. Have you so easily forgotten I am considered a monster here on Asgard?" It was interesting that she assumed the citizens frowned upon her for her Midgardian heritage rather than realizing it was he that was loathed above all else. Stopping suddenly and facing Loki, Hermione's eyes were wide like saucers, tears making them glitter in the candlelight. She was just opening her mouth, a rebuttal prepared, when the guard at the door announced the feast's guests of honor.

"Announcing Thor Odinson, the God of Thunder and his fiancée, Lady Jane Foster of Midgard!" Immediately the silence became a booming chaotic cheer that made the goblets rattle on the tables, and the chandelier sway. Hermione blinked rapidly before turning away from Loki to cheer along with the crowd. After that the evening truly began. Darcy drug Hermione and Loki over to their table where she sat next to Hogun and spent most of the meal answering questions asked of her. Hermione remained mostly silent as she sat next to Loki, still feeling a bit thrown off after the interesting reception they'd experienced. Looking back on it, she probably should have seen that coming. Loki was supposed to be a prisoner in the dungeons, and here he was, enjoying the revel of Thor's engagement. The entire situation put a bit of a damper on the evening, in her opinion.

After the initial feast, Thor and Jane opened the night for dancing as a beautiful song was played. Hermione stood watching with Darcy as their friend beamed up into Thor's face. He dropped a kiss to her lips causing the citizens in attendance to stand their feet, clap, and pound on the tables. Unable to help herself, Hermione felt herself smiling and relaxing as the dance went on. It was silly of her to allow the opinions of people she didn't even know to tarnish the beautiful night. Glancing over her shoulder, she tried to grab Loki's attention, but he was discussing something with Hogun. The smile tapered from her face as she turned to continue watching Jane and Thor. Darcy elbowed her gently, causing her to raise her eyebrows.

"Better her than us. Can you imagine having to dance in front of all these people? I can barely walk in these heels, let alone do some sort of foxtrot!" Laughing at her friend's antics, Hermione tilted her head as she observed the dancing going on.

"I don't know. It might be kind of nice to have someone to dance like that with. I mean, do you see the way he looks at her." She indicated Thor with a flick of her chin. "He would never let Jane stumble, and if she did, he'd be there to catch her in a heartbeat." Sighing heavily, she crossed her arms as the song came to an end indicating others were free to join the couple on the dancefloor. Many citizens joined the Thor and Jane, including Fandral and Sif. Hermione was just about to suggest to Darcy that they go in search of dessert when Hogun appeared.

"Lady Lewis, would you care to join me for a dance," he asked before bowing slightly at the waist like he'd done earlier. Without even hesitating, Darcy agreed, accepting his hand and following him out into the mass. She felt Loki's presence before he joined her on the outskirt of the dancefloor. He reached up and pushed the hair out of his face, so he could better see the festivities.

"Are we fighting?" Astonished by the outrageousness of that statement, Hermione faced Loki, her mouth hanging wide open. He smirked down at her briefly before returning his gaze to the dancing.

"Of course not! Why ever would you think that?" As if to prove a point, she placed her left hand on his wrist, squeezing gently. He lifted his arm so that his was now linked with hers. She felt relief deep in her veins and realized it was radiating from not only Loki, but herself as well.

"You have barely spoken to me since we arrived earlier. I was afraid I had done something uncouth again."

"No—it wasn't you. I find myself disappointed in the citizen's reactions. I simply forgot they only know Loki the villain and not the Loki _I_ know. It was rather off-putting." She sighed heavily before leaning into his body. "I feel embarrassed."

"Of me?"

"Oh! Of course not! How could you even ask that? I feel embarrassed of _myself_ —of my reaction to the situation." She peered up at him, her curls flowing down the back of her green gown. "I should know better…you are not the first person I have not been expected to have a relationship with." His face fell a bit.

"Who else have you been with that was considered not good enough for you?" Startled, Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. Loki continued to stare at her incredulously.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but you have it quite the opposite," she explained. "I dated Draco, you know the one that helped Harry find out about Fenrir. You see; he is a Pureblood wizard from a long, _long_ line of Pureblood supremacists. Back when we dated, it was still a bit of a scandal for a Muggleborn and a Pureblood to be together. Actually, we had to end our relationship because he was unknowingly betrothed to a Pureblood witch. I'm sure you can imagine what that was like having read my book." Hermione finished her clarification, feeling much better than she had a few moments ago. Actually, it was interesting to be able to discuss her and Draco's separation without falling apart for once.

Recalling what Jane had said about Hermione having experienced a difficult past decade, Loki could only imagine indeed what exactly she'd gone through dating the Pureblood wizard. Now here she was, seemingly ready to date yet another unsuitable character. Suspecting a discussion with his brother about this Draco Hermione previously dated was in order, Loki promised himself to ask her more about her past so that she wasn't a complete mystery to him any longer. The more time he spent with Hermione, the more he realized it was becoming harder and harder to imagine a life without her. He observed the way her eyes tracked the movements of the dancers, an idea formulating in his mind. Deciding it was time to break through the former melancholy their evening had descended into, Loki leaned over and placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek, relishing in the blush that spread over her fair skin.

"Come," he demanded, lightly pulling her forward. "Let us dance the night away like we planned." He backed them through the crowd, relishing in the fact that they scampered out of their way. Being feared had its privileges. Hermione held tightly to his hand as they split the crowd, her chocolate eyes never leaving his emerald ones. It was as if she put all of her trust in him to make sure she would be safe. Swallowing tightly, Loki realized he would do anything to protect this woman, to keep her by his side. Reaching the center of the room, Loki stopped and jerked Hermione towards him with a gentle tug causing her to flow forward into his waiting arms. The music changed to a slow, sensual tempo, and Loki laced his fingers with Hermione's before sliding his left hand around to hold her lower back possessively. As the song took shape, Loki used the hand on her velvety back to pull her forward so that they were flush against one another. He felt her sharp intake of breath as their bodies connected and then, together, they began to move as one around the dancefloor.

As they danced, a crowd formed around them, watching as this unlikely pair connected on a level beyond their wildest dreams. It was as if they were the only two in the room. It certainly felt that way. Both Loki and Hermione ignored the rest of the guests as they moved about the dancefloor. In the back of his mind, Loki hoped that the guests were not insulting Hermione as they danced. He tilted her this way and that, causing her chocolatey eyes to warm and the smile to grow upon her plump, pink lips. Even without the help of the Rime Diamond bond, Loki couldn't be certain he would be able to stop himself from falling in love with Hermione. She was everything he would consider for a companion: beautiful, smart, sassy, and capable of taking care of herself. And that was only scratching the surface. On his end, there was no denying that they were soulmates. As the music continued, Loki decided to let loose and have some fun before the song was over. He would give those judgmental citizens something to talk about.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of Loki as he twirled them fluidly along with the music. She could feel his heart beating against her own, as he held her close. Slowly, they spun and twirled mindlessly as the music cascaded, enveloping them entirely in a glorious crescendo. The people in the room became an immobilized blur as Loki released her back and spun her about with one hand before pulling her tightly against him once more. Before she could take a breath, he dipped her backwards, their hips meeting deliciously as she slowly spun once around before he pulled her upright again. Hermione couldn't help the breathless giggle that erupted from her chest as they continued to dance. Her laughter lit Loki's eyes up to the point Hermione was certain they would melt her if she was made of ice.

Looking back, Hermione could not remember a time where she'd felt this wanted, this _loved_ without having someone speak the words aloud. Dancing with Loki was an experience all of its own. The slow, sensual movements awakened a part of Hermione she feared had been destroyed all those years ago when her heart had been shattered to pieces after losing Draco. As the music began coming to a close, Loki pulled her ever nearer, his face slowly moving downward as she felt her own face tilting further back, moving her lips closer to his slightly parted ones. The two of them came to a stop just as the music, both breathing heavily, their lips barely touching and making them both so dizzy with arousal Hermione wondered if perhaps they would burst into flame. It was growing increasingly harder to deny the possibility that Loki was, in fact, her soulmate. Eyes flickering closed, Hermione awaited Loki's kiss, his hand tightening on her lower back, scrunching the velvety fabric within his long fingers.

At that precise second, a blood-curdling scream echoed through the Grand Hall causing Hermione's eyes to snap open and her head to whip around to the front of the room. There, standing upon the head table was a man Hermione hadn't seen since the Battle of Hogwarts, well, except for her nightmares. Fenrir Greyback stood, covered in blood from head to foot and holding what appeared to be a human heart in his hand as he surveyed his surroundings. Stumbling, Hermione gasped and nearly fell over. If it wasn't for Loki's continued hold, she would have gone down. Heart beating frantically with fear, she watched in horror as Fenrir held up the dripping heart and began squeezing the remaining blood into a goblet he'd plucked off the table. Once emptied, Fenrir plopped the heart uselessly by his feet. There were a number of screams and even a few sounds of retching.

"That's Fenrir," Hermione found herself whispering to Loki.

"I assumed as much."

Laughing cruelly, Fenrir held his blood-filled goblet high above his head before smiling sinisterly.

"It appears, I've interrupted some sort of engagement feast. What a shame?" Across the room, Thor could be seen making his way through the frantic crowd. Fenrir spotted this and turned his attentions to the god of thunder. "I presume that since King Odin was fast asleep upstairs the feast was in your honor?" He gestured towards Thor with the goblet, causing some of the blood to slosh over the side. "I suppose introductions are in order—I am Fenrir the Great Wolf, and I have come to destroy you all!" With that said he toasted the room and then drank down his glass of blood before throwing the goblet to the floor and used his boot-clad foot to squish the heart as well.

"Fenrir!" Thor boomed, throwing Mjolnir, but the beast ducked at the last second. Fenrir jumped down from the table and began making his way through the stunned crowd until he was mere feet from Thor. Loki and Hermione left Darcy to her own devices as they both rushed forward to aid in any way they could. Guards surged in from the hallways and Lady Sif and the Warriors Three took up their arms. "You will need more than some mystical hammer to destroy me, _Mighty_ Thor." Taking in the faces arriving around him, Fenrir grinned, blood dripping from his chin. It was Loki who asked the question on all of their minds.

"Whose heart has been consumed for your own merriment?" Evil eyes turned towards the God of Mischief and Lies. The beast sized Loki up, as if determining exactly how much of a threat he might be. Loki remained steadfast; his eyes never blinking and his jaw set in a hard line. Instead of answering, Fenrir glanced past Loki to where Hermione stood, wand ready in her hand.

"Oh? Hermione Jean Granger—here in Asgard? I should have known you were on to me after running into Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Tell me—how is dear old Draco faring?" Cackling at himself, Fenrir glared at her. "I assume he'll be asking for me rather soon."

"What are you talking about? What have you done to Draco?" Loki glanced back at the concern in her voice, but she ignored him, tightening the grip on the wand she pointed at Fenrir's chest.

"How interesting that a mere Mudblood has found her way into another Realm?" Everyone, except Hermione, flinched at his brazen use of the horrible insult. However, her eyes did narrow in anger as Fenrir continued his insipid talking. "And by the looks of it, you're fucking a Jotun. How would Saint Potter, or better yet, feel if he knew about this interesting turn of events?" Loki growled, starting to lunge forward, but Hermione grabbed hold of his armor with her free hand, pulling him back.

" _Don't,"_ she warned him mentally. "Tell us who you murdered." Rolling his eyes, Fenrir sighed heavily.

"Come now, surely the _Brightest Witch of our Age_ can figure this one out." Terror made Hermione's blood run cold.

"Odin."

She jumped at the bark of laughter Fenrir unleashed. This time, it was Thor who lunged forward, but he had no one holding back. Prepared for the attack, Fenrir secured himself within a shield charm and continued with his laughter. Hermione licked her lips, going through the spells in her mind she could use to break that barrier down. They were unprepared though—there were too many people in this room that could be hurt if a fight broke out right now. Far too many people that could be killed. Hermione watched as Thor's hammer bounced off of the shield throwing him backwards, nearly off his feet.

"As fun and _eye-opening_ as this has been, I'd better return to Earth. The full moon is nearly upon us, and I expect I have a new child who will need taken care of…in one form or another." With one last hateful look at all of them, specifically Thor, Hermione, and Loki, Fenrir turned and vanished into the void with a sickening 'pop'! His departure sent the room into panic once more, especially after Thor let loose a roar so powerful it called lightning from the heavens, down and through Mjolnir. Hermione stood staring at the point where Fenrir vanished, a sick feeling causing her to lose balance on her heels. Loki caught hold of her arm just as Darcy and Jane joined them all.

"Hermione? What is it now? Are you having another seizure?" Darcy looked frantic.

Staring blankly ahead, Hermione felt hollow at the realization of how Fenrir managed to get inside the palace and murder Odin while they were all down here partying and dancing and—and _falling in love_. Tears beginning to brim the surface of her eyes, she peered up at Loki, who was obviously feeling everything she was. His hand gripped her arm so hard she knew there would be marks there tomorrow.

"I repaired the wards to your room," she whispered causing his eyes to grow wide. He shook his head, almost willing her not to say the incriminating words. A single sob escaped her mouth as she turned and faced the others. "I forgot to repair the wards around the palace." No one spoke as the implication of her words sunk in. As the last of the revel guests disappeared from the Grand Hall, nothing could be heard except the drip-drip-dripping off the table from the remnants of Fenrir's feast.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes:** Oops. Oh Hermione. I hope you liked the chapter! Please leave some reviews with questions and comments! I want to know what you think! I always reply! Also, let's see…this week's questions: How do you think Hermione is going to react? Do you feel Loki will be sympathetic to what happened? How will the death of Odin be dealt with? Is anyone going to figure out what Fenrir was talking about when he referenced Draco? What do you think Loki and Thor are going to talk about? Is anyone else as excited as I am by Darcy and Hogun? (He won the poll by the way). Okay. That's all for now. Still send me song recs and quotes too! Also remember to check out my profile for links to the Spotify playlist and my tumblr, twitter, and Facebook group! (ps…if you'd like to make a cover photo for this story, I would be beyond grateful and love you forever!)  
xxDustNight


	10. Part Nine: Awakening

**Author's Note:** Good day my loves! I hope you've all had a wonderful week! I'm quite thrilled to share this chapter with you. Now, while it may be a filler as we prepare for the action to go crazy on Midgard, there are some _very_ pivotal events in this! I am warning you now that the rating is important for this one. Alright, go ahead and enjoy! Thank you to my reviewers, followers, and favorite-rs! You're all so fantastic!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** _In the age old fight of good versus evil, two souls converge in a battle to stop the end of all worlds. With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye? Will they be forced to sacrifice everything they've ever wanted in order to save the nine realms or will love prevail?_

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part Nine:** Awakening  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Love the Way You Lie" cover by Colton Dixon, "Awake and Alive" by Skillet, "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica, and "Howl" by Florence + the Machine

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _Cast enough illusions and you forget what is real._ "  
— Frigga _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Awakening_

Thousands of lanterns floated through the sky, joining the stars in the endless night. From his secluded balcony, Loki watched the tiny flames as they disappeared into nothingness. It was impossible to see the funeral pyre from his location, but he didn't need to see the burning body of Odin to know he was no longer of this world. Already, his ghost was a haunting memory that weighed down, not only Loki, but Thor and the others as well. Glaring skywards, Loki wondered if perhaps he should feel even the tiniest bit of remorse over the loss of his so-called father. The late god _had_ helped raise him after all, but the idea of caring that Odin was gone made Loki sick with fury. Scoffing, Loki glared once more at the dissipating lanterns before turning and entering his bedchamber, the doors slamming shut behind him.

In the two days since Fenrir's attack at the engagement feast, Loki found himself isolated within his bedchamber, and his mind. After admitting her misdeed, Hermione managed to get her emotions in order long enough to repair the fractured wards. However, once she'd finished this task, Hermione retreated to her own room, refusing anyone's entry. Unfairly in his opinion, Loki was returned to his room to await further instructions. Unfortunately, he'd been left alone for much longer than desired. This allowed him plenty of time to attempt communication with Hermione through their telepathic connection. Hermione was blocking him somehow, making it impossible to communicate in any way. Even attempting to view her with his diamond proved useless as her ring was apparently still tucked away in a drawer. It was incredibly maddening to be shut off from everything and everyone, especially Hermione.

With a frustrated sigh, Loki threw himself on top of the canopy bed, remembering Thor's words from earlier in the day. Thor appeared that morning, rousing Loki from his slumber and asking if he planned to attend the funeral. Disgusted with the idea, Loki demanded Thor leave, only to return when the lying wretch was burnt into oblivion. Naturally, Thor was appalled with Loki's lack of consideration for the situation. After Thor left him alone, the reality of his hurtful words echoed inside his skull until he wanted to scream and tear at his hair. Refraining from doing just that, Loki made the guards send for his brother, who returned swiftly. Then, as he stared into those sad, blue eyes, Loki _apologized_ to Thor before asking him to visit him once the ceremony was concluded. Unable to answer, as he was overwhelmed with _emotion_ , Thor simply nodded before grasping Loki behind the neck, reassuringly. Loki narrowed his eyes at the canopy above him, hating how sentimental Thor tended to be at times. It made hating him that much more difficult.

It was not long before there was a knock at his door. Attempting not to roll his eyes, Loki called out for whoever it was to enter while remaining on the bed. The door was pushed inward revealing his brother who looked rather rough around the edges. Loki pushed himself into a sitting position and eyed Thor wearily as the door was closed once more. Both were silent, clearly engrossed in their own thoughts for the time being. The two of them stared heavily at one another until Thor cleared his throat and gestured to the foot of Loki's bed. Considering the unspoken question, Loki nodded in acquiescence before watching carefully as Thor placed himself on the bed.

"It is done then?"

"It is."

Unsure of what else to say in regard to Odin's funeral, Loki decided to veer in a different direction. He folded his hands on top of his lap and crossed his ankles. "How is Jane faring?" Thor seemed surprised by the question, lifting his head to examine Loki's face.

"She is remarkably supportive. She and Darcy have planned a funeral feast for the citizens." Closing his blue eyes, Thor shook his head sadly. "I am expected to make an appearance, of course, but I wanted to come visit with you first. Perhaps, you would like to join us?" When he opened his eyes and observed Loki's startled look, he laughed. I am jesting with you, brother."

Smirking, Loki expressed, "For a moment, I thought you were the mad one."

"Simply trying to lighten to mood."

Loki, nodded solemnly. "What happens now?" Relaxing against the footboard, Thor shook his head, those blond locks of his tumbling about his tired shoulders. It was a question Loki ached to know the answer to. Would he be forced back to the dungeons? Were they going to travel to Midgard in search of Fenrir? When would Thor ultimately take the throne? Was Jane going to remain in Asgard? What of Lady Lewis…, and Hermione. Most importantly, what would happen to Hermione? He needed to know if she was going to be branded as an abettor to Odin's murder. It was her lack of regard to the wards that allowed Fenrir to find entry into the palace, after all.

As his brother stretched out his legs so that they were facing one another, Loki couldn't help but be reminded of all the times they'd sat like this as children. It all seemed so long ago now, a different life entirely. Frigga and Odin were both dead. All they had now was each other, and even on a good day, neither could guarantee the other their allegiance. In essence, their future was hanging in the balance. Unfolding his hands, Loki reached out and pinched Thor's ankle, attempting to get him to answer the one question he dared ask aloud. He received a light kick to the thigh in return, followed by a glare.

"I will have to take the throne."

"When will this happen?" A twinge of jealously radiated through Loki at the very thought of Thor being the new King of Asgard. Granted, it was a long time coming, but it still hurt regardless.

"The Coronation will happen after we defeat Fenrir. I will serve all duties demanded of me, for the time being, as I did while Odin rested in the Odinsleep, but now it will be more for preparation." It was about this time that Thor noticed the bitter look upon Loki's face and decided they may be heading into dangerous waters. "Enough about the throne for now. I suspect you have other queries to ask of me." He gestured for Loki to voice these questions.

"Has she spoken to anyone yet?" When Thor merely shook his head, Loki continued, "You are not planning on persecuting her, are you?" Feeling slightly relieved at Thor's sudden shocked expression, Loki allowed himself to exhale the breath he'd held, fearing the worst for Hermione.

"Why would you even ask such a thing, Loki? Father's death was foretold by prophecy. Did Hermione make a vital error in judgement that resulted in an earlier death than we planned? Yes, but she is remorseful. So much, in fact, that she refuses anyone's entry to her chambers. Jane and Darcy have gone there now to try to rouse her to come out." Thor allowed a silence to overtake the room as his words settled over Loki. Finally, he rubbed a hand roughly over his face. "Have you not tried to contact her with your abilities?"

"Of course, I have, brother. She is blocking me somehow, and I cannot view her with the diamond either. Do you assume I am so horrible to cut her off for what she's done?!" Being reminded of his failure to reach out to Hermione sparked an anger inside of Loki. Realizing this, Thor held up his hands in an attempt to show he meant no harm.

"I was only curious. There is no need for such anger, Loki." When the Jotun continued to glare at him, Thor tried to think of a way to avert a major crisis. "If Jane and Darcy are unsuccessful in their attempt, I will escort you down to Hermione's quarters after the feast, myself. How does that sound?"

Irritated, Loki turned his head away, unsure whether he should bother getting his hopes up. His heart ached to see Hermione—to hold her in his arms—but there was no way to know whether or not Thor would find a way to betray him. Snorting, silently, Loki realized it was he that was the one prone to betrayal. Returning his attention to Thor, Loki nodded once.

"That would be most kind of you."

"Very well. I will make the arrangements." Thor made to move from the bed, but Loki reached out and firmly grabbed his ankle, stopping his actions. "What is it, brother?" Loki promised himself he would ask Thor about Hermione's past so he could better know this mortal the fates deemed his soul mate. However, he truly did not know where to begin. Brushing a hand through his hair, the mischievous god sighed and closed his eyes briefly.

"What do you know of Hermione's past? There are times where such sadness permeates our connection, especially when Draco is mentioned. I noticed it the night Fenrir attacked, and on a number of other occasions as well." Thor appeared astounded with the question, remaining speechless for a moment or two. Patience was not one of the virtues Loki possessed, so he crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow indicating he was waiting.

"I only know what Jane has shared with me. Hermione has experienced much heartache over the years, and I assume that is why her friends are as possessive of her as they appear to be." Leaning forward, Loki pointed at Thor aggressively.

"What has Jane told you? I want to know as much as possible."

"Have you thought to ask Hermione yourself?" Irritated with such an idiotic question, Loki sniffed disdainfully.

"I am planning to discuss it with her, but I do not want to go in completely uninformed. Everyone appears to know much more than I do when it comes to Hermione, and it is disheartening given our circumstance." He narrowed his eyes, and Thor sighed heavily.

"You know, of course, about the Wizarding War, she participated in?"

"Yes, we've discussed that briefly, and I read the book she authored." Glancing to the side, Thor looked for a way to lead into the next bit of information, he was privy to. Jane shared the stories with him in confidence, and he worried that betraying that may hinder more than help the relationship between Loki and Hermione. Realizing his brother's hesitation to share, Loki sighed, indicating his impatience.

"If it eases your mind, I will not openly tell Hermione you've shared such private details from her life." A relieved expression overtook Thor's features, and he visibly relaxed. Loki did not realize betraying Jane's trust was such an egregious experience for the god of thunder. As someone used to lying and scheming his way through life, Loki was slightly put off by this fact. Nevertheless, Thor pursed his lips and nodded once.

"You know that she and Draco were a couple at one point, then?"

"She mentioned this to me fleetingly," Loki muttered, unsure where this was headed. "However, she only told me a vague description of the situation."

"What Jane has explained, is that Hermione and Draco were very much in love. There were even rumors of marriage. However, it was found that he was previously betrothed to another woman. The document was magically binding, so the two separated. Hermione spent years trying to eliminate the laws that dictated the Wizarding world. When it was all said and done, however, Draco decided to stay with his wife. Jane believes it was because they had a child together. Perhaps, if he never fathered a child, things would have been different—he might have gone back to Hermione." Loki remained quiet, sifting through the tale.

"Do you believe she still loves him?" The question was whispered, as if Loki feared the answer. If Hermione harbored emotions for another, Loki was unsure whether he felt comfortable pursuing her affections. He was always one to take what he wanted, but with Hermione, it was different. With her, he wanted what Thor and Jane had—a slow-burning kind of love that overwhelmed the senses and made each day worth waking up for. It was ridiculous and uncharacteristic of him, but he wanted it all the same. Never having had anything of his own, was it so horrible to want Hermione for himself? Was it selfish of him to wish she no longer loved this Draco character?

"I am unsure, brother." Breathing deeply, Loki accepted Thor's answer. The only way to know for certain would be to ask Hermione himself, and even then, there was no true way of knowing. Deciding he shouldn't keep Thor any longer, Loki stood from the bed and walked around, stretching his legs and trying to appear unaffected by the prospect of competing with a mortal for Hermione's love.

"Is that all? There is nothing else I should know about her past before asking her to open up to me?" It was pure luck that Loki turned to face Thor after asking that question, or he might have missed the dark look that briefly flashed through those blue eyes. Clenching his fists, Loki stalked forward. "What is it? What do you know? Are you keeping something important from me?" Being lied to was one of his least favorite games, not counting the deception he was prone to conceiving. Thor ran a hand through his blond locks before standing to face Loki.

"There was the baby."

Smirking, Loki let out a small bark of uncomfortable laughter. "She has a child?"

"No," Thor mumbled, clearing his throat. An apprehensive feeling overcame Loki, almost as if he was afraid to hear what was said next. "She had a miscarriage. It was years ago, but Jane suspects it was the beginning of her spiral into depression." Being prone to the disease himself, Loki knew what it was like to feel so low, such despair that you no longer wished to live.

"She should not be left alone."

"Darcy and Jane have gone to see to her. I've already explained this to you. After the feast, I will return and allow you to see her as well, if that is what she wants." Anger flared to life within Loki, and he lashed out, stepping forward until he was nose-to-nose with the thunderous god.

"Hermione believes she's committed a heinous crime and locked herself away in her chambers. Do you not see the problem with such a situation? She's closed off her mind from me and refused to participate in everyday activities—this could be a disaster waiting to happen, and you are doing _nothing_ to rectify it! She probably fears the worst, believing that you hate her for what happened to Odin." Seething, Loki used all his strength and shoved Thor backwards, who tripped, stumbling into the dresser and causing trinkets to scatter and fall to the floor. Loki decided he cared not that Thor was grieving; he followed after him and grasped the front of his armor. "Do not fall back into your old ways, brother! Do not forget the compassion Jane opened within your heart! Have you even bothered to speak with Hermione about Odin's death?" Eyes shimmering with rage, Loki's lips peeled back to bear his teeth when Thor shook his head. Letting go of the armor he held so tightly within his fist, Loki backed away from Thor, his face distorted with anger. "I am _disgusted_ with you, brother. _You_ are supposed to be the benevolent one, yet here you are torturing Hermione's fragile soul." Done with his tirade, Loki exhaled heavily and turned away from Thor, who was leaning haphazardly against the dresser where he'd been thrown.

Fists still clenched tightly, Loki's first instinct was to swing when Thor laid a hand upon his shoulder a few tense minutes later. Prepared for such an attack, Thor caught the appendage easily, holding it within his own. He did not let go until Loki showed no further signs of fighting him. Putting some space between them, Thor rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck. "I have been foolish, brother. I will go and check on Hermione before the feast."

Loki stared heatedly at Thor, his heaving chest slowly calming as his breathing returned to normal and the anger raging inside of him subsided. Not risking saying something he may regret later, he opted for nodding in understanding as he took in the remorseful state of Thor. Believing their conversation, to be over for the time being, Loki let down his guard, his eyes softening. Opening his mouth to express the oaf best be on his way, so he wasn't late, a strangled sort of 'oomf' burst out of him as Thor reached forward and pulled him smack against his hard chest. He wriggled, trying to get free, but Thor only held him tighter.

"Thor, what the ever living hell?!" The bone-crushing hug his brother was attempting to force upon him was unrelenting. "Let me go this minute!"

"Absolutely not, brother. Accept the embrace for what it is, a token of my forgiveness." That certainly halted all of Loki's movement.

"Forgiveness?" The question was slightly muffled due to his face being so squished against Thor's shoulder. "You really have gone mad."

"Perhaps." Relaxing his hold, Thor sighed, his breath ruffling the hair on Loki's head. "Now, would you please allow me this one embrace?" Instead of answering, the shocked Jotun relaxed his arms and slowly brought them around to return the favor. Once he held his brother, he found his eyes closing more out of comfort than to hide the wetness there. When was the last time anyone willingly embraced him? He could not recall. He hid behind his illusions and tricks so often and for long that real affection was nearly a foreign concept. Loki could feel walls crumbling the longer they stood there; arms wrapped around one another as brothers rather than enemies. Could Thor truly forgive him his transgressions? Was there hope for him yet? Not wanting the peace to end, but starting to feel uncomfortable, Loki slowly released his hold and pushed back, sighing in relief when Thor allowed him to do so.

"You have truly changed, Thor. I can almost stand to be in your presence these days." The smirk on Loki's pointed face threatened to become a true smile, so he glanced away, shoving a hand through his dark hair. Thor reached out and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him fondly, his eyes kind.

"No, brother. You are the one who is changing. I believe Hermione has been a virtuous influence on you." He released his hold and made for the door, but turned back. "I must ask something of you; that is, if you wish to go to Hermione's chambers later."

Unsurprised at the catch, Loki rolled his eyes, hoping the peace between them would not be broken, _yet_. "And what would that be?" He crossed his arms and stood staring at the unsure look upon Thor's tanned face.

"If I do this for you, you must promise not to try to steal the throne from me." When Loki opened his mouth to protest, Thor held up his hand, a hard look in his eye that indicated he was not done speaking. "If you promise not to fight my rule of Asgard, after we defeat Fenrir I will help lead a war against Thrym and the other Frost Giants on Jotunheim who have wronged you. I will help you secure your rightful place as ruler in that realm. Do we have an agreement?"

Shock was the only emotion Loki could currently feel. He blinked foolishly across the room at the God of Thunder, attempting to untangle the mess that was his thoughts. Thor was going to help him secure the throne of Jotunheim? It was unbelievable, and yet; he looked completely serious. There was no trace of a smile, smirk, or even a twinkle in those insanely blue eyes. Schemes began forming in the back of Loki's mind the longer he thought about it, so he shook himself out of his daze and stepped forward to thrust out his hand. It would be unwise to question Thor about the details at the moment. Such an agreement, especially with him of all people, was a precarious mistake to make. Part of him wanted to deceive Thor like always, but the other half; the newly reawakened part of him wanted to stop with his illusions and tricks. He smiled sincerely when Thor shook his hand, sealing the deal. "It is settled then. I will return later to retrieve you."

Loki watched in silence as Thor exited the room before closing the door and moving to his bed. His sat down heavily, dropping his face into his cold hands. Thor was right; he truly was changing, but then again, sharing a soul with someone so kind as Hermione would do that. He only hoped that being bound to him wasn't hurting her in any way, particularly now that he was more attuned to her past. There would be no more walking lightly with her. When Loki saw Hermione later that evening, he would be certain to make her aware of his feelings and have her open up with him, of that he was sure.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The second knock upon Hermione's closed bedchamber door was much louder than the first, and Loki couldn't help wincing at the troubled expression Thor had on his face. Apparently, after leaving him earlier, Thor did, in fact, seek out Hermione to apologize for being so distant since Odin's death. Loki listened intently while they walked from his room as Thor explained how she accepted his apology but still declined coming to the feast, all while never leaving her bed. It scared Loki more than he would care to admit that she was refusing to answer the door even though she'd told Thor it was alright for Loki to visit if he wanted to. Taking a deep breath, Loki sent out his limited magic to check that she was still on the other side of the blasted partition. He could sense her magical signature, but it was faint. A swell of relief radiated within him when, at last, there was a slight sound of movement from within the chamber followed by a quiet, "Come in." Thor and Loki shared a nervous glance before the former stepped forward and pushed to open the heavy door.

It took a second for Loki's eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room as he followed Thor through the open door. The room seemed stale and claustrophobic with the balcony doors pulled shut and no candles lit. Stopping a few feet from the bed; the two brothers stood side by side taking in Hermione's form where she lay across the bed. Thor cleared his throat and spoke softly, "I've brought Loki to see you, Hermione. Do you still wish for him to stay?" Slowly, Hermione readjusted herself under the fur blanket she'd tucked up around her body. Loki's heart beat faster taking in her lethargic movements. She sighed once before opening those russet eyes of hers that Loki loved so much. The hauntingly hollow stare she gave him, accentuated with the dark circles underneath those eyes, chilled Loki to the bone. Her pink tongue darted out to wet her dry, cracked lips, and she nodded once.

"He can stay."

Beginning to back away, Thor smiled sadly. "Would you like me to come back later to return him to his chambers?" Loki eyed her still form, hoping she would allow him to stay longer than what Thor was insinuating. She shouldn't be left alone in this state, that much was certain.

"It's okay. I can take him back when we're done talking." Easing the breath he'd been holding out through his nose, Loki tried not to appear as relieved as he felt by hearing those words.

"Very well. I will see you two tomorrow. Goodnight." With that said, Thor nodded and made his exit, pulling the door shut behind him. Once he'd gone, Hermione closed her eyes once more and tucked the blanket back up around her bare shoulders.

Instead of jumping right into his questions, Loki wandered over to the balcony doors and gently pushed them open. Ever since being released from the dungeons, he couldn't stand to be closed in. Breathing deeply, he allowed the cool air from outside to fill his lungs, releasing some of the tension that'd coiled inside his chest over the past few hours. Once he was calm, Loki walked into the room and stood a few paces from the bed where Hermione lay. Staring down at her brought back a fragment of that tension, but it was nothing compared to how he felt when separated from her.

Deciding he could no longer stand the heavily silence, he closed his eyes and asked, "Why are you blocking me out?" Hearing rustling, Loki peeled open his eyes and watched as she sat up, the fur blanket falling to pool at her hips and revealing the simple navy camisole she wore. His eyes shot to the tops of her breasts where the ring dangled elegantly on its chain. Tilting his head, he questioned her. "If you are wearing the ring, then why am I unable to communicate with you? I thought you still had it locked away."

Hermione smiled faintly, tucking a stray curl behind an ear. "I honestly didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to be left alone for a while." She glanced away then, biting at her chapped lip. It took everything in his power not to rush forward and comfort her. She shrugged just as Loki was about to ask his questions again. "I knew you would try communicating with me, so I used _Legilimency_ to block your mind from my own. It's a very advanced skill, one I've always struggled with, but it appears that with the Rime Diamond and my power increase, I'm able to use it now." She stared up at him, those chocolate eyes sad, and his cold heart broke.

"Why would you want to block me out? I, of all the people here, know what it's like to be on the negative end of situations like this." He tried to appear reassuring, but the smile came out all wrong—more of a grimace really. He let the attempt slide from his features, watching as Hermione shuffled to the edge of the bed, the entire time keeping that fur blanket covering her hips. Loki began to wonder if she even had anything on besides the camisole. His mouth went dry at the very thought, but now was not the time for such inappropriate musings. In an instant, a barrage of emotions pounded into him as Hermione reopened their mental link. It was enough to send him stumbling back a few steps, his eyes going wide. Once he found his footing once more, he chanced a glance at Hermione—she was peering up at him through her eyelashes, a remorseful look upon her usually cheerful face.

Releasing the death grip she had on the fur, she held out her hands, palm side up. "You see now why I blocked your mind from my own? I didn't want you to feel my anguish…my regret. It's overwhelming, even for me. I was afraid it would scare you away."

Dropping to his knees, Loki dragged himself across the floor with his knees until he was eye to eye with Hermione. His green eyes roved over her face as a cool wind blew in from outside, making her curls sway slowly. The starlight made her chocolate eyes glitter, and tentatively he reached out to cup her soft cheek. "I do not mind sharing the burden of your sorrow, Lady Granger. The fates know I have experienced my own share of it over the centuries."

Leaning into the cool touch of his hand, she closed her eyes. "That is not a good thing, Loki. I don't want you to hurt more than you already do." Her eyes opened sluggishly, and found his emerald ones. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you."

Worrying her bottom lip in her teeth, Hermione tried not to cry at the intensity of that promise. Her eyes felt wet, and her heart ached. It was growing more difficult to deny her love for the god kneeling before her. They were both too broken and fragile for such admissions as of yet. There would be time for that later—much later. "Can you call me by my name? Lady Granger is much too formal." She watched as his lips curled upwards into a true smile. Clearly, he'd been worried she was going to ask something much more difficult of him.

The hand cupping her cheek dropped down to meet up with her wrist as did his other one. Wrapping his long fingers around the soft flesh of both appendages, Loki nodded. "I can call you by your given name if that is what you wish."

"It is."

"Very well…Hermione." She shivered as the four syllables fell from his mouth, eliciting a trill of pleasure, deep down, in her core. She would be unable to deny him anything if he continued speaking with such a husk in his voice. Staring down at him with heavily lidded eyes, she sighed contentedly before extracting a hand from his and brushing his dark hair away from his pale face.

"I fear you've been quite worried about me, if our currently muddled connection is anything to go by." Nodding once, Loki pushed her legs apart, keeping the blanket in place, and situating himself between her knees. Taking a cue from what happened with Thor earlier, Loki moved so that his head was pressed against her chest and his arms were wrapped around her back in a tender embrace. Her hands fluttered hesitantly for a second before coming around to rest on the soft fabric of his shirt. They both breathed deeply, the connection sharing the content sensation they both felt at being wrapped in one another's arms.As her head came down to rest on top of his own, Loki realized that he was irrevocably in love with Hermione. He wanted to tell her, show her, just how he felt, but he knew now was the wrong time. Odin was dead and Fenrir was on his way to Midgard possibly to murder the man she previously loved. Now would be the worst time to share such sentiments. Instead, he tried to keep the mood light and comfortable.

"I feel much better now that you are open with me again." Her cheek rustled against his hair as she nodded. It made him smile, but the smile fell as she released her grip on him and retreated to her own space. She slid backwards until she was against her pillows once more. Afraid he was going to be sent away; Loki swallowed roughly before returning to his feet. It was unnerving to feel so emotionally open after being closed off from everyone for so many years. The binding of their souls was leaking characteristics from one into the other. In the past, Loki used his illusions to hide his actual emotions. More often than not, he found himself wondering exactly what was true and what was made up. With Hermione, there was no mistaking what was real—every glance, every touch, every kiss and thought and feeling, was real. It was overwhelming, but in a way Loki could get used to.

With a start, Loki realized Hermione was holding out her hand and quirking an eyebrow at him. Tentatively, he took the hand, but was confused when Hermione tried to tug him down onto the bed. He faltered causing her face to fall ever so slightly. "What is it?" She looked upset, which made Loki's heart skip a beat.

"I am unsure it is proper of me to lie with you in your current state." He indicated her lack of clothing with a sweep of his free hand. Hermione's eyes grew wide and then she dropped his hand as she tumbled to the side, overcome in a fit of giggles. The happiness that bubbled across the connection was contagious, and Loki found himself chuckling despite himself. He watched as she twisted back and forth, the fur blanket getting tangled in her lower legs. "I'm glad to see you find my propriety amusing, Hermione." Stifling her laughter with a hand, Hermione's eyes glittered in the starlight from the open balcony door as she stilled her movements.

"Propriety? Don't you think we're a bit past all that at this point, hmm?" One of those eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she offered her hand once more. Deciding she had a point, Loki placed his hand in hers and was unsurprised when she tugged him onto the bed a bit roughly. He landed ungracefully next to her eliciting another round of giggles. Once that subsided, Hermione snuggled into her lush pillows, tugging the fur blanket back up her body after untangling her legs. She stared up at Loki, her eyes sad and kind before playing with the soft fur. "Won't you lie down with me?" Unsure of himself, Loki eased himself downwards until he too was reclining against the pillows. They lay side by side for a few minutes, the rustle of the wind the only sound besides their breathing. When there was a soft tap on his shoulder, Loki turned his head to stare down into the Hermione's wide eyes. "Can I—would it be alright if I put my head on your shoulder?"

Instead of answering aloud, Loki scooted closer and slid his arm around, pulling her against his cold body. Immediately he felt himself warming where they touched. Watching her eyes flutter closed as she settled on his bony shoulder, he felt himself relaxing for the first time in days. He remembered the women he'd been with in the past. Never was there a time where he felt comfortable enough to relax in another's arms such as this. After finishing their sexual acts, Loki would send them on their way, or he would leave them to their own devices. It was a comfort and a privilege to finally have someone he could hold in his arms and take care of on more than just a physical level. Already he could tell his touch was relaxing Hermione, bringing her closer to normal than she'd felt since Odin was murdered. It was a shame, really, that he was about to puncture their quiet relaxation, so he could have answers to the questions that still plagued him.

Using the hand which wasn't tucked around Hermione's small frame, Loki trailed his fingers over the soft skin of her arm. "I'm afraid I have a few questions for you." She murmured something that sounded like, 'go ahead,' giving him permission to continue. "I wanted to know why you shut all of us out…does this have to do with your past?" She sighed, her fringe flickering before she turned her face to stare up into his own.

"They told you, didn't they? About my depression, I mean." A surge of regret and melancholy made Loki's blood run cold. He held Hermione closer not wanting her to feel alone as she turned her face away once more.

"I discussed it with Thor. I needed to know if you were okay." She fidgeted, but he held tight. "I knew there had to be a deeper reason for you to shut yourself off so entirely from not only your friends, but myself as well. I do not regret asking my brother to share what he knew, particularly as it brought me here this evening. Please, do not be angry with either of us, specifically Thor. He was unwilling to share—I forced him to."

"I'm not mad…I'm more embarrassed."

"Depression is nothing to feel ashamed about." He tipped her head back so she would be forced to stare into his eyes. "It happens to the best of us." He smirked, watching as her eyes registered understanding and filled with unshed tears. Using his thumb to catch a few tears, he splayed his other hand out on her back and comforted her as she cried.

"I didn't mean to forget about the anti- _apparition_ wards. I was just so—so _angry_ at you over the whole Rime Diamond myth, and the fact you kept me in the dark for so long, that it totally slipped my mind. I altered the wards, so I could _apparate_ right to your door without you knowing. It was effective, but it allowed Fenrir to slip in undetected." She hiccupped from crying, and sniffled. "I don't think Thor will ever forgive me…I know he says that he does, but I allowed his father to die." Her eyes widened, and she stared openmouthed in shock. "Oh Merlin! I never even thought…he was _your_ father also." She made to squirm out of Loki's arms, but he held fast.

"Hermione! Hermione, stop. Please, relax…I am not cross with you." She stopped struggling to escape his hold, but the tears were relentless.

"How can you say that? He was your father! He raised you!" Sighing heavily, Loki pulled her body back against his own, the blanket separating them.

"Odin may have raised me as my father, but my love and respect for him were destroyed a long time ago. He lied to me, used me as he saw fit, and then threw me away to rot in the dungeons." Closing his own eyes, Loki allowed his heart to open up to Hermione, so she could feel the hurt, betrayal, and anger he experienced when Odin was mentioned. He relished the gasp of shock at what he shared with her, glad that someone finally knew the hell he went through when it came to dealing with this family. "He pitted Thor and I against each other repeatedly until there was no brotherly love left. Even now, we cannot trust one another. It's difficult for us to be in the same room for longer than a few minutes without a fight breaking out."

As they continued to lie together, Hermione's tears subsided and her breathing returned to normal. He could tell she was getting tired, but there was still so much left unsaid—so many questions left unanswered. Tucking her head under his chin, Loki tried to calm his inner turmoil so Hermione wouldn't worry he was angry, or worse, wanting to leave her. Ideally, Loki wouldn't mind staying with Hermione permanently. He understood that returning to his room was expected, but Jane and Thor shared quarters. Would it be so strange if he and Hermione did the same? It was because of who he was—a villainous monster was not meant to be a suitable companion for a woman such as Hermione. There were many crossroads for them to deal with in the future, but for tonight, Loki was content with holding his woman in his arms.

"I apologize for freaking out, Loki. I sometimes allow my emotions to take over." He chuckled darkly, brushing the hair off her damp face with a sweep of his hand.

"It is quite alright, Hermione. I am prone to bouts of emotional instability myself." In fact, he was known for it. Readjusting them, Loki sighed in relaxation as he sank deeper into the pillows. "Now, would you be open to indulging me a few answers to questions I've had for a while? I fear you know much more about me than I do about you."

"I suppose that would be nice. We haven't had the opportunity to share much with one another." She had a point—when they were together, it was either to share important information, missions, or they were around the others. This was the first time in a long time where they'd had an opportunity to relax and indulge in one another's company. "What exactly do you want to know about? My childhood? Hogwarts or my job at the Ministry of Magic?" Loki's hand tensed on the small of her back. Yes, he wanted to know everything about those subjects, but what he wanted to know was going to make her feel sad, make her uncomfortable. He hated to do that to her, but how else would he know if she was free to love him exclusively.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me about your relationship with Draco. How did you two fall in love? Why didn't he come back to you after you got rid of those laws?" He closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotions that awoke inside Hermione. He could feel how tense her body became beside his own, and it made him feel guilty knowing he'd opened old wounds. "I know this is a difficult subject for you, and I apologize, but I feel I need to know what I'm getting into."

"No," she sighed. "You're right. You deserve to know the darkness from my past just as much as I deserve to know the darkness from yours." Loki waited patiently for Hermione to pull her thoughts together. They had all night; there was no reason to rush her into this conversation. Finally, after a suitable amount of quiet, Hermione took a deep breath and began her tale. "After the War, my friend, Ron, and I realized we were in love. We dated for quite a while—moving in with each other and even discussing a future together. One night, I was at work a work function, and there was a situation that made me realize it had been some time since my monthly visitor, so I bought a pregnancy test within the next couple days. I assume you know what those are?" When Loki merely nodded, she continued. "We were taken by surprise to find out it was positive. We began discussing marriage more often, and I began taking better care of myself. Then, a few weeks later, I was at work preparing for a trial and I began to feel a lot of cramping and pain, so I went to the lavatory." Loki watched as a tear leaked from her eyes, but this time he let it slide down her rosy cheek. Quietly, she whispered the next part of the story. "As it turns out, I lost the baby. I spent the next hour crying in the stall until a friend of mine, Draco, came and found me. He'd been looking for me since he was my partner for the trial."

"What happened with you and Ron?"

"We tried to make things work, but we were both so distraught after losing the baby we could barely function. He moved out of our flat and back into his family's home. I lost myself in my work, and began hanging out more and more with Draco. Eventually, Draco and I realized we were turning into much more than friends. Ron started dating one of our mutual friends. I moved in with Draco and Ron took back the flat. For the first time in quite a while, we were all happy again. Well, until Draco's mother found the betrothal contract." She had to stop and wipe the tears from her face at this point. She fidgeted until she could look up into Loki's concerned eyes. He seemed very calm and that allowed her to relax, the tears becoming less and less persistent. "You know the rest…I told you the other night."

"I don't understand why Draco didn't come back to you after you eliminated all the laws that bound him and this other woman together."

"They had a baby together. By the time the laws were gone, Scorpius was a new type of binding Draco had—one I could not compete with." A strangled sob escaped her mouth, causing her to cover her lips with her free hand. "I had to let him go. It was the only way I could live with myself. It was a very rough period in my life. I ended up in the hospital for depression and exhaustion. There were times I would just disappear for days and weeks at a time. Sometimes I would visit my parents in Australia and other times I would hole up in random places, just so I could be alone. Going back to school at Oxford was what helped me find purpose again." She trailed off unsure of what exactly to say next. She trembled from trying not to sob hysterically all over Loki's chest and from the pent-up emotions, she held.

Deciding he'd better steer the conversation in another direction from Draco and the future that was ripped away from her, Loki found he was curious to know more about her educational pursuits that led to them being bound together. "What made you decide to go back to school?" He watched as a small smile graced her lips.

"It's funny you should ask that. When I heard about what happened in New Mexico, it got me thinking. I started wondering if there were other worlds out there. Then, when you came to New York, bringing all those aliens, I knew it was true. By the time Thor and Jane saved the world from destruction during the Convergence, I already had my plans in motion. I applied for the astrophysics program, so I could begin my study on how to combine magic and astrophysics to enhance magical abilities."

Blinking, Loki stared down at the bushy haired woman in his arms. Didn't she realize their diamonds could do exactly what she'd been searching for all this time? It was written in the myth. How could this have escaped her notice? When he opened his mouth to explain, Hermione reached up and placed a finger on his lips.

"Enough questions for tonight." Then, she removed the finger and pushed into a sitting position, so she was now the one looking down. "I _should_ escort you back to your room, but would it be against your etiquette to stay with me tonight?" Glancing away, she closed her eyes languidly before whispering, "I don't want to be alone when the nightmares come." Well, how could he deny her wish to stay now? Of course, Loki didn't want her to be alone and terrified in the middle of the night. Sitting up himself, he reached out and lightly tailed his fingers down her cheek.

"I will stay with you tonight, tomorrow night, and for as long as you need." Feeling her relief, Loki leaned forward and kissed her cheek, smirking when a pink tinge could be seen spreading across its surface. "Get comfortable while I remove my boots." She gave him a smile before lowering herself back down upon the pillows and drawing the blankets around her. Loki made quick work of his boots and socks, but his pants would have to remain on as he wore no undergarments. Deciding this was probably for the best, he reclined and then turned onto his left side, sliding his arm across Hermione's midsection. She sighed contentedly and rolled her head onto his chest. Feeling bold, he leaned down and captured her lips in a quick kiss. He wanted to linger longer, but the feel of her plump lips was far too decadent to resist so he retreated, smiling at the small sound of displeasure Hermione made at the separation. "Go to sleep. I will be here when you wake."

With one last look into his emerald eyes, Hermione snuggled close, her hand tangling in the loose fabric of his shirt. Loki waited until her breathing became slow and even, indicating she'd drifted off to sleep. Only then did he fully allow himself to relax, his own eyes closing and sleep beginning to overtake him as well. As his mind and body started to slide away from reality, Loki decided that perhaps it was time to stop being the villain and trying to be better. He was unsure that being a hero would ever be in his cards, but if he had Hermione by his side, there was a chance, he could become a decent god, someone she could be proud to call hers. His last conscious thought was that it would be heaven if they could fall asleep like this, in each other's arms, every night for the rest of eternity.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At first, Loki had no idea where he was or why he was suddenly no longer sleeping. He'd been dreaming of Jotunheim and what it might look like in the future with him sitting upon the frozen throne. It was a good dream, something he could wrap his mind around once Fenrir was dead and gone, and Thor helped him procure Jotunheim for his own. Realizing he was still wrapped around Hermione, he struggled to find the reason to his sudden wakefulness. It wasn't until he heard the whimpering, right in his ear, that he realized Hermione must be having a nightmare. His expression softened as he began to run his fingers through her tangled curls, scratching her scalp with his fingernails as he did so. It appeared to work, the whimpering subsiding until she was breathing evening once again. Just as Loki closed his eyes, prepared to fall back asleep, the screaming started. Abandoning his attempt at sleep, Loki's eyes shot open, and he flung himself upright.

Hermione was screaming, her eyes shut tightly and her arms and legs thrashing wildly about the bed. Reaching out with his mind, he attempted to implant some sort of restful feeling in hers, but it didn't work. There was just too much darkness and fear rampaging for his comfort to be of any help. As she continued to thrash about, Loki tried to whisper calming words. He told her it was alright, that she was safe, and he was there, but these had no effect either. The screaming seemed to stop when her throat became raw, yet the thrashing did not cease. Afraid that the guards would hear the commotion and come for him, Loki decided to do the only thing he could think of. Throwing caution to the wind, he grabbed both of her wrists tightly within his hands and flung a leg over her waist. Then, Loki used his weight to his advantage, securing her waist under his hips and leaning forward to hold her arms above her head. The thrashing stopped when she was no longer able to move freely, and Loki tried to calm his frantically beating heart as he watched the terror drain from her face.

"It's alright, Hermione—I am here. I've got you now. No one is hurting you. You can stop fighting now." Continuing to whisper these words of comfort, Loki observed her face in the starlight. Her skin was pale and smooth, even with the flush from her exertions. "You can wake up now. I won't let anything happen to you." His own breathing under control, Loki sighed in relief as he felt the last of the tension leave Hermione's body. She went limp underneath him causing Loki to have to brace his knees in the bed, so he didn't put too much pressure on her abdomen. When he thought she finally fell back into a sleep, Hermione's eyes shot open in the semi-darkness latching onto his with so much intensity Loki felt the breath leave his chest in a rush. Afraid she assumed him to have ill-intentions; he released his hold on her wrists and used his right hand to sweep the hair out of her face. "Are you alright, Hermione," he whispered. "You were having a nightmare."

Instead of answering, Hermione let her eyes wander over Loki, taking in his frazzled form. He was straddling her waist and leaning forward so that his wavy, black hair framed his pale face. Bringing her arms down from where they rested above her head, Hermione let her fingers brush up his forearms until they laced together behind his neck. The remnants of the nightmare made her mind feel foggy, but that was nothing compared to the lust that was beginning to take hold of her. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Hermione slid her palms back down Loki's body until they were grasping firmly at his hips. Keeping her eyes trained on his burning emerald ones, Hermione ground her hips upwards, connecting them at their most intimate junction. She watched as Loki bit back a moan, his eyes falling shut for a brief second before opening once more. Her breath hitched at the feel of his hardness, relishing in the pool of warmth that flooded her knickers. Sucking in her bottom lip, she nibbled the plump flesh waiting for a reaction from the beautiful god above.

Loki used his thumb to brush over the lip she was worrying, effectively smoothing out the indentation she'd created. His hand traveled down then, those long fingers ghosting over the skin of her neck until it reached the swell of her breasts above where her camisole rested. His eyes followed the movement, but her stare remained firmly on his face, taking in his reactions. She wanted to see him come undone…no; she _needed_ to see him come undone.

"Are you certain this is what you want?" The shakily whispered question took her by surprise, but still unable to speak aloud; she merely tilted her head in confusion. Those tantalizing fingers of his traced along the top of her camisole making her breath come out in tiny pants. "I'm asking, because once I begin, there will be no turning back. I will not be able to control myself with you. This is your one warning—if we continue, you are mine, now and always."

Hermione felt dizzy with desire, the blood singing in her veins. Instead of responding, she pushed upwards so he was forced to retreat. Her hands went to his waist where they slid underneath the soft cotton of his shirt. She felt him inhale sharply at the caress of her hands on his skin, his back tensing. Undeterred, Hermione slipped the garment up and off of Loki, his arms rising to aid the removal. She flung the shirt aside, bringing her hands down to smooth over his shoulders, tracing the patterns of rigged muscles on his chest until she was gripping his waist once more. Once she had him in a firm grip, she used her work training to hook a leg around his hip and flip them so that she was now the one on top—the one in command. Instinctively, she knew Loki was going to end up with the control eventually, but she wanted to be the one to initiate their first time together in person. Loki was dominant, there was no denying that. She would play her part as submissive, but for now he would cave to her wanting.

She watched as a sinfully sensual smirk appeared on Loki's face, his eyes darkening in the light from the stars. It appeared the God of Mischief and Lies was pleased by the turned tables. His hands came up and cupped her breasts overtop her camisole, making Hermione whimper, her head falling back. Oh how she wanted to feel his hands without the barrier of fabric. It was a relief when those hands of his finally removed the blasted article of clothing. Staring down at him, she ground her hips into his once more, her eyebrow quirked as if saying, 'Well, what are you waiting for?' Licking his lips, Loki tried once again to talk some sense into her.

"This is your last warning, Hermione. I need to know your answer." His hungry eyes searched her own, but still she was afraid to speak—to ruin this intimate moment. She placed a hand on either side of his face and lowered herself so that they were eye to eye. At the same time, she moved her hips in a slow circle against Loki's, savoring the way his breath rasped out to mingle with her own. Reaching down between their bodies, Hermione took Loki's hand in hers and placed it on her knickers, helping him ease it up over her bum, and then further down until she was forced to wriggle her legs, kicking it off the side of the bed. The only thing separating them now were Loki's trousers, but they would be gone soon enough. Deciding she'd tormented him satisfactorily, Hermione brought her lips down so her breath tickled Loki's ear.

"I'm yours."

Loki needed no further invitation; her words were answer enough. In the next instant, those wicked hands of his left their place on the bed to slide up the back of her naked legs as his mouth sought out hers. Their lips came together in a flurry of passionate nips and licks that sent Hermione reeling. She wanted to feel that tongue of his everywhere—in her mouth, on her breasts, and between her heated legs. Her hardened nipples dragged against his chest sending electric tingles through both of their bodies. As their lips continued their ministrations, Loki's fingers dug into the soft flesh of her thighs making them tremble with want and need. Untangling her hands from his hair where they somehow ended up, she writhed until she could reach the top of his trousers, undoing the button and tie.

Without hesitation, Hermione slid her hand inside to stroke his cock. It was firm and already weeping at the tip. Loki threw his head back with a hiss, their lips separating as he thrust upwards into the warmth of her hand. Hermione continued her attentions for a moment or two, watching as Loki gripped the sheets, his head thrashing back and forth with pleasure. Unable to help herself, Hermione dipped her head down to lick a wet trail along his neck until she could nibble at an earlobe. A growl emanated deep within Loki's chest as he released the sheets to reach up and adjust Hermione so she was straddling him once more. This time, however, his trousers had been kicked off so their bodies were flesh to flesh, eliciting a shudder from the both of them.

The feel of his hardness resting at her entrance was enough to bring her near oblivion, but she wasn't ready for that just yet. She wanted to taste and experience more of him, and she could tell he felt the same. Breathing heatedly, Loki cupped a firm breast within his hand and massaged gently, and then a bit more roughly before pinching the nipple. Hermione shuddered and jerked in pleasure against his hips, her hands coming out to splay across his heaving chest for support. Leaning upward, Loki used his tongue to lap languidly at the nipple he was pinching, causing Hermione to arch her back, attempting to get more into his mouth. Finished pleasuring one breast, Loki moved onto the other as Hermione continued her writhing against his hips. She knew she would be unable to hold back for much longer, wanting to feel all of him, but for the moment, she enjoyed his caresses.

With one last nip to the underside of her breast, Loki released her wet flesh and reached up to thread his hand through her curls before tugging her down to capture her lips once more. Sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, he used his free hand to squeeze her behind and guide her towards his aching cock. Loki was used to much rougher sex than this, but he did not want to startle her this first time. There would be time for that conversation later, tonight was just about the two of them becoming one with each other in the most intimate way possible. Running his tongue over her lips, he smacked Hermione's ass hard enough to elicit a gasp, allowing him to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Smirking against her lips, Loki used his tongue to fuck her mouth the same way he wanted to fuck her right now: hard and fast. At the same time, the hand which previously was used to assert his dominance, slipped around the front of Hermione to rub slow sensual circles against her clitoris.

The mewling sounds that flooded his mouth from Hermione were enough to send him reeling, but he continued teasing her swollen nub until he felt her body begin to stiffen and quake. As she dissolved into pleasure, Loki released her mouth only to latch onto one of her nipples, biting gently. Hermione cried out, her head thrown backward so that her curls cascaded down her back. Loki thought she looked spectacularly beautiful in the starlight as she gripped his forearms so as not to topple over. When her orgasm relented, she lifted her head to gaze wantonly down at him, and he knew what was to come, so to speak. Never taking her eyes from his, she pushed herself upwards at the same time taking hold of his cock. Then, sinfully she sank down onto his cock until their hips were pressed together.

Loki hissed at the feel of her slick heat engulfing him, his hands reaching out to clench possessively at her waist. They were both breathing raggedly, staring at one another, and then; she began to move. At first, it was just slow circles as she adjusted to the size and shape of him, but before too long, Hermione picked up the pace, her walls clenching around his arousal. As she moved, Loki didn't know where to look—she was so beautiful. From the bouncing of her breasts, to the pink flush spreading over her pale skin, Loki was hypnotized. Never in his overly long life, had he witnessed someone as enchanting, as captivatingly sensual as Hermione. He ground his hips up to meet her own as she continued to ride him for all she was worth. The closer she came to orgasm, the more frantic her movements became. Close himself, Loki changed their momentum, using his hands to tilt her so that he could grind up against her clitoris.

The change worked, because in the next instant Hermione clutched at her own breasts, massaging as she screamed, her legs and walls clenching at his hips and cock. Loki watched in awe as she lost herself in the pleasure. Allowing himself a few more thrusts, Loki let himself go, pulsing inside of Hermione as she came down from the high he was now reaching. When he finished, Hermione toppled down, landing on his chest playfully before pressing their foreheads together. Their hips were still connected, but already Loki could feel the slickness seeping out to coat their sweat-dampened skin.

Hermione's eyes opened slowly, her breathing slightly erratic. It was as if they were both too afraid to speak, too afraid to shatter the perfect moment they were experiencing. There would have to be a discussion about what came next, but that could wait until morning. For now, Loki wanted to enjoy this bit of contentment he and Hermione found together. Capturing her lips for a slow kiss, Loki rolled them so that they were laying side by side. When he released her lips, Loki smoothed the curls out of her face and wound his arm around her body, pulling her close. Her chocolate eyes were wide, but there was no fear or worry in them. He cupped her cheek before placing another tender kiss to her lips.

"Now sleep, Hermione. I'm not going anywhere. You are _mine_ , and I _always_ protect what is mine."

She nodded, her eyes falling shut as she snuggled into his chest. Loki used his magic to pull the fur blanket up to cover their naked bodies. Within minutes, Hermione was fast asleep once more. Loki swallowed hard knowing that there was absolutely no turning back at this point, for either of them. No tricks or illusions could hide their feelings for one another. Thinking of what came next—traveling to Midgard to fight alongside Hermione's friends, specifically Draco—made him want to growl. Wrapping his arms more securely around the sleeping witch, Loki wondered what to do about the newly awakened beast inside his heart. This one was much different than the monster he was used to. Determining this would be best thought about in the morning after a few more hours of rest, Loki allowed his eyes to shut and fell asleep to sound of Hermione's breathing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes:** And there you have it! I hope it was everything you wanted it to be and so much more! I know it was for me! I'd love to see if we could reach 50 reviews this week! That would be fantastic! Those of you that have been quiet, what do you think so far? Is WwT to your liking? Next chapter is going to deal with them on Midgard. How do you think Loki is going to react when he meets Draco and Hermione's other friends? Better yet, how are Hermione's friends going to react when they realize she's "dating" Loki? What Avengers would you like see make an appearance? And as always, I welcome any song and quote recommendations! Please share anything that makes you think of our OTP! Don't forget you can join the Facebook group: DustNight Fanfiction for updates and fun throughout the week! Until next time loves!  
xxDustNight


	11. Part Ten: Midgard

**Author's Note:** Sorry again for the delay in this chapter! I hope you all had a chance to read my Valentine's Day One-Shot (Dramione)! If not, pop over and check it out when you finish this beauty of a chapter! It does work as a prequel to this story, as well as stand on its own. Thank you to those of you that left lovely reviews! I'm so thrilled you're loving this story! A huge thanks as always to my beta, Tina, as well as a shout out to Trinity for helping me with the song recs! Anyways, I'm sure you're eager to read, so get going! Things heat up right away!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** _In the age old fight of good versus evil, two souls converge in a battle to stop the end of all worlds. With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye? Will they be forced to sacrifice everything they've ever wanted in order to save the nine realms or will love prevail?_

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part Ten:** Midgard  
 **Song Recommendations:** "S&M" by Rihanna, "Endless Forms Most Beautiful" by Trevor Yuile, "Right Kind of Wrong" by Leann Rimes, and "I Put a Spell on You" by Annie Lenox

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _When is a monster not a monster?  
Oh, when you love it._"  
— Caitlyn Siehl _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Midgard_

Loki woke slowly, unable to figure out why he was so warm, or what was making his nose particularly itchy. One thing was for certain; he was undeniably comfortable and sated for the first time in years—scratch that— _centuries_. Wrinkling his nose as the itching continued, Loki blinked his green eyes open to identify the issue. They then widened in realization, the night before flooding his foggy mind. Currently, Hermione was tucked closely to his body, her warmth making him feel cozy underneath the fur blanket, and her over exuberant hair tickling his nose. That explained the itching, at least. Smirking, Loki recognized it was because of Hermione's willingness to have him last night that he was satiated for the first time since before Thor traveled to New Mexico. Had he really been celibate that long? Peering down at the sleeping witch, Loki decided it didn't matter because Hermione was the most wonderful companion he'd ever had the opportunity to bed. Even the hasty sex they'd shared last night made him feel like they were connecting on an entirely different plane, and in all honesty, the Rime Diamonds most likely contributed to this factor.

Using the hand that wasn't securing Hermione's body against his own, Loki trailed his fingers delicately over her plump bottom, moving over the smooth expanse of her back until he could tangle his hand in her curls. She remained fast asleep, giving him more time to examine her freely. Her eyelids flickered gently as she dreamed and her breath puffed lightly against his chest. Idly, Loki wondered what she dreamt about when it wasn't him. At times, Loki missed their shared dreams, but now that they were aware of one another, there was no need to connect that way. The Rime Diamonds knew they'd found one another and were in the process of physically binding their bodies and souls. As his fingers continued snaking their way through her curls, Loki thought about what the dead Jotun prophet explained to him.

The Jotun told him that with the Rime Diamonds, one could harness the power from the stars and become the most powerful being in the universe. The only catch, you had to be bound to your soulmate, meaning they shared this power with you. You also had to be bound absolutely by mind, body, and soul first. Loki gazed thoughtfully down at Hermione's sleeping form. They were already bound by their minds, and after last night, they were clearly close to being bound bodily. Essentially, the soul binding was in progress, but how was he to know for certain when it was completed? Perchance, Hermione could fill him with more details of her research. She _was_ studying the combining of magic and astrophysics, which is essentially what they would be conducting once their connection was complete.

Loki was torn from his musings as Hermione stirred against him, nuzzling closer into his chest and causing his fingers to pull lightly at her hair. Her face wrinkled in slight discomfort, but Loki did not relax his grip, instead he used her hair to tilt her neck backward before placing a wet, hot kiss below her ear. "Good morning, Hermione," he whispered, letting his lips linger on her warm skin. He felt her shiver in response, her hand coming out to grip his hip.

"Mmmm, good morning." Hermione's eyes opened slowly, and Loki was pleased to see how dilated her pupils were with desire.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you." She twisted her head a bit, as if trying to get him to release his hold, but he only pulled tighter. "Loki," she whined. "What are you doing?"

With a toothy grin, Loki brought his lips back down to her ear. "If we are to share a bed, there are a few rules you should be aware of, my pet." He felt her shiver again, either with fear or anticipation. Hoping it was the latter, he sank his teeth into the soft lobe before him and tugged. When he was rewarded with a breathy moan from Hermione, he rocked his hips, so she could feel the effect she had on him.

"Oh," she gasped, eyes falling shut once more. Instinctively, her leg wrapped around his waist, bringing his cock closer to where she wanted him most. As he made contact with her burning core, she repeated the gesture, and rocked her hips back against his. After a few moments of shared bliss, Hermione sighed and opened her eyes, so she could see his face. "I'm assuming you're referring to the fact that you're a bit of a dominant in bed." She raised her eyebrows in question, causing a smirk to appear on Loki's face.

With his fingers still tangled in her curls, Loki scratched at her scalp with his nails. "You _are_ a clever witch, aren't you?" She was always surprising him with how perceptive she could be. He was curious as to how she figured him out so easily. Was it the playful slap from the night before, or another characteristic that steered her towards his sexual preferences? Either way, her calm acceptance of his dominant side was a good indication that she was not so unfamiliar with his ways and would allow him to conduct these behaviors in bed with her. "Tell me, Hermione, how familiar are you with such sexual endeavors?"

With her cheeks flushed, and a renewed arousal pulsing in her lower belly, Hermione decided she might as well be open about her past sexual experiences. She was no blushing virgin by any means, not to mention all the experimentation she and Draco had gotten into once they'd started sleeping together. Oh no, Hermione was quite certain she would be far from a disappointment to Loki. With a smirk to rival his own, Hermione reached down and took hold of Loki's cock and shifted so she could position him at her opening. Hearing his sharp intake of breath at her boldness, she glanced up and licked her lips, watching as his eyes followed the movement. She could already tell, sex with Loki was going to be _fantastic_. They were both so attuned to the other's body that they were practically humming with desire.

"I have to admit," she began, "I'm more acquainted with your particular preference than you'd think I would be." Once she'd admitted this, she guided him inside her awaiting warmth before tightening her leg around his back. For a moment, she was rendered speechless as she breathed heavily, adjusting to his length. Before Loki could respond, Hermione shifted her hips, retreating and then slamming their hips back together. "I love being tied up." She rotated her hips drawing another breathless gasp from his lips. "I've tried handcuffs, chains and whips, rope, and shoelaces just to name a few." Slowly, Loki's fingers extracted from her tangled hair so he could reach down and grip her hip tightly, helping her as she rode him where they lay on their sides. "I refuse to use anything that draws blood…it reminds me too much of when I was tortured."

"That's understandable," Loki grunted out as he continued to pound into her wet heat. "What else do you enjoy? I want to know _everything_." He watched as her eyes widened when he thrust into her, particularly hard. She threw her head back, her brown hair cascading over the white pillows.

"Whips…clamps and …Oh yes! Blindfolds turn me on like you wouldn't _believe_." She was gasping, her movements becoming irregular the closer she grew towards orgasm, but Loki wasn't done with her yet. He needed to know more. Taking control of their pace, he slowed their hips, wanting to draw this out for as long as possible.

"What about paddles?" His question was rewarded with a cheeky grin.

"Who doesn't enjoy a good spanking?" Growling, Loki surged forward and captured those sassy lips with his own, nearly bruising them with the intensity of the kiss. He felt Hermione attempt to smile, but he turned them, so he was now on top, his hips pounding down into hers. The change in momentum brought Hermione to orgasm, her back arching and her breasts pushing into Loki's chest. She threw her head backwards, their lips separating as a shout resonated from her mouth, her muscles clenching around his pumping cock. Not quite there himself, Loki continued his relentless rhythm as he brought a hand up to tangle in her curls once again. Tugging, he felt a tingle of pleasure when she whimpered in pain; so he did it again.

"Loki...," her breathless pleading was just what he needed to tip him over that edge into orgasm, his balls tightening deliciously as he filled her with his seed. Biting down on her shoulder, he refrained from calling out as stars exploded behind his closed eyes. He was surprised when she wrapped her hips tighter around his waist and met him thrust to thrust until she was contracting around his softening penis for a second time. The mewling sounds that tumbled from her bruised lips were maddening, and if that didn't make him just want to stay in bed and ravish her all day long; he didn't know what else could. Eventually, though, their movements stilled and Loki turned onto his back, sliding from Hermione's damp folds.

She followed after him, placing her head across his chest and wrapping an arm securely around his waist. They were quiet for a while, both trying to get their breathing back under control. Sighing contentedly, Hermione placed a gentle kiss to his chest before glancing upwards. "That was…"

"Enlightening."

"Yes, it most definitely was." He hummed in agreement, the vibration echoing through his chest and into her head. Wishing they could lie together like this all day, Hermione was reluctant to ask her next question. "What time do you suppose it is? Have we missed breakfast?"

Snorting decisively, Loki slid his large hand up and down the soft skin of Hermione's back. "Do not fret, breakfast will still be laid out by the time we get there. I suspect Thor will be aware of our current situation. No doubt he went to my chambers when he awoke and found them empty." Hermione snuggled closer to his side, her hair sticking to the dampness of his skin.

"Will he be angry we've slept together? I'm not entirely sure I can read him when it comes to our particular relationship." She lifted her brown eyes to look at him, and he couldn't help but feel a bit curious as to how Thor would take the news of their coupling.

"I would not concern yourself with his trepidations over my involvement with you. I fear he will have more important issues to fret over in the near future. For instance, how is he going to cope with taking the throne and Jane wanting to go back to Midgard?" Hermione's face crumpled as she contemplated this question.

"You don't think Jane is going to stay here?"

"Do you?" With a sigh, Hermione pushed herself into a sitting position, making Loki want to reach out and grasp her plump breasts. As if anticipating this, she seized the discarded blanket and secured it around her shoulders, hiding her assets from view for the time being.

"I suppose not. Her work is on Earth, and even though she loves her research here, there is so much left to be explored back home."

"I think your feisty friend is more likely to stick around than Jane is."

"Darcy? Why do you say that?" She looked down into Loki's face as he readjusted himself, crossing his ankles and sprawling out in all his naked glory. Hermione swallowed her returning arousal, knowing that if they got going again there would be no breakfast, or possibly lunch, in their near future. Tentatively, she reached out and brushed a lock of Loki's hair back from his forehead. With surprising agility, he snatched her wrist into his, squeezing gently before pulling the palm to his mouth. Leaving a scorching kiss upon the sensitive flesh, he closed his eyes briefly before releasing her wrist.

"I suspect she'll be spending some time here on Asgard, and on Vanaheim as well, if my observations are correct." He smirked, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"If you are referring to her and Hogun becoming more than just acquaintances, then I'm sure you'll be sorely mistaken. I can't see Darcy leaving her Earth life behind so easily either." Feeling suddenly sad, Hermione looked away to stare out the balcony doors. "To be honest, that would be a difficult choice for anyone to make." She felt the bed stir next to her, and then Loki was there, tucking her hair behind an ear, so he could see her face properly.

"You are wondering what will happen to us—after Fenrir is taken care of." Shifting onto her knees, she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest, so she could listen to the beating of his heart.

"I have a life on Earth—I'm the Head of my department, and I have to finish my Astrophysics degree. Plus, my parents are in Australia, and then, of course, there are all of my friends to think about." Choking back emotions she wasn't expecting to feel so openly, she hugged Loki closer. "I never in my wildest dreams expected to be bound to an immortal."

"I'm not immortal, Hermione. I can be killed, and if that remarkably does not occur, eventually I will grow old and die." The sadness radiating from Hermione's small being was enough to make Loki sway on his knees, so he wrapped his arms around her and guided them back down into a sitting position. "I will not give you an ultimatum. You are free to choose your own path. Now, let us put such unpleasant thoughts away for the time being. I want to bathe you before we head down to breakfast." He tugged playfully at her blanket, watching with delight as it pooled around them on the rumpled bed.

A small smile gracing her lips, Hermione leaned forward to press a chaste his to his lips. "I fear at this rate we're never going to make it to breakfast, my mischievous lover."

"Perhaps, brunch would be more to your suiting, my lady." Then, with a swiftness she wasn't expecting, Loki scooped her into his arms and rolled them from the bed. Landing nimbly on his feet, he held Hermione securely to his chest before trotting into the bathing room. Loki couldn't help the large grin that spread across his pointed face as Hermione giggled merrily at his uncharacteristic display of playfulness. He was glad that her sorrow was dissipated for the time being. There would be time to discuss their future later, for now he would enjoy the company of his lovely woman.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Breakfast was long over by the time Hermione and Loki emerged from her rooms and snuck back upstairs so he could dress in fresh clothing. Luckily, there were no guards on duty to see their blatant 'walk of shame' as Hermione called it. Most likely, Thor told them to skive off until he was returned. If Loki had his way, he'd spend every night wrapped in Hermione's arms, but alas, he knew there were expectations to be upheld—like the fact that he was still supposedly a prisoner of Asgard. _Technicalities_. As Loki guided Hermione into the dining hall, one hand protectively placed on her lower back, lunch was already set upon the large wooden table. He wanted to roll his eyes at the sudden quiet that overtook the room, but he managed to keep his façade neutral as not to embarrass Hermione.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Darcy drawled, a playful grin on her face. "We were wondering when you two would emerge for some air."

Despite the blooming blush on her fair cheeks, Hermione shot her friend a dark look as Loki helped her into a seat before taking the one next to her. "Not that it's any of your business, but I had to escort Loki back to his chambers for a change of clothes before we could come down here. He was kind enough to stay with me last night and helped me deal with my demons." She reached for a platter of vegetables, but Loki beat her to it, spooning some onto her plate. Mumbling a quiet 'thank you', she returned her attentions to Darcy.

"I bet that wasn't the only thing he helped you deal with."

"Darcy!" Jane scolded her friend, her own cheeks turning a bright red. "What in the world? What she _means_ to say, Hermione, is that we're glad you've finally decided to join us again. We've missed you." Glaring, Jane huffed before picking up her discarded utensils. "Honestly, Darcy, sometimes I wonder about you."

"Oh, come off it, Jane. I was just having a bit of fun." Darcy didn't look nearly as apologetic as she should, but Hermione didn't mind. She was in a blissfully relaxed mood this afternoon, and she only had Loki to thank for that. Even Darcy's playful teasing couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Deciding to let her friend off the hook, Hermione laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I won't deny anything, but what Loki and I get up when we're alone is not really the best of topics to discuss while we eat." She took the fork Loki offered her, giving him a private wink. Under the table, he pinched the inside of her thigh, causing her to squirm.

"I don't know, Hermione. Perhaps, they'd like to hear about that little trick you showed me in the bath—"

"And that is where I put my foot down, Loki. Enough." Thor spoke up as he and the Warriors Three, minus Fandral, joined the ladies and Loki at the table.

"More like putting the hammer down." Darcy commented as Thor placed the heavy weapon upon the food laden surface of the table, causing the platters to rattle.

Loki quirked an eyebrow at the God of Thunder as he relaxed in his chair. "Come now, brother. I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing some of the tricks you and Jane get up to behind closed doors."

"I suggest you mind your tongue before I take out my frustration from this morning on you. If it wasn't for your complicated relationship with Hermione, you would still be locked up in your room where I wouldn't have to deal with your incongruous remarks." With that said, Thor nodded at the thoroughly scolded Loki before helping himself to lunch.

Sucking at his teeth, Loki glared at his brother before returning his attentions to the meal before him. It would be unwise to pick an argument when they were about to discuss planning a trip to Midgard. If he didn't play _nice_ , they would leave him behind. Beside him, Hermione shot him a concerned look, but he held out a hand as if to indicate he was alright. He was glad when she refrained from using their telepathy to discuss the situation. It was bad enough to be reprimanded by Thor, let alone in front of the woman he was trying to impress. Tuning back into the conversation going on around him, Loki was intrigued to discover Sif and Fandral had declined an invitation to lunch and that Hogun had once again chosen to sit next to Darcy. It appeared everyone in their company was pairing off, not that anyone would believe him about Sif and Fandral though.

After they all ate their fill and were settled back into the quiet comfort of small talk and playful banter, Hermione decided to get something off of her chest. So far, everyone was being overly cordial with her, and she wanted that to stop. She hated feeling like she was made of fine china and everyone was afraid to break her. Setting aside her wine goblet, she saw Loki watching her out of the corner of her eye. He obviously felt the turmoil she was currently dealing with. They'd barely discussed plans for going after Fenrir, and she was growing increasingly nervous that they were tip-toeing around the subject, afraid she might run off and hide away again. Well, Hermione Granger was no damsel in distress. Did she suffer from depression and PTSD? Yes. Did she have skeletons and demons hiding in her closet? Absolutely. However, these things were a small fraction of who she really was—they did not define her.

Clearing her throat, Hermione tried to suppress the anxiety that was threatening to take over. She wanted to make sure her friends, these wonderful people that took her into their hearts and homes, understood she hadn't meant to hurt anyone. When everyone's stare was firmly on her, Hermione lifted her head and tried to plaster an apologetic smile on her face. Underneath the table, she hid her hands, so they wouldn't see the way they trembled.

"I wanted to take a minute to apologize before we began planning our return to Earth. I understand that Odin's death was foretold, but my careless mistake allowed for his end to come sooner than intended." She took a shuddering breath, closing her eyes briefly to fight back the tears there. Feeling Loki's cool hand intertwine with her own under the table, she opened her eyes once more. "It was inconsiderate of me to close myself off the way that I did, and for that I am sorry. I know you could have used my guidance and support during this troubling time, and we should have left for Earth days ago." Finished speaking, Hermione squeezed Loki's hand for comfort as she awaited her friend's responses. Jane was the first to speak, her voice kind with understanding.

"Hermione, none of us were angry with you. We were more worried than anything, especially when you sealed yourself up in your room." Darcy joined in then, her jovial mood gone for the time being.

"We didn't want you to suffer alone. We wanted to be there for you when you needed us the most." Hermione didn't know what to say to that, so it was lucky Thor took that moment to stand and move to kneel by her chair. She looked into his friendly face, tears prickling her eyes.

"I know we've already discussed my poor treatment of this situation, but I want to reiterate my feelings. Odin was my father, and I will mourn his loss for some time, but his death does not change the way I perceive you. Fenrir murdered him while he rested in the Odinsleep. It was a coward's move." Sighing, Thor's head dropped forward, his blond hair hiding his weary face. "I should have had a guard in place outside his chambers. That was a mistake that will haunt me for the rest of my life." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. Hermione felt a tingle of jealousy zip through the connection from Loki, but she chose to ignore it for the moment. "I want you to understand that I do not blame you—none of us do, because we are all at fault in some way."

Glancing around Hermione saw that everyone was nodding in agreement. She did feel better knowing that she wasn't alone in thinking she were to blame. After all, no one was sure Odin was going to wake up after the duress he'd been through over the past few years. She kept her mouth shut about that though, not wanting to bring any negative attention to Loki. Finally allowing a smile to reform on her face, Hermione unlaced her fingers from Loki's and placed her hand over top Thor's. She knew the gesture would irritate her lover, but she was not going to allow his jealousy to stop her from showing affection to her friends from time to time.

"I appreciate that more than you can imagine, Thor. Thank you." Then, wiping away the few stray tears that had escaped her eyes, she laughed lightly and addressed the room. "Now, let's get to work—Fenrir will not be wasting any time in planning his next move, and neither should we!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Over the next few hours, the plans for their return trip to Midgard came together with little to no significant issues. It was decided that they would make Jane's lab the base of operations seeing as S.H.I.E.L.D. was already aware of it anyway. Speaking of S.H.I.E.L.D., they were all in agreement that it was time to inform the agency of their particular predicament. However, maintaining the secrecy and well-being of the Wizarding community was to be upheld. Hermione only wanted a handful of people outside their group to know of its existence. Upon arriving on Earth, Thor would get in contact with Coulson and Tony Stark to make the arrangements. In order for this to work, Hermione would need to meet with Kingsley, as well as Harry and Draco to set up their end. Besides, it wasn't as if the British government didn't already know of their existence. It was simply a matter of keeping the rest of the world oblivious.

With that settled, they moved on to deciding who else to recruit for help besides S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hermione's Ministry coworkers. Thor suggested contacting all the Avengers, but Hermione and Jane agreed that with the current turmoil within the ranks, it may not be the best of ideas. With that said, Hermione asked if there was a way to contact the Scarlet Witch. Having another person with advanced Magical abilities such as her and Loki could be a huge advantage, especially as she had mind control abilities that didn't require an illegal spell. Wanda was added to the list. After remaining mostly quiet during the entire process, Loki spoke up requesting his magical cuff to be altered so he could fully participate in the battle when the time came. Needless to say, this brought the conversation to an abrupt halt.

"Absolutely not." Thor bellowed, his fist crashing down onto the table with such force the goblets full of wine wobbled precariously. "The last time you were given free reign of your magic during an important battle, you deceived us into thinking you were dead. I will not fall for your trickeries again." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Loki closed his weary eyes before responding.

"Have you forgotten the reasoning behind that so quickly, brother? If I had remained _alive_ , how would I have discovered Odin's treacherous plans?" Shaking his head with a small laugh, Loki continued his explanation, "I would also like to point out that Asgard flourished under my rule. Not once did I use my seat of power as a tool of vengeance, despite having wanted to."

"If you came forward with your suspicions, you would not have needed to fake your murder, Loki."

"Would you have believed me?" The two gods stared hard at one another, unwaveringly. Loki knew he had his brother cornered with this question. There was no way Thor would have believed Odin capable of such deceitful plans all those years ago. Eventually, Thor slumped into his chair, conceding to Loki's reasoning.

"I would not. I am still hesitant to take your word as it is. With that said, we will be traveling to Midgard, a planet you've tried to conquer in the past. Who is to say you will not try to do so again?" Loki picked nervously at his left hand as he contemplated his brother's words. It was true, the thought of an attempt at taking rule of Midgard was ever-present in the back of his mind, but now he had Hermione to worry about. This was her planet; he could not consciously do something that would hurt her. Their bond made it nearly impossible.

"I can assure you; I have no plans of securing Midgard as my own. I have not forgotten the _gracious_ offer you've proffered if we are to survive our battle with Fenrir." Crossing his arms, Loki ignored the pointed look Hermione shot in his direction. No one, not even Hermione, was aware that Thor promised him Jotunheim when everything was said and done.

Irritated with the two gods, Hermione pushed her chair from the table and stood, leaning forward with both hands planted firmly on the table. "I will take full responsibility for Loki and whatever misdeeds he manages to participate in. I'll adjust his magical cuff so that he can use hurtful spells _only_ towards those that seek to harm him in return. If he breaks his promise to behave, you can imprison the both of us—separately. He can be brought back here to the Asgardian dungeons, and I will be incarcerated within the Private Vaults at Azkaban, the Wizarding prison." Hermione knew for a fact that Loki would never wish to see her imprisoned, so this was the best arrangement to make with Thor. She blatantly ignored Loki's heated glare; she knew he would be furious of her suggestion, but it needed to be done.

"That's a heavy promise to make," Darcy practically whispered. "You do realize his title consists of the phrase 'Mischief and Lies' right?" Refraining from rolling her eyes at her friend, Hermione kept her gaze steady on Thor sitting at the head of the table. His blue eyes regarded her intensely as he thought about her proposition. Loki sat stone still in his chair, afraid to breathe it seemed. Hermione could feel the uneasiness buzzing through their connection, but she pretended not to notice. Finally, Thor seemed to break, shaking his head as if to clear his muddled thoughts.

"I accept your terms, Hermione. While I still have reservations about allowing Loki to accompany us, I am aware that his talents will be helpful in the long run." Brushing hair out of his face, Thor gave them all a nod of assurance. Hermione returned to her seat, unable to avoid the dark look Loki was giving her. Instead of trying to diffuse his anger, she returned her attention to Thor as he began to address them again. "Now that we have settled that matter, we need to discuss who will stay behind and keep Asgard secure in my absence."

As conversation began, Hermione tried reaching out to Loki with her mind, but received nothing in return. Eventually, it was decided that Lady Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg would remain behind; Hogun requested to travel with them to Midgard. With that settled, they all went toward their separate ways to collect any items they would need for the trip before meeting at the Observatory so Heimdall could transport them to Midgard. Still refusing to speak to her, Loki asked Thor to escort him to his room for the few items he would need for the trip, not excluding his Rime Diamond scepter. They were all in agreement that without the pair of diamonds, Hermione and Loki's magic may not be strong enough to beat Fenrir. It was dangerous bringing such powerful magic objects to Earth, but it was a risk Hermione was willing to take if it meant Fenrir could be destroyed.

Nearly an hour later, the group assembled in the Observatory and prepared for their departure. Hermione left the safety of Darcy and Jane to wander over to Loki, who was standing staring into the endless void of space. As she approached his back, she saw him tense, her presence known to him. Unfortunately, before she could speak, Thor asked them to prepare for the Bifrost to be opened. Swallowing back the words she wanted to say to Loki, she opted instead for stepping up to his side and holding her hand out in front so he could see it. Glancing down, Loki gave her hand a brief consideration before sighing and interlocking his fingers with hers. She wanted to giggle as they both sighed in relief, their frazzled connection repairing itself. Clearly, the Rime Diamonds disliked when there was a fissure between them. That was certainly something to examine closer later. In the next instant, the Bifrost burst to life, igniting the Observatory with a whirlwind of colors and lightning before sucking them into the void, back to Midgard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They arrived in Jane's back yard in an explosion of color, and immediately Loki released Hermione's hand to move towards Thor. Everyone else seemed to jump into action as well. Hermione, despite feeling disappointed in Loki's sudden disinterest in her, began applying wards to make sure they were safe from not only Fenrir, but other threats as well. Once that was situated, she joined everyone inside where Darcy and Jane were busy making tea and coffee. Outside the sun was setting, and Loki was watching the light leave the sky as he stood in front of the kitchen window. Thor and Hogun were removing their armor, for the time being, and strangely; Hermione felt a bit out of place. Surveying the group, she decided to get started on her errands sooner rather than later. When Darcy offered her a cup of tea, she declined.

"Not right now, thank you," she began. "I'm going to go see Harry to discuss getting a meeting set up with the Minister of Magic for the morning." Loki turned from the window to watch her closely, but still said nothing.

"Okay," Jane replied, taking a seat at the small kitchen table. "Are you sure you want to go now? We were going to order pizza or something."

"No, that's alright. You all enjoy your dinner; I'm sure Ginny will have supper on the table by the time I get there. She'll force feed me just like her mom does. I won't go hungry."

"If you're sure…we can always save you some." Darcy walked to the drawer with the take-out menus and began rifling through them.

"Really, you guys, I'll be fine." Turning to Thor, she pointed at his chest. "You make sure to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. and the other people we've talked about. I think it would be best to get everyone here by tomorrow if possible."

"I'm on it," he replied with a nod, already heading for the main room where the landline phone was kept. With that taken care of, Hermione made for the door, but stopped and turned back to see if Loki was still watching. Regrettably, he'd turned his back on her once more, his attention on the last rays of sunlight. Uneasiness prickled her skin, and she wasn't sure if it was from her or him, so she decided to do the only thing she could think of: she used their telepathy.

" _Behave yourself while I'm gone, please."_ There was no response, of course, so she gave Jane, Darcy, and Hogun a quick little wave before opening the door and stepping out into the brisk, March air. Fighting back the frustrated tears that threatened to fall, Hermione took her wand in hand and cleared her mind before _apparating_ to Godric's Hollow. She popped into the Potter's backyard just as the sun dipped below the horizon. Wasting no time, Hermione strode over to the back door and lifted the knocker to sound her arrival. There was a shout, the sound of hurried footsteps, and then the door was opening to reveal the flushed face of Ginny.

"Oh!" The exclamation left the red head in a rush and then suddenly she lunged forward and enveloped Hermione in a bone-crushing hug. "Good Godric, Hermione! It's so good to see you!" Ginny released her relentless grip long enough to give Hermione a once over before taking her hand and all but pulling her inside the cozy kitchen. "I was worried you were never going to come back!"

Once inside, Hermione removed her cloak and hung it on the coat rack. "Don't be silly, Ginny. Of course I was going to come back!" She bit her lip as the conversation with Loki from earlier in the day was pulled to the front of her mind. Shoving that away for now, Hermione smiled as Ginny gestured for her to sit at the recently cleared table.

"Well, we haven't heard from you in a while, so there was no way to know for sure." Going to the refrigerator, she began pulling out containers and dumping an obscene amount of food onto a large plate. Hermione watched in amusement, enjoying the similarities between Ginny and Molly. "I'm assuming the time difference plays a significance in exactly how long you've been gone, but it's seemed like _ages_ since we last talked!" Ginny used her wand to warm the food before levitating the overflowing plate in front of Hermione. Then, she took a seat at the table and waited patiently for her friend to dig in.

Not one to disappoint, Hermione picked up a fork and stabbed a piece of chicken. After a few minutes while Hermione ate and Ginny quietly supervised, there was the sound of footsteps from the main living area. Harry appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, his shirt sporting a large wet spot on the front and his glasses askew. Hermione couldn't contain the laugh that escaped her at the sight. Startled by the sound, Harry's glasses tumbled from where they dangled to clatter on the hardwood floor.

"Hermione?!"

"Honestly, Harry!" Ginny shot up from the table to help her husband find his discarded glasses. "I asked you to make sure they all got in the bath…not take one with them." Hermione giggled and took a sip of the pumpkin juice she'd poured from a pitcher on the table.

"Sorry, Gin. You know Lily—always wanting to pretend she's a pirate…" He trailed off as Ginny replaced his glasses and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hermione! I can't believe you're really here" He wrapped an arm around Ginny and gave his longtime friend his full attention, ignoring the growing wet spot on his jumper.

"Well, believe it!" She pushed away her nearly empty plate and sat back, relaxing in the company of her old friends. Harry and Ginny joined her at the table, Ginny flicking her wand with a roll of her eyes to dry Harry's drenched shirt.

"When did you get back?" Harry questioned, pouring some pumpkin juice for himself.

"Only about a half an hour ago." Biting her lip, she looked away with uncertainty. "There's been a few developments."

"Does this have to do with Fenrir?"

"Yes," she started, sighing and running both hands over her face. "He managed to get into the palace on Asgard a few days ago. It was during Jane and Thor's engagement feast. Things—things did not end well."

"Who did he kill?" Ginny was leaning forward, concern and fear reflecting out of her brown eyes.

"Odin. Thankfully, he was the only person Fenrir murdered that night. It could have gone a lot worse; there were thousands of civilians there for the feast."

"That's horrible!" Ginny looked startled by this news, but she gripped her wand as if ready for battle. "Where is he now?"

"We're not really sure. We _think_ he's come back here to Earth. That's the impression he gave, anyway." Her brow crinkled as she tried to relay what Fenrir told them that horrific night. "Before he disappeared, he mentioned coming back here to take care of Draco, whatever that means. Is Draco alright? I mean, he hasn't gone missing has he?" When Harry and Ginny shared a nervous look, Hermione sat up a bit straighter in her chair and gestured between the two. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Harry sighed, running a hand through his slightly dampened hair. "Draco hasn't gone missing, if that's what you're thinking, but he does seem a bit _off_ lately."

"What do you mean by _off_?" Ginny sighed and played with a strand of her red hair.

"Well, when I bumped into Astoria at the Apothecary this weekend she mentioned he was having a hard time sleeping. That's why she was there; she was buying some ingredients for a sleeping potion. She also hinted that they were going through some difficulties. It was as if Draco was being a bit of a short fuse, the way she described it." Ginny let go of her hair and clasped her hands together in her lap.

"To be honest, he's been a bit aggressive at work as well," Harry chimed in. "Ever since we returned from Romania, it's like he's a different person." Looking at Hermione with sad eyes, Harry cleared his throat. "Something changed in him after that mission, but I'm not sure exactly what."

Dropping her face into her hands, Hermione fought back her emotions for yet another time that day. Sighing in frustration, she kept her face hidden as she continued the discussion. "This has to do with me and what he almost confessed that night. He was going to tell me he still loved me. I'm such an idiot for not seeing the signs sooner. Now, he and Astoria are having troubles and for absolutely no reason because I've _finally_ moved on." _Shit!_ She didn't mean to say that last part out loud!

"What do you mean by you've 'finally moved on'?" Ginny questioned, a curious glint in her eyes. Hermione kept her face hidden, a blush rising up her neck and blossoming on her cheeks.

"Hermione, please tell me what I'm thinking is wrong." Harry spoke quietly, a hint of terror in his normally calm voice. Deciding she might as well come clean, Hermione tried to compose herself before removing her hands from her face.

"I suppose it was going to come out sooner or later…"

"What? What are you two going _on_ about?" Ginny was looking back and forth between her husband and best friend. "You've been keeping something from me, Harry Potter!" Taking his wife's hand in his own, Harry smiled down at her.

"I only didn't say anything because there was nothing to tell. Now, it seems, that has changed." Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Hermione. "So you and Loki, then?"

"What!?" Hermione cringed at Ginny's adverse reaction. "You're joking, right? You're not _really_ seeing that monster?" When Harry tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it right off, leaning forward so she could stare wide-eyed across the table at Hermione. "Have you forgotten all those horrible things he did in New York? What about how he treated Thor in New Mexico? I know you said he helped Jane and Thor with that Aether thing, but he's lied to all of them! How do you know he isn't lying to _you_?"

Tears prickled Hermione's eyes as she took in every word that left Ginny's mouth. She was right, of course. Hermione only had the connection and his word to go off of, and in the past; his word was worth next to nothing. Swallowing back her emotions, Hermione clenched her hands into fists under the table. "Please, don't call him that." The request came out broken, her tears now sliding free from her eyes. She turned her head to avoid the accusatory stare of Ginny, and tried swiping away the angry, hot tears.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Hermione." Ginny stammered getting up to walk around the table where she dropped to her knees in front of the crying woman. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just in shock, I guess. When you and Draco were together, things were different. He'd already made up for the horrible things he'd done in the past. Loki's deeds are just so much worse…he's actually killed people— _innocent_ people!"

"I know, Ginny." She tried to get her crying under control, sniffing and using her sleeve as a tissue. She smiled gratefully up at Harry when he placed a proper tissue in her hand. "I know what he's done…, and I have seen how ruthless he can be when he fights. I've heard him use his words for cruelty." Taking a breath, she blew her nose and crumpled the tissues angrily in the palm of her hand. "I have also experienced the harmful effects of his magic, although he did not mean to use it in such a way." When Harry opened his mouth to question what she meant by that she gave him a pointed look and continued her explanation. "Whether or not our relationship is going to withstand the test of time, is still unknown. Hell, I'm not even sure my feelings for Loki aren't strictly a side-effect of the Rime Diamonds, but until I know for certain, I've chosen to be with him. To be honest…I might be falling in love with him."

That last statement not only shocked Harry and Ginny, but Hermione herself. Until now, she'd only thought of her feelings towards Loki as love in passing. Never before did she even imagine saying it out loud, but once the confession left her lips, she knew it was true. She loved Loki, maybe not absolutely, but there was no denying the way he made her feel. When she was around him, she felt beautiful, strong, brilliant, and above all else, _loved_. Loki wasn't a monster because he was innocent—he was far from being a hero. He wasn't a monster because _she loved him_. Hermione could look past all the hurt and horrible things in his past and see the good inside.

Standing abruptly, Hermione nearly toppled over. Thankfully, Harry was still nearby and reached out to steady her. Ginny moved to her feet as well, but with a bit more grace. "Are you alright?" Hermione didn't know how to answer that truthfully. She wanted to disappear, back to the lab, so she could seek out Loki and confess what she was currently thinking. There was no doubt in her mind he was probably freaking the hell out with the wave of emotions she was presently experiencing, but there was nothing to be done about that. Her conversation with Ginny and Harry had been more eye-opening than she thought it would be. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she nodded.

"I'm fine; I think. I just—I wasn't really expecting to realize how strong my feelings for him had grown." Turning, she grabbed Harry's arm. "I need you to get in touch with Kingsley and plan a meeting for the morning. Invite Draco if you think he needs to be there, but tell Kingsley I'm back and we have a situation on our hands. S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to be involved as well. We're going to need to work together to catch that bastard." Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione's vulgar language, a shocked expression overtaking her pretty features.

"I'll floo him immediately…" Harry stammered, appearing just as surprised as Ginny at Hermione's sudden change in demeanor. He watched as she released her grip on his arm and grabbed her cloak from the rack. "Where are you going now?"

"I hurt Loki's feelings somehow, and I'm going to go and figure out what exactly I did wrong." She secured her cloak around her body and opened the kitchen door. "He's here on Earth surrounded by people that neither trust nor consider him anything but a _monster_." She spat out the last word like it made her sick. "He may have many debts to repay, but he doesn't deserve to feel alone right now." With that said, she nodded to each of her friends before stepping outside, taking another deep breath, and _apparating_ back to the lab.

Harry and Ginny stood in the doorway staring at the spot Hermione just disappeared from. Night had truly fallen around them, and Ginny shivered as a cold breeze picked up, stirring the few piles of snow that remained. She stepped closer to Harry, relieved when he wrapped an arm securely around her. "She'll be okay, won't she, Harry?"

"It's Hermione; she's always okay."

"Not always."

"I think she's better now. At least, she certainly seems like it." Harry dropped a kiss onto his wife's head and snuggled her closer so he could embrace her properly.

"There's another war coming, isn't there?" Afraid to answer that question aloud, Harry simply nodded; his chin brushing against Ginny's scalp.

"I should go and call Kinglsey. Any chance you have your old DA coin lying around? I fear we may need to call in some reinforcements besides the Auror and MLE departments for this one."

With a sigh, Ginny pulled back to reach out and close the open door. She took Harry's hand and led him through the kitchen to the living room that was covered in photos and family keepsakes from over the years. Looking around, she felt a bit anxious that everything was about to change again. She may not know all the facts that surrounded Fenrir and this upcoming battle, but she did know what war could do to a family.

"I'll check in my jewelry box." She squeezed Harry's hand once before letting go to head upstairs to check on her children and find a relic that she hoped she'd never need again.

When she was gone, Harry grabbed a bit of floo powder from the canister on the mantle and dropped to his knees in front of the well-used hearth. Taking a deep breath, he threw the powder down, igniting the green flames. With one last glance over his shoulder at the stairs where Ginny had gone, Harry stuck his head in the flames and hoped Kingsley wouldn't be too mad at being disturbed on a Sunday evening.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was fully dark as Hermione stood outside of Jane's house, her arms wrapped around herself to ward off the cold. Lights were shining from the windows, and occasionally a shadow would cross by, presumably to get more pizza or tea. She wasn't sure exactly how long she'd been standing there, afraid to go back inside. When she'd arrived, her first thought was to get her emotions under control before barging in and confronting Loki, but now she felt more afraid than anything. Afraid of what, she wasn't exactly sure. Perhaps, she was afraid that he felt the same. It was far too soon to express her current sentiments as she wasn't sure how realistic they were, but it needed to be discussed at some point. No, Hermione was certain that she was more frightened to learn he _didn't_ feel the same way she did. It was perfectly understandable that he may only regard her as the person he was stuck bonded to for all eternity. Not for the first time, Hermione found herself cursing the damned Rime Diamonds.

Jumping, Hermione gasped as the back door was opened, and Jane walked out with a garbage bag in hand. Hermione watched as Jane noticed her standing there in the darkness, the light from the open kitchen door making it difficult to read her expression.

"Hermione? How long have you been out here? It's freezing!" Jane threw the garbage into the rubbish bin and then dashed over, wrapping Hermione in a warm hug. "Jesus, you're like ice! Let's get inside. Did your meeting with Harry go well?" Letting her friend drag her inside, Hermione figured it was time to face whatever awaited her as far as Loki was concerned. It was silly to hide from reality as she experienced more than she could count over the past ten years or so.

"Harry and Ginny were glad to see me. He's going to talk with the Minister and set up a meeting for the morning." Hermione closed the door behind them and removed her cloak, glad to be in the warmth of the kitchen. It smelled of onions and pepperoni, with a hint of tea leaves. Just as she was about to ask if there was any tea left, Jane thrust a fresh mug into her hand, fixed just the way she liked it. "Thanks." She sipped the warm liquid happily, moving towards the table to sit down. "Was Thor able to get a hold of everyone?"

Jane joined her at the table, her own mug of tea steaming in her hand. "He was. Coulson said he and Daisy can fly out tomorrow—oh; and they now understand why you used your magic on them." She smiled playfully at that, and Hermione laughed, the pressure in her chest dissipating slightly.

"I did what I had to at the time."

"They get that. They really do." Taking a sip of her tea, Jane carried on. "Tony Stark is also on board, and so is Wanda. Apparently, she's quite excited to meet you. They'll be here by tomorrow evening, as well." Nodding to acknowledge this information, Hermione found her mind wandering to the living room where she could hear a heated discussion taking place.

"It's always fun to meet other magical beings," she admitted, staring down into her half-empty mug. The voices were getting louder, and she crinkled her forehead as she peered at the open doorway.

"I should warn you," Jane whispered, leaning forward so her voice wouldn't carry, "Thor asked Tony to bring Bruce Banner to keep an eye on Loki when you couldn't be around."

"What?!" Hermione all but shouted, her attention drawn away from whatever argument was taking place beyond the doorway. "Dr. Bruce Banner…also known as _The Hulk_ is coming _here_?"

"Shhhhhh!" Jane hissed at her, reaching out to cover her mouth. "Loki doesn't know yet!"

Grimacing, Hermione shook her head to dislodge her friend's hand. "He's going to be livid when he finds out. He hates that man." Despite knowing how Loki would react to find out this development; Hermione couldn't help grinning as she pictured The Hulk slamming Loki back and forth by his foot. Thor shared that story with her one drunken night a few months back. It was no wonder why he requested Dr. Banner to come by for extra supervision. As the shouting escalated in the other room, Hermione gestured towards the doorway with her thumb. "Should we be worried about that?"

"I don't think so. Loki is probably just put out because he has to sleep in a sleeping bag." Jane grinned evilly over the rim of her mug, and Hermione couldn't hold back a snort of laughter.

"You're not serious?"

"Of course I am! Thor and I are in my mother's bedroom, and Darcy has my room. We gave Hogun the couch; that left the sleeping bag for Loki." Before Hermione could suggest Hogun would probably spend more time in Darcy's bed than on the couch, Loki burst into the kitchen, with Thor, Hogun, and Darcy hot on his heels. He looked furious, his hair flying about his shoulders as he took in the two grinning ladies at the table. His anger sizzled through the connection, making Hermione's own magic tingle at her fingertips.

"I cannot stay here," Loki seethed, pointing at the floor. "They want me to sleep in some sort of _cocoon_ on the carpet."

She tried to hold in her laughter; she really did, but the affronted look on Loki's face was too priceless. With one ill-timed glance at Darcy who was filming the scene on her phone, Hermione was sent into peals of laughter. The other's joined in, and soon Loki was clenching his fists and shaking his head back and forth at the lot of them. After about three full minutes of uncontrollable laughter, they were all able to get themselves under some sort of control, although Thor was still chuckling quietly at his spoiled brother. Wiping the remainder of her mirth from the corner of her eyes, Hermione crossed her arms and stared up at the petulant god.

"It really wouldn't hurt you to spend a few nights in a sleeping bag, Loki." When he opened his mouth to argue, she held up her hand and raised her eyebrows. He snapped his mouth closed and narrowed his eyes at her, but remained silent. "However, since Ron moved out of my flat, there is an extra bed there you may use for the time being. I can set up wards around my apartment not unlike the ones I used for you in Asgard."

Unclenching his fists, Loki chewed the inside of his cheek while contemplating the offer. "That sounds suitable," he admitted after a short period of deliberation. "When can we leave? I've had more than my fill of these companions for the evening."

"Aw, now you're just trying to hurt our feelings," Thor jested, slinging an arm around Loki's shoulders, which was shrugged off nearly as soon as it touched the Jotun. With a more serious tone, he addressed Hermione. "Are you certain you do not mind housing Loki? Will you be alright alone with him there?"

Standing, Hermione ignored the imploring stare from Loki as she discarded her now empty mug in the sink before heading towards the door. "I can assure you; Loki will be more than safe at my flat. If I need anything, I'll call for help." She put her cloak back on yet again that evening and opened the door. "I'll have to bring him back in the morning before my meeting with the Minister of Magic, though."

"That's no problem," Jane said through a grin, "We'll be awake. We're expecting company." Knowing exactly who that company was allowed Hermione to share a private smile before turning her attentions back to Loki, who was still standing awkwardly a few steps away from the others. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Darcy and Hogun disappeared into the living room.

"Are you coming," she asked Loki, quietly, feeling a bit shaken when his green eyes met hers with scorching intensity. Clearly, he was more upset by his current predicament than she originally presumed. He nodded and led the way out the door. With one last wave to her friends, she stepped out into the cold night, pulling the door shut behind her until she heard the beep of the lock securing. Loki was standing in the middle of the yard, staring up at the sky, when she joined him at his side. They said nothing, both gazing at the endless night, little puffs of condensation coming from their mouths to reveal how truly cold it was. When the silence became almost too loud to endure, Hermione tilted her head to stare at the profile of his face instead.

He looked breathtaking in the light from the half-full moon. His eyes glittered, reflecting the stars above, and his skin seemed almost blue. Blinking, Hermione realized his true skin color was most likely cerulean, but had yet to see it that way. Nibbling on her lip, she wondered if he would ever allow her to see him that way—in his true Jotun form. Already feeling the chill of late winter sinking into her skin, she held out her arm. She was almost afraid to break the silence, but it wasn't safe for them to remain out in the open like they were.

"Take my arm."

Glancing down at her, Loki slipped his arm within hers and waited as she removed her wand from the pocket of her cloak. He watched as she gripped the end of the wooden instrument and gently tugged him closer so that their sides were touching. There was something different about her this evening that he couldn't quite put a finger on, but before he could examine her face further, they were swirling through a portal of magic. Loki's feet slammed into the floor of her flat a second later, and he was glad he remained standing this time. Despite the churning of his stomach, he also managed to refrain from vomiting after her special travel spell.

Hermione released her hold on Loki as soon as they arrived and began applying wards to the walls of her flat. It was obvious Ron hadn't visited in a while as the small space was in dire need of a dusting, not to mention the wards were waning. As she worked, she watched Loki out of the corner of her eye. After getting his bearings back, he began to look around, investigating his surroundings. Leaving him momentarily, she walked down the hall and opened Ron's old door. The bed was made up nicely with clean sheets so at least that was taken care of. While she would much rather share her bed with Loki, she wouldn't be surprised if he preferred to sleep alone with the mood he was in. After adding the wards she used on his room back in Asgard to this one, she tried to calm to frantic beating of her heart and headed for her own room.

Looking around, she wasn't shocked to find it exactly as she left it all those weeks ago. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure Loki was still in the living room, Hermione decided a change in clothes was in order. She quickly discarded her cloak and boots followed by her jeans, turtleneck sweater, and bra. Going to her dresser, she opened the middle drawer and extracted an old pair of yoga pants and a gray tank top. After getting dressed, she grabbed her wand where she'd set it on the bed, and walked back to the living room to find Loki standing in roughly the same spot she'd left him. He was examining the photos on the wall of her, her friends, and family from over the years. The photos were currently charmed not to move, but with a simple wave of her wand that was reversed. Loki's brow furrowed as the pictures jumped to life, but he did not turn to look at Hermione.

"That's from Ginny and Harry's wedding," Hermione explained stepping up beside him to look at the happy memory. "It was right after she smashed cake in his face. We all jumped in for a photo." She smiled sadly as she watched Ginny lick icing off Harry's face while Ron, George, Neville, and herself waved out at them. Her arm was intertwined with Ron's as they were still a couple back then. Sighing, Hermione set her wand on the coffee table nearby before crossing her arms. "You know; you can move around a bit more. I've put the wards around the flat so you can't go anywhere."

"I'm aware."

Worrying her lip in frustration, she stepped away from him and walked to her favorite bookshelf where she kept a few classics. She perused the novels in search of something to pass the time before going to bed. It was so irritating not knowing how to deal with Loki's mood swings, but she suspected that was a part of being in a relationship with someone. Where had the easy going, lovemaking god from this morning gone? In his place was this sullen, ill-tempered Frost Giant. Deciding she wasn't actually in the mood to read for once, she turned away from the bookshelf and raked her hands through her curls, practically growling when they got tangled in a few knots. Enough was enough—she needed answers.

"I wish you'd just tell me what I did wrong, Loki!" She hadn't meant to scream, but her voice echoed throughout the apartment, causing her to flinch. Once that admission was set free, it was like a damn broke. She couldn't stop herself. As Loki's head snapped to face her finally, she let loose everything that she was currently feeling. "You haven't spoken to me since lunch, and I can't for the life of me figure it out. You won't respond to my thoughts, and you're speaking to me like I'm some sort of stranger! I thought we agreed not to shut each other out anymore. Isn't that what we talked about last night? Do I mean so little to you that you can just fuck me and push me aside? If that's the case, then tell me now so I can get used to the anguish we're going to be inflicted with!" She grappled with the chain around her neck, pulling the ring out so he could see it. When she made to remove the annoying relic, she heard Loki sigh, exasperatedly.

"What are you doing, Hermione?"

"Trying to take this insipid thing off." She grumbled, struggling with the clasp. After how she removed it last time, she didn't want to repeat that. Ripping it off hurt!

"You don't have to do that." Her glare shot to his face, but the soft look he was giving her was enough to cease her movements. Dropping the ring, she ignored the way it bounced against her chest as her hands fell away. "Are you quite finished with your tantrum, Hermione?" She sniffed by way of answer, so he continued. "You shouldn't have to sacrifice your future so that others will believe in me." Loki watched as realization dawned in Hermione's chocolate eyes, her mouth dropping open.

"You're mad because I put my faith in you?"

"I'm not someone people typically trust, Hermione. In fact, I live up to my title more than I care to admit." Loki was sure he looked as upset as he felt by confessing that aloud. "If something were to happen—if I were to stray from the path so to speak—you would end up spending your days in that horrid prison you've talked about. I can't bear to imagine you ending up in a place like that."

"Then, don't do anything foolish." Hermione frowned when he snorted at her remark.

"Have you met me? That's much easier said than done." Turning his face away, Loki glared at the wall full of happy photographs, all smiling and waving at him. "I am, and always will be, a—a _monster_." The sudden rush of anger that filled his body caused him to whip his head around to gape at the witch across the room. Hermione was clenching her fists and visibly shaking, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Stop saying that!" She yelled, practically stamping her foot. "I am _sick_ and _tired_ of people calling you that, let alone hearing it come from your own mouth! How would you feel if I called myself a _Mudblood_ , hmm?" She pointed a finger at him, her eyes softening ever so slightly. "You are not a _monster_ , do you hear me? You are _not_ a monster. I lo—I don't believe it for one second." Chest heaving, Hermione panicked, hoping Loki didn't catch what she almost admitted to him. In an attempt to keep it that way, she continued her rant. "People can change. Draco did, as well as a number of other people I know who used to be horrible at one point or another. I can help you, don't you understand?" Worn out, Hermione stood by the bookshelf, her heart racing and her eyes burning with unshed tears.

Loki watched her intensely, a strong feeling overcoming him as she continued to berate him for his description of himself. Massaging his left hand, he tried to see her side of things. He'd grown up hearing what horrid monsters Frost Giants were. When he discovered that he was one of these monsters, he took the description to heart, doing everything in his power to show his supposed family exactly how horrible of a monster he could truly be. Could it really be so simple to change, like she said? With her help, would he be able to change from a monster into someone benevolent like Thor, or Hermione? It was certainly something to contemplate. As she continued to huff exasperatedly across the room, Loki repeated the words she'd yelled at him in his head. _How would you feel if I called myself a Mudblood?_ Well, he most certainly would not approve of that, especially now that he knew what an insult it was.

With a sudden clarity, Loki realized what she meant by that. Just because she was a Muggleborn, that did not mean she was a Mudblood. So, because he was a Frost Giant, _that did not mean he was a monster_. Hope and affection swelled inside of him as he deciphered her meaning. His eyes shot back to hers, a glimmer of hope shining out from their chocolate depths. He ran a shaky hand through his dark hair, trying to calm his suddenly erratic breathing. That was when another sentence repeated itself in his head. _I lo—I don't believe it for one second._ Was Hermione about to admit she _loved_ him? It wasn't possible. There was no way she'd actually fallen for him in that way. _Surely_ it was just a side effect of the Rime Diamonds? As he took in her tearful expression and her heaving chest, he had to concede that there was a new emotion radiating from her side of the connection—one he was unfamiliar with. Unless he remembered Frigga and how she cared for him when no one else did.

Loki reached out and grabbed the back of the chair nearest him as he realized Hermione's love for him was real. She was watching him curiously now, and he realized he'd not spoken in some time. Swallowing, he released his hold on the chair and took a deliberate step forward. Her eyes widened in fear, and he felt a tingle of arousal shoot down his spine. He'd never had someone love him like this before, and if he were honest with himself, which he rarely was, he had to admit that he loved her too. As he took yet another step closer to her, he knew he had to say something before she started into another verbal tirade.

"What is your safe word?"

Her cheeks flushed pink, and her pupils dilated as recognition dawned on her face. "My safe word? Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I'm about to fuck you so thoroughly that you may not be able to walk tomorrow, and I need to know your safe word, in case I get too rough with you."

"Oh." Her mouth popped open in the most delightful way, making Loki imagine shoving his cock into it repeatedly.

"Yes, now tell me, _my pet_ , what-is-your-safe-word." Enunciating each word separately, Loki quirked an eyebrow as he stalked ever closer to his prey.

"Troll." That stopped him right in his tracks. _What in the…?_ As he watched her smirk saucily back at him, he knew he was going to punish her most deliciously for her insolence. There would be time to question the origin of her safe word later. Now, though, Loki could barely contain his excitement as he resumed his slow pace towards the woman he'd somehow managed to fall in love with. He watched as she quirked an eyebrow at him, a question whispering from her mouth, "Can you remember that?"

With a snarl, Loki surged forward and grabbed her at the waist before slamming her into the bookshelf, his cock grinding deliciously into the junction of her hips. She let out a soft cry of pain, but it was quickly followed by a moan of pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his middle, pulling him closer. Loki dug his fingers into her curvy waist, eliciting yet another whimper that sent desire pooling in his lower abdomen. Both their chests were heaving as their lust took over, and the way Hermione's breasts felt through the thin material of her shirt was enough to drive him near madness. Watching her eyes darken with desire as he ground his hips into hers once more, Loki moved his face until their lips were mere breaths apart.

"I'm going to punish that cheeky mouth of yours, my pet. Now, be a good little girl and use your magic to bind your wrists above your head."

"Yes, master." Smirking, Hermione twirled her fingers, magical bindings coming out to secure her wrists to the bookshelf above.

Oh, Loki was most definitely in love with this witch. If only he could figure out the right time and way to proclaim his sentiments. For now, there was exquisite sex to be had. Tonight, at least, he would show her how he felt by ravishing her until she couldn't remember her name. If someone as pure and gentle as Hermione could love someone as dark and twisted as him, then maybe, just maybe, he wasn't such a monster after all.

"Very good. Now, let us begin."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes:** Woo! Is it hot in here, or is that just me? No, you too? Okay, good! I'm not alone! Well, there you have it—Hermione and Loki FINALLY realized their love for one another! How are you all feeling about their relationship so far? How about Darcy and Hogun? Do you see things working out for them, or no? Anyone else looking forward to Loki and Banner being reunited? Does anyone know the significance of Hermione's Safe Word? Do you think she'll ever have to use it? Anyways, please leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter! I absolutely love feedback! I'm itching to put my fingers to the keyboard and start the next chapter already! Until next time!  
xxDustNight


	12. Part Eleven: Confrontation

**Author's Note:** I've come to the conclusion that, at this point in the story, I'm never going to know when the next chapter will be posted. Everything is about to get crazy for our beloved characters, which means I'll want to take my time on the chapters so they turn out exactly the way I envisioned them. That said, my goal is still to post once a week—I just won't know what day! I do hope you enjoy this chapter as it did give me a bit of trouble. It's full of plot development and interesting confrontations! Thank you for all the lovely reviews that were posted! I can't wait to see what you have to say about this one!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** _In the age old fight of good versus evil, two souls converge in a battle to stop the end of all worlds. With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye? Will they be forced to sacrifice everything they've ever wanted in order to save the nine realms or will love prevail?_

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part Eleven:** Confrontation  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Pieces" by Sum 41, "Life on the Moon" by David Cook, "Afternoon Delight" by Starland Vocal Band, and "Pain" by Jimmy Eat World

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _Words are our most inexhaustible source of magic;  
capable of both inflicting injury and remedying it._"  
— Albus Dumbledore _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Confrontation_

Watching from the kitchen window, Loki felt a twinge of unrest as Hermione teleported from Jane's backyard. She was off to her meeting with the Minister of Magic and her friends, and he'd been left to his own devices with the others until she returned. Smirking, Loki turned away from the window, recalling the night before. He flexed his right hand, his palm still sore from the intense spanking he'd brandished upon Hermione's backside. She would most certainly be in a bit of pain this morning, and possibly all day, but the way she'd shattered into orgasm afterward was completely worth it—for both of them. They'd stayed awake until the early hours of the morning, experimenting and pushing each other's limits as they got to know exactly what the other liked when it came to sex. Just thinking about it was enough to stir his arousal, so Loki decided he'd best put such thoughts away, for the time being, and find his brother.

Examining the kitchen, Loki sighed, discovering there was nothing immediately set out to eat. There was a fresh pot of coffee and a few mugs ready for tea, but other than that, nothing. Perhaps, he could coerce his brother into obtaining more of that 'pizza' or whatever it was they forced him to consume the night before. It wasn't entirely awful, if he was completely honest. He could see why the Midgardians loved it so much. Snagging an apple from a bowl on the table, Loki tilted his head, listening for voices. In the living area, he could hear Darcy and Hogun talking quietly, accompanied by sounds from that insipid television. Not hearing anything else, he decided this was his only option, for the moment, so he walked through the doorway, enjoying when the two sprang apart on the couch.

"Loki!" It was Darcy who first acknowledged him, her eyes going wide as she took in his calm demeanor. "Where's Hermione?"

Taking a bite from his apple, Loki chewed slowly, watching as Hogun stood from the couch, Darcy following a second later. "She's gone to meet with the Minister. Where is my brother?" Leaning against the wall, he observed the suddenly awkward interaction between the two secret lovers. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as they quickly glanced at one another. He swallowed the bite in his mouth before pushing away from the wall, suddenly suspicious.

"He is downstairs in the lab with our guests. They arrived shortly before you did." Hogun answered, locking his hands behind his back. Darcy observed him, admiration in her eyes that clearly indicated her true feelings for the Vanir.

"Which guests? S.H.I.E.L.D. or the others?" Taking another bite of his apple, Loki needed to know who he had to deal with before stepping into the lion's den.

With a roll of her eyes, Darcy replied, "The ' _others'_ as you so eloquently put it. They wanted to see Jane's lab before you got here." Nodding once in the secretive couple's direction, Loki turned and walked back through the kitchen, opening the basement door.

He was halfway down the stairs when he realized they were following him, and Darcy was sniggering to herself. Narrowing his eyes, he gripped the remaining half of his apple as he descended the stairs, clearly able to hear the insufferable Tony Stark boasting about how he could improve the lab for Jane. When he reached the bottom, Loki observed the chaos in the tiny lab. Stark was poking and prodding some gadgets on a nearby table while Jane smiled politely, shaking her head to decline his suggestions. His brother was talking quietly with a woman of medium height, wearing red who must be Wanda, the Scarlet Witch. There also happened to be another man standing with his back towards him who he did not immediately recognize. The man was wearing a faded purple shirt and gray pants. Taking another bite of his paltry breakfast, Loki frowned as Darcy and Hogun slipped around him and headed into the middle of the room with the others.

Their arrival brought Thor's attention to Loki where he stood quietly at the bottom of the stairs. "Loki! You have arrived, come forth and become acquainted with our guests." The talking in the room ceased as all faces turned to stare at him. Loki, however, found himself unable to see anyone but the man standing with Thor. He took an apprehensive step backwards, ready to bolt at a moment's notice. His heart beating frantically as panic seized him, Loki gripped the apple in his hand, feeling juice drip through his long fingers. Green eyes raked over the timid form of Bruce Banner.

"What is he doing here?" The question came quiet and fearful, so unlike Loki that he wanted to close his eyes and disappear like Hermione could do. He could hear Darcy laughing quietly, grating on his nerves. If it wasn't for the insufferable cuff, he wore, Loki would use his magic to make her infuriating giggles cease in her throat. When he spoke again, he was glad to hear his voice stopped trembling. "This was not part of the plan we discussed."

Shuffling forward, Thor placed a comforting hand on Banner's shoulder. "Bruce is here to act as a guard when Hermione cannot be in your presence." Loki balked, his eyes going wide as the betrayal coiled ugly and unwilling in his gut.

"She planned this without telling me?"

Sympathy in her kind eyes, Jane stepped forward from behind the lab table. "No, Loki; this was our decision. We wanted to ensure everyone's safety. Hermione had no idea until I told her." The astrophysicist looked regretful as Loki continued to stare uneasily at the man who could transform into the Hulk. His heart continued to pound frantically in his chest, and he found he no longer was hungry. Trying to get himself under control, Loki threw the apple across the room, watching with satisfaction as Banner flinched when it landed inside the rubbish bin with a loud thunk. He then took a deep breath and moved more fully into the laboratory.

"Still, she knew about this development." When no one denied the accusation, Loki crossed his arms and made to head back upstairs, unable to stand their pitying stares any longer. He planned on finding a room to hide away in until Hermione returned later in the day. Hopefully, she would not be gone long; he needed to discuss this breach in honesty with her. She was aware of the past between him and Banner. She could have at least warned him before leaving this morning.

"Come now, Loki; there is no need to be so inflamed at Hermione keeping this from you. She obviously wished to cause you no distress." Thor stepped forward until he was standing by the stairs. "We have a mission to plan, and we could use your help."

Loki observed his brother quietly, ignoring the others in the room. He had to admit; it was nice to feel needed once in a while. His specific set of skills could come in handy when dealing with Fenrir, and they were aware of that factor. Releasing his grip on the railing, he turned and faced the others, arms crossing over his chest. "I don't need a guard. I've already promised Hermione to be on my best behavior, or have you forgotten the arrangement she made with you only yesterday?"

"Thor hasn't forgotten. Bruce-y here is to make sure nothing unfortunate happens," Tony said with a bright smile, stepping forward to clap Loki on the shoulder. "Now, I was promised breakfast if I got the three of us here before nine. What's on the menu?" Edging behind Loki, the infuriating billionaire made his way upstairs, followed by Jane, Darcy, and Hogun. The others remained behind, all staring silently at Loki.

The Jotun moved his gaze from his brother's uneasy face to stare boldly into Banner's. Banner looked determined, but with a hint of trepidation. "Are you sure you can refrain from going green in my presence, Dr. Banner." Loki was hesitant to push the man's buttons, but he needed to know exactly how safe he was with the Hulk simmering under the surface of this man. With a sigh, the timid scientist stepped forward.

"I can assure you, Loki; I am in complete control of the other guy. The only time he comes forward is when he's triggered by a significant event, _or_ if you were to step over the line. If that happens, then you can bet your horned crown, I'll set him loose." Smiling at that last bit, the lines around Banner's eyes crinkled. Loki inhaled, pursing his lips as he contemplated this. Before he could open his mouth to retort, Thor gave him a pointed look.

"Leave it, Loki. Let us go upstairs. Jane and Darcy make the finest pancakes on Midgard!" Grinning enthusiastically, Thor shook his brother by the neck before bounding up the stairs. Loki continued to stand there, staring unwaveringly at Dr. Banner. Eventually, their concentration was broken when Wanda stepped forward, sighing with exasperation.

"I did not travel all this way to watch you compete in a staring contest, trickster." Placing both hands on her waist, she tilted her head to smile sarcastically at Loki. "I've come to discuss our magical abilities and prepare to face this werewolf beast." As she dropped her arms and made her way around Banner, Wanda gave him a reassuring wink, before stepping up to Loki. Taking his arm in her own, she turned him, so they could walk upstairs together. "Has anyone told you my powers were given to me by your scepter?"

Trying to ignore Banner behind them as they ascended the staircase, Loki peered down into her face with a renewed curiosity. "No, they have not. Please, Scarlet Witch, tell me more."

Huffing, she swatted playfully at his arm as they breached the doorway. "Please, call me Wanda." With his previous tension breaking, Loki relaxed as Wanda steered him towards the living area where they could speak more freely while they awaited breakfast to be finished. He didn't even mind when Banner followed, taking a seat across the room and flipping open a computer. Perhaps, waiting for Hermione's return wouldn't be so horrible after all. He did look forward to questioning why she kept such detrimental information from him, however. At present, he wished to learn everything there was to know about the Scarlet Witch, and why her magical core felt so similar to his own.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So that's where we're at right now."

Hermione finished filling in Kingsley on what transpired since the last time she'd talked with him in this office. Granted, he did know about her time spent on Asgard, as well as the threat Fenrir presented to not just the Wizarding world, but the entire universe in general. She waited patiently as he processed her information, clearly calculating the significance of the situation. Sitting up a bit straighter in her chair, Hermione glanced over at Harry, who was sipping a coffee quietly observing the Minister. With a sigh, she noticed the still empty chair on his other side where Draco should be sitting. He had yet to show up though, and they knew not where he could be. It was only half past ten; surely Draco didn't forget about the meeting entirely. Harry told her he sent an owl just last night after speaking with Kingsley. Clearing his throat, Kingsley startled Hermione from her thoughts.

"It is apparent this is shaping up to be far more serious than we initially thought it would be." His brow furrowed as he clasped his hands together on the desk in front of him. "What do you two suggest we do, because Merlin knows this is more your area than mine." Shaking his head, Kingsley sat back in his old chair as he waited for the two young wizards in front of him to speak. Hermione glanced over at Harry, an exasperated sigh leaving her chest.

"I think we need to notify the Wizarding community at this point," Harry started, scratching at his head. "Fenrir is a much greater threat than we originally anticipated. It's clear his powers are other worldly, and we know he's planning on attempting to destroy the universe, whatever that means. Hermione has already enlisted the aid from S.H.I.E.L.D. and a few of the Avengers; now it's our turn to get involved."

"We're not exactly sure when or where Fenrir is going to resurface, but we have a good hunch he's coming after Draco next." Hermione picked nervously at her fingernails. "He said so himself. That's why we wanted Draco at this meeting, but it appears, he has better things to do." Her agitation was apparent in her voice and the frown that formed on her face.

"While I'm uncertain what part Draco has to play in all of this, I agree with the both for you that it's time to notify everyone. I can set up a briefing meeting with the MLE and Auror departments for this afternoon." Reaching forward, Kingsley pulled parchment and a quill towards himself. He began scribbling a note while talking to them still. "Harry, do you think you can track down some of the old Order members and ask them to come in as well?"

"Actually, Ginny and I already started that last night. We got in touch with the old DA members, but I can reach out to the Order as well. Neville and Hannah said they would love to help, as did Luna and Rolf. George and Ron are on board also. We're still waiting to hear back from a few, but I'm sure we'll be set." Harry shrugged and sat back in his chair. "Ginny wants everyone to come over for dinner tonight—including S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers, and the others as well. She said she'll set up tents and tables in the backyard, so there's room for everyone."

"That's a great idea!" Hermione was excited by the prospect of a large gathering. "That gives everyone the opportunity to get to know one another in advance! It also allows for a safe place where you can meet Coulson to develop a truce between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ministry, Kingsley."

Nodding, the Minister set aside his finished memo for the MLE and Auror departments. "It sounds promising. We obviously cannot bring S.H.I.E.L.D. into the Ministry. Are you certain Ginny doesn't mind having so many people over? What about the children? Do you feel it's safe to expose them to such people?" Harry seemed to think these questions over, his eyes squinting in thought. After a quiet moment, he sighed.

"I know Molly and Arthur are probably coming by, so the children will be taken care of. As for exposing them to this new set of people, well, we were exposed to much greater adversities as children," he explained, gesturing between Hermione and himself. "I don't think it will be an issue."

"It will be completely safe; I promise." Hermione nodded, wanting to make it clear there was nothing for anyone to worry about from her new allies. While they all had their misgivings, they really were an honorable bunch. Well, mostly. She would be there to control Loki, and Bruce would undoubtedly attend as well, so there was nothing to worry about. "If that is everything, I really do need to get back to the lab. I should be there to help with our guests and explain about the Wizarding community."

Before Kingsley could dismiss them, there was an abrupt knocking at the door. Confusion appearing on all their faces, he called out for whoever it was to enter. The door quickly opened and then slammed closed, Draco entering the office and looking absolutely wrecked, in Hermione's opinion. He'd clearly lost an immense amount of weight in such a short period of time, his robes hanging from his thinning body. His hair appeared lackluster, and the circles under his eyes were so dark; they made him look skeletal. Hermione's gut twisted at the sight of him, and her heart broke all over again. Clearly, he was much worse than Ginny and Harry described.

"I was summoned."

Hermione winced; even his voice sounded awful. She tried to catch his eye, but he was standing against the door, arms crossed, with his stare on the Minister only. She shared a worried look with Harry before speaking to him, her hands trembling. "Draco? Are you alright? You look…you look horrible to be completely honest."

Without looking at Hermione, Draco snapped, "I'm fine, Granger. Mind your own damn business." Hermione reacted as if she'd been slapped. Tears sprang to her eyes, and her mouth dropped open. At the same time, Harry jumped to his feet, anger evident on his usually cheery face.

"Now come on, Draco. That's no way to speak to Hermione. She's worried about you just like the rest of us!" Clenching his jaw, Draco closed his eyes momentarily before taking a deep breath. When he opened those grey orbs, he looked at Hermione and her breath left her in a rush. So much emotion was bottled up inside this man she used to love, it was nearly unbearable to look at him. He blinked a few times before glancing away.

"I'm sorry."

She wanted to go to him and pull him against her for comfort, but she knew there was no way he'd accept the gesture. At this point, it was highly inappropriate anyway. Instead, she remained seated; her heart aching so horribly she thought it might burst. What in Merlin's name was wrong with him? She was so caught up in her emotions that she could do nothing but nod in reply to his apology. Once that was taken care of, he returned his attention to Kingsley, who was watching them with great interest. Hesitantly, he began to explain what Draco missed by being late to the meeting.

"Fenrir fulfilled the first part of his prophecy—Odin is dead, and Hermione informed us that he's either already back on Earth or on his way." He paused, waiting for Draco to make a reply. When nothing was said, he continued. "She said he named you, specifically, as one of his main targets. Do you have any reason he could be coming after you?"

Instead of answering, Draco simply closed his eyes, his face going blank. He took a deep breath, once, twice, and then again, before opening his anguish filled eyes. "I have no idea what he could want from me. What is our next move?" Hermione narrowed her eyes; she knew he was lying. There was something he wasn't telling them—something important.

As if sensing this as well, Harry's brow creased in thought as he continued to watch his former nemesis. Unaware of what was going on, Kingsley proceeded to fill Draco in. "We're going to have a meeting shortly with the MLE and Auror departments. Then, later tonight, we're going to meet with the others at the Potter's for dinner and deliberation." Instead of acknowledging the Minister, Draco turned his attentions to Hermione, who jumped when she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Is _he_ going to be there?"

There was no question who the _he_ was that Draco was referring to. Sitting up a bit straighter in her chair, Hermione stuck her chin out in defiance. She would not let Draco make her feel inferior because of who Loki was. Instead, she leveled her gaze with his, despite the intensity of it, and answered his patronizing question. "Yes, Loki will be there."

Draco snorted, shaking his head as he looked away. Running a hand through his bedraggled hair, he scoffed, "I don't know why I bothered asking. Of _course,_ you plan on bringing your new fuck-toy despite him being a monster." Harry gulped as those words left his supposed friend's mouth. He was surprised to see Hermione keep calm after their discussion just the night before when Ginny called Loki the same thing. Instead of lashing out, Hermione stood slowly, wincing slightly. Harry wondered what that was about, but didn't open his mouth. He watched as she walked until she was toe-to-toe with her ex, her hands trembling at her sides with anger.

"Draco Malfoy, I should slap that sardonic face of yours so hard you wouldn't be able to chew properly for weeks. However, considering it looks like you haven't been eating anyway, I don't see a point. What gives you the right to speak to me in such a manner? Look at you—you look dreadful, and you feel the need to lash out at _me_ and _my_ relationship. We're not together, Draco. I'm free to be with whoever I want, despite your opinion."

"Hermione, you and Loki are involved?" The question came from a dumbstruck Kingsley, his dark eyes wide in astonishment. Draco laughed, indicating at Hermione where she still stood in front of him.

"Really Minister; you don't see it? Look at her—she can barely walk, let alone stand." Smirking, Draco licked his lips and returned his attention to the witch in front of him. "Tell me, Granger, how many times did you let him spank you? I bet your arse is _covered_ in welts." That time, she did smack him. She hit him so hard his neck whipped to the side, and his lip split open. As tears surged to her eyes, she stared at him as her chest heaved painfully. His tongue darted out to lick at the blood from his lip, his eyes hidden by his long hair.

"How dare you speak to me that way," Hermione whispered furiously, amazed by the force of the slap. "Loki's not the monster, Draco— _you_ are!"

"Oh sweetheart, if only you knew. If only you knew."

With that said, Draco straightened up and opened the door to the office once more. He glanced backward at the three shocked people staring at him, blatantly ignoring the tears streaming down Hermione's hurt-filled face. "I'll see you at the big meeting; I suppose." Then, he exited the office, slamming the door behind him as he went.

Only then did Hermione allow herself to break down, collapsing back into her chair and bringing her hands up to hide her face. She sobbed into her palms, only finding her words when she felt Harry place a comforting hand on her back. "What's wrong with him, Harry? That's not who he is anymore…" Unable to find the words to answer, Harry kneeled down and wrapped his arms around his long-time friend. She relaxed into his embrace as he peered over her shoulder at the Minister. Kingsley looked as flabbergasted as he felt at the moment. Rubbing slow circles on her back as she calmed down, Harry sighed heavily.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, Hermione, but I promise we'll find out." Harry and Kingsley shared a worried look before the older wizard stood from his chair and made for the door.

"I'll let you two have a moment alone. I'm going to prep the conference room for our meeting and get this memo out." Harry nodded at the Minster and watched quietly as he left the office, the door clicking shut behind him.

When they were alone, Harry removed a handkerchief from his robe pocket and gave it to Hermione. Gratefully, she wiped at her eyes and nose, the last of her tears staining the light-blue material. She gave him a watery smile, which he returned as he took a seat. They sat in heavy silence, Hermione's breathing still a bit irregular. The longer they sat there; the more questions popped into Harry's head. Why did Draco go so downhill since their return from Romania? Did it have to do with the fact that Hermione clearly no longer loved him? Was he jealous of Loki? What did he mean when he said she could barely walk? Not wanting to upset his friend, Harry decided that some of his questions could wait for a later time to be answered. Right now, his friend needed him. He looked back up at her when she took a shuddering breath, her eyes falling shut.

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

"I'll be fine, Harry. Thank you." She opened her brown eyes, rimmed with red from crying. "I think I'd better go now, though. They'll be expecting me back at the lab." She stood, trying to hide her flinch as the soreness on her bottom pulled. Harry was at her side in an instant.

"He wasn't lying then—Draco, I mean. You and Loki really are sleeping together." Hermione sighed heavily as she readjusted herself, trying to ignore the throbbing from last night's lovemaking.

"No—I didn't realize it was that obvious, but Draco and I participated in BDSM activities as well." Harry's cheeks began to turn an adorable shade of pink from his embarrassment. "Oh, don't be like that Harry. I know Ginny's told you of my sexual preferences in the past. It's not like I don't know some of the things the two of you get up to behind closed doors." She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her at the shocked expression on her friend's face at that revelation. "I guess we just took things a bit too far last night. I'll be fine, honestly. I've had worse."

"That is far more than I needed to know about my best friend." Harry held up his hands after opening the door for her.

"Sorry," Hermione said through a grin.

He threw an arm around her shoulders, glad to see she was smiling again. "Are you still going to come tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it. I can't wait for everyone to finally meet each other." She walked out of the office and pressed the button for the lift. "Do you think Draco will still come? It would be really helpful to have him there…even after what he said. He's a part of this just as much as we are."

"I'll go talk to him, and I'll get Ginny to talk to Astoria as well."

Nodding, Hermione stepped onto the lift when it arrived. "Alright; I guess I'll see you tonight then."

Harry waved good-bye as the lift closed, his face clouding as he tried to determine what the hell just transpired back in that office. There was something dreadfully wrong with Draco, and it was affecting him inside and out. Deciding he'd have to figure it out later, Harry made his way down the hall towards the conference room. Kingsley needed help preparing for the meeting, and Harry wanted the distraction, or else he was going to hunt Draco down and punch him in the jaw for the way he treated Hermione. With any luck, Ron wouldn't find out about the confrontation. Whatever was going on, they needed to rectify it and quick before things got any worse.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Loki waited for Hermione at the door, barely able to contain the disquiet he felt from experiencing the emotional tidal wave she'd gone through over the past forty minutes. He'd been relaxing in the living room, digesting the copious amount of pancakes he'd consumed and discussing the similarities between his and Wanda's magical cores when it began. At first, he'd thought nothing of it—the worry she was feeling. She was speaking with the Minister of Magic about Fenrir, of course she was to be worried. They were all feeling that in some form or another. He didn't begin to pay close attention to what his other half was feeling until the worry turned into shock infused anger. It was at this point that his magic began simmering just under the surface as if he wanted to smack someone quite thoroughly, and not in the good way. Wanda asked him what was wrong, but he merely held up a hand, trying to allow his mind, body, and soul to reach out to Hermione through their connection.

Unfortunately, wherever she was appeared to be shrouded with magical protection, so there was no way to reach her mentally. He shared a brief glance with Wanda and even Banner before closing his eyes, focusing on what was happening to Hermione. The anger began to dissipate, but before it could disappear completely, a burst of hurt and fury exploded within him, causing the breath to rush out of his lungs. Clutching at his chest, Loki found he wanted to slaughter whoever was making Hermione experience these emotions. Attempting to stand, he opened his eyes to find both Wanda and Banner were already doing the same thing as if anticipating what he wanted to do. He was just about to explain his and Hermione's linked emotions when the sorrow made it impossible for him to stand. His knees collided with the floor, and his sight went blank as wave after wave of despair tore at his beating heart.

Around him, the room filled with the other guests in the house as Wanda called for help. He'd experienced Hermione's emotional outbursts before, but this time it was different. As the Rime Diamonds continued to bind them together, they were becoming more attuned to the other. Eventually, they would be of a single mind, body, and soul…but until then, Loki had no idea how to help his lover. Eventually, the pain dispersed, leaving Loki panting on his hands and knees as he regained control of his body. Thor was kneeling next to him, a comforting hand on his shoulder. Taking a shuddering breath, Loki blinked to clear the last of his vision before taking the hand that was offered to him. The strong arm helped him up to a standing position, and Loki was surprised to discover it was Banner. Swallowing, he nodded his thanks before storming from the room, everyone hot on his heels. Just as his hand was about to grasp the doorknob, Jane called out to him.

"Loki—don't touch that! You'll set off the wards!"

Closing his eyes, his outstretched hand clenched into a fist so tight his knuckles cracked audibly. Swallowing back anger, Loki opened his green eyes and looked at the group of concerned faces. "I need to find Hermione." His voice came out strangled, as if he himself wanted to cry like he assumed Hermione was doing.

Throwing caution to the wind, Jane stepped forward to stand in front of the Jotun. Her eyes were full of concern as she examined his labored breathing and tense stance. "We can't get to her right now. She's at the Ministry of Magic. There are protections that keep people like us out of their world." Gingerly, she reached out and placed her hand over top his clenched fist. "Relax, she'll be here soon. Explain what happened just now."

Glancing around the small kitchen, Loki realized everyone was looking at him curiously or, surprisingly, with concern. That was something he'd not expected from this group of people. Nodding, he tried to take a calming breath, feeling some of the anxiety ease out of his tense body. Placated, Jane removed her hand and stepped back, giving him some room to breathe. Instead of launching into his explanation, he shot his audience a timid look before heading for the sink where he filled a glass with water. After gulping down the cool liquid, Loki set the glass back on the counter before finally sharing his experience.

"The emotional connection I share with Hermione was triggered. Someone is causing her a great deal of duress." He watched as Banner and Stark shared an inquiring look, and Wanda's eyes went wide. The Scarlet Witch stepped forward then, understanding in on her features.

"I shared such a connection with my brother. I felt such pain the moment he was killed." Wrapping her arms around herself, she asked quietly, "Is she alive?" Unable to answer that question verbally, Loki merely nodded, relief flooding him. At least, she was alive, of that he was certain. If she'd died, he'd most likely be feeling devastation beyond reality. Whatever had occurred, she was alright for the time being.

"Right. So what do we do until Hermione gets back?" Darcy was standing in the doorway, her eyes wide behind her dark-rimmed glasses. "I can't just sit here useless with so much stress in the air."

"I'm with Darcy—shall we venture downstairs and find something to experiment on? Honestly, Jane; I am going to send you some advanced computers." Stark rubbed his hands together already heading for the basement.

"Tony, my computers are perfectly fine. Besides, I built them myself—they're specifically for astrophysical calculations." Jane gave Loki a reassuring smile before shaking her head and following behind the rambunctious genius. Darcy made a comment about heading out to pick up lunch supplies, so that was where she and Hogun disappeared to.

"Would you like for me to wait with you, Loki?" Thor asked, giving his brother a sympathetic look.

"I appreciate your concern, brother, but I know you would much rather be downstairs with the others." Loki turned his back on Thor, choosing to stare out the window into the backyard instead.

"If you should need _anything,_ do not hesitate to ask." With that said, Thor vanished into the laboratory as well.

"We will wait for Hermione's return with you. It is clear she means a great deal to you." Taking a seat at the table, Wanda pulled a discarded magazine forward and began flipping through the colorful pages.

Banner moved fully into the room, removing his glasses from his face and tucking them into the pocket of his faded purple shirt. He moved to stand next to Loki, watching for Hermione's imminent return. He stood next to the supposed villain in silence for a spell before rubbing at the stubble on his jaw. He wanted to discuss a few of the more pressing matters that were rattling around his brain, but was unsure where to begin. It was unsurprising when Loki sighed heavily next to him, breaking their silence first.

"What is it you want to know, Banner? I can practically feel the wheels turning in your head. It's distracting." Loki ground out his permission, his arms crossing over his chest in irritation.

"Thor tells me you've changed quite a bit since last we met. I was hesitant to believe him until I just witnessed your display of affection for this Hermione I've heard so much about." Continuing to watch the yard, Loki did not reply, allowing Banner to continue his deductions. "Love can do many things, but I'm uncertain it can change who you are."

"Perhaps you've simply not found the right person," Wanda interjected from the table causing Loki to smirk. "When you open your heart to love, many changes can occur. Look at me and my brother. We were once what you would call the villains. I set you loose on that city in South Africa without a second thought."

"What made you switch sides, Wanda?" Loki's question seemed to startle her, the magazine flipping closed as she pondered her exact answer.

"The love I had for my brother, and for this world we live in. When I saw inside Ultron's mind, I knew I could no longer be a part of his destructive plans. I wanted Tony Stark to pay for what his weapons did to my family, but I did not want the world to suffer so that I could have my revenge." Loki glanced over his shoulder, a smile playing on his lips.

"You and I are not so very different; it seems."

"I don't see how the two of you are _anything_ alike." Loki's eyes shut as Banner made an attempt at proving him wrong. "This world suffered so that you could seek out revenge on Thor. You left New York in utter devastation all because you wanted someplace to rule. Explain to me how you've made an attempt at rectifying what you've done." Opening his eyes again, Loki worked his jaw with irritation.

"Am I not here now? Am I not trying to stop Fenrir before he can destroy this world you love so much?" Facing Banner, Loki allowed his anger to show on his pointed face. "What more do you want from me? An apology? That is not going to happen. New York was a failure of epic proportions, and I paid dreadfully for what I attempted there. I'm sure Thor told you of my stint in the dungeons where I could do _nothing_ as the only mother I ever knew was murdered floors above protecting Jane from Malekith." Hating the way his throat contracted at the memory, he decided to voice something he'd kept to himself since that fateful day. "Do you not think I regret telling Kurse which staircase to take? If I'd kept my damned mouth shut, Frigga may still be alive today."

He could feel Banner's eyes examining his profile as he resumed watching for Hermione. "You're in love with her." He chose not to respond, letting the scientist assume whatever he wanted. Did he love Hermione? With every beat of his heart. That was why he was impatiently awaiting her return. He needed to make sure she was unharmed because even the _thought_ of someone hurting her in any way made him want to tear the universe apart until the person responsible was punished most thoroughly. He wasn't ready to admit these feelings aloud, and if he were, he'd want to share his sentiments with the woman in question first. Thankfully, he was spared any more intrusive questions from the man because, at the moment, Hermione popped into the backyard, immediately running towards the door.

Shoving Banner aside, _carefully_ , Loki took three long strides and was at the door just as it beeped open. Sweet relief overwhelmed him as Hermione closed it behind her before catching his eyes. The searing look she gave him was enough to take the breath away from him for a third time that day, and he wished they were alone at her flat, so he could whisk her off to the bedroom for a few hours. Instead, he held out his hand to her, wanting contact of some sort. Rather than taking his hand, Hermione threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest. It was a strange feeling having someone need his touch and wanting theirs in return. Loki wrapped his arms around her quivering body, trying to calm her frayed nerves. After a brief embrace, Hermione retracted, but only enough so she could reach up on her tip-toes and capture his lips in heated kiss. As her hands slid up his chest to tangle in his hair, Loki parted her lips with his tongue before delving inside, massaging hers until she hummed pleasantly.

Unfortunately, their reunion was interrupted when Banner cleared his throat loudly, causing Hermione to gasp as she extracted herself from Loki's arms. Watching as her cheeks flamed with embarrassment, Loki sent Banner a scathing look as the man crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, that's something I never expected to see in my lifetime." Wanda stood from where she was seated and flicked Banner on the arm.

"It was romantic. Why do you spoil everything?"

"Me? _I_ spoil everything?" Banner looked entirely taken aback that she'd insinuated such a thing. Rolling her dark eyes, Wanda shook her head and pointed at the living room.

"Why don't you go and call Natasha. I am certain she could explain why it was impolite to interrupt their kiss."

"I can't call Natasha; she doesn't know I've come back yet!" Banner ran a frustrated hand through his messy hair, reminding Hermione of Harry. "No one is supposed to know I've come back except those involved in this assignment." Patting the frazzled scientist on his arm, Wanda gave him a mournful look.

"That is your loss then," she replied before turning towards Loki and Hermione. "Now, I believe introductions are in order!" Waltzing up to Hermione, she extended her hand. "I'm Wanda, but you probably know me better as the Scarlet Witch. I've come to help you and the others. Loki and I have been getting to know one another this morning."

Still slightly in shock, Hermione accepted the hand in front of her and attempted to smile. "It's so good to meet you, Wanda." Her attentions then shifted to the uncomfortable looking man leaning against the kitchen counter. "And you must be Dr. Bruce Banner. It's an honor to meet you as well." She walked forward and shook his hand before throwing a playful smirk over her shoulder towards her lover. "Thank you for stepping in to help with our situation."

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Granger."

"Please, call me 'Hermione'." With introductions finished, for the time being, Hermione noticed movement in the back yard. "It looks like the rest of our visitors have arrived." Banner turned to glance out the window where Hermione was pointing. Sure enough, Agent Coulson and Daisy were walking up the sidewalk. "I'd better let them in. Can someone tell the other's that S.H.I.E.L.D. has arrived?"

Wanda nodded once before disappearing down the basement stairs. As Hermione went to open the door, Loki couldn't help but feel annoyed that there was yet _another_ distraction keeping him from questioning Hermione about what happened at the Ministry. Now he would have to wait until she debriefed the entire group to hearing the news. The annoyance only deepened when he saw Banner staring at him with a pitying look. He would have to find time to sneak Hermione off to one of the bedrooms for a quick discussion the first chance he got. Until then, he would stick close to Thor or Wanda. They were the only two here that seemed to be on his side, besides Hermione.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Late that afternoon, Loki decided he'd much rather be locked in the dungeons back on Asgard than stuck in this insufferably small house with all these _heroes_. It was like a pissing contest with the endless amount of stories pertaining to all the benevolent deeds they'd done over the years. Rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time, Loki pushed away from the wall he was perched against before silently whispering down the hall. Finding the bathroom to be blessedly empty, he locked himself inside. After relieving himself and washing his hands, Loki proceeded to stare angrily at his reflection in the mirror. The most heroic thing he'd ever done was protect Jane back on Svartalfheim, but then again, faking his own death most likely overshadowed that. He wasn't even to defend Hermione properly on Jotunheim. The entire afternoon was an eye-opener to what kind of person he truly was. Despite promising Hermione not to call himself a monster, he still very much felt that way.

With Coulson present and constantly reminding him of the pain and mutilation he'd undergone after being 'killed' by him, Loki was ready to get off this irritating planet as soon as possible. He had no desire to spend more time than absolutely necessary with these people. Hermione was thriving in the situation though. They all were entirely fascinated with her Magical abilities and stories of the Wizarding War she participated in. Some of the things she was sharing with them; he still didn't even know about her. It was distressing that he knew so very little about the woman he'd fallen in love with, yet she was so incredibly open with these strangers. Jealousy rippled through him as he continued to stare at himself, narrowing his eyes in disgust. With a start, Loki turned hearing a knock at the door.

"What?" He snapped at whoever it was, crossing his arms and glaring at the annoyingly cheerful pink door.

"It's me," came Hermione's quiet reply from the other side of the partition. "May I come in?"

Unlocking the door, Loki was relieved it was Hermione and not Banner or his brother. He was not in the mood to be treated like some sort of prisoner. At least with Hermione, he always felt like an equal. As Hermione stepped into the medium-sized bathroom, she made sure to close and lock the door. Once she'd completed that, she turned and stared up into his tense face. Moving closer, she reached up and softly cupped his cheek in her hand. With a contented sigh, Loki closed his eyes and allowed her to touch him.

"I'm surprised you could break away from your adoring fans." His eyes opened as she abruptly dropped her hand from his cheek, stepping out of his reach.

"Don't be cruel, Loki. You knew they were all coming here to learn about me and the rest of the Wizarding community. It's so we can properly prepare for the battle with Fenrir." She moved to sit on the closed seat of the toilet, causing Loki to wrinkle his nose. "I'm sorry if you're feeling a bit neglected. Not everything is about you, you know?"

Huffing, Loki threw his hands into the air. "It would just be nice to have a moment where I'm not continually reminded of my previous misdeeds." He turned his back on Hermione, not wanting her to see the hurt in his eyes despite knowing she could feel it through their connection. "It would also be nice to know the _Hulk_ was going to be 'babysitting' me in your absence."

"That wasn't my choice, Loki."

Whirling around, he glared down at her, using his height as an intimidation factor. "You knew and could have warned me in advance." When she merely rolled her eyes, he knew his tactic didn't work.

"I was a bit preoccupied last night, if you'll recall. Discussing our guests was quite far from my mind." As she said this, Hermione watched Loki's eyes darken, recalling their activities from the night before. Standing, she closed the space between them before reaching up to take his face in her warm palms. Sliding up onto the tips of her toes, she brought her mouth to hover over his pursed lips. "Do you need reminding?"

Loki allowed himself to relax, letting his wounded feelings go for the time being. "I believe I do." His eyes slid shut as her lips brushed sensually against his own, her hands finding their way to tangle in his long hair. Their bodies melded against one another, immediately causing Loki to grow hard in his trousers. Hermione, feeling his arousal, sighed happily into the kiss. Wanting nothing more than to sink into the warm heat of his woman, Loki maneuvered Hermione so that she was pressed up against the pink wall. She whimpered slightly as her sore behind came into contact with the hard surface, but when Loki reached down to caress her through the fabric of her jeans, all former pain was forgotten.

Suddenly needing Loki desperately, Hermione untangled her hands from his soft tresses and began to unfasten his trousers. She made quick work of the button and ties before reaching inside to stroke his heated length. Breaking free of her lips, Loki settled his forehead against her shoulder, panting as she continued to stroke him until he was completely hard. Tilting his head, he kissed her lightly behind the ear.

"If you keep that up, I'm not going to last until I'm inside of you." He mumbled huskily, his breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Then I suppose you'd better get inside me quickly because I don't feel like waiting any longer." Arching her back, Hermione thrust her breasts into his chest eliciting a sensual groan from the Jotun as he unfastened the button and zipper on her jeans. Cupping her tender bottom, Loki was careful as he removed her pants before lifting her up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist. As her legs locked behind his back, Loki slid easily into her dripping core, causing them both to make guttural sounds of pleasure. "I should have put a silencing charm on the door…" Hermione moaned as Loki began thrusting into her, slowly at first, and then with more speed.

"Let them hear you. I want them all to know you're _mine_." Moving faster, Loki continued to pound into her, loving the little sounds that cascaded from her mouth. As her head dropped backwards to rest on the pink wall, he held her hips firmly, sliding in and out with ease. Occasionally, he would thrust especially hard, relishing as she cried out in both pain and pleasure. He knew without a doubt that the others could hear them at this point. Hermione was making the most arousing sounds as she began to contract around his pumping cock. "Mmm. Yes, my pet. Tell them that you are _mine_."

"Yes! Loki! _Yes_ —I'm _yours_!" Hermione cried out as she shattered apart in his arms, her fingers digging into the soft leather of his armor. Wanting to finish quickly now that he'd brought his woman to orgasm, Loki pounded her relentlessly into the wall, only going still when he too felt sweet release. He bit the tender skin of her neck, riding out his orgasm slowly.

When they both managed to find their way back to reality, Loki slid them down until they were kneeling on the cool tile of the floor. She smiled tenderly at him through her heavily lidded eyes as she loosened her grip on his back. Releasing the grip he still held on her hips, he tangled his hands in her hair before placing a kiss upon her lips, enjoying when she immediately opened her mouth to allow his tongue to slide inside. After a few minutes of tender kisses, Loki pulled away his eyes blinking open to rake over her flushed features. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and it made Loki want to reveal his true feelings, but he refrained knowing it was still not the right time.

"Are you quite alright? I did not further injure you?"

"I'm fine, Loki." Hermione sighed with satisfaction, readjusting the way she was kneeling so she could lean against the wall. "Are _you_ feeling better now?"

Smirking, Loki realized he did in fact feel much better now that he'd received copious amounts of attention from Hermione. Unsure whether that was from the Rime Diamonds, or if he just needed time alone with Hermione to satisfy him, he did not know. He was not going to complain though. "I do, actually. Is that why you sought me out?"

"Loki—I could feel your anxiety level rising so rapidly I thought I was going to have a heart attack." She gave him a concerned look before untucking her legs and using his shoulders to help herself stand. "Are you going to be alright going to Harry and Ginny's tonight? There are going to be well over twenty people there." Getting to his feet himself, he refastened his trousers and watched as Hermione pulled on her discarded jeans after using her wand to clean up the mess between her legs. Swallowing back a frustrated groan, Loki wished he'd ordered her to leave the remnants of their coupling alone. He didn't want her to forget who she belonged to. There was always next time.

"I'll be fine, as long as I have you by my side." Feeling slightly ashamed, Loki looked aside, picking at his left hand. "You won't leave me alone with them will you?" Closing the distance, Hermione took both his hands in her own and squeezed gently.

"I'll stay with you the entire time. Now, perk up because I'm going to need your sarcastic side if I'm to deal with the teasing we're about to endure the moment we step out of this bathroom." Feeling a rush of affection, Loki pulled the frizzy haired witch close and placed a kiss upon her curls.

"Fear not, my lady. I shan't let those privileged fools make a mockery of the fantastic sex we just participated in." Giggling, Hermione grabbed his hand before opening the door and pulling him out to face the firing brigade. There were still many hours before he and Hermione would be alone once more. Hopefully, he would survive until then.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That evening, everyone gathered at the Potter household in Godric's Hollow. Ginny and Harry set up tables and magically warmed tents in their moderately sized backyard. While it was a bit snug, the numerous guests, family, and friends found that they fit comfortably. With the help of Ron, Harry, and George, Hermione _Apparated_ everyone from Jane's house without any issues. Luckily, no one experienced any negative side effects from the ordeal; even Loki found he could now stomach side-along _Apparation_ with ease. With everyone safely at the Potter's, it was time to begin formulating agreements and strategies in preparation of the upcoming battle with Fenrir.

Harry, along with Kingsley, Coulson, and Daisy, disappeared inside the study in order to create a contract between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ministry of Magic. There were many rules to go over so that the International Stature of Wizarding Secrecy wasn't being violated to the point where the Wizarding community was at risk of being discovered by the Muggles. In the end, S.H.I.E.L.D. agreed to terms similar to what the Ministry of Magic and the British government had enacted. Basically, S.H.I.E.L.D. would only become involved with the Ministry of Magic if there was a critical circumstance that directly affected the well-being of the citizens, and vice versa. Both parties exited the study in high spirits and on the same page, finally. In fact, Coulson and Kingsley found they had a lot in common when it came to running secret government agencies.

While history was being made, Hermione and the others were making introductions and preparing for the evening ahead. Immediately upon arriving, Tony and Thor wandered off with Jane to examine the magical objects and artifacts scattered around the house. This was after all the children begged for the signatures of every Avenger in attendance. Not one to disappoint the children, Tony, Thor, Bruce, and Wanda signed a variety of objects from broomsticks and chess sets to shoes and, in Lily's case, her sketch book. After that was taken care of, Molly and Arthur whisked the children back inside to keep them out of the adult's way while they mingled and got to know one another.

Hermione and Loki stood with Ron and Bruce, watching as Luna and Rolf managed to corner Darcy and Hogun across the yard. From her side of the connection, Hermione could tell Loki was a bit apprehensive about being around so many people, but now that they were here, there really was no getting out of it. Occasionally, she would shoot him a private smile or ask if he needed anything using their telepathy. While appearing calm on the outside, Loki was a current of anxiety, especially as yet more people arrived. Hermione was glad to see Neville and his wife; Hannah along with Charlie Weasley decided to join them in their endeavor. Watching as George hugged his brother, Hermione turned and addressed Bruce, who was talking quietly with Wanda.

"That's Ron's brother, George." She pointed out the playful red head with her finger who was still talking animatedly with Charlie. "You may want to steer clear of him. He likes to play jokes, and I'm not sure your other half would be a fan of some of them." Bruce nodded seriously as he took a sip of his drink.

Grimacing, Ron had to agree. "That is definitely not something we need happening here. I'd better go have a word with him, in case he has anything planned. You know how he likes to test out new products on all of us." Smiling impishly, Ron headed in the direction of his two brothers, shouting as he went. "Oi! George!"

Wanda stepped up to fill the space left by Ron. "It is a good thing Banner and I discovered I can use my mind powers to calm his alter ego."

"Really?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. "That's actually quite helpful. How did you two figure that out?"

"I thought that if she could to implant visions of destruction, why couldn't she be able to do the same with calming ones? We've been practicing since I returned from my time MIA." As he explained this Bruce observed the conversation taking place between George and Ron. George looked a bit put out at having to restrain himself, but in the end he nodded, earning a smile of relief from his younger brother and business partner.

"The results have been interesting. The visions are much more effective than the lullaby he used before. However, I think the green guy sometimes misses the one who used it." Wanda elbowed the scientist playfully causing him to shake his head at her. "I believe I'll go and meet this mischief maker. Perhaps, you might like to meet him as well, Loki." With a wink for the brooding Jotun, she sauntered off, asking Ron to introduce her to George.

"I fear my tricks are a bit different than your wizard friends." Loki spoke aloud for the first time since they arrived.

"You're probably right, and I don't think this the time or place for either of you to get any ideas."

Before Loki could open his mouth in retaliation to Bruce's comment, Ron returned to their small group, a fresh glass of firewhiskey in hand. He indicated where Wanda and Charlie were still talking quietly, George having wandered off. "I think those two are hitting it off well. Apparently, she's fascinated by dragons."

Laughing, Hermione had to shake her head. "We've had so many experiences with the creatures; I forget that most people don't know they're real."

"Dragons?" Bruce crossed his arms and looked at the two wizards skeptically. "You're telling me dragons actually exist?"

"Of course, mate. My brother is a dragonlogist. He works at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary."

"I've got to meet him—I wonder whether Wanda will be upset that I'm interrupting." With that, Bruce hurried over, keen to learn as much as possible about the rare creature he thought only existed in fairytales.

"Where's Pansy this evening," Hermione asked, watching Loki pick at his left hand as he always did when anxious or worried.

"In the kitchen helping Ginny, I believe." Groaning, Ron ran a hand over his face. "I forgot—they asked me to set the tables. I'd better get to it. See you two later." Shooting a grin over his shoulder at the pair, Ron hurried off, grabbing George from where he was attaching something to a chair.

Turning to face her lover, Hermione canted her head to the side. "Would you like to come meet Ginny and Pansy? I should probably see if they need any help with dinner anyway." Loki sighed heavily, his nostrils flaring as he tried to keep his anxiety at bay.

"If I must." Rolling her eyes, Hermione took his hand and led him around the side of the house to the kitchen door. "I'd much rather just get the planning over with so we could leave."

"I realize you dislike large crowds and dealing with people who don't exactly see eye to eye with what you've done, but these are good people, Loki. If you give them a chance, I know they'll return the favor." Ignoring the scoffing sound he made, she released his hand to push open the door, and entered the warm kitchen. Immediately, she was greeted by the welcoming scents of tea, roast, and baked apple pie.

Having heard the door open, Ginny snapped the oven closed and threw her oven mitts aside before running at her friend. "Hermione! I wondered when you'd get your sorry arse in here to help!" The two women hugged briefly before separating. Spotting Loki, Ginny gave Hermione a tentative glance before extending her hand. "You must be Loki. I've heard quite a bit about you. I'm Ginny, by the way, and this is Pansy, Ron's fiancée." She indicated the dark-haired woman who was staring hard at the couple who'd just entered the kitchen; her eyes narrowed.

Loki eyed both suspiciously, wondering what exactly Hermione told this red-headed woman before taking Ginny's offered hand. "I am Loki of Jotunheim. It is a pleasure to meet you both. Hermione has told me much about her friends, the both of you included."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Loki's formal introduction, but said nothing further. Instead, she moved back to the stove where something was simmering away on top. "I know you're rubbish at cooking, Hermione, but if you could at least mash the potatoes, that would be heavenly. Pansy and I have been swamped all afternoon trying to prepare enough food. I don't have quite the same knack for it as my mother."

Rolling up her sleeves, Hermione moved to the countertop where a steaming bowl of potatoes was waiting to be mashed together with butter and sour cream. "Come off it, Ginny. You've fed us all before. There are only a _few_ extra mouths here this time."

"True, but it sure is fun to watch you panic when the potatoes come out chunky."

"If you'd just let me use magic; I wouldn't have that problem." Hermione frowned at the bowl in front of her as she struggled to use the potato masher. "Look—I can already tell this is going to be a disaster!" As the pair giggled, Loki wandered over towards Pansy to investigate what she was working on.

Tucking her short, black hair behind one ear, Pansy gave him a sideways glance. "Do you want to help me cut vegetables for the salad?" She asked handing him an extra knife, hilt first. Loki glanced over his shoulder at Hermione, who was still giggling away as she and her friend teased one another. Turning back, Loki contemplated Pansy's question. He wasn't supposed to have access to anything that could be used as a weapon. Thor was still wary of allowing him the use of his Rime Diamond scepter. The longer he stared at the offered cutlery, the stronger the desire for his beloved daggers became. Flexing his hand a few times, Loki decided that _surely_ no one would mind if he used a knife as long as it was for _appropriate_ activities.

With his heart beating slightly faster than was necessary, Loki accepted the knife and gripped the handle tight within his hand. His stare slid from the glinting knife to see Pansy's reaction; she smirked as if knowing he was disobeying orders somehow. "What do you need to cut?" His question was asked quietly, so Hermione would not hear. That smirk still in place, Pansy slid a cutting board full of cucumbers and tomatoes his way.

"Here, start with these and if you do well with that, I'll give you some more." Loki snorted, despite himself.

"I am quite skilled in the methods of knife work, my dear." To demonstrate his abilities, Loki flipped the knife into the air, catching it deftly by the hilt once more. Pansy's eyes widened slightly, but she said nothing further as he began dicing the tomatoes in rapid succession. As they worked in silence, the only sounds from the gentle clacking of knives against cutting boards, Pansy occasionally shot him interested glances. Finally, finished with her stack of vegetables, she tossed a bowl of lettuce before giving him another look.

"You and Hermione are a popular topic around here."

"What are you referring to?" Loki paused in his handiwork, his brow furrowing slightly.

"I take it you don't know then?" When he did nothing but watch silently as she gathered his finished pile of chopped vegetables, Pansy decided to enlighten him. "Hermione is cherished by her friends; they act as if she's more a part of the family than simply a friend from school. Since last night, they've talked about nothing else but your future together."

"What happened last night," Loki asked as he stared at the sharp knife in his hand, enjoying the way the light reflected off its gleaming surface. Finished with the salad, Pansy set the bowl aside and turned, resting her hip against the wooden table and crossing her arms across her large chest.

"Well, she told Harry and Ginny about the two of you." She smiled like only a Slytherin could, her eyes narrowing. "She admitted she was in lo—"

Before Pansy could finish, the kitchen door burst open, causing Loki to drop the knife unexpectedly onto the table as he whipped around to see who'd just entered. He was relieved to find it wasn't Thor coming to scold him for using knives without permission. Instead, a young, blond-haired boy ran inside, followed closely behind by a small woman with brown hair who was carrying a covered tray. The boy dashed forward and threw himself into Pansy's arms.

"Aunt Pansy! I missed you!" The boy shouted, before letting her go.

"Scorpius! It's good to see you too!" At hearing the boy's name, Loki's eyes snapped to stare at the woman who was placing her belongings on the kitchen counter near where Hermione stood. This must be the woman Draco was wedded to; Loki realized remembering the name of the boy from her stories. As he examined the woman, Pansy continued talking with the young boy, explaining that the rest of the children were upstairs. After he'd disappeared, Pansy went over to greet the newcomer, leaving Loki to his own devices. "Astoria, I'm glad you could make it. Where is Draco?"

Astoria, as she was called, glanced nervously over at Loki before smiling, the emotion not quite meeting her eyes. "He's outside meeting the others. I'm sorry we're late, Ginny. It took some convincing to get him here." Her brown eyes flickered over to look at Loki again before settling on Hermione, who appeared just as uncomfortable. "Hermione…I'm glad to see you've returned from Asgard. It seems we have a relatively large mess on our hands, doesn't it?"

"It does, but I hope we can capture Fenrir and end this nonsense before it turns into an all-out war." Astoria nodded her agreement as Hermione moved towards Loki, where he stood frozen by the table.

"Draco has been working a lot lately. He seems worried."

"As he should be," Loki interjected.

"You must be Loki." She stepped forward, examining him from head to foot. Her calculating stare irritated Loki, causing him to narrow his eyes.

"You must be Astoria." He grinned, baring his teeth. "I've heard _all_ about you." Hermione and Ginny shared stunned looks before Astoria laughed, clearly not bothered by his obvious dig. Pansy watched on from her best friend's side, arms crossed and shaking her head.

"I bet you did." She shot Hermione a scathing look before returning her attention to Loki. "I could say the same about you." In an attempt to keep the peace, Ginny jumped forward; her arms spread wide.

"Okay! Now that we've all been _properly_ introduced, it's time to move this food outside. Let's get going before everyone starves!" Astoria gave Loki one last disparaging look before grabbing the tray she'd brought out earlier and following Pansy outside to where the tables awaited. When they were gone, Ginny turned to Hermione, a heavy sigh leaving her small body. "That went well."

"It could have gone worse." Loki admitted, smirking. The smirk dropped from his face at seeing the distraught look Hermione was giving him.

"Worse? You haven't met Draco yet, and after our confrontation this morning, I'm dreading going out there." Hermione stepped up until he could smell her perfume, still fragrant all these hours later. "You really should mind your manners, Loki. Astoria didn't do anything wrong; she was forced into her situation."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. Astoria is a Slytherin—she can take care of herself." Ginny headed for the door. "You're lucky she didn't hex you, Loki. Now, are you two coming? It's time to eat and get this meeting started." As Ginny exited the kitchen, Loki and Hermione were left alone.

Hermione closed her eyes, suddenly unable to catch her breath as her own anxiety peaked. She tried to take deep even breaths, but found her heart was racing far too quickly. Behind her, Loki watched as she practically fell apart at the seams. Closing the distance between them, he wrapped his arms protectively around her, sighing as she relaxed into his touch. They stood there quietly, Hermione finally able to regain her composure as Loki held her. After a short period of time in which Loki was certain the others were probably beginning to think they were having sex in the bathroom again, Hermione turned in his arms so she could stare up into his face. He was surprised to see tears brimming the surface of her chocolate eyes. Clenching his jaw, he looked away.

"You're afraid of what will happen when Draco and I come face-to-face."

"Yes," she breathed. "I'm terrified."

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, remembering Pansy's words from earlier. Had she been about to tell him Hermione admitted her love for him to Harry and Ginny? Why hadn't Hermione told him yet? Deciding it did not matter, he wanted to put his lover at ease before they left the safety of the kitchen. Swallowing down his confusion and hurt, Loki knew he had to ask her at least one question he wondered about. Opening his green eyes, Loki returned his gaze to Hermione's.

"Are you still in love with him?"

"What?!" Hermione asked, taken aback, jerking from his arms. "Why would you ask such a thing?" She wrapped her arms around herself, worrying her lip as she awaited his response. Frustrated, Loki ran both hands through his hair, whirling away so she wouldn't have to see the doubt that graced his features.

"I need to know." The silence of the kitchen became almost unbearable as he waited for her answer. Unsure of why he'd brought his insecurities up at this particular moment; Loki hoped he hadn't managed to push Hermione away. They were finally starting to open up to one another, and it would be most unfortunate for her to close herself off again. When a tentative hand was placed on his back, Loki lurched forward, not expecting the sudden contact. Hermione was getting better at hiding her emotions from him, and he wasn't sure whether to be glad or apprehensive. Turning slowly, he stared down at her as she smiled sadly.

"No—No, I do not love Draco anymore." She twisted her hands together nervously, avoiding his eyes. "At least, not like I used to. Does that make sense?" Nodding, Loki reached out and tipped her chin upwards so he could make sure she was aware of his understanding.

"It makes perfect sense, Hermione." Relieved, Loki dipped his head, closing his eyes as their lips brushed gently against one another. "Now," he muttered, their lips still barely touching, "we'd best join the meeting before I decide to have you on top of the table." Closing the gap between their bodies, Loki kissed her hungrily, wanting nothing more than to know her true feelings for him. Suspecting someone loved you was a far cry from actually knowing the truth.

Hermione was the one to break the kiss, grinning as she stepped away from his aching body. "You're insatiable," she said through a laugh, taking his hand and leading him towards the door.

"I will never have my fill of you, Hermione. Do not forget that."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The dinner was an interesting affair, to say the least. Those that didn't have the pleasure of meeting Loki earlier were introduced, and then he resumed his sullen silence, allowing Hermione to interact freely with those around them. After initial information was shared, it was determined that some were still unaware of Fenrir's special abilities. Hermione and Harry explained how Fenrir was able to not only shift into his wolf form without the aid of the full moon, but that he knew how to travel through the realms using some advanced method of _Apparation_. Draco relayed the information he gathered on the Werewolf Army from Romania, as well as the possible locations of other such armies Fenrir could have created across Europe. When added with the Jotun and Dark Elves from Jotunheim, Thor was discouraged that there may not be enough of them to defeat Fenrir if he could gather his forces all in one place.

Luckily, they could factor Heimdall into the equation. Heimdall already promised not to allow the Jotuns and Dark Elves passage through the Bifrost, along with the help of Lady Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and the other Asgardian soldiers. It was decided that Charlie, Luna, and Rolf would travel back to Romania and seek out the remaining werewolves to determine whether or not they were still a threat. Neville needed to return to Hogwarts, but Hannah would be joining him, so they could help McGonagall secure Hogsmeade and Hogwarts against potential attacks. Ron and George would get the word out in Diagon Alley and the newly renovated Knockturn Alley to be on the look-out for Fenrir and his minions. With the Wizarding community already on high alert, it was Kingsley's job to keep the peace within the Ministry. Coulson and Daisy, along with Hogun and Thor would search London and the surrounding areas, making sure Fenrir wasn't hunting to create new children for his armies. Harry and Draco would continue working with the MLE and Auror Departments doing pretty much the same as the others, but able to use their magic.

This left Hermione, Jane, Darcy, Tony, and Bruce to continue researching anything and everything they could find on destroying Fenrir. Wanda and Loki would also help research, but they would be more focused on finding a way to contain Fenrir magically in case they were unable to destroy him straight away. Hermione would also help with this task. Ginny, having to travel quite frequently for the _Daily Prophet_ , would take Pansy with her when going out of the country, so they could meet with their European friends and spread the word of Fenrir's return. Astoria kindly agreed to help watch the children when they became too overwhelming for Molly and Arthur to handle.

With this all settled, the group began to disperse, going their separate ways for the night. Neville and Hannah left first. Hogwarts was currently in session, and Neville had his classes to attend to. After that, Charlie said his good-byes while he waited as Luna and Rolf explained to their twins where they would be going. Once they were gone, Molly and Arthur headed home as well, reminding Ginny to bring all the children to the Burrow in the morning before she left for work. When George decided he'd had enough for one night, Darcy, Hogun, Coulson, and Daisy asked if he would take them home, so off they went also. The remaining group refilled their glasses of firewhiskey, wine, and butterbeer before disappearing some of the tables to make room for a fire pit. As the night wore on, conversation began to flow freely, the hodgepodge of characters intermingling and getting to know one another more personally.

As the fire crackled, sending tiny sparks of fire into the night sky, it was Ron who finally brought the conversation back around to Fenrir. He readjusted himself on the blanket he and Pansy shared, pulling her close, so she could lay her head on his shoulder. "So when do we think Fenrir is going to make his big move?"

"The night of the full moon." Draco answered, without missing a beat, his hollow eyes staring into the blazing fire. Everyone shared a confused look, apprehension making them fearful of the Great Wolf.

"Why do you say that?"

Draco lifted his gaze from the fire to meet Hermione's questioning eyes. She shivered, unsure why she felt such fear as he continued to stare at her unwaveringly. It was the first time they'd spoken to one another all evening, and Hermione was anxious to clear the air from earlier in the day. The way Draco was looking at her though, it was clear he did not feel the same. Draining his glass of the whiskey it held, he glared across the fire at her.

"Isn't it obvious? Fenrir will wait until his powers are at full capacity. During the full moon, he is not only able to shift freely, but he can also control his army of wolves—his _children_." He spat the last part, standing to refill his glass from the bottle on the table. Hermione and Harry shared a probing look, the latter shaking his head as if to say he had no idea what Draco was getting at. Wobbling slightly as he walked and his glass full to the brim with amber liquid, Draco returned to his seat next to Astoria. "Speaking of _children_ —," he began gesturing between Loki and Hermione with his glass, causing the firewhiskey to slosh over the side, "it's a good thing you're unable to have any because Salazar knows the world doesn't need any more _monsters_." Meeting Loki's eyes, Draco took a long sip of his beverage, smirking as he pulled the glass away from his mouth.

In an instant, the formidable god was on his feet, ready to spring himself at the vile mortal. He could already feel the magic surging to his fingertips, a growl emanating from his throat. Around him, the others shot to their feet as well, ready to stop the inevitable fight that threatened to take place. With surprisingly strength, Hermione grabbed hold of his arm and shoved him behind her small body, screaming at him through her mind— _No! Loki! Don't do anything rash!_ If he wasn't so astounded by the amount of force she used to ground him, Loki would have walked through the fire to tear Draco to pieces for insulting Hermione in such a manner. Breathing heavily, he glared at Draco, his teeth bared and chest heaving with fury.

With extreme grace and poise, Hermione hoisted her chin into the air, swallowing back the hurt from being so disrespected by someone who was supposed to be her friend—her former lover. "Draco," she said gently, "I think it's time you went home. Clearly, you're drunk and, honestly, you're embarrassing yourself."

"I have every right to be here as _he_ does."

"No one said that you didn't, Draco," Hermione explained calmly, "but you lashing out at the two of us isn't going to fix whatever it is that's going on with you."

Standing, Astoria tugged on her husband's sleeve, avoiding everyone's stare. "Come on. She's right—let's get Scorpius and go home. We should never have come tonight; you haven't been sleeping, and you won't talk to me about it…" Trailing off, she stopped trying to wrench him to his feet, tears springing to her eyes. Draco continued to stare down Loki, neither of them willing to concede.

Finally, Harry and Ron came forward, grabbing their drunk friend under the arms and hoisting him to stand before beginning to cart him off. Nothing was said as they disappeared inside the house until Astoria turned to face Hermione, one hand hugging her midriff. "I'm so sorry," she said through fresh tears. "I don't know what's gotten into him lately. He just keeps saying the most _horrible_ things, and he won't explain why." Hermione said nothing to Astoria as she broke down and, eventually, Pansy came forward to help her friend inside as well.

Once the immediate threat was taken care of, Hermione released the bruising grip she still held on Loki's forearm. Thor and Bruce came forward to flank either side of Loki, in case he harbored the desire to go after Draco. Tony placed his half-empty tumbler on a table and put his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

"I suppose that's the end of the party, and just when I was getting a proper buzz."

Waving her wand, Ginny began the cleaning process, the empty cups and discarded dessert plates flying into the kitchen. "That was certainly unexpected." As she watched her handiwork, the redheaded woman turned to give her long-time friend a hard stare. "Hermione…I didn't know—are you alright?"

Pursing her lips, Hermione decided to ignore the unspoken question. Only Draco knew she was unable to have children, and for him to bring it up in such a cruel manner was devastating. Instead, she ran a shaky hand through her smoke scented curls and sighed heavily. "I'll be fine. We should go though. Thank you for the lovely evening, Gin." She had to hold back tears when Ginny reached out to squeeze her hand comfortingly.

Their attention was then drawn to Harry and Ron, who'd come back outside. Reaching them first, Ron spoke, his voice filled with uneasiness. "We got Draco through the floo, and Pansy is helping Astoria with Scorpius." He couldn't stop shaking his head as if he too wanted to comment on Hermione's apparent condition.

"I'll go see him in the morning after he's had a chance to sleep off the firewhiskey." Harry ran a hand through his tousled hair. "Maybe this case is just a bit too sensitive for him. He is going after an old ally of his. Whether he's reformed or not, it has to be affecting him mentally somehow."

"I don't know, Harry." Hermione muttered, biting her lip, eyes glossy in the light from the fire. "I've never seen him like this. Well, not since we were children."

"I don't know this guy very well," Bruce said stepping up beside Hermione, so he could be seen by everyone, "but does anyone else get the impression there's something much darker going on here than we're being led to believe?"

A cold wind whispered through the backyard, causing their shadows to morph and twist in the firelight. Hermione swallowed down the fear of that statement, scared to voice any theories aloud. Turning slowly, she finally met Loki's calculating stare, his emerald eyes burning with unanswered questions and an undercurrent of anger. She could still feel his fury simmering faintly under the surface of her skin, making her stomach churn and her heartbeat accelerate. Never breaking eye contact with her lover, she spoke warily, her voice laced with fear.

"For all of our sakes, I pray that you are wrong, Dr. Banner."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes:** Hmmm…..Draco is a hot mess right now. Do you think anyone will figure out what is going on with him? What about Loki? Will he ever get a chance to talk with him face-to-face? Are things going well for Hermione and Loki? I know this was a long, plot developing chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I love Wanda and Bruce! I can't wait to write more of them next chapter! Please leave a review with questions, comments, or just to say hello! Until next time!  
xxDustNight


	13. Part Twelve: The Agreement

**Author's Note:** Happy Wednesday! Somehow, Wednesday has become the new post day…Anyway, lots of thanks to give out! Thank you to Tina for being an epic beta reader and the little muse in my head always dropping helpful plot bunnies (I'm totally using the RISK idea for the next chapter! You rock!). I also want to thank those of you who took the time to read and review! I love getting to read what you have to say and think, as well as answering my questions! To all the new followers and favorite-rs, I hope you're truly enjoying my story—shoot me a review and say hello! Okay, well here we go! It's time for Draco and Loki to _finally_ have their face-to-face conversation! Woo!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** _In the age old fight of good versus evil, two souls converge in a battle to stop the end of all worlds. With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye? Will they be forced to sacrifice everything they've ever wanted in order to save the nine realms or will love prevail?_

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part Twelve:** The Agreement  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Unusual You" by Britney Spears, "Stand by You" by Rachel Platten, "Monster" by Imagine Dragons, and "Come With Me Now" by KONGOS

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _All sins can be forgiven when someone loves you._ "  
— Killian Jones _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _The Agreement_

It was an interesting sort of atmosphere over the next few days. Everyone fell into their new routine with ease, but there was an undercurrent of trepidation and curiosity over the confrontation that occurred between Draco, Hermione, and Loki. With the entire group diving into their specific duties and responsibilities, it wasn't difficult to avoid certain conversations. However, the involved parties were aware of the lingering unanswered questions and observations that weighed heavily on the minds of their allies, family, and friends. Out of the three, no one was more conscious of this than Hermione, who found herself continually being watched out of the corner of eyes and the topic of whispered conversations. It was clear Loki was not the only one who suspected she still held feelings stronger than friendship for the distressed Draco. The worst part of the entire situation? Now everyone knew Draco clearly still sheltered feelings for Hermione. Why else would he feel obligated to call out Loki in front of everyone?

These queries were the reason why Hermione and Loki found they barely talked in the three days since the disastrous dinner. It wasn't that they'd had a falling out; no, they simply were unsure where to go from here. It was one thing to have an open relationship on Asgard where it was only a handful of their friends aware of their situation, but it was entirely different here among the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., and Hermione's friends. The judgmental stares and comments were enough to drive the both of them to irritation. They found it was easier to go about their daily tasks as if they were simply weren't romantically involved. It also helped that there were an abundance of reasons to avoid one another, not only during the daylight hours, but at night as well. With Bruce and Wanda crashing at Hermione's flat and the continual interruptions from owls, the floo, and people just randomly stopping by, they'd neither had the time, patience, or the energy to participate in sexual activities.

It was on the fourth day that the situation would finally come full circle, but neither knew this at the time. Early that morning, Hermione _Apparated_ her current flat mates to the base at Jane's so they could get on with their responsibilities for the day. Immediately, Bruce and Wanda headed into the living room where S.H.I.E.L.D. and Tony set up a sort of surveillance room equipped with video monitoring of the entirety of London. If Fenrir so much as appeared in the city for a second, they would know about it. Loki stood silently next to Hermione as they watched the two go, but made no attempt to follow. Turning to stare down his nose at the anxious witch, he exhaled slowly. He was overly aware of the discord between the two of them, but had no idea how to repair such a fissure. There were certain topics that needed addressed, but neither were ready to do so at present. Sensing her reluctance to separate, Loki decided to break the awkward silence that was currently enveloping them.

"Would you prefer I joined you and the other ladies in the lab this morning?"

Rotating slightly so she could see him better, Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully. She took in Loki's calm demeanor and questioning eyes before sighing and shaking her head. "No, that's alright. I know you would prefer to be part of the surveillance team rather than stuck in the basement with us." Smiling up at him, she made to place a hand on his forearm, but stopped for some reason. Loki watched her movement closely, curious as to why she was avoiding his touch.

Nodding, he pursed his lips before speaking. "If you should require my assistance at any time, you know where I will be." Afraid that she would reject the gesture, Loki swallowed down the desire to kiss her and moved into the living room, leaving Hermione to her own devices.

Once he'd gone, Hermione stood staring at the empty doorway, regret and sadness surging through her veins. It wasn't as if she expected a relationship with Loki to be all rainbows and butterflies. In fact, she expected quite the opposite. However, now that she was experiencing the withdrawal and moodiness, Hermione was unsure what to do about it. She knew he was still curious about her true feelings for Draco, particularly after the way she was treated by her ex at the dinner party. If she were honest with herself, truly and completely honest, Hermione had to admit there may be a tiny bit of love still there for Draco, but it was nothing compared to the overwhelming state of her heart when it came to Loki. Not wanting to scare him away, or chain him to her burdens for centuries to come, Hermione kept her admissions to herself.

Deciding to push her self-doubt away, for the time being, Hermione walked down the rickety, old stairs to the basement. It was time to get to work, and that was something she could easily lose herself in—it worked well enough after her miscarriage, and again when she had to end things with Draco. As she entered the lab, Hermione was glad to see not only Jane and Darcy, but Ginny as well. The wife of her best friend smiled brightly as she caught Hermione's eye and jumped to her feet, running over to wrap her in a warm hug.

"Ginny! I didn't know you were going to be here today!" Hermione returned the hug, relishing in the comfort of her long-time friend.

"The _Prophet_ didn't need me today," she explained, releasing Hermione. "So I thought you could use my help with the research. I'm more useful here than watching all the children at the Burrow."

"Considering we've found less than nothing to help us defeat Fenrir; we could use all the help we can get!" Darcy glared at the computer screen in front of her, causing Jane to roll her eyes.

"She's right," Jane admitted. "We're at a real loss with this one. All the werewolf lore we know from movies and books is fabricated. Only you witches and wizards know the _real_ knowledge of these creatures."

"Well, let's put our heads together and figure this thing out. Fenrir has to have some sort of weakness." Ginny moved away from Hermione's side and returned to the chair she was sitting in before.

"We brought all the texts about The Great Wolf from Asgard, didn't we?" Asking her question, Hermione joined her friends at the lab table and began sorting through the piles of ancient texts.

"Considering you wouldn't leave without them—yes." Darcy smirked at Hermione, who scrunched up her face playfully.

"It's not like we can just pop back and forth between Earth and Asgard for books! Heimdall would have a heart attack!"

"Hermione is right. He's doing his best to keep the nine realms safe. If we needed to come back for a random book, who knows what evil beings could get in?"

"If Fenrir could get through my family's wards during the War _and_ into Asgard, who knows what he's capable of." Ginny opened an old Asgardian text and smoothed a hand over the pages inside. "We need to find something and quick; we've got just over a week until the full moon."

With the fear of Fenrir's impending attack weighing heavily on their minds, the four intellectual women dove into the literature in search of the tiniest hint towards Fenrir's demise. Early morning moved steadily towards later morning, and then afternoon before any of them spoke up about something unrelated to werewolves, Fenrir, or coffee. With her mind so preoccupied, Hermione didn't even notice for quite a few minutes that the others were trying to get her attention. She continued tapping her pen absentmindedly in rhythm with the ticking of the clock as she thought not about werewolf traps, but rather about Loki, who she could tell was feeling unsettled upstairs. It took Darcy five tries to get her full attention.

"Hermione!"

Startled, the witch in question dropped her pen and nearly toppled off her lab chair. Whipping her head so that her hair flapped to and fro, she scrambled to figure out who'd called her name. "What?! What is it?" She calmed, blinking at the three concerned faces peering at her from around the room.

"Geeze, Hermione, I've been trying to get your attention for like ten minutes." Hermione frowned at Darcy's statement, wondering whether it was true or simply an exaggeration.

"I'm sorry, Darcy. What did you need?"

"I just wanted you to stop tapping your pen—it was driving us out of our minds!" With her cheeks tinged with pink, Hermione straightened her disheveled notes and looked for the pen in question.

"Oh! I didn't realize I was doing it for so long…my mind is a bit preoccupied." Narrowing her eyes at the shared look of concern her three friends gave one another she asked, "What? What was that look for?"

Ginny stood from her perch on the lab stool and made her way around the lab table so she could place a soothing hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Listen, we're just a little worried about you, is all. It took Darcy a long time to get your attention. I haven't had a chance to talk to you since the party, but maybe it's time I brought it up."

Closing her eyes, Hermione had a pretty good idea what exactly it was Ginny wanted to discuss, and immediately she began to try and mentally prepare for the onslaught of questions. Without looking at the group, she exhaled harshly, the rush of air puffing the fringe up and off her forehead. "Go ahead and ask, Ginny. I knew this was going to come up eventually." Finally, she opened her unhappy, brown eyes.

"Hermione, we can give you two sometime alone to talk about this." Jane gestured to Darcy who stood from her place behind the computer, a sympathetic look on her face. However, Hermione held up her hand, halting their movements.

"No, it's okay. You two can stay…I should probably talk about this rather than keep it bottled up like I've been doing." She thought about the current state of her relationship with Loki and knew it was time to bring it up to him as well. She could do that later though, when they returned to her flat. Maybe Wanda and Bruce would allow them some alone time like Jane so graciously offered. "I find it easier to avoid crying when there are more people present." Her breath hitched at that admission, but she managed not to fall apart. As her three companions resumed sitting, Ginny in the chair next to her, she shrugged her shoulders. "Ask away."

"Why haven't you ever talked to me about this?" Ginny's first question was rather vague, and through her pain, Hermione found herself lashing out slightly.

"You're referring to my infertility, of course?" Taken aback by the hostility in her friend, Ginny sat up a bit straighter on her chair and looked at Hermione closely, as if seeing her for the first time in years. She'd never known Hermione to be so aggressive when discussing matters of her health. Normally, she was open and forthcoming with information when asked. As if realizing Ginny's current train of thought, Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry…I don't know what's gotten into me lately. Sometimes I feel like an entirely different person." The soft-spoken apology was enough for Ginny, who smiled tenderly.

"It's the Rime Diamonds."

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, Jane tried to explain. "The Rime Diamonds—they're binding you and Loki together, which means parts of you are seeping into him and—"

"Parts of him are seeping into _me_!" Hermione was astounded by this bit of information.

"That explains why he hasn't tried to kill any of us lately." Darcy added sarcastically causing Ginny to laugh, her brown eyes crinkling.

"Why didn't I realize this before?" Clutching at her chest, Hermione found herself shocked at this revelation. Not only were she and Loki bound, but they were becoming more like one another, emotionally and mentally.

"Probably because you were too busy screwing each other's brains out." This time, Ginny practically fell out of her chair at Darcy's comment. Luckily, Hermione still had enough sense to grab hold of her arm before she tumbled over. Jane didn't even bother scolding her dear friend's lack of modesty, instead she merely shook her head and hoped to clear things up for her lovesick friend.

"While the nature of her comment is a bit on the indecent side, Darcy is not entirely wrong. You have been distracted lately, and I'm sure it didn't occur to you that being magically bound to someone would have this effect." Jane reached for a folder and flipped it open. "I've been keeping track of the changes in both you _and_ Loki, so if you decide you want to examine my research, feel free to take a look."

Hermione eyed the astrophysicist warily, her eyebrows shooting to her hairline. "I didn't realize I was some sort of science experiment…but thank you; I'll take a look at it later."

"Don't mention it." Jane smiled playfully, flipping the folder shut and then clasping her hands in front of her.

"Anyway…" Ginny muttered glancing back towards Hermione after eyeing Jane suspiciously. "To answer _your_ question, Hermione, yes. I wanted to talk to you about what Draco said the other night. Is it true or was he just being cruel?" Sighing, Hermione hid her face in her hands, leaning her elbows on the table.

"It's true."

Ginny's heart broke at finally knowing the truth. "Hermione…I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Sliding from the stool, Ginny landed gracefully on her feet before drawing her friend in for a brief hug. "I only wish you'd told me sooner."

"I appreciate that, Ginny." Hermione mumbled as her friend released her. "I didn't want to burden anyone with my problems. You all seemed so happy and it just never was the right time…suddenly years passed and I'd finally come to terms with the fact that I may never find the right person to settle down with, let alone discuss having children."

"When did you find out?" As Ginny settled herself back onto her chair, she wanted to know exactly how long her friend had kept this a secret.

"Draco and I had a pregnancy scare a few months into our relationship. It was right after the Hogwarts Benefit dinner actually. He and I went to my Muggle doctor, but she told me I wasn't really pregnant. After many tests, she informed me that the chances of ever getting pregnant, and carrying to full term, were slim to none." Hermione stood then, walking over the grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge. "I think that is part of the reason he stayed with Astoria in the end."

Ginny stared at Hermione's back, her face showing the great confusion she was currently experiencing. "What do you mean by _that_?"

As she tried to get her thoughts together, Hermione opened the water and took a long drag of the cool liquid. Upstairs she could hear movement from the living room as everyone grew restless for lunch and other activities. A few moments passed, and she knew her silence was becoming cumbersome, so she returned the lid to the water and leaned against the wall.

"Draco wanted and _needed_ a Malfoy heir. I couldn't give him that, and Astoria could."

"But you could have adopted or used a surrogate mother—"

"The Malfoy fortune can only be left to a full-blood Malfoy heir."

"Oh."

"Exactly." As silence descended upon them all, Hermione found herself feeling slightly better having finally discussed her situation with someone. Wouldn't her therapist be proud…too bad she'd stopped going over a year ago. Jane was the one to break the silence.

"Have you talked to Loki about all of this? Did he know before Draco called you out?"

"No," Hermione admitted. "Loki and I never discussed the future of our relationship _or_ the prospect of children. I suppose now we'll have to. Things have been awkward since the other night. I'm not sure where his head's at despite being able to feel his emotions. I'm sure he's feeling the same about me."

"Do you see yourself having a future with Loki?"

Ginny's question didn't take Hermione by surprise as some might think. She met the curious eyes of both Jane and Darcy and knew they wanted her answer just as much as the red-headed woman did. A future with Loki was a precarious subject to discuss, not only because of the impending fight with Fenrir, but also because Loki was a prisoner of Asgard for the crimes he previously committed here on Earth. Hermione had no idea what his future held, let alone where she may fit into it. In the end, she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I don't know."

"What if he breaks his promise? What if he double crosses us and attempts to rule over Earth again?" Jane was persistent, and Ginny glared at the woman for asking such heavy hitting questions.

"You know I made an agreement with Thor—if Loki betrays us, not only would I be heartbroken, but he'd be shipped off back to Asgard, and I have to go to Azkaban's Private Vaults."

"What?!" Hermione flinched as Ginny shrieked, jumping from her stool. "Why would you make a deal like that? Of _course_ Loki is going to try to betray us—it's who he is! Why in Godric's name would you want to spend the rest of your days living in the dank and despair cells of the Private Vaults?" Sighing, Hermione tossed her now empty bottle into the rubbish bin before walking forward to stand in front of Ginny.

"Because I've fallen in love with him…, and I'm hoping he loves me enough in return not to jeopardize my life." Unable to help herself, Hermione smiled at the shocked faces of her companions. "It doesn't matter—Loki and I are destined to suffer. If one of us dies, the other will feel unappeasable anguish until they follow, and if we are separated, we'll still feel immense sorrow from not being together. I'm a mortal and my time is limited, whereas Loki is labeled as a villain. I can only hope that he passes before me, because Merlin help the universe if Loki has to live through the pain of losing me."

The truth of Hermione's words was enough to make all four women sit back and think. Loki was a formidable god known for his temper and sensitive nature. If Hermione was taken from him either by Fenrir, illness, or simply old age before he was ready to give her up, there would most certainly be hell to pay. Jane watched Hermione's face as she contemplated all of this. When she ultimately died, Thor would miss her dearly, but he wouldn't rage wars over the loss. Loki on the other hand…well, they could only hope he never had to experience such a feat. Jane was pulled from her thoughts as Darcy asked a few questions of her own.

"Don't you worry that Loki is going to hurt you?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione tilted her head as she questioned Darcy.

"Like…I don't know—I guess if he breaks your heart somehow by doing something reckless."

"There's risk of getting your heart broken in any relationship." Godric knew she was familiar with that.

Ginny ran a hand through her fiery hair. "I don't know, Hermione. I feel I'm utterly out of my league here with all of this. I'm choosing to trust your instinct, and I know you claim to love him, but I think we should be cautious when it comes to Loki and his agenda.

"He _has_ hurt you before," Jane pointed out.

"Yes, but not intentionally, and I don't think he wants to risk losing me or whatever Thor has promised him." She had no idea what the two brother's accord consisted of, but whatever it was; Hermione suspected that it was momentous enough that Loki wouldn't risk throwing it away to rule silly little Earth. "For now, we just have to keep an eye on him, and hope things work out. Besides, if the Rime Diamonds really are binding us so that our personalities are becoming one in the same, Loki shouldn't want to do anything that could get him in trouble, or worse, imprisoned."

Before they could discuss the matter any further, Tony shouted down stairs that lunch had arrived. As the four women made their way upstairs, Hermione vowed to discuss her situation with Loki before the tension escalated between the two of them. As Hermione entered the kitchen smelling of shawarma and full of activity, her cautious brown eyes caught Loki's emerald ones. She couldn't help the smile that slid across her face as she saw the worry and another emotion she couldn't quite place. Despite the friction they were experiencing, she knew Loki would want to fix whatever was currently broken between them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

An hour, three arguments about why they were always ordering shawarma, and yet _another_ retelling of the 'Puny God' story, and Loki was about ready to push Banner to his limit, just so there would be someone else for everyone to focus their attentions on. You would think he'd be used to the ridicule and teasing at this point, but it still bothered him nonetheless. With Thor and Hogun out of the house, there was no one he could torment without dealing with drastic repercussions. He actually enjoyed Wanda's company…, and the fire-haired friend of Hermione's was pleasant enough. If he tested the limits with Jane and Darcy, well, Thor and Hogun would have his head. Coulson was way too sensitive about that whole TAHITI affair after previously being 'killed' by Loki, and Daisy was overprotective of the old man, so she was out as well. With Banner not a wise option for fighting with, this left Stark, but the more time he spent with the insufferable billionaire, the more Loki found he enjoyed the sarcastic bastard.

It was with immense relief that Hermione sought out his presence after helping clean up the remnants of their nauseating lunch. She appeared at his elbow, bringing with her the smell of apples and warm spices. As she placed a hand on his forearm, she smiled gently up at him, her eyes bright in the fluorescent light of the kitchen. Immediately, Loki felt himself begin to relax, the tension and stress of dealing with the insufferable heroes all morning fading away until only she remained. Ignoring the commotion that continued in the background, Loki peered down at Hermione, his breathing and heartrate slowing. As they stared at one another, he reached up with his free arm and tucked that wayward curl behind her ear.

"Would you like to come outside with me and get some air?"

Nodding his consent, he savored the joyful smile that graced Hermione's lips as her hand slid down his arm so that their fingers could tangle together. She tugged gently, and then they were walking silently to the door. Fleetingly, Loki registered Banner asking if she wanted him to come with them, but she shook her head, rejecting the polite offer. He was glad they would have some time on their own—it felt as if they were never alone anymore save for the few hours of sleep they managed each night. As they ventured out into the cool, March air, Loki inhaled deeply, allowing it to fill his lungs, further relaxing him. Still holding his hand tightly, she led them around the back of the house, away from the windows and prying eyes that were bound to watch for fear he might hurt her somehow.

Once they were completely alone, Hermione released his hand and stood staring at him, her eyebrows raised. Loki stared down at her, unsure of what she was waiting for, but before he could ask, Hermione grasped him firmly by his arms and slammed him into the side of the house, her eyes burning with a new kind of light. Surprised by her strength, the breath left Loki's mouth a split second before her lips crashed upon his own. Not one to resist such a persistent kiss, he allowed Hermione to take the lead this time, his hands coming up to tangle in her curls. Vaguely, he realized they would go no further than kissing, but that didn't stop him from grinding his hardening length into the tantalizing witch currently licking her way into his mouth. He was rewarded with a throaty moan as Hermione continued her relentless kiss.

Regretfully, the kiss ended a few minutes later when both were nearly breathless and panting. If they'd been anywhere else, Loki would have taken her then and there with the desirable way she looked with her hair a tangled mess, lips swollen from their kissing, and the flush coating her pale skin. Not a fool by any means, Loki knew they'd come outside for a reason, and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew it was not for sex. Collapsing against the side of the house, he smirked down at Hermione, enjoying the way her chest strained at her grey jumper with each heaving breath she took. As if reading his mind, her cheeks turned an even darker shade of red, and her tongue came out to lick her swollen lips.

"If you plan to discuss anything at all, Hermione, I suggest you hurry before I decide to ravish you for the entire neighborhood to hear and see." Swallowing roughly, Loki watched as her pupils dilated from the very thought as she once again closed the space between them. Instead, Hermione reached up and brushed his own dark hair from his face before placing a gentle kiss upon his cool cheek.

"There will be time for that later, I promise." She backed away then, but not too far. If he wanted, Loki could easily pull her into his arms if he so wished. "I actually wanted to discuss a few issues with you before they got out of hand, or uncomfortable."

"You are referring to what happened the other night between Draco and myself, are you not?"

"Yes. I don't want things to become even tenser between the two of us, especially now that we've...come so far from where we were before." Hermione looked sheepishly at the ground. When he said nothing in return, she looked up and caught his eye once more. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want you to feel as if you can't trust me."

"Hermione, if anyone can't be trusted, that person is me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Loki." Hermione scolded the god, thoroughly shocked. "I thought we had talked about this before." Sighing heavily, Loki crossed his arms and glanced away, into the neighbor's backyard.

"Sometimes, I just can't help myself. It's in my nature, to be mischievous; I mean." Laughing darkly, he shook his head. "If you hadn't pulled me outside just now, I was planning on seeing how far I could push Banner before he tipped over the threshold he so precariously stands on."

Deciding not to react to that admission, Hermione instead tried to bring the conversation back around to the entire reason she'd asked Loki to join her outside. She would deal with his boredom later, and also be mindful of warning Bruce to his mischievous intentions, so he wouldn't be found off-guard at any point. Examining her lover, Hermione tried to find a way to get him to be more serious. With a deep breath, she stepped back, away from his body in the hopes that some space would allow them to think more clearly. Their bond was constantly trying to get them to touch, to kiss, to become one with the other. It was immensely distracting. The space seemed to work, and Hermione was thankful to the cool breeze that picked up, fluttering both of their hair around their faces.

"Look, I'm not just talking about what happened with you and Draco…I'm talking about my involvement in the entire situation as well."

"Your strength."

"What?" She questioned him, her face crumpling in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"If you hadn't grabbed my arm and whipped me behind your small body, I would have destroyed Draco." When Hermione continued staring at him inquisitively, Loki realized she truly had no idea of the current changes undergoing her body. Uncrossing his arms, he splayed his hands out in front of himself. "Not only is your magically core becoming stronger, but your physical strength is increasing as well. Do you not, at this very moment, feel the visceral strength surging through your body?"

Stumbling backwards, Hermione's eyes widened. She looked down at her palms, flexing her fingers as her mind raced with this newfound discovery. If she focused on her body, _really_ focused on it, she could feel the faint vibration of power that was entirely unrelated to her magical signature. Breathing rapidly, her startled brown eyes shot back to Loki's green ones. He was watching her closely as yet another side effect of the Rime Diamonds was revealed to her. Clenching her hands into fists, her shock became rage so quickly she was fearful of what exactly she could do in such a state. In her anger, Hermione lashed out, glaring at Loki as her fists trembled, and it became harder to control the emotions surging inside.

"What is happening to me?"

Suddenly fearful of the witch in front of him, Loki held up his hands to show he was not a threat. Clearly, she was completely unaware of the changes prior to his bringing it up. With his limited use of magic, he would have no way to protect himself if she lashed out. Trying to appear calm and reassuring, he blinked and attempted a smile or sorts. "Listen to me, Hermione—you are not in any harm from me. The Rime Diamonds are binding us together."

"I'm fully aware of that, Loki!" He flinched at her hostility, taken aback momentarily as he struggled to regain his composure.

Easing forward, away from the wall, Loki closed the distance between them until he could gently hold her shoulders. "Listen to me, love, allow me to explain." The quiet intonation of his voice appeared to calm her, the shoulders under his palms releasing the tension they held. "As the Rime Diamonds continue to bind us to one another, they are making it so that we are one in the same. This means that eventually our skills, both magical and physical, will be of the same level. Neither of us will be stronger than the other. Do you understand?" He barely breathed as he waited for her brown eyes to register understanding. When Hermione blinked, her body relaxing completely in his arms, Loki knew he'd gotten through.

"So I'm not going crazy then?"

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?" Rubbing his thumbs back and forth over the cotton of her jumper, Loki stared affectionately into her anxious face.

"My emotions are all out of control and I just—I don't feel like _myself_ anymore." Suddenly on the verge of tears, Hermione looked aside from Loki just as a single tear fell from her eyes. She flinched as Loki swiped it away, but she did not resist when he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted her head, so she was looking at his face once more.

"Relax, love. These are all side effects from the diamonds. Have you not noticed the changes in me as well? I find it much easier to control my mischievous side than before, and this is all thanks to your kind and loving nature." Watching as a few more tears escaped her eyes, Loki let the air rush from his nose before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss upon her lips, soothing her frazzled nerves. "Come now—you must cheer up. Your chaotic emotions will level out eventually."

Swallowing back the burning in her throat from the tears she wanted to cry, Hermione blinked up at Loki. "They will? I'll go back to normal?"

"Not quite _normal_ , no, but you and I will get used to the new versions of ourselves—together." Loki observed as Hermione was finally able to stem the flow of tears, and a tentative smile blossomed on her round face. Her emotions truly were a mess, there was no doubt about that, but he would help her through this ordeal, especially since he was the one who started it. Inhaling a shaky breath, Loki realized his own emotional status was just as fucked up as the woman in front of him. Not only was he finding himself empathic towards the entire situation, he also wanted nothing more than to make sure Hermione was as content as possible. If anyone told him a year ago that he would feel this way now, he'd have ripped their heart out and gladly fed it to Fenrir.

As Hermione once again stepped away from Loki, she found herself wanting to laugh at her own silliness. "I'm sorry for losing it, Loki. I honestly didn't mean to jump down your throat like that." As she used the sleeves of her jumper to wipe away the last of her unreasonable tears, her mind fought to remember the original reason she brought Loki out here. Hoping she wouldn't cry again, she allowed herself a moment before taking his hand in her own and squeezing gently. "There is something else from that night I wanted to discuss with you."

"And what would that be?" Apprehension rose inside of Loki at the same time it flooded Hermione, causing him to step back in case she wanted the space.

"I wanted to apologize for not telling you the truth about myself before Draco _crudely_ revealed it to everyone so dramatically." She shrugged a shoulder, before continuing her apology. "I should have brought it up when we discussed my miscarriage, but it didn't really cross my mind. With our future still unknown to either of us, I didn't want to burden you with the possibility that you may never father a child if you chose to remain with me." Her breath hitched at the end, but she refrained from crying this time, choosing instead to glance away so she wouldn't have to see Loki's disappointment. It was hurtful enough knowing Draco probably chose not to come after her because of her infertility, it would be complete and utter devastation to have Loki react in a similar manner.

That's why it came as a surprise that not even a second later, Loki was forcefully pulling her towards him. Tucking Hermione's small frame against his body, Loki placed his chin gently on her head, relishing the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. "You silly witch. Has this been what plagued you since that appalling dinner party?"

"You mean it hasn't been bothering you?" Her question was muffled as she spoke into the soft fabric of his shirt. Splaying his hands across her back so that he could keep her from wiggling away, Loki scoffed quietly at the absurdity of her query.

"Absolutely not. I was more preoccupied by the rapid progression of our bond." Loki continued holding Hermione securely as he felt uncertainty and apprehension flicker across their connection. "Not to mention, I was appalled by the vulgar way in which Draco spoke to you."

Twisting her head, so she could see up into Loki's green eyes, Hermione couldn't help but question him further. "You're not disappointed by my infertility? I mean—I know we've never discussed a future in which children were a possibility, but doesn't this change things between us?"

Sighing in frustration, Loki readjusted Hermione, so he could hold her at arm's length, his long fingers sinking gently into her arms. "Listen to me, Hermione; I am not saying I agree fully with Draco's words, but I have never contemplated the idea of bringing a child into the universe. I never had the greatest of father figures—Odin only wished to use me as a pawn, and Laufey cast me out simply because I did not conform to the preexisting characteristics of what a Frost Giant should look like. I was expecting to spend the remainder of my days either in the dungeons or find my way into an early grave. Children were not in my future, and I am not dissatisfied with you simply because you are unable to bear a child for me."

Staring up at Loki, Hermione could feel the sincerity behind his words, and relief rushed through her body. Yet, part of her ached desperately knowing that this twisted and tangled Jotun before her felt he did not deserve the pure and utter joy fathering a child could yield. Despite her persistent justification that he was not, in fact, a monster, Loki was still adamant in describing himself as such. He didn't have to say the words aloud for Hermione to understand he agreed that by bringing a child into the universe would only unleash more monsters like he felt himself to be. Even though Hermione disagreed with his perceptions of himself, she was glad that Loki felt no ill will towards her inability to bear his children.

As Loki watched the emotional transformations happening on Hermione's features, he realized that she was probably thinking herself unworthy of his love because of her infertility. Shaking his head, Loki opened his mouth to disprove that line of thought but never got the chance to speak. Hermione barreled into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his body in an unrelenting embrace. His hands flapped about in surprise at her unexpected change in behavior. Her emotions certainly were a tangled mess—going from near tears to sudden joy was an interesting development. As he returned the embrace, he relaxed, feeling her sigh in contentment.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say those words, Loki. For so long I secretly worried that no man could ever want me because of this." Her mumbled confession made his blood boil, but instead of getting angry at whoever made her feel this way, Loki turned their bodies and pushed her up against the wall. Grinding his hips into her as his carnal side reawakened, Loki buried his face in her neck, so he could nibble at her soft flesh.

"I am no _man_ , love. You can be sure of that," he growled into her ear, savoring her shiver of pleasure. Loki wanted nothing more than to make this brilliantly and beautiful witch feel wanted and appreciated in a variety of methods, but unfortunately his endeavors would have to wait because at that exact moment a 'pop' could be heard signaling the arrival of another wizard. Grumbling as his body sagged with frustration, Loki asked, "Were you expecting someone?"

"No…" Hermione gingerly pushed her lover away, both disappointed at the interruption and curious as to who it may be. Readjusting her jumper, Hermione gave Loki a guarded look before peering round the side of the house. To her utter amazement, Draco stood staring at her with a troubled look upon his pale, pointed face. As Loki came to stand behind her, his body a reassuring presence, Hermione felt the tension from earlier returning as she tried to figure out why Draco came to visit. Stepping forward, she couldn't help reaching towards him before closing her hand and dropping it back to her side. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

Grey eyes shifting to Loki only briefly, Draco cleared his throat and stepped closer to the couple. "I've come to talk to you, that is; if you let me."

"What? Of course, you can talk to me." Hermione was shaking her head completely perplexed as to Draco's sudden turn around. Just a few days ago he was distant and moody, but today he appeared remorseful, and dare she say it, a bit frightened.

"I figured you'd never want to speak to me again after the way I've treated you lately." He laughed emotionlessly before running a shaking hand over his face. Hermione noticed the way his jaw was coated in stubble and that the dark shadows beneath his eyes were just as apparent as ever.

"Draco…I don't know what's gotten into you, but if you just talked to me about it, maybe we could find a way to help you." Watching as Draco's face crumpled, she instantly regretted her words, afraid he was going to get angry. Instead, he smiled sadly before closing his eyes.

"There's no helping me, Grang—Hermione. Not anymore." When he opened his eyes, it was like looking at an entirely different person, and for the second time in recent days, she felt a chill of fear run down her spine. "That's not your problem though…I actually came for two reasons."

"What reasons?" Swallowing the dread she felt, Hermione was grateful for Loki's comforting presence behind her as he placed a reassuring hand on her lower back. Once again, she thanked their connection, knowing he sensed her trepidation and wanted to protect her if need be.

"First, I wanted to come and apologize to you for the cruel things I said to and about you." Shaking his head, Draco looked remorseful to the point of tears, but he managed to hold onto his resolve. "If you can't forgive me, I'll understand, but I can't go into this battle knowing that I've managed to hurt you so completely. I did that once before, and I refuse to do it again." Finished with his apology, Draco looked down at his muddy boots, not wanting anyone to see the tears in his eyes.

With one quick glance over her shoulder at Loki, Hermione walked away from the safety he provided to stand in front of her former lover. Draco's head snapped up upon realizing she was in front of him, but Hermione didn't give him a chance to say anything further before wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his now bony shoulder. His weight loss worried her, but she pushed the thought aside for the moment. He didn't respond at first; no doubt worried about Loki's reaction, but slowly Draco melted into the embrace, his body shaking from pent-up emotions.

"Draco," she whispered against his shoulder, "I want you to know something very important."

"What is that?" His response was laced with tears, and Hermione was unsurprised when a few fell from her own eyes to darken the grey of his traveling cloak.

"I want you to know that no matter what you say or do, I will always forgive you. You and I—" Her voice broke, and she felt Draco hold her even tighter as she tried to get herself under control. "You and I have been through quite a lot since we first met each other, and if I can forgive you for calling me a Mudblood, I can forgive you for things you said when you were scared and under the influence of fire whiskey."

"Do you really mean that, Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco. I mean it with every bone in my body."

As Draco broke down in her arms, Hermione cradled his frail form and found she too succumbed to the sadness that engulfed her. Together they sank into the ground, Draco sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder, hidden by her abundance of curls. Hermione had no idea what was going on with her former lover, but she would do everything in her power to find out. It was almost as if he was trying to say good-bye, like, for some reason, he didn't expect to make it out of this battle with Fenrir alive. The thought rocked Hermione to the point where she felt faint, but she shook her head, clearing the insane idea from her emotion befuddled mind.

As Draco's crying finally began to ebb, Hermione shot Loki a look to see how he was taking this change of events. She was thankful to find that he'd wandered over to examine the mailbox, allowing her and Draco a moment of privacy. As if sensing her gaze, Loki caught her eye and nodded, reassuring her that he was not upset by her display of affection to her former lover. Hermione suspected that he was holding back his jealousy, so she wouldn't feel bad about the situation, and for that she was grateful. With both of their tears under control, she assisted in getting Draco to his feet once more. Smiling faintly, she wiped away her tears with her jumper sleeve and looked off while Draco did the same. Once they were both presentable, Draco sighed heavily and faced Hermione.

"I should apologize for losing it there…that was a bit unexpected."

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco. I'm not upset by your tears, and you shouldn't be either. I just wish I knew why you were so distraught." Hermione watched as Draco's hands twisted together, clearly uneasy about something still. "What else was it that you came by for? Did you need me to come into work? Have you found a lead on Fenrir?"

"Not exactly…I came to apologize, and to talk to him." Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock as Draco pointed in the direction she last saw Loki. She turned, following his outstretched hand to see Loki leaning against the tree they used for _Apparating_ in and out of the yard. The mischievous god raised his eyebrows as he pushed away from the tree to stride across the yard towards the two Midgardians. As Loki came to a stop in front of Draco, staring down the bridge of his nose, Draco added, " _Alone_."

"What?!" Hermione shrieked, throwing up her hands and whipping her head back and forth between the two. "Absolutely not! That is a _horrible_ idea! Have you both forgotten the last time you were in each other's presence? Loki nearly walked through _fire_ to rip out your throat, if you recall!"

"He won't kill me today."

Smirking, Loki glanced down at Hermione. "Despite wanting to punch those perfect cheek bones until they fractured under the force of my knuckles, I'll refrain from doing so, unless provoked."

Draco laughed, mirroring the Frost Giant's smirk. "We'll keep it civil. I promise." Grey eyes glared into green as the two ignored Hermione's persistent protests.

"If anyone has cause for worry, it should be me. I _am_ the one without use of my full powers after all." Loki held up his left arm, his shirtsleeve falling back to reveal the black cuff around his wrist.

"Good point." Nodding towards the magical cuff, Draco withdrew his wand from the pocket of his cloak and tossed it at Hermione, who somehow managed to catch it despite being stunned out of her mind. Shrugging one shoulder, Draco taunted, "Now we're even." His stare unwavering, Loki crossed his arms and stood at his full height.

Huffing, Hermione held Draco's wand in her hand and pointed it at both the two stubborn men in front of her. "You're both insane. This is never going to end well."

"Let us be the judge of that, my pet. Now scurry off into the house, so we can discuss whatever it is Draco so _urgently_ wants to share with me." Never glancing her way, Loki enjoyed the way Draco's lip curled at the use of Hermione's submissive nickname.

"Don't you go ordering _me_ around when you know perfectly well this is quite possibly the _worst_ idea I've heard in days! Now you two better promise not to hurt one another." When they both nodded, stare unmoving in a battle for dominance, Hermione finally conceded. Still grumbling, Hermione turned upon her heel and walked briskly to the house, only stopping to enter the passcode before slamming the door closed behind her.

Knowing she would be watching from the window, along with whoever else happened to be around, Loki tilted his head and asked, "Should I put up an illusion so that we are not interrupted or overheard?"

"That would probably be for the best. The information I have to share with you is of the utmost secrecy."

Raising his eyebrows in evident interest; Loki inhaled deeply before pushing his magic outward, weaving together an illusion that depicted a scene of tranquil conversation between the two for those watching through the window. Smiling smugly at his handiwork, Loki managed to notice Banner and Wanda were now at the window along with Hermione. Oh yes—the illusion was definitely needed. With his immediate task taken care of, Loki clenched his fists, prepared to deal with Draco.

"So let's get to it, shall we?" Draco's question was answered by Loki lunging forward, his fist connecting with Draco's face in a sickening crack that flung the fragile man to the cold ground in a tangle of limbs and traveling cloak.

After that initial punch, Loki stepped back, squaring his shoulders and jaw as he awaited Draco's recovery. Not one to stay down for long, Draco pushed to his feet and began massaging his slowly bruising chin. He shook his head and laughed lightly, as if he was impressed. As his tongue darted out to swipe at his newly split lip, his grey eyes met Loki's green ones with a renewed respect.

"I'd say I was surprised by that, but I'm not. I expected no less from a man who loves Hermione. My only astonishment is that you restrained yourself for so long." Righting his robes, Draco shook his head to clear the haze from being so thoroughly punched on top of his other current predicaments.

"It is not my intention to hurt Hermione in any way. Laying hands on you would anger her greatly. She regards you most highly, despite your short comings." Loki hated to admit it, but he spoke the truth. Despite telling him she no longer loved Draco; he was fully aware of the small amount of affection that still smoldered for this man. Loki would have to tread lightly when it came to this one. There would be no further handling unless provoked.

"You've got a mean right hook; that's for sure." Working his jaw once last time, Draco sighed and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "In all seriousness, I've come to talk to you about an important issue."

"I'm listening."

"Right. First off, I need to do the whole former boyfriend, if you break her heart, I'll break your face thing."

Loki sniffed, "I think we've clearly seen who has the upper hand in that situation." He gestured towards the newly formed bruise on Draco's pale jaw, as well as the split lip.

"That's beside the point."

"Then what, pray tell, have you truly come to discuss with me? I'm losing patience, and I do not expect my illusion will fool Hermione and Wanda for long. They are extraordinarily perceptive of illusory magic." Gesturing towards the window, Loki noticed the two women in question already scrutinizing the scene playing out before them.

Nodding gruffly, Draco acknowledged this observation and shoved his shaking hands into the pockets of the traveling cloak he wore. "I assume you heard of the complication that arose when Harry and I found Fenrir in Romania?" Pausing so that Loki could confirm this with a jut of his chin, Draco tried to brace himself for what he was about to share. Swallowing his uncertainty, he exhaled shakily and continued his description. "At one point, I was pinned down by not only one werewolf, but two, and the second one was none other than Fenrir himself."

"How did you survive?"

Ignoring the flagrant insult, Draco shrugged. "Pure luck and a bit of help from Harry. Unfortunately, I didn't come out of the fight entirely unscathed." Reaching for the collar of his cloak, Draco peeled the fabric away from his shoulder to reveal the patch of reddened skin he'd come to loath. The puckered skin resembled a burn mark and indicated the monster he was to become.

An uneasiness trickled up Loki's spine as he regarded the barely healed injury on Draco's shoulder. "What is that?" Draco laughed darkly as he released his cloak, hiding the vile mark from view.

"I think we both know exactly what this is." Gesturing towards the concealed mark, Draco was tired of dancing around the topic. He was ready to voice the real reason he'd sought out Loki, and he wasn't going to waste precious time playing twenty questions with the deceptive Frost Giant. "I've been bitten by a werewolf, and not just any werewolf—oh no—Lucky for me, my good old _friend_ , Fenrir, had the pleasure of branding me as one of his _children_." As the wind picked up, causing his robes to flutter and a chill of his own to run down his spine, Draco watched as Loki deciphered the meaning behind his words.

"The night of the battle, you will shift into a werewolf for the first time." Glancing over at the window, Loki knew this would be devastating news to Hermione, as well as Draco's other friends and family. "Who else is aware of your secret?"

"No one. I've managed to keep it from everyone until now." Scratching at his stubble, Draco felt his resolve fading as his newfound depression began to overtake him again. "Listen, I can already feel Fenrir's hold over me strengthening as the moon grows ever fuller in the night sky. He knows what I am, and I suspect that's why he told you he was coming for me. He's probably planning to use me as a weapon, and if that happens, you're all doomed. The Ragnarok prophecy _will_ come be. The universe _will_ be destroyed—everything we know and love _will_ be ruined." Taking a shuddering breath, Draco gestured towards where Hermione watched from the kitchen window, a solemn look upon his face.

Contemplating this interesting turn of events, Loki didn't bother looking at Hermione, knowing Draco was here to ask something momentous of him. He intended to find out though, and quickly because there would be terms to negotiate. With the battle just a little over a week away, Loki knew there was little time to take action. If Draco was a werewolf, and seeing him now, Loki could not deny the obvious signs, there was no time to waste.

"Tell me, Draco, what do you want _me_ to do?"

"Kill me."

Loki looked at Draco's miserable face for a few quiet seconds before bursting out into laughter. He cackled so hard he had to turn away, holding his side dramatically. As he continued to laugh, Loki was vaguely aware of the calm façade Draco continued to keep. He waited silently as Loki managed to get his merriment under control, a bored expression on his bruised face. Finally able to cease laughing, Loki shook his head, a maniacal grin baring his teeth as he smoothed out his clothing.

"You can't be _serious_? If I _kill_ you, I'll be sent back to the Asgardian dungeons, Hermione will never forgive me, _and_ she'll have to spend the rest of her days living in the Private Vaults of your Wizarding prison." Loki gave the ignorant wizard one last look before turning away, intent upon returning to Hermione's side. He didn't make it more than two paces when Draco called after him, causing him to stop and grit his teeth in annoyance.

"You're wrong, about Hermione at least."

Whirling around Loki stormed forward and gripped the infuriating man's robes, nearly lifting him off his feet. As his anger got the best of him yet again, Loki bared his teeth and moved his face so that it was mere breaths away from Draco's. " _Enlighten me then_. _I am not here to play games, mortal._ " The order was snarled out, the underlying threat evident with every syllable. Shoving Draco away, Loki stepped back, his arms crossing and a sneer forming on his regal face.

Trembling slightly, Draco eyed the formidable god warily, not wanting to give him cause to hurt him further. Deciding to take a few steps back, he tried to regulate his breathing before carrying on with the conversation. If he was going to get Loki to agree to his terms, Draco needed a clear mind, and currently his nerves were shot to hell. Even now, after days of deliberation, he was still unsure whether or not he could fully convince the god to agree to the halfcocked plan he'd come up with in a moment of panic. Exhaling slowly, Draco held out his hands, gesturing that he meant no disrespect.

"Take it easy." When Loki made no attempt at laying hands on him again, Draco continued, "I only meant that Hermione will forgive you— _if_ you kill me for the right reasons. I'm not asking you to murder me for sport here. There are circumstances that need to be met in order for everything to fall together."

"What _circumstances_?" Loki eyed the wizard thoughtfully, curious as to exactly what crazed kind of plan he had in mind. "I'm not sure what you've heard about me, but I don't just waltz around killing people for _fun_. I always have a motive, and that's for _my_ benefit." Loki watched as the blond-headed man ran a hand through his hair in obvious frustration.

"I've already explained how Fenrir can control his children with his advanced magical abilities. If I survive my first transition, my main goal is to maim Fenrir enough that he has to retreat, or better yet, so all of you can immediately take him down. From what I've been able to discover these past few weeks, only a werewolf born of his creation, or some sort of powerfully advanced magic can injure or kill the Great Wolf." Draco paused and looked off towards the house, eyeing Hermione's worried face in the tiny kitchen window. "If I can keep my own mind for long enough, I want to attack Fenrir, if not entirely kill him. The only downfall…as soon as he realizes what's happening, he's going to use his hold over me to force me to attack all of you."

"What happens when he inevitably turns you on us?" Loki knew the answer before Draco spoke the words, but he needed to hear it regardless in order to believe it.

"After I've incapacitated Fenrir to the point where he's forced to control me to hurt the others, I'm asking you to kill me before I can do any harm." Draco shivered having finally spoken aloud the words he'd dreaded all these weeks. "Newborn werewolves are utterly erratic and vicious—there's no telling what chaos will ensue if I'm left to my own devices, or worse Fenrir's."

Narrowing his eyes, Loki was hesitant to believe the ludicrous tale Draco was telling. Surely this was not the only option they had to defeat Fenrir. "You said, 'If you survive your first transition'…does that mean you may perish before fully becoming a werewolf?"

"Yes." Nodding once, Draco grimly explained, "It's uncommon, but there are cases where the transition goes wrong—the body rejects the wolf—and the heart gives out, killing the person mid-transformation. It's more common in children and elders, so I'm fairly confident I'll survive. However, I'm not too keen of what will happen afterwards. This is why I need a backup plan, and _you_ are that back-up plan."

"You're delusional—the werewolf venom has warped your fragile mind somehow." Loki gestured about his head, indicating the swirling mess Draco's mind must have become since being bitten by Fenrir. "If for one second you imagine Hermione could ever forgive me for slaying her former lover, you have to be madder than I am myself." Finished with this fool, Loki made to extinguish the illusion once more, but he stopped, facing Draco as the man's words washed over him like a tidal wave.

"She loves you."

Closing his eyes, Loki swallowed roughly in an attempt to calm his erratic heartbeat. "How do you know?" He hadn't meant to ask the question aloud, but once it was out there, Loki knew he needed it answered by Hermione's former lover. Not wanting to see Draco's face, Loki kept his back towards him as he awaited the inevitable answer.

"I just do," Draco breathed. "The way she looks at you—that's the way she used to look at me. It's like you're the only person she sees when you're together, even in a roomful of people." Hope and a tinge of despair overwhelmed Loki as he opened his eyes to stare at the woman Draco was describing. Sure enough, as Hermione watched the illusion before her, she only had eyes for Loki. "She would go to the end of the universe and back for you in a heartbeat. That's how I know she'll forgive you for killing me if the situation calls for it. Besides, if you agree, I'll make a note of our accord in my Will. The only catch…a Wizard's Will has to be magically sealed and will refuse to open for a full twenty-four hours after its owner has perished."

Clenching his fists, Loki returned his attentions to Draco. "You mean to say that for _twenty-four hours_ , Hermione will believe that I executed you simply because you are a werewolf?" Uncertainty made Loki's skin prickle uncomfortably. By agreeing to Draco's terms, he was not only putting his relationship with Hermione at risk, but his own life as well. Thor and the others would be furious, if not driven to lethal actions. At present, he could see no positive outcome for him, besides Fenrir being mortally wounded and easier to take down later.

"Yes…but she will inevitably forgive you because of what I will write in my Will, as well as her undying love for you."

"Obviously, you want no one to know about this daft plan?"

"If anyone finds out, they will try to change my mind. Besides, I'd prefer if the Wizarding community didn't discover my situation. Werewolves are not exactly considered high standing citizens, despite the immense amount of civil rights decrees Hermione's filed since the end of the War."

"Like Frost Giants in Asgard."

"Exactly." Draco smirked; glad Loki found a way to relate to him. "From one monster to the other, I'm asking for your help with this plan. I can't do it without you—if I could, I wouldn't have asked. I know how much you love Hermione; I wouldn't want to jeopardize your future together despite how I feel about you personally." As the Jotun's green eyes widened in obvious surprise, Draco sighed heavily, giving in to his compassionate side. "In order to ascertain your true feelings for Hermione, I had to get under your skin—hence why I insulted her inability to have children."

"You tricked me into showing my hand." Loki smirked and visibly relaxed. "I'm impressed."

Laughing freely, Draco shrugged. "Slytherin."

"I have no idea what that means."

"Have Hermione explain it to you later." Mirth fading from Draco's bruised and worn face, he became serious once more, ignoring the chill from the wind. "Now, Loki do you have any last questions before we move forward?"

"While a few alterations have been made so that I can protect myself from deadly attacks, there still comes the issue of my magical cuff." Holding up his wrist, Loki allowed Draco to examine the restrictive piece of leather. Making a distasteful face, he lamented, "As it is, this will prevent me from stopping your beating heart properly."

"That wasn't a question, Frost Giant."

"Don't test my patience, _werewolf_. How are _you_ going to resolve this quandary?" His anger spiking as Draco merely rolled his eyes in response to his question, Loki wanted to punch the smirk from the face before him, but managed to refrain for the time being.

"That's simple—those magic cuffs are an MLE standard for prisoners awaiting interrogation at the Ministry. Before we head into battle, and before the moon rises, I'll make sure to alter its magic allowing you to perform any and all spells necessary to achieve the desired end—mine in this case. Anything else? I want to make sure you're entirely on board before we go through with this plan." Draco crossed his arms, trying to appear calm and collected, when inside he was an unsettled mess of doubt and panic.

Lifting his chin, Loki stalked silently as he made a circle around Draco, examining him and contemplating the pros and cons of the deal he was being offered. Stopping in front of the nervous looking wizard, Loki canted his head slightly. "Let me make sure I have this clear; you are going to transform into a werewolf and attempt to mortally wound Fenrir. Assuming Fenrir survives and he sends you at us, you want me to murder you before any harm can be done. Then, I am to deal with the repercussions of this situation for twenty-four hours or more until Hermione, your wife and child, along with the rest of the Wizarding community and my companions are made aware of our agreement and _hopefully_ forgive me my transgressions. Have I missed anything?" This last question was asked a bit sarcastically, but Draco ignored the cynical nature of his query.

Instead, he nodded never, wavering for a second. Draco knew that he was asking a lot from Loki, more than he could even contemplate at the moment, but there was no other option. This plan had to go to fruition—if they failed…if _he_ failed, rather, Fenrir was going to slaughter them all. Watching as understanding and acceptance of their fate formed on Loki's face, Draco thrust out his hand, amazed that the trembling stopped.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Hesitating only briefly, Loki grasped the cool palm that was offered to him. Shaking once, Loki allowed the illusion to fade away so that their true forms were now visible to the others. Still gripping Draco's hand tightly, Loki swallowed back his dread and apprehension before speaking.

"Yes, we have an agreement."

Loki released Draco's hand as a numb feeling of uncertainty overwhelmed him from Hermione's end of the connection. What had he just gotten himself into? With his task completed, Draco waved Hermione back outside. As the witch hurried to their side, Loki was in a daze, barely registering her frantic questioning, or that she'd returned Draco's wand to her former lover. All he could think about was the feeling of betrayal and devastation that would grace her face if Loki had to hold up his end of the bargain. Draco met Loki's eye once more before disappearing from the yard, leaving him alone with the curious witch. He was unsurprised when she reached for his hand and looked urgently into his pale face. Before she could speak, Loki held up his free hand and shook his head, eyes blinking closed for a second before opening once more.

"Don't ask me to explain what he and I talked about because I will be forced to lie to you, and I don't want to do that."

"Oh…alright."

With that settled, Loki used their intertwined hands to tug her small frame into his body, shielding her from the pure devastation he knew was taking place in his eyes. As his feelings cascaded around them, Loki thought about what Draco said: Hermione loved him. Wrapping her securely in his arms, he prayed that after everything was said and done, no matter the outcome, she loved him as much as Draco seemed to think she did. Without a doubt, Loki knew he loved her in return, and that meant he would do everything in his power to protect her—even if that meant murdering someone she loved herself. Ignoring the tears that coated his eyes and made it difficult to breathe, Loki vowed if they made it through this endeavor, he would tell Hermione exactly how he truly felt about her. Until then, he had many monsters to tackle; himself included.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes:** Anyone else all teared up? So emotional. Now, while I know exactly what is going to happen and how in the next chapter, I make no promise that I can write it all, make sure it's perfect, and post in seven days' time. I may need a few extra days, and if you bear with me, I promise you won't be disappointed. The next chapter is the big battle scene, and there is just so much to write and include that I fear if I rush, it won't be as magical as it should be. Okay, with that said? What did you think!? I need to know! The response to last chapter was fantastic, and I'm hoping to hear from all of you! I absolutely love when you respond and I get to reply! Thanks again to everyone supporting and enjoying this story! Until we meet again…  
xxDustNight


	14. Part Thirteen: Confessions

**Author's Note:** Welp. I apologize that this is coming over a month later than intended. I can blame no one but myself and the horrible Writer's Block I encountered. I deleted this chapter twice before deciding it was just meant to be as it is. It's not the battle scene as promised, but that is coming next chapter! I am so happy with what developed with the characters in this and I hope you will be too. It just sort of happened! Anyway, much love to Tina, my beta reader, and everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I am so blown away by how many of you there are! Enough about all that though…I am sure you are anxious to begin reading! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** _In the age old fight of good versus evil, two souls converge in a battle to stop the end of all worlds. With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye? Will they be forced to sacrifice everything they've ever wanted in order to save the nine realms or will love prevail?_

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part Thirteen:** Confessions  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Please Don't Say You Love Me" by Gabrielle Aplin, "Faithfully" by Journey, "Missing" by Evanescence, and "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _Sometimes beautiful things come into our lives out of nowhere.  
We can't always understand them, but we have to trust in them.  
I know you want to question everything,  
but sometimes it pays to just have a little faith_ _._ "  
— Lauren Kate _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Confessions_

Sunlight trickled through the open blinds, causing a striped pattern to dance across the sweat dampened skin of both Darcy and Hogun. The former lay panting, her waves of hair cascading over the cream-colored pillow cases. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the ceiling above, trying to get not only her breathing under control, but her racing thoughts as well. She tucked the matching sheets up around her naked chest to stave off the chill of the early-morning air that was contributing to the goosebumps on her flesh. As her breathing returned to normal, Hogun rolled to his side, trailing his fingertips through her hair, fanning it out even more.

"Is everything well, Darcy?"

The question was asked in a quiet murmur, and she suspected he was frightened she would answer negatively. How does one truly describe the best sex they've ever had? It was like fireworks and waves after waves of pleasure, not to mention the feeling of complete and utter contentment that followed afterwards. Plus, there was the whole butterflies in her stomach from the way Hogun was currently looking at her… Nervously, Darcy ran her tongue over her kiss-chapped lips, stalling for a moment before answering.

"I'm fine…just still a bit dazed, I guess. I never expected you to knock at my door this morning." Cringing at the way that sounded, Darcy tried again. "Wait—that came out wrong. I just didn't think you were interested in me this way." Gesturing between their naked bodies for effect, she tipped her head to the side so she could see Hogun's reaction.

Chuckling softly, he stopped playing with Darcy's voluminous hair to reach down and intertwine his hand with her own where it gripped the sheet. "Whatever gave you that impression? I believe I was very forthcoming when it came to courting you." He brought her hand up and let his lips place gentle kisses on each of her knuckles, relishing in the faint blush that overtook his lady's cheeks. Releasing her hand, Hogun slid closer, the sheets rustling as he readjusted himself to peer down at Darcy's face. "Do you perhaps regret allowing me entrance to your bedchamber this morning?"

Darcy's eyes widened even more. "Oh no! Not at all, Hogun…I'm simply cautious about where this could go…I've not had the best of luck with men in the past, and with the battle only hours away, I thought you wouldn't want to get involved with anyone, let alone _me_ of all people. Besides, we haven't really known each other all that long and—"

Wanting to roll his eyes at her rambling, Hogun did the next-best thing to stop her incessant talking—he ducked his head and captured her lips in a smoldering kiss. Immediately, Darcy melted into the kiss, relaxing and wrapping her arms up around Hogun's muscular back. Tracing her lips with his tongue, he was pleased when she granted him access to massage her tongue with his own. After a few moments of kissing, Hogun pulled away carefully, afraid she would launch back into her excuses. Instead, he watched as her eyes slid open slowly, a small smirk tilting her mouth. Returning to his previous position of leaning over her, he raised his dark eyebrows in a thoughful manner.

"Tonight, I will join Thor and the others as we battle Fenrir and his werewolf children. However, I do not anticipate losing my life this night." Seeing Darcy take a deep breath in preparation of countering his statement, he quickly used his freehand to place a finger upon her lips, quieting her worries. "Hush—If that were to happen, I could die happily, knowing I spent my last few hours wrapped in your embrace. Contrary to that, I look forward to returning safely to you and bringing you back to this bed in victory."

"Oh. Well, that's…that's unexpected."

"Why do you say that?"

Darcy stared up into Hogun's dark eyes, her heart beating erratically. No one ever expressed such feelings towards her in this way. She's become so accustomed to one-night stands and fleeting relationships that it was a bit of a shock to see such sincerity shimmering in Hogun's eyes as he spoke to her. When they initially started talking, she would never have thought it would lead them here to this moment. The night of the engagement feast was the first time she realized that she may harbor feelings stronger than expected for the Vanir. As the weeks moved forward, and they spent more and more time talking and getting to know one another, her feelings grew stronger. Now, it seemed; he possibly felt the same way. Carefully, Darcy reached up and trailed her fingertips down the side of Hogun's face.

"No one has ever…" Her explanation tapered off there as she was unsure how to finish the sentence. Seemingly moved by her speechlessness, Hogun placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Are you planning on returning to Asgard once this has all ended?"

"I'm not sure." She blinked up at him, brown eyes curious. "I suppose I'll have to for Thor's coronation and then the wedding, but I'm not sure if I'll remain there. My life is here, and there is still so much of the world I want to see."

Snuggling closer so that their bodies were touching, Hogun intertwined their hands once more. "If you are interested in travel, I could take you to Vanaheim. I have seen your world; it is only fair for you to see where I am from as well." Watching as uncertainty flickered through Darcy's eyes, Hogun hastily added, "Then we can travel through the rest of the realms together. Muspelheim, Alfheim, Niflheim, and Nidavellir." As he listed off the realms, Hogun placed a lingering kiss to each of Darcy's knuckles causing a shiver to run through her cooling body. "Although, we should avoid Jotunheim and Svartalfheim for obvious reasons." He chuckled, the noise rumbling deep in his chest and vibrating where his body connected with Darcy's. "What do you think?"

Her usual confidence gone, for the time being, Darcy took a deep breath trying to calm her sudden anxiety. Here she was in the exact predicament Jane and Hermione found themselves dealing with currently. Both her friends were in love with supposed immortals, and here she was doing the same damned thing! Granted, she was far from in love…but if Hogun kept looking at her with those dark eyes, kissing her with those skilled lips, and offering her the trip of a lifetime, she was certain she'd be the next to fall down that dreaded rabbit hole. Unsure of what to say in response, Darcy sighed and closed her eyes against the onslaught of emotions welling up inside of her.

"I think that sounds amazing, Hogun, but I'm not sure it's such a good idea." She opened her eyes then, not surprised to see a tinge of hurt in his face. He released her hand and settled against the pillow, head tilting to stare at the ceiling.

"You are worried we are moving too quickly."

"Honestly? Yes. I'm terrified, and it takes a lot for me to admit that. I usually just blurt out whatever I am thinking without regards to what happens next."

"Aye." Those dark eyes met hers once more, and she breathed a sigh of relief when he smiled. "Let us take it one day at a time. I refuse to deny my feelings for you Darcy Lewis, but I will not burden you with such sentiments as of yet, if that is what you wish." Her eyes grew wide at that confession and her heart beat faster understanding the underlying meaning. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? "However, I insist that once this ordeal is over you allow me to show you the realms—and how I truly feel about you. What do you think?"

Swallowing dryly as all moisture disappeared from her mouth, Darcy pushed herself into a sitting position, the sheet falling away from her naked body. Respectfully, Hogun kept his eyes fixated on her face, and it was refreshing to see he cared for more than just her body unlike some of her previous lovers. Trying to ignore the fluttering in her chest, Darcy nodded and leaned forward to capture his lips in a brief kiss.

"Alright. We can travel together." It was the most she could promise him right now. Darcy wasn't one to just jump into situations based off of her emotions, but this time she found it more difficult to hold back. Hogun made her feel things she'd never experienced before, and that scared her more than it should. Reaching out, she threaded her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck and tugged him a bit closer. "For now, let us enjoy the quiet before the storm." Her lips met his hungrily as she allowed her emotions to surface. It was refreshing to let go for once. Hogun responded enthusiastically, humming as her body made contact with his once again. Soon, the rest of the house would be awakening and preparations for the battle later that night would begin. Until then, Darcy and Hogun would enjoy each other's company and the newfound feelings they were developing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thor watched from the bed as Jane wriggled into a pair of jeans. They'd been woken early by the undeniable sounds of lovemaking, which were surprisingly coming from Darcy's room. It appeared Hogun had finally worn the hardheaded woman down and managed to get her to admit some sort of feelings for the Vanir. Frowning, Thor realized Jane was more tense than normal. Throwing back the bedspread, he easily removed the blankets from his own naked body and got to his feet before padding across the soft carpet. Jane was seated at her mother's old vanity, applying a bit of makeup before brushing out her hair. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, Thor exhaled when she clasped her hands over top of his and leaned back into the embrace.

"What troubles you, Jane?"

"I'm worried about the battle. I can't shake this bad feeling I have about it." Turning slightly so she could gaze up into Thor's tanned face, she added, "What if something goes wrong? We know next to nothing about defeating this monster." Kneeling down, Thor helped Jane rearrange herself on the seat, so she could see him properly.

"Jane, I know you are concerned about all of us, but we will be fine. Not only do we have Tony, Coulson, and Daisy on our side; we also have Hermione, Loki, Wanda, and all the others who have magical abilities. We will find a way to bring down Fenrir and return the realms to safety." Taking her face in his large hands, Thor brushed his thumbs over Jane's cheeks trying to soothe her uneasiness. "Then, we can return to Asgard and be married." Relief flooded the god when she smiled at his words.

"I am very much looking forward to marrying you, Thor. Although, I don't think we need to rush. You have a job to do—taking over the throne, and then there's the whole secret mission you told me you promised Loki."

Dropping his hands from Jane's face, Thor stood and began pacing the room, running a hand through his hair distractedly. He hated hiding information from Jane, but he worried she would try to dissuade him from helping Loki procure Jotunheim. Unfortunately, aside from keeping Loki locked away in the dungeons, giving him his own throne was the only way to keep him from trying to take over Asgard. Plus, now there was the whole Hermione situation to factor in.

Hermione was a Midgardian Witch, and from what Jane and Darcy had explained, she'd admitted to being in love with Loki. This complicated matters. If Loki and Hermione intended on continuing their relationship, then there was a possibility Loki would want to stay on Midgard with Hermione. From what he knew of the independent witch, Hermione was certainly not the type of person just to drop everything and travel across the realms to rule a cold and desolate planet with Loki. If Loki wanted to stay with Hermione, Thor knew as a fact that the rest of the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., and every other military force of the planet would want him locked up.

Perhaps if he explained the plan to Jane, he could persuade her to convince Hermione to travel to Jotunheim with Loki and live out the rest of her existence there, ruling by his side. Stopping his pacing, Thor turned and marched back to Jane before dropping to his knees once more. She gave him a reassuring smile, and cupped his cheek like he'd done for her. Sighing, he dropped his shoulders, letting his own self relax knowing he would no longer be keeping secrets from his beloved.

"In exchange for Loki's cooperation when it comes to me ruling Asgard, I promised to aid him in procuring Jotunheim as his own." At first, Jane merely blinked at him, but as the seconds ticked on, Thor grew increasingly worried. Suddenly, she burst to her feet causing the vanity chair to topple over.

"You did what!?" Throwing her hands into the air, Jane walked the length of the room and picked up a pair of discarded jeans before returning to Thor's side. Throwing the jeans down at her fiancé, she watched as he slowly stood and began to dress. "Why in the world would you think that offering Loki a throne would be a good idea?" With her hands upon her hips and one eyebrow raised; Jane awaited Thor's answer.

"If Loki has his own throne, then he will be less enticed to overthrow me for Asgard's."

"You realize that by allowing him to rule over Jotunheim, you are essentially giving him his own army as well."

Gently pushing Jane aside, Thor strode towards the dresser and withdrew a red flannel shirt. He was quiet for a moment as he shrugged into the soft material, mulling over the argument Jane posed. Turning to face her, he began buttoning the front closed. She was staring at him with a stern expression, and it took everything he had not to smile at the adorableness of it. That was one thing he loved about Jane—she was intellectual, strong, and most of all willing to put others first. Here she was, arguing for the sake of preventing future skirmishes. Holding back his love and mirth, Thor finished dressing and moved towards her.

"There will have to be limitations of course, but this is the best course of action. I cannot keep him locked away in the dungeons for the rest of his life, especially now that he and Hermione have found one another."

With that statement, Jane deflated, a harsh sigh leaving her lips and her hands falling from her hips. She hadn't really thought about that, but Thor was right. Hermione would never allow Loki to be kept locked away in the dungeon or in his room for the rest of his life. Closing her eyes wearily, she crossed her arms and shook her head. When she opened her eyes again, Thor was observing her, understanding evident in his crystal blue eyes.

"Hermione would be devastated if he returned to the dungeons," Jane whispered, closing the distance between her and Thor even more.

"So you see why this is the best course of action? By placing Loki on the throne of Jotunheim, I can ensure that peace remains between Asgard, Jotunheim, and all the other realms. He is fully aware he will be closely monitored, but I believe Hermione's acceptance of him plays a key role in his behavior." Finished explaining, Thor wrapped his arms around Jane and pulled her close.

"Why are you keeping this a secret from everyone? Does Hermione know?" Jane tucked herself into the warmth that Thor provided, her eyes slipping closed as his familiar comfort relaxed her even further.

"No one knows. I fear that if others knew they would disagree and want to prevent such a feat from happening." As he spoke, Thor's chin brushed against the top of Jane's head.

"You're probably not wrong." Leaning backward so she could see his face, Jane frowned. "How are you going to convince everyone that Loki would be a good ruler for Jotunheim?"

"I am hoping that Loki will prove himself worthy in defeating Fenrir. If he does well with this task, then I can persuade others to see that he has perhaps changed for the better." Sighing again, Thor brushed the hair from Jane's face. "The only complication is Hermione."

"You mean if she wants to stay here on Midgard?"

"Yes, and if that happens, then there is no telling what Loki will choose to do with his future."

"We can only hope that the allure of a throne in Jotunheim is much stronger than staying here on Midgard with Hermione...as horrible as that sounds."

"What if I want that too?"

Stumbling backwards a step, Thor shook his head, his long, wavy hair tumbling about his broad shoulders. "Whatever do you mean, Jane?"

"What if I don't want to stay on Asgard forever? I'm nowhere near done with my research and work here on Earth. After we marry, are you going to expect me to sit upon a throne next to you until my time comes?" Jane's eyes were full of apprehension, but there were no tears present. She loved Thor with all of her heart, and she would do anything for him, but the idea of being confined to Asgard for the rest of her life frightened her more than death itself. Sighing heavily, Thor closed his eyes for a moment before returning his penetrating, blue stare to her.

"Jane, I will not force you to remain on Asgard once we marry. You will _always_ be free to choose your own path. I love you more than words can express, but I will not be heartbroken if you choose to travel between realms as long as you always come home to my arms." Smiling gently, Thor continued, his voice soft and gravely, "I may be the new ruler of the Realm Eternal, but that does not mean I must stay there perpetually. I wish to protect this realm and the others, and travel with you as well. Wherever we may go, as long as I have you, I am home."

"Thor…that is exactly what I needed to hear." Jane's words came out with a breath of relief, along with a few stray tears that she hastily swiped away. Standing on her tip-toes, she quickly placed a kiss upon Thor's cheek before dropping back to her regular height. Thor smiled down at her lovingly, warming her from within.

Pulling his beloved near once more, Thor closed his eyes, trying to block the uneasiness he felt about the entire situation. Listening to the sounds out in the rest of the house, Thor prayed that everything went according to plan this evening. Once Fenrir was taken care of, then he could worry more about Loki and his plans for the future. Holding Jane at arm's length, Thor smiled broadly.

"Come now. Let us go make breakfast with the others and begin final preparations for tonight." He gave her a quick kiss upon the cheek before gently taking her hand in his and leading her from the bedroom. Jane remained quiet as they headed toward the kitchen, and that didn't help to quell the disquiet he felt over the entirety of the situation. It was as if Jane had transferred her trepidation to him, or simply awoken his own.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In all the years that he'd lived here, the view from the library was always his favorite. Granted, Draco had resided at the Malfoy Manor all his life, besides when he was away at school, but that didn't change anything. He could stare out the large bay windows for hours and hours and never grow tired. Draco loved the way the lush, green lawn swooped down over the hillside before leveling out into the apple orchard beyond. It didn't matter what time of year or day it was; the view always managed to take his breath away. Besides the library itself, this was the one thing about the Manor he would miss the most. He could only hope that Scorpius would maintain the beauty of it all and appreciate it like he had all these years. He'd left specific instructions in his Will for the boy to follow when he was old enough to do such things. Until then, the house elves and landscapers would take care of the upkeep.

As he continued to stare out the windows at the sunrise, Draco swallowed, wishing he could drown the world in a haze of fire whiskey, but there would be no drinking this day. Today was the day of the full moon—the day he would transition into a werewolf for the first time. Already he could feel the wolf under his skin, aching to free itself from its prison. It was like his skin was crawling, and every nerve ending was simmering just waiting to be ignited. Then, in the very back of his mind, he could feel a presence—Fenrir. The bastard beast was waiting for him to turn so he could take control of him. If he'd been thinking clearly, Draco would have done the smart thing and taken Wolfsbane potion to stave off the harsh effects of the monster within, but he doubted it would work this first time. Maybe if he lived through this ordeal, there would be a chance to attempt it later, but he doubted it.

Reaching out, Draco spread out his hand on the cool glass of the window, his head hanging forward as his eyes flickered closed. With only this single day left before all hell broke loose, Draco couldn't help but think of all the regrets in his life. Being so cruel to his classmates…joining the Death Eaters…Dumbledore…letting Hermione go…the list could go on and on, but it was that last one that hurt the most. He loved Scorpius more than life itself, hell; he even loved Astoria, but his heart beat for Hermione. Letting her go had been the hardest decision of his entire life—one he regretted every single day. Now, he was a werewolf, and she was magically bound to a god from another realm. Life really had a way of pulling the broom out from underneath your arse, didn't it? Draco shook his head, his eyes still closed, relieving the memories of the past.

He sensed her presence before she spoke, a gentle 'Draco', called from the doorway. This was followed by the tentative clicking of heels against the hardwood floor. Sighing, Draco opened his eyes, glancing one last time at the apple orchards before facing his wife. Astoria looked lovely as always. She was dressed in a simple pair of black slacks with a pink satin blouse. Her hair was twisted into a bun, and she wore a shade of lipstick not unlike that of her shirt. Her eyes glittered with worry and a touch of tears. As she moved closer towards him, the sound of her black heels echoed in the large room. "Draco," she asked again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Astoria." Crossing his arms, Draco ignored the way she flinched at his hostile tone. Since talking to Hermione and Loki, he'd really tried to be better at keeping his anger in check, but occasionally the hostility would leak through. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Really. I'm alright. Did you need something?"

"I was wondering when you were heading over to the lab. I was going to take Scorpius to Molly and Arthur's to be with the other children. Ginny said something about bringing his broom for a Quidditch match this afternoon." She stopped beside his desk, glancing down to see the large manila folder he'd so carefully compiled over the past few months. "What's this?"

Striding forward, Draco smacked a hand down on the folder a second after she tried opening it, effectively snapping the cover shut. "It's nothing for you to worry about." Glaring at her, Draco watched as Astoria slowly removed her hand from the folder bringing it to twist with the other.

"You don't have to be so rude, Draco. I was just curious." Turning abruptly to hide her tears, Astoria made to leave, but barely made it five steps before Draco called out to her.

"Astoria, wait!"

Draco gritted his teeth and aimed his glare towards the ceiling where the sunlight streamed through. He could smell her tears like fresh rain thanks to his enhanced sense of smell. When he glanced down, his anger once again under control, he realized Astoria was still facing away from him. Tentatively, he walked forward, his bare feet making no sound on the hardwood. Unclenching his fist, Draco flexed his hand twice before gently placing it on her satin covered shoulder. He was unsurprised when Astoria flinched away from his touch, but she still allowed him to turn her, so she was facing him. Hesitantly, Draco placed both hands on her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. Astoria clutched at his black jumper as she sobbed against his chest, Draco simply holding her as she broke down.

When the tears subsided, Astoria turned her head, so she could speak clearly. "I don't understand what's happening with you, Draco. I wish you would talk to me. I know I'm not _her_ , but I'm here and I—I _love_ you. That should be enough." She trailed off as her voice broke, her fingers tangling in the soft material of his jumper.

"I know, Astoria," Draco whispered in her hair. "I'm so sor-ry." Holding her away from his body, Draco released the grip on one of her shoulders so that he could tip her chin up. Staring into her watery eyes, he dipped his head and brushed chapped lips across hers, ignoring when her body tensed. Pulling back, he let his forehead rest against hers. "I'm not perfect by any means, and I've made a lot of mistakes when it comes to you, but I hope that someday you can forgive me for what I've had to do."

Releasing the grip on his shirt, Astoria took his face in her hands and held it steady, examining the dark circles under his haunted, grey eyes. It was like staring into a raging storm out on the ocean, and he was sinking— _drowning_. Her hands tightened their hold on his face. "Oh—oh God, Draco— _what_ have you done?" A sob escaped her throat as she threw herself back into his arms. This time he clutched her just as tightly, wrinkling the pink satin of her shirt in the process. She knew he wouldn't answer her question, so she just held him as he held her, fighting off whatever monsters were ravaging him from the inside out.

Eventually, their breathing calmed and Draco could gain control over his emotions. Knowing this was quite possibly his last day alive, he nuzzled the top of Astoria's head until he could get his mouth by her ear where he whispered, "Let's go upstairs." When she simply nodded, taking his hand in her much smaller one, Draco was glad that he could at least give his wife one final day of _happiness_ before everything changed. As he allowed Astoria to lead him out of the library and upstairs to the bedroom they'd shared since they first wed all those years ago, Draco couldn't help but think that he could add this to his unending list of regrets.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wiping the condensation from the mirror with her towel, Hermione stared back at her wide-eyed reflection, anxiety clearly evident in her brown orbs. The problem was, though, that she wasn't sure if the anxiety belonged to her or Loki. Over the past few days, their connection had been so muddled with a myriad of emotions that it was becoming difficult to determine where she ended, and he began. When she questioned Loki about the situation, she was met with tight-lipped answers and distractions in the form of sexual favors…not that she was complaining about the latter. With a sigh, Hermione set aside her towel and began drying her hair with her wand. They had a long day ahead of them, and they were expected at the lab sometime before lunch. As she continued drying her hair, the warm air combined with a detangling charm, Hermione tried not to think about the inevitable fight that would occur later that night. She didn't want Loki to know exactly how terrified she was to face Fenrir and his pack of werewolves.

Swallowing back her fear, Hermione set aside her wand and began applying her makeup. As she was swiping a bit of brown eyeshadow on her eyelid, Hermione heard raised voices out in the living area. Setting aside her brush, Hermione edged towards the door and cracked it open ever so slightly so she could hear what was being said. Biting her lip worriedly, she listened as Bruce and Wanda tried getting something out of Loki.

"Wanda thinks you're keeping something from us all, and I have to say that I agree."

"Why don't you tell us what you and Draco discussed? We saw you shaking hands—you made some sort of deal. What was it?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. You're here as my _babysitters_ , not to interrogate me." There was a scraping of a chair and then someone began pacing. Hermione practically held her breath so that she could hear every last syllable spoken.

"One word from either of us to Thor and you'll be forced to stay behind tonight."

"If you do that," Loki practically growled, "and we will all _die_. Is that what you wish?"

"Of course not, Loki, but you have to explain to us what's going on. Surely you are not the key to Fenrir's demise?" Wanda's voice was curious as she questioned Loki. There was silence for a moment; even the pacing ceased. Finally, there was a frustrated sigh, and Loki began speaking once more.

"Draco has a plan and he explicitly asked for my help, but for now I cannot speak about it. The situation is far too sensitive, and if anyone discovers what he's asked of me, the entire plan will be ruined." There was a scuffling sound and a clinking as a mug was placed in the kitchen sink. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if Hermione is nearly ready. I'm sure there's much to be done at the lab before nightfall."

Hermione quickly shut the door as Loki's footsteps moved closer to where she was hiding. Loki slowed as he passed the door, but did not stop. Instead, he continued towards her bedroom, the door clicking shut behind him. Backing away from the bathroom door, Hermione's mind was racing with scenarios where Draco could possibly need Loki's help. Deciding the only way to find out what he was on about was to ask, she hurriedly finished her makeup before pulling on her fluffy, white robe and tucking her wand inside the pocket. Taking a deep breath to try to calm her frazzled nerves, Hermione opened the door and quickly made her way to her bedroom.

Opening the door, she shuffled inside and shut herself in with Loki, who was calmly staring out the window. Hermione's eyes raked over the back of his body, taking in his broad shoulders and muscular back hidden beneath his usual black shirt. Trailing her gaze down, she examined the curve of his behind and long, long legs until she glimpsed his bare feet, just peeking out from beneath his black trousers. She'd come to know every single inch of his body over the past few weeks, so she knew immediately that something was wrong, even without the help of their connection.

"You were listening." It wasn't a question, but she answered anyway.

"Yes." She made to move away from the door, but his abrupt turn stopped her. The look in his emerald eyes was nearly as haunting as Draco's, and that terrified her more than she cared to admit.

"I won't tell you either, so don't bother asking." He stalked towards her with purpose, each step causing her anxiety to raise slightly. "I've already told you, I refuse to lie to you, Hermione."

"Then just tell me the _truth_ , Loki. Maybe I can help." He was directly in front of her now, towering over her small frame. His hands came up to rest against the door on either side of her head, successfully making it impossible for her to escape. Her eyes flickered briefly to his parted lips before returning to his eyes.

"Not this time. Not with this."

"I'm frightened," she admitted; her gaze falling to her hands, which were playing with the tie to the robe she wore.

"Of me?"

"What?" Shock resonated within her chest as she snapped her face back up to Loki's, her hands dropping the sash around her waist. "No—never of you, Loki. I trust you absolutely. You should know that by now." Lifting her wand hand, she slid her fingers into the soft hair of her lover, wanting to pull him down for a kiss but knowing their discussion was not yet over.

"You should be," the Frost Giant scoffed, jerking his head backwards, away from her touch. "You only know _this_ side of me—the side the Rime Diamonds forged. What about who I truly am? What about the Frost Giant within? You should be frightened of the darkness that still lingers persistently just under the surface. I am capable of monstrous deeds, Hermione. I can make no promises that I will always be able to suppress the desire to hurt those around me—you included." Dropping his arms, Loki moved away from Hermione, shame and regret tainting their connection and making her heart ache desperately.

"You promised you would never hurt me, Loki." It was a weak argument, but it was all she had at the moment. Whatever was going on between Loki and Draco was making him question everything they'd built over the past few months. Chest heaving as her heart beat frantically with anxiety, Hermione clenched her fists and stepped away from the door, ready to justify yet again why Loki wasn't the monster he so desperately claimed to be, but she never got the chance. The Jotun returned to his previous position with such force that both Hermione's back and his hands collided with the door forcibly enough to rattle it on its hinges. Hermione flinched ever so slightly causing Loki to smirk, and proving to himself that she could indeed fear him if need be.

"God of Mischief and _Lies_ , my pet. One must remember _never_ to take what I say at face value." Stepping forward so that their bodies were flush against one another, Loki grabbed Hermione's chin tightly, forcing her to look upon his face and making her whimper slightly in pain. "I could hurt you if I wanted to, and not in a way you would enjoy. I am not someone you should trust, nor am I someone you should rely on explicitly. I am someone you should keep on a very tight leash—someone that should never be left to their own devices because _that's_ when the darkness filters in. Yes, _that_ is when my mischievous side takes over, and I lose myself to the darkness within. Do you want to know the best part, my pet? I enjoy every bloody _second_ of it."

With one last heated glare, Loki's mouth crashed atop Hermione's in a bruising kiss full of teeth and tongue. At first, Hermione gasped and arched into his body, clearly wanting nothing more than to be taken right then and there against the wooden door. However, as the kiss continued and Loki's hand tangled in her curls, Hermione couldn't help but think about the words she'd just heard. Growing angry, she tried to push him away, but to no avail. He was all over her—his hips holding her in place and his long fingers massaging her sensitive scalp. Realizing that there would be no reasoning with him in his current state of arousal, Hermione inhaled sharply through her nose before sending out her magic, forcefully knocking Loki backwards, who managed to take a few strands of her hair in the process. He tumbled onto the floor in a tangle of limbs and Hermione surged forward, now the one towering over top the Jotun.

Whipping her wand out of the pocket of her robe, she pointed it underneath his chin, making sure it dug into the soft flesh ever so slightly. His eyes glittered dangerously as they connected with her brown ones, but she felt no fear. No, despite the truth behind his words, amazingly Hermione felt no fear when it came to Loki. Was he formidable and ruthless—yes—but she was _not_ afraid of him. Breathing heavily, she dug her wand in further, not surprised to see any change in his demeanor. They were both panting from a combination of anger and want, but Hermione refused to cave to his distractions.

"I know what you're doing, Loki, and it's not going to work," she practically growled, watching as his pupils dilated further with both lust and a tinge of alarm. "You're trying to make me mad with you…angry enough to push you away so that whatever the hell you and Draco have planned won't _hurt_ me!" Dropping her arm so that her wand was no longer digging into Loki's throat, she continued her rant. "Well listen here you insufferable git; the Rime Diamonds may have bound us together, but it's _my_ decision to stay by your side! Do you hear me, Loki? Do you?! I know who you are and what you've done in the past and I just—I just don't _fucking_ care anymore! I'm sick and tired of all of it!"

In a burst of rage, Hermione flung her wand across the room, not nearly satisfied enough when it merely clattered to the floor by her wardrobe. Growling, she turned away from Loki and thrust her hands into her hair, cringing at the soreness. As she tried to get her breathing under control, she fought with herself over what her next words should be. There was so much that she wanted to say to Loki, but she had no idea where to begin. Here they were finally at a crossroads, and whatever happened next could verily determine the outcome of Loki's actions later that evening when the darkness inevitably arrived and there were precarious choices to be made. Her eyes fluttered closed as she listened to Loki climb to his feet. She could barely sense his emotions over the raging storm that was churning away inside her own body—a swirling mess that overwhelmed her senses and made rational thought nearly impossible. Wrapping her arms around herself, Hermione shivered slightly, unable to face him—too afraid the haunted look in his eyes would stop what she was about to admit.

"I don't have a bloody clue what's going to happen tonight, or if we can even stop it," Hermione began, her voice barely above a whisper and her eyes still shut tight. "However, I do know this—I know that the Rime Diamonds bound us together because we're destined to be soulmates. Somehow we managed to find one another even though we were worlds apart. I'm not one to easily admit to things like fate and destiny, but even I have to acknowledge their magic." Hand coming up to play with the ring dangling from her neck, Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "Our connection is more than sharing power and thoughts and _emotions_ ; it's far more magical than all that. It's like you're not just in my head anymore, Loki. You're in my veins, my very _essence_. It's like you're always there, just underneath the surface and no matter how hard I try to fight it; I cannot get you out. Somehow you've seeped into every single inch of me…mind, body, and soul, but most importantly…you're in my—," Her breath hitched there, eyes snapping open to reveal a tear brimmed surface. Swallowing back her panic, Hermione finished what she'd started, finally turning around. "You're in my heart, Loki. I love you."

The silence within the room was deafening, so much so that Hermione could practically hear the blood rushing through her veins. There was no taking back what she'd said—the words were out there for Loki to do whatever he wished. She watched as he blinked slowly, his hands flexing once, twice before he stumbled forward a step. His expression was near unreadable, which was not uncommon. Shaking his head, Loki began to reach out towards her, but stopped, pulling his arm back to run a hand through his tousled hair. His throat bobbed as he swallowed harshly, the sound loud enough to reach her ears.

"No…that's—it's just the diamonds making you think that—."

"Stop," she snapped with unsuppressed exasperation. "Just _stop,_ Loki." Hands clenching into fists, Hermione took a deliberate step forward. "I thought it was just the diamonds at first too, but the further I analyzed everything, the more I realized that was impossible."

Shaking his head again, accompanied with a sad smile, Loki tried to reason with her. "Listen to me, Hermione—."

"No, _you_ listen," she all but screamed, causing him to flinch as a small amount of magic exploded out from her core. "The diamonds bind you to your soulmate, yes, but that doesn't mean you have to love one another. I didn't choose to be bound to you, but I _did_ choose to accept my love for you." Standing there with tears running down her cheeks, Hermione stared hard at Loki, waiting for him to understand what she was saying. Every word of it was true—somehow in the midst of all the chaos around them; she had fallen for this formidable Frost Giant…Merlin help her.

Loki gaped at Hermione in awe, the raw emotion evident on her round, tear-stained face making his chest ache. He'd suspected that she'd fallen for him, but never been entirely certain until this moment. He could literally feel her love for him surging outward through their bond like an electric current. Now that she'd admitted her true feelings, there was no mistaking it for what it really was. They were well and truly fucked—what was he to do about the Draco situation? How could he follow through with the agreement with the blasted werewolf without shattering this woman's fragile heart? With his own chest heaving from pent-up emotions, Loki closed his eyes briefly to block out the sight of Hermione standing there, her eyes wide with uncertainty and her cheeks stained with tears. This did nothing to block her voice from breaking through the barriers.

"Loki? Please, you have to say something."

What was he supposed to say? That he loved her too? Was she expecting some sort of admission from him? He wasn't sure he was ready for that, or that he ever would be. He still wasn't even bloody certain he was capable of truly loving another in return. There were strong feelings there, that could not be denied, but to admit it out loud would be uncharacteristic of him. Loki knew he couldn't stay silent much longer, but how could he properly articulate the sentiments he felt towards Hermione? Looking at her, he wondered how someone so innocent, so kind, could come to love such a villainous monster such as himself. Hermione must have felt his diffidence because suddenly she was pursing her lips and shaking her head.

"Whatever is going on in that thick skull of yours, stop it right now. Everyone is capable of being loved, no matter who they are or what they've done in the past."

"What about events that have not yet come to pass?" When she gave him a curious look, Loki elaborated, "I can make no promise that I will always be able to resist the darkness—the monster within." He should have told her right then about Draco and the monster her former lover was unwillingly harboring.

"I have faith in you, Loki…to do the right thing." Ducking her head, Hermione glanced up through her lashes, making him feel smaller than ever before. Unimaginable regret filled him to the brim. How could she say such a thing? When had anyone ever placed their faith in him? If only she could know the truth. Clearing his throat, Loki glanced away from her penetrating stare.

"I don't deserve your love, Hermione." When he returned his gaze to her, he was surprised to see she was smiling, albeit a bit uncertainly. When she spoke again her voice was ragged, laced with barely suppressed tears.

"I'm exactly what you deserve."

Choking back a foreign emotion, Loki stood there in the morning light reevaluating everything he knew. His heart beat rapidly, making it nearly difficult to breathe as he tried to piece together a logical thought. His original plan upon waking this morning was to do everything in his power to push Hermione away, but somehow that'd backfired. Instead, here they were, a declaration of love between them. Now he was faced with the ultimate ultimatum—follow through with the plan and risk losing Hermione forever, or tell Draco the agreement was off and risk the lives of everyone else instead. No matter which way he examined the situation, people were going to get hurt. As he continued to argue with himself mentally, Loki observed Hermione carefully. Through their connection, he could easily sense her confusion and doubt, but it as the unrelenting hope shining in her eyes that made his decision for him.

"To hell with it," he muttered before striding forward to wrap Hermione in a tight embrace. Immediately, his lips came down to brush gently over hers in a soft kiss that made her heart flutter. Her hands slid up his back, scrunching the shirt within her fingers. She willingly opened her mouth when he traced the seam of her lips, their bodies melting together as the kiss deepened. It was everything a kiss should be and more, as well as a complete turnaround from what they'd become accustomed to. This kiss was soft and sensual, their lips and tongues moving together languorously rather than fighting for dominance.

For once, Loki didn't feel the need for Hermione to submit to him. This time he wanted to show her exactly how he felt about her, even if he was too much of a coward to say the word aloud. Moving his hands from where they'd tangled into her hair, he dragged them downward over the terrycloth robe she wore to untie the sash hiding her exquisite body from him. The robe parted, revealing a line of skin from her neck straight down to where he needed her the most. Breaking the kiss, his right hand came up to cup a firm breast while the other slid inside the robe to rest on the soft flesh of her hip, causing her to tremble.

Practically panting, Loki began trailing wet kisses from the corner of her mouth and down her neck where he deeply inhaled her scent. His nose tingled with the smell of lavender from her earlier shower, arousing him even further. Gently, he used the tip of his nose to trace a path back and forth between her shoulder and the sensitive spot behind her ear as she shrugged out of the robe. It pooled at their feet, and immediately Loki used his grip on her waist to pull her flush against his body, reclaiming her mouth. As they resumed their kissing, Loki maneuvered them towards the bed. When his legs bumped into the mattress, he drew back, finally allowing Hermione to divest him of his shirt. She pulled it up and over his head and tossed it aside before taking a seat on the edge of the bed and going for the waist of his trousers. Green eyes met brown as she undid the tie and button, the garment slipping down his long legs allowing his arousal to spring free. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Hermione made to grasp his impressive length. Before she had a chance to proceed, Loki gently wrapped her wrist in his grasp, smiling softly.

"Not today, love. Today, I wish to show you exactly just how much _you_ mean to me." The statement was practically a purr, and Loki watched as Hermione nodded once, a pink blush spreading over the fair skin of her throat and cheeks. Dropping the hold he had of her wrist, Loki used his knees to nudge open her legs before climbing onto the bed and causing Hermione to crawl backwards. He followed swiftly, like an animal stalking its prey. Grinning up at him, Hermione reached up to pull his head tenderly down for a kiss, parting his lips so that she could delve into the damp heat beyond. As the kiss continued, her hands roamed up over his shoulders and then down his back, stopping only when she held his curved behind, squeezing playfully.

Loki chuckled into the kiss, the deep rumble making his chest vibrate and causing her to smile, their lips separating. Hermione gazed up through heavily lidded eyes at Loki, and he found his heart skipping a beat at how beautiful she looked spread out before him. Hermione's skin was flushed, just beginning to warm to his touch, and her eyes shimmered with the love he knew she truly felt for him. Suddenly feeling choked up with emotions, Loki knew that this woman would be the death of him somehow. He would give up everything if it meant she could live a safe and happy existence. Closing his eyes, he exhaled harshly, his breath making her fringe flutter and worry lines appear on her forehead.

"Loki," she whispered, her hand coming up to tuck a few strands of his hair behind an ear. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Everything. "I'm just realizing how incredibly lucky I am to have been bound to you."

When Loki opened his eyes, Hermione was surprised to see tears there. Frowning, she used the tips of her fingers gingerly to brush the few that escaped off his high cheekbones. She'd never seen him cry before—normally it was her that fell to pieces when it came to emotional upheaval. Now, more than ever, she knew something was wrong, and it all stemmed back to that conversation he'd had with Draco. Whatever was making her lover cry, it was quite possible big enough to ruin them all. Shifting on the bed so that her body was prepared for him, she took Loki's face in both her hands and placed an urgent kiss upon his trembling lips. With her eyes still closed and just breaths separating them, she whispered her request.

"Make love to me, Loki. Just this once, make love to me."

Taking a shuddering breath, Loki nodded, his forehead brushing against her own. Shifting atop the mattress, he kneeled so that Hermione could wrap her legs around his waist, effectively placing his tip at her entrance. Slowly, never breaking eye contact, he slid into her wet heat, relishing when she made the most delicious mewling sound. Once he was completely sheathed within her body, Hermione secured her ankles behind his back, her hands coming up to rest on his forearms.

"You are so beautiful," Loki breathed, earning him a dazzling smile that lit up her entire face.

Leisurely, he withdrew before snapping his hips forward again, beginning a slow, unrelenting pace that brought goosebumps to the flesh on both their bodies. Hermione met him thrust for thrust, their desire fueled not only by their bond, but their affection for one another. They never broke eye contact save for the few instances Hermione couldn't help but throw her head back in ecstasy. The closer the couple grew towards that glorious edge, the slicker their skin became, causing their hands to slide smoothly over one another and making them shiver. When Loki realized she was getting close, he doubled his efforts, a hand snaking down so that his fingers could draw intimate circles around her swollen nub.

"Please, Loki—don't stop," Hermione cried out as her arms were thrown to the side, hands clutching desperately at the floral decorated sheets on the bed. Inspired by her enthusiasm, Loki continued his ministrations, his piercing green eyes raking over her flushed face where her mouth was parted as she panted wantonly. If this had been any other time, he would have made her suck on his fingers, but he was trying to keep this time as gentle and _tender_ as possible. As his gaze traveled lower, he enjoyed the sight of her bouncing breasts and the way the Rime Diamond glittered in the morning light where it clung to her sweat dampened chest. With a burst of excitement, Loki realized just how close she was, her movements becoming more frantic. Her hands clenched into fists, pulling the sheets taught underneath their bodies. With one final, purposeful thrust, Hermione fell apart, her head punching backward into the mattress and legs clamping almost painfully around his waist like a vice. "Loki!" His name was called out somewhere between a moan and a shout, the sound reverberating in the tiny room.

Wanting her to enjoy every last second of the orgasm, Loki never stopped thrusting, and once he knew she was sated, he allowed himself his own release. He pumped her full of his seed until it dribbled out onto her thighs. Panting, Loki dropped his head into the crook of her neck, leaving a fresh trail of open-mouthed kisses in his wake. Slowly, her hands unclenched from the sheets and her legs dropped from his waist, allowing Loki to turn on his back. Hermione moved with him, curling delicately into his side with a sigh of contentment and placing a few kisses of her own upon his salty skin.

As her leg intertwined with his, Hermione let her head drop onto his chest so that she could listen to the rapid beating of his heart as they calmed. She closed her eyes, enjoying the coolness his Jotun body provided her overheated self. Soon she would be forced to wrap herself in the quilt or sheets, but for now she felt completely at ease. Smoothing her hand down the ribbed muscles on his chest, Hermione decided to break the quiet of the room.

"That was…"

"Different."

"I was going to say _lovely,_ but I can see where you're coming from." Giggling, Hermione playfully poked Loki's stomach. Relaxing into his embrace, she was relieved when he brought his hand up to rub gentle circles on her back, her eyes sliding shut. "It was a nice change from what we normally get up to." She blushed prettily when he hummed, that hand of his sliding down her back until it cupped the curve of her bottom.

"Are you suggesting you no longer wish to be dominated by me?"

Her eyes snapped open along with her mouth as she peered upwards. "What?! Of course not! I was—"

Spanking her behind playfully, the sound echoed in the room, eliciting a yelp from the bushy haired witch. Loki chuckled, the sound, dark and sensual. "I'm only teasing, my pet." Rubbing the tender spot on her arse that was slowly turning red, he hummed again, the sound reverberating in his chest as Hermione returned her head to where it had previously been resting across his chest.

"Oh…, I thought you were serious." Worrying her lip with her teeth, Hermione wriggled closer, getting comfortable once more, a single yawn escaping her mouth.

"I'd never give up my dominance over you so easily, nor do I believe you would allow me to." Sighing, Loki sank back into the comfort of the bed. "Although, I agree—it was a delightful change of pace. I would not be opposed to partaking in this gentle style of lovemaking again sometime."

"That is…good to know," Hermione whispered as she cuddled closer to her lover, unable to hide the shiver that ran down her spine. She knew not whether it was from the chill from the room and Loki's body, or from the uncertainty that he was incapable of hiding in his voice. Either way, Loki was considerate enough to untangle the quilt from under their bodies and pull it up so that it covered the both of them. As he tucked them in, Hermione mumbled sleepily into his chest. "We're supposed to be at the lab…"

"Quiet now. We don't need to be there until nearly noon, and it is barely half nine. My insufferable brother and his comrades can wait for us." Splaying his large hand out on her back, Loki soothed Hermione until her breathing slowed, indicating she'd drifted off to sleep or was nearly there. "Let us enjoy these last few hours together without intrusion from the others." After placing a tender kiss upon the top of her head, he was surprised to hear Hermione murmur once more before sleep fully overtook her.

"I love you, Loki."

Startled by the overwhelming desire to repeat the words back to Hermione, Loki squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth together until his jaw was sore. Opening his mouth, Loki tried to speak them aloud, but found he couldn't. Afraid his surging emotions would cause Hermione to stir; Loki pushed down the desire to admit his true feelings for the time being. Instead, Loki tried to decide what exactly he was going to tell Draco later when he admitted he longer wished to follow through with their original agreement. There had to be some other way for them to defeat Fenrir without Draco having to perish in the midst of it all. Damn the Rime Diamonds and their ability to make him feel all sorts of sentiment both for Hermione and other people as well. Life was far easier when he was busy plotting the demise of everyone around him rather than attempting to discover a way to save someone.

There was a quiet rapping at the door then, and Loki snapped his glare to whoever was behind it, muttering a quiet, "Enter," so as not to wake Hermione. He was unsurprised to see it was Wanda, her face barely peeking inside the small room. "What is it," he questioned, double checking to make sure their naked bodies were completely covered.

"I was wondering if we were still leaving shortly for the lab?" A smirk was playing on her crimson lips, as she tried not to laugh.

"We have postponed our departure for the moment." When Wanda did nothing but smile in return, Loki rolled his eyes with a sigh and carried on with instructions. "Make sure we are awake in two hours' time, and then we will venture to the lab. We're not expected until noon, but Hermione being the ever punctual one insisted we get there early."

"Whatever you say, _mischievous_ one." Before Loki could say anything further, the door slipped shut with a quiet snap, leaving Loki alone with Hermione and his incessant thoughts once again.

Exhaling harshly through his nostrils, he settled into the mattress, relishing in the warmth and comfort Hermione's body provided. As his eyes drifted shut, sleep close behind, Loki thought about all the misdeeds of his past. Letting those Frost Giants into the Asgardian palace had truly been meant for a bit of fun to ruin his brother's big day, but as it turned out, he'd been led to a most heinous discovery—that he, himself, was, in fact, a monster. In that moment, all the pent-up frustration, hurt, and pain from living in the shadow of not only Thor, but Odin as well ripped a hole in his chest making it all but impossible for him to love.

Rubbing a hand roughly down his face, Loki thought about how his brother willingly destroyed the Rainbow Bridge so that Jane would be safe, albeit unable to see him again. If it wasn't for his mother…his _mother_ …the bridge would never have been repaired. Heart clenching, Loki's chest constricted as he recalled the words that led Kurse right to her. _"You might want to try the stairs to the left."_ Those words would forever haunt both his daydreams and nightmares even though he'd managed to have his revenge. Of all the horrible things he had done on Midgard and beyond, having his mother's death on his conscious had to be the worst of all. Thinking of his mother, he knew that she would want him to be better, not to hurt anyone ever again.

Frigga would want him to accept the love of another, and in turn, allow himself to love them as well. Despite everything—his past, his transgressions, his Jotun blood—Hermione loved him. _Him._ Unbelievable as it was, Loki knew in his very soul that she loved him with everything she had, and that he…loved her too. Hermione made him better, and with her by his side, he could eventually be the person his mother had always dreamed he could be. As consciousness left him finally, Loki made a vow to keep Draco from dying this night, destroy Fenrir, and then confess his love to Hermione, because after everything the both of them had been through, they deserved this…they deserved a chance at love.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes:** Okay…so I again apologize for the delay in this. Life can be difficult, and Writer's Block is a pain in the arse. I'm writing for Camp NaNoWriMo so look forward to the next update soon. Hopefully within the next two weeks. As the school year winds down, I find my time limited, so bear with me please. I love all of you and can't wait to see what you have to say! Please leave me lots of feedback and encouragement! Also…I could use some more song recs! I need some new music for inspiration! Thanks for reading, loves!  
xxDustNight


	15. Part Fourteen: Safe Word

**Author's Note:** I'm not going to say much, other than I hope you have tissues ready. This chapter certainly piles on the feels. I would like to thanks those of you who reviewed! Also, if you're interested, I have a number of stories that act as prequels to this story and the list and links can be found in my profile. Drop a review when you're finished reading!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** _In the age old fight of good versus evil, two souls converge in a battle to stop the end of all worlds. With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye? Will they be forced to sacrifice everything they've ever wanted in order to save the nine realms or will love prevail?_

 _ **Wolves without Teeth**_

 **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson

 **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations)

 **Part Fourteen:** Safe Word

 **Song Recommendations:** "Monster Hospital the MSTRKRFT Remix" by Metric, "Anxiety" by The Black Eyed Peas, "War (New Version)" by Sean Kingston, "Seven Devils" by Florence + the Machine, and "Rise" by John Dreamer

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _Monsters are real, and ghosts are too._

 _They live inside us, and sometimes, they win._ "

— Stephen King

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Safe Word_

There was still a chill in the air as the sun began its final descent in the late March sky. Twilight was settling in and Hermione found herself having to squint from the glow, her eyes burning ever so slightly as they adjusted to the strange light that wasn't quite darkness yet. Standing in the entrance to an old, abandoned barn, she crossed her arms and inhaled deeply, the crisp air filling her nose and lungs with the scent of stale hay and dirt. In a couple of hours, maybe less, the field before her would be full of werewolves, spells, and more as the battle with Fenrir commenced. At least, that was what they were hoping for anyway. Sighing as she readjusted her stance, so she could lean against the doorjamb, Hermione was hoping that the werewolf camp Charlie, Luna, and Rolf discovered just beyond the edge of the forest was unaware of the preparations that were currently being made to combat any attack they planned on orchestrating.

Trying not to shiver as a gust of wind blew through the old barn, Hermione watched as Tony, Coulson, Daisy, and Charlie finished setting up the wards and perimeter barriers that would keep the changed werewolves from escaping south towards the Muggle village there. If all went according to plan, Fenrir's army would emerge from the forest just before the moon fully appeared. Then, once they were all safely inside the barriers, Coulson and Daisy would activate the devices, effectively sealing them all in. Charlie's wards were just an extra precaution, one that would reinforce the Muggle devices. There had been some discussion about implementing the use of anti- _apparation_ wards, but they were all in agreement that by doing that they were risking the lives of everyone involved. It would be a lot easier for Charlie, Luna, and Rolf to round up the fallen and stunned werewolves to transport to the safe house where Pansy would be waiting with Hannah, so they could administer Wolfsbane potion and tend to any wounds. Their aim was not to kill, only to incapacitate because these werewolves were victims, and there was no reason to hurt them. Satisfied that at least the Muggles would be safe tonight, Hermione continued examining everyone as they prepared for the battle.

Rolf, Luna, and George were tinkering with a bundle of necklaces. In reality, these were not normal necklaces; they were Portkeys, and everyone magical, except Loki and Wanda, would be getting one this evening. In case of emergency, the Portkeys would be activated to evacuate them, or to retreat if things got too out of hand, and the witches and wizards were unable to _apparate_ out. Everyone had a partner so no one would be left behind. Without knowing much about Fenrir, they'd taken as many precautions as possible, even leaving Jane, Darcy, and Bruce behind so that there were no unnecessary casualties. Besides, there really was no reason to set the Hulk loose on a group of unsuspecting werewolves…not to mention, no one wanted to imagine what would transpire if Bruce happened to get himself bitten by one of those werewolves. Yes, some people were more help back at the lab.

As the evening grew ever darker, Hermione continued to watch her friends from her hiding spot in the barn. Granted, they probably all knew she was there, but it was calming to have a few minutes of peace to herself. Her anxiety and PTSD were attempting to get the best of her, but she was trying her best to keep her emotions in check. It wouldn't be wise to go headfirst into a battle with her mind full of visions of the past. Letting her gaze travel out to the middle of the field, she wondered how Harry and Ron were holding up. They, along with Ginny, were talking to Thor. All three of her magical friends held their booms in hand as they would be part of the aerial team, working to take Fenrir down from above. Thor would likely be spending most of his time in combat with Fenrir so Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Tony would be using their flying skills to incapacitate as many werewolves as possible. George had his broom on hand, as well, in case they needed a fourth in the sky, but his goal was to work with Neville. Everyone had a partner so there was always someone to watch your back. With newborn and young werewolves, you could take no chances—they were too unpredictable.

Going over the plans in her head, Hermione recounted the pairs as a way to calm her nerves. Coulson and Daisy, Harry and Ginny, Rolf and Luna, Neville and George, Charlie and Ron, Hogun and Kingsley, Thor and Tony, Wanda and Draco, and Loki and herself. As if reading her thoughts, which was certainly a possibility, Wanda stepped into the barn and sidled up to Hermione, nudging her playfully with an elbow. Rolling her head to look at the Scarlet Witch, Hermione gave the woman a tight-lipped smile.

"What troubles you, Hermione? You seemed a million miles away before I interrupted."

"I just never expected to be in a large battle again, Wanda." Sighing, she tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "This brings back so many bad memories that I thought was over." It was true, though, she'd been nightmare free for the longest time until this whole Fenrir ordeal escalated. Now, as the sun sank lower in the sky, and time ticked ever closer to the rise of the full moon, Hermione couldn't help but relive flashbacks from the Battle of Hogwarts. She could only imagine what her mind would unearth once the actual battle began.

Placing a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder, Wanda let her eyes travel across the field, as if trying to imagine the carnage that was about to unfold. She could sense the unbridled uneasiness radiating off Hermione in hordes and somehow suspected it had more to do with the present than reliving memories from the past. "I too have experienced great losses in war. I am sure you know I lost my brother in the battle of Sokovia, and my parents many years before that. However, we must carry on, as you English folk say, and do our job. We must protect this world." Squeezing Hermione's shoulder lightly, she backed away as if preparing to leave the barn, but was stopped by a whispered admission from her companion.

"I fear there is more at work here tonight than we are aware of…" Hermione shivered having finally admitted it out loud to someone other than Loki, her brown eyes trailing over to where Draco and Loki were having a heated discussion near the edge of the field. Her lover was blocking his emotions, so she had no idea what he was feeling, but by the angry way he was gesturing, it was easy enough to understand he wasn't thrilled with whatever he and Draco were discussing. His words from early that morning echoed in her head for the umpteenth time since she'd awoken from her post-coital snooze. _Let us enjoy these last few hours together without intrusion from the others._ Swallowing, fear bubbling in her chest, and Hermione allowed her eyes to close as Draco stormed away from Loki towards where Thor was standing. "It was something that Loki said to me that made me rethink everything. Do you know if he shared his and Draco's secret with anyone? Do you have any idea what they're planning?"

Crossing her arms, the red leather of her jacket crinkling, Wanda shook her head. "I am sorry, Hermione. Bruce and I attempted to get him to share this morning, but to no avail. Can you share what he said to you so that perhaps I may help you work it out?"

"He told me we should enjoy our last few hours together, but that implies that we might not—that we might not…" Hermione trailed off, her eyes opening to reveal the tears she'd been attempting to hold back for hours now. Taking a shuddering breath, she shook her head, her hair whipping back and forth as a strangled sob escaped her throat, making it impossible for her to finish her sentence.

Worry taking over, Wanda moved forward and wrapped Hermione in an embrace, allowing the witch to cry messily on her shoulder. Using her powers, Wanda focused her energy and moved them further into the shadows of the barn so that prying eyes would not be privy to the distress Hermione was experiencing. Although, she suspected Loki may already know as he was the one who bestowed such feelings upon her. After a short time, Hermione withdrew herself from Wanda's arms and wiped haphazardly at her face. The Scarlet Witch remained silent, knowing that sometimes words were not the kind of comfort you needed. Instead, she waited for Hermione to be ready to continue their previous conversation, and she was not disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Wanda. I find myself completely falling to pieces over this whole ordeal. I never really thought we'd have another war on our hands, and just knowing that Loki feels like we may not all make it out alive, well; that just makes the entire situation that much worse." Using her fingertips, Hermione wiped the last tears away from underneath her eyes and sighed heavily. "What do you think?"

"I think that he and Draco have something dark and dangerous planned. Neither have allowed me close enough to get into their minds, however." Her forehead wrinkled as if recalling the instances in which she was describing to Hermione.

"Well, Draco is a skilled _Occlumens_ so there's no getting into his mind, unless he allows it, and Loki is quite brilliant at blocking information that he doesn't want others to know, so I expect that's why you were unable to gather information from their minds." Wrapping her arms around her body, Hermione headed back towards the doorway. The sunlight was fading quickly now, and the groups were beginning to merge in the middle of the field. "I suppose we'll just have to see what happens…"

Standing shoulder to shoulder with Hermione, Wanda could feel the turmoil and fear raging inside the witch's mind, and it sent a chill down her spine. Hermione's memories were like a disjointed photo album that someone was flipping through. Flashes of light from spells and explosions ricocheted through her mind at warped speed. It was unnerving to witness all the pain and anguish her new friend had experienced over the course of just a few short years. When the scene of Hermione being tortured came forward, Wanda pulled herself from the memories, gasping for air and clutching at her arm where she could almost feel pain and blood. Her wide, terrified eyes met Hermione's resigned brown ones, and she cleared her suddenly raw throat before asking the most obvious of questions.

"Are you certain you should participate in the battle?"

"No, but I'm needed. My PTSD can be dealt with later—I'll find a way to lock it down for the time being. That's what I pay my therapist for." With that said, Hermione stepped out of the barn and began trekking through the scattered hay and mud. Wanda watched her for a moment before following, her own war ravaged memories coming to mind after witnessing what Hermione had been through. Perhaps, they all had their demons to bear when it came to battles and war. What mattered now, was whether or not they could all put aside their pasts to prevent the same from happening in the future.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Not long after arriving at the hay field, Loki left Hermione to her own devices so that he could seek out Draco and tell him that their detestable agreement needed to be abolished before the rise of the full moon. After the morning's revelations, Loki would much rather go into battle without knowing he would be responsible for killing someone and having the weight of such a deceitful plan on his mind. Draco would just have to find someone else to carry out his end of the agreement. Hermione loved him and that meant he could no longer be responsible for death and destruction wherever he roamed. Finding the blonde wizard alone, Loki stalked forward, his leather armor shielding him from the bite of the cold wind. He stopped not two feet away so that their conversation would not be overheard by nosy bystanders. The Jotun stood glaring at the wizard until haunted blue eyes met his unwavering stare.

"We need to talk."

"Four words no bloke ever wants to hear," Draco mumbled before shoving his hands into his pockets and turning to eye Loki up.

"This is no time for jesting, werewolf." Loki could feel his anger crackling just under the surface, but he refrained from throttling the wizard before him for the moment. "I would like you to release me from our agreement."

"No."

Loki blinked in dismay as Draco turned and began walking away, his wizard's robes billowing out in the wind. Following after the wizard, Loki grabbed hold of his shoulder and whirled him about so they were face to face once more, but this time Loki made sure his intentions were clear. He mustered up his most evil of sneers and glared into Draco's arrogant face. Surprisingly, Draco did not blink or try to back away. He met Loki's stare with an unwavering intensity. Knowing somehow that there would be no swaying him to cancel their agreement, Loki tried again anyway, still not wanting to go through with the plan.

"No one tells me 'no', not anymore."

"I believe I just did. Now, I have to mentally prepare myself for what's to come, if you don't mind." He raised his eyebrows as if daring Loki to question him again, but the Jotun decided against it. His fate appeared to be sealed for the time being.

"How am I supposed to kill you if I still have this magical cuff on my arm?" He gestured towards the accessory with his head, curious to see what Draco would do. How was he going to alter the magic of the cuff with everyone milling about, and most importantly, with Hermione observing their conversation from where she watched in the barn?

"I don't have to do anything to your cuff, Loki. I took care of that the night we made the deal." Draco smirked, crossing his arms and waiting for the inevitable questions.

"What do you mean; you already took care of it?" Loki resisted the urge to look at the cuff so no one would suspect something may be amiss.

"When we shook hands, I took the opportunity to adjust it so that it still appeared to function as normal, when, in reality, it's completely useless."

"Useless." Loki repeated the word, his mind reeling from the implications of it all.

"You could have escaped any time you wanted since that night. It was another test. Clearly, you're more devoted to Hermione than I ever imagined. Not once did it even occur to you that your magic was free to be used in any way you wanted, and that is exactly why I'm not allowing you to forfeit our agreement. You've proven to me that she is more important than your freedom."

"I love her." It was the first time he'd spoken the words aloud to anyone, and it made his heart ache knowing he wasn't saying it to her. "She told me this morning that she feels the same, but I have yet to reciprocate my feelings."

"She'll know, Loki. If you can keep your shit together for the next twenty-four hours, then everything will be fine. I've taken care of all the formalities in my Will and other legal documents. As long as you don't stray from the plan, or do anything stupid, then there is no reason she will not forgive you when everything's said and done."

This time when Draco walked away, Loki allowed it. He stood staring after the wizard, his stomach a twisted mess of emotions. The last rays of the sun were reflected on the horizon. To his left, he could see Hermione and Wanda leaving the shelter of the barn and heading toward the middle of the field where the rest of their team were gathering. Pushing his trepidation as far into his soul as possible, he reopened himself to Hermione, so she would not question him about hiding his emotions from her. Steeling himself for battle, Loki clenched his hands into fists, narrowed his eyes, and made his way forward to stand at his woman's side.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

With everyone gathered, portkey necklaces were distributed and final battle tactics were discussed before they began pairing off and getting into position. Just as the last of the sunlight disappeared, Wanda pointed at the edge of the field where the line of trees divided the field from the forest. Loki stepped closer to Hermione, sensing her fear, and allowed her to tangle her fingers briefly with his own before she took her wand in hand. Distractedly, he toyed with his magical cuff, still unsure whether or not he was doing the right thing by betraying everyone there. Hermione, probably catching a drift of his mixed feelings and his fidgeting, gave him a sideways glance.

"Is your cuff bothering you, Loki," she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "I can loosen it if you need me to."

Realizing his error, he released his grip on his wrist and glared out at the field. "No," he hissed. "I'm fine." He was unprepared for the look of hurt that flashed across her face, but there was no time to repair what he'd done, for at that moment, Fenrir and his army of unchanged werewolves emerged from the forest. He stood still, along with everyone else, as the evil being led his army across the muddy field. Briefly, Loki's eyes glanced to the sky, trying to determine how much more time they had before the moon revealed itself. _Not long now_.

When Thor moved forward to meet Fenrir, Loki and Tony flanked his sides. Despite their troubled past, Loki promised to protect his brother, or he would die trying. Fenrir stopped about ten feet away, his children standing behind him. Using his magic, Loki determined that not only were there witches and wizards in his army, there were non-magical folks, or 'Muggles' as Hermione called them, as well. This was an interesting turn of events. Deciding that this was important information that needed to be shared, he mentally explained to Hermione what he'd discovered and allowed her to do what was needed to be done.

"There are Muggles over there, Luna," he heard her whisper to the strange blonde girl to her left. He didn't hear what was said in reply because at that moment, Fenrir decided to break the tense silence that had fallen on the field.

"I see you've found another of my bases. I must really look into stronger wards for the future. Not that I'll need them once I destroy the lot of you tonight." He laughed at his words, a few of the fifty or so people behind him joining in as well. This seemed to please him as a smile formed on his lips, revealing teeth that were clearly not human. Loki's eyes narrowed at the fiend, wanting to hit him with some of the magic he felt simmering in his Jotun blood. He refrained from doing this; however, so that he would be able to use his strongest powers later, when they were truly needed. When still no one spoke, Fenrir continued. "What an interesting alliance you seemed to have formed. Wizards, Asgardians, and Earthlings…how enlightening."

"Fenrir, release these people from your hold and surrender yourself before we are forced to take action."

Fenrir simply rolled his eyes at Thor's request, taking another threatening step forward. "That won't be happening this night, Son of Odin. No, tonight you will all bow to me."

Scoffing, Loki found he could no longer keep his tongue. Wetting his lips, he stepped forward so that he was shoulder to shoulder with the only brother he'd ever known. In his mind, he could hear Hermione asking him to be careful, but he blocked out her words. "I don't believe we have anything to worry about from this fool. Those who truly wish to rule know that their subjects _kneel_ , not bow."

"That's right," Harry said stepping forward as well. "Perhaps you spent too much time bending to Tom Riddle's every whim for you to know how to rule people properly."

"It looks to me," said Kingsley unsheathing his wand from the inside of his royal blue robes, "that you are far more used to using power as a crutch than your brain or brawn."

"People were not made to be ruled," Tony added, as he shot a quick smirk at Loki, who rolled his eyes.

"Exactly! So why don't you let these poor people go. We can take them someplace safe where they can get help for what you've done to them!" Ginny was glaring so fiercely at Fenrir that even Loki would not have crossed her in that moment.

Laughing, Fenrir took another step toward their group. "Let them _go_? Why on Earth would I want to do that? Once the full moon rises, they will be my greatest weapon. Even now, they are under my control and will cater to my every whim. Once they changed for the first time, their minds became mine. _They_ became mine." He swept his arm out indicating the myriad of people behind him. Loki observed their faces—some appeared terrified, while others looked as if they were anticipating the fight. It made his skin crawl, and it took a lot for that to happen.

"If you refuse to release them, then we have no other option than to help them by force." Thor, gripping his hammer tightly, nodded to those around him before adding, "Coulson, is everything in order?"

"Wards have been activated," he replied with a thumbs-up to the God of Thunder.

"Wards?" Fenrir bellowed, turning his head to and fro. "This was a trap!"

"After the destruction you caused in Romania, did you really think that we'd just allow your creations to run amok once the full moon emerged? Muggles died in that village, but that will not be the case here." Harry indicated the pillars of light that signified the special wards Coulson and Daisy activated while they distracted Fenrir.

With an angry roar, Fenrir's cool façade broke, his hands clenching into fists as he growled at them all. "You will regret this. You may have trapped us here, but my secret weapon will destroy you all once the moon has risen."

"What is this secret weapon you refer to," Thor demanded, raising Mjolnir threateningly.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out." Loki didn't miss the way Fenrir's evil eyes flickered towards Draco for the briefest of seconds before he unsheathed his own wand and pointed it at them. "Attack!"

Chaos ensued after the Great Wolf set his pack at them. Spells immediately making the air heavy with the scent of magic as the bursts of color ricocheted off of protection and counters spells. Tony, Harry, Ginny, and Ron took to air, trying to send stunning spells at the still human werewolves, as well as Fenrir. Loki followed Hermione into the battle, using magical spells that would not give his advanced abilities away. To his left he watched as the strange blonde witch and her husband singled out the Muggles and began _apparating_ them out of the battlefield. Behind and to the right of him, Draco and Wanda were using their different types of magic together to keep a clear space around where Fenrir and Thor were battling. Occasionally, Wanda or Draco would send in a spell to protect Thor from an _Unforgivable._

Loki had never been part of such a different kind of war before. Normally, they would have to rely on brute strength, but he was quickly realizing this battle would be dominated by magic. Hogun was struggling not to beat the life out of the enemy, and instead was helping round up the fallen, so they could be moved out of the way. Daisy and Coulson were doing much of the same. They were using their ice-guns to bring down as many as they could, but until the moon revealed itself, there was little for them to do. Turning his gaze skyward after shooting a wizard/wolf in the stomach with magic, Loki noticed the clouds clearing. A sliver of the moon was revealed, and with it, the first screams of pain echoed in the night.

Around him, some of their enemies were frozen in place as they began to change. Even without the entirety of the full moon in the sky, some were unable to control the beast within. Observing the gruesome change taking place, Loki was unsurprised to find that it was the remaining Muggles and younger wolves that found themselves transforming. A few were hit from above with stunning spells as Ron and George flew across the field, rendering them unconscious. Beside him, Hermione continued battling a witch that seemed determined to take her down, but his lover was a strong fighter and rendered her motionless not long after. Feeling that the time was nigh for him to make his way back towards Draco, Loki grabbed hold of Wanda's shoulder, pulling her close to him, so he could whisper harshly in her ear.

"We're switching partners, Scarlet Witch. Do not let any of these beasts harm Hermione or there will be hell to pay."

Roughly pulling her shoulder from his grasp, Wanda scowled, attempting to get a read on his mind, but he was closing himself off. "I should demand you tell me why, but with the full moon just seconds from arrival, there is no time. Go to him. I will make sure your love is kept safe." Loki nodded once before running in the direction of Draco.

Hermione, immediately sensing his absence, turned and was surprised to find Wanda now fighting at her side. "What happened to Loki? What are you doing?" Hermione sent a spell barreling at a half transformed wizard, knocking him to his feet. Wanda used her powers to lift the man and move him from the battlefield. Then, the two of them moved onto the next person.

"He's gone to aid Draco, although I do not know why. He seemed to be doing fine on his own, despite being slightly distracted when the wolves began changing.

"What?" Hermione's head whipped around, panic rising in her chest, as she sought out Draco and Loki in the distance. Sure enough, Loki was now battling at Draco's side. She watched as Draco was nearly taken down by a random spell only to be saved at the last second by one of Loki's own spells. Except, it appeared something was off. Draco was acting so disjointed, so distracted that her heart nearly stopped beating. "What…no. No it can't be…."

"Hermione! Duck!"

Not needing to be told twice, Hermione dropped to the ground as a werewolf bounded through the air right where she'd been standing. Wanda made quick work of the creature, knocking it unconscious with a swipe of her red magic and sending it flying out of the field to where Rolf was waiting. Not waiting to catch her breath, Hermione rolled onto her side and pushed back to her feet, taking off towards where Loki was creating a protective barrier around Draco—a barrier that he should not be able to create with the magical cuff on his wrist. _Loki! What the hell are you doing?! What is going on!?_ There was no response from her lover. In fact, it was like her words were hitting a solid barrier and rebounding back into her own mind, echoing over and over until her head pounded from the intensity. She could hear Wanda's frantic footsteps behind her as they ran the length of the hay field, their feet slipping and sliding in the mud.

As the full moon was revealed above the field, its brightness illuminating the battle below, time seemed to slow nearly to a stop as Hermione watched on in horror. Skidding to a stop three feet from Loki, Hermione felt all the blood leave her head as she witnessed a nightmare unfold. She didn't even react as Wanda slammed into her from behind, not prepared for Hermione's abrupt stop. Grasping at the Scarlet Witch, a scream of terror ripped from her throat, tearing through the night loud enough to ring out over the chaos around her.

"DRACO!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Loki arrived at his side not a second too late. As the last of the clouds moved from in front of the full moon, Draco felt his skin start to burn and his bones beginning to shift. Vaguely, he heard the Frost Giant muttering something about placing him in a protection spell, but his mind was already shutting down, the wolf taking over. He fought with everything he had to keep his thoughts trained on the task at hand. _Get to Fenrir. Hurt Fenrir. Maim Fenrir. Kill Fenrir. Get to Fenrir. Hurt Fenrir. Maim Fenrir. Kill Fenrir._ He repeated this mantra over and over as his back and limbs elongated, his bones breaking and reforming to accommodate the wolf escaping its prison. He felt the prickling sensation over his body as fur sprouted up, his jaw jutting forward as his teeth grew razor sharp in his mouth. Dropping to his knees, Draco dug his hands…no paws…into the hay and mud, clenching as his body continued to morph into a monster. Throwing his head back, his brilliant blue eyes shone in the night, seeking out the only person who could give him the strength to complete his last mission. He found her, brown eyes wide with terror as she watched him lose control of himself. As his name left her mouth in a scream, he met her gaze one last time before the final shred of his humanity vanished, and all that remained was a werewolf.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Loki watched in amazement as Draco transformed before his very eyes. He'd never seen such a sight having not been able to witness Bruce Banner change into the Hulk. He suspected it was a similar transformation. Keeping his protection spell surrounding Draco, he made sure that no one interfered. He saw Hermione regain some semblance of herself and try to rush forward, only to be held back by Wanda. He would thank the Scarlet Witch later for keeping his lover out of the way. When Hermione's voice pierced the night, it brought nearly everyone to a standstill, the battles around him tapering off as Draco's friends realized what was happening. As Draco's tremors became less and less, his body getting accustomed to its new form, Loki watched as Fenrir blasted his distracted brother to the ground before slowly making his way to where they were standing.

As the Great Wolf smiled, the expression more of a sneer than anything, his remaining children moved to follow behind him. Loki knew he had to release Draco from the protection spell, but he had to wait until Fenrir was close enough. If he released him at the wrong time, Fenrir would take control of his mind too soon, ruining their plans. Heart pounding in his chest, Loki met Fenrir's gaze, trying to calculate the most opportune moment. Smirking, he knew that he could distract the beast by engaging him in discussion. Fenrir always did seem more than willing to gloat about himself. Meeting Thor's eyes as his brother heaved himself from the ground, he knew what had to be done.

"It appears you forgot to share with us, _Great Wolf_ , that we had a traitor among us."

Fenrir laughed in response, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth before stopping exactly where Loki wanted him to. "A traitor? Hmm, I don't think even you believe that nonsense, Loki. It looked as if you were all too ready for him to transform. Do not try to lie to me. I watched you fight your way back across this field to get to him when the moon came out." He pointed at Loki then, his smile growing ever wider. "I think it is _you_ who is the traitor, and from past experiences, this should not come as a surprise." Taking another step forward, Fenrir gestured towards Draco's growling form, still huddled inside Loki's protection spell. "Now, I believe you have something that belongs to be. Would you be so kind as to release my child, my secret weapon?"

Seething from being called a traitor, Loki tried to ignore the confused faces of his allies, secretly hoping they did not believe what the beast was saying. Most importantly, he prayed that Hermione didn't think he went rogue, but before the night was through, he suspected she would no matter what he said next. Straightening his back, Loki tilted his head as he continued to face off with Fenrir. He calculated how much danger those around him would be in once he released his hold on Draco, and hoped that the new wolf would head towards his target and not at anyone else instead. There was no guarantee this inane plan would work, and they had no proof Draco's bite would even hurt Fenrir enough to destroy him, but they had to try.

"If that's what you wish."

With a flick of his wrist, his protection spell disappeared. At first, Draco appeared confused by his sudden freedom, but when Hermione's gasp echoed in the clearing, he shook his wolf head and howled, head thrown back. Fenrir laughed heartily, the sound sending shivers down Loki's spine. When Draco finished calling to the moon that'd transformed him, he began to growl, the sound low, feral, and deadly. Holding his breath, Loki took a defensive stance, ready to protect himself and the others against Draco's inevitable attack. He continued to block out all emotions, to protect Hermione from his deceit, and himself from feeling more than necessary. Draco crouched down onto his haunches, causing Fenrir to smile sinisterly, but the smile did not last. Before the beast had a chance to command Draco's wolf form to attack, he sprang forward, soaring through the air.

Loki watched with fascination as Draco's fangs sank into Fenrir's shoulder, immediately breaking through clothing, fur, and skin, and tearing straight down to the bone. The Great Wolf yelled out in pain as Draco shook his head, ripping and pulling until the flesh and muscle separated from the bone. Blood spattered both Fenrir and Draco as they fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Continuing to growl, Draco fought and bit at Fenrir until the beast was finally able to use his magic and remaining strength to force Draco from his body. Clutching at his nearly severed arm, Fenrir fought for breath as he rose unsteadily to his feet.

"You will—you will regret that Frost Giant," he spat, blood dripping from his mouth. Turning his attentions to Draco, he commanded, "Kill the girl, Draco. Kill Granger."

There was an abundance of gasps and cries of 'No!' from those around them once this was uttered, and Loki felt panic such as never before when he realized Draco was unable to control his wolf form any longer. Draco whimpered and shook his head briefly before the command became rooted in his brain, a growl resonating from deep within his chest. His brilliant blue eyes turned to red as Fenrir's power took control, and Loki knew that Draco was no longer on their side. Draco, blood dripping from his snout, began making his way towards Hermione, who had fallen to her knees at some point. Wanda was trying to get her to her feet, but the witch was frozen in place; her terrified face fixated on the wolf stalking towards her.

"Draco! No! Please, Draco…it's me! Stop!" She was sobbing, begging the man who was no longer a man to recognize her in some way. It broke Loki's heart, but he knew the time had come to do what he'd vowed to do. He had to stop this from happening, and in doing so, possibly killing the man Hermione clearly still loved. It broke his heart to realize such a thing, but it was undeniable in the way she called out to her former lover. This was going to break her, but it was going to break him more.

As Draco pounced towards Hermione, Loki sent out a wave of magic, not aiming to kill. The blast hit Draco in the side, causing him to crash into the ground, but the damned wolf bounded to its feet and resumed his task. Ignoring Fenrir's hoot of triumph, Loki closed his eyes and allowed his true self to be revealed. He felt his skin returning to its blue hue, the ridges on his face and skin rising up. When he opened his now red eyes, he realized that Fenrir had disappeared, teleported to who knew where. That did not matter though. What mattered now was preventing his soulmate from being torn to shreds by her former lover. Ignoring Thor's shout that was intended to stop him, Loki created an ice dagger in his hand and used his magic to send it flying through the air at Draco just as the wolf made to pounce on top of Hermione.

Draco yelped as the ice dagger hit home, slicing through his tender underbelly and sending him careening into the hard ground. Loki stood rooted in place, regret and anguish already rippling through his being as the reality of what he'd just done set in. It was over though, and there was no taking it back. Hermione's eyes shot to his blood-red ones for a split second before she threw herself to her feet, dashing forward towards Draco whose wolf form was slowly dissipating until he'd returned to human form. Wanda stood staring at Loki, both hands over her mouth in horror at what he'd done. Hating himself, Loki closed his eyes and returned himself to his Asgardian demeanor before making his way towards where Hermione held Draco as he bled from the gaping wound in his stomach.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh Merlin….No Draco…no," Hermione muttered frantically while trying to hold her hands over Draco's wounds. It was no use though, as the ice dagger had gone straight through his body. Pulling him into her lap, she rocked back and forth as he sputtered and coughed, blood dripping out of his mouth and spraying her neck and face. "Draco, please…you can't die. You just can't."

Opening his eyes, Draco stared up into Hermione's face, watching as her tears mingled in the blood there. Coughing, he flinched, the pain inflicted from Loki's fatal attack excruciating on top of his body having transformed to wolf and back in the matter of ten minutes. Lifting his hand, weakly, he brushed his fingers across her face, managing to get her attention. "Hermione…listen…"

"No, Draco…save your strength. You'll be alright. We'll get you to St. Mungo's."

"No," he coughed. "There's no time…left for me…You'll be alright…" More coughing wracked his body, his eyes falling closed. Forcing them back open, he was determined not to let go until she understood. "You have Loki…he loves you…he told me before—before this began…you have to let me go now…after all this time…it's finally time to let me go…"

"I can't Draco," she sobbed, pulling him closer to her chest and holding him there. "I can't lose you…I love you too much just to let you go like this. There has to be a way."

"It's done…I can't hold on for much longer…,but…but I need you to know one thing…Her…mione…"

"What? What is it?" She held him close, the scent of his blood filling her nostrils and making her head spin. Her tears dripped down onto his face, mixing with his blood and tears.

"I want you…to know…I never stopped…loving you…I have loved you…all along…please…forgive me for the pain…I caused you…"

"Draco—oh! I forgive you. Of course, I do." She choked back a sob, her throat so full of emotion she couldn't utter another word.

"I'm so glad…er…mi…e…now…you…ave to for…give him too…good…bye…"

As Draco's eyes fell closed and his body went slack in her arms; Hermione let out a strangled sob, unable to control her emotions any longer. Tears poured from her eyes, burning her cheeks and making nearly impossible for her to see. She buried her face in his neck, allowing her crying to consume her. She screamed, rocking back and forth, completely oblivious to anything other than the fact that the man she'd loved for so long was gone. Draco was dead; he was gone…, and it was all Loki's fault.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He watched as she brushed the fringe from Draco's forehead, before placing a kiss there. Gently, she placed him on the ground before standing, one hand over her mouth as she struggled to suppress her sobs. Slowly, Loki let down the immense wall he'd constructed to block his feelings from her, and hers from him. As an ache developed deep in his core, he knew she was feeling his regret, and suddenly he wished he'd left the block in place. She bent to pick up her fallen wand, her small hand choking the wood with such an intensity, even from ten feet away he could see her knuckles go white. She was hurt. She was broken. She was furious. She took a shuddering breath, the sound hitching in her throat and making him want to fall to his knees, but he refrained. With one last glance at Draco's dead body, her eyes met his, making him stumble back from the intensity of the stare.

"What have you done?"

The question was quiet, but the fury behind it brought it to his keen ears.

"Let me explain—," he began, but didn't get to finish.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

As she screamed her question, a surge of power exploded from her small frame, and this time, Loki _was_ forced to his knees, his right hand coming out to hold him up, sinking into the mud. Her magic also sent the rest of their team stumbling, and with wide eyes, Loki realized she'd formed a large barrier around the two of them, cutting them off from everyone else. Pushing back to his feet, he held out his hands, wanting to show he was no threat to her. She pointed her wand at his chest; her other hand clenched into a fist. Not sure what to do or say, Loki was relieved when Thor spoke up.

"Hermione—take down your barrier. I will take Loki into custody. He will pay for what he's done."

"No," she seethed. "First, I want to know why Draco is gone. I want to know why he is DEAD!" Another blast of power shot out from her core, causing Thor to move away from the barrier. Harry was next to try and reason with her.

"Come on, Hermione. You're upset…, but it's no reason to do this. Let us capture him. Let us question him."

Instead of responding, Hermione shot a spell at Loki's feet. He jumped out of the way, shock evident on his pointed face. He knew she was going to be upset, angry even, but he never expected this. He took calculated steps back, moving until he felt the magical barrier pulsating behind him. She never took her eyes off his face, tears painting rivers down her cheeks. Swallowing, he held out his wrists again, wanting her to see he was not going to harm her, that he was willing to submit to her. The others were talking to her, but she wasn't listening, and neither was he.

"Hermione, love." She flinched at that, so he tried again. "Please, you need to listen. This was all part of a plan. Draco asked me to do this. He knew he was a werewolf. He wanted—."

"Shut up!" She screamed, throwing another spell at him, and this time he was forced to use his magic to deflect it. The spell exploded off the barrier behind him, making him flinch. "He wouldn't want to die! He just wouldn't!"

"He didn't, but he knew sacrificing himself was the only way we could fatally wound Fenrir!" He breathed heavily, his chest heaving as he awaited her response. Silent tears still poured from her brown eyes, but she seemed to be assessing what he'd told her.

"But then why didn't you come to me? Any of us?" She indicated those outside the barrier, and his chest ached even more as he felt the betrayal she was experiencing.

"He asked me not to. He made me promise."

"You're lying."

"I'm not." Shaking his head, Loki sighed. "He knew you would stop him…stop me."

"You could have stunned him! You didn't have to—to kill him!"

"I tried!" Loki yelled, finally getting angry. Why wasn't she listening to him? Why couldn't she see and sense the remorse he felt at killing the human she so clearly loved? "You saw what happened! You were here! He was going to _slaughter_ you! I couldn't allow that to happen! HE made me promise that I would protect you at all costs! We knew Fenrir was going to send him after you, and we were prepared for the worst-case scenario."

"You should have let me die! Draco has a family! A wife! A son!" Screaming, Hermione sent spell after spell at him forcing him to deflect each and every one. She continued her attack, not giving up despite his protests. He blocked every single spell, and in the process, Hermione grew more and more livid until her rage was burning through their connection like fire consuming a forest. "Why won't you fight _back_!?"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"You already have you—you—!"

And that's when he ultimately broke, because through their connection, he knew what she wanted to call him, and she was right. She was one million percent correct in her diagnosis of his character. At long last, she finally realized who he truly was. _What_ he truly was. Both angry and hurt, Loki finally stopped trying to deflect her magic. Instead, he shot a spell back at her, watching as it landed by her feet. Her eyes went wide at the realization that he was finally fighting back, and she sent another spell at him, the red light barely missing his face as he ducked. Reaching out, he summoned his scepter from where he'd dropped it earlier, the cool metal warming to his touch. His power surged through him and into the Rime Diamond at the top and he used it as Hermione was using her wand, to focus his magical core and aim. He had no plans of causing her harm, but she needed to be stopped before she hurt him, or worse, herself.

Circling one another, their eyes connected, sending shivers down his spine. He knew how this was going to end. He knew that after this fight, this battle, she would leave him forever, as she should have done from the very beginning. As the wind picked up, his hair blew out of his face, and he inhaled the air, relishing the way it made his chest ache. Sneering, he lifted his scepter, a challenge on his face. She held her ground, pointing her wand level with his chest; her stare unwavering. Outside of the barrier, the others were shouting, begging them to stop and listen to reason, but the time for that was over now. This was between the two of them—they needed to work this out on their own.

"Put down your wand, Hermione. I don't want you to get hurt. This has gone far enough."

"Draco's death needs to be avenged."

"Then stop this nonsense." He kept his voice calm, side stepping to keep her in front of him. "We must seek out Fenrir. He is weak now. If we hurry, we can find and kill him. It is his fault, after all, that I had to do what I did."

"No, Loki! It's _your_ fault!" With a surge of power Loki was not expecting, Hermione sent a spell barreling at him, the red sparks lighting up the night. Without hesitation, he pushed his magic out through his scepter, his green spell hitting hers in the middle of the clearing and sending out a blast so strong he was sure it could be heard throughout the universe. He was surprised by the sheer strength and power behind her attack, not knowing where exactly her sudden improvement in magic came from, but there was no time to question it now. He was still stronger, if just barely, and he used this to his advantage. Putting all his strength behind his magic, he began walking forward, his green magic slowly eating away at her red until he was standing right in front of her. With one final pulse, he's knocked her backwards, wand flinging to the side and causing her to tumble to her knees. Not waiting for her to catch her breath, he brought the bottom of his scepter down, holding her in place with it between her shoulder blades as she knelt at his feet. Breathing raggedly, he pushed down, causing her to whimper.

"Look at me, Hermione," he demanded, needing her to look into his eyes as he spoke his next words. Tentatively, her tearful gaze met his, so he continued.

"Look at me! _Really_ look at me! Do you finally see who I truly am? I'm a _monster_. I've been a monster all along. I've spilled the blood of innocents. I have tortured people— _innocent_ people! I've even conspired against my so-called _family_. Despite all of that—despite my misgivings—I would do anything, _anything_ to ensure that you stay with me forever, and if that means killing someone you love, then so be it. So go ahead, my pet, go ahead and call me a monster. I know you're _dying_ to."

"Loki!" Thor called out, his voice breaking through the silence that'd descended upon the two of them. "Let her go! Stop this madness! End it now!"

"Only _she_ can end this. Only _she_ can stop me." Still glaring down at Hermione, he awaited her response. He needed to hear her say it— _needed_ to hear her call him out for what he truly was. A _monster_. He watched as a single tear slid from her eye. He felt the push on his scepter as she took a deep breath, preparing to speak, and as she met his eyes, he knew, he knew she was about to break his heart. "Say it," he hissed, spittle flying from his mouth. Instead of anger, a deep sadness overcame Hermione, and it flooded through their connection like a river after a downpour.

"Troll."

Astonishment resonated through his chest at the word she'd spoken. He did not ask her to repeat it, because he knew what she meant. He was hurting her, hurting her in a way she did not revel in, and he needed to stop. He needed to end it. Relinquishing his hold on his scepter, he dropped it to his right, staggering backwards and falling to his knees. Inside, his heart was breaking, just like he predicted, but not because she thought he was a monster—it was because he'd hurt her enough to use her safe word. Vaguely, he recalled her telling him she'd only ever had to use it once before. He said nothing as the magical barrier dissolved and the others swarmed in, some going for Draco's dead body, and others, specifically Harry and Ron, grabbing for Hermione where she still knelt in the mud across from him, tears pouring down her face. As Thor and Wanda jerked him to his feet, he remained silent, not even caring that his brother ripped his shoulder out of its socket as he bound his wrists in Asgardian handcuffs. When Wanda's face appeared in front of him, blocking his view of Hermione, he didn't even argue when she placed her hands at his temples, and his world faded to black.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes:** I warned you about the feels. I hope you can forgive me, and I really will try to have the next chapter done soon. I plan on finishing Teardrops & Teacups within the next week if you're following along with that. Please leave a review! Until next time… xxDustNight


	16. Part Fifteen: Repercussions

**Author's Note:** I know…a month is far too long. I promise it won't happen again. In fact, there are only three chapters and an epilogue until this is finished, so I will do my very best to get it done quickly! Thank you for your continued support and reading! I now have a writer page on Facebook: DustNight Fanfiction so feel free to check that out. Also, I have lovely new cover art thanks to the magnificent Freya Ishtar! When you're finished reading and reviewing, you should hop over to her profile and check out her Loki/Hermione/Bucky triad fic entitled, "Bewitched By You". Damn. It's fantastic. And, as always, a huge shout out to Tina, I don't know what I would do without her as a beta reader on this project! Anyways, sorry for hitting you with the feels last chapter and leaving you hanging…Enjoy some more! ;)

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo was created for me by the lovely Freya Ishtar. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** _In the age old fight of good versus evil, two souls converge in a battle to stop the end of all worlds. With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye? Will they be forced to sacrifice everything they've ever wanted in order to save the nine realms or will love prevail?_

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part Fifteen:** Repercussions  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Human" by Christina Perri, "Hurricane" by Thirty Seconds to Mars, "Say Something" by A Great Big World, and "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _Our fate lies in the hands of things we love,_

 _and sometimes the things we love are the things_

 _that lead us to the destruction of ourselves._ "  
— r.m. drake _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Repercussions_

The fireplace burst to life, igniting the small living room with green light. Ron Weasley stepped out of the flames. A strong feeling of déjà-vu overtook him as he strode over to the couch where Hermione lie curled on her side. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, and a crumpled newspaper was clutched in her hands. The witch stared straight ahead; her tangled curls fanned out on the cushion behind her head. Eyeing her carefully, Ron slid an empty teacup out of the way before sitting down on the sturdy coffee table.

Hermione's eyes briefly flickered to his sad, blue ones before returning to where she'd been gazing before—the bookshelf. Relaxing her grip on the newspaper in her hand, she thrust it towards her ex and longtime best friend before curling further into herself to try to alleviate the pain she felt in her chest. She swallowed roughly, her throat feeling blocked by the heart that was threatening to tear its way out of her body.

Ron gave her another once over before dropping his gaze to read the headline on the front page of the _Prophet_.

" _Draco Malfoy killed in battle! Fenrir has returned!"_

Standing from the coffee table, Ron returned to the fireplace and tossed the treacherous newspaper into the flames, relishing at the crackle and pop the blasted thing made as it burned into nothingness. Then, he returned to the couch he and Hermione purchased when they first moved into the flat all those years ago.

"You need to get cleaned up, Hermione. The names have begun appearing on the list. Do you need help getting into the bathroom?"

Ron's heart clenched when she merely squeezed her eyes shut and nodded as if she were in pain, and she probably was. She'd had her fair share of heartache over the years. One would think she'd be able to cope by now, but he suspected this time was different. This time she'd not only lost Draco, someone who she'd loved for over a decade, but Loki as well; the one she was bound to, her supposed soulmate. As long as she didn't go spiraling off down into another bout of depression, they would be alright. They would be able to help her through this ordeal. If she succumbed to the darkness within, well, there was no telling what would happen this time.

Shuffling forward, Ron helped Hermione up from the couch, wrapping one arm around her waist and waiting until she was steady before letting go. Even then, he still kept his hand close to her lower back in case she collapsed. From his experience with Hermione's emotional benders, anything was possible. Luckily, it was still early stages, the battle having only been twenty hours ago at this point. With very few hours left until Draco's Will revealed itself, Ron had a lot to get done. He needed to make sure Hermione got cleaned up, dressed, and then he had to escort her to Malfoy Manor where they would await the reading of the Will. Hopefully, in that timeframe, he could convince her to eat something and open up about what was going on in her head. Getting her to open up was the hard part. She always held everything in until she either did something rash, or disappeared. He wasn't sure which one was worse.

Helping Hermione to the bathroom, he set her down on the closed toilet and then looked around. Finding a clean towel, he set it near the bathtub before turning the water on for the shower. Looking back at Hermione, he frowned, an ache in his chest. Still wearing her clothes from the day before, she was covered in dried blood and mud. Ron reached forward and squeezed her shoulder, trying not to flinch when her haunted eyes blinked at him.

"I'm going to leave you to it. I'll make some tea, okay?"

She nodded once so he left the room, closing the door behind him. He waited until he heard her moving around inside, undressing, before sighing with relief and heading back towards the kitchen. He immediately set about filling the kettle and getting it onto the stove. Then, he moved to her teacup cupboard (yes, she had that many), and faltered. Stepping backwards, Ron stared at the teacups on the shelves, trying to select two that wouldn't remind her too much of Draco. Finally deciding on two plain, white teacups, he set them on the counter and readied them with teabags. Then, turning to lean against the sturdy counter, he withdrew his phone from his back pocket and selected Harry's number. His friend answered on the second ring.

"Ron?"

"Yeah."

"It's bad, isn't it?"

"I haven't seen her like this in years, Harry. It was like walking back in time…only _this_ time she was covered in blood." He rubbed a hand over his weary face, trying to get the images of the past twenty-four hours out of his head.

"How bad are we talking here, Ron?"

"Shit…," he sighed, glancing down at the white teacups waiting to be filled. "I'd say 2006 bad, but it's different, Harry. This time it's like she's dead inside, like something's broken."

"She just lost Draco _and_ possibly Loki. I can't even begin to imagine how she's feeling." On the other end of the line, Harry answered a question Ron couldn't hear before saying, "Look, my name's been revealed on the list too, so I'm heading over to the Manor shortly. I'm going to take Albus and James with me so Scorpius has someone to play with while they wait until the reading of the Will. When are you going to bring her there?"

"She's in the shower now, so as soon as she's ready, and I force her to have some tea and a sandwich." Just as he finished saying this, the kettle began to whistle so he removed it from the stove and poured the hot water into the two cups.

"Good. That's—that's good. Look, our goal is to make sure she gets through this. We don't need her spiraling out of control like she did back then…that was a disaster and a half. She even admits it was her version of rock bottom, but Ron—I'm at a loss what to do this time."

"You and me both, mate. You and me both." Canting his head, Ron determined that the shower had turned off. "It sounds like she's done in the shower, so I'm going to go. I'll see you at the Manor in an hour or so."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

When Harry hung up, Ron pocketed his phone and set about removing the tea bags from the cups. He was just about to add a bit of milk and sugar to Hermione's when he heard the bathroom door open. He didn't hear anything else for a tick and then there was a sob. Immediately dropping the spoon onto the counter, he turned and exited the small kitchen, starting down the hall to find Hermione standing in front of the bathroom door. She was wrapped in the towel he left for her, but her hair was dripping wet, and she was sobbing, arms clutching at her waist.

"Ro-n." His name came out fractured, and he found his feet moving of their own accord until he was standing in front of his long-time friend. He grabbed her bare shoulders, smoothing his thumbs over her damp skin to try to soothe her. He hated to see her cry—it broke his heart.

"Hermione—what is it? What's wrong?"

"I can't—"

"You can't what? I need more than that."

"I don't have anything to wear, and I can't go in my room…we…he and I…I told him…in there."

"What," he started to question again, but decided against it as she broke down crying, her body shaking from the force behind her tears. "Never mind, Hermione. You wait here okay. I'll be right back."

Leaving her standing there, Ron hurried to her room and glanced around. The bed was in disarray, and he couldn't stop to think what happened there yesterday. Despite being fully committed to Pansy, the thought of Hermione with another man still irked him. Taking a deep breath, Ron made quick work of grabbing a pair of jeans, a grey jumper, socks, and undergarments from Hermione's dresser before exiting the room once more. He shut the door behind him, hoping she'd feel better not having to look inside. He found her sitting on the toilet again, silent tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"Here," he muttered, setting the clothing on the bathroom counter. "Go ahead and get dressed. I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready." She nodded silently, so he returned to the kitchen.

Deciding a sandwich was probably never going to get eaten by her, he popped two pieces of bread into the toaster and then went back to preparing her tea. A quick wave of his wand warmed the cooling liquid just as Hermione entered the kitchen and sat herself down at the small table. She'd managed to dry her hair, and it hung limply about her shoulders as she stared wide-eyed up at him. He said nothing as he set the tea in front of her, hoping she wouldn't start crying again. She smiled softly before picking up the cup and taking a sip. Ron let out a sigh of relief, almost jumping when the toaster popped.

"I made you some toast, Hermione." He glanced over his shoulder at her as he pulled the hot bread out of the Muggle appliance. "Do you want butter and jam?" She nodded so he went about making it just the way he remembered her liking it. Finally ready, he grabbed his cup of tea and the plate before sliding into the chair across from her. He pushed the plate towards her, praying she wouldn't fight him on eating. Luckily, she set aside her tea and gently picked up a slice of the jam slathered bread.

"Thank you, Ron—for everything. Not just the tea and toast." She bit into her meal, hating the way her chest ached, but knowing she had to eat or Ron would worry.

"You know I'd do anything for you." Rubbing his hands over his face, Ron sighed heavily. "What a mess this is, right?"

"It is."

"I don't want to ask, but I feel like I have to, you know?" She simply lifted an eyebrow at that, so taking a deep breath; he inquired, "Are you alright? How bad is it?" His mind couldn't help flashing back to how she was after her break from Draco. It'd been a long time, but there was still a chance she could relapse into old habits. He couldn't imagine her being able to come back from it all this time. The disappearances, the forgetting to eat, to sleep, the destructive behavior and relationships. He had to know what they were dealing with. Would he have to move back in with her? Would she have to move in with him and Pansy or Harry and Ginny?

"I can tell you're worried about me, Ron; however, I'll be fine." Ron opened his mouth to reply, but she held up her hand, not quite finished yet. "I'm overwhelmed, of course. That I can't deny, but I'll manage. I'm not going to do anything rash. This time, it's different—this time there's nothing to go back to. Draco is gone and Loki…he's…" Her breath hitched and Hermione found she was unable to go on. Instead, she glanced away to hide the tears in her eyes.

It hurt to think about Loki, about the love that she still felt for him even after what he'd done to Draco. She knew now that it was all the working of the Rime Diamonds. It just _had_ to be. She knew there was no way she could love someone who murdered her friends without a second thought. There was no way she could love someone who betrayed her trust and her heart. Draco was dead. He was gone, and Loki was to blame. The anguish and sadness she felt currently was both a mixture of mourning for her ex-lover and punishment from the Rime Diamonds for severing her ties with Loki. Unconsciously, she reached up to wrap a hand around the ring at her throat, annoyed to find it still warmed to her touch, and angry to find that she still fucking cared so _damn_ much.

"Never mind about Loki, Ron. I'll find a way to get through this."

Ron nodded and gestured for her to finish her tea and toast. Struggling, she somehow managed to do just that, and then sat silently as he cleared the table. Her anxiety began to increase as she watched Ron wash their cups and her plate. When he finished, she knew they would have to leave—have to head to the Manor for the reading of the Will. She wasn't sure she was quite ready for that yet. Her heart ached for the loss of her friend and ex-lover, and she didn't know when, if ever, she would be ready to face the reality of it all, but there was no hiding from this. No, this time there was no running away from her feelings. When Ron finally finished cleaning up, he walked back to her side and held out his hand. Looking at it for a moment, she slid her palm against her friend's and allowed him to pull her up.

Silently, they made their way to the fireplace where Ron grabbed a handful of floo-powder and waited for Hermione to get inside. Once they were both situated, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, threw down the powder, and shouted, "Malfoy Manor!" In a swirl of green flames, they disappeared, swept off to learn the final wishes of their longtime friend, Draco Malfoy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arriving in the study of Malfoy Manor, Hermione cringed, echoes of past events in this room making it difficult to breathe. As if knowing this, Ron wrapped his hand around her wrist and guided her out into the hall, away from it all. Keeping her eyes cast downwards, she let him lead her through the halls until they arrived at the library. Stopping in the open doorway, Ron dropped her hand, so she wrapped her arms around herself to try to keep from falling apart. In the middle of the large space, Harry stood talking quietly with Astoria. Lady Malfoy looked just as elegant as she always did, even though her husband was just barely twenty-four hours dead. Already she was wearing all black in mourning from the blouse and slacks she donned to the gems that adorned her necklace.

Sitting off to the side by the fireplace, Narcissa Malfoy was in much the same sort of attire. She sipped a tumbler of whiskey as she watched the flames in the grate. The elder Lady Malfoy took no notice of the new arrivals, but Astoria did. Her eyes flashed first in irritation and then empathetically as they rested on Hermione's face. Unsure what to do, Hermione walked forward to meet the woman halfway at the same time Harry and Ron wandered off. The two stood staring at one another for a brief moment before Hermione took a shuddering breath.

"Oh, Astoria…I'm so very sorry for your loss." She couldn't stop the tears that formed in her eyes, so she merely wiped messily at them with the back of her hand. To her surprise, Astoria grabbed her hands in her own cold ones.

"Hermione…thank you. Harry told me everything, and I appreciate what you did." She squeezed Hermione's hands lightly. "He told me how you tried to stop the bleeding, and then—and then how you fought Loki for what he'd done."

"I'm just so sorry, Astoria. I didn't know he was a—that he'd been bitten. If I'd known beforehand. If he and Loki just told me going in—"

"I lived with him all that time and never knew, so how could any of you? Thank you for standing up for him. He would have appreciated that, you know."

Staring at Astoria, Hermione's heart broke all over again. Here was this woman thanking her for what she'd done after Loki killed her husband, when she was the entire reason he was dead. If Draco hadn't still loved her as much as he did, if he'd only just loved Astoria the way in which a husband was meant to love a wife, then maybe he'd still be here. This entire fiasco was Hermione's fault. She should have let him go years ago, and now Draco was dead and everything was in shambles. Before Hermione had a chance to respond, Harry and Ron returned with Scorpius in tow.

The young boy wasn't even eleven yet, wouldn't start Hogwarts until the fall, and already he had so much on his plate. How horrible for him to lose his father before one of the most significant events of his life? The four adults watched as he wandered over to stand by the windows that overlooked the apple orchards. He placed one hand on the glass; head bowed as he mourned the loss of his father. Astoria didn't even bother to scold him about leaving fingerprints of the pristine surface. Having to look away, Hermione was startled to find Blaise Zabini waiting in the doorway.

The dark-skinned Italian sauntered into the library, his briefcase in hand and a somber look upon his normally cheerful face. He spoke quietly to Ron and Harry before moving more fully into the room where Hermione still stood with Astoria. Placing a hand on the widow's shoulder, he sighed heavily, the gesture appearing to take a lot out of the man.

"Astoria, I am truly very sorry. Draco was like a brother to me; he will be sorely missed."

"Thank you, Blaise."

Nodding she excused herself to go over and talk quietly with Narcissa, leaving Blaise alone with Hermione. The two of them stood silently, both unsure what exactly to say next. Hermione had forgotten that Blaise became the Malfoy Solicitor at some point over the past seven years. Breaking the silence, Hermione tucked a stray curl behind her ear before peering at his face.

"Blaise. It's been quite some time. I hope you're well."

Dropping his professionalism momentarily, he pulled her in for a one-armed hug, his chin resting on top of her head. "Hermione, _il mio amore_. You must be feeling terribly." Blaise placed a kiss upon her curls before letting her go so he could stare down into her face, so full of sadness. Whispering, his voice dropped so that only she would hear, "I am terribly sorry about your loss, as well. I can't even begin to fathom what you're going through right now. I know just how much Draco meant to you, even after all this time."

Unable to speak from holding back her tears, Hermione merely bit her lip and nodded in reply. Taking the time she needed, she managed to get herself under some semblance of control before replying to her dear friend. After a deep breath, and a mental check on exactly who was in the room here with her, Hermione was finally able to speak.

"Thank you so much, Blaise. That means a lot, coming from you." Stepping back from Hermione, he sighed, a sad smile gracing his lips as he recalled their past. After all, it was Hermione's love for Draco that eventually led to their break-up back in the day. Not wanting to dwell upon the past, Hermione decided to ask about another of her old flames. "How is Theo? Has he heard?"

"He's heard, yes. He's devastated like the rest of us, but trying to be brave. So, of course he's taken off to Egypt for a few days to clear his head." Running a hand over his short hair, Blaise sighed. "I expect he'll be back for the funeral, though."

Knowing the end to a conversation when she heard it, Hermione allowed Blaise to make his way away from her and towards the desk in the middle of the room. Scattered around the desk were a myriad of chairs and two small sofas. Narcissa remained on her chair by the fire while Astoria sat on the sofa next to her. Harry moved past Hermione to sit in a chair close to the desk. Stepping up to her, Ron placed his hand at the small the small of Hermione's back before guiding her towards the other sofa. He joined her as she gingerly sat down, her eyes on the magical briefcase Blaise set on the desk. She could feel the magic radiating outwards from the documents inside. Draco's final Will and Testament was held within, and she knew it was time to face whatever he left for all of them.

Clearing his throat, Blaise asked, "Are we ready to begin?"

"Scorpius, love?" Astoria called out to her son, and they all watched as his small shoulders sagged. His hand dropped from the window as he turned and made his way to sit by his mother. Suddenly, Hermione was struck by just how much Scorpius looked like Draco at that age. It was like looking back in time; only in this case, instead of a sneer, the boy wore a deep frown. Hermione averted her eyes as he passed by, unconsciously reaching out to intertwine her hand with Ron's.

"Right then," Blaise began, unclipping the front the briefcase. Hermione winced from the sound, both anticipating and dreading what was to come. "We're gathered here today for the reading of Draco Lucius Malfoy's last Will and Testament. Each of your names has been called forth because Draco has left something for you after his passing. I must admit; I was a bit surprised when Draco came to me last week wanting to change parts of his Will, but after what has come to pass, it all makes sense."

Sharing a side-glance with Ron, Hermione pursed her lips, wondering why exactly Draco had wanted to change his Will. Her heart pounded so loudly she was certain Narcissa could hear it above the crackling of the fire, but she tried to remain calm. It would not do well to lose her composure. When she tuned back in, Blaise was already reading through the legalities of the process. When he was finished explaining these, he swallowed and nodded once, withdrawing a rolled scroll of parchment from inside the case. Hermione's mouth went dry—this was it.

"I will now read from this scroll, which was written by Draco and notarized by myself. Are there any questions before I begin?" When no one spoke up, Blaise proceeded.

" _First and foremost, I would like to apologize to each and every one of you for lying—for keeping such a large secret from you. As you know, by now, I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, the Great Wolf, and transformed into a werewolf. I won't bore you with the details, but I used this opportunity to the best of my ability in order to save you. I am unsure whether or not I was successful, but I can only hope that the future does not look so bleak anymore. Most importantly, I want you to know that my death was no accident, and it was most certainly not murder. It was calculated, and it was planned. I asked for death to take me so I would not be a burden, a danger, to anyone anymore. I have extracted my memories of the agreement that was made and encased them in this phial if anyone ever wishes to observe them."_

At this, Blaise extracted said phial from inside the case. Hermione watched as the memory inside swirled and twisted, reflecting the firelight and making her wonder exactly what memory it was. Was it from the day he came and asked to talk to Loki alone? Was Loki telling the truth about everything? If so, why wouldn't he come to her for help? Glancing over at Harry, she found the spectacled man already peering at her, his head tipped to the side as if he too were asking himself the same questions. Idly, she remembered from years before, Professor Dumbledore asking Snape to do just the same—murder him for the sake of the War they were fighting. Placing a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob, Hermione slumped back into the couch knowing she could never watch that memory.

Blaise continued, beginning to read what Draco left for each of them.

" _For my mother, I am leaving the deeds for the chateau in Paris, the townhouse in Berlin, and the beachside cabin in Biarritz. I have also included a handwritten letter expressing my sentiments and good-byes."_

Blaise withdrew these items from the case and walked them over to Narcissa. She accepted them with poise, setting aside her tumbler of whiskey before standing. Instead of sitting down in her seat when Blaise returned to the desk, she tucked the papers inside her robes and sniffed haughtily.

"Am I needed any longer?" When Blaise simply shook his head, she nodded once before turning and promptly vacating the room, her black robes billowing out behind her. Astoria and Blaise shared a glance before he picked the scroll back up.

" _To my wife, Astoria, I leave a quarter of the estate and my inheritance. I am also leaving the deeds to the London townhouse and the villa in Venice. If, in the future, Astoria wishes to remarry, I ask that she chooses one of these two locations to relocate to, for obvious reasons. In the hope that she will one day forgive me, I have written her a letter as well."_

Blaise set about handing over the designated documents and envelopes to Astoria, who, at the moment, looked like she'd been smacked across the face. Hermione refrained from staring, as she too was rather shocked at what Draco left to the woman who was his wife all these years. She expected Astoria would have gotten much more, but it seemed Draco did not see it fit to do so.

" _To my son, Scorpius, I leave fifty percent of the estate and my inheritance. His own inheritance will come into effect on his eleventh birthday, and this new one will become available when he turns seventeen. I am also leaving him the deeds to the manse in Moscow, the townhouse in Copenhagen, and of course, Malfoy Manor. All responsibilities and duties that come with maintaining the upkeep and protocol of the Manor will become Scorpius's come his graduation from Hogwarts. Until then, these duties will be performed by the staff of the Manor, his mother, and my Solicitor. Scorpius will also receive an envelope today, as well as on each significant day his future holds."_

Instead of waiting for Blaise to come to him, young little Scorpius, with his head held high, stood from the sofa where he sat next to his mother and walked forward to accept his papers. He mumbled a quiet thank you before returning to his seat, and Hermione found she couldn't keep her tears at bay any longer. Draco would be so very proud of his son at that moment, taking his responsibly and future so seriously and with the trademark Malfoy pride. With the current Malfoy's business taken care of, that left Harry, Ron, and herself. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. Blaise took up the scroll once more.

" _For Mr. Ronald Weasley, I leave ten percent of my estate and inheritance so that he may further expand Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with his brother, George Weasley, and to pay for a wedding most extravagant for Ms. Pansy Parkinson and himself. Instructions and other information are provided in an envelope. I ask that he reads this immediately."_

Ron lurched up from the sofa, shock evident on his face, as well as everyone else's in the room. No one in their right mind ever expected Draco _Malfoy_ to leave anything for Ronald _Weasley_ of all people. Meeting Blaise's wide eyes, Ron accepted his envelope before settling in on the sofa once more. Hermione looked away as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying unsuccessfully to hide the tears that formed in his eyes. After a quiet moment, Ron opened the envelope and pulled out the letter from within and began to read his instructions. As he did this, Blaise read out what was left for Harry.

" _For Mr. Harry Potter, I am leaving the files of research I compiled on the Great Wolf and the Ragnarok prophecy. Instructions are in an envelope that must also be read immediately."_

Harry was up out of his seat before Blaise finished speaking, taking the pile of folders from the desk and then the envelope as well. He returned to his seat and began to read, ignoring the curious stares of both Astoria and Hermione. Hermione was so absorbed in the research sitting on Harry's lap that she nearly missed Blaise reading out her name.

"— _Hermione Granger, I leave the deed to the newly renovated flat in New York City, the Cherrywood desk in my office, all the books on the shelf by the fireplace in my study, and a small gift box with accompanying envelope. The books will be boxed up and delivered to her flat no later than forty-eight hours after my death. The gift box and envelope should be opened immediately."_

She didn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. In the end, it was Ron who stepped forward and brought her items to her. She sat staring at the box and envelope on her lap like they were going to eat her, just swallow her whole and consume her very being. How silly that she went face to face with Fenrir, and then Loki, just the previous evening, but she was more afraid of opening these two items that she was of fighting those two beings. She was only half listening as Blaise read the final bits of Draco's will.

" _Finally, I leave the remaining fifteen percent of my estate and inheritance towards the study for a cure for Lycanthropy. I hope that one day people won't have to suffer and hide from the world because of this ailment. Thank you for coming today, for being such large parts of my life. I wish you only happiness and love, and that you'll remember me not for who I was in the past, or what I became these past few weeks, but as the man I grew to be through the love and friendship you've shown me over the years since the end of the war. I will miss you; I love you, and I hope that we shall meet again someday."_

With his task finished, Blaise packed up his briefcase, left the scroll and memory phial on the desk, and walked right out of the library. He made no eye contact as he went, and Hermione suspected he was just as inconsolable as the rest of them. She had no idea how he managed to keep his composure during the entire ordeal. Scorpius and Astoria were the next to leave, quietly shuffling from the room as Hermione continued to stare at the box on her lap. When the Golden Trio was alone, Harry moved from his chair to stand with his two friends. Glancing up, Hermione met his eyes not quite sure what to say.

"What do you think it is," Harry wondered aloud. Sighing, she shook her head.

"I have no idea, to be honest. It could be anything," she breathed, afraid to speak too loudly for some reason.

"Well, are you going to open it," Ron, the ever impatient one questioned.

Tucking her envelope aside, for the time being, Hermione unwrapped the midnight blue paper, revealing a plain brown box. Giving her two friends a curious look, she untucked the top and lifted it open, swallowing before peering inside. Her breath left her in a rush, the room beginning to spin. Shoving the box away, she grabbed for her envelope before standing. Luckily, Harry caught the box before it went crashing onto the floor.

"No." She shook her head, hair whipping from side to side as she did so. "No. I can't do this. I absolutely cannot do any of this."

Harry, wanting to know what upset Hermione so much, looked down at what he held, and blanched. Wordlessly, he passed the box to Ron, who had a similar reaction, only instead of losing it; he set the box aside and moved to encircle Hermione with his arms as she began to cry in earnest.

"Why would he do that? Why would he leave me _that_ of all the things in the world!?" She threw her hands in the air; her envelope still held firmly in her hand.

"He probably didn't mean to make you feel upset, Hermione." Harry tried to speak calmly in an attempt to soothe his friend.

"Didn't mean to _upset_ me!? Draco, of all people, knows the significance of that!" She pointed at the treacherous box, glaring through her tears. Raising his eyebrows, Ron communicated nonverbally with Harry before things got even worse.

"Alright, look…he wrote you a letter too, and after reading mine, I think you should open your own and read it before you come to any more conclusions." Picking up the folders of research Draco left for him, Harry made his way toward the door, only stopping to add, "I'm going to take James and Albus home, but I hope to see you later, or tomorrow."

Ron and Hermione didn't bother to say goodbye, both a bit too worked up over everything. Instead, Hermione stared at the letter in her hand and then over at the box on the desk. Drawing herself up to her full height, she grabbed the box, shoved the envelope inside and marched toward the library door. Ron called out to her just before she reached the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Keeping her back towards Ron, she closed her eyes, the ache inside her chest making it difficult to breathe. "I need to be alone when I do this."

Watching her go, Ron plopped down on the chair Harry sat in earlier, a hand coming to scrub at his weary face. _Draco bloody Malfoy_ , he thought. _Didn't he understand just how dangerous the repercussions of his actions really were?_ With one last look at the letter clutched in his own hand, he shook his head and decided he'd better go and tell Pansy she could start planning the wedding of her dreams. After she was done with the mourning process, that is.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Will you stop that insipid pacing?"

Thor rolled his eyes at Loki's request, continuing his back and forth movement across the basement laboratory. It was his turn guarding the Frost Giant, but what he really wanted to be doing was planning their next move. Fenrir had been gone for twenty-four hours now, and they still hadn't gone after him. They were waiting on news from Draco's Will, to see if Loki was indeed telling the truth about the so-called agreement they made. Thor was certain it was all a ruse, set up by Loki so he could kill Hermione's ex-lover, but Wanda seemed to believe the story. And so here they were, waiting for word from Harry or another of the witches and wizards they'd aligned with, while Loki remained chained up on the floor of the lab.

"Brother? Did you hear me? You're driving me mad."

"Shut up, Loki."

"Being crass will not make news of my truth travel any more quickly." Loki adjusted himself on the hard floor, his body aching from both the battle and being handcuffed for an entire day now. When Thor still made no attempt to stop pacing, Loki decided to try another tactic. "I suspect that you've been given guard duty as your allies venture back from whence they came." When Thor stopped and rounded on him, he smirked, his dry lips cracking ever so slightly.

"Not that it is any of your business, but Coulson and Daisy had to get back to the states for an important mission of their own. They could not wait around for useless information about the likes of you." Huffing, Thor resumed the pacing, this time with Mjolnir in hand. Trying to free his wrists for the umpteenth time, without luck, Loki ignored Thor's attempt to shut him up.

"How awful? What will we ever do without them," Loki drawled sarcastically, causing his brother to shoot him an annoyed glare. "I take it Iron Knickers, Green Guy, and Wanda will be leaving soon as well?" With a sigh, Thor stopped and came to sit upon a stool near where Loki was sprawled.

"Stark and Wanda, yes, but Banner will remain. He is still in hiding after what happened in South Africa, and with the government heating up against super humans, it's best he stays here for now."

"Lovely," scoffed Loki. "Just what I need, an around the clock babysitter."

"You brought this upon yourself, Loki." Pointing at him with his hammer, Thor chastised the Jotun, "You promised not to betray all of us, and you've gone back on your word. You will be lucky if you ever see the light of day again in your long, long life. You have also condemned Hermione to a life of imprisonment for your own selfish ways, or have you forgotten the vow she made so that you could accompany us here?"

Slumping back against the wall, Loki swallowed roughly. Indeed, in the heat of the battle, he _had_ forgotten what his beloved promised before they returned to Midgard. If Draco didn't follow through with his end of the agreement, Loki would have to make sure Hermione didn't end up in her wizarding prison. She did not deserve such a fate. In truth, neither of them did, but until Draco's Will was revealed, there was no way to be certain he wouldn't remain a prisoner.

"I have not forgotten…" he lied easily. Thor shook his head, obviously not believing him.

"Tell me, Loki. Why did you do it? Why did you kill him?"

"Because," he sighed. "He was going to kill _her._ You were there. You saw what was going to happen. Even if Draco hadn't made me vow, I would have killed him to save her anyway." Glancing away from his brother's piercing blue eyes, he breathed, "And I would do it all over again, because—I love her."

"Damn."

"Indeed." Attempting to get comfortable, the chains around his wrists and feet clanked loudly. "No matter what happens with Draco's Will, I will never forget the look of terror upon her face, nor will I regret what I have done so that she could remain living. I may have given up my freedom, my future, but I refused to allow her precious life to be abruptly cut short."

The two brothers were quiet for a time, until a commotion broke out upstairs. This was it; Loki was sure of that. Whoever walked down those stairs held his future in their hands. He prayed it was Hermione, but somehow knew it would not be. His assumptions were confirmed when Harry stepped into view, a crinkled piece of parchment held in his hand. He glanced at Loki for a brief second before turning his full attention to Thor. Thor rose from the stool to stand across from the wizard—Loki held his breath.

"You bring news; I presume?" Thor's voice was uncertain, wary of what he was about to hear.

"Yes," Harry muttered, tossing another glance Loki's way. He fidgeted with the parchment in his hands, giving it a thorough once over before sighing and running his freehand through his floppy mess of dark hair. Thor's movements stilled as he watched the Midgardian wizard, disbelief forming on his face.

"He was telling the truth."

Loki smirked despite the insurmountable relief that flooded through his body. Draco had come through after all, his name was cleared and Hermione would no doubt see what he'd done was all for her and the future of the universe. Remaining calm, he continued to watch the exchange before him.

"He is." Harry handed over the paper for Thor to read himself. "He left me that letter along with a large amount of research. I gave the research to Jane and Darcy to examine. Hermione's a right mess, and I can't imagine she wants anything to do with research at the moment."

"I can imagine." After finishing the letter, Thor handed it back to Harry, who pocketed it. Seeing the troubled look still on the wizard's face, Thor crossed his arms and asked, "There's more?"

"Yes, actually."

"Out with it then."

"I've discussed the situation with Kingsley, the Minister, before coming here. He and I are in agreement with what should be done with _him_." Gesturing with his head, Harry refused to face the Jotun who'd killed one of his closest friends and ruined his best friend's life. Narrowing his eyes at Harry, Loki found he could no longer keep his tongue.

"Ah yes. What do the mere mortals wish to do to me? Forget that I saved Hermione, let's just throw Loki to the wolves, shall we?"

Within seconds, Harry withdrew his wand and pointed into the sneering face he'd so carefully avoided just a moment ago. Loki lifted his head defiantly, just willing the wizard to do his worst. Harry stared down the length of his wand, anger glinting behind his glasses and making his own green eyes flash dangerously.

"I am no mere mortal, Loki. I may not know as many spells and hexes as Hermione does, but I know enough to maim you if I so feel like it." Sticking the tip of his wand into the soft spot under Loki's chin, he relished when the man finally flinched before pulling back ever so slightly, his wand still remaining in his hand. "You're to return to the dungeons on Asgard where you'll remain until your last breath leaves you."

"I see nothing wrong with that," Thor acknowledged, placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "What will happen to Hermione?"

"I do not want her to go to that Wizarding prison," Loki spoke up from the floor, his eyes darting to the side so the other two would not see his shame. "She does not deserve such a fate."

"Don't be daft." Shaking his head, Harry scoffed. "I never had any intention of forcing her to fulfill that, and I am sure Thor didn't either."

"I did not. It was noble of her to offer such a fate for herself though. She is a very brave witch with a large heart." Clearing his throat, Thor gestured for Harry to follow him upstairs. "Is there anything else your Minister has asked of us?"

"He would like for you to leave as soon as possible." They began to ascend the stairs, leaving Loki alone.

"This will not be a problem. We can depart for Asgard first thing in the morning."

"Good. I will inform him of your plans."

Before they could get too much further out of sight, Loki decided he'd better act now. If they were to leave in the morning, certainly that meant Hermione would remain behind, especially if they had yet to plan Draco's funeral. Besides, he feared she would not want to plan a future with him after all that happened. He needed to at least hear it from her mouth.

"Potter!"

Stopping, Thor and Harry turned to stare down at Loki, who was still sat against the wall. Gripping the railing tightly in his hand, Harry quirked an eyebrow. "What do you want, Loki? The terms of this agreement are not going to be negotiated. Despite the fact that you killed Draco to save Hermione, you still murdered a prominent wizard, and we do not take lightly to that sort of thing."

"I am not asking for negotiations. I understand what I have done and the repercussions that have come because of it." He tossed his head, his long hair falling back over his shoulders, out of his face.

"Then what is it you want?"

"I wish to see her. One last time, before I go."

Clenching his jaw, Harry shared a glance with Thor, who nodded. Turning towards Loki, he closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again to see Loki staring back hopefully.

"I'll see what I can do."

With that said, Loki was left alone as his brother, and the wizard, returned upstairs. He collapsed against the wall just as the basement went dark. It would be a long time before sleep came to him this night. There was far too much to worry about, and too many emotions rushing through his body to be calm enough to rest. Pain, anguish, sorrow, regret, and just a hint of despair flooded through his veins and there was no way to discern if Loki was feeling his own emotions or Hermione's. With one final prayer to whoever opted to listen that Hermione would agree to see him, he decided to attempt sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lying on her couch, Hermione stared hatefully at the small cardboard box on her coffee table. She despised what was inside. She wanted to smash it to pieces with her fists until blood dripped from her skin. And yet, at the same time, she wanted to hold it to her chest and cry and thank Draco for this one final gift. It was a gift that he knew meant so very much to her. The thought of Draco painstakingly picking this present for her, all the while knowing his days were limited, took her breath away and brought tears to her eyes. How had he managed to keep this secret for so long? How did he manage to make it through each day leading up to the battle knowing they were his last?

Wrapping her arms around herself tighter, Hermione whimpered as another wave of grief overwhelmed her senses. She'd yet to open his letter and read what he had to say. In fact, the envelope was currently rather crinkled and tear stained as it was gripped tightly in her hand. She'd told Ron she needed to be alone for this part, the final part, but she couldn't bring herself to go through with it at all. It was _too_ final. It was too big of a farewell. Hell, if she couldn't even handle this part, how was she going to survive the _funeral_? After returning home, she'd planted herself on the couch, fully intending to read the letter and find her closure.

That didn't happen.

Instead, she'd peered inside the box again and fallen to pieces. It brought back too many memories of a past and future forgotten. She'd sat and cried over the little box for hours until finally falling into a fitful sleep sometime around three in the morning. Now, just after seven she found herself still unable to move forward. She was stuck in some sort of emotional limbo—afraid of what her future held. A future without Draco, and now, without Loki as well. Reading the letter would only solidify this fact, and Hermione knew that she would find herself whirling out of control. Perhaps it was best to ignore the letter completely and disappear far away from here.

Wiping her tears with her forearm, Hermione was unsurprised to see her fireplace flicker to life, green flames indicating the arrival of one of her friends. She _was_ surprised; however, to find it was Harry to step out of the fireplace. Normally, it would be Ron to come to her rescue when she was having an emotional crisis. Attempting to sit up, she gulped back a fresh wave of tears as her longtime friend sat down on the couch next to her, his gaze fixated on the box on the coffee table.

"Where's Ron?"

"He thought maybe it was best if I came to see you instead."

She nodded. Ron was always the one to comfort her, while Harry tended to be her voice of reason. If Ron had come, he would have told her just to put away the letter and gift to deal with later. With a defeated sigh, Hermione realized Harry was here to force her to confront her demons and get the hell on with it. There was no getting around it then, so she set aside her crumpled letter and reached for the small box. Inserting her shaking hand inside, she extracted the beautiful gift and placed it on the coffee table, so they could both take a proper look at it.

"A teacup."

"Yes." Closing her eyes, Hermione took a deep breath. "One final teacup for the collection I started back when he and I were forced to separate."

"It's really quite lovely," Harry spoke softly, reaching out tentatively to trace a single finger around the brim.

"It is," she had to agree, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them to place her chin on her knees. She smiled gloomily at the teacup which was painted with various flowers and trimmed with silver. It'd been years since she'd added to her collection, and now, well now, she knew she would never add another. This would be her final teacup. "I suppose you're here to make sure I read my letter."

"He did say for you to read it right away, and you haven't."

"I'm afraid."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a side embrace, Harry mumbled, "There's no reason to be. I imagine he wrote you a beautiful letter with everything he could never tell you before…and a few things that you need to understand about what happened."

"What did your letter say," she asked shyly, peering up at him. He merely shook his head and frowned at her query.

"Exactly what I needed to hear, Hermione. Exactly what I needed to hear." Untangling his arm from around her, Harry reached for her discarded letter and held it within her grasp. "Here, read this while I go and make some tea. I'll be right in the kitchen if you need me, I promise."

Biting her lip, she took the offered envelope and watched as Harry stood and disappeared into her small kitchen, leaving her alone to do what she should have done hours ago—read her letter. Taking a deep breath, she used her finger to open the top, the sound of ripping paper making her heart beat faster. Sliding the parchment out from inside, she set the envelope down and slowly unfolded the letter, swallowing thickly as her vision clouded with tears. Blinking to clear away her sadness, she inhaled deeply, and began to read.

 _Hermione,_

 _I imagine my death has come as quite a shock to you, and for that I am sorry. In all honesty, I should have come to you from the beginning. I wanted so desperately to tell you about what I was to become, but I was a coward. A coward like always. I know you must be thinking the worst about this, but please, do not worry. I was ready for death to come. I knew what would happen if Fenrir took control over my mind and body. I prepared ahead of time, and I had a plan. If my plan succeeded, please make sure to thank him for me. Loki, I mean. Without him, we would have been doomed._

 _I would also like to apologize for the hell I put you through over the years. When we were forced to separate, my world imploded. I didn't know how to react. We made some mistakes, but I don't regret a single one of them. I think my biggest regret is not coming back to you when it was all said and done. I had my chance, and chose to ignore it. Again, like the coward I've always been, I left you alone after you suffered to free me from the constraints of the contract I was forced to adhere to. I hope that someday you will be able to forgive me for that. I want you to know it had nothing to do with you, and everything to do with me, as cliché as that may sound._

 _With my passing, I hope that you find yourself free—free from the hold we had on one another. I want you to be happy, Hermione. I want you to finally move on with your life and find the love you so desperately deserve. Right now, I imagine you are feeling heartbroken, not only by my death, but because Loki had a role in my demise. Know this, my love—he did what he had to because I asked it of him. He sacrificed me so that you could live, so you could help save the universe. He loves you. He might not have told you yet, but I know that he does. Find it within your heart to forgive him, just like I know you will forgive me for lying to you._

 _I love you, Hermione. I have always loved you, and I don't want you to forget that. But, it's time for you to move on. There is someone else who deserves your love now. Your love will save him, and his, you. Together, your love—your love will be powerful enough to save the universe. Conquer worlds together. Travel across the galaxy together. Bring Fenrir to his knees. Go to him, Hermione. Don't cast him aside just because I asked him to do something horrid. Goodbye, my love._

 _Always,_

 _Draco_

Struggling to her feet, Hermione gasped for breath, fighting back the sobs that wracked her small frame. Harry was right—Draco had given her exactly what she needed to hear, but he also gave her so much more to think about. Stumbling as her feet tangled in the blanket on the couch, she lurched towards the kitchen where she could hear Harry keeping busy. The letter crinkled in her fist as she clutched Draco's last words close to her chest, to her heart. Finally finding herself standing in the doorway to the kitchen, she breathed heavily, chest heaving with each inhale and exhale.

"Harry—"

She couldn't say anything else over the influx of emotions attacking her currently. Harry met her in the doorway, his hands coming out to grip her quaking shoulders and keep her from falling to her knees. His worried eyes raked over her form, trying to discern just exactly how bad this was going to get. Swallowing, he decided to tell her what had been asked of him.

"He wants to see you before they leave."

"When?" The question came out garbled, full of tears and pain. Wild, brown eyes wet with unshed tears gazed frantically at him, urging him to answer her quickly.

"They leave at eight."

With one final glance at Harry, Hermione's sights set on the clock on the wall. A strangled sound left her throat upon seeing it was ten to. Without further discussion, Hermione ran back to the couch and grabbed her wand from where it sat on the coffee table next to the teacup. Closing her eyes, she imagined her destination and disappeared with a 'pop'. Harry, knowing exactly where she was going, waited two minutes, and then followed her there.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Standing in the yard, Loki watched as Wanda and Stark said their goodbyes to everyone. How utterly sentimental of them. Glaring, he huffed and leaned into the tree, wishing they would all get a move on. They might as well hurry up and get back to Asgard, where his cell was far more comfortable than the laboratory floor he'd slept on the past two nights. Banner would be staying behind while Jane, Darcy, Hogun, and Thor traveled back to Asgard in the hope of finding and destroying Fenrir once and for all. Wanda walked over to where he stood, a resigned look in her blue eyes. She glanced at her watch once before meeting his troubled gaze.

"I'm sorry, Loki. It appears, she isn't coming."

"It doesn't matter," he lied, glancing away and trying to ignore the pang of hurt that radiated throughout his chest. "It's better this way."

"I don't believe you, but I'm sure it feels better to tell yourself that, nonetheless." She placed a gentle hand on his cuffed wrist, the gesture more than he deserved, he was certain.

"You should come with us."

"I am needed elsewhere. Steve has a mission he will need my help with." Removing her hand, she crossed her arms to stave off the chilly morning air. "I suspect we will meet again someday. Behave yourself, will you?"

Smirking, he bowed his head in reply, glad to see her smile once more before wandering off towards Stark and Thor. He would miss the Scarlet Witch much more than he cared to admit. He truly hoped they would meet again someday, perhaps on the same side and not against each other. Watching as the others finished talking, Loki exhaled heavily. It appeared Hermione truly was not going to show. He wondered if Potter had even bothered to tell her his request. Even if she did not forgive him, he still longed to see her one last time before being locked away forever worlds apart. Their connection would ensure their continued anguish over the years, but he hoped that seeing her before departing Midgard would give him enough to endure that endless torture.

As Thor began making his way over towards Loki, the Jotun's stomach dropped knowing it was over. She wasn't coming. Shoving away from the tree, Loki was about to make some snarky comment about being late for his future in the dungeons when there was a loud 'pop' to his left. Everyone in the vicinity whipped around to see who it was, a collective sigh sounding when it was Hermione who appeared and not Fenrir. She stood there in the yard, wiping frantically at her tearstained face for a moment before Jane and Darcy scurried towards her. Loki couldn't hear what was being said, but eventually they cleared a path for her. It was at this time Harry also appeared, apprehension clouding his face. Everyone looked on as Hermione made her way for Loki, her eyes watching her feet as they moved through the damp grass.

When she stopped in front of him, he could smell her tears like rain. The wind began to blow, her hair whipping across her face as she lifted her gaze to meet his. Relaxing his stance, Loki waited patiently for her to speak, but it was evident she was unsure of what to say. Quietly, he broke the silence for the both of them.

"You came."

"I was told you wanted to see me."

"I must admit; I do not know quite what to say now that you're here in front of me," he admitted, sounding just as surprised as he suddenly felt. Hermione tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, nodding after he said this. When she said nothing in reply, he tried again. "I want to apologize for the way things panned out. It was not my intention to hurt you so."

"Hah!" Loki flinched at her harsh bark of laughter. "Not your _intention_ to hurt me? Really, Loki? How do you think I was going to react to the death of the man I loved for over a decade?" She ran both hands through her tangled hair, eyes full of unshed tears.

"I didn't think—"

"That's exactly it! You _didn't_ think! This entire fiasco could have been prevented! No one had to die…" She trailed off as a single tear escaped her eye and ran down her flushed cheek. Swiping it away angrily, she figured she might as well get this over with. "I've come to say goodbye, Loki."

"Goodbye?" Disbelief crept into his voice, making it waver ever so slightly. He chose to ignore the flair of panic that made his lungs feel like he was drowning.

"Yes, _goodbye_." Taking a steadying breath, Hermione shook her head. "But first I need to ask you something."

"Anything. You may ask me anything, you know that." Loki's words felt thick on his tongue as dread settled into the pit of his stomach.

"Why did you do it? Why did you agree to kill Draco?"

 _Because I love you._

Closing his eyes, Loki knew that's what she wanted to hear. He knew in his stone-cold heart that's what he needed to say, but he just _couldn't_. Not now. Not like this. She deserved so much more than this. So much more than him and what he could offer her. So, steeling himself, Loki opened his eyes and lied to her.

"Because he asked me to, and it felt good, Hermione. It felt _good_ to save you like that."

The words tumbled from his lips easily even as they broke his heart into a million tiny shards of despair. He expected her to blanch, to shy away from him, but she didn't. She was strong. Stronger than he gave her credit for. Instead of lashing out, she simply nodded once, and then twice before biting her lip in thoughtfulness.

"Right." She choked out, voice laden with emotion, "Okay." Backing away, she shook her head slowly. "I would have followed you anywhere, Loki. I could have loved you forever."

Bowing his head shamefully, Loki tried to speak but found himself unable to utter a single word. He'd never known what heartbreak felt like, but he was fairly confident this was it. As she continued to speak, it was like he was the one who was dying from a spear to the chest.

"I thought that my love could save you—could make you see the difference between right and wrong. I need you to say something, Loki. _I_ need to hear you say it."

Taking a deep breath, Loki lifted his head, knowing full and well he would regret this for the rest of his life. Staring into her sad, brown eyes, he squared his shoulders and finished it.

"Farewell, Hermione."

This time she did flinch backwards, her face showing nothing but agony and astonishment. Watching as tears flooded her eyes, he maintained a stoic persona. She clutched at the necklace round her neck, and he shook his head once, indicating he did not want it back. As the tears began to leak from her eyes, she struggled to speak. It took her a moment, but he braced himself for her final words, surprised when they were not harsh, but simple and to the point.

"This really is goodbye then, Loki. I truly hope someday you can realize that there is good in your heart, and if you just let love in, you might wind up happy." Giving a brief, watery smile, she shrugged one shoulder and turned away. She made quick work of saying goodbye to the others, and then she was gone, without a second glance.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hours later, Harry found her sitting in the middle of her bed; the quilt pulled up around her body. She was no longer crying, having run out of tears long ago. He stood within the doorway for a moment, the light from the setting sun illuminating her from behind. Clearing his throat, Harry made his presence known to his friend. She tipped her head up to stare at him, a blank look upon her face. He walked forward to sit at the edge of the bed, reaching out to hold her hand.

"What are you doing here, Harry?"

"I had to come and make sure you were alright, of course."

"I'll be fine," she murmured tucking a loose curl behind an ear and throwing him a half smile. "You should be home with Ginny and the kids; they need you just as much."

"Don't be silly, Hermione. We both know you need a friend right now."

Sighing heavily, she shrugged, the quilt shifting on her body. "Thank you for being there for me, Harry."

He chose not to reply to that, knowing she didn't expect a response. Instead, he glanced about the room, taking in the space. From what Ron had told him, this was where she'd admitted to Loki she loved him the day before of the battle. He was surprised she could be here without falling to pieces. Thinking back to earlier that morning, Harry wondered if he should share what happened after she'd left Jane's.

"What are you going to do now," he asked instead, wanting to gauge her mental state before filling her in on the morning's events.

"I don't really know," Hermione admitted. "I suppose I'll finish my work in astrophysics with Bruce at the lab and then either travel to conduct more research regarding that—or I'll just go back to the way things were before…working at the Ministry and living life day by day."

Even to his own ears, the latter sounded horribly dull. Knowing he was going to regret this somehow, Harry heaved a sigh and decided he couldn't allow Hermione to go through life loveless and miserable. She deserved much more than that, and _fuck_ ; she deserved to know the truth. She deserved the love Loki held in his heart for her. Whatever repercussions came from his revelation, he knew Hermione would survive somehow. That's what she always did—she was a survivor. She survived being tortured by Bellatrix, and then the Battle of Hogwarts. She survived losing her and Ron's baby, and she even survived losing Draco to Astoria. She would survive this too. She would pull through the grief of Draco's death, because she would have Loki's love.

"Hermione," Harry began, his voice wavered slightly. "You should know what happened after you left this morning." Her eyebrows drew together in query, so he continued. "As they were preparing to leave, Loki made a break for it. He tried to get to me—he demanded I bring you back, that he made a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"I said he lied to you. He told me he—he…"

"He _what_ , Harry?" Hermione implored, grabbing his wrist almost painfully. Green eyes flickered back and forth between her distraught face and the hand that was gripping onto him with a surprising amount of strength. He shook his head, knowing how crazy this was going to sound, but knowing he had to do it anyway.

"It will be better if you let him tell you himself."

"Wh—what?" Hermione stammered, dropping his wrist and moving to stand by the bed where she could stare down into his face. "What are you trying to tell me, Harry?"

Harry stood as well, taking both her hands in his own, and smiling despite everything that transpired, and that was bound to happen from this point forward. Her frantic eyes met his as every good reason left him, and he just went with his gut for the first time in decades.

"Go to Asgard, Hermione. Go to Asgard and ask Loki again. Ask him to tell you the _real_ reason he agreed to kill Draco. This time, I don't think he'll lie to you. This time I think you'll hear exactly what you've been waiting for all this time. Go to Asgard."

Harry gazed at Hermione, feeling her hands tremble in his own as she contemplated what he'd just said to her. Watching as the wheels turned in her mind, he grinned as a look of determination appeared on her round face. Letting go of her hands, he allowed Hermione to step backwards, away from him as she decided what to do next. He knew what she was going to say before the words left her mouth. It was going to be hard to say goodbye to her, after all they'd been friends since he and Ron saved her from a troll all those years ago. Ignoring the sadness in his own heart, he tried to look happy for her as she finally responded, a smile of her own gracing her lips.

"To Asgard."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes:** Thanks for reading! Please leave a quick review, or a long one, and make sure to check out my writer page and group over on Facebook. Links are in my profile! Also, check out the prequels for this story if you're interested. The order in which they should be read is also on my profile! Much love! xxDustNight


	17. Part Sixteen: Submissive

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews! It's wonderful to see you all so enthralled by this story. Thanks to Camp NaNoWriMo, I was able to kick out this amazing chapter in all its glorious long-ness in just six days! I believe you're going to love this one—I certainly did writing it! Please take the time to review when you're finished! *Trigger warnings in this chapter: Dom/sub, a bit of BDSM, explicit content ahead!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo was created for me by the lovely Freya Ishtar. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** _In the age old fight of good versus evil, two souls converge in a battle to stop the end of all worlds. With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye? Will they be forced to sacrifice everything they've ever wanted in order to save the nine realms or will love prevail?_

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part Sixteen:** Submissive  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Shake Ya Tailfeather" by Murphy Lee, "Darkest Part" by RED, "The Beast" by Imogen Heap, and "Believe" by Mumford & Sons

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _If I tell you I need you, do not take it lightly._

 _I do everything I can to never have to depend on anyone, to never show weakness._

 _And if I say I need you, it means that I am trusting you to catch me when I fall_ _._ "  
— Unknown _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Submissive_

Rolling onto her back, Darcy groaned, arms flopping to the side where she lay on Jane and Thor's grand bed. Jane barely looked up from the packet of research she was painstakingly picking through with the hope that there was actually something that might aid them in destroying Fenrir, or at least capturing him. When Darcy continued to make disgruntled noises, she was finally forced to sigh and set aside her work. Raising her eyebrows at her friend and intern, Jane crossed her feet at the ankles and decided she might as well take the bait.

"What's wrong now?"

"We've been here for nearly two days now, and we're no closer to finding that beast; I miss Hermione, and my phone's nearly dead." Darcy whined the last bit, shaking her hand which held said phone before continuing on to her stomach to mumble into the mattress. Rolling her eyes, Jane nudged the dramatic woman with the tip of her toe earning a swat to the calf.

"I miss Hermione too, but there's nothing to be done about that now." Sighing, Jane sagged back into the abundance of pillows, her fingers coming to rub at her eyes. "Besides, it's your own fault your phone is nearly dead. You know there's no way to charge it here!"

"But I barely have enough charge left to listen to my music…" Trailing off; Darcy swiped through the plethora of songs her mobile device contained, looking for just the right one to pick up their spirits.

"Really? Out of everything that we have going on right now, and you pick your lack of battery power to complain about?" Keeping her eyes closed, Jane continued on her rant, "Odin's dead, Draco's dead, and Loki's alienated the _one_ person in the entire universe that could quite possibly help destroy Fenrir! Do you _really_ think being able to use your phone is important right now?"

"Well when you put it that way, I guess not!"

This time it was Jane who groaned, throwing her head back into the pillows, and wishing that some sort of miracle would happen to bring Hermione back to them. After all, if they truly wanted to get rid of Fenrir, they were going to need her and Loki's combined powers to do so. Scrunching up her face in thought as Darcy began complaining about her phone once more, a thought entered Jane's head and began gaining momentum. Sitting up, she reached for the research Harry had given her from Draco, hoping what she needed was located somewhere inside. If what she was thinking was true, then they definitely needed to repair the rift that had formed between Hermione and Loki. Of course, Darcy interrupted her thoughts.

"When do you think Thor will be done meeting with Sif and the others?" She'd moved from the bed to peer out into the hallway, finding it depressingly empty. "It's been _ages._ "

"I'm not sure," Jane replied, not taking her eyes off the carefully collected research on her lap. "You could pass the time by actually being useful, you know. Helping me with this research. I think I might have a lead, if I can just figure out if I'm right. It's like I'm missing something…"

As Jane continued to read, she became increasingly aware that there was music playing, and then out of the corner of her eye; she saw movement. Frowning, she glanced up to find Darcy popping her hips in time to the song playing from her phone, the beat vaguely familiar. It wasn't until Darcy began to sing along with the music that she realized that Darcy had, in fact, lost her mind at some point.

" _Hey girl! Where ya from? Turn around! Who you came with?_ " At this point, Darcy turned around and began some sort of attempt at what was known as 'twerking'. Jane bursted out laughing, unable to control the giggles bubbling up from inside as she continued to watch her dearest friend make a complete fool of herself. Pausing in her singing, but not her dancing, Darcy reached out and grabbed Jane's hand, pulling her to stand. "Come _on,_ Jane! Dance with me! Live a little!"

"Is this, 'Shake ya tailfeather?" Mortified, Jane tried to free herself from Darcy's grip, but the girl held her fast.

"You bet! Now stop whining and dance with me. If my phone is going to die, I'm going to go out with a bang!" Closing her eyes, Darcy gave the song and dance everything she had, belting out the chorus, a huge grin forming on her face when Jane, reluctantly, joined in. Together, the two women danced and sang away their worries, for the moment, getting lost in the music.

" _Pop something! Move something! Shake ya tailfeather!_ "

They shimmied and jiggled and bounced all around the large bedchamber, enjoying the way the music lifted their spirits. Jane wished they could stay like this forever, forgetting about Fenrir and all the death and destruction that came along with him. Twirling around, Jane stopped abruptly—her eyes going wide at seeing who was in the doorway. She punched Darcy in the arm, getting her attention. Holding onto her arm where it'd been hit, Darcy froze at seeing Hogun standing there, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Hogun!"

"Do not stop on my account." As the Vanir entered the room, he actually shook his own hips, causing Jane and Darcy to gape in shock. "I was enjoying the dancing. Any chance you can help me to join in?"

Sharing a look, Jane shrugged her shoulders and gestured to Darcy, indicating the floor was hers. Hogun was, after all, her lover. Knowing the song would soon be ending, or the phone would die, Jane jumped back into the dance, laughing and singing along as Darcy tried to teach Hogun how to dance to the unfamiliar music. They moved about the room, three uncoordinated messes; Jane twirled and sashayed; Darcy bobbed and twerked, and Hogun did his best to keep up with the both of them, imitating what he was being shown. Just before the song came to a close, Darcy's phone went dead, leaving the two ladies to sing the last lyrics to the song on their own.

" _Because we go party till them lights come on! And then my song stop, fuck it, because my mic still on!_ "

Bursting into laughter, Jane and Darcy high-fived and hugged Hogun, who was grinning cheekily from ear to ear. They would have kept right on celebrating if it wasn't for the slow and dramatic applause from the doorway. Jumping and whipping around, the three stood stunned at the sight before them. There in the doorway, with both eyebrows raised and an incredulous look on her face, stood Hermione, clapping and shaking her head at her friends. Pushing away from the doorway where she was leaning, she strolled into the room, not trying to hide the smile on her face.

"I see how it is, I leave you all alone for two days, and you're already having fun without me."

"Hermione!"

Jane and Darcy rushed forward, wrapping their friend in a group hug, which she returned wholeheartedly. Despite her reluctance to travel back to Asgard, she truly had grown quite fond of her new set of friends, and she missed them desperately. She missed them almost as much as she'd missed Loki, if that were even possible. As their embrace ended, Hermione found she had to swipe a few stray tears from her cheeks despite the large grin spread across her face. It was a relief to find her friends were not immune to their emotions either—even Darcy was wiping at her eyes, mascara getting smudged in the process.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Jane questioned, having been the first to get herself under control once more. "It looked like we'd never see you again the last time we were all together."

"It appears my business is not yet finished here." Shrugging, Hermione avoided their curious gazes. However, always one to dig, Darcy voiced the question on all their minds.

"Did Harry tell you what Loki said before we were pulled from Earth yesterday?" Raised eyebrows were added to her question, causing Hermione to falter, wondering if Harry did not tell her everything.

"He mentioned bits and pieces, but I've come to speak with Loki on my own. I need to know for certain if what he said was true, and if it was—if he intends to make good on his words."

"Excellent," Darcy nearly shouted, thrusting her fist into the air.

Jane, ever the logical one, grabbed Darcy's fist and lowered it, rolling her eyes at the same time. "Do you think you can honestly look him in the eye and accept such a declaration after what he did? If that something you can forgive? After all, he did murder—"

"I'm aware of exactly what Loki did, thanks ever so much," snapped Hermione, running a hand through her massive curls with frustration.

As if realizing how callous she'd sounded, Jane sighed and stepped forward to place a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder. Unwilling at first to look the scientist in the eye, Hermione continued glaring at the wall, a frown upon her face. It wasn't until Jane shook her playfully that she finally turned her attentions back towards her friend and colleague.

"Look, I didn't mean that to sound the way it did, but you have to think about this for a minute, right? Loki could have said those things just so you'd come here and set him free. Maybe he has more plans that we don't know about." Dropping the hand that held Hermione's shoulder, Jane shot a tentative glance toward Hogun before revealing her next bit of information. "Thor promised Loki he could have Jotunheim, that he would help him procure it even if everything went according to plan, and he didn't challenge Thor for Asgard. What if Loki just wants to trick us all so that he can have that—so that he can have his very own kingdom to rule?"

Hermione all but deflated at hearing this new information. Walking past her friends, she plopped down onto the bed, burying her face in her hands as she tried to process it all. Perhaps Jane was right? Maybe Loki really was using her and the emotional connection he knew they shared to lure her here to complete his own deceptive devices. It certainly wouldn't be a first for the Frost Giant, and Merlin knew Hermione loved falling for the supposed 'bad guy'. Draco was enough evidence of that, and look what happened to him. Deciding she'd best go about this the logical route, she lifted her head to face her friends once more.

"Where is Thor?"

"After our meeting, he intended to visit Loki in the dungeons," Hogun clarified after clearing his throat. "His intention was to make sure he was settled in and behaving himself."

"Are you going to speak with Thor?"

"Yes, I think I'd like his opinion on the subject. He's known Loki the longest and might be able to help give me some clarity." Moving to stand, Hermione wondered for the millionth time if she wasn't half crazy at this point. Clarity? Hell, Hermione needed a whole new life—one where she wasn't always forced to question her morals or whether or not the affections of her lover were true. "Hogun, can you show me to the dungeons?"

"Right away." Nodding, Hogun moved toward the door, only stopping to place a brief kiss to Darcy's cheek. The woman turned a humiliating shade of pink causing Jane and Hermione to snicker. Fighting the urge to make a comment, Hermione waved goodbye to her two mates and followed Hogun out of the room and then down the hall towards the main part of the palace.

They walked on in silence, both obliviously lost in their own thoughts. Hermione wondered just how serious Darcy felt about Hogun, and if she intended to take their relationship further. As they descended into the lower parts of the palace, Hermione realized she should probably think more on the subject of her own relationship rather than dwelling on those of her friends. Once Loki admitted he loved her—that is _if_ he admitted he loved her—there would be much to decide herself. Would she stay here on Asgard? Would he even be allowed to go free? Could she even picture having a future with the Frost Giant? Mentally berating herself, Hermione couldn't even figure out if she'd want to leave her life on Earth to be with Loki. There was just so much to sift through, it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, and she'd forgotten her magnet.

Stopping abruptly, Hogun gestured to a staircase on the right. "You'll find the dungeons at the bottom of these stairs. Loki's cell is in the center of the large chamber." Dropping his warrior demeanor, he further inquired, "Are you most certain you're ready to come face-to-face with Loki?"

"Nope." Admitting the truth, Hermione reached for her satchel, digging around inside until she found exactly what she needed at a time like this. Pulling out the shimmery fabric, she held Harry's cloak for Hogun to see. "That's why Harry let me bring his invisibly cloak. I'm going to observe Loki for a while and see if he truly acts remorseful when he thinks I'm not around. I've been shielding my magical core since before arriving on Asgard, which is probably why no one knew I was here."

"That's quite clever."

"Thanks," she responded with a grin. "And thank you for bringing me down here also."

"It was not a problem, Lady Granger."

"Hogun," she laughed, swatting him playfully on the arm. "Don't you think after everything, you can call me Hermione? After all, I've been calling you Hogun since the beginning."

"I suppose that would not be a problem, Hermione." Then, with a sly grin, Hogun added, "Mayhap, in the future, I shall be so inclined to address you as Lady Laufeyson."

"What!? Absolutely not!" Trying to keep the smile from her face, Hermione shoved Hogun towards the entryway. "Go! Off with you! Go and tease Darcy—from what I hear she rather enjoys it!"

Still chortling, Hogun turned back the way they came a few minutes before, leaving Hermione alone. Shaking her head at the absolute ridiculousness of Hogun's statement, Hermione threw the invisibility cloak over her body before beginning the descent into the dungeons. She muttered a silencing charm for her shoes so no one would be privy to her approach. Besides, she wasn't entirely sure she was allowed to be down here in the first place. It would not do to be discovered prematurely. Her mission was to observe and acquire information to help her come to a conclusion to whether or not she should allow Loki the chance to proclaim his feelings to her, whatever they may be.

Tentatively, she descended the staircase, veering close to the wall in case anyone happened to be venturing up or down as well. It would be quite unfortunate for someone to stumble into an invisible person wandering the dungeons. The fates seemed to be on her side, for she reached to bottom without issue. Taking in her surroundings, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief to find that there were no other guards around, and sure enough, Thor could be seen further ahead towards the center of the space. Taking a deep breath, Hermione double checked that her magical core was hidden and then silently made her way towards Loki's cell.

The two brothers appeared to be in deep conversation, completely unaware of their surroundings. There would be no problem eavesdropping, and Hermione wished she could sigh in relief. Arriving in front of the cell, she bit her lip before peering inside, making sure to avoid coming in contact with the force fields that were in place as walls. Loki was sitting against the wall at the right, his hair a tangled mess and his clothes in tatters. It was quite to shock to see him in such disarray, especially when he always seemed so poised and rightly put together. Well, unless they were having sex, of course. Trying not to think about that right now, Hermione tuned into the conversation Thor and Loki were having.

"I see it has not taken you long to destroy the smattering of furniture I've allowed you for comfort." Gesturing towards the broken furniture around the expansive cell, Thor sounded rather irritated. "Do you intend to sit and sleep on the cold floor for the rest of your life?"

"In essence, it does not matter, brother. I do not care whether or not I am at ease as I suffer through the remainder of my days." Waving off Thor's remarks, Loki sounded truly resigned, as if he anticipated dying much sooner than his augmented lifespan permitted. Hermione found her heart aching the tiniest bit for him as she watched from under the cloak. She hoped she was hiding her emotions from him as well, or he may become privy to her presence.

"Why must you always be so dramatic, Loki? You've been in this cell for a mere forty-eight hours and already the rest of the prisoners down here have requested to move to cells further away from you."

"Those simpering fools? Good riddance. I need not be bothered by neighbors moaning and groaning to be set free. They deserve to be imprisoned here just as I am. Perhaps not as much as I, but they do nonetheless."

"It is safe to surmise that you have no hope in ever leaving these dungeons?" He swept a hand around the sprawling dungeons, eyes sad as he took in the defeated form of the only brother he ever knew.

"Optimism won't help me now. I have made an egregious error in judgement, and will suffer because of it." Pushing to his feet, Loki walked forward, only stopping when he was mere inches from hitting the force field. He leveled his gaze with Thor's as best he could, and sneered, his voice coming out riddled with anger and remorse. "I may have accepted my fate, but I fear I've thrust one most unimaginable unto Hermione. It was never my intention to bind the two of us together, but alas; it has been done. We will suffer such pain and anguish over the remainder of our lives, and I will do my best to bear the brunt of it, but I need you to promise me something, brother. Can you do that for me?"

"I do not see any reason to deny this of you, as long as you do not mean to trick me."

"No tricks, brother. Not this time—not…anymore."

With a sigh, Thor bowed his head briefly. "Then I believe I can agree to you terms."

"Whenever you venture to Midgard, will you check in on her? Will you make sure she is content and not suffering too harshly?"

Thor was quiet for a time, and Hermione found herself waiting with bated breath. Surely Loki would only ask this of Thor if he were well and truly regretful about his actions. His entire demeanor screamed resignation, from the slump in his shoulders to the deadened sadness in his normally bright, green eyes. Hermione found herself wanting to shrug out of the invisibility cloak, but she remained hidden, not wanting to ruin the moment between the two normally quarreling brothers. After a period of pondering, Thor nodded his head once, his face set with determination.

"I promise to keep an eye on Hermione. She is a close friend, and I do not wish to see her suffer from what you've inflicted upon her either."

Running a hand through his tangled hair, Loki let his eyes fall closed. "Thank you, brother. You may leave me now."

He then turned and moved back to where he was sat before, against the wall. He did not wait for Thor to leave before closing his eyes and attempting to rest. Seemingly satisfied with his visit, Thor raked worried eyes over the Jotun one final time before heading towards the staircase. Wanting one last glimpse of Loki, Hermione peered at him through the force field, wishing her decision would be much easier than he was making it for her.

Scurrying after Thor, Hermione knew what she had to do, if not for herself, for Loki anyway. After all, he'd done what he had to in order to protect her and the rest of the universe. Right? As Thor hit the main hallway, Hermione whipped off the invisibility cloak and grabbed hold onto his arm, whirling him about to face her. She was almost unprepared for his aggression, _almost_ , but at the last second, she remembered who she was dealing with and threw up a protection spell, without her wand. She decided to table her surprise for later, because at the moment she had an angry Asgardian breathing down at her wielding Mjolnir.

"Whoa!" She shouted, letting go and backing away carefully. "It's just me!"

"Hermione?" The astonished god peered down at her, his hammer slowly falling at his side once more. "Whatever are you doing here? I thought you remained back on Midgard?"

"I thought I was going to as well, but Harry told me what happened after I'd gone. I need to come and find out for myself, whether or not it was true."

Nodding, Thor rubbed a hand over his facial hair. "So you were down there with us just now? You heard what he asked of me?"

"I did, and I am surprised, to say the least." Tucking Harry's cloak back into her bag, she avoided her friend's intense gaze. "I expected to see something much different than that."

"May I ask what you were expecting to see?" Indicating that they move the conversation elsewhere, Thor began walking towards the Throne Room, so they were less likely to be overheard. Hermione followed behind, nibbling on her bottom lip and trying to put her thoughts into words.

"To be honest, I expected him to be his usual condescending and snide self. It was entirely odd to see him so downtrodden and thoroughly depressed. It was as if he'd completely given up on everything."

"This is not his first stint in the dungeons, Hermione," Thor clarified as they moved into the Throne Room. "I fear he has realized there is no coming back from it this time. Madness or death will take him from there, and he knows it. I am sorry if I am being blunt, but that is the truth about the situation."

Hermione pursed her lips as Thor hesitantly sat down on the large gold throne, looking every bit like the king he would be shortly. She was irritated by his words, if not a bit anxious thinking of Loki perishing in such a manner. He's done some cruel things throughout his life, but no one deserved to die in the dungeons, alone—especially if there were people who loved you just a few floors above. Deciding she would have none of this, as Loki was her bound soulmate whether she liked it or not, Hermione crossed her arms and glared up at Thor where he sat. As if sensing her irritation, a hesitant look growing in his blue eyes as they focused on her.

"As Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department of the Ministry for Magic, I would like to renegotiate the terms of imprisonment for the inmate, Loki Laufeyson."

Smirking so that even Draco would be proud, Hermione glared up at Thor, just hoping he would deny her. It felt good to slip back into her work persona so easily. She would treat this as one of her cases at the Ministry, negotiating for her client's basic rights and privileges. Loki was a criminal, yes; nevertheless, he did _not_ deserve the fate he so desperately anticipated. Thor appeared to be taking in her words, trying to decide whether or not it would be wise to open such a discussion. At long last, she saw the moment Thor caved, a mere twinkle occurring in his eyes before he visibly relaxed on the golden throne. As her smirk turned into a full-out grin, Hermione knew she'd won her case before Thor even opened his mouth.

"Very well, Lady Granger," he replied, falling into his role just as easily as she had. "Let's see if we cannot come to a new arrangement for the mischievous god, shall we?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Loki had no idea why he was being led up and out of the dungeons, or why the guards appeared to be taking him towards his old bedchamber. At this point, he neither cared nor was curious about what was to happen to him. He'd royally fucked up his chances at a somewhat normal life with Hermione, or at all for that matter. Hermione was down on Midgard forgetting all about him, and he was stuck here on Asgard without the chance to redeem himself any longer. As the guards continued to direct him towards the hallway with his bedchamber, Loki was unsurprised to see Thor standing outside the doorway, a scowl upon his face.

"Ah, brother—I see I've been relocated. What, pray tell, is the meaning behind this? Have the other prisoners grown that weary of my bouts of anger?" Grinning toothily at Thor, Loki narrowed his eyes, hoping this wasn't some sort of trick before he was exiled, or worse, eliminated entirely.

"As aggravating as you have no doubt been to the other prisoners, they are not the reason for your removal from the dungeons." Opening the doors, Thor gestured to the guards to lead Loki through the entryway and into his new location for his incarceration.

"Who then has allowed for me to have such luxuries as my own bedchamber to live out the rest of my days?" However, Loki was rendered speechless as the guards all but shoved him into his room. As he crossed the threshold, a prickling sensation began from the top of his head and trickled down over his toes. Magic, and strong magic at that. Only one other person in the universe could produce such a powerful set of wards on his personal bedchamber. As the guard released him from his cuffs and retreated from the room, his eyes shot to his brother's, narrowing at the truth hidden in the blue orbs.

"Hermione."

"She was here? When?" Searching the room, he found no clues as the when the witch could have been there, and that was likely because she made it as such. "Does she remain on Asgard as we speak?"

"She remains, but has asked to be left alone for the time being." Once the guards were gone, Thor moved to stand fully in the doorway, his broad frame taking up an impressive amount of space. "Inspired by the scene you demonstrated for Harry, she traveled here to observe you and decide whether or not you were truly worth redemption. From what she saw earlier, she argued in your defense that you be moved to your rooms rather than spend the rest of your lifetime down in the dungeons."

Stumbling backward, Loki was stunned—Hermione had traveled to Asgard and unknowingly been in his presence? How was she capable of hiding herself so thoroughly? Her powers must be much stronger than they were previously, or he'd have been able to feel the smallest hint of her magical core. He supposed she used Potter's cloak of invisibility to shield herself from view. Feeling slightly affronted at being tricked by his beloved, he found an anger growing inside of him.

"I find it quite surprising that you've allowed her to sway you so, brother. From past experiences, I thought you wanted me kept inside the special cells in the dungeon."

"As I'm sure you can tell, Hermione has provided her own magical wards to contain you and your mischievous self. If you so much as try to trim your hair in that room now, the entire city will be on alert."

"Pity," Loki scoffed. "It would have been quite fun to find a way to trick you into setting me free for a second time. You must have grown truly soft for the girl, what would Jane have to say?"

Growling in anger, Thor made to enter Loki's room but was stopped by an invisible grip upon his arm. Before he could reply, Hermione threw off the cloak shielding her from view and thrust the discarded material into Thor's hands. The look up shock upon Loki's pointed face would have been immensely satisfying if Hermione hadn't been so livid with his ungratefulness at being freed from the dungeons. Storming forward so she was standing right before the ward line, she placed both hands at her hips and thrust her chin into the air, narrowing her eyes furiously.

" _Enough_ , Loki," she seethed, making sure to convey exactly how she felt at that moment into those four syllables. "I refuse to stand idly by and allow you to utter such horrible things about your brother in my presence."

"To be fair," he shot back, "I was not privy to your _presence_ , my dear." Loki's voice was full of a nastiness she hadn't heard him use with her before. "You were, after all, _hiding_ under that cloak. I'd also _love_ to learn how you hide your magical core so thoroughly. It's astonishing. Were you planning on revealing yourself to me at all, or were you going to remain unseen until I was locked away in my bedchamber and then scurry back off to Midgard?"

Standing her ground, Hermione fought the urge to retrieve her wand from inside her jumper sleeve. Although his words hurt, she knew Loki was trying to get a rise out of her, and she had no plans of giving him that. Instead, she kept her gaze steady as she glared at the Jotun, contemplating exactly how far she could push him before he'd snap, cave, or both.

"Hiding? Oh no, Loki—more like observing. And, if you _must_ know, your brother was quite accommodating when it came to renegotiating the terms of your imprisonment. If it wasn't for a very lengthy discussion between the two of us, you'd still be sitting among the debris in your cell floors below." Gesturing towards the lavish room behind him, Hermione added, "Perhaps you'd like to trade all of this for the ruined cell downstairs?"

This time it was Loki whose eyes narrowed as he refrained from lashing out. Inching forward until he could practically feel the magic from the ward line making the hairs along the back of his neck stand up, he grinned toothily, the smile virtually menacing. He meant no harm, but she did not know that, and neither did Thor, who stepped up next to Hermione and made to push her aside in case he did something rash. Thor's company was a wakeup call to the both of them, breaking through the animosity that'd begun to create an even greater fissure in their fragile relationship.

"That will be enough, from the both of you," Thor chastised. "Now, Loki, do you not have anything to say to Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" Loki looked between the woman he loved and his brother, knowing exactly what was meant by that statement, but refusing to cave so easily at the moment—not when he was riled up with emotions and just a hint of rage. Blinking down at Hermione as he straightened himself to his full height, he smirked. "How long can we anticipate your stay will be, Lady Granger?"

Shaking her head at the Jotun, Hermione found herself unsurprised yet again that Loki was unwilling to profess his true feelings for her. "You know what, Loki—forget it. Just…forget it." Turning to retrieve Harry's invisibility cloak from Thor's arms, she bit her lip to keep from saying something she'd regret. After backing away from the door and getting far enough from the insufferable git that was the man she loved, Hermione met his eyes before replying. "I return to Midgard in the morning. I do have a funeral to attend after all. Goodnight."

With that said, Hermione turned and stormed down the hallway, dead set on falling face-first into her bed and crying until sleep overtook her. She would keep her emotions hidden from Loki. He didn't deserve to know how much his words hurt her and made her regret even bothering to travel here in the first place. It was as if he wanted nothing to do with her, or the love she so desperately held for him in her heart. She knew he loved her, or at least that's what everyone else kept telling her. Why couldn't he just admit it to her? What was holding him back?

As Thor and Loki watched Hermione's retreat, Loki couldn't help but feel a surge of regret. He'd had the perfect chance to admit to Hermione how he felt, thank her for getting him out of the dungeons, and ask for her forgiveness, and he'd gone and fucked it up. And for what? His reputation? His pride? What pride was there in causing the woman who loved you pain? Running a hand over his face in irritation, Loki turned away from the doorway, walking further into his bedchamber. As if anticipating his next course of action, Thor slammed his fist into the open door. Startled, Loki whirled around, eyes wide as he took in his brother's irate form.

"If you so much as destroy one piece of furniture in this room, so help me Loki, I will pummel you to within an inch of your life."

"It is my room to do with whatever I wish."

"And is that what you think of Hermione as well? Do you think she is just some woman whom you can do whatever you wish to?" Voice booming, Thor gestured down the hall where Hermione disappeared. "She loves you far more than what you deserve, and you are constantly pushing her away. She fought for your freedom, _begged_ for it, and you just throw it back in her face as if it meant nothing! No words of gratitude, _nothing_! Are you an idiot, Loki? Has all your good sense been vanquished?" When Loki remained silent, Thor ran a hand through his blonde hair, stunned at the person standing before him. "You are not the brother I knew, Loki. The brother I knew would fight for what he wanted, for what he loved. I thought you had changed for the better; I was mistaken. Perhaps, we were all mistaken; Hermione included."

Having said his peace, Thor stepped away from the door, shutting it so hard the doors rattled on the hinges. Loki stared at the closed doors, a sense of uneasiness settling in the pit of his stomach. Hermione would be gone come morning, and once again his chance at redeeming himself would be gone. As it were, Thor also seemed to have given up on him, and that meant endless lonely says were what loomed ahead for him. Unless some divine miracle occurred before sunrise, all would be lost for Loki. With one last fleeting look toward the door, Loki turned away, praying that somehow, Hermione found a way to forgive him without having to be asked.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Not knowing what time it was, Hermione continued to toss and turn for the umpteenth time that night. With an agitated sigh, she flopped onto her stomach and glared at the wall. It didn't matter what sleep technique she tried; sleep would not come to her. There were simply too many things running through her mind. Mostly, she found she was angry—at Loki and Draco, but mostly just at herself for even imagining returning to Asgard was the right decision to make. How idiotic of her to assume Loki would welcome her with open arms if she returned and moved mountains to get him out of the dungeons?

Growling in frustration, Hermione threw back the covers and rose from the bed. Shrugging into her red robe, she strolled out onto the balcony to stare up at the night sky. Seeing the stars calmed her nerves, and she took a deep breath, eyes falling closed as the starlight washed over her body. It would have been wiser to leave for Earth immediately following her fight with Loki earlier in the evening, but something had forced her to stay. Something in her very being begged her to remain, but come morning, there would be no putting it off any longer. She had to return home for Draco's funeral. That was an event she wouldn't miss for all the stars across the Asgardian sky.

Deciding no more sleep would be had that night, Hermione figured she might as well take a walk through the palace. After all, she might never see it again after tomorrow. Clearly, there was no further reason for her to be here. Loki wanted nothing to do with her, that much was clear. Crossing her room, Hermione made quick work of the door, shutting it silently behind her as she exited into the hallway. Walking aimlessly, she allowed her thoughts to take over, soon losing all indications of her whereabouts or direction. Somehow, the information Harry had given her regarding Loki's proclamation of feelings for her was wrong. She'd seen exactly how he felt towards her in the way he treated her earlier that evening, from the way he glared to the iciness in his words.

Refusing to cry anymore over the matter, Hermione blinked rapidly in the darkened hallway, suddenly realizing she had no idea where she was. Glancing up one hall and then down the other, she determined she had to be in the upper levels near where Thor and Jane slept, and where _he_ was residing as well. In an attempt to find a way out of her thoughts and get back to her rooms, Hermione let down her shield, revealing her magical core and reopening the connection she shared with Loki. With any luck, he was fast asleep and wouldn't notice the shift, so she could use his magical signature as a guide.

As her eyes drifted closed, Hermione felt her skin prickle with magic as her body readjusted to its presence. With a jolt, she mentally located Loki and knew which way to go to return to her quarters. Her feet began moving of their own accord as she let her body guide her, eyes remaining closed. The floor felt cool underfoot, but her skin felt on fire as her magic surged and churned through her veins, through her very being. All she knew was that she wanted to return to her room and attempt sleep, but her body had other plans, it seemed, for when she finally stopped and opened her eyes, she was facing a familiar door.

Her heart beat rapidly, chest heaving as she took great gulps of air. How she'd ended up in front of Loki's door; she would never know, but she found she couldn't leave. It was like she was rooted in the spot, her feet simply refusing to move another inch. Staring at the door, Hermione wondered if Loki was awake, standing just on the other side like he always was, anticipating her arrival. She needed to leave, to _move_ —she was not welcome here. He'd made that apparent hours before, so why was she standing here, body aching for something she did not understand? Something inside of her yearned for his touch, his kiss, his _power_. It was a darkness she'd never experienced before, but suddenly found she could not live without.

As she continued to argue with herself mentally, attempting to find a way out of this situation, the doors opened slowly. Revealing himself, Loki stepped into the starlight that filtered in from the open balcony doors. He wore nothing but his favorite black sleep trousers and a frown so severe his face appeared to be carved in stone. Panic made Hermione tremble, her body shaking ever so slightly in her thin red robe. Her mouth went dry as she examined the ribbed planes of his stomach, gaze traveling up his long, long neck until finally meeting his eyes. They glittered like emeralds in the semi-darkness, and Hermione's tongue darted out to wet her parched lips. Unconsciously, her feet padded forward silently until she stood at the ward line.

Loki remained where he stood, his own chest rising and falling in rapid succession as he too struggled from pent-up rage, pain, and longing. The mere sight of his foreboding presence made desire pool in her lower belly, her knickers becoming increasingly damp as the seconds ticked by. Continuing to glare at one another, Hermione knew this would end in one of two ways. Either they would have another dangerous fight where one or both would not come out unscathed, or they'd fall into bed like her body so desperately craved. There were so many horrible implications to either option that she willed her body to back away, but that didn't happen. Instead, Loki spoke, his voice low and full of arousal and underlying ferocity.

"There's a darkness within you, and it's calling out to me—to the darkness that dwells deep within my soul. Even while you stand outside my doors trying to coerce yourself to flee, I can sense you, under my skin, in my very _being_. There's nothing either of us can do to eliminate this darkness—it is a crucial part of our bound souls." Smirking, Loki's eyes flashed dangerously as he raised his hand outward, beckoning her forward. "Come play in the dark, my pet. Let the darkness consume you."

Holding her breath, Hermione walked forward, her eyes never leaving Loki's smoldering ones. As she crossed the ward line, she shivered, feeling the magic wash over her skin as it recognized her presence. When their fingers intertwined as she placed her hand in his, it was like an electric current ran through their bodies. Using their joined hands, Loki tugged Hermione closer, their chests barely brushing as they continued to breathe heavily. Tentatively, her free hand came up to rest on his bare chest, fingers applying the smallest amount of pressure as if waiting to push him away.

"I shouldn't be here," Hermione whispered, the words barely intelligible over their breathing. As the doors sealed shut behind her, Loki leaned down to purr silkily into her ear.

"You're exactly where you need to be, my pet." His tongue laved over the sensitive area behind her lobe, and she trembled, her knees nearly giving out from the unexpected bout of pleasure that rushed through her body. "You're returned here to me, to us, and we can pick back up where we left off before everything shattered."

As Loki's lips shifted, hovering over her mouth, Hermione managed to wrap her mind around what was happening. Pushing against Loki's chest gently, she stopped him from kissing her, effectively breaking the spell they had on one another for the moment. Panting, she stared heavily up at him, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure at her core. She had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering aloud, but Loki seemed to understand her need without her uttering a single sound.

"No, Loki. You hurt me, more than once, and despite the way I feel about you right now…I can't trust you anymore." Sighing, she reached up and brushed some of his long, dark hair from his face, enjoying the way his head turned in toward her touch. "I can't give myself to you if I can't trust you, I'm sure that is something you can understand."

Loki's mind flashed back to their battle—to him holding her down in the mud with his scepter. Closing his eyes, he murmured a single word, bringing forth the memories for the both of them. "Troll." When he opened his eyes, she was nodding at him, her eyes sad.

"You broke the trust you'd so carefully earned, Loki. I'm not certain how you can earn that back." Backing away, Hermione felt more tired than ever before, her keyed up emotions draining her so suddenly she wasn't sure she could stand let alone go through another round with the man before her.

As if sensing this, Loki reached out and steadied her with a hand over her robe covered hip. He raked his eyes over her worriedly, checking for any indication that she may run for the exit, but found none. He had an idea of how to earn back her trust, but was uncertain if it would be perceived as the way he wanted it to be. It would be highly uncharacteristic of him, and he worried that she'd believe him to be lying, as he always did. He had to make her see he was truthful, that he was worth trusting.

"I can see, _feel_ , that you have reached the point of exhaustion when it comes to me, but I am asking for one more chance, Hermione. I can think of far better ways for you to waste your energy, if you can bear to still touch me*. Let me demonstrate just how much I can be trusted."

He waited for her response, never letting go of the hold he had on her waist. Watching as she bit her lip, an indentation forming between her brows as she contemplated his words, he hoped she'd give him this last chance. He knew he could prove to her that he was worth the trouble, if only she let him show her. Finally, her face cleared and she nodded, her body relaxing immeasurably. Letting go of her waist, he backed off until he was about three feet away. Then, his eyes never leaving hers, he unfastened his trousers before letting them pool around his feet. Stepping out of them, Loki pushed the material aside with his foot taking a deep breath.

Slowly, and without losing eye contact with his beloved, Loki dropped onto his knees. Settling into a comfortable position, he bowed his head, closing his eyes and allowing his other sense to come alive. He heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath as she realized what he was doing, and felt sweet relief flow through his veins. Planting his hands flat upon the floor with his shoulders slightly bent, Loki submitted himself to Hermione, mind, body, and soul. Without looking up, or moving scant an inch, he spoke softly, albeit clearly, indicating his preparedness.

"I await your instruction, Mistress."

In awe, Hermione stood watching as Loki kneeled before her, relinquishing the control he so desperately relied on. For Loki to submit himself in such a venerable state meant a great deal to Hermione. As a Dominant, Loki thrived off of the power and control he demonstrated in life, as well as in the bedroom. By becoming the submissive, he was granting Hermione that power, that control, over him and whatever was to come. It was the ultimate way in which to prove he was trustworthy. He was showing Hermione he accepted her as an equal, and that she could do unto him whatever she wished, and he would submit to her requests unfalteringly.

It wasn't the proclamation of love in which she'd been anticipating, but it would do for the time being. It was not often that Hermione was granted the gift of Dominance, and she would take full advantage of her willing partner. Besides, if she ever wanted to trust Loki again, she needed a grand gesture such as this one to be firmly certain he wouldn't hurt her. As her eyes roamed over his naked body, Hermione felt her own coming alive with the possibilities that lie before her. Swallowing back her trepidations from earlier, she stepped forward, ready to partake in the gift Loki was freely giving to her.

Leisurely, she moved around his kneeling form, trailing her right hand gently over his bowed shoulders. His skin felt like ice under her fingers, and she suppressed a shiver of desire as she stopped on the other side of him. Sliding her hand up his neck and into his soft, dark hair, Hermione created a fist, tugging at the strands until he was forced to look her in the face. Her heart pounded like that of battle drums at the smoldering look in his emerald eyes. Leaning down so that her lips were mere breaths from his, she smirked.

"When I release you, you're going to disrobe me, and then take me to the bed where I will tie you to the bedposts, do you understand?"

Her voice came out gravelly, like she hadn't had a drop of water in days. Furthering her role, she tightened her grip in his hair, surprised when the only change in his demeanor was the slight dilation of his pupils. It appeared Loki was not only a skilled Dom, but a submissive, as well. Hermione planned on testing that theory, so when he didn't instantly reply, she backhanded him with her freehand. Her grip on his hair held his face in place, and it took everything she had not to wince at the resounding crack her gesture made upon his fair face.

"When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer me immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," Loki hummed, the sound like liquid magic.

"Very good, _my_ pet. Now, disrobe me and do as I said."

"Yes, Mistress."

Once he'd answered, Hermione released the nearly painful grip she held on his hair and stepped backwards, giving him room to move. Like a good submissive, Loki crawled forward on his hands and knees. He kept his eyes averted as he dutifully untied her robe, revealing her naked form as the silky fabric slithered down her body. Through their connection, Hermione felt what could only be described as an animalistic purr, and it sent ripples of pleasure through her body and straight into her aching core. Hermione fleetingly thought that their connection must be nearly complete before Loki was standing and scooping her into his arms. He made quick work of setting her upon the bed before crawling on top himself.

Observing with eager eyes, Hermione waited patiently for him to position himself at the top of the bed, arms open and ready for her to fasten his wrists to the posts. Smiling seductively, she crawled over his body, making sure to avoid touching his skin with her own. She watched in satisfaction as he was forced to sink his teeth into his bottom lip, most likely to avoid groaning aloud at her evasiveness. To further tease her partner, she made sure her breasts hung enticingly in front of his face as she secured his delicate wrists. As she slid down on the bed, she could have sworn his tongue flicked out the tiniest bit to steal a taste of her flesh, but he missed as she pulled up at the last second. Reaching out she grabbed hold of his chin, her fingertips digging into his jaw.

"Did I give you permission to touch my body just yet?"

"No, Mistress," came his mumbled reply as she continued to squeeze his chin.

"That's right. Now, I am going to do whatever I please to your body, and you are to remain silent and still. Do you understand? None of that saucy tongue of yours, and you are not to cum until I say you are allowed." Quirking an eyebrow, she wondered if Loki would attempt to defy her orders. Surprisingly, he nodded only once, his eyes full of longing but obedient regardless.

"Of course, my Mistress."

This time it was Hermione who had to bite her lip to refrain from groaning aloud. The way Loki spoke to her made her want nothing more than to cum right that very second, but she refrained from doing so, knowing they both needed this to last as long as possible. Readying herself, Hermione sat up on her haunches and prepared to give Loki a night he'd never forget.

Over the next few hours, Hermione performed a multitude of sexual endeavors on Loki. She used tongue, teeth, fingers, and nails to taste, touch, and bring him to the brink of orgasm, but just as he promised, he withheld his release. The several times he did moan, gasp, or groan aloud, he was rewarded with a swift slap to the inner thigh or cheek. After one particularly nasty slap, his lip split open, and unconsciously Loki's tongue darted out to taste the broken flesh. As he did so, his eyes glittered dangerously as if he couldn't wait on the tables to be turned so he could have his revenge. Spurred on by the gesture, Hermione decided she'd waited a sufficient amount of time, and put him through enough for one night.

Mounting his hips, she reached forward and took his face in her hands, thumbs brushing softly over his high cheekbones. As her eyes drifted closed, she met his lips in a sensuous kiss, tasting the coppery flavor of his blood and the muskiness of herself from earlier, when she'd allowed him a taste of her dripping core. Her tongue swirled alongside his as he kissed her back fervently, his hips rolling upwards of their own accord. Groaning into his mouth, she pushed downward, her slick cunt sliding deliciously over his hardened cock. She was more than ready for him at this point, her teasing having driven her just as mad as him. Relinquishing his mouth, she sat back, using the hand not holding herself up to position him at her slit.

Her head tipped backward, hair tumbling down her back as she sunk downward, allowing him to fill her to the hilt. Panting wantonly, Hermione flashed Loki a devilish smile as she refused to move, enjoying the way he twitched inside her tight walls. Brown eyes flickered to the fastenings around his wrists, noting just how red and raw the skin was there before she glanced back at his flushed face. Knowing he would not be able to handle much more of her sensuous torture, she decided to make this last bit count as she lifted up, and then back down again. She did this three more times until finally he broke, a frustrated groan rumbling from his parched throat.

In response, she stopped mid-stroke; one eyebrow quirked up as his eyes went wide, realizing what he'd done. Laughing darkly, Hermione pulled back her hand and watched as his face went entirely still, anticipating the blow. The blow would never come though, for Hermione instead used her wandless magic to release him from his bonds. His body caved ever so slightly, sinking into the pillows and quilt. Sweet relief appeared upon his features, allowing a tightness to dissipate in Hermione's chest as she felt it through their connection. Once they'd settled, she dropped her hips, engulfing his cock entirely once more, her hands coming out to steady herself on his sweat dampened chest. She tipped her face forward so that their foreheads touched, her breath ghosting over his lips as she spoke.

"I want you to touch me, Loki. I want to feel you on every inch of my body. No,I want to feel you _inside_ of me…so very deep. I want you to fuck me so hard, so _absolutely_ , that I won't be able to walk normally for _days_. Do you think you can handle that, my pet?

With a growl, Loki wrapped his leg around her body and, in one swift move, turned them so he was now the one on top. His throbbing cock never left her core, and as her hands fluttered up to grasp hold of his shoulders, he brought his mouth down to her ear.

"Mistress, I am more than ready to service you in this way." With each syllable he spoke, his lips brushed against her earlobe, sending little thrills of pleasure down her spine in anticipation. "You have _punished_ me so thoroughly for my misdeeds that I am ready to illustrate to you just how redeemed I have become." With that last sentence, he pulled out slowly before slamming his hips forward, swift and hard, the force making the bed move and causing Hermione to cry out in both pain and pleasure.

"Ye—yes!"

She cried out, already feeling close to orgasm. They would not last long, not at all, but the pleasure would be unbelievably rewarding. Taking that as instruction to begin, Loki adjusted himself so that he could clench tightly to the headboard. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms holding his shoulders from behind. Dropping his head to her neck, he licked a trail across the sensitive flesh before biting down hard enough to leave a mark. At her gasp, he began his relentless rhythm, pounding into her with so much force the bed shifted, grating across the marble floor.

Head thrown backward into the pillows, Hermione cried out over and over, and over again as Loki pumped in and out of her seeping core. She'd never been fucked so thoroughly by anyone. It was as if every ounce of regret, aggression, and sadness was dissipating within the both of them with each shout, each thrust, each touch. Her fingers raked across his back as she arched upwards, breasts straining against his chest and her orgasm ever so close to taking her.

"Oh! Loki! Fuck—I am—"

She never got the chance to finish her sentence as she shattered into oblivion, eyesight disappearing as her vision was flooded in white light. She pulsed around his cock, appreciating how he never stopped moving until she'd come back down to reality. Her lips found his blindly, the kiss sloppy and errant. Panting, she opened her eyes to gaze lovingly up into his, only then realizing just how utterly still he was holding.

"Please," he begged, head dropping back down into the crook of her neck. " _Please_ , Mistress. I beg of you—allow me my release."

Shaking hands smoothed over the planes of his back, feeling the way his body trembled from holding back his orgasm so submissively. Not wishing to punish him any further, it was time she showed Loki that she believed him—that he could indeed be trusted, if given the chance. Placing a chaste kiss to his pursed lips, she nodded once, curving her hips upwards, eliciting a grunt from her lover.

"Yes, my love," she whispered against his mouth. "You may have your release."

Kissing her soundly in gratefulness, Loki's eyes slid closed has he began pumping in and out of her sensitive core once more. As the friction grew, Hermione found herself on the brink of a second orgasm. Spurred on by this, she began muttering dirty little whispers in Loki's ear, asking him if she felt good, if he liked fucking his Mistress, and if he wanted her to punish him again. In response, his thrusts became more erratic and he panted wantonly in her ear. Grinding herself upwards one last time to meet his thrust, she knew he was lost.

Loki bit down hard on her shoulder in the same place as before, a guttural moan ripping from his throat as his cock jerked inside of her. The power and movement from his organism forced her over the edge as well, nails drawing blood as they scraped down his pale back. She could feel his cum spurting inside of her, coating her walls until it was forced to seep out around his softening member, combining with her own juices. She felt complete. She felt whole. She felt _home_. As Loki rolled off and to the side of her, she made sure to curl into his body, relishing the way they fit so perfectly together.

Neither spoke for quite some time, unable to from lack of breath and exhaustion. When their panting finally calmed to heavy breathing, Loki wrapped an arm firmly around her waist, securing her in place and dropping a tender kiss to her damp forehead. She sighed in contentment, knowing there was nothing either could say at this moment that would appropriately describe what they were feeling. They still had much to discuss, but for tonight, or what remained of it, they would be content with this tiny sliver of happiness. As they drifted off to sleep, neither were aware that they'd cemented their connection, that they were now bound together entirely by mind, body, and soul.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sunlight was just barely trickling through the open balcony doors when Hermione awoke a few hours later. Still fast asleep, Loki's breath puffed out over his kiss swollen lips causing her hair to flutter ever so slightly. Smiling softly at her lover, she lifted her hand to trace the shape of his mouth before leaning in to give him a warm kiss. He remained asleep, just as she hoped, so she began extricating herself from his embrace, the cool morning air raising goosebumps along her flesh. As she slipped silently from the bed, she was thankful that he still didn't stir from the movement. Keeping her eyes on his sleeping form, she padded softly to her discarded robe and shrugged into the flimsy garment.

With one last fleeting look over her shoulder at the sleeping Jotun, she hurried to the door, wanting to be long gone before he roused. She had to hurry if she wanted to make it back to Earth in time for the funeral, and that would not happen if she and Loki got into another verbal disagreement, or fell back into bed. Smirking at the latter and recalling the night before, she barely heard the shuffling of sheets as her hand reached out for the door handle. She did, however, hear her name as it tumbled from Loki's sleepy mouth.

"Hermione."

 _Damn_ , she thought, eyes falling closed at the same time she dropped her hand from the doorknob. Taking deep, even breaths, Hermione prepared herself for the onslaught of questions that were no doubt on their way. She didn't turn around until she heard the creak of the bed and then the quiet scuffling of Loki pulling on his trousers. Taking in the sight of him, uncertainty shimmering in his dazzling green eyes, Hermione hesitated ever so slightly.

"Loki." His name came out soft, and she felt her cheeks tinge pink in embarrassment at being caught.

"Where are you disappearing to so early? The sun has barely risen. Why don't you return to bed, with me?" The questions lingered in the air between them, the burden of having to answer becoming a heavy weight on Hermione's chest.

"I have to return to Midgard this morning." Nervously, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing, looking away as she did so. "If I don't leave soon, I'll miss Draco's funeral."

She was glad she missed the hurt look on Loki's face, but she was unable to hide from the blast of regret that simmered through their connection. Glancing up finally, she noticed Loki had moved closer, the distance between them much smaller than before. He bobbed his head in understanding, another question bubbling to the surface.

"Will you be returning to Asgard?"

 _To me?_

He didn't have to ask it for her to know what he meant, and to be honest, Hermione had no idea what her answer should be to that question. Sighing heavily, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to fight off the tears that made it difficult to speak—to think even.

"I don't know, Loki. I don't know if there's any real reason for me to come back here, besides finding and defeating Fenrir, of course." Flashing him a wide-eyed expression, she decided she might as well ask the dreaded question, the one she so desperately craved the answer to. "Is there a reason? Is there a _definitive_ reason for me to come back to Asgard, Loki?"

"I—" Floundering, Loki was unable to finish his sentence. He knew the words he wanted to say, but had no idea how to speak them aloud. He wanted more than anything to tell her his true feelings, especially now after everything that'd happened, but where to begin? Taking another step forward, he decided to try again, and hope that she'd understand his meaning. "I think you should return once your business on Midgard is taken care of—it would be in your best interest."

"My best interest?!" Hermione half shouted, throwing her hands into the air. "Is that the best you can come up with? If you want me to return to you, I'm going to need a pretty compelling reason, Loki." Gesturing to the space between them, she added, "I'm sick and tired of misconceiving what the hell this is between us! I don't even know whether or not I can believe anything you're saying to me."

He knew a losing battle when he saw it, and as Hermione turned away from him set upon walking out that door, and his life, Loki realized he had to show her how he felt, make her understand just how much she truly meant to him. Rushing forward, he dropped onto his knees and clasped her hands with his own. Stopping all movements to leave, she gaped down at his kneeling form, memories of his submissive form from the night before resurfacing. His hands felt surprisingly comfortable in her own, and she visibly relaxed, giving Loki her full attention.

"Please," he pleaded. "Return to Asgard. This I ask of you with—with all my heart. Without you, I am not whole, as much as it pains me to admit as much. Willingly showing my weakness is not something I am used to, and you are my weakness. You are also my strength, and I am trusting you with this knowledge. I need you by my side, bond or not…I—I need you here with me."

It was as much as he could give her at this time, but he suspected, by the tears in her eyes, that she understood he meant every word. Letting her hands fall from his own, he wrapped his arms around her, placing his cheek against her stomach. Embracing her softly, he felt her arms flutter about uncertainly for a second before coming up to wrap around his shoulders firmly. Sighing in relief, he knew she'd accepted his words, his testimony to his true feelings for her. Withdrawing from her arms, he stood, reaching around to unclasp the simple chain she wore the Rime Diamond ring upon.

The ring slid easily off the golden chain which he tucked into his trouser pocket. Then, dropping upon his knees once more, he held out the ring to Hermione, watching as her russet colored eyes widened ever so slightly. Morning light made the Rime Diamond shine brilliantly, and Loki met Hermione's gaze with determination. Clearing his throat, he carried on.

"I cannot give you much, as I am currently still a prisoner, but I can give you my promise. Wear this ring, which belonged to my late mother, Farbaute, as proof of my promise. I promise, if you return unto me, that I will protect and cherish you, until the last of my breath leaves my cold body."

Standing there frozen in shock, Hermione felt the strength and truth of Loki's words through their connection so clearly it was like the words were coming from her very own mind, and in hindsight, perhaps they were. He was giving himself to her, that much was clear. Blinking rapidly to keep herself from crying, she watched as fear and something else she couldn't entirely decipher flickered in his green eyes. She loved Loki with every beat of her damaged heart, and he felt _some_ sort of way for her too, whether or not he would openly admit it. They were bound together, soulmates, and in essence, there really was no turning back at this point. So, with nothing to lose, and everything to gain, Hermione bowed her head, accepting his declaration for what it was.

"I accept your promise, Loki."

A delightful smirk lifted the corner of his mouth, happiness surging into her chest from his emotions. He reached out and slid the ring on her finger, and as he did so, a warmth spread up her arm and through her body. The sensations must have been strong enough for Loki to feel as well because he stared up at her curiously, a frown forming on his face. Deciding to shrug it off, for the time being, Hermione shook her head before tugging Loki to his feet. Leaning up onto her tiptoes, she placed a lingering kiss to his lips before dropping back down to her regular height.

"I have to hurry or I'll miss the funeral, but I promise you, Loki; I will return as soon as I can."

With that said, she turned and opened the door, throwing one last look over her shoulder at her love before sealing him inside. The fates bound her to Loki for a reason, and Merlin be damned if she wasn't going to stick out this crazy ride to reveal why. Trying not to think of the Rime Diamond and its bizarre reaction to being placed upon her finger by her soulmate, Hermione hurried out of the palace and _apparated_ where Heimdall awaited to send her back to Earth. After all, she still had Midgardian obligations to tend to.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes:** Wowzer. What a chapter right? Please let me know what you think seeing as there are only two normal chapters and the epilogue left! Talk to me before it's too late! What do you think is going to happen? Any ideas about the future between our lovers? Don't forget, I do have a sequel planned—hint, hint, hint! As always, I love you all and thanks for reading! xxDustNight

 _*"I can think of far better ways for you to waste your energy, if you can bear to still touch me."_ This line is a direct quote from the song, "The Beast" by Imogen Heap, which happened to be a song rec for this chapter. I take no credit for this—Imogen is brilliant!


	18. Part Seventeen: Illuminated

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I can't believe it's the end of July already and I go back to teaching in thirteen short days! Anyway, here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to my awesome beta Tina, as well as Dramione84 for helping me with this chapter. I struggled with it a bit, but I'm happy with how it came out. Huge thanks to those who reviewed (I'm fairly certain I messaged you all back, unless you don't allow it or you're a guest) and those that followed and favorited! I love all of you so very much!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo was created for me by the lovely Freya Ishtar. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** _In the age old fight of good versus evil, two souls converge in a battle to stop the end of all worlds. With the universe crumbling around them, Loki and Hermione find themselves connected by more than just their magical abilities. A myth becomes reality when an old foe comes tearing through the realms seeking revenge upon those who wronged him. What will happen when Loki and Hermione discover there's much more to their connection than meets the eye? Will they be forced to sacrifice everything they've ever wanted in order to save the nine realms or will love prevail?_

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part Seventeen:** Illuminated  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Like a River Runs" by Sia, "Illuminated" by Hurts, "Crystals" by Of Monsters and Men, and "Spectrum" by Florence + The Machine

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _When the light returns to its source,  
it takes nothing of what it has illuminated._"  
— Rumi _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Illuminated_

Popping into existence, Hermione bit her lip as she smoothed out her black dress robes. With a quick glance around, she determined that she must be the last to arrive at Malfoy Manor. All was quiet, save the wind through the tree branches and the click of her heels as she began the trek across the well-manicured grounds. Thankful for the stone pathway, Hermione hurried along so she wouldn't be late to the funeral. Well, any later than she might already be. She'd arrived home with just enough time for a quick shower and to throw on her dress robes before _apparating_. Her morning discussion with Loki only delayed her a couple Earth hours, thankfully.

Just as she was rounding the back of the grand manse, ready to veer towards the apple orchards, a small voice broke through her frantic thoughts. Stopping abruptly, Hermione instinctively reached for her wand inside the robes she wore, hand gripping the sturdy wood reassuringly. Vaguely, she recalled being able to produce a protection shield without the use of her wand, but the thought was fleeting. As her eyes peered around the area, she realized there was a small sitting area against the Manor. Releasing her grip on her wand as she saw who was sitting there, she tossed a look towards where she knew everyone was gathered before striding over.

"Scorpius? What are you doing back here? You should be at the cemetery with your mother."

Dropping down on one knee, she placed a gentle hand on Scorpius's shoulder. The boy was wearing his very best dress robes, along with the saddest face she'd ever seen on the child. Over the years, she never really had a lot of interactions with Scorpius. For most of his early life, she was traveling around the world researching, and when she did encounter him, it was for very brief periods at children's parties or the rare occasion when Astoria brought him to see Draco at work. It was a bit of a shock to have the boy speak directly to her, and she found herself unsure what to expect.

"Ms. Granger, I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's alright," she murmured gently, squeezing where she held his shoulder. "Now, can you answer my questions?" She met his eyes, so much like his fathers, and watched as he took a deep breath, preparing to speak.

"I was tired of everyone looking at me with pity in their eyes."

"Oh." Well, Hermione really didn't know what to say to that, so instead of replying right away, she released his shoulder to move and sit next to him on the bench. She couldn't exactly tell him that people always pitied those that lost someone close to them. Scorpius certainly didn't want to hear about how people would forever tell him how sorry they were for his loss either. Trying to be sympathetic, she attempted another tactic. "If it makes you feel any better, people are looking at me with pity in their eyes too."

"He was your friend, wasn't he?"

"Oh, yes. We were great friends, Scorpius. We also worked together at the Ministry for a long time. We were partners…" Trailing off; she bit her lip, feeling Draco's loss like an overwhelming ache for the first time since returning to Earth. She suspected being near Loki helped ease her remorse somewhat, their connection repairing any physical or emotional trauma she endured. Seeing the pain in her eyes, Scorpius patted her knee before bringing his hands together on his lap.

"Did you love him?"

Taken aback by the question, Hermione rubbed at her chest, as if that could alleviate the pain radiating from her heart. Wetting her lips, she tried to come up with a way to answer the question without sounding like someone who pined desperately after a married man. Inwardly groaning, she realized that was ridiculous—she _was_ someone who'd desperately pined after a married man. She'd gone to extreme lengths to try to win Draco back all those years ago, to no avail. In the end, they'd remained as friends and work partners. Now he was gone, and she was sat here having a highly uncomfortable conversation with his ten-year-old son!

"I did…love him. Very much," she managed to say at last, her throat constricted with unshed tears and guilt. She'd always love that insufferable git; it was just different now.

"I think he loved you too, Ms. Granger—he talked about you to me all the time. He said you were the bravest, strongest witch he'd ever known, and if something ever happened to him, that you would be able to help me." Smirking up at her, his facial features just like his father's, Scorpius added, "You, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter he said—the three of you would make sure I was kept safe."

Laughing slightly, Hermione relaxed on the bench, a hand coming up to swipe at the few tears that managed to escape her eyes. Draco really had made sure everything was taken care of before he left this world. Smiling down at Scorpius as he fidgeted, uncomfortable by her tears, she wanted to reassure him.

"He was telling you the truth, Scorpius." They sat in silence for a moment, and just before she was about to suggest they head to the apple orchards, she watched his face fall again. Worry flickered across her face as she bumped him playfully with her elbow. "What else is bothering you?"

"Was he—was my father a good wizard?"

As her mouth dropped open, Hermione felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Why in the world would Scorpius ask such a thing? Who had given him the impression that Draco was anything but? Trying not to feel the one thing the boy did not need right now, pity, Hermione swallowed thickly, her throat suddenly dry. It would take much more time than they had to explain the complexity that was Draco Malfoy, but she would at least have to try.

"Listen to me carefully, Scorpius—your father was a very good wizard. He—"

"But what about what he did during the war? He was a Death Eater! I know what was underneath the tattoo on his left arm." Frowning, Hermione didn't recall ever seeing a tattoo, but she knew what was underneath it, whatever it may be. "He had a Dark Mark…grandmother won't talk to me about my grandfather, ever. I read all about the War, Ms. Granger. I found a copy of your book in father's study and read it all! Please—please tell me how my father wasn't a bad wizard if he was on the side of the Dark wizards?"

Well, that certainly changed what she'd planned on saying. The poor boy had read her historical book and made a leap between his father and the evil, deplorable wizards that truly backed Voldemort. Harry would be a much better person for Scorpius to talk to about all this, but for some reason, he'd chosen her. With a start, Hermione realized he'd probably chosen her because he suspected how Draco had actually felt about her. Trying to calm her suddenly erratic breathing, Hermione inhaled and exhaled, counting to ten before turning her attention back to the patiently waiting boy.

Staring out at the apple orchard, the trees still dormant this early in April, Hermione knew she had to help Scorpius understand his father was a good wizard. "It's a rather long story that we don't have time for just now, but I'll try to give you the short version, okay?" She reached down and grabbed his hand with her own, squeezing softly.

"Alright," came his hesitant reply.

"Your father and I didn't always get along—in fact; we rather disliked one another. It was mostly because he was a Slytherin, and I was a Gryffindor, as well as the difference in our blood status." She paused here, remembering the first time he'd called her a _Mudblood_. "Anyway, because of his situation, he was forced into a life he thought he wanted. Your grandfather offered him up to Voldemort, and he took the Dark Mark." Scorpius gasped here, glancing away with hurt in his eyes. Sometimes it was hard to hear the truth. "He tried so desperately to prove himself as a Death Eater, but in the end, he didn't have the heart. He couldn't kill his target, and he lied about Harry's identity when we were captured, effectively saving our lives."

"I didn't know that," Scorpius whispered; his words nearly swallowed up by the wind through the apple trees.

"He did. If he'd sold us out, Harry would never have made it to the final battle." Hermione paused in her story, trying not to cry anymore in front of the boy. When she could carry on, she did so, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "After the War, your father did everything in his power to restore faith in the Malfoy name, and himself. He held his head up high during trial, never once complaining about his sentence of house arrest or community service."

"He had to do that?"

"For a short period of time before he came to work at the Ministry. Once he was at the Ministry, he became very active in donating to and working with War-related charities, as well as hunting down the remaining Death Eaters, and later, the Sympathizers. He holds the record for the most captures even to this day. So you see, your father is a very good wizard."

Turning his face so Hermione could see him fully, Scorpius further inquired, "He did those good things, Ms. Granger—but he was a werewolf. People are going to talk about that. Werewolves are bad, aren't they?"

"Oh." So that was what this was all about—Scorpius was worried about what people would say in regard to his father's lycanthropy. "Now listen to me very carefully, Scorpius," Hermione said with a bit more force than she intended. The boy gave her an odd look as she grasped him firmly by both shoulders, turning him, so she could look at his eyes. "Your father wasn't always afflicted with lycanthropy, regardless of what the papers are saying. And in any case, lycanthropy isn't something to be ashamed of, but that's not the point I'm trying to make. When you go off to Hogwarts in the fall, you're going to hear some horrid things from some of your classmates, and I want you to ignore them. Your father sacrificed himself to save all of us—he took a bad situation and made sure _you_ would be safe, Scorpius." Her voice catching slightly, Hermione forced out the last of her explanation. "After years and years of trying to repent for what he did in the past, your father finally found the redemption he so desperately sought. He is a good wizard, and don't you let a single soul make you think otherwise."

Letting go of Scorpius, Hermione inhaled deeply, turning away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes this time. They were both quiet for some time, lost in thoughts about Draco. Hermione hoped she hadn't overwhelmed the boy with her emotional outburst, but she refused to allow Draco's son to think his father was anything but a good wizard. They all had their pasts—hell; Hermione clearly recalled her four-year downward spiral after she and Draco were forced to separate. It was the single darkest period of her life, a time where she'd done some of the most ghastly things to herself and others. She'd made it through to the other side, just like Draco did. Scorpius was living proof of that.

They all were.

"He was a good wizard?"

"He truly was, Scorpius," Hermione replied, standing and brushing the back of her dress robes off. "If you have trouble at Hogwarts, if anyone picks on you, be the better person, alright? Don't fight and instigate like a few others I know." She refrained from including Draco in that statement, but by the smirk on Scorpius's face, she was sure he knew nonetheless. "Besides, James and Albus will be there. They'll have your back."

Staring out at the apple orchard, Hermione was surprised when she felt Scorpius hug her around her middle. She returned the short hug, patting him on the head once before he took a few steps away, turning back to give her a small grin. "Thank you for answering my questions, Ms. Granger. Did you want to walk with me to the cemetery?"

"No, you go ahead…I think I might need a minute before I follow." He nodded at her reply before turning and hurrying down the path lined in apple trees. Glancing up at the sky, she shook her head once, as if she was talking to Draco. "You were such a great father to him. I hope you know that." Wiping frantically at her watery eyes, Hermione trailed after Scorpius, already dreading having to say her final goodbyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arriving just after the service began, Hermione slipped easily into the space Ron and Harry automatically left for her without having to be asked. The wizard version of a priest was reading a blessing from a book as the medium-sized crowd watched and listened. The small cemetery was situated just beyond Draco's favorite apple orchards, at the very back of the grand estate. The Malfoy ancestors were not buried beneath the ground but rather encased in a magically enlarged mausoleum. Hermione remembered coming here once with Draco after Lucius had passed away, and they'd found out about his betrothal contract with Astoria. Draco had been furious, screaming and shouting ridiculously at the ancient mausoleum as if Lucius's dead body would come out and apologize for ruining his life from beyond the grave.

Putting aside such thoughts, for the time being, Hermione glanced around the attendees, curious to see who was there. Across from her and her friends, separated by Draco's sleek, black marble coffin, stood Astoria and Scorpius. Astoria's face was shrouded in dark lace that draped from a hat on her head. She looked every bit the mourning wife, a cream-colored handkerchief occasionally dabbing at her eyes. Next to her, and wearing similar attire, stoically stood Narcissa, who Hermione supposed was feeling rather forlorn having to bury both her husband and son in just over a decade. On Astoria's other side, presumably offering her best friend emotional support, was Ron's fiancée, Pansy. Having been one of Draco's closest friends, she appeared utterly inconsolable compared to Astoria.

Continuing to ignore the Wizarding priest, Hermione's eyes fell upon Gregory Goyle flanked by his son and daughter. His wife, Daphne Greengrass, was killed seven years prior in a Sympathizer raid gone awry. Eyes gliding over the group of Slytherins, Hermione's eyes found Blaise's. He nodded once at her before returning his attention to the service. Surprisingly, Theo, who stood next to the Italian, caught her gaze as well, giving her a soft smile. She returned the smile, feeling a sweet sort of sadness take over her being. Tuning back into the service, Hermione was startled to hear the priest tell those present that Mr. Harry Potter would be saying a few words. Somehow managing to keep her mouth from dropping open in surprise, she watched as Harry cleared his throat and stepped forward.

Taking his place at the end of Draco's casket, Harry clasped his hands in front of himself and then glanced up at those gathered around. "Hello," he mumbled uncomfortably, never one to enjoy being thrust into the limelight. "When I first found out Draco wanted me to speak his eulogy, I was rather shocked. Then, it occurred to me that perhaps I was the only one separate enough from his loss to go through with it." At this, Harry met Hermione's eyes and realized why Harry was doing the eulogy—it was because Hermione couldn't. First of all, it wouldn't be appropriate, and second, there's no way she'd be able to keep it together. Already tears burned behind her eyes, her throat closing up from holding back emotions. She nodded, barely, and her best friend knew she understood.

"At any rate, I found his request to be an honor. As most of you are aware, Draco and I spent a greater portion of our time knowing each other fighting in one way or another. After the War, when Kingsley came to me explaining that Draco would be joining the MLE, I never expected to become as close as we did. Actually, I thought the Minister was mad." He met Kingsley's eye here, the two sharing a private smile. "Since that time, I watched Draco grow as a person—he became a force to be reckoned with within the department, and I'm not sure what we would have done without him, to be completely honest." Scratching at the back of his head, Harry laughed a bit. "It's thanks to him that some of the most nefarious Death Eaters and Sympathizers are behind bars."

"Insufferable git," muttered Ron, his voice laden with unshed tears. Hermione discreetly reached down and embraced his hand with her own. Draco and Ron always did enjoy racing each other to see who could have the most captures. Well, before Ron left the Auror department, that is. Either way, the comradery between the pair never truly left. She knew Ron would miss Draco nearly as much as the rest of them.

"Besides being such a staple to the Ministry," Harry continued, "Draco excelled in other areas of life as well. He was a generous friend, always willing to help you out when you truly needed it." Goyle nodded at this, as did Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and many others. "He aided the Ministry, Diagon Alley, and Hogwarts in rehabilitation efforts after the War and to this day, as well as ensuring that those who suffer from lycanthropy will get the treatment they need. He was a loving son and husband—" Here; Harry faltered, not wanting to upset Hermione, but she appeared calm, if not a bit teary eyed. "Mostly though, he was a fantastic father. He loved Scorpius with every ounce of his being, and everything he did; he did for his son, without question."

There was not a dry eye at that moment as young little Scorpius wiped furiously at his. Harry even had to stop speaking, his own emotion getting the better of him. Although Hermione regretted that she and Draco never worked out, she knew within her heart that it was because he hadn't wanted to disappoint his son. She respected that, and she never felt any resentment towards the boy. In fact, she wished she could go forth and hug him right now, especially as she watched Astoria resolutely ignore his tears as she frantically wiped at her own. As Harry cleared his throat again, trying to regain control of himself, Hermione turned away, not wanting to miss the end of her friend's speech.

"Draco will be missed by all of us in one way or another. I, for one, will miss that sarcastic drawl of his that made me second guess myself every single day. However, I will also miss his unwavering loyalty and devotion the most. May he rest easy knowing he's made such a huge impact in our lives." Bowing his head, Harry closed his eyes to hold back the tears there before struggling to say his final farewell. "Draco, I know you'll continue watching over all of us, whether it's in our daily lives, out on missions, or even just to drive us nuts from beyond the grave. Rest easy, my friend. Goodbye."

With that said, Harry used his wand to produce a single white carnation that he floated on top of the dark casket. Then, swiping beneath his glasses, he returned to Hermione's side. Scorpius was the next to move forward, placing his own carnation on top of the casket. After that, the rest of those gathered took their turns saying their silent goodbyes to Draco by placing flowers or trinkets atop the casket. Ron, having managed to find one somehow, placed a "Weasley is our King" badge, Pansy added a locket, presumably from when the pair dated at Hogwarts, and Theo set a bright green apple, one of Draco's favorites. As everyone finished saying farewell, they trickled away from the cemetery, towards the Manor where Narcissa and Astoria were holding the wake.

Eventually, Hermione was the only one left to say goodbye, having lingered back to the side while everyone else filtered through. She took a tentative step forward, nibbling on her lip nervously. Ron paused as if waiting for her, but she waved him on, wanting to do this part alone. Thankfully, he and Harry didn't linger, both walking slightly down the path to wait for her there. Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped up to Draco's casket and placed a shaking hand on the surface.

"I'm still quite in shock over this entire ordeal, Draco," she began, sighing heavily. "You were torn from us rather abruptly, and even now; I'm at a loss for words. You and I, we have quite the history, and letting you go isn't going to be easy. Yet…" Trailing off, Hermione stared up at the sky, charcoal grey clouds shielding the sun from shining down upon them. "And yet, at the same time, I feel sort of at peace now—like something inside of me has finally clicked into place." Smoothing her hand over the black marble, Hermione wondered what to say next.

"There are so many what-ifs when it comes to the two of us, but I think this is the way things were always meant to play out. You told me to forgive Loki for what he did to you, and while it pains me to picture what happened that night, I do forgive him. I truly do. He did what you asked for the sake of everyone." Pausing, Hermione shook her curls out of her face as the wind picked back up, making the apple trees creak and moan. "I lied to him, you know? When he asked if I still loved you. I lied." Biting her lip, almost painfully this time, she closed her eyes against the tears that were gathering there. "I never stopped loving you either, Draco. A part of me will always love you, even though my heart beats for another now."

The wind stopped blowing, and Hermione could have sworn she smelled Draco—the crisp citrus and musk of his expensive cologne, but it was probably all in her imagination. Either way, a calmness settled over the cemetery, making the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. Glancing around, Hermione determined she was alone, and that there was nothing to be wary of. Stepping away from Draco's casket, she crossed her arms and smiled sadly.

"Thank you for loving me, Draco, and thank you for making sure I would be able to love again after you. Whenever I smell roses and crisp apples, taste the minty flavor of pepper imps, or happen upon a particularly beautiful teacup, I will think of you. Farewell, Draco."

Sucking back her tears, Hermione turned away from the small cemetery and walked down the path until she found her friends. They'd waited for her, and immediately Ron stepped forward, pulling her into a warm embrace. He let her cry silently into his dress robes for a few moments until she could pull herself together. When she untangled herself from his arms, she was pulled into another hug, this time by Harry. It was reassuring to know that her friends were always going to be there for her. Swiping hastily at her dampened face, Hermione was surprised to see Ginny, Blaise, and Theo gathered around her as well. Managing to laugh a little, she gestured at all of them before speaking.

"Thank you all for staying to check up on me. I'll be alright; I promise."

"Don't be silly, Hermione," Ginny accused. "Of course we're going to check on you. However," she added moving forward and grasping for Hermione's left wrist. "I'd like to know more about this!" Holding up Hermione's hand, the red-haired woman pointed dramatically at the Rime Diamond ring situated on her finger.

Blaise let out a low whistle, coming forward to examine the sparkly piece of jewelry that seemed to glow with magic from within. "Damn…that is one hell of an engagement ring."

"What?!" Shocked, Ron elbowed his sister out of the way, so he too could get a look at the Rime Diamond ring. "What the bloody hell is that thing doing on your hand? I thought you wore it as a necklace!"

"Clearly a lot happened in the scant amount of time between me dropping you off at the lab and when you arrived here this morning, hmmm?" Harry pushed his glasses up his nose, green eyes sparkling playfully behind the black frames. "Care to share the details of your trip to Asgard?"

"Yeah," screeched Ginny, punching Hermione in the shoulder. "Like when exactly you managed to get engaged!"

Rubbing at her now sore shoulder, the bushy-haired witch rolled her eyes. "I wasn't deliberately keeping anything any of you. In case you've forgotten, we were just at Draco's sodding funeral—not really the time or place to discuss the events that led to Loki asking me to wear this ring, now was it?"

"And I believe that is my cue to leave," Theo noted, placing a hand on Blaise's shoulder as he walked by. "Blaise, I'll see you later at the Leaky. Potter's, Weasley, take care." Stepping forward, he placed a kiss upon Hermione's cheek. "I wish you all the best, Hermione." Smiling at her stunned expression, he began strolling down the pathway, headed towards the front gates. Just before he was out of earshot, he called out, "Oh, and in case you were interested in knowing, Hermione—and I could lose my job from telling you this—but there's a prophecy orb with your name on it in the Department of Mysteries." After dropping that bombshell, Theo turned and disappeared from view.

"Okay…," Harry muttered, trailing off with a frown on his face. "It's probably best if we table that little bit of information for the time being. Nothing good ever comes from those blasted prophecy orbs."

"You're right about that, mate," Ron agreed with an exaggerated nod with his head. Glancing at Blaise, he added, "What was that about anyway? Theo's attitude, I mean."

"Bitter, is all."

"Ah." Ignoring the way his sister was glaring at him, Ron cleared his throat. "Anyway, I believe you have some explaining to do, Hermione. The last time I saw you, at least, you were furious with Loki."

Turning her gaze away from where her ex-lover departed so she could stare around at all the curious faces, Hermione merely shrugged. "What is there to say really? After Harry came and talked to me about what Loki supposedly proclaimed before they departed for the other realm, I went there on a whim myself. When I saw the state of remorse Loki was in, Thor and I had a long discussion about moving him back to his rooms instead of keeping him in the dungeon."

"Cut the crap, 'Mione," Ginny whined, using the nickname her friend hated. "Get to the good part. Obviously, you and Loki made up at one point or else that ring would still be hanging round your neck instead of on such a particular finger."

"I, too, am curious to hear what you have to say," confessed Blaise, reaching forward to tug gently at the collar of Hermione's dress robes. "Especially as you have a beautiful love bite just barely hidden beneath your robes."

Turning a brilliant shade of red, Hermione slapped Blaise's hand away while he laughed heartily. "Blaise!" Feeling rather on the spot as Ginny and Ron exchanged excited grins and Harry merely shook his head at the antics of his friends, she knew there was no way she was getting out of this situation without sharing details of her and Loki's reconciliation. "Ugh—okay! Fine! Loki and I made up, alright? I went into his rooms, and we sort of reconciled. There's still a lot for us to discuss, but ultimately, I've forgiven him as best I can." When Ginny opened her mouth to protest about the ring again, Hermione rolled her eyes and continued. "He still won't openly admit his feelings for me, but he did ask for me to return to him after the funeral. He asked me to wear the ring in acceptance of his promise to protect and cherish me. I accepted."

"Wow—this shit is more fucked up than what Draco led me to believe." Running a hand over his short hair, Blaise was shaking his head as he stared openly at Hermione. "He wouldn't go into specifics when we were redoing his Will, but I suspected something must be up if he was making all these plans."

"So what are you going to do now?"

Of course, it was Ron, who asked, always the one to protect Hermione when it came to things like love and broken hearts. After all, he was her first love, and she, his. Glancing back and forth between the worried faces of her friends, Hermione knew she had no option but to return to Asgard. As if realizing this also, Harry reached out and placed a comforting hand on her forearm. She met his tender gaze and gave him a half smile.

"Return to Asgard, find and defeat Fenrir, and then see what sort of twisted future the fates have in store for Loki and me."

Ginny pumped her arm into the air in celebration at the same time Ron swore. Harry just continued to stare at her with such an intensity she could have sworn he was trying to read her mind. Even though she'd promised Loki to return, and she knew within her heart that's what she wanted to do, Hermione found she was still uncertain about the trip. As her anxieties bubbled below the surface, Harry release her forearm to run both hands through his already messy hair, turning his back to his four friends. Hermione and the others watched as he appeared to come to some sort of conclusion with his own internal musings. After a tense moment, he turned back around, a fierce look of resolution on his aged face. Hermione's eyes briefly flickered upward to his lightning bolt scar, now clearly visible after his hands disrupted its hiding place.

"Harry—" She began, but he held up his hand to stop her from speaking. Her mouth shut with an audible click, heart clenching as she was brought back to nearly two decades before when Harry was the one standing at the precipice of uncertainty. How odd it was to be on the other side of that sort of situation.

"You came with me when I needed you the most. Now, it's time for me to return the favor." Stepping forward, Harry gave her a brief hug before backing away so he could grin down into her face. "You're not whisking off to Asgard without me."

"Oi! What about me?" Ron contested, wedging himself between his two best friends by using his bony elbows. "If you two are off on some barmy adventure; you're going to need a third! You know, 'Golden Trio' and all that, after all!" Rubbing the spots where his elbows had prodded, Hermione and Harry shared a silly grin before enveloping Ron in a huge hug, the three of them dissolving into laughter and effectively breaking the uncomfortable feeling of foreboding that always seemed to surround them lately.

"And I suppose," Ginny intoned, throwing her hands into the air. "That I'm to just stay here on Earth and take care of the children, Pansy, and your cat?" When Harry made to apologize and come up with some other nonsense that would fend off his wife's wrath, she waved him off, a laugh bubbling out of her throat. "I'm only kidding. Of course, I'll stay behind—but I swear to you Harry James Potter, if you fail to return, I'll find a way to get to you and make sure you regret it sorely!"

Breaking away from his friends, Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and placed a kiss upon her forehead. "I'll always return to you, Ginny. I love you."

Pretending to gag, Ron let go of Hermione to turn and quirk an eyebrow at Blaise. "What about you, Zabini? Interested in a bit of inter-realm travel?"

"Afraid not. Running headfirst into danger is a Gryffindor trait, in case you have forgotten. I'm a Slytherin—I'll stay here and keep an eye on things." At his refusal, Hermione perked up, her mouth opening as a question formed on her tongue. Blaise was much quicker though, holding his hand up to stop her from speaking. Straightening his robes, he turned his attention to Hermione. "Besides, I know what you're about to ask, and the answer is, of course I'll look into Theo's information. While I am unable to get into the Department of Mysteries myself, he holds the keys to all the secrets down in those catacombs. And, if you'll recall, Theo can be quite vocal when thoroughly persuaded." Smirking at the flaming blush that arose on Hermione's cheeks, he swooped forward and placed a chaste kiss on her burning cheek. "Safe travels, love. See you when you return."

"Okay…I refuse to ask what the hell that was all about." Eyebrows raised so high, they risked disappearing into his dark hair, Harry was glancing back and forth between Hermione's flushed face and where Blaise disappeared.

"That's probably for the best, mate," muttered Ron, the tips of his ears slightly pink as he recalled a comment Hermine made years ago when he'd visited her and Blaise in Italy. Ginny, however, was having none of their sealed lips.

"I want to know! Sounds interesting!" When she made to punch Hermione in the shoulder once more, her brother grabbed her hand before it could make contact.

"Perhaps another time. Maybe."

"Spoilsport." Sighing with defeat, Ginny grabbed her husband's hand and tugged him close. "Come on, Harry. We'd better get the children so you can go home and pack for your trip." She turned and began pulling him in the direction of the Manor, where James, Albus, and Lily had ventured with the other children.

Pausing, Harry called over his shoulder, "You coming, Ron? Pansy is going to want to know every little detail about where we're headed off to, you know."

Cringing, Ron backed away from Hermione, shaking his head at what he knew was going to be a fight and half. While Pansy adored him, she never truly understood his reasoning when it came to throwing himself into dangerous situations. She certainly wouldn't approve of a trip to Asgard even if it was to defeat Fenrir. Forcing a smile, he glanced at his longtime friend. "Meet at the lab in an hour then, Hermione?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Right, I had better get going then. This could get ugly. See you in a little." Darting after Harry and Ginny, Ron left Hermione standing alone among the apple trees. Inhaling the crisp morning air deep into her lungs, Hermione was glad that her friends would be accompanying her this time. Besides, they were going to need all the help they could get in taking Fenrir down. With one last look around, she hurried up the path and past the Manor's gates. Once free of the Malfoy wards, Hermione grasped her wand in her pocket and _apparated_ home to prepare yet again for a trip to Asgard. She only hoped it wouldn't be the last time she saw Earth and her friends who were staying behind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arriving in a vortex of color and sound, the Golden Trio stumbled into the Observatory where Heimdall waited patiently. The all-seeing god twisted his magical sword, sealing the Bifrost so no others could travel through. Watching as the three Midgardians managed to get their bearings, he stepped down from his pedestal to greet them properly. He smiled and bowed his head slightly as Hermione stepped forward first, flanked by her two friends.

"Welcome back, Lady Granger," he said, his voice warm and soothing despite the harrowing times upon them.

"Thank you, Heimdall," Hermione replied, smiling at the exceptionally large man. "Please, let me introduce you to my two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They've come to aid us in our mission to find and destroy Fenrir before it's too late."

Heimdall regarded the two wizards quietly as they moved forward, both with twin looks of apprehension on their faces. They needed not to worry, though, for Heimdall bowed his head to them as well. "It is an honor to meet the two of you. I watched you both battle gallantly to take down the Dark Wizard known as Voldemort."

Ron, seemingly in awe of the god, gaped openly at Heimdall until Harry was forced to reach forward and nudge his mouth shut with a little push underneath the chin. Sputtering, the redhead gave Harry a wide-eyed look before bending from the waist, performing an uncoordinated sort of bow. Hermione couldn't contain her short burst of laughter as she watched the scene play out before her.

"Ron, you don't have to literally bow."

"But it's—it's _Heimdall_!"

Shaking her head, Hermione looped her arm through Ron's as she gestured towards Harry to follow her towards the Rainbow Bridge. "I'm sure he appreciates the gesture, nonetheless, don't you, Heimdall."

"Very much so, thank you." The tall, dark man smirked at the three Midgardians as they prepared to head into Asgard. He was just about to wish them luck when he spotted something with his magical vision.

Hermione faltered as a look of deep concentration fell upon Heimdall's features, and his smile faded into an intense frown. She released her grip on her friends to take a few tentative steps back towards the great pedestal. "Heimdall," she asked, her voice full of concern and curiosity. After a tense period that felt like a lifetime but was really only the expanse of five or so minutes, Heimdall blinked and turned his magical gaze to Hermione, who startled at the sudden movement.

"Lady Granger," he began, moving forward to the edge of his pedestal. "After many days and nights of searching, I have found where Fenrir has been concealing himself. In his injured state, he managed to reveal his location by mishap."

"He's still injured then?" Stepping forward himself, Harry seemed relieved by this news. "He hasn't managed to heal himself yet? That means Draco's plan worked—we can get him while he's down."

Biting her lip nervously, Hermione turned away from Harry to stare up at Heimdall. "Where is he hiding? Will it be difficult for us to get to him? How—" Before she could spiral off into the hundreds of questions she had, Harry gripped her forearm cutting her line of questioning off, for the time being, so the all-seeing god could explain what he'd seen.

"Fenrir resides on Jotunheim for now, surrounded by Thrym's Frost Giant army and the Dark Elves that Malekith stowed there before the Convergence." Pausing, he met Hermione's stare, his voice becoming somber. "He will not be easy to gain access to—it will need to be a stealthy attack."

"Nothing is ever easy for us, is it?" Ron whined, rolling his eyes as he began walking towards the Rainbow Bridge on his own. "Well, let's get going you two—we've got a strategy to plan out."

Hiding a grin, Harry quirked an eyebrow at Hermione which she replied to with a shrug of her shoulders. "Sure…" As she and Harry hurried after their hotheaded friend, she threw over her shoulder, "Thank you, Heimdall! We'll see you soon!"

"Until then, Lady Granger. Be safe."

As she caught up with both Harry and Ron, the former inquired, "Do we have to walk the entire way to the palace?" He gestured towards the expanse of the bridge before them as well as the large city they had to travel through in order to reach said palace. Grabbing hold of her two friends she winked, causing them both to give her curious looks.

"No, of course not. We can _apparate_!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They arrived outside the Asgardian palace to find it in utter chaos. A loud ringing was sounding from within, echoing around the daunting fortress where guards were running about, weapons at the ready. Immediately, Ron clamped his hands over his ears; face scrunched up as he tried to lessen the bombardment the sound was wreaking on his eardrums. Hermione and Harry were also covering their ears, but the sound seemed almost familiar to them.

"What the blood hell is that?!" Shouting over the noise, so he could be heard, Ron gestured at the palace with his chin, unwilling to remove his makeshift earmuffs. Wide-eyed, Hermione met Harry's eyes as they both came to the same realization.

"The wards," they exclaimed together, reaching for their wands inside their pockets. Following their lead, Ron reluctantly removed one hand to grasp his own wand.

"Damn it, Loki!" Furious, Hermione took off at a dead run, leaving her friends to follow along behind her as she weaved in and out of the guards, trying to reach Loki's chambers before they could capture him. As she ran, she glanced over her shoulder, making sure Harry and Ron were keeping up. "I promised him I'd be back! I don't understand why he'd attempt to break out—it hasn't been long!"

"Maybe he was lying to you again," Harry ventured, successfully dodging a guard as they began running up a spiraling set of stairs. "You know, to make you drop your guard."

"No, he wouldn't do that—oops! Sorry!—he was absolutely sincere; I could feel it in my soul." Apologizing to the guard she knocked over, Hermione refused to slow down even though she noticed Ron pausing to help the man up. They were a floor away from Loki's chambers, only a straight hallway and one flight of stairs, and they'd be there. As she continued to sprint, Hermione noticed that she was hardly winded, which was a feat considering how much she hated running. Chalking it up to yet another side effect of the Rime Diamonds, she carried on. "Come on," she urged as they hit the last hallway.

Together, they ran full-out down the narrow hall. Somehow they'd passed all the guards, but suddenly Thor, Darcy, and Lady Sif plus the Warriors Three burst through a door to the right, nearly plowing them all over. Forced to stop, Hermione and Thor shared a worried look before turning their attention back to the staircase.

"Jane's missing," Thor clarified, "We haven't seen her in hours."

"You don't think…," trailing off; Hermione met his worried eyes, a sinking feeling settling in her stomach.

"I am not sure what to think."

"I can't even hear myself think over these damn alarms!" Darcy nudged her way toward the front, coming to stand next to Thor. Leaning forward so she was shouting in Hermione's face. "Turn them off, will you?"

Gently shoving her friend away, Hermione motioned with her wand, eyes narrowing. "Don't you think I would have done that already!? The wards can only be deactivated once the person who triggered them has been caught!"

"Yeah," Harry said tentatively, moving between the two women before things got any more heated. "It's all about that magical cuff on his wrist; it's meant to disorient the escapee so that they're easier to capture."

"Which is exactly why we shouldn't be standing around here bickering! We need to find Loki, and possibly Jane as well." Pushing her frizzy hair out of her face, Hermione turned and started to take off for the stairs again, but found herself coming to an abrupt halt after not even a few feet. Two people had just emerged at the bottom, and Hermione found herself unable to utter another syllable. Jane, frantically looking about, was tugging Loki by the hand, who appeared quite perturbed by the ringing of the wards. "Jane?!"

Hesitating, Jane's face lit up at the sight of Hermione, and she dropped the grip she held on Loki's hand straightaway before darting forward. "Hermione! Oh thank, _god_! I have to talk to you right this minute! I've figured it out! I know what you have to do—you and Loki—to defeat Fenrir. We've already discussed it, and were just coming to look for you, but I never imagined the wards were going to be this _loud_."

Unable to do anything but gape at her friend, Hermione tried to process what was going on. Jane had willingly gone to Loki and helped him escape his rooms. "Um…what?" Knowing she probably sounded like a fool, she swallowed dryly before turning her gaze upon Loki, who was picking idly at his left hand as he waited for her to address his presence. As they all continued to stand there, Harry stepped forward and roughly took told of Loki's wrist, using his wand to deactivate the wards placed on the magical cuff. Once he'd backed away, and the palace became quiet once more, Hermione seemed to come to her senses and ran a hand through her hair. "Okay, you two have some serious explaining to do right now. You've sent the entirety of Asgard into a right panic!"

"I warned you that stepping outside of my quarters would activate the wards," Loki drawled, rolling his eyes as Jane crossed her arms.

" _Really_ , Loki? You didn't try to stop me from dragging you down here, did you?" Huffing she turned her attentions back to Hermione. "Honestly though, we need to talk about your bond and the fact that you're now capable of destroying Fenrir once and for all. If only we knew where he was…"

"We do know," interjected Ron, eyes going wide as everyone there turned their heads to stare at him. "Um, Heimdall found him while we were in that big golden globe thing."

"The Observatory, Ronald," clarified Hermione. "He's hiding out on Jotunheim with Thrym, the Frost Giants, and the Dark Elves. We need to get to him before he has a chance to heal and escape us again."

"Perhaps we should relocate this conversation elsewhere," Thor advised, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around Jane to guide her towards the throne room. "It appears, we have much to discuss in regard to Fenrir, as well as why you thought it necessary to help a prisoner escape." Ignoring the disgruntled look his fiancée was giving him, Thor added, "Sif and Fandral, would you please escort Loki back to his chambers?"

"NO!"

Stunned, everyone turned to gawk at Jane, who had slipped out from underneath Thor's arm to run back and grab Loki's forearm. No one knew quite what to do, but Darcy stepped forward, wanting to figure out what her best friend was so upset over.

"Jane, what the hell?"

"You have to understand, _all of you_. We need Loki for this mission. Having him locked away isn't going to do any good right now." She tugged him forward, urging him to move towards Hermione, who was biting her lip nervously as she quietly observed the scene taking place in front of her. Reluctantly, Loki followed, his face grave as he allowed Jane to manhandle him until he was standing in front of Hermione. Reaching out, Jane grasped hold of Hermione's left hand, placing it in Loki's before speaking. "You're fully bonded, and need to stay with one another— _be_ with one another—for it to take full effect." Wrapping her hands around their joined ones, she smiled first into Loki's neutral face and then Hermione's confused one. "Once the bond has reached its peak, you'll be able to—"

"Harness magic from the stars…," Hermione trailed off, her glistening eyes flickering from Jane's serious face to Loki's perfectly calm one. Seeking out his mind and feelings, Hermione gasped at the realization that Loki was unsurprised by this turn of events. As Jane released the hold on their hands, she stepped forward, her voice barely above a whisper as she addressed her lover. "You knew."

"I suspected," came his quiet reply as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear with his free hand.

"Care to elaborate?" The corner of her lip tipped up in a half-smile as the connection between them stirred with a cacophony of emotions—hers, and his. Despite everything they'd been through, and the hurt he'd caused her; Hermione was very much in love with Loki. When he remained silent, she squeezed his hand where they were still joined causing his eyes to flicker downward briefly.

With a sigh of defeat, Loki gave in, finally ready to come clean about the ancient Jotun who graciously had filled him in on the Rime Diamond theories. Wetting his lips, Loki glanced about at those gathered around anxiously awaiting his explanation. "Once the binding reaches its peak, you and I will be as one—our magical powers will no longer be different, but one in the same. You will be as powerful as I, theoretically near immortal, and able to heal quickly and wholly." Swallowing back the trepidation coming from Hermione's side of the connection, he carried on, "We can use our combined strength and powers to pull magic energy from the stars in the sky, and this magic can be used to destroy Fenrir, or other adversaries."

"What do we do with the power? Where does it go?"

"It's stored within our bodies, kept safe by our magical cores until we need to use it." He gestured between their bodies, watching as a slow blush began to cover her neck and cheeks. It was then that he realized just how closely they were standing, and the intimate way in which they clasped hands and looked into one another's eyes. Despite knowing they were being watched; Loki couldn't find it in himself to step away, to separate from the witch in front of him. He truly had fallen for her, and as his eyes flickered down to stare at the Rime Diamond ring on her finger, he felt his heart swell knowing she was his. Before he could say something revealing in front of everyone, Jane piped up, a slew of her own questions demanding to be answered.

"How do you know all of this? Those details weren't' listed throughout the book we found at the library," she explained, pulling the book out of her pocket from where she'd stored it earlier.

Sighing yet again, Loki tipped his head to the side to give Jane a look of exasperation. "A wise old Jotun explained these theories to me, as that is what they are—theories that must be tested. I sought him out after I began having linked dreams with Hermione, for I truly did not know the full extent to the powers sheathed by the Rime Diamonds."

"Where is this Jotun? Is it possible to speak to him before you and Hermione attempt to harness star magic?" Eyes wide with possibilities, Jane clutched the book to her chest as she awaited Loki's answer. When he hesitated, her face fell, a feeling of dread building in her chest. "Oh no…you didn't."

"Dude, you really need to stop killing innocent people," Darcy interjected, throwing her hands up into the air. Scoffing, Loki turned his green eyes towards her, quirking an eyebrow as he did so.

"I'll put it on my to-do list," he drawled causing the dark-haired woman to glare further at him.

Tired of standing aside and letting his adoptive brother dawdle; Thor surged forward gripping Mjolnir tightly. "We're wasting precious time, if you and Hermione are able to harness enough power to destroy Fenrir, what are we waiting for?"

"I don't want to be the downer here," Harry said, clearing his throat, "but stars are rather powerful. Wouldn't an excess of their power destroy more than just Fenrir? What about you two—are your bodies strong enough to contain all of it?"

Blinking, Hermione pursed her lips as she mulled over Harry's observation. He was right, in a sense. In her previous form, she wouldn't be able to withhold that much power, but if Loki was correct, and she was now similar to him in regard to strength and power, shouldn't she be able to store a surplus of magic? Feeling Loki's stare, she met his green eyes knowing he could sense the train of her thoughts.

"Yes," she finally murmured, breaking the strained silence that had fallen. "I think that _together_ we are strong enough. Neither one of us can do it alone, we're bound together as one, and that means we need to pull down the power together."

"Precisely," Loki agreed, nodding towards his lover, "which means both of us will need to be present when facing down Fenrir." When Thor opened his mouth to protest, Loki held up his freehand. "Before you disagree, _brother_ , remember that without the star magic, Fenrir will heal and continue tearing across the realms until there is naught left. You need Hermione, and you need _me_ as well."

"I'm still not sold that Hermione is strong enough to hold all that magic. She's just like us—from Earth, a regular human being. Besides, the side-effects from the _cruciatus_ curse left her…well… _you know_ …" Trailing off, the tips of his ears red; Ron scratched at the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed sadly finally breaking her and Loki's connected hands. Walking the few steps towards her ex-lover, she placed a hand at his shoulder. "I don't think my infertility will affect whether or not my body can hold star magic, but I appreciate your concern."

"Hermione will be strong enough to hold the magic; it is part of the process," elaborated Loki, crossing his arms as he observed the comfortable way in which Hermione interacted with Ron. "Her body will no longer show any signs of previous abrasion."

"Right…" Biting her lip thoughtfully, Hermione shot Loki a quick look full of inquiry. "It's like—it's like Harry!"

"Me?" Splaying a hand across his chest, Harry gave Hermione a shocked look. "How is this like me at all?"

"Come on, now," rolling her eyes, Hermione huffed. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No!"

Recoiling as everyone in the room, aside from Loki, shouted at her, she rubbed hands over her tired face before beginning to explain. "It's like this—Harry held a piece of a living soul, a _Horcrux_ , inside his body for nearly eighteen years. While it interacted with his body allowing him a connection to Voldemort's mind, it did him no physical harm." Pointing at his scar with a smirk, she added, "Well, not really."

Harry laughed at that, but couldn't help from asking, "I was protected, though, by my—"

"By your mother's love, yes. It cloaked you when she sacrificed herself to save your life, preventing the Horcrux from harming you in any way."

"So you're saying that…I'm sorry; I have no idea what you're saying," admitted Harry, looking a bit sheepish.

"I'm saying that because of mine and Loki's bond, our connection, my body will be protected." She shrugged, throwing a glance around the room. "We'll be able to withstand the all-encompassing power of the star magic because of the love we," stumbling over her words, Hermione's face turned bright pink at the open declaration she was presenting. "Have for one another…" she finished lamely, avoiding Loki's face, as well as the rest of the room.

The room stood in stunned silence for a moment, all contemplating precisely what Hermione had admitted aloud, and in front of them. Without meaning to, she'd outed just how deeply she and Loki were bound with just a few simple sentences. Deciding to break said silence, Loki spoke calmly, tipping Hermione's chin up with one long finger, so he could stare down into her chocolate eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you were a wiseacre?" Loki asked, the corners of his eyes crinkling with mirth as he tried to dissipate the embarrassment Hermione had unintentionally inflicted upon herself.

"What's that," interrupted Ron, a look of absolute confusion on his face. Rolling her eyes playfully, Hermione turned and glared at him.

"It's another term for a know-it-all."

"Oh yeah," Ron managed through a bark of laughter, gesturing at Hermione with his thumb. "That's her alright."

"Gee thanks, Ronald." Leaning towards her longtime friend, she punched him playfully on the shoulder, beaming when he yelped in pain. "Serves you right."

" _Damn_ —you really have grown stronger, Hermione," he whined, rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder. "You're worse than Ginny."

"Enough playing around," huffed Jane, stepping forward and grabbing Ron by the sleeve before he could retaliate or distract the couple even further. "Those two need to be left alone so they can practice their magic harnessing. We're not going to want to be around while that happens—much too dangerous."

"Jane is right—tis a treacherous task messing with the celestial plane." Gesturing towards the door, Thor said, "Come, let us reconvene in the dining hall as we make preparations for our final battle against Fenrir and his allies on Jotunheim."

Murmurs of agreement were voiced and then everyone was filing out of the room, following behind Jane and Thor, their minds already on the task at hand. Turning away to ask Loki what they needed to do first, Hermione was startled by the hand which suddenly grasped at her wrist, tugging her around. Confusion clouded her eyes as she came face-to-face with Ron. He released her wrist the moment he had her attention, instead gently taking her shoulders into his hands.

"Ron? What's wrong?" His eyes flickered briefly over her shoulder to where Loki stood watching them intently. She waited patiently for him to answer, an uncomfortable knot coiling in her belly, but she was uncertain whether it was from her or from Loki.

"There are many people that love you, Hermione," the redhead began, taking a shuddering breath, "for different reasons and in different ways. Never forget that." He swallowed roughly before adding, "Be safe. _Promise_ me that you'll be safe."

Stumbling slightly from the impact of his words, Hermione was suddenly glad of the hold he had on her shoulders. Ron. What could she say about Ron Weasley? He was always there for her when she desperately needed him, even if it hurt. Her first love, the father of the unexpected baby who never had the opportunity to come into the world. He'd been her rock after the Draco debacle, standing by her through all the fallen teardrops and her obsession with collecting teacups. They didn't always mesh, but he was her forever friend, the one that would be there until the very end, more so than Harry even.

He was telling her that he still loved her, despite everything, even though it was different now. His words reminded her of the love he had for her, and the love Harry had for her, and Ginny, and her parents, and Blaise, Theo, and everyone in between…even her new friends. If something went awry and she and Loki perished testing out this theory of harnessing star magic, she would be missed, and dearly. Swallowing back the ache in her throat from the urge to cry, she surged forward into his arms, allowing him to cling desperately to her as she did the same. She would forever remember this moment, no matter what happened or where life took her.

"I promise."

After a few quick moments, they released each other, Ron nodding once to Loki before placing a kiss upon Hermione's cheek. Then, he was gone, trailing out the door, shutting it behind him and sealing her inside with her new love, her future life. Wrapping her arms around her middle, Hermione turned to Loki, a strangled sob breaking free of her throat. Instead of looking alarmed or even annoyed, Loki merely with his right hand, gesturing her to him. She moved quickly, footsteps just a bit wobbly as she tried to control her feelings. Collapsing into his embrace, she allowed her tears to fall freely, ensconcing Loki in the terror she felt at the thought of dying and leaving everything she'd ever known behind. Neither spoke, letting the silence drag on as they merely held one another, mentally preparing to attempt a most dangerous feat.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sitting upon the throne, Loki watched with half amusement, half irritation as Hermione paced the length of the large hall for the thirtieth time, hands running through her already frazzled hair, causing it to stick out in all sorts of directions. Smirking, he pointed toward the floor as she reached his end of the room, turning in preparation of doing yet another length.

"Sit down. You're going to wear out the floor, and it's marble." Trying to hide the grin from his face as she shot him a scathing look, Loki slid easily from the throne, walking slowly to where Hermione stood, having finally stopped. "I cannot comprehend why you're so agitated to begin with."

Mouth dropping open briefly, she threw her arms out beside herself. "We could blow up the entire universe! The u-ni-verse!" She enunciated each syllable by dramatically spreading her arms further and further apart, her voice rising in shrillness.

"What is the difference between us destroying the universe and Fenrir bringing his wrath upon it? Either way, we lose. Either way, people die." Knowing immediately that was the wrong answer, Loki took a calming breath, preparing himself for Hermione's reasoning.

"I don't want to be the cause of that death, Loki!" Clutching at her tousled hair, she stared up into his face, eyes wide with fear. "If we can't figure out how to control the star magic, not only will we kill ourselves, but everyone else in the process. If somehow we were to survive all that, the bond protecting us, there's no way I could live knowing I destroyed so many lives."

Closing his eyes, Loki tried to find words that would soothe Hermione and make her realize that there was nothing to fear. He knew they could harness the magic safely, and without destroying the universe, but there was still that risk. As he searched for the right way to articulate his thoughts, Hermione lifted her hand and set her palm against his chest, causing his eyes to fly open.

"How do you live with it?"

The question came out quiet, a near whisper full of fear and uncertainty. Opening his mouth, Loki struggled for a second before snapping it shut, teeth clicking together. She was looking up at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Damn. He hated to see her cry—she was his weakness, there was no doubt about that. Lifting his hand to card his fingers through her curls, he inhaled deeply, enjoying the way her fingers pressed firmly over his heart from the movement.

"I compartmentalize, justifying that my actions were a means for an end."

That was the ugly truth about the matter. He killed innocent people, as Darcy enjoyed reminding him earlier, and many at that. How many faceless victims fell under his hand, pawns in his deplorable games to destroy the happiness of those around him? He truly had no idea, but he wasn't going to admit that out loud. He suspected Hermione already knew the truth without him having to speak it aloud, something she was rather good at. Relived when she relaxed slightly into his palm as he cradled the back of her head, Loki awaited her reaction.

"And that is what we would have to do…" When he nodded, lips pursed, her gaze dropped to where her hand still rested upon his chest, the cool skin warming under his thin shirt. Idly, her thumb moved back and forth causing the first stirrings of arousal to radiate through his body. "We failed though, trying to summon the magic. What are we going to do now?"

Watching as she bit her lip, tears starting to reappear in her brown eyes, Loki couldn't help but chuckle lightly, making her frown up at him. "We haven't failed, Hermione. We simply haven't found the right way to go about collecting the magic." Tilting his head at the witch, he queried, "Is that what all the pacing was about? You thought we failed?"

"I don't like not knowing how to do things, Loki." Pouting, Hermione tried not to look like a child who'd just had their candy taken away, or rather the way she looked back when Harry beat her at Potions in sixth year. "We've got very little time to figure this out before Fenrir is healed enough to come after us, and I'd rather not go in guns blazing."

Withdrawing his hand from the back of her head, he instead wrapped his arms around her small frame, enjoying the way she relaxed into the embrace. After their first battle with Fenrir, he'd been afraid they would never again reach this level of easiness. Granted, if Draco hadn't followed through on his promise to reveal the entirety of their plan in his Will, they probably wouldn't even be in the same realm. He hummed thoughtfully, an idea beginning to form at the back of his mind. Dropping his gaze to her pouted lips, his tongue darted out to wet his own.

"You truly are a wiseacre, aren't you," he questioned, his voice deep and low, rumbling in his chest. A sinful smile slid over his face as Hermione shivered, his words having the desired effect, or rather, the way he made it sound. "Perhaps we are thinking too critically on the matter."

"What do you mean," she asked breathlessly, closing the scant amount of distance between them, ignoring his former comment. As she slid upwards onto her tiptoes, her hands slid around his neck, enjoying the way their bodies pressed against one another.

As he secured his hands about her waist, Loki dropped his mouth to her ear, lips brushing against the soft lobe with each word he uttered. "Maybe our bodies need to be joined in order to summon the magic…" Feeling Hermione shiver in his grasp; he lightly ground his hips into her own, allowing her to feel his growing arousal. "Let us move our experiment somewhere more private."

Swallowing, her mouth suddenly dry, Hermione merely nodded, extracting herself from Loki's arms and taking the hand he offered to her. The pair was silent as they made their way from the throne room back upstairs to Loki's private chambers. Idly, Hermione wondered why he didn't take her to her own chambers, but the thought was whisked away as he pulled her into the bedchamber and sealed the door. Then he turned to her, his green eyes nearly glowing in the light from the sconces on the wall. Dropping his hand, she nibbled her lower lip, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"What do we do now?"

"I think that much is obvious," came Loki's murmured reply as he stalked towards her, reaching down and pulling his shirt up and over his head. Discarding the garment to the floor, he reached for her again, relief flooding his body when she took a hesitant, but willing step forward. "We give into our basic instincts, allow our bodies—our bond—to show us the way." Tugging playfully at the edge of her jumper, he met her eyes before lifting an eyebrow. "Care to test out the theory, Hermione?"

Another ripple of pleasure shivered over her skin, desire pooling low in her belly at the mere way Loki was looking at her. He may not openly admit to his true feelings for her, but there was no doubting his attraction. Heart fluttering as her eyes raked over the pale expanse of his chest and up to his neck before meeting his eyes, she decided it didn't matter what happened as long as he was there by her side. He would protect her, no matter what, ensuring they found a way to come through this ordeal unscathed. Nodding her consent, she lifted her arms as Loki divested her of the jumper, his hands coming up to cup her breasts through the cream-colored satin of her bra.

Unable to hold in her sigh of content, Hermione wobbled slightly on her feet as she lost herself to his touch. Her hands came up to splay across the planes of his chest once more. As his hands left her chest, she leaned forward, peppering small, open mouthed kisses around where her fingers rested. She felt the way he trembled, hands hooking into the waistband of her jeans. While she'd been busy tasting his skin, he'd managed to release the button, so he could slide them down her legs, dropping upon his knees in the process. Kicking off her shoes, she aided him in the removal of the jeans, leaving her standing there in nothing but her undergarments.

From where he knelt, Loki's eyes met Hermione's as he smoothed the palms of his hands up her naked legs, curling around to cup her pert bottom. Gently, he pulled her closer, her mound mere breaths from his mouth, and the scent of her arousal flooding his senses. Finally dropping his gaze, Loki tilted his head forward, letting the tip of his nose slide over her damp slit through the flimsy material of her knickers. Hermione's hands fisted into his dark locks as he nudged at her tender bundle of nerves, causing her to make the most delightful mewling sound. Spurred on by her response, Loki withdrew slightly only to use his tongue to lave where his nose had previously been.

"Oh—" Spreading her legs further apart, Hermione gripped Loki's head, urging him on as he leisurely lapped at her cunt. The combination of his rough tongue, and the kneading his hands were doing to her arse thoroughly drenched her knickers. " _Loki_ …" she begged, the hold on his hair tightening as he snuck a finger underneath the garment, pushing into her slick folds slowly. As he continued to nip and lick, he pumped the digit in and out, occasionally twisting and producing a 'come-hither' motion. Within minutes, Hermione felt her walls beginning that wonderful tightening that signaled her orgasm. Panting now, Hermione rocked her hips in time with his ministrations, and with one more purposeful lick and flick of his finger, she fell over that delightful mountain.

He held her steady as the orgasm rocked her body, making her legs quiver and his name to come tearing from her throat in a gasp. As the aftershocks dissipated, he slowed his movements, coming to a stop as her hands untangled from his hair. Once he knew she wouldn't fall over, Loki surged to his feet, wrapping a hand securely around her waist and pulling her forward. His lips crashed down onto hers with a fierce sort of frenzy. Her tongue slid into his mouth, and he moaned when he realized she was tasting herself. Backing them towards the bed, their mouths never separated until they reached the edge.

Hermione pushed at his shoulders, urging him downwards until he was seated near the edge. When he was comfortable, she crawled between his knees, unfastening his trousers. He lifted his hips to help her remove them, hissing as her small hand grasped his hardened length. Biting her lip, she coyly glanced up at him through her lashes before darting her tongue out to taste the tip. Dropping back onto his elbows, so he could watch properly, a groan left his lips as his cock was engulfed in the heat of her mouth. He couldn't help the small tremors in his hips as she hollowed out her cheeks, sucking hard while swirling with her tongue around the swollen length. Relishing in the pleasure she was gifting him, he finally had to plead for her to stop, for he wanted to be buried deep inside her when he let go.

"Hermione, _love_ —"

As she removed her mouth with a _pop_ , Loki had to bite back a moan when she licked her lips before crawling up his body. Digging his heels into the marble flooring, he moved further up the bed, settling against the pillows as Hermione straddled his waist. As his eyes raked over her flushed, sweat dampened skin, Loki felt his heart flutter. Words stuck in the back of his throat as she reached down to smooth the hair away from his pointed face, a smile gracing her features. Would this be an appropriate moment to tell her how he felt? Would she believe the words or think them just in the heat of the moment, an effect of the magical connection simmering below the surface?

"Do you feel that," Hermione asked as she trailed her fingers over his cheekbones and down his neck before drawing them across his chest. Still unable to speak, he merely nodded, watching as her smile grew larger, relief evident. "I think it's working."

Lifting her hips, using his chest as an anchor, she waited as he positioned himself at her slick opening. Loki stared at her, his gaze unwavering as she sank down, joining them in the most intimate of ways. Together they gasped as an electric current ran through their bodies, intensifying their arousal tenfold. Reaching up to cup her cheek, Loki was relieved to find no fear in Hermione's eyes. She was accepting the open magical connection, their souls joining completely in this moment.

"Open up your magical core," he advised, gripping her waist and urging her to move against him. "Allow your core to draw magic from the stars."

"Yes—" came her gasped reply, as she began riding him, her hips lifting and falling succinctly, aided by his comforting hold. The pleasure coursed through her body like fire, setting her body aflame. Throwing her head back, she picked up the pace, wanting to reach that peak at the same time Loki did—somehow she knew, just _knew_ it was important that they came together. Removing her hands from his chest, she massaged her breasts, enjoying the way Loki growled at the action. " _God_ Loki…I feel—I _feel_ —"

"I know. Me too," he grunted; his hips lifted from the bed, meeting her thrust for thrust. Taking his own advice, Loki let go, opening his magical core as magic surged through his veins, making rational thought nearly impossible. Knowing he was close, he released his relentless hold on Hermione's hips so he could rub circles around her clit, causing her momentum to falter for the briefest of seconds as she cried out. "Let go now, my love. Let it all in—take it all."

"Loki!"

His name came tearing from her throat in the form of a scream, the sound shattering the glass in the room as her orgasm enveloped her. Loki's eyes widened in fear and amazement as she went over the edge, the pulsing of her inner walls bringing him with her. Gripping the sheets, his hips met hers with a fierceness that would break normal people's bones. A roaring sound left his mouth as he felt his magical core fill with a new source of power. It burned and sizzled, his entire being vibrating as Hermione continued to ride him, head thrown back in ecstasy.

His core expanded, and suddenly; he felt it—Hermione's core merging with his own as they shared the star magic through their connection. They'd done it—they'd found each other's core, coming together as one in a white-hot burst of pleasure. Their orgasms went on and on as they harnessed magic from the stars above, and all across the universe. As a blinding light exploded around them, Loki rolled them so that he was on top of Hermione, shielding her from any harm the residual magic swirling through the room like the winds of a hurricane. His last cognizant thought as the magic intensified was how much he loved Hermione. White faded to black as unconsciousness took the both of them, pulling them into a magical slumber.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes:** Mmmmm. I love them, don't you? Any ideas about the last chapter and the epilogue chapter? That's all there is left of this tale….until the sequel that is. I've already begun planting little plot bunnies in the story to grow! Did you catch any? As always, I love hearing what you have to say, so please leave a review! I've also started another crossover, this one Sherlock/Hermione, which will be a short series of drabbles. Make sure to check that out, as well as my Facebook group and writer page. All information can be found in my profile! Love you! xxDustNight


	19. Part Eighteen: Wolves

**Author's Note:** And we're finally here to the final chapter (not counting the epilogue). I'm not going to ramble too much. I just want to thank my beta Tina, those of you that reviewed, added this and me to your favorites, and followed along. Now go and read! I know you're dying to know what happens! Just make sure to review when you're done! xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo was created for me by the lovely Freya Ishtar. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part Eighteen:** Wolves  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Distance" by Christina Perri ft. Jason Mraz, "Nothing Else Matters" by Apocalyptica, "Wolves without Teeth" by Of Monsters and Men, "Better Than Me" by Hinder, and "The Show Must Go On" by Queen

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _And I run from wolves, breathing heavily at my feet.  
And I run from wolves, tearing into me without teeth_ _."_  
— Of Monsters and Men _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Wolves_

Consciousness returned to Hermione slowly, the darkness fading until she was aware of the light streaming in from the open balcony door. Blinking rapidly, she cleared away the sleep from the night before, struggling to remember everything that transpired. As her vision focused, she became aware of how utterly wrapped in Loki's embrace she was—his arms and legs intertwined with her own. Making sure to keep her breathing even and movements to a minimum, Hermione swept her gaze over to her lover. His eyelids flickered a he dreamed, forehead free of worry lines for once as he rested. His long, dark hair framed his face making him appear much paler than normal, and his lips were parted, tiny puffs of breath making her own curls dance.

Stifling a small yawn, she smiled, grateful for these one or two minutes where she could watch him unguarded, without the walls he so carefully built up over who knows exactly how long. Wetting her lips, she tentatively moved closer into his embrace and eliminated the last several inches between their naked bodies. Using the fingertips of her right hand, she traced a pathway from his temple down to his chin before using her thumb to brush over his kiss-swollen lips. He did not stir, not really, but he did snuggle closer to her warmth, hand gripping protectively around her waist. Deciding it was worth the risk, she swallowed, dropping her forehead so that it connected with his.

"I love you, Loki," she whispered, her words barely audible. Tears stung in her eyes, and her throat burned with repressed emotion when he merely slept on. She hated this—this apparent one-sided love they had going on at the moment. Hadn't she already gone through this enough times throughout her life? How long would he make her wait until he admitted his true feelings for her? How long until he spoke them aloud, solidifying the bond she knew they'd formed over the past five months? Forcing her eyes to shut, Hermione tried to pull herself together, not wanting to disturb Loki as he slept.

Deciding to try something new, she cleared her mind, reaching out through their telepathic link. She knew the instant she breached his mind, a chill running down her spine. Loki didn't wake though, which spurred her on. She began trying to sift through his dreams, his tangled thoughts, but it was difficult when she knew not what she was looking for. Instead, she decided to plant some of her feelings there for him, help him to understand the depth of what she felt for him. He would be angry if he knew what she was doing, but she needed him to understand, to _feel_ how she felt towards him.

 _Loki, I know you're sleeping, but I wanted to tell you how much I love you. No matter what happens from this point forward, you have my heart. It belongs to you, all my broken pieces…everything that I am, is yours. I'd do anything for you…_

She pulled out of his mind when she felt him stir; the fingers curled around her waist digging in ever so slightly. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, the green vibrant in the daylight. Upon realizing who he was curled around, his body relaxed, the hand on her waist sliding around to brush softly along her lower back, urging her closer.

"You're awake," she breathed, surprised how quickly he was pulled into consciousness, and slightly worried she'd been caught. His eyes searched her face, but she gave nothing away, only tugging at her lip with her teeth when his brows furrowed.

"I was having a bizarre dream—it was reminiscent of our connected dreams, almost as if you were there." He hummed a bit to himself, mind wandering. Shaking his head lightly, he appeared to brush his thoughts away for the time being. Refocusing on Hermione, he began examining her, eyes raking over her naked form as much as possible being as they were so closely intertwined. "How are you feeling, are you alright?"

"I'm—," she began but stopped abruptly, blinking twice. Breathing deeply, and assessed herself, surprised at what she found. "I feel fine, great even." Removing her hands from where they'd found purchase on Loki's shoulders, she turned them this way and that, feeling power surging through her veins more than ever before. She glanced back up at her lover, eyes wide with curiosity. "Do you think it worked?"

Loki inhaled slowly and evenly, his eyes drifting closed as he did so. "Yes, I believe it did. I can feel my own magic, but there's something else there, something more than before." He reopened his eyes, staring deeply into Hermione's as if trying to read her mind, her soul.

"Yes…I can feel it too," she whispered, twirling her fingers and watching as tiny sparks of magic appeared. She gasped, clenching her hands into fists and causing the magic to disperse. "Oh! Did you see that?"

"Fascinating," Loki mumbled, wrapping one long-fingered hand delicately around her wrist. He moved her hand about, trying to replicate the magical surge, but Hermione was holding back, securing the magic inside. His thumb brushed across the sensitive skin on her wrist, making her stomach flutter from the intimacy of the caress. "We appear to have an overabundance of magic at the moment. We'll need to be cautious."

Heart fluttering uncontrollably as he continued to brush his thumb against her wrist, Hermione tried to form coherent words. "How do you think we use it? You know, to stop Fenrir?"

"I suspect, that when the time arises, we will have to tap into our cores and push the magic outward." As he said this, his hand released its grip on her wrist, coming around to lay flat against her palm. Then, slowly, he interlaced their fingers until they were bound. "We will need to be together in order to accomplish this; I believe."

"Is it safe?"

"There's no way of knowing," Loki admitted, tilting his head thoughtfully. "Star magic is known for being unpredictable. We may be able to control it, and then again; it could consume not only Fenrir, but you, me, and then, the entire universe. We will worry about that when it comes to pass."

Wanting to distract her from clearly dark thoughts as indicated by the frown upon her face, Loki lifted her arm over her head, securing it as he rolled them so his body was situated between her thighs. Her legs spread naturally, accommodating him as he kneeled before her. Then, he brought her other arm up, smoothing his hand along it as he went, until he held both her tightly. He loved the way she sighed with contentment, immediately relaxing into the bed. Leaning forward he captured her lips with his own, lazily tracing his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for access beyond. She granted it willingly, her back arching as her lips parted.

He kissed her languidly for some time, never relinquishing the grip he had on her hands. Feeling his arousal growing, he slowly pulled away, nibbling lightly on her bottom lip as she loved to do herself. He was rewarded with a soft mewling sound and her hips jutting upward so her core could brush against his hardened length. He laughed, the sound rumbling deep in his chest.

"You're ravishing," he whispered, the words ghosting over her lips. Settling back on his knees, he released her hands, but she held them where he'd placed them, eyes never leaving his. "Even if we had all the time in the universe, I do not believe that I would ever grow tired of you—your smile, your taste, the beauty of your soul. We're more than just lovers; we're soulmates, Hermione, and no matter what happens from here on out; I will be there for you. Everything could end, but as long as I had you, I would survive. Nothing else matters."

Holding her breath, Hermione found herself speechless from his words, as similar as they were to the ones she'd planted in his mind just earlier. When he said nothing further, but made to kiss her again, she stopped him, a thought cropping up in her head and making her suddenly curious. His movement halted, an eyebrow quirking at the hand she'd brought down to cup his cheek.

"What is wrong, love? Have I upset you?"

"No…it's not that at all." She glanced away, almost feeling guilty before meeting his gaze once more. "In fact, your words are awe inspiring, and I feel them here." She used her other hand to indicate where her heart was, observing as Loki swallowed, his throat bobbing.

"Then what has you uneasy? Tell me and I will do my best to repair whatever it is."

She smiled softly, stroking her thumb across his high cheekbone. Their bond truly did change Loki. No longer was he the hate-filled monster of the past, for now he was this caring being willing to sacrifice everything, not only for her, but the entire universe. It was mind boggling really. As the movement of her thumb ceased, she inhaled before letting out a soft sigh.

"I was wondering, why do you not look like the other Frost Giants, the other Jotuns?"

"Ah—I believe that happened when I was just a baby, when Odin stole me from my people." Here, Loki faltered, trying to ignore the pang in his chest from the mere mention of Odin's name. "My inner magic must have been ignited in desperation, so I used it to become what I saw, what was accepted." He glanced away, not wanting her to see the hurt in his eyes, but knowing she felt it all the same.

"May I see?"

Astounded, Loki's head whipped back around to face Hermione, unsure if he'd heard her correctly. "Even after what I did the last time I was in that form, you want to see—"

"Yes, Loki. I want to see your Jotun form. I want to see the _real_ you."

Unable to answer from the sudden emotion blocking his throat, he merely nodded. Closing his eyes, he allowed his Asgardian façade to slip away, feeling the cool shiver as his true form was revealed. He heard her sharp intake of breath, but was unprepared for what followed the opening of his eyes. Instead of fear, he saw the unguarded rapture on her face, and he felt her sincerity though their bond. It was a truly staggering realization.

"I look like a monster."

"No, Loki," she began, trailing the tips of her fingers across the markings on his now cerulean colored forehead, and then down the rest of his body. His skin felt much cooler to the touch in this form, and she suppressed a shiver from the chill it brought forth, not wanting him to think her frightened or repulsed. Instead, she placed her hand flat overtop his heart and whispered, "I—I think you're beautiful."

The change in his demeanor was instantaneous, shoulders sagging as he brought his own hands up to cradle her face. Red eyes observed her quietly, a pink tongue coming out to wet blue lips. Hermione's heart skipped a beat when he surged forward, kissing her soundly once more. This kiss was different from the last, full of relieved acceptance and adoration, and Hermione found herself holding back tears as the fervor increased. When he retreated from her embrace, she was unsurprised to see he'd returned to his Asgardian mask, but he knew now that she accepted him no matter if he was a Jotun or an Asgardian. She loved him for who he was, not what he was. Giving him a faint smile, she placed her hands at his hips, wishing he'd finally take her. She wanted to show him exactly how much she loved him, and he was stalling for one reason or another.

"What is it," she inquired, voice trembling with apparent desire. She bit her lip and he practically growled, raking his fingers over her body to grab possessively at her hips. As he went, he watched as her skin reacted to his touch, a faint glowing appearing wherever his fingers made contact.

"You're absolutely radiant—as if the star magic is illuminating you from within." Lifting his hands from where they rested on her hips, he palmed her breasts, flicking his thumbs over her erect nipples. "Positively glowing," he purred, bending forward to capture one nipple between his teeth. When Hermione sighed, hands coming to tangle in his hair, Loki bit down lightly causing her to arch off the bed, pushing her body closer to his own. Using his tongue, he drew lazy circles around her nipple before blowing gently, his eyes peering up through lashes to watch as her eyes drifted closed.

"Loki…please…"

"Please what, my pet?"

"Please—please take me…"

"As you wish."

Conversation over for the time being, Loki maneuvered her left leg so that it was wrapped snugly around his waist. He then guided himself to her entrance, hissing when he realized just how hot, wet, and ready she was for him. Her own hands replaced Loki's at her breasts as he slipped inside her damp heat, making sure to angle upwards just as she liked. Pausing to savor the feeling of being absolutely surrounded by her, Loki breathed deeply knowing this could be the last time they were together. He wanted to make it special, something for them both to remember forever. With that in mind, he began to move, pulling out slowly before pushing back in.

Hermione moaned in response, tightening the hold her leg had around his waist. He picked up the tempo and moving to capture her lips. She kissed him back hungrily, practically stealing his breath away. Suddenly, her chocolate eyes shot open to stare into his green ones as if she were afraid she'd never see him again. He met her thrust for thrust, finally having to break free of her lips to catch his breath. Panting, he maintained eye contact by bringing his forehead to rest upon hers. She smiled up at him, her hands sliding down his back to cup his arse. She tugged him closer, urging him to go faster.

Knowing she had to be close, Loki tried something—dipping into his magical core, he pushed the magic outward, letting it crackle and make the air around them shimmer. Gasping, Hermione's eyes widened as she glanced around. He wanted to replicate what they felt last night before the intensity of the magic had forced them unconscious. Focusing on the way Hermione's slick walls felt as he slid in and out of her, he reached down and rubbed furiously at her clit, immediately feeling her body tense with her oncoming orgasm. With one more specifically placed thrust, Loki pulled the magic in the room back into their bodies just as she cried out, careening over the edge.

Her walls clenched around him, and he allowed himself two more thrusts before he too was spiraling out of control, emptying himself completely. His hips jutted against hers, and he felt her body trembling through the aftermath of the orgasm. The magic sizzled around their bodies, prolonging the intensity of their lovemaking, until finally dissolving, spent as they were.

Instead of collapsing on top of Hermione this time, Loki rolled and pulled her to his body, wrapping her in a discarded sheet. Already her eyes were sliding closed, exhaustion setting in, but there would not be much time for rest. He knew not how long the star magic would stay encased inside their shared magical core, so they would have to act fast. He would let them sleep for another hour, maybe two, but then they would join his brother, her friends, and the others in preparation to invade and conquer Jotunheim— _tonight_.

With that as his final thought, and Hermione's gentle sleep-even breaths beside him, Loki allowed sleep to take him, fully understanding that this may be the last time they shared this sort of peace, forever.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Late that afternoon, when the light was already disappearing, Hermione and Loki made their way downstairs to the dining hall. They'd been told everyone was meeting to discuss battle tactics and what to do next. Hermione still felt a bit wobbly and uncoordinated trying to keep all her extra magic from bursting forth, but Loki had instructed her to relax and everything would be fine. His reassurances certainly helped her to feel better, but that didn't stop the occasional spark of magic from appearing at her fingertips, or the electrical buzzing she felt underneath her skin. It was going to take a great deal for her mortal form to withstand the immense amount of magic surging through her core. The sooner they arrived on Jotunheim and battled Fenrir, Thrym, and the Dark Elves, the better.

Both were dressed in battle-ready attire—Loki in his leathers and Hermione in comfortable jeans and jumper. They had every intention of talking their comrades into leaving immediately now that the star magic had been procured. There was no reason to wait any longer, other than avoiding the inevitable death and destruction. Together, the couple entered the dining hall to find a rather somber atmosphere. Harry and Thor had their heads together looking over some maps, while Ron chatted quietly with Hogun and Volstagg, a large platter of roasted potatoes and chicken on the table before them nearly emptied. Jane and Darcy were flipping through books and scribbling down notes, and Fendrall and Sif were having a heated, but whispered conversation on the far side of the room.

Everyone stopped to stare when they entered the room, Ron and Darcy darting over to greet them. She felt Loki tense with the excess of attention, but she reached out and grasped his hand in hers, reassuring him that she was there. He visibly relaxed, running his freehand through his dark hair before addressing the room.

"It appears that while we've been busy procuring a weapon to destroy Fenrir, you all have been enjoying revels." He indicated the platters of food upon the table, and the smattering of wine glasses around the room.

"You two have done it then?" The question came from Ron, who stepped closer to Hermione as if physically trying to make sure she was alright.

"Yes…we believe so anyway," Hermione answered, swallowing back her fear and clenching her hand into a fist. "We—we're holding a great deal of magic within us…far more than we should be able to hold normally."

"That explains the electrical storm last night then," Darcy quipped turning back to smirk at Jane, who'd also come to join them. "That lightning was crazy."

"It certainly was interesting," said Jane with a thoughtful look. "How did you end up gathering the magic? Was it a spell?"

Instantly, Hermione's face turned bright pink, flashes of the night before resurfacing, specifically Loki on his knees in front of her. How was she supposed to explain how they'd procured the magic without going into embarrassing details of their sex life? Luckily, Loki came to her aid, rolling his eyes at their curious companions before smoothing over the entire situation.

"Not that it truly matters, but we opened our magical cores, melding them together, and accepted the star magic into our bodies. Our combined magic cores are now securing the magic until we have use for it; however, we cannot waste time, as we know not how long the magic will stay active, or if it will burn us alive from the inside out."

Eyes widening in fear and surprise at that last little reveal, Hermione dropped Loki's hand to stare at her lover along with everyone else. "What do you mean, 'burn us from the inside out?"

Giving a noncommittal shrug, he responded, "I assumed you could feel the way the magic is sizzling under our skin just as much as I can."

"Oh for the love of Merlin," Ron groaned, rubbing a hand through his red hair and making it stick up nearly as much as Harry's usually looked. "This situation just keeps getting more and more dangerous each second."

"What were you expecting, Ron? A lovely walk on Asgard and then just hopping over to Jotunheim and asking Fenrir to stand down?" Hermione didn't mean to snap, but by the shocked expression on everyone's face, that's exactly what she'd done. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she tried again, fully aware that her sudden temper was an added benefit of being bound to Loki, his personality leaking through to her. "Look, we're short on time. Loki and I are literal ticking time-bombs; Fenrir is probably already starting to heal, and the longer we wait, the greater chance we have at losing this battle. We need to act now."

"Then we leave for Jotunheim within the hour," Thor addressed the room, pounding his fist onto the table to assure everyone was paying attention. "Gather what you need and meet at the Observatory." There was a murmuring of consensus and then everyone began preparing to leave the dining hall.

In his haste, Thor's elbow hit the helve of Mjolnir, knocking it from the table. Instinctively, Harry reached out and grabbed for the hammer, but instead of being pulled to the floor, he was merely jerked forward, amazed by its immense heft. Blinking stupidly, he swallowed nervously before lifting his face to meet the shocked expressions of everyone in the room. Not knowing what to say or do, he turned to hand the hammer back to its rightful owner. Before Thor could take the weapon from Harry, Ron spoke up, voice full of playful exasperation.

"Seriously, Mate?" He laughed then, shaking his head. "Where's Malfoy when you need him with an, 'Of course you can—you're the Chosen One!'"

"I haven't been the 'Chosen One' for quite some time, Ron." Clearly, embarrassed, Harry avoided everyone's gaze, his cheeks growing slightly pink as he thrust the hammer towards Thor.

"Evidentially, your heroic deeds in destroying the one you called Voldemort were enough to deem you worthy to wield Mjolnir," Thor explained, finally taking the hammer from Harry and rotating it in his hand. "This information may be beneficial to us in battle; it is believed that only Odin and I could hold it."

"I thought you said Cap made it 'wiggle' once—" Darcy interjected before Jane elbowed her in the ribs, causing her nearly to fall.

"We can use this to our advantage," Loki agreed, voice filled with the tiniest ounce of envy. "Now we have not one, but two secret weapons Fenrir and the others will not be anticipating. If something happens to Thor, Potter can take over, wielding not only his magic, but the power of Mjolnir."

"And we'll have the star power from the Rime Diamonds…if we live long enough to use it." Wrapping her arms around her stomach, Hermione shared a nervous look with Loki before adding, "We'll have to make sure Fenrir's been weakened before we use the magic in case it's not enough." He merely nodded in agreement, watching as Sif and the Warriors Three exited the room.

"It will be enough."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Inside the Observatory, the atmosphere was tense and quiet, everyone unsure what to expect once Heimdall transported them to the cold wasteland of Jotunheim. Hermione stood off to the side with Harry and Ron explaining what to expect and helping them apply proper warming charms, so they wouldn't freeze. Darcy was speaking softly with Hogun, and Hermione watched as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before joining Fandral, Volstagg, and Sif by the opening to the bridge. She then left the Observatory to return to the palace. Jane didn't accompany them to the Observatory, having said her goodbyes to Thor there instead of out in the open. Loki stood stoically by Thor as he explained their battle plans to Heimdall. Occasionally his green eyes would glance over at Hermione as if checking to make sure she was holding herself together.

She was.

Despite knowing these could be her last few minutes alive with her friends, exploring worlds she'd only ever imagined existed; she wasn't afraid of what was to come. In fact, she was more than ready to see this through to the end. A calmness had descended upon her, eliminating any of the normal tension and anxiety that she experienced when it came to missions or battles of the like. As if reading her thoughts, Loki turned toward her, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. She suddenly wondered if he was using their bond to help her remain calm—he probably was. Rolling her eyes playfully, she spoke to him through their bond.

 _I'm fine, you know? You don't have to watch me so carefully._

 _You've never fought Frost Giants before, love. You cannot allow your emotions to get the best of you._

 _Are you saying I'm going to be an emotional wreck when we get there?_

 _I'm saying that they will play off of your emotions, and if you show your uneasiness, they will know something is amiss. We cannot have Thrym discovering the Rime Diamonds are in play. He knows of their past, of their possibilities. Do you understand?_

 _Yes._

"Um, Hermione? Are you alright? You've gone a bit dopey-eyed?"

Ron's questioning brought her back to the present, a hand coming up to touch at her smiling cheeks. "Oh! I'm sorry; I was talking to Loki through the bond…I'll be more careful next time about keeping my facial expressions neutral."

"That is something I'll never get used to—people communicating with their minds." Harry shook his head with a wane smile before walking across the room to talk to the others.

Turning to face Ron, Hermione sighed. "I suppose this is all a bit reminiscent for him. Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Harry? Oh yeah, he lives for this sort of thing. Literally."

Unsure how to respond, Hermione merely nodded before returning her attention to Loki, who was now speaking to Heimdall alone. She wondered what he was saying in such hushed tones and with a serious frown on his face. Not wanting to interrupt, she turned away to stare out into the abyss, wondering at the beauty of the stars. Using her thumb, she unconsciously twisted the Rime Diamond ring on her finger, praying that they had everything they needed to defeat Fenrir once and for all. It seemed like ages, but only a minute later, Thor was calling for everyone to prepare themselves for passage to Jotunheim.

Loki fell into place next to Hermione, reaching down to intertwine his hand with hers, squeezing gently. Around him, everyone else filed in, wands and weapons at the ready. Thor was kind enough to grant him special permissions to use his daggers, so they were tucked into the waistband of his trousers, his fingers itching to slice open the throats of his enemies. Their main goal was to defeat Fenrir, but he had ulterior motives as well. If he had his way, and he suspected he would, Thrym would not live to see another day. Whether it be by Loki's hands or someone else's, that throne would be empty once they were through.

With everyone prepared, Heimdall spoke, his deep voice full of warning. "Once you have arrived on Jotunheim, I will secure the Bifrost. I will only reopen the Bifrost if I can ensure Asgard's safety. Is this understood?"

Everyone answered either by a nod or a verbalized 'yes', and then he was turning his magical sword, activating the Bifrost. Feeling the familiar pulling sensation, Loki instinctively clung tighter to Hermione's hand, wanting her to be safe, to feel secure. They shot through the portal, the rush of wind in their ears and the explosion of colors in their eyes. All too soon they were arriving on Jotunheim, the chill of the icy planet breaking through their warm clothing. Loki smiled, feeling nothing but great anticipation for what was to come. He was out for blood, and he would do everything in his power to get what he desired this night.

Thor was the first to move, stepping out in front of the group of wizards and immortals. He began giving directions, but Loki was already irritated with his fool of a brother, wanting just to get the fighting over with. The longer they lingered near the Bifrost point, the less chance they had of Heimdall opening it later. The battle needed to be closer to the palace, if not directly inside and around it, otherwise they would be stuck here if things went to hell. Deciding he didn't give a fuck whether or not Thor approved of what he was about to suggest, he stepped forward, dropping Hermione's hand.

"Brother, we must not tarry. If we delay, they will come to us and our element of surprise will be ruined." He slashed through the cold air angrily, eyes glinting with malice. "Fenrir is weak; he will flee." Swallowing any further comments, he stepped back, pointed face trained on Thor's reaction.

Exhaling heavily, Thor gestured toward Loki with his hammer, irritation evident on his face. "We are all fully aware of the precariousness of the situation, Loki. That is why we are taking precautions unlike the last time we stormed this planet. If you recall, that did not end well for any of us."

As Thor waved everyone on to follow him into the stark landscape, heading towards their destination, Loki growled low in his throat and made a move towards his brother. Roughly, Hermione's hand latched onto his forearm, jerking him to a stop. He whirled around to face her; teeth bared as he glared down his nose. "I suggest you release your hold on me, Hermione, lest you want to see a side of me I would much rather you not."

"Stop it," she snapped, releasing his arm nonetheless. "You're all bark and no bite when it comes to me, but that's beside the point." She waved aside his confusion to her comment, knowing their time was limited. "You have a purpose here, Loki—one you cannot lose sight of. I know you want the throne of Jotunheim; I _do_ , and Thor has promised to help you get it, once and only once Fenrir is destroyed. That means you need to play nice. Do _not_ make me have to do this on my own, because I wouldn't survive and we both know what would happen then."

She watched as his shoulders deflated, a hand coming up to run roughly through his dark hair. Trying not to smile at her small victory, she waited for him to speak, glad to have gotten through to him somehow. She'd felt the way his anger bubbled to the surface, his body keen for a fight after being restrained for so long. It would have been most dangerous to let him run into battle halfcocked with reckless abandon. He needed reminding of who he was now, of who he could be if he really wanted to change for the better.

"I—I forgot myself for a moment." Taking her hand, he placed it on his chest over his heart like she'd done earlier that day. "I struggle to find a happy medium between what is right and what is wrong…I tend to veer towards the darkness more than the light. That is why I have given you my all, so that you can help to see when I am in the wrong."

"Right and wrong. Good and evil. Black and white," Hermione whispered, eyes never leaving his. "Everyone has a bit of both sides inside, Loki. No one is necessarily destined to be one or the other. That's the brilliant part about life, we can change as we grow, as we experience new things, as we fall in and out of love." Stepping closer to his tall body, she spread her fingers apart, wanting more contact with him.

"I don't know if I am capable of being _good,_ Hermione, or if I'm even capable of—" He broke off there, biting the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to break her heart before battle, and he was afraid to admit aloud that he wasn't sure he was capable, or even worthy, of loving her the way she loved him. He knew he loved her, more than anything else, but to love her was to admit he changed, that he wasn't who he always thought he was.

"Listen to me, Loki—inside every single one of us, there are two wolves. One is inherently evil, full of anger, regret, greed, resentment, lies…and the other is intrinsically good, full of joy, peace, hope, humility, compassion, faith, and most importantly, love. The wolves are constantly at war with one another, one always seeking dominance over the other."*

"Which wolf wins," Loki breathed, the words barely audible over the gusting wind swirling around them.

Tucking a curl behind her ear, Hermione wet her lips and met Loki's penetrating stare, digging her fingertips into his chest as if she could rip out his heart. As if she could take it into her own chest and keep him safe now, and forevermore. Shivering slightly, she swallowed back her fear, her trepidations, and opened herself to him, giving him her all. Hoping against everything that he would understand her meaning, that he would choose her.

"The one you feed the most."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fenrir was waiting for them when they arrived outside the palace, flanked by Thrym, the Frost Giant warriors, and the Dark Elves he _supposedly_ knew nothing about. The arm Draco had torn into with his wolf fangs was wrapped in a makeshift sling, blood seeping through the bandages. He appeared much paler than the last they all met. Actually, as Hermione continued to watch him, he appeared almost uneasy on his feet, as if he was having trouble standing, but she wouldn't let her guard down, not for one second.

"I believe I made it clear your presence was unwelcome the last time you were here, Loki," Thrym shouted across the courtyard, his voice full of displeasure. Around him, the Frost Giant warriors and Dark Elves voiced their agreement, weapons appearing in their hands, or in the case of some of them, forming at their fingertips.

"And from what I understood, you were not hiding Dark Elves," Loki drawled, smirking. "It appears, we are both meant to be disappointed this night. You've violated the trust of Asgard, and will have to pay for your deception." His hand made for the daggers at his waist, but Thor spoke before he could get one in hand.

"While Loki speaks the truth, we are here for Fenrir, and will resolve issues with you another time. If you would like to avoid conflict, hand over Fenrir and the Dark Elves now, and step down."

Chuckling darkly, Fenrir spat onto the ground, the sticky substance tinged with blood. Hermione chanced a glance at Loki's face, anxiety filling her when she saw the pure and utter satisfaction there. Her attention was pulled back to the Great Wolf addressing them, his voice a menacing growl. "There will be no surrendering on our part, the only ones who will be surrendering will be you lot, kneeling at my feet as I take control over the universe."

"Over my _lifeless_ body, beast," Loki seethed, spittle flying from his mouth as he took an intimidating step forward and planting his scepter loudly on the ground, leaving Hermione alone behind him. "I kneel to no one, so you will have to slay me before I allow you to rule over me."

Surprise blossomed in Hermione's chest, eyes growing wide at Loki's proclamation. Somehow, she was able to control her emotions, staving off the blush that threatened to color her pale cheeks. Throwing caution to the wind, she stepped forward herself, grasping hold of the scepter right above Loki's hand and showing that she supported him entirely. However, she, along with everyone else, was unprepared for the magical blast that resonated around the courtyard the minute her hand with Rime Diamond connected with the scepter housing its counterpart.

Gasping, Hermione managed not to topple over like nearly everyone else. Frightened brown eyes met curious green ones as Loki stared down into her face, their cover now blown. Biting her lip, she turned to watch Fenrir stumble back to his feet while Thrym's hands clenched into angry fists. She'd accidentally thrown the first punch, so to speak, and behind her, she could hear everyone conversing and preparing for the inescapable battle that was approaching.

"So the myth is true then, the Rime Diamonds are real," the Jotun king fumed, red eyes flashing. "And how _fitting_ it's you who has possession of them. Did daddy _dearest_ leave them for you, or did you steal them while pretending to be the king you'll never be?"

"Damn…" Thor whispered, knowing Thrym had just ruined any chance he had of surviving this night. He shared a glance with Hermione as Loki pulled the scepter free from her grasp to aim it at the Jotun, the air around them crackling with magic.

"Listen here, _cousin_ , I'd changed my mind about being the one to personally divest your chest of its last breath, but your infuriating chatter will be your death wish if you do not desist." Taking long purposeful strides until he was in the center of the courtyard, Loki bared down on his cousin, the scepter in his hand never wavering. "The Rime Diamonds were not gifted to me, nor did I _steal_ them as you so eloquently put it. In fact, they were destined to be mine—to be mine and Hermione's, so if you do not shut your trap and step aside, I will slay you right this second."

Instead of stepping aside, Thrym's face clouded over with fury at Loki's insults, an ice dagger forming at the end of his hand. With a quiet intensity, the Jotun king sealed his fate. "Attack." This one simple word set the chain of events into motion, the courtyard filling with Frost Giants and Dark Elves as they surged forward, ready to fight to the death for a cause they truly knew not of.

In the chaos, Loki lost sight of Fenrir, but he only had eyes for Thrym at this point, wanting nothing but to eradicate Jotunheim of his blood relative, so he could take his rightful place upon the throne. He ran forward; scepter raised and a battle cry leaving his throat at the same time as Thrym. Behind him, he could hear Hermione's cry of protest, urging him not to take the bait. It was too late though, he acknowledged as his scepter clashed with Thrym's ice dagger. His cousin had stolen what was his right out from underneath him, and there would be hell to pay.

Panicking, Hermione watched as Loki threw himself into battle with Thrym, disregarding her earlier warnings. She supposed he had every right to want to take down his cousin, after all he wasn't the rightful heir to the throne. Instead, she decided to stay close, using stunning spells and few choice _reducto's_ to fight the Dark Elves and Frost Giants coming at her. It was hard deciphering between her magic and star magic, but she was managing, saving the star power for when they truly needed it—to destroy Fenrir, wherever he'd gotten off to.

This battle was much more brutal than the one on Earth had been, the blood of the fallen staining the snow around her. She shivered, steeling herself so no one could get the best of her. Terrors of the past had no reason to come to mind now—it would only lead to a fatal distraction. Focusing on her energy and the present, she was startled to discover Ron fighting alongside Hogun, a fallen Volstagg at their feet.

 _Oh god,_ she thought. _When did that happen?_ There was no way to be certain if the warrior was dead or alive, but with another Frost Giant barreling towards her, she had to let it go. " _Stupefy_!"

 _Deal with the fallen later, Hermione. Focus on the here and now. Focus on your magic._

Loki's voice inside her mind startled her, and she realized that she must have projected her thoughts towards him. She would have to be more careful; she was letting the battle get to her. If she was distracted, he was distracted, and neither of them could afford to let the other die. Not here. Not now. Bounding over the _stupefied_ Jotun, Hermione worked her way closer to Loki in the middle of the courtyard. Harry, Sif, and Fandral were busy trying to apprehend the Dark Elves to her left, and Thor—Thor had found Fenrir and was engaging him in a heated debate. A shiver ran down her spine as her eyes connected with Fenrir's, a sinister smile forming on his blood-stained lips.

The distraction was enough that a Frost Giant plowed into her, knocking her to the ground, her knees getting scraped on the rocky terrain. When he made to grab for her throat, she reared back and head-butted him. The pain was immediate and more intense than anything she'd ever experienced. Lights danced in front of her eyes, but she'd done what was needed. The Frost Giant rolled off of her, clutching at his bleeding nose. Heart pounding in her chest, Hermione scrambled to her feet, using her wand to bind him. He snarled at her, but was unable to get free. Then, she turned her sights back on Loki.

His scepter easily broke the ice dagger from Thrym's hand, angering the king immensely. Momentarily distracted by the sheer force of the blow, Thrym stumbled backward allowing Loki to send a blast of magic at his chest. Smirking with satisfaction, Loki paused, glaring up into his cousin's icy face.

"Do not underestimate me, Thrym. I may not be as large or a true Frost Giant such as you, but Laufey and Farbaute's blood runs through my veins, as does the magic of the Rime Diamonds."

Thrym shoved him away, scowling. "I care not who your parents were, villain. You will not dethrone me; you are not worthy. The sole ability you excel at is destroying the lives of those around you." Thrym gestured around them, and only then did Loki realize the carnage. Sif had now fallen, and Ron was bleeding from a severe gash across his forehead. All of the Dark Elves were captured leaving Hogun, Harry, and Fandral alone with the remaining Frost Giant warriors. Hermione was hurriedly trying to battle her way towards where he was with Thrym. "Ah, it appears your disgusting earthling female is coming to _help_ you. Let us see how she fairs with an ice dagger through her chest, shall we? Perhaps once she is dead, and you're distraught, I will take the Rime Diamonds from your cold lifeless bodies and use their magic properly."

Loki watched in horror as Thrym's hand produced a new ice dagger, this one longer and sharper than the last, glinting in the light from the stars above. Panic seared through his chest as his cousin's arm pulled back, and knowing he had only a split second; he dropped his scepter, taking a dagger to hand instead. As Thrym began to throw the dagger, Loki plunged ahead, the dagger sinking into the soft flesh underneath his arm. With an outraged cry, Thrym dropped the dagger, shattering it on the ground as he fell forward.

Kicking Thrym over onto his back, Loki stared down into the fallen king's face, a sneer unlike any other on his regal features. "No one threatens the life of Hermione, and now, now you will die. I am going to execute you, just as I slayed Laufey, and then I will take the throne as mine." He used his boot clad foot to push into the wound he created with his dagger, enjoying the sickening squelch and crunch as he ruined Thrym. Flipping his dagger, so he could plunge the sharp steel into his enemy, Loki reared back ready to feed his inner wolf.

"Loki! No!"

He was thrown off balance as Hermione came barreling into his side, yanking the dagger from his hand and tossing it aside. "Hermione! He threatened you—he wants you dead! He will use the Rime Diamonds for evil." Below, Thrym struggled to get free, but Loki pushed down again with his foot. "Let me do this, allow me this one final kill. Allow me to prove myself to you, that I am worthy of your love."

"No, Loki… _he_ is not worth it. He has no capabilities for using the diamonds." Before Loki could speak again, she forcefully pushed him aside, taking his place and pointing her wand at Thyrm's chest, her eyes still on her lover. "And as for you, of _course_ you're worthy of my love. You always have been otherwise the diamonds wouldn't have bound us to one another. Don't you see?"

She peered up at him, her face smeared with Jotun blood and her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Loki tumbled forward wanting to pull her into an embrace, but knowing now was not the time. Instead, he reached out and tucked a loose curl behind her ear, a private smile ghosting onto his lips. "If you do not allow me to kill him, what would you have me to do? I cannot allow him to continue to live no matter what it does to my soul."

"Oh, Loki…don't you understand? Your soul has been damaged enough, but mine—mine can handle a blow of this nature if it means protecting what we have, protecting you from further despair." And before Loki could fully contemplate the meaning of her words, fully grasp what was about to happen, Hermione turned her face to scowl down at Thrym, her wand moving in time to the words forming on her wind-chapped lips. " _Sectumsempra_."

Thrym's hands flopped uselessly as he tried to grasp at the deep gouges forming on his chest, blood beginning to rush out of the open wounds. Loki grabbed at Hermione, his long fingers wrapping securely around her wrist and pulling her away. "What have you _done?_ "

"I don't know the counter curse to that spell—it died along with a professor of mine." Hermione blinked slowly, biting at her lip as she watched the life drain from Thrym's body, his movements barely more than twitches at this point. "I couldn't let you do it, Loki. I couldn't let you kill for me again, even if it was an enemy."

"I'm _used_ to killing, Hermione. Thrym would become just another faceless death in the long list of murders," he said tugging her further away from Thrym, and trying to get her to focus on him now.

"You don't have to be!" She shouted, shoving him away from her, a fire in her eyes he'd never seen before.

Worriedly, he raked his eyes over her body, only now noticing the way her skin was glowing faintly in the darkness. "Hermione," he asked quietly, raising his hands, so she knew he was not a threat to her. "Hermione? Are you feeling alright? I think the star magic is starting to alter you somehow. It's reacting."

Breathing heavily, Hermione tore her eyes away from Loki to stare down at her hands. Sure enough, they were practically glowing, the magic making her skin feel tight and uncomfortable. She began to panic. "We need to use this magic— _now_."

"I agree," Loki replied reaching for her hand once more, relief flooding him when she allowed him to do so. "Let us go find—" Turning around; he'd taken only one step when they both plowed directly into Fenrir, who took the opportunity to rip Hermione from Loki's grasp before shoving him to the ground.

Loki was up on his feet a split second later, but it was a second too long. Fenrir had hold of Hermione, making it impossible for her to break away. "Pity, I'd hoped you two would be far harder to incapacitate than the God of Thunder." Gesturing with his chin, Fenrir drew their attention to where Thor lied unconscious in the snow, Mjolnir by his side.

"Harry!" Calling out to her friend instead of her lover was pure strategy, and Hermione felt a second of reprieve when his green eyes met her desperate ones across the courtyard. He nodded, but instead of hurrying toward her, he ran to Thor, their unspoken plan already in motion. Now, she just had to hold Fenrir's attention long enough for Harry to get hold of the hammer. "Let me go, you monster." She struggled against grip, straining to get away from his copper scented breath.

"Now, now little Mudblood. This is the second time I've had the pleasure of capturing you; and this time, you won't be getting away so easily." He cackled, the blood inside his chest rattling and making the hairs on the back Hermione's neck stand up with fear. Seeing Loki move forward, dagger raised, Fenrir tipped his head to the side. "Ah, ah, ah. Stay where you are or I will tear into her neck most deliciously."

Swayed, Loki halted where he was, fear evident on his face and in the way he clenched his fists. "Free her now, Fenrir, or we use the star magic."

"Star magic? How _fascinating_?" Glancing down at the witch in his arms, he bared his fangs, using one hand to tip her head to the side. He then drew one razor-sharp fang up her neck carefully, causing Hermione to whimper in fear. "Is that why her skin has such a magnificent glow to it? And here I thought she was just glad to see me."

"I'll let it loose, Fenrir, and then we'll both be dead." Not taking her threat seriously, Fenrir snapped his jaw, the sound of his teeth clashing together making her jump and whimper. "Loki…"

"Loki cannot help you now, princess. You're going to be mine." Keeping eye contact with Loki, who was practically vibrating with pent-up rage, Fenrir dropped his face into Hermione's neck and inhaled deeply before pacing a disgustingly wet kiss to the sensitive area behind her ear. She gagged, revolted by the gesture. Just when she thought her life to be over, having closed her eyes, so she wouldn't see the anguish in Loki's eyes when she was either turned into a werewolf or killed, Fenrir pulled back. "What's this," he asked incredulously. "You smell _different_."

"Wh—what?" She stammered, incapable of forming a coherent sentence with his fangs so close to her neck. She _really_ didn't want to be a werewolf. She began to struggle again; her face craning to find her captor giving Loki the most ponderous of sneers. "Please—let me go—I won't be able to hold the magic back for much longer."

"Frost Giant," he called out to Loki, not bothering to use his name. "As a werewolf, you find you have a certain aptitude for your various senses—sight, touch, smell—smell most of all. It makes it quite easy to pick out the perfect victims, allowing me to know if a male is strong enough to survive the change, or if a female is fertile, or _not_. Do you catch my drift?"

The air seemed to rush from Loki's lungs at Fenrir's words, his gaze raking over Hermione's struggling form. This was something he would stow away for later, when there was more time to _think._ Narrowing his eyes, he remained calm, not wanting to set Hermione on edge any more than she already was. Instead, he entered her mind, trying to calm her. _Get ready to duck._ He relaxed when she gave him the tiniest of nods, understanding what was about to happen.

"I find, Fenrir that I care not for this insipid conversation. In fact, in about ten seconds, you're going to wish you'd not bothered with conversation at all." Casually flipping his dagger into the air, he caught it by the hilt easily, a smirk gracing his face at the confused look on Fenrir's.

"What do you mean?"

"Rule number one when fighting your enemies—never turn your back on the fallen." Gesturing with his dagger, Loki pointed behind Fenrir. "Potter, if you will."

Just as Fenrir turned his head, Harry swung Mjolnir about, the heavy hammer connecting with the side of the wolf's head and sending him reeling. Hermione, prepared for such a blow, tucked and rolled out of his hold, landing hard on the ground. Rushing forward Loki pulled her to her feet, running as far away from Fenrir as possible, Harry close behind. They stopped just on the outskirt of the palace courtyard, Loki pulling Hermione to his chest and kissing to top of her curls. She wasn't crying, but she was breathing heavy—too heavy—as if she were hyperventilating. Stroking her hair, he tried to calm her before getting Harry's attention.

"He won't be out for long. Help Hogun get the others and then come _right_ back here with Weasley." Harry nodded once before darting off, leaving Hermione with Loki.

"Hermione," Loki said, pushing her slightly away from his body. "It's alright now; you're alright. I have you."

"He's not dead. We have to use the magic, or he'll—he'll just keep coming back."

"I know, and we're about to take care of that, but I need your attention—it's important." Tipping her head backward, he looked down into her wide-eyes, uneasiness creeping into his chest at the way her pupils were blown wide and her skin felt aflame. "The star magic is destroying you, burning you from within."

"I can get rid of it—let's do it now…" She tried to turn out of his grasp, but found herself too weak. A sob bubbled up in her throat, tears dribbling down her cheeks.

"No, you've got to release yours. There's no time…you will die if you don't get rid of it _now_. His thumbs brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Come on, love. Let it go." He settled her on her feet, watching as she nodded, eyes closed. He could not watch her die, Loki thought. It wouldn't just send him into unbearable anguish; it would kill him. Watching as she prepared to release her star magic, he decided that if she survived this process, he really would tell her his true feelings. He would have to, or she'd never forgive him for what he was about to do.

Clenching her fists, Hermione scrunched up her face, trying to stop the tears from flowing, but it was difficult. Forcing herself to relax, she opened up her magical core, gasping when she felt the star magic tear away from her regular magic. It ripped out of her like a scream, or maybe she was screaming along with it, throat going raw. The magic swirled and danced around her, the strength of its exit forcing her to her knees. Not wanting it to go to waste, she pointed her arms towards where she remembered Loki standing, reaching out to him through her mind. _Take it Loki. Take the magic. I'm letting go of it. Use it for good._ She had no way of knowing if he heard her, or if it worked even, but she had to try. After seconds, minutes, maybe even _years_ , Hermione felt the last of the star magic leave her body, her arms falling limply to her sides.

Loki watched in awe as the magic left Hermione's body, but instead of dissipating, it shot toward him. Bracing himself, he quickly opened his magical core, absorbing the power she was willingly giving him, praying that he would be able to bear the weight of double the power. Somehow he suspected he would survive at least that much. When the magic was fully inside his core, he closed himself off, breathing heavily. He blinked his eyes a few times until he could see in the darkness again, finding Hermione kneeling prone on the ground. He dropped to his knees and crawled forward, taking her into his arms.

"Hermione," he breathed out. "Are you alright, love?"

She took a shaky breath, but lifted her head to look at him. "I think so…just weak. Did you take it?"

"Yes," he answered quickly, "I hold your magic within. It runs through my veins as we speak."

"Good," came her quiet reply. "That's…what I wanted."

"Let me help you to stand; we don't have much time." He glanced over the where they'd left Fenrir, and sure enough, he was beginning to stir. Not taking much time to look, he also noticed Harry and Ron standing close by—close enough to take hold of Hermione shortly, yet far enough away so they would be secure for the time being. _She_ would be safe. "Listen, there is something important that you need to know, Hermione. That you need to understand."

She looked up at him questioningly as he helped her to her feet. She held onto his forearms in an attempt not to fall over. "What is it? What's wrong? Use the star magic now, Loki, before Fenrir has time to react. Don't waver." With every word she spoke, her voice rose with panic, chest tightening with fear.

"I will use the magic when the time is right, but this is not it." He sighed, shoulders sagging from the weight of what he was about do. "I took your magic so that you would be safe, but even now, you are at great risk. You need to be far, far away from here when the magic is used. The process has left you weak, as when Farbaute tore the Rime Diamond into two parts, and you are going to need your strength. You, and your friends, you must leave before it's too late." The ache in his chest grew with every passing second, and when her eyes widened with faint recognition, it exploded.

"I—I don't understand what you're trying to say…"

"I think you're lying, Hermione," he remarked with a smirk.

"I won't leave you here alone." Her hands dropped from his forearms, so she could brush the tears from her face angrily.

"I _won't_ be alone…you need to run now, while there's still time."

"No."

Chuckling darkling, Loki ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "You're so _good,_ full of hope and beauty. You deserve much better than me, Hermione." Struggling to find a way to speak the words he so desperately needed to, he found Hermione interrupting him again.

"We started this together, Loki, and we need to finish it that way. You may hold all the magic, but who will be there to catch you when it's all over? You—you _need_ me."

Deciding there was no time left to wait, he reached for her and cradled her face in his hands, stepping forward at the same time. Crashing his lips down onto her own, he kissed her with everything he had, already missing the way she tasted, the way her hair always managed to get in the way while they kissed, as it was doing now. She kissed him back with just as much passion, her tongue snaking into his mouth and moving against his. Groaning, he pulled away after a moment, resting his forehead against hers as he stared in her eyes.

"Hermione I—I love you most desperately."

He released her face, taking a step backward as she stared at him in shock, a hand coming to cover her mouth. He forced away his own tears as wet trails began flowing down Hermione's cheeks. Her chest expanded as she took in a deep breath, hand reaching out to him, but he wouldn't let her get any closer. She needed to stay where she was now, she needed to stay away. From the corner of his eye, he could see Fenrir struggling to his feet. They had mere seconds.

"Do you truly mean that?"

"Yes," Loki answered, feeling self-hatred seeping through his body, coming to visit like an old, familiar friend. "And that's why this is going to break me." Lifting his hands, he reached out, pushing Hermione by the shoulder's backwards into Ron and Harry's waiting arms. He moved away from them, shouting at the sky, hoping that Heimdall would follow through with the deal they'd arranged before travelling to Jotunheim. "Heimdall, it's time! Open the Bifrost!"

Colored light exploded around them, illuminating the darkened courtyard. He was granted one last glance of Hermione as she screamed and thrashed against Ron and Harry's arms before they were transported away, gone forever. Ignoring the burst of anguish at being severed from his soulmate, Loki swallowed roughly before facing the Great Wolf.

"It's just the two of us now, beast." He said with a well-practiced sneer. "Ready to die?"

Before him, Fenrir stood, face bruised and body bleeding. Taking a few quavering steps until he was directly across from Loki, he gave a short bark of laughter. "Let the show begin."

Smirking, Loki opened his arms wide, reopening his magical core and sending forward the entirety of star magic he held within his body. The magic exploded outward, engulfing him, and then Fenrir until nothing else could be seen. Allowing his body to take charge of what was about to happen, Loki closed his eyes, picturing Hermione's beautiful face as the world around him shattered in a cacophony of sound and blinding white light. Whatever happened from here on out no longer mattered, he'd told Hermione he loved her, and now he could find peace.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Golden Trio arrived back in Jane's yard ungracefully like the first time they'd used a portkey to get to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry and Ron jumped up, pulling Hermione with them as they went. With a cry of frustration, she pushed the both of them away, and even in her weakened state, they still went tumbling back. Clearly, her new-found strength was still intact despite having given up the magic she'd been storing. Running forward a few steps, she tipped her head backward to scream at the sky, eyes blinking rapidly in the daylight.

"Heimdall! Heim- _dall_! You open the Bifrost _right now!_ Send me back!" When nothing happened, she raked her hands through her matted curls, crying out in pain when her fingers became tangled. In her desperation to get back to Loki, she screamed, long and loud—the sound tearing from her chest and making her friends cringe. Exhausted, she fell forward onto her knees, face hidden by her bloodied hands as she succumbed to her heartache and anguish. The sobs wracked her frail form, her body quaking as she dissolved into despair.

When Harry made to move towards her, Ron pulled him back. "No, mate…just let her have a minute. She could hurt us right now."

As Harry was nodding his understanding, the backdoor of the house flew open and Bruce came running outside. "What is it? What's happened?" He faltered when he saw Hermione sobbing in the grass. "Is she alright?"

Heaving a sigh, Harry shook his head as he shrugged. "No idea…all we really know is that Hermione gave up the star magic she and Loki harvested, and then we were sent back here."

"There's more to it than just that, Harry," Ron interjected. "We have to wait for her to calm down so she can tell us." He gestured to his friend, sadness reflecting in his blue eyes as she curled her arms around her middle. "Thrym's dead at least, and we can only hope that the others survive the star magic blast somehow. Last I checked; everyone was alive, albeit a bit bruised and battered."

"What do you mean 'star magic blast'," Bruce asked, taking his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"The magic Loki and Hermione harnessed from the stars—well; it can be used as a sort of bomb, but they're supposed to do it together." Harry's face crumpled as she turned, staring at Hermione again. "Something went wrong though, Hermione's body was rejecting the magic, so she gave it up. Now, Loki has to use it on his own."

"Can he survive that?"

"No idea," Ron answered, scratching his head. "From what I understand, it could destroy the entire universe if not used properly. At least, that's what Hermione said."

"Speaking of which, I don't want to leave Hermione, but what about Ginny and the kids? I have to be with them, you know…if…" Ron clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder as he trailed off, worry evident in his voice.

"Look, you go on. I'll stay."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely." Instead of replying, Harry threw his arms around Ron in a large hug before backing away and disappearing with a 'pop'. Only then did Ron's face fall, a heavy sigh leaving him as he watched Hermione cry into her hands.

"You have someone waiting for you as well." Bruce was watching Ron carefully, waiting for him to admit the truth. Finally, after staring at Hermione for another full minute, he turned toward the scientist, shaking his head.

"Yeah. There's Pansy."

"You need to go to her then. I'm staying here anyway." He pointed at the house. "I can make sure Hermione is taken care of for now." He tucked his glasses into the pocket of his purple shirt, glad to see relief flood the redhead's face.

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it."

Ron nodded once before he disappeared too, leaving Bruce alone with Hermione, who's crying was slowly abating into hiccups and sniffles, her tears depleted for the time being. Walking forward, Bruce dropped down to sit next to Hermione, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. Handing the clean square of fabric to her, he smiled a bit when she accepted it, wiping gingerly at her red-rimmed eyes. They said nothing to one another, but as the minutes ticked on, Bruce found her becoming more and more calm until finally, she spoke.

"He told me he loved me."

"Did he?" Bruce's greying eyebrows shot towards his matching hairline as he evaluated this new piece of information.

"Yes, and then he sent me back here." She sniffed. "Alone."

"Was he trying to protect you?"

She twisted the handkerchief angrily in her lap, biting at her lip before answering. "He said as much, but—but he could die. I don't want him to die alone, Bruce…I wished to be there with him." Hiccupping again, she turned her brown-eyes gaze towards him, a sadness he'd never known shining in them. "Do you think he'll survive?"

"I'm not certain; I've never had any experience with star magic before now, and I'm assuming I probably never will." Scratching at his stubble, he tried to bring her some ease. "Look, Jane and Darcy will have to come back here, right? If everyone survives? You should wait here, but not out in the yard." He pushed to his feet, brushing the bottom of his black trousers off as he did so. "Come inside, and I'll make you some tea; you can get cleaned up, and then the both of us can wait until their return. What do you say?" He held out his hand, waiting for her to take hold, so he could pull her to her feet.

Deciding waiting inside was much more appealing that waiting on the dirty ground, she accepted his hand, giving him a small smile when she was on her feet again. "Thank you," she mumbled, almost embarrassed knowing he'd seen her chaotic display earlier. He nodded, dropping her hand and walking to the door. She followed behind, taking the door when he held it open for her.

Turning, she glanced once more at the sky, waiting for Loki to return to her, and unsure if he ever would. Hanging her head, she stepped inside the kitchen, allowing the door to slam shut behind her, blocking the sky from her view. She wouldn't find out until hours later when Bruce showed her the online news article, but a burst of light, brighter than the sun, exploded in the sky mere seconds after she moved inside, and no one, not a soul, knew what it was or where it had come from. For now, they could only wait to see if Jotunheim, and their friends, Loki included, survived.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Epilogue forthcoming.


	20. Epilogue: Conception

**Author's Note:** After ten months, 200,000+ words, three prequels (one of which was a mini-fic), migraines, writer's block, laughter, tears, frustration, scrapped chapters and plot points, wanting to give up, and the unwavering support of my beta, Tina (I couldn't have finished this without you), fanfiction friends (you know who you are my loves), and, of course you, the readers—here we are at the end of Wolves without Teeth. I cannot thank all of you enough for the 140 reviews, 28,000 views, 140+ favs, and nearly 300 follows. When I began this journey back in November, it was meant to be a quick 50,000 project for NaNoWriMo, but it exploded into this masterpiece. I hope that you loved the journey as much as I have, and I look forward to your reaction to this final chapter. Please make sure to review when you've finished reading. xxDustNight

*Trigger warnings in this chapter: Explicit language, suicidal thoughts, discussion of miscarriage!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Wolves without Teeth" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo was created for me by the lovely Freya Ishtar. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Wolves without Teeth  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Epilogue:** Conception  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Viva Forever" by the Spice Girls, "Dark Paradise" by Lana Del Rey, "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion, and "Somewhere Out There" by Knights Bridge

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _She says nothing at all, but simply stares upward into the dark sky  
and watches, with sad eyes, the slow dance of the infinite stars._"  
— Neil Gaiman _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Epilogue: Conception_

 **April 8, 2016: 7:23am**

Headline from the morning edition of _The Telegraph:_

" _Mysterious explosion in sky still plaguing world."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **April 12, 2016:8:44pm**

Hermione was roused briefly from her sleep by hushed voices. She knew it was late by the darkness of the room, but had no idea how long she'd been asleep, hours…or days…her conception of time always disintegrated when she fell into depression.

" _How is she doing?"_

Ron. He was always making sure she was alright, the most attentive of her best friends.

" _Not eating, barely sleeping…she crashed_ maybe _four hours ago?"_

" _Do you think we should wake her and take her back to the flat?"_

Harry…always wanting to be practical about these things.

" _No, let her sleep. She'll need her rest if she's getting ready for another bender."_

" _It's been ages. Do you really think she'll fall back into that?"_

" _I think we should be prepared for anything this time…the Rime Diamonds; they're going to make sure she feels worse than ever before."_

He wasn't wrong…already Hermione could feel the tendrils of sorrow wrapping themselves around her heart, squeezing the life out of out her. She screwed her eyes shut, biting back a whimper. She didn't just miss Loki's presence, his love…she _mourned_ it.

" _Look, we'll come back tomorrow to check on her…give us a call if things take a turn for the worse."_

" _Of course."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **April 20, 2016: 3:01pm**

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here, Bruce."

"It's not a problem. Are you sure you don't want to stay longer? I'll miss your company in the lab in the middle of the night." Bruce smiled at Hermione from where he leaned against the tree in the back yard. After nearly two full weeks with the witch, he'd really grown used to having her around, and until Jane and Darcy returned, he'd be alone.

"I'd love to, you know, but it's time I went home. Besides, I'll be popping in from time to time." She tucked her loose curls behind one ear as the wind picked up. "I still have a few hours left to fulfill for my internship before they grant me my diploma." Both stood there awkwardly for a moment before Hermione added, "You'll contact me if they return, won't you?"

"You'll be the first to know."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **April 23, 2016: 11:12am**

"What do you mean they're _not_ coming back?"

Hermione hated the frantic way her voice sounded as she stood in the middle of Jane's yard. Her eyes darted quickly to Darcy, who looked uncomfortable, even more so than Jane, who was watching Hermione as she picked nervously at the sleeve of her faded, grey jumper. Ignoring the comforting hand Bruce placed on her shoulder from behind, she widened her eyes to get her mentor to answer.

"After Loki destroyed Fenrir, everything erupted into chaos. The Frost Giants—the Jotuns—they presented him with the throne."

"The throne of Jotunheim?" Even to her own ears the question sounded ridiculous. "Loki killed Thrym and somehow survived the star magic blast, and they just…handed him the throne?"

"Yes, at least, that's what Thor told us when he returned to Asgard with the others…and he advised Loki to accept right away so that they wouldn't have to battle any of his other relatives for his rightful place as king later." Jane let her explanation fill the air around them.

"So, he's not coming back then?"

"Not right now, no."

Hermione said nothing before _disapparating_ back to her flat.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **May 2, 2016: 7:39pm**

"Theo."

"Granger."

"Come now, Theodore. Surely after everything we've been through, you can call me by my first name?"

"Fine then, _Hermione_. What can I do for you?"

"You mentioned a prophecy with my name on it, care to elaborate?"

"Not really, no."

"Then why bother mentioning it at all?"

"I thought it might have something to do with that ordeal with Loki. Clearly, I was wrong."

"I want to see it."

"Not going to happen, love. See you around."

 _Damn._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **May 2, 2016: 7:58pm**

"Blaise."

"Shit, Hermione—you can't sneak up on a bloke like that!"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione huffed with exasperation. "Seriously? I'm about fairly certain you saw me coming from across the room. In fact, I know you did because I had to follow you all over the bloody Great Hall for ten minutes trying to catch up to you."

Smiling cheekily, Blaise rubbed the back of his head, clearly caught. "Might have been avoiding you, yeah."

"For fuck's sake, that's ridiculous."

"What a potty-mouth you've turned into in your old age."

"Oh come off it, Blaise. You're worse than I am, if I recall." Stepping closer to her ex-boyfriend, she lowered her voice. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Darling, if _you_ recall, you and I didn't work out so well." When she swatted at his arm, he laughed heartily and took a more serious tone. "If this is about the prophecy, I can't do anything about that."

"I want to hire you as my solicitor."

Letting out a low whistle, Blaise gestured over his head. "Wow. I did _not_ see that one coming."

"So, can you take me on?"

"I'd do anything for you, Hermione…but why do you need a solicitor?"

"Why else would someone need a solicitor? I need to write up my Will."

He gave her a hard stare, but she refused to appear out of the ordinary. Quietly, he asked, "Why would you need to write up your Will?"

"Blaise, I think you know why."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **May 6, 2016: 3:07am**

Screaming, Hermione bolted upright in bed, clutching desperately at her chest. Flashes of the nightmare still playing in front of her eyes, she tumbled from the bed, barely making it to the bathroom in time. When she'd finished being sick, she curled into a ball on the floor, sobs wracking her body as blood and gore haunted her mind. No one was going to come to her aid now; she was alone.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **May 9, 2016: 10:32am**

"Did you hear? Kingsley is thinking of retiring in the early New Year."

Hermione pursed her lips as she stared at Harry across the desk in her office. "Theo mentioned it last week. What does it matter?"

"I think you should apply for the position. It would be good for you."

"Not really…I don't honestly plan on sticking around much longer."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **May 19, 2016: 4:14am**

Washing her mouth out with cool water, Hermione tried to stave off the nausea she was currently feeling. Her nightmares were only getting worse, and as the days wore on, she was becoming weaker. She could feel her energy waning from the lack of sleep, and the constant vomiting. Harry and Ron were already worried about her, but if this kept up, she wasn't sure how much longer she'd make it without him. The separation was almost more than she could bear.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **May 19, 2016: 11:54am**

"Damn, Granger. You look like shit."

"Theo, that compliment _never_ gets old, let me tell you."

"I'm not joking this time. You really _do_ look unwell. Are you sure you're alright?"

"No."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **May 19, 2016: 1:18pm**

Gagging, Hermione dashed down the hall, feeling Harry close on her heals. Bending over and placing her hands on her knees, she tried to breathe evenly, but it was a rather difficult task. Her chest felt like it was caving in, and tears stung in her eyes. She hated every second of this, and now it was starting to affect her work. That was a rather important departmental meeting she'd just left. When the nausea finally abated, she tried to right herself, but failed, deciding it better to just slump down onto the floor against the wall. Glancing up she finally met Harry's worried eyes.

"I can't do this anymore, Harry. I'm not going to survive."

"Merlin, Hermione...I didn't realize it was this bad. What can I do to help?"

As her head tipped backward to rest against the wall, she groaned, eyes going closed. "Nothing, Harry. There's only two ways to end this pain, and I expect I'll end up choosing the second before the first ever happens."

Instead of arguing, or trying to talk her out of such thoughts, Harry slid down the wall to sit upon the floor next to her. Taking her hand in his, he allowed her head to rest on his shoulder, not even complaining when she began to cry in earnest.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **May 24, 2016: 10:39pm**

Text messages between Darcy Lewis and Hermione Granger:

D: Hey girl. Have you seen the news?

H: I've just turned it on. I hope Wanda is alright. I don't think for one minute she meant to do that.

D: We don't think she meant to either.

D: Greenie thinks they're going to be calling for the supers to register themselves with the government.

H: What's he going to do?

D: Probably go back underground for a while. We'll have to wait and see what happens next.

H: Tell him he'd better say goodbye first.

D: Will do. Btw...are you going to come by the lab this week?

D: I miss you...maybe I can come there.

D: Jane is boring me to death with star charts again.

H: We can make plans. I've not been feeling the best.

D: Okay. Have a good night. Ttyl.

H: Night.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **May 30, 2016: 7:10am**

Waking up on the bathroom floor was starting to become a habit. Nightmares always led to bouts of sickness, which then led to crashing on the carpet by the toilet. And usually, she'd be sick again when she woke up, the realization that Loki had seemingly abandoned her sinking into the point where her heart ached so badly she could barely breathe.

Today she hardly had any strength at all to get to the shower afterward. There'd be no time for breakfast, not that she had any appetite for it, to be honest. If she didn't get moving soon, she'd be late for work again as well.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **June 5, 2016: 6:00pm**

A small group of Draco's closest friends gathered at Malfoy Manor to pay respects on his birthday. Hermione hung at the back, allowing everyone else to mingle and talk while she tried to keep it together. They'd come inside after visiting his tomb, Narcissa having orchestrated a small meal for them all. Hermione managed a few bites before the nausea returned full force. Ron kept shooting her worried glances, but she merely smiled, trying not to call attention to herself. Today was about Draco, not about heartsick Hermione Granger. She ended up leaving the gathering early, preferring the quiet sanctuary of her flat where she only had to worry about herself and her cat.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **June 14, 2016: 8:35am**

The first sign that something was wrong should have alerted Hermione that morning when she'd struggled to open her eyes, or get out of bed even. Somehow, she'd managed to get to work on time by eight, but she was steadily crashing now. Her brain felt fuzzy, her mouth parched from dehydration. She knew the signs, more acquainted with them than she should be from her difficult past. A hospital visit was in her near future, but she had no idea how close. Maybe Harry would take her during their lunch, or she could owl Ron. He was always so kind and helpful when she needed him...but he had a wedding to plan with Pansy. He didn't have time to be fussing with her. No, Hermione would have to take care of herself this time…

...Or she could let it end. What was the point in living when you had nothing left to live for, anyway?

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **June 14, 2016: 9:02am**

Room spinning. Lights flashing behind eyelids. Blackness. Searing pain. Shaking. Ringing in her ears.

Blinking slowly, sluggishly, Hermione stared up into Harry's face, his green eyes not the ones she desperately wanted to see looking back at her right now. He was saying something. Possibly asking if she was alright, but she felt so tired. _So tired._ Letting her eyes drift closed, she thought maybe it was time to let go. This time, maybe, she'd stay in the darkness. It was nice there. Quiet. Calm. She didn't have to feel there.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **June 16, 2016: 12:30am**

" _Shhhh! Do you want to wake her? The Healer said she needs rest."_

" _Sorry, but I need to see her."_

" _Family only until she's conscious."_

" _Can it, Weasley. You're not her family either."_

" _Why should_ you _be allowed to see her?"_

" _I'm her solicitor."_

" _If you two don't pipe down; the nurse is going to kick us out!"_

" _Fine, Potter, but I'll be back in the morning."_

" _Did you know she hired a solicitor?"_

" _No, but after everything she's been through, I'm not surprised."_

" _She scared me half to death. I thought I lost her, Ron...seeing her like that. It shook me."_

" _I know...remember, it was me who found her like that the last time."_

" _I remember. Did you talk to the Healer, about her...condition?"_

" _Yeah. Do you think she knew?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _Are you alright? I mean, that has to bring back memories."_

" _It does, but I'll be okay. As long as Hermione makes it through this, I'll be okay."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **June 17, 2016: 1:13pm**

She picked at the comforter the nurse insisted she kept tucked around her, staring out the fake window. Her lip was nearly mangled from the amount of biting she'd done to it, but she couldn't help but to worry. She'd nearly died this time. The Healer insisted she'd not survive another bout of this. She _had_ to get her shit together. There was no other option. Bringing her trembling hand up to her heart, she pushed against her chest, trying to make the ache dissipate. It didn't work, and as tears began dribbling down her cheeks, she allowed her grief to consume her. She didn't want to do this alone...she couldn't.

Even so, she had no other choice.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **June 30, 2016: 7:40pm**

Text messages between Darcy Lewis and Hermione Granger:

H: Saw you tried calling. Was in the shower.

D: Thor is back. Arrived twenty minutes ago.

H: On my way.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **June 30, 2016: 7:44pm**

"Thor—"

"Before you ask, yes. He is alright."

Dropping to her knees in the rain-damp grass, Hermione covered her face with both hands, succumbing to her tears. She struggled to get herself together, eventually able to choke back her sobs.

"Is he...is he going to come back to me?"

"He cannot right now. The situation on Jotunheim is precarious, and he must remain there. I've only returned to fetch Jane for my coronation as King." Scratching at the scruff along his face, he added, "You are welcome to come as well, he may be attending, but that is still undecided."

Swallowing back a fresh wave of grief, Hermione shook her head sadly. "I can't travel right now...I've—I was just released from the hospital with strict directions to take it easy."

"You were in the hospital?" Jane came forward, her face full of concern. "I didn't know that. Did you, Darcy?"

"No...why didn't you text or call? We wondered why you'd been radio silent."

When Thor offered to help her stand, she took his hand, allowing him to do so. Using the back of her sleeve to wipe her cheeks, Hermione decided she might as well tell them the truth. They'd find out eventually anyway.

"There is...there is something you should know."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **July 6, 2016: 5:43pm**

 _Blaise,_

 _I've received the copy of my updated Will. I really owe you for this. I hope you have a lovely dinner with Theo. Give him my love!_

 _Hermione_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **July 11, 2016: 10:59pm**

"Hermione?"

Coming out of the kitchen, Hermione was surprised to see Ron standing in her living room so late at night. "Ron? Is everything alright?" She took a sip from the glass of water she held, having just finished taking her vitamins.

"I'm fine, but I was wondering if you could help me with something...if it's not too awkward for you."

Sighing, Hermione walked across the room and eased down onto the couch. "Look, after everything you've done for me, of course I'll help. What is it?"

"Pansy wants us to write our own vows."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he said rubbing the back of his awkwardly. "I'm not sure I know how."

"Well, what do you have so far? Any ideas?" When he merely grinned, she knew he had nothing. Smiling back at him, she gestured at the other end of the couch with a laugh. "Sit. Let's talk it through."

"You're the best, 'Mione."

"That's what you _always_ say."

"And it's _always_ going to be true."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **July 27, 2016: 3:49pm**

"Who was that at the door," Hermione asked, taking the frozen pizza out of the package to put on a baking sheet. "I wasn't expecting anyone."

"It was the Muggle postman with a package—well, an extremely large envelope anyway." Blaise handed her the envelope once she'd put the pizza in the preheated oven.

She took the envelope, easing the top open with her fingernail. Pulling out the documents inside, she was surprised by what she found. "It's my diploma. I'm officially an astrophysicist, I guess."

"You _guess_? Didn't you go to the graduation?"

"No."

"Why not?" She gave him a stern look, and he held up his hands in defeat. "Right. Sorry. Don't you think you should be moving on or something at this point? You worked hard for that and didn't even get to enjoy the big ceremony thing with caps and the robes."

Huffing, Hermione tossed the envelope and diploma onto the table, moving to set the egg-timer. "You try living with an incredible ache in your chest day in and day out, and _then_ ask me again if I should be trying to move on." When he didn't say anything, she turned around from the kitchen counter to find Blaise staring sadly at his hands, twisting them together.

"I may not have a bond with someone, but I know sort of what you're feeling." When he looked up, he looked broken. "I felt that way about you…"

"Blaise...I'm so sorry," she stammered, hurrying forward and wrapping her arms around her ex-boyfriend. "I never realized...I was such a wreck back then. I can see now how horrid I was to you, and Theo too, and I hope you can forgive me. I never meant to lead you on, the way I did."

"Don't get upset, Hermione. You're supposed to be staying relaxed," he teased, and she realized she was, in fact, crying ridiculously. "I forgave you a long time ago; I just want you to know, and there are people here for you that understand what you may be going through to an extent."

"Thank you…"

"I may have left you before, but I'm not going anywhere this time. You don't have to do this alone." Blaise held her until the timer went off, and she had to admit; it was good to be held again. It was pleasant to know she wasn't as alone as she thought she may be, despite what her heart tried to tell her.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **July 31, 2016: 6:12pm**

"George! I am going to _kill_ you!"

Hermione chuckled as Darcy chased the remaining Weasley twin around Harry and Ginny's backyard, her hair a brilliant shade of blue. The red-haired menace managed to escape, hopping on his broomstick and flying above the yard, skillfully out of reach. He was not new to the world of pranks, but Darcy was.

"They seem to be fitting in," Ron commented, settling himself down onto the lawn chair next to Hermione and handing her a plate of birthday cake and ice cream.

"Yeah," she replied, holding the plate up in thanks before scooping a bite and shoveling it into her mouth. She looked across the yard, noticing Jane talking with Hannah and Neville. Thor was currently back on Asgard, taking care of the aftermath from their stint with Fenrir. "It's kind of fun to include them. Besides, I'd feel bad leaving them out after everything we've all been through."

"It's a shame Thor couldn't make it. When did you say he was returning?"

"Jane doesn't know, but with everything going on with the Avengers, and _that_ massive fallout...he'll likely stay away for a while." She sighed before taking another bite of cake. "It's for the best."

"Yeah, probably." Ron munched quietly on his own cake and ice cream, watching as his older brother positively tormented Darcy, changing the color of her hair from blue to purple to pink, all while flying above her. "I've been meaning to ask, how are you feeling? Have things been better lately?"

"I'm taking care of myself, if that's what you mean."

"That and—and I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I am." Averting her eyes, she bit her lip. "Today at least. You never know what tomorrow will bring."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **August 5, 2016: 2:38am**

 _Up the winding staircase she crept, the cool marble floor underfoot familiar to her. Although it was dark, and she could not see, her subconscious knew exactly where to lead her. When she arrived in front of the familiar double doors, sealed from the inside, she knew what she would find on the other side, or rather, who. The doors swung open seemingly of their own accord, a breeze ruffling the curls round her face and making her eyes sting from the cold._

 _The stars across the night sky provided enough light so that she could see the sleeping form upon the bed, his dark hair a stark contrast against the white linen. She crept forward carefully, not wanting to make a sound, not wanting to disturb him while he rested. Arriving at the bedside, she leaned over, her fingertips ghosting over the naked skin on his shoulder. He stirred, rolling over onto his back, hand reaching out to intertwine with hers._

 _As she perched upon the side of the bed, his eyes drifted open, their vibrant green color staring right at her, almost as if in disbelief. His expression fell, his dark eyebrows furrowing. Pushing himself into a sitting position with his free hand, he moved so they were face to face, her lips mere breaths from his own._

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _I had to see you...I'm afraid."_

" _You shouldn't be here. Not like this...not at all."_

" _You're angry."_

" _I don't want you to hurt yourself…go back to sleep. Forget that you were here."_

" _This isn't a normal dream."_

" _It's a common misconception, differentiating between regular dreams, and what we share. You must not be here. It is_ far _too dangerous for you to be here in this way. Return to your bedchamber, my love. You must trust me…"_

" _I'm afraid. So afraid."_

" _Sleep, now my love. I will stay with you until you are asleep."_

 _Closing her eyes, she was surprised to find tears dampening her cheeks. When she again opened her eyes…_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **August 5, 2016: 3:01am**

Hermione found herself sobbing into her pillow, the ache in her chest so intense it felt like she was having a heart attack. Then again, maybe she was. Reaching for her mobile on the bedside table, she fumbled in the dark until she could send a text. Continuing to cry, she curled into the fetal position and waited to hear the sound of the floo.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **August 11, 2016: 11:12am**

Text messages between Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger:

H: I've just been released from St. Mungo's. On my way home. Told to rest. No work until Monday.

R: That's good news. Sorry I couldn't pick you up. Pansy insisted on having the cake tasting today.

H: How much have you eaten?

R: Seven cupcakes. Pans is having a silent fit. We decided on the white chocolate raspberry.

R: I wanted the chocolate.

R: The peanut butter crunch was my favorite though.

R: I'm stopping by later with a butterbeer flavored one for you.

H: Sounds delicious. See you then.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **August 27, 2016: 8:48pm**

"So are you _ever_ going to come back to the lab? Jane is seriously _so_ difficult to deal with lately."

Digging around in her carton of ice cream, Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm meant to be taking it easy, you know. I don't think working long; _stressful_ hours at the lab qualifies as rest." Smirking, she popped the chocolate covered spoon into her mouth.

"Ugh," Darcy groaned, flopping onto her back where she lied on the floor. "Can't you at least stop by sometimes for _tea_ or whatever? I'll make sure we have those frozen pizzas you like so much."

"Tempting, but my stress level goes through the roof when I'm there."

"Fine," her friend whined, sitting back up and grabbing her own spoon from the coffee table. "Are you at least going to share that ice cream? I may have bought it for you, but I intended in having at least a few scoops before you devoured the rest."

Laughing, Hermione waved her spoon at Darcy. "I'll share if you promise to talk Jane into joining us next time."

"You're telling me...it gets so tiresome having not one but two friends pining for their intergalactic lovers." Biting her lip, Darcy immediately realized what she said, but Hermione waved her off.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." She took a deep breath, handing over the ice cream and reaching for the DVD player remote. "Just—let's watch a movie and forget about everything else. Deal?"

"Deal."

She'd lied though. It wasn't fine. It was never fine.

Every single day was like a constant reminder of exactly how _not_ fine it was.

She had no idea how she was supposed to survive this ordeal without him.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **September 1, 2016: 12:17pm**

Sitting with Ginny in the packed and _very_ busy Leaky Cauldron, Hermione nibbled happily on her fish and chips while Ginny prattled on about how James and Albus would be sending her owls for the next week regarding things they'd forgotten at home. The boys, along with Scorpius, were off to Hogwarts for the start of term, so after watching them leave on the Hogwarts Express; Ginny and Hermione decided to leave Lily with Harry and have lunch together.

"So anyway...with the boys gone, me working from home, and just Lily to keep me company, I'm going to be amazingly bored," Ginny finished stabbing her fork into a roasted potato and popping it into her mouth.

At least she chewed with her mouth closed; unlike her brother, Hermione thought with a small smile. "Is it going to be strange with just Lily at home?" Taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, Hermione was curious to know what her friend was thinking.

"Oh! It's going to be such glorious fun! Lily and I will bake cookies and braid each other's hair. I can't wait to get started. Can we pay the tab now?" Finishing with a grin, Ginny met Hermione's wide eyes for a brief second before they both burst into laughter, Hermione holding her side as a stitch began to form.

When their mirth finally calmed, Hermione managed to say, "You almost had me there for a second with the baking until I remembered the last time you tried that with her."

"When she filled the entire house with neon green smoke? Yeah, I still won't let her near the oven after that fiasco. Took days for it to clear out." Shaking her head, Ginny smiled fondly over her daughter. "I'm not sure whose worse, Lily or George, when it comes to the pranks."

"Don't you act all innocent, Ginny. You know you can roll with the best of them."

Grinning wickedly, the red-haired woman agreed. "You bet your arse I can. You don't grow up as the only girl in a house full of boys without learning a thing or two about survival." It was a few minutes before they spoke again, both finishing their meals and watching as the pub slowly cleared out. Setting aside her silverware, Ginny observed, "This was nice, Hermione. It's been ages since we've had a chance to sit down for lunch together."

"Yeah, I rather missed it, to be honest." Fidgeting in her chair, Hermione looked away from her friend's face. "I feel like I've not been the best of friends to anyone this past year."

"Nonsense. You've had a ridiculous amount on your plate, and even now; you have more to come." Grabbing for the tab slip as the waitress set it on the table, Ginny began looking in her bag for the right amount to pay. "Not one of us can blame you, and we're not mad in the slightest. We're here for you now, and always, Hermione. Never forget that. Now, if we hurry, we can grab some ice cream before I'm due back home to rescue Harry from Lily."

"And we can't forget about the Annual September First banquet at the Ministry tonight."

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to go this year…"

"Not a chance." Hermione smiled, grabbing her purse before they began to walk toward the door for Diagon Alley. "Think they have that chocolate double chunk ice cream still?"

"That sounds revoltingly sweet, but yes. Harry informed me yesterday they still have that flavor." Looping her arm with Hermione's she playfully pretended to gag. "I'll be having regularly sweet strawberry, thank you very much."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **September 1, 2016: 9:58pm**

"I _told_ you he was going to announce his retirement."

"But he didn't have to name _me_ as his hopeful replacement!"

"Calm down, Hermione. You're not supposed to be stressing yourself out."

" _Really_ , Ron? You expect me to just take this calmly?"

"Don't snap at Ron. We're all worried about you here."

"This is ridiculous. You knew about the Minister's plans all along didn't you, Harry? That's why you mentioned it in May."

"I—"

"I _knew_ it. I don't really see the New Year being a time where I can just run for, and if I win, take up office of Minister for Magic! Do you?"

"Look, if this is something you want, and you should as it's a great honor, you can talk to Kingsley about it. He even said as much yesterday at work."

"Bloody hell."

"I'm going to _murder_ you Harry Potter. Where's my wand?"

"Forget sodding Voldemort, you have raging hor—"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, dear brother."

"Run, mate. Run before she finds her wand."

"I heard that Ronald Weasley! Harry! Harry, you get back here this instant! You can't run forever!"

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **September 12, 2016: 3:30am**

Text messages between Darcy Lewis and Hermione Granger:

H: Are you awake?

D: I am now...sup?

H: I've had another dream...like the one before.

D: Shit. u ok? Need me to come over? Any pain?

H: No. No pain...nothing this time. Not really.

D: Are you sure? You know I'll come right over.

H: I'm fine. Promise. It was weird this time though. I was looking for him, but he wasn't there. I can't figure out the connection.

H: Has Jane heard from Thor?

D: Nothing in weeks.

H: I think he's left the RD scepter in Asgard.

D: I'm so sorry, Hermione.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **September 19, 2016: 7:09pm**

"You didn't have to do this for me, you know?"

"Come off it, Hermione. It's your birthday! We _wanted_ to do something nice for you." Ginny playfully poked her friend in the side. "You never want to do anything anymore."

"That's not true...I've just been busy," she defended herself. "There's just so much to deal with right now."

"I know; I know, but you have to have some fun now and then." Perking up, Ginny pointed to where George was sitting, a scowl on his face and arms crossed. "Harry and Ron even made sure to confiscate all George's belongings as he came in the door. No pranks tonight so it will be completely stress-free!"

"I guess it _would_ be nice to relax and have some cake." Pausing, Hermione let a smirk slide onto her face. "Did you remember the ice cream?"

"Oh for the love of Merlin," Ginny cried out exasperatedly. "Of course we did! Harry stopped by and bought two gallons of that horrible chocolate kind you crave all the time."

"You're the best friends I could ever have…"

"Don't you start that crying again!" Pulling Hermione into a hug, Ginny rubbed her back affectionately. "If you stop, I'll let you dip into the ice cream _before_ supper."

Sniffling a bit as she retreated from Ginny's motherly embrace, Hermione murmured, "Thanks Gin'."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **September 29, 2016: 4:54am**

 _She walked aimlessly through the halls of the palace, searching but knowing there was nothing left here for her. He was not to be found. His bedchamber was cold and empty, the balcony doors sealed tightly. He loved to keep those open. Loved to see the night sky while he slept. Loved the way the starlight made her skin appear almost translucent as she lied curled in his arms. Walking forward, she pushed to open the doors, moving to stand at the railing. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, but had no way of doing so. As she stared at the great expanse of stars, she tried to reach him somehow, yet knowing her efforts were fruitless. She would continue to be alone…_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **October 3, 2016: 8:01am**

Text messages between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger:

H: Harry. Not going to make it to work this morning.

HP: Is everything alright?

H: I think so, but I'm making an appointment with a Healer. I'll text when I can.

HP: I'll let Kingsley know.

HP: and Ron too.

H: Thank you.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **October 6, 2016: 3:33pm**

Sitting down in his usual chair across from her, Ron took a sip of his hot chocolate. Hermione watched as he grimaced, clearly burning his tongue in the process. Relaxing into the couch, she blew on the top of her own drink before attempting to taste it. She was thankful that the chocolate beverage didn't scorch her mouth. She had enough issues to worry about as it was.

"So, you're alright then? No complications?"

"No," she replied, not quite meeting his eyes, but he caught her, clearing his throat. Pursing her lips, she decided she might as well tell him now. They'd find out eventually...it would become painfully obvious as the years wore on, and they grew older...and she, well...she didn't. "I was having some pain the other morning, so I thought I'd just go and get looked over, make sure everything was alright. As it turns out, there's something rather interesting happening."

"What's that?" Ron was leaning forward, engaged in her every word as he always was when she discussed her health issues.

"I'm not...I'm not aging."

"Not aging."

"Okay, it's not like I'm _not_ aging, but it's slowed down. A lot."

"Shit. You're immortal!"

"No!" She shouted, eyes wide. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself. "No, not really. Remember how the Rime Diamonds bound me to him...It seems as if when we became fully as one, a tad more than expected leaked through the connection."

"Let me get this straight," Ron started, setting aside his cocoa for the moment. Hermione held tight to hers, needing something to keep her from losing her mind over this entire situation. "You're going to live for an unidentifiable amount of time, forced to watch all of us grow old and…"

"Yes," she cut him off, not wanting to hear what he was about to say. She'd spent three days trying to process the entire thing, and didn't even come close. There was no way to wrap her head around what the Healers told her, and no way of knowing what she was to do with that information. "I'm going to outlive all of you…"

"Bollocks."

"Yeah."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **October 14, 2016: 5:16pm**

"Knock, knock," Ron sing-songed, entering through the open door to her office. "You have a minute?"

Scowling, Hermione dropped her briefcase back onto her desk and resumed sitting in her chair. "I was about to go home, but for you, I can spare a minute."

"Excellent," he said happily, rubbing his palms together. "I need to ask you a question, but I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"I'll be fine, Ronald. I'm not made of glass, although Harry seems to think so as of late... Go ahead, ask your question."

"Pansy's pregnant."

"What!? That's not a question, Ron!"

"Oh. Right." A huge grin appeared across his face then, making his blue eyes sparkle. "I wanted to tell you because she's rather anxious about the whole thing. I thought maybe you could talk to her, ease her mind."

"First, congratulations. And second, why me? Ginny had three babies, and Astoria had Scorpius. Why come to me?"

"I thought that was obvious…"

As his words hit home, Hermione deflated a bit, relaxing in the chair. She bit her lip before meeting her friend's eyes again. "Yeah, I can talk to her if she wants me to. I guess we have some things in common, even if we've never really been the closest of friends."

"Thank you, Hermione...just when you talk to her, don't mention the weight thing. She's a bit down on herself. She found out when she went for her last dress fitting. They have to bring out the waist on her wedding gown."

"Poor dear."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **October 16, 2016: 1:28pm**

Biting the tip of her quill as she sorted through some notes about prophecies at the kitchen table, Hermione was startled when the floo came alight. She was even more shocked when Pansy walked out of the green flames, stopping to stare at her with both hands upon her hips.

"Granger. Why haven't you sent me an owl, or even a bloody text?"

"Um," she stammered, setting aside her quill. "I didn't know I was supposed to?"

"Ron told you I wanted to talk to you about this whole 'pregnancy' thing, didn't he?"

"Well, no...He said he thought I could talk to you to ease your mind about all of it." When Pansy raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows in what appeared to be confusion, Hermione added, "I figured I'd get to talk to you about it the next time we ran into each other."

"I'm going to smack that adorable face of his," Pansy sighed. "He was supposed to tell you I _wanted_ to talk to you, not that he wanted you to talk to me."

"Maybe he thought I'd say no if it was coming from you?"

"That's possible, but to be fair; I don't hate you, Granger. I just hate how Ron always runs to you first."

"Pansy, Ron hasn't run to me first in a long, long time. He loves you far more than he ever loved me." Running a hand through her tangled curls, Hermione sighed. "He just feels like he has to protect me, often from myself."

"That's true, I guess. I'm just being silly...fucking hormones, and all that." Glancing around, the small kitchen, Pansy asked, "Speaking of which...I really would like to talk to you about all this." She gestured at her still fairly flat stomach. "You up for it?"

Brightening, Hermione pointed to the other chair at the table. "Have a seat."

"First, do you have any pickles in that fridge of yours? It's stupidly cliché, but that's all I've been craving since finding out about the little bugger."

Laughing so loudly she surprised herself, Hermione said, "Go ahead, there are two whole jars in there." As the dark-haired witch grabbed one of the jars, Hermione couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit happy. Finally, after all this time, Pansy realized she wasn't the threat she thought all along, and now, they had something they could bond over. It was just one more moment that made her feel like she wasn't so horribly alone.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **October 29, 2016: 11:18am**

Text messages between Jane Foster and Hermione Granger:

J: Talked to Thor today. He didn't stay long.

H: Did you ask him about the scepter?

J: I did. He said Loki left it behind in the vaults for safekeeping. He didn't elaborate.

H: Alright. Thank you.

J: He asked about you.

J: Thor, I meant.

H: What did you tell him?

J: Just that you were holding in there, and that you found out you're aging differently from the RDs.

J: He was surprised by that, but couldn't stay long. Said he would see you the next time he returned.

H: Has he told Loki about my condition?

J: No.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **October 31, 2016: 7:09pm**

While Lily was out trick-or-treating with some of her cousins, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny remained behind prepping for their traditional late-night supper. Hermione pretended to hate mashing the potatoes by hand, while Ginny checked the pot roast and Harry set the table. It was almost as if everything was as it was before she'd found out about the Rime Diamonds and the disaster that ensued afterward. She could even handle the obvious side-glances Harry was giving her as she helped in the kitchen. He'd asked her again earlier about running for Minister, but she still didn't have an answer for him. If the Rime Diamonds never existed, and she'd never fallen in love with Loki—well, it would be an entirely different scenario. In an alternate universe, one where she was still single and not bound to someone realms away, she'd be willing, even excited at the proposition of becoming Minister. Only now, with the New Year looming, and her life changing right before her very eyes, everything was up in the air.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **November 12, 2016: 4:55pm**

Sipping on her glass of sparkling apple cider, Hermione had to admit, Pansy made a beautiful bride. With Ron twirling her around the ballroom of Parkinson Castle, she looked very much the princess she deserved to be today. It was a beautiful day all around, Hermione conceded, one that would be remembered by all for years and years. The _Prophet_ would call it the event of the year, and no one would talk about anything else for weeks, months even.

"They look happy," Astoria said by way of greeting, coming to stand next her.

"They do." Unsure what kind of mood Astoria would be in today, Hermione said nothing else, waiting for the widow to continue.

"Draco and I would have been married eleven years in December."

"I'm aware." It must be a difficult day for Astoria then…

"How do you do it, Granger? How do you go through every day of your life knowing how much you fucked up everyone else's?" Turning to sneer at Hermione, Astoria emptied her champagne glass, thrusting it at a waiter who happened to walk by just then.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Astoria. I think maybe you've had too much to drink. Perhaps, you should—" She was cut off though, the smaller witch stepping closer so that her alcohol tinged breath made Hermione's stomach roll.

"I think you do, Granger. You never were the stupid one of the group." Jabbing her thumb over her shoulder, she continued her drunken rage. "That was Weasel. I'm getting off topic, though. It's ridiculously unfair that after everything you've put me through—put _us_ through, Draco dies for you, and you _still_ get what you've always wanted." With one last hate-filled look that swept over Hermione's body, Astoria turned and stormed out of the ballroom, leaving Hermione a shaken mess.

Luckily, Blaise came to her rescue. He swooped in and placed a comforting hand on her lower back before she could collapse, guiding her into a nearby chair. It was out of sheer shock that Hermione didn't break down into tears, but as Ron and Pansy spun by on the dance floor, she wanted to.

Astoria presumed she knew everything there was to know about Hermione's situation, but she was wrong. She may be getting _one_ thing she'd always wanted, but the thing she wanted, more than anything in the entire universe, was someone she loved to share it with.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **November 22, 2016: 3:42pm**

She'd been feeling a bit lightheaded all day, but that usually happened after one of her more intense dreams, her subconscious seeking out its counterpart and coming up empty. She found it rather odd that the lights in her office kept flickering, almost in time with the sharp pains radiating through her skull as a migraine took hold. It never occurred to her that the residual magic in her body from the Rime Diamonds, especially the one she still wore, had anything to do with what was happening. As she stood from the chair behind her desk, wanting to get a glass of water from the break room, the floor suddenly came up to meet her, her shoulder hitting the corner of the desk on the way down.

"Ahhh!" She cried out, thankful that the door was open. Harry came running in seconds later, still holding a quill in his hand.

"Hermione," he shouted, dropping upon his knees upon seeing her curled up on the floor, blood seeping through the collar of her shirt. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Trying to stay awake through the pain inside her head, reminiscent of what it felt like when she'd had seizures from the misuse of the scepter. It was proving a difficult task at the moment, the pain so intense it made her lunch threaten to reappear. Before she lost consciousness, she could have sworn she saw a pair of piercing green eyes that were entirely different from the ones peering down at her from behind black frames. That was impossible, though.

Right?"

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **November 23, 2016: 1:40am**

She was afraid to sleep even though the Healers insisted she needed her rest. Sleeping meant the possibility of dreams plagued with endless wandering, or more pain and dangerous side effects. Scowling as she stared at the darkened ceiling in her room at St. Mungo's, she thought about what happened earlier for the hundredth time, wondering if he was trying to reach out to her. Did he know the risks he was putting her through, or was he just curious to see her?

Tapping the button at the side of her mobile, she squinted as it illuminated the room. Still no replies from Jane or Darcy. Turning the damned thing off, she wriggled onto her side, burying her face in the sterile pillowcase. It was going to be a long night.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **November 26, 2016: 2:27pm**

"Have you heard anything more from Jane," Ginny asked, handing Hermione a cup of tea before sitting at the edge of her bed. She'd been released from the hospital with strict orders of bedrest and no work.

Setting aside the tea, Hermione rubbed at her temples, still having difficulties with the pain there even though she'd not had another seizure since Tuesday. "No, they traveled back to the States to deal with some issues. Other than her telling me Thor still hasn't told him about my condition, there's no reason for him to be trying to communicate through the connection."

"So if he's still clueless, why would he be trying to see you?" Gasping, the redhead started flailing about excitedly. "Oh! Maybe he's going to come back for you finally!"

"I don't think so, Ginny. The feeling I got seemed more like he was just watching me, wanting to see what I was doing." Giving up on her hurting head, Hermione grabbed for the tea, taking a small sip. "If he realized he hurt me through the connection, there's no way he'll try it again. He said as much when it happened the last time. I'm surprised, he did it even now."

"So we just wait and see what happens next?"

"Isn't that I've been doing?"

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **November 28, 2016: 10:49pm**

Text messages between Jane Foster and Hermione Granger:

J: Darcy and I are back from the States! Still no news. Care to stop by the lab this week?

H: I'm on strict bedrest. Not allowed to leave the flat.

J: We come to you then! We've got presents!

H: I'll call you tomorrow.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **December 9, 2016: 9:30pm**

Hermione sat curled on her couch, sipping a fresh cup of tea while Blaise massaged her feet, something he'd not done in ages. It was strange, their rekindled friendship of sorts, but she was glad to have him not only as her solicitor, but as someone she could confide in the closer the New Year drew. Sighing, she relaxed into the arm on the couch, her head leaning against the back cushion.

"You've no idea how amazing that feels." He responded by humming, refusing to meet her eyes. She struggled to right herself on the couch. "Blaise? Is something wrong?"

"No," he replied with a sigh, finally lifting his head to stare at her. "I have something I wanted to tell you, and I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"Why is everyone _always_ saying that? What is it? You can tell me anything."

"I'm going to propose to Theo."

"It's about time." She smiled, but it quickly fell from her face, a familiar pang resonating in her chest. Picking up on her mood, Blaise stopped rubbing her feet to give her his full attention.

"You really miss him, don't you?"

"Yes. I do."

"Do you want to talk about it," he offered, resuming his foot massage.

"No," she said through a sigh of her own, taking another sip of tea. "I do that enough with my therapist."

"Fair enough."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **December 20, 2016: 2:37pm**

Panic. It was a feeling Hermione was used to, a feeling she'd experienced far more than she would like to admit. Blaise's letter, crumpled and burning in the bin from the kitchen, made her feel more panic than any other situation had done in her entire life. The New Year was bearing down on them, and finally having heard news about the prophecy; she knew not what the future would bring. As the parchments sizzled and crackled, Hermione thought about Harry's last plea for her to run for Minister, and Jane's worried texts regarding Thor's apparent return to Earth, but his whereabouts unknown. Panic. It caused her heart to clench, the intensity of it making her head swim. There were dangerous times looming for all of them, it seemed, and once again she would be right in the center of it all no matter her decisions.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **December 23, 2016: 8:27am**

 _Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini request the pleasure of your company to celebrate their marriage Saturday, the thirty-first of December, two thousand and sixteen at seven o'clock in the evening. The Tower. Wizarding London. Dinner and dancing to follow._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **December 31, 2016: 3:03am**

 _It was like drowning, that feeling you have when you know you're asleep, but realizing you are slightly awake as well. She could hear the quiet thud of footsteps as they made their way along the hallway. She distinctly heard the creak of her bedroom door as it was pushed open, and the soft rustling as her cat uncurled itself from the edge of the bed. She could do nothing as she slept, feeling the bed dip as his body sat at the edge, his fingers coming out to brush through her curls. She wanted nothing more than to be able to speak, to tell him she loved him still...to ask him to stay. Don't leave me, she would say, curling into his lap, her head resting against his chest to hear the beating of his heart. Instead, he spent very few moments sitting with her as she slept, his presence a reassurance that he really was still out there somewhere wanting to be with her, but biding his time for the right moment. The time would come; she knew, when they could be together again, she was sure of it. Her body shifted slightly as he stood from the bed, retracing his steps out of the door and down the hall. Eventually, the flat felt small again, empty even, and as her cat resumed its watch at the end of her bed, she fell back into her deep sleep, unsure if this was real or the whisperings of an outrageous dream._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **December 31, 2016: 9:56pm**

Music wafted out from the open balcony door, guests at The Tower clearly enjoying the night's festivities. Hermione felt out of place here, only old memories to keep her company. Stopping at the railing, she stared up at the night sky, surprisingly clear this New Year's Eve. Closing her eyes, she wished with every fiber of her being for a miracle, wanting nothing more than to open her eyes and see a great burst of color from the sky. Alas, that was not the case, for when her eyes blinked open, the night sky was still and calm as it was when she'd first looked into it.

Ginny joined her a few minutes later, sipping from a glass of bubbling champagne. She tried to give her a friend a smile, but failed. She didn't have much happiness in her these days, despite what everyone may think. Sometimes, no matter how joyous a period in your life should be, there was no happiness to be found. _He should be here for this_ ; she thought sadly, gripping the railing tightly.

"Ron was wondering where you'd disappeared to," Ginny murmured, almost as if she were afraid to speak too loudly. "I told him you probably needed a minute, and that I'd see if you were alright."

"I'm okay."

"You always say that, but you know we don't believe you, right?"

"I know," Hermione said, facing Ginny finally, a real smile upon her lips now. "I don't really know how to describe the way I'm feeling to be honest."

"It could be anytime now, and you've decided to come to a bloody wedding. I'd be nervous as hell, if I was you." Ginny took an elegant sip of her champagne before glancing up at the sky where Hermione was looking.

"I couldn't miss their wedding, Ginny. It would have made them unhappy, and they deserve as much happiness as possible right now because you never know when it's going to be taken away from you." Sighing heavily, Hermione gestured at herself. "I'm a perfect example."

Ginny let the silence surround them for some time, the only sounds coming from inside the restaurant where their friends celebrated. Shivering, Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, trying not to think of the New Year and the uncertainty of what lay beyond. As if sensing her distress, Ginny reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Do you think Loki will come back for you...when he finds out?"

"I don't know. Perhaps someday, when he's ready, and when the time is right, he will return to me. Until then, I will continue living my life here on Earth as I've always done." Hermione paused, biting her lip thoughtfully. "We're bound together, soulmates _lifetimes_ apart."

Staring up at the night sky, she smiled gently as the stars glittered, twinkling as if answering unspoken questions. Sighing, with contentment, she continued watching the sky, her hand coming up to rub lovingly over her rounded stomach. As the first snowflakes of the evening began to fall, the Rime Diamond ring she still wore glinted in the starlight, reminding her of the love she and Loki shared. "Yes, someday, Loki and I will meet again. With a love like ours, it's been written in the stars."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione and Loki will return in _Empire._

January 2017

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


End file.
